


These Inconvenient Fireworks (in Spanish)

by Delilah_Rown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 197,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah_Rown/pseuds/Delilah_Rown
Summary: AU donde ninguno se aplica a The X Factor pero todos se encuentran eventualmente. Louis es un jodido dueño de una gata, Harry es un idealista aspirante a fotografía/entrenador de fútbol de medio tiempo, Zayn es un profesor de Literatura con chaqueta de cuero, Liam salva a la gente de edificios incendiándose y Niall es Niall.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fanfic pertenece a las maravillosas mdasch y everydayslike, que están desaparecidas de la faz de la Tierra. Todo esto es de ellas.

Son las seis de la mañana y el gato de Louis está sobre su cara.

Esto, piensa Louis, es probablemente una metáfora del estado actual de su vida. Quizás. Aún no está de humor para considerarlo más allá. Ni siquiera ha tomado su té aún.

"Fuera," dice, el sonido amortiguado por su boca llena de pelo. Da una vuelta en la cama y deja a Duchess en el piso, ella hace un sonido descontento mientras se escabulle de la habitación, probablemente para vomitar en sus zapatos como venganza.

Bien. Primer día del trimestre, entonces. Empezando el año con pelo de gato en su boca.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama y pone la pava al fuego, casi tropezando con la pila de libros y guiones en la puerta de su habitación antes de encontrar sus lentes. Se han estado apilando por casi un año ahora, cosas con las que siempre quiere ponerse al día pero nunca lo hace. Zayn lo llama su "nido de pájaros". Zayn puede irse a la mierda, realmente.

Ha sido un verano aburrido, como el anterior y el anterior a ese. Leyó un libro. Compró un nuevo set de toallas de baño. Pasó tres días haciendo una maratón de realities americanos malos en su laptop y pidiendo comida por delivery. Definitivamente no lo invitaron a ninguna cita.

Se inclina sobre la mesada de la cocina y admira su colección de tazas que no combinan e intenta no pensar mucho en eso.

Hace correr la ducha y comienza a prepararse su té, habiendo aprendido hace años a preparar su rutina mañanera en torno a los diez minutos que le toma al estúpido calefón de su edificio funcionar. Ha vivido aquí desde que se mudó a Manchester cuando tenía veintidós, y está repleto de los últimos tres años de su vida, las cortinas de su mamá y los programas en su estante. Se las ha arreglado para adquirir una cantidad respetable de muebles, todos los cuales combinan. Es lo suficientemente agradable, aunque no puede hacer nada al respecto con ese lugar en el living donde Niall se puso muy ebrio y arrojó una cerveza contra la pared.

Cuando termina de bañarse y secar su cabello, va a su armario a sacar pantalones y remeras. Vestirse para el trabajo siempre es algo engañoso. No es como Zayn, que encanta sin esfuerzo a todas las madres (y a algunos de los padres) sólo con existir. Zayn puede salirse con la suya teniendo un corte atrevido y vistiéndose como un bibliotecario hipster con un fetiche por las motocicletas porque es Zayn. Y de todos modos, Zayn es profesor de Literatura; el sentido de la moda sólo lo hace ver más sensible y artístico. Louis enseña Teatro, que viene con distintos estereotipos. Hay una fina línea entre verse artístico y afeminado, y usar botas de cuero llevaría a Louis a ella.

Así que son tirantes, pantalones y zapatos de vestir para Louis, camisas ajustadas arremangadas, la ocasional chaqueta fina cuando hace suficiente frío. Es un look clásico, y Louis está orgulloso de ello. Aunque le toma tiempo conseguir que su cabello luzca artísticamente barrido por el viento, así que pone su alarma a las seis y espera que la maldita hora no lo ponga de humor para cometer homicidio.

Aunque odia levantarse temprano por las mañanas y tener que pasar sus noches corrigiendo, le gusta su trabajo. Bueno, le gusta la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando nadie le pregunta por trillonésima vez que explique algo que ya dijo anteriormente o cuando no rompe ninguna luz antes de un ensayo de vestuario, le gusta su trabajo. Le gusta trabajar con niños, llevar a cabo obras y que le paguen por hablar de teatro todo el día.

“Te gusta tu trabajo,” le dice a su reflejo en la tostadora, mientras espera que su pan se queme.

Deja a Duchess con un plato de comida y una caricia en la cabeza como recompensa por haberla echado de la cama más temprano, ignorando la gélida mirada que le dedica. Luego es un chequeo final en el espejo y sale por la puerta, mochila colgada de su hombro. Se pasa el camino pensando en qué puede depararle el año y pidiéndole a Dios cualquier cosa menos la epidemia de resfriado del año pasado. Tuvo que quemar un set de 800 exámenes. Fue un momento oscuro para todos.

Su usual lugar de estacionamiento lo espera cuando entra al parqueadero. Ha vuelto en el verano para reuniones y para acomodar su salón, pero siente que no ha estado allí en meses. Las mismas paredes de ladrillo, la misma cancha de fútbol, el mismo paragolpes abollado de un profesor de Francés mirándolo. Todo está igual. Nada ha cambiado.

Sucede que obtiene un vistazo de Zayn mientras da vuelta por un corredor, mayormente sólo un jopo y una nube triste de cardigan caminando por el pasillo con un enorme libro acomodado bajo su brazo. Está revolviendo un termo con café y aún así luce medio dormido, y nadie puede esperar que Louis deje ir esa cara gruñona sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

“¡Primer día de escuela!” dice enérgicamente, golpeando su brazo mientras pasa. “¡Despabílate, sol mío!”

Zayn le frunce el ceño y Louis sonríe en respuesta, complacido de que haya al menos una persona en el mundo que odie las mañanas tanto como él. “Vete a la mierda,” murmura.

“No, ahora cuida ese lenguaje,” molesta Louis. “Somos los moldeadores del mañana, ¿recuerdas?”

“Voy a moldear este libro en tu cara.”

“También te quiero,” dice Louis, y se separan, Zayn baja por las escaleras y Louis sigue por el pasillo para llegar a su aula.

Zayn y él se integraron al staff en el mismo año y se volvieron mejores amigos casi inmediatamente debido al compartido terror del primer año enseñando en la escuela y la apreciación del estilo del otro, en medio de un mar de tartán y beige. Zayn comenzó como profesor asistente y se apoderó del puesto luego de que el profesor de Literatura anterior se jubilara. Se han ganado una reputación de traviesos y Louis no la ve del todo justa. Tal vez han administrado tests de sobriedad a alumnos aleatorios en los pasillos, tal vez pusieron accidentalmente-a-propósito brillantina en los conductos de aire como broma de graduación. Ambos tienen coartadas válidas para cuando el auto del director apareció en el techo, e incluso si hipotéticamente hubiesen estado involucrados, habría sido idea de Zayn. Hipotéticamente.

En el segundo año, contrataron a Niall inmediatamente apenas salido de la universidad como asistente de director de orquesta, y se llevaron bien inmediatamente. Es un buen chico, relajado como él solo y siempre confiable, aunque es más probable que se siente y se ría de sus planes más que participe en ellos.

Louis sabe que ellos son considerados como los profesores “cool”. Los más jóvenes y los menos probables a amonestarte por infringir el código de vestimenta. También sabe que Zayn es “el que está bueno”, cuyas clases son ansiosamente esperadas cada comienzo de año. Es entendible. Louis honestamente se apiada de las ingenuas adolescentes que aparecen en clase y tienen que confrontar al señor Malik leyendo Wordsworth con sus ojos llenos de sentimiento y sus dramáticos pómulos.

Los ojos de Zayn, llenos o no de sentimiento, son irrelevantes ahora, porque tiene que pasar todo el día procurando evitar que un grupo de adolescentes pase a estado vegetativo mientras él habla del programa de estudios. En su primer año se le dio el típico arreglo de que tenga sus clases en el teatro, pero si hay algo que Louis necesita es su propio espacio, y luego de un año irritando a las autoridades y siendo interrumpido por asambleas y competiciones de deletreo, se le dio su propia aula. No es mucho, pero es suya.

Esa debería ser la frase que defina su vida, siendo sinceros.

Los estudiantes comienzan a entrar lentamente, pequeños grupos acomodándose en asientos aleatorios. Louis ve varias caras familiares. Ha estado lo suficiente en los corredores para haberlos visto allí en algún punto u otro, y muchos de los que terminan en sus clases han estado al menos en una de sus producciones. Para cuando suena el timbre sólo hay un par que no reconoce, ya sea porque son nuevos o porque se las han arreglado para volar fuera de su radar. Excelente. El primer día siempre es divertido. Nunca nadie sabe qué esperar de él.

Louis cierra la puerta y se sube a su escritorio, sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a la clase.

“Muy bien,” dice Louis, acomodándose los lentes. “Vamos a saltearnos la parte en que digo buenos días como si no estuviera por mi tercera taza de té y ustedes lo repiten como si estuviesen felices de usar corbatas tan temprano.”

Una especie de risa nerviosa recorre el salón y Louis sonríe. Había olvidado que es bastante bueno para esto.

“Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, mi nombre es señor Tomlinson,” continúa. “Antes de que alguien pregunte, soy de Doncaster, soy Capricornio y disfruto de largos paseos a la máquina expendedora del tercer piso, y sí, McDonell, espero que tu mamá nos prepare toffee de nuevo para los ensayos nocturnos que tengamos.”

Otra risa. Louis siente parte de la tensión abandonar el aula.

“Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes piensan que ésta es una manera fácil de obtener buenas notas sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Está bien, nada de lo que avergonzarse. Yo mismo lo hice cuando tenía su edad,” dice suavemente. “Pero si creen que van a aprobar sin abrir alguna vez un libro o hacer su tarea, están trágicamente equivocados. Vamos a cubrir algunas de las bases del teatro, estudiaremos a algunos de los más grandes escritores, practicaremos actuación e improvisación así como algo de escritura. Va a ser divertido, lo juro. Si no se divierten en todo el año, tienen permiso de golpearme en la cabeza.”

Con el hielo lo suficientemente roto, Louis pasa listas con fechas importantes del trimestre y explica su política de corrección. El resto del día sigue el mismo camino, y cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, Louis se siente algo complacido con su trabajo.

Hay más de un salón de profesores en el colegio, pero hay uno en el corredor de Louis, por lo que naturalmente lo reclamó como suyo para el final de su primer mes. Es el más pequeño de todos, sólo una mesa, cuatro sillas y un pequeño toilet adjunto. Pequeño, pero definitivamente lo suficientemente bueno, y todos saben que los almuerzos allí le pertenecen a Zayn, Louis y Niall.

Louis piensa, mientras toman asiento al tiempo que hablan de sus planes personales para el año, que su virtud para expandirse en el espacio debe ser su más útil atributo. Estrella-de-mardeando lo llama. Es una estrella de mar.

“Obviamente voy a mantener el musical de primavera,” les dice Louis, “pero ¿qué tal si hago uno de Shakespeare en el otoño? ¿Qué piensan?”

“Pienso que eso suena a que tendré que ayudarte con dos shows en lugar de uno,” dice Niall.

“Ése es un buen hombre,” dice Louis, golpeándole suavemente la espalda. “Gracias por ofrecerte como voluntario.”

“Vas a consultarme sobre esto, ¿verdad?” interviene Zayn, dándole una mirada a Louis sobre su café. “No vas a permitir que un grupo de quinceañeros destrocen al pobre barbudo, ¿verdad?”

“Créelo o no, Zayn, sé una o dos cosas sobre Shakespeare,” dice Louis. “Sólo porque no me pase la vida analizando sonetos no quiere decir que sea un idiota.”

Zayn ríe y lo codea. “Puede que seas un idiota.”

“¿Qué está en la lista de lectura este año, Zayn?” le pregunta Louis. “¿Fahrenheit 451? ‘Fue un placer quemar…’”

“Ja, ja,” dice Zayn inexpresivo mientras Niall bufa sobre su almuerzo. “Chistes de bomberos. Eres comiquisimo.”

El resto de la semana pasa suavemente, y Louis empieza a lentamente acostumbrarse a la rutina. Se siente agradable tener algún propósito después de meses de andar por el agua. Por la mayor parte, sus estudiantes parecen ya entusiastas con las partes más prácticas de las clases, y sólo se quejan un poco cuando les asigna leer para el fin de semana. Dentro de todo, es un buen comienzo, y cuando Louis se recuesta en la noche del viernes con Duchess y comida para llevar, no está infeliz consigo mismo.

Es su vida, y es en su mayoría noches calladas y solas y los lugares donde la amargura lo hizo más duro por dentro hace años, pero está bien, y hace lo mejor que puede para ignorar el sentimiento punzante en su estómago.

******************************************

Louis no está seguro por qué, en un mundo que contiene iPhones, el equipo de sonido básico requiere de cables suficientes como para estrangular a un búfalo de tamaño promedio. Seguramente esto ya ha sido solucionado. Seguro hay científicos utilizando su ciencia para arreglar esto. Seguro eso es para lo que sirve la ciencia.

Niall trajo los parlantes en el carrito de equipo audio visual, y luego regresó con una enorme caja de cartón. “Cualquier cosa que necesites debería estar aquí,” le dijo, probablemente siendo perfectamente consciente del infierno al que estaba castigando a Louis. El muy bastardo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Louis está revolviendo en la caja, sin encontrar el cable que necesita para conectar su laptop con los parlantes. Había planeado hacerles escuchar canciones de Le Boheme y Rent, así sus estudiantes podrán comparar ambas interpretaciones. Y estaría jodido si fueran a escuchar ópera a través de los parlantes pedorros de su laptop. Algunas cosas son sagradas.

Aunque algunas clases sagradas tendrán que ser pospuestas si no puede encontrar el maldito cable que necesita. La caja es de la mitad del tamaño del mismísimo Louis, y está agachado por la mitad, cazando entre las docenas de cables idénticamente negros que permanecen allí.

Luego de una eternidad, encuentra el cable que cree que es el indicado, justo en el fondo. Bendita sea la dulce compatibilidad USB, bebé Jesús. Sosteniendo sus anteojos con una mano, extiende una mano, la extiende, lo roza con sus dedos… Y pierde su balance, su torso cayendo dentro de la caja, sus piernas flotando encima suyo, antes de volcarse y ser llevado a la que es probablemente la más incómoda vuelta carnero de todos los tiempos. Se mantiene ahí por un momento, despatarrado sobre su espalda, su cuerpo superior y cabeza aún dentro de la caja y cubierto de cables de parlantes. El cable que necesita está extendido sobre su cara. Burlándose de él.

“Um, ¿está todo bien ahí?” dice una voz, obviamente aguantándose la risa.

Hay una persona en su aula. Un testigo de su actual estado. Louis mira al final de su cubo de la vergüenza de cartón y considera quedarse allí por siempre.

No. Eso nunca funcionará. Un Tomlinson nunca admite la derrota.

“¡Sí, perfectamente!” dice alegremente. “Eso fue totalmente intencional.” Comienza a menearse fuera de la caja en lo que cree la máxima habilidad. “Gimnasia, tú sabes. Trabajando en mi rutina de piso.”

Libre de su prisión reciclable, alza la mirada para ver quién lo ha encontrado en tal predicamento.

Oh. Oh.

Louis tiene la repentina urgencia de prenderse a sí mismo fuego. Su casi rescatador es un joven, lo que Louis había sabido por su voz, pero no había estado preparado para esto. Cabello rizado oscuro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que le gusta tanto a Louis que se siente ligeramente violado. Y nadie debería lucir tan bien con una remera blanca básica y pantalones camuflados. Se está apoyando sobre el marco de la puerta del aula, mirándolo.

Louis parpadea. Él sigue allí. La auto combustión es cada vez más atractiva. Al menos Zayn podría coquetear con ese ardiente bombero con el que está obsesionado sobre los restos quemados de Louis. Algún bien podría venir de esto.

Louis nunca ha visto a esta persona en su vida. Está seguro de ello. Lo recordaría.

Se levanta los tirantes, que han caído de un lado, y busca palabras que no lo hagan sonar como un completo idiota. Lo que le sale en su lugar es, “¿Quién mierda eres?”

Sutil, Tomlinson. Muy agradable.

La recién descubierta perdición de su vida sólo ríe —Jesús, tiene hoyuelos— y se despega del marco de la puerta. “Soy Harry,” dice. “Estaba pasando, escuché un golpe, pensé que necesitarías una mano,” continúa, extendiendo dicha mano hacia Louis. Él la toma y Harry tira de él para incorporarlo.

En algún punto entre estar en el piso y estar parado, Louis se da cuenta que sus piernas están totalmente enredadas entre cables, y no puede hacer nada más que mirar con horror cómo su momentum lo arrastra directo contra el pecho de Harry. Es un muy bonito pecho. Amplio, sólido, tibio. Oh, Dios. Debería haberse quedado en la caja. No había apreciado completamente su tiempo en la caja. Había sido tan joven, tan tonto.

Harry sólo ríe de nuevo y sostiene a Louis derecho por la cintura con una mano, y mierda, Louis ya lo odia.

“Quédate quieto, solucionaremos esto,” dice. Se tira sobre sus rodillas y empieza a trabajar en desenredar los cables alrededor de sus piernas. Louis observa estoicamente la pared y se niega a contemplar el estado actual de su vida. Hay un extremadamente atractivo extraño arrodillado a nivel visual de su entrepierna. No. Nope. No va a procesar esa información.

“Aquí vamos, casi libre,” dice Harry levantándose sobre sus pies, sosteniendo el final de un cable. “Danos un giro, entonces,” dice, tirando ligeramente del cable.

Louis obedece, sus orejas quemando, y piruetea su camino a la libertad. Si va a hacer quedar ridículo, no va a hacerlo por la mitad.

Harry ríe abiertamente. “Me parece que tienes la medalla dorada asegurada.”

Louis da una exagerada reverencia. “Eres un hombre de buen gusto.” Hace una pausa un momento, cambiando su peso. “Um, gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías, eh, no decirle a nadie sobre esto? Nunca.”

Harry sonríe con su horrible sonrisa. “Claro, no hay problema. No le revelaré tu rutina a los rusos. ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda con el resto?” pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el equipo. “Puedo manejar un parlante.”

La idea de pasar otro completo minuto en su presencia hace que Louis quiera arrancarse la piel. “Oh, no. Creo que estoy bien. Gracias por todo, Harry,” dice rápidamente.

“Un gusto conocerlo, señor…” se queda en silencio.

Louis considera por un momento dar un nombre falso, pero recuerda que está escrito en el maldito pizarrón desde el primer día de clases. “Tomlinson. Louis,” agrega, extendiendo su mano.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha. “Louis,” dice, estrechando su mano. “Supongo que te veré por ahí.” Y luego se va.

Louis deja salir el aire que al parecer estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo y voltea hacia la caja para encontrar —o reencontrar, supone— el cable que necesita. Todo es culpa de Niall.

Casi vuelve a tropezar consigo mismo nuevamente cuando un pensamiento le llega. Preguntó por mi apellido, no mi nombre. Oh, Dios. Oh, no.

En el almuerzo, Zayn descarta cualquier preocupación y continúa metiéndose papas fritas en la boca. “No tiene que ser un estudiante. De todos modos, ¿el modo en que lo describiste? Suena muy ardiente para ser un adolescente.”

Louis mantiene la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. “Tal vez está malditamente desarrollado.” Espía entre sus dedos. “¿Qué sabemos nosotros lo que las hormonas en la comida están haciéndole a la juventud, Zayn?” Había estado comiéndose con la mirada a un alumno. A un niño. Había estado admirando la firmeza pectoral de un niño.

Zayn extiende la mano y roba un pedazo de pollo asado del plato de Louis. Louis deja salir un sonido escandalizado y sacude su mano, pero para nada. “Hey, sólo estoy protegiéndote de las hormonas, amigo,” dice Zayn con suficiencia, antes de meterse el pollo en la boca. “Pero volviendo a cómo probablemente irás a la cárcel.”

Louis gruñe y entierra su cara en la ensalada.

No ve al chico con sobredosis hormonal por dos días y comienza a pensar que tal vez imaginó todo en la neblina de una contusión. Lastimaduras en la cabeza pueden causar alucinaciones, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que pueden. Y probablemente no puedas ir a prisión debido a alucinaciones.

Debería haber sabido que su suerte se acabaría eventualmente, y está caminando a su auto en la tarde del viernes, pensando en si va a ser una noche de vino tinto o blanco, cuando un balón de fútbol aparece de repente en su campo de visión y pega de lleno en el capó de su auto.

Normalmente estaría enojado, pero sólo suspira en señal de derrota. Probablemente tendría más energía de juntar su enfado si su auto no fuese un pedazo de mierda. O si no estuviese tan exhausto.

“¡Perdón! Perdón,” dice una voz detrás suyo. Hace lo mejor que puede para poner una mirada fulminante mientras se voltea, pero su rostro se vuelve algo más cercano a 'animal acorralado' cuando ve quién se está acercando.

“¡Hey, Louis!” dice Harry, todo sonrisas y sudor. “Realmente lamento esto, los chicos aún no saben del todo bien lo que están haciendo.” Los chicos. Louis lo incorpora. Zapatillas. Shorts de fútbol. Otra tres veces maldita remera blanca lisa. Cristo en el Cielo, está en el equipo de fútbol.

Empieza a componer titulares en su cabeza. ¡SHOCK DEPORTIVO! Profesor local enorme pervertido, marginado por siempre.

“Está… está bien,” deja salir.

“No realmente, ya que mi trabajo es evitar que se avergüencen a sí mismos,” dice Harry, levantando la pelota. Es recién ahí que Louis ve la cuerda de un silbato plateado colgando de su cuello, rebotando contra su pecho cuando vuelve a pararse.

“Eres,” Louis traga, “¿eres un nuevo profesor de gimnasia, entonces?”

“Algo así,” dice Harry. “Técnicamente el título es ‘profesor asistente’. En su mayor parte, vengo todas las tardes para ayudar con el equipo. Pero sí, tengo que evitar que ese montón patee pelotas al estacionamiento, así que siéntete libre de gritarme.”

Fuegos artificiales estallan en la cabeza de Louis. “Ah, no es tanto problema.” Marchan bandas en su cerebro. “Mi auto es pura abolladura en este punto, de todos modos una más no dolerá.” Harry ríe. Louis no va a ir a prisión.

“No pregunté antes, ¿qué enseñas?” pregunta Harry, tirando la pelota al aire y atrapándola.

“Teatro,” responde Louis, siguiendo el movimiento de la pelota con los ojos. “El, um, incidente que atestiguaste más temprano fue parte de un intento de interesar a mis estudiantes en la ópera. No funcionó del todo.”

“¿Así que estás a cargo de llevar a cabo las obras y todo eso?” pregunta Harry, aún revoleando la pelota.

“Sí, ése soy yo. Aunque otros profesores terminan ayudándome, con el set y todo eso. Niall Horan usualmente termina siendo el encargado del sonido para el musical.”

El rostro de Harry se ilumina. “¿Niall el director de orquesta? ¡Niall es genial! De hecho voy a estar ayudándolo con algunas cosas audiovisuales este trimestre.” Finalmente atrapa la pelota y la acomoda bajo un brazo. “Siendo honestos, no tengo mucho de qué ocuparme en las tardes, así que es bueno tener algo para hacer.”

Louis sonríe como si toda su lista de cosas para hacer de todo el año no haya sido repentinamente arreglada alrededor de sus tardes. “Bueno, soy un caso perdido con lo electrónico, así que será bueno tener a alguien además de Niall para acosar por ayuda.”

Parece que Harry está por decir algo, pero una voz proveniente de la cancha de fútbol grita. “¡Styles! ¿Esa pelota rodó hasta Siberia? ¡Apúrate!”

Él voltea en dirección a la cancha y grita un “¡Voy!”. Vuelve a mirar a Louis, caminando hacia atrás. “Bueno, siéntete libre de acosarme cuando quieras, Louis Tomlinson,” dice con una sonrisa traviesa antes de voltear y trotar hacia la cancha.

Louis se guarda un ataque de pánico lo suficiente como para apreciar la vista.

No es hasta que llega a su casa que piensa en mensajear a Zayn.

no es un alumno. sigues estando oficialmente más loco que yo

*****************************************

Parece que hay una especie de fuerza cósmica aquí en el trabajo, porque Louis sigue encontrándose a Harry en los días siguientes. Cuando se detiene en la oficina principal para agarrar algunas formas, Harry está ahí, pegando unos horarios de partidos en el pizarrón de boletines sobre el escritorio. Cuando va a buscar a Niall para interrogarlo sobre una partitura, Harry sólo está en el closet donde guardan los instrumentos de percusión, molestando con unos tambores.

Hacen conversaciones amistosas cada vez, nunca demasiada incomodidad entre ellos. Louis lo atribuiría al hecho de que salvar a alguien de morir estrangulado por una caja repleta de cables es parte de una larga lista de romper el hielo, pero se siente como más que eso. Hay una especie de conexión natural aquí. Louis no ha clickeado con nadie desde el primer momento hace años, pero cada vez que se encuentra a Harry, todas las piezas parecen caer en su lugar.

Louis está en camino a comprar un refresco de su máquina expendedora favorita, la del tercer piso, cuando sucede de nuevo. Está pensando en sus cosas, en realidad. Sólo quería una agradable y refrescante bebida, no ser cegado por la vista de Harry usando un cuello en v con las mangas arremangadas, un brazo apoyado sobre la máquina.

Harry es atractivo. Harry es muy, muy atractivo. Esto no es noticia. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de sentirse como si tuviese una contusión cada vez que lo ve? ¿Es esto alguna condición psicofísica debida a la primera vez que se conocieron? ¿Tiene daño cerebral?

Harry es tan atractivo que hace a Louis sentir que tiene daño cerebral. Esta no es una buena situación.

Louis tiene la mitad de su mente con la idea de darse vuelta y escabullirse a la seguridad de su hogar de estrella de mar, pero se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de hacerlo, propulsado inconscientemente hacia adelante por alguna fuerza que no conoce. Daño cerebral. Definitivamente daño cerebral.

“Hola de nuevo,” dice Louis cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado, tono engañosamente casual. Harry alza la mirada y sonríe.

“Estoy comenzando a creer que me persigues,” dice Harry con ojos traviesos.

Louis ríe. “Me atrapaste. Me gusta apegarme a personas que me recuerdan a una vez en la que me humillé gracias a un equipo audiovisual. Es un hobby mío.”

“Ya veo,” dice Harry, aún sonriendo, “¿es alguno de tus otros hobbies desatorar comida de la máquina? Porque estoy, como, sin dinero y se supone que ese es mi almuerzo.”

Louis se las arregla para alejar sus ojos del rostro de Harry y evaluar la escena, y sí, efectivamente hay un paquete de frituras trabado arriba en la máquina.

“Ah, sí,” dice Louis. “Ésta es un poco riesgosa. La mejor selección de comida de los alrededores, pero muy malhumorada también. Tienes que tener algo de finura con ella.”

“Okay,” dice Harry. “Muéstrame.”

Louis ha hecho esta exacta rutina docenas de veces estando solo, pero no se le había ocurrido lo ridícula que en realidad es hasta que Harry está allí, observándolo expectante. Afortunadamente, Louis tiene mucha experiencia en refugiarse en lo ridículo. Toma la máquina con ambas manos, la sacude fuertemente un par de veces, patea la esquina inferior izquierda y choca su cadera contra el lado derecho.

El paquete de frituras cae con el silencioso sonido de derrota.

“Eres increíble,” dice Harry agradecido, y Louis no puede hacer nada más que sonreír tontamente y hacerse a un lado para permitir que Harry tome su comida.

“¿Eso es todo lo que realmente almorzarás?” le pregunta Louis.

Harry se encoge de hombros. “Tengo una junta con el entrenador en una hora. No me apetecía hacer todo el camino de vuelta a mi apartamento para luego tener que volver aquí. Pensé en comer algo en el auto.”

“Eso es basura,” dice Louis, hablando antes de darse cuenta que ha tomado una decisión, “eres uno de nosotros ahora. Ven a sentarte conmigo.”

El rostro de Harry se ilumina antes de que Louis considere la posibilidad de retractarse. “Sí, está bien. ¿Tienes un salón? Nunca he estado en uno.”

“Oh, Harry,” dice Louis. “Tenemos mucho que enseñarte sobre el mundo.”

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

“Lo juro por Dios, si sales usando algo de cuero voy a encerrarte en el cuarto de suplementos,” está gritando Louis.

Zayn le hace una cara a la puerta, sabiendo que Louis está del otro lado sentado con su ensalada, ocupando tanto espacio como puede de la única mesa del salón junto a Niall y ese atractivo entrenador de fútbol del que se hizo amigo. De quien se hizo amigo. Dios, el solo pensamiento de esta tarde lo tiene tan abrumado que ya está confundiendo preposiciones.

Se encuentra con sus propios ojos en el espejo del pequeño baño y acomoda su chaqueta de cuero sobre su camiseta, suavizando el cuello. Finalmente tiene el cabello perfecto, un artísticamente desprolijo jopo como si hubiese sucedido por accidente y sabe lo bien que luce su trasero en esos pantalones. Correcto. Bien, botas puestas, mete el cárdigan en su mochila, y luego un último vistazo antes de estar listo.

“¿Debería usar anteojos?” grita a través de la puerta, frunciéndole el ceño a su reflejo. “Quiero verme, como, inteligente y adulto, pero no sé. ¿Son muy hipster?”

“Zayn, cariño, ese hombre es tan ciego que podrías menearte hacia él usando shorts dorados lamé y él te agradecería por haber ido a la asamblea,” le dice Louis. “Ahora sal de ahí antes de que te tuerzas algo, ya sé que estás haciéndole pucheros al espejo.”

Zayn suspira. Louis no se equivoca en ninguna de las dos cosas. Decide dejarse los anteojos puestos. Algo así como que balancean todo el look rockero, como sí, soy arriesgado y misterioso, pero también leo Byron y disfruto de quesos caros.

Alza su mochila y abre la puerta, Louis lo ve e inmediatamente tira su tenedor.

“Cristo,” gime Louis. Niall a su lado deja salir un chiflido.

“No empiecen,” dice Zayn. “Ninguno de los dos.”

“Perdón, perdón,” dice Louis, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. “Sólo estoy teniendo flashbacks de guerra de la última vez que tuve que pasar mi tarde conteniendo a una horda de adolescentes excitadas gracias a esta mierda. ¿Quieres que te arresten?”

“No está tan mal,” murmura Zayn, hundiéndose en su silla.

Louis bufa. “Luces como salido de un video musical.”

“Sabes qué día es,” dice Zayn.

“¡No es excusa!”

“¿Qué día es?” el entrenador de fútbol —Harry, piensa Zayn— pregunta, bizqueando entre Louis y Zayn sobre su paquete de frituras.

“El Día de Concientización sobre Incendios,” dicen él, Louis y Niall al unísono, Louis con un aire de terror y Niall con la boca llena de frituras. Harry sólo los mira.

“Verás, querido Harry,” dice Louis, “cuando un hombre ama mucho, mucho a otro hombre—"

“¡Cállate!” dice Zayn. Puede sentir sus orejas calientes.

“¡Sólo iba a contar la historia!” dice Louis.

“No lo hagas,” dice Zayn. “La cuentas mal.”

“¡No lo hago!” exclama Louis, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en lucir profundamente ofendido. Le hace un guiño a Harry, quien se muerde una sonrisa. Aunque no parece reaccionar de ningún otro modo, y por un momento Zayn agradece que, aunque Louis es un idiota trivializador, no se hace amigo de imbéciles homofóbicos. “La cuento con el drama y teatralidad que ricamente merece, como mi regalo como proveedor de las artes.”

“¿Quién tiene un contrato para un libro aquí, tú o yo? Y de todos modos, ¡lo haces sonar estúpido!” dice Zayn. Mira hacia abajo, jugando con sus dedos con el mango de su taza. Su café se enfrió. Tardó mucho en el baño. “No es estúpido.”

“Muy bien,” dice Louis. “Tú cuéntala.”

“Sí,” acuerda Harry. Apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y sostiene su mandíbula sobre sus manos, frituras completamente olvidadas, pestañeando de forma expectante hacia Zayn.

Zayn se ocupa de soltar un largo y sufrido suspiro, sin permitir que nadie se de cuenta del hecho que ha esperado la mayor parte de su vida que alguien saque el tema. Es su historia favorita para contar, y sabe que Louis va a reclamar si no comienza ahora.

“Bueno,” comienza Zayn, “comenzó hace como un año. Era—"

“¡Finales de septiembre!” grita Louis. “La primera brisa fría en el aire parecía hablar de nuevos—"

“¡Estoy contando la historia!”

“Correcto, perdón,” dice Louis, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa, “continúa.”

“De todos modos,” prosigue Zayn. “Fue hace como un año. Había pedido prestado un libro antiquísimo de Yeats de la biblioteca —tú sabes, ¿el poeta? Así que lo devolví y una semana después me di cuenta que había dejado en él esta foto con mi mamá, y volví a buscar el libro para recuperarla, sólo que el libro ya no estaba.

Se habían quedado sin espacio en los estantes, así que vendieron unos libros para hacerle lugar a otros nuevos, ¿sí? Y alguien había comprado el libro y había pagado en efectivo, así que ni siquiera pude conseguir el nombre para intentar pedírsela.”

“Un par de meses después, sólo estaba en mi departamento mirando televisión cuando alguien tocó el timbre.  Casi que no abro porque no estaba esperando a nadie. No sé por qué abrí la puerta, sólo lo hice. Y estaba este… hombre.”

Zayn puede sentirse a sí mismo sonreír ahora, a ninguno de ellos pero a un punto fijo en la blanca pared frente suyo y el recuerdo de una cálida mano y una sonrisa con arrugas. Se conoce a sí mismo, conoce a su cerebro y sabe que podría hacer poesía para Liam por horas si alguien lo dejara. Una vez se embriagó y pasó la noche encogido sobre la mesa de café de Louis rapsodiando, la mitad citas poéticas resbaladizas, la mitad largas y detalladas descripciones de la forma de los labios de Liam. Louis nunca se ha recuperado totalmente de lo que llama un ‘evento traumático de vida’ y aún pega un respingo cada vez que alguien menciona la palabra flexible. Zayn ha aprendido a guardarse la mayor parte, incluso si es su continua obra de arte.

Se dedica a recordar esa noche por millonésima vez. Ahora se siente algo desgastada en los bordes, usada y cómoda, su persona descalza con pantalones manchados de pintura, y Liam en la pobre luz de su corredor, el cuello de su remera tirado hacia un lado.

“Era hermoso,” les dice Zayn. “Estos grandes ojos marrones que eran como que podías decir que era la persona más agradable del mundo con sólo mirarlos. Allí parado en mi umbral, usando jeans y una remera, sonriéndome como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, extendiéndome la foto de mi mamá. Dice que compró el libro hace unos meses pero que no encontró la foto hasta la semana anterior, y que pensó que la querría de vuelta, así que fue a la biblioteca y consiguió mi nombre y dirección de sus archivos. Y como que yo sólo me quedé mirándolo… hasta que puso la foto en mi mano y logré arreglar mi cabeza para agradecerle antes de que se vaya, y luego se fue, y no me di cuenta hasta diez minutos después que no había preguntado su nombre. Literalmente el hombre perfecto apareció en mi puerta —bello, dulce, lee al puto Yeats— y lo dejé ir como un idiota.

“Y entonces, antes de las vacaciones por Navidad, un transformador explotó frente a la escuela y vinieron los bomberos a asegurarse que todo estuviese bien y que nadie estuviese herido, y allí estaba él. Con el uniforme de bombero. Y se acordó de mí. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y vino a hablarme, estrechó mi mano, dijo que su nombre es Liam Payne.”

“Y entonces,” dice Louis, “decidiste que la mejor forma de ganar su corazón es pasar el resto de tu vida creando pequeñas emergencias para llamar al departamento de bomberos en lugar de invitarlo a cenar como cualquier persona cuerda.”

“¡Haces que suene peor de lo que es cuando lo dices así!” dice Zayn, bajando su mirada para fulminar a Louis con ella. “Aún no sé siquiera si le gustan los hombres. Esto, esto es el destino. Esto es mi Orgullo y Prejuicio, y sólo tengo una oportunidad, y no voy a cagarla por apresurarme. Sólo estoy, tú sabes, dándole un empujón al destino.”

“También podrías cagarla dándole la impresión de que eres un pirómano. Generalmente algo que hace perder el interés a una persona cuyo trabajo es salvar a la gente de incendios,” dice Louis. “Jane Austin nunca intentó causar una explosión con químicos en el laboratorio de ciencias.”

“No puedes probar que fui yo,” dice Zayn. “Mira, sólo digo, no puede ser que todo esto haya sido una coincidencia. Un día todo va a caer en su lugar y sucederá perfectamente, y okay, tal vez tenga que tener uno o dos cigarrillos bajo un detector de humo para que eso pase. Soy sólo un hombre, Louis. ¿Quién soy yo para discutir con el destino?”

“Santa mierda,” habla finalmente Harry. Luego se inclina sobre su asiento y dice, “¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“Oh, Dios,” gruñe Louis, frotándose los ojos bajo los anteojos. “¡No lo apoyes!”

“¡Pero esto es brillante!” dice Harry. “Además, ¿no escuchaste? No estoy apoyándolo, sólo estoy apoyando al destino, Scrooge.”

“No soy Scrooge,” farfulla Louis. “Soy realista.”

“Aunque lo eres. Eres Ebenezer Tomlinson,” concuerda Zayn entre risas y Harry también ríe. Louis mira a Zayn como si quisiera estrangularlo con su bufanda, lo cual hace a Zayn reír más. 

“El más Scrooge,” agrega Harry.

“Este me cae bien,” dice Zayn, extendiendo un puño hacia Harry, y Harry no duda un momento en chocar sus propios nudillos contra él. “Creo que nos llevaremos bien.”

“Genial, ahora tengo a dos tontos románticos desparramando sus sentimientos por todos lados,” suspira Louis. “Esto no funcionará. Niall, dime que te sigue importando una mierda todo excepto de dónde viene tu próxima comida.”

“Yo creo que están todos locos,” dice Niall encogiéndose de hombros. “Tú también, Louis. Estás loco por preocuparte tanto.”

“Púdrete, Horan.”

Niall vuelve a encogerse de hombros y sigue comiendo.

“De todos modos, como decía antes de ser despiadadamente traicionado por todos los que están en esta habitación,” dice Louis, acomodándose los lentes con lo que él cree que es la máxima dignidad y regresando su atención a Harry, “el punto de todo esto es que una vez por trimestre hay un Día de Concientización sobre Incendios, y envían un grupo de bomberos a hablar sobre cómo no prender fuego las cortinas de tu madre o lo que sea —no saques ninguna idea, Zayn —¡ouch!”

Zayn sólo sonríe mientras Louis hace toda una producción de frotar su espinilla donde Zayn la pateó por debajo de la mesa. Se ha hecho justicia.

“Siempre envían a Liam porque es muy bueno con los alumnos,” le dice Zayn a Harry. “Es encantador.”

“Es ardiente,” dice Louis. “Son casi tan babosas con él como lo son contigo.”

“No puedo culparlas realmente,” dice Zayn.

“No sé si eso fue una referencia hacia tu bombero o a tu propia vanidad,” dice Louis, “pero de cualquier modo, ugh.”

“Eres igual de vanidoso que yo y lo sabes,” dice Zayn. “No me hagas revisar tu Bebo de nuevo porque sabes que lo haré.”

“No sé de qué hablas,” dice Louis, pateándolo de regreso. Mira a la pantalla de su teléfono, chequeando la hora. “Bueno, si no nos vamos pronto, vas a perderte la oportunidad de hablar con tu hombre antes de la asamblea, y por más que detesto las asambleas, amo observarte derretir en un tibio y tembloroso charco de pomada.”

“Cállate,” dice Zayn, pero en cuanto comienza a levantarse de su silla puede sentir su corazón empezando a latir en su garganta. Es un poco ridículo, realmente, porque ha hablado con Liam docenas de veces antes. La vez del sótano inundado, las dos veces que el gato de Louis quedó atrapado arriba de un árbol. Habían tenido una muy agradable conversación sobre tejas esa vez que alguien —Zayn no dice quién— llamó anónimamente para reportar que los detectores de humo de su pasillo no estaban según el reglamento. Son conocidos amistosos por ahora. Zayn tiene un montón de conocidos amistosos. Es un hombre adulto y está muy lejos de una maldita virgen que se sonroja en cualquier sentido.

Así que es ridículo que para el momento en que llegan al teatro y los ojos de Zayn se centran en la remera de Liam y la mitad del traje de bombero que lleva puesto, su cerebro se pone borroso.

“Ve,” dice Louis, empujando a Zayn en su dirección. “Ve a saludar.”

“Correcto,” dice Zayn. Encuadra sus ojos. Puede hacer esto. Él es sexo con piernas. Seres inferiores caen en su camino.

Hace su camino por el pasillo mientras los otros tres se deslizan por una fila de asientos cercana al frente. Liam está a mitad de una conversación con otro bombero, luciendo como siempre como el chico-de-al-lado más atractivo del mundo. Pero con traje de bombero. Zayn se pregunta qué hizo para merecer esto.

Ha estado ensayando exactamente qué decir por días. Lo ha recitado frente al espejo miles de veces, practicado exactamente cómo debería lucir la expresión en su rostro. Es la línea perfecta para abrir, inteligente y casual y lo suficientemente graciosa para ser intrigante.

Mientras está dando sus últimos pasos, Liam voltea y lo ve y rompe en una sonrisa, y Zayn no puede por su vida recordar qué demonios iba a decir.

“Hola,” dice vagamente. No puede sentir su rostro.

“¡Hola, Zayn!” dice Liam, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Zayn. “¿Cómo estás?”

No lo sabe. Zayn no sabe cómo está.

“Bien,” se las arregla para decir.

“Estoy contento de oír eso,” dice Liam, y en serio suena como si lo estuviera. “¿Listo para la asamblea?”

“Lo mismo cada trimestre, ¿verdad?” se escucha decir Zayn e inmediatamente desea poder retirarlo porque ¿por qué mierda dijo eso? Ahora suena como un maldito idiota.

Aunque Liam sólo ríe, impávido. “Diste en el blanco. Amo hablar con los chicos, pero entre tú y yo, estoy hartándome de leer estas tarjetas.”

“Cool,” dice Zayn. “Tengo que irme ahora.”

Liam luce algo decepcionado, pero la lengua de Zayn está pegada a su paladar y está comenzando a retroceder lentamente. “Oh, okay,” dice Liam. “¡Bueno verte!”

Zayn se voltea y se escabulle de nuevo por el pasillo, ya pensando en esa botella de vodka en su refrigerador. Eso fue todo. La cosa por la que había estado esperando toda la semana, y la cagó, de nuevo, porque siempre la caga, porque puede conseguir que cualquier persona en el mundo lo folle excepto la persona que en realidad importa. Honestamente, debería ser estudiado por científicos. Algo está mal en él.

“¿Cómo te fue?” dice Louis tan pronto como Zayn se sienta en el asiento entre él y Niall. Harry está inclinándose sobre el otro lado del asiento de Louis.

“Déjame en paz,” dice Zayn, tratando de no sonar tan miserable como se siente.

“¿Le dijiste que quieres deslizarte por su vara?” pregunta Louis.

“Cállate,” murmura Zayn.

“¿Te pidió trepar tu escalera?” dice Louis, pellizcando a Zayn en un costado.

“No eres gracioso,” dice Zayn.

“Deberías pedirle ver su manguera,” se suma Harry, y Louis tiene una expresión en el rostro como si acabase de ganar la puta lotería.

“Espero que todos mueran de disentería,” les dice Zayn.

Al menos, piensa Zayn, no estará flotando solo en este particular mar de desesperanza por mucho más. Puede ver el modo en que Louis mira a Harry, cómo su codo cuelga sobre el lado de Harry en el apoyabrazos compartido, el modo en que ríe cuando Harry se inclina y le susurra algo al oído a mitad de la asamblea. Es muy temprano para saber, en realidad, pero se hace una nota mental, marca la fecha de la caída de Louis en algún punto del futuro cercano.


	2. Dos

LOUIS

Las clases han comenzado a tener momentum ahora que todos han tenido un par de semanas para ajustarse a nuevos horarios y nuevas personas. Puede oír a Niall armar la sección de latón a través de su ritmo cuando pasa por el aula de orquesta, ya preparándose para el concierto de otoño, y Zayn no se calla la boca sobre la unidad que está haciendo de Wordsworth, que es casi tan malo como cuando no se calla la boca sobre Liam. Incluso Harry está comenzando a ponerse serio sobre hacer que los muchachos hagan entrenamiento, aunque todavía se toma su tiempo para almorzar con ellos todos los días.

Por su parte, Louis ha escogido “Mucho ruido y pocas nueces” como su Shakespeare, razonando que probablemente sería mejor hacer que los estudiantes empiecen con una comedia que con una de las obras más pesadas. Ha estado pegando volantes y hará audiciones el mes siguiente. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, tiene clases en las que enfocarse. Su estrategia de enseñanza comienza con movimiento, con las partes que hacen que todos se aflojen y que los chicos en realidad tengan ganas de ir a las clases, y gradualmente meterse en guiones y trabajos escritos. Cometió el error de, en su primer año, comenzar con los fundamentos del teatro en teoría y creyó que iba a matarse mientras todos caminaban arduamente por Otelo. Ningún hombre puede decir que Louis Tomlinson no aprende de sus errores.

Hoy está sentado sobre su escritorio, supervisando a una de sus clases mientras intentan llevar a cabo un ejercicio de improvisación grupal. Es hilarante, de hecho. Los chicos todavía están aprendiendo, y hay muchas pausas incómodas y expresiones de pánico, pero están realmente intentando.

Ahora es turno de Stuart Standhill, imitando a un ñu ebrio con lo mejor de su habilidad. Resulta que es brillante en este juego, cosa que Louis esperaba. Ha trabajado anteriormente con Stuart en algunas de sus obras anteriores y el chico tiene un don natural para el drama y excelentes habilidades cómicas. Aunque eso no es lo que Louis está observando.

Lo ve de bruces en el suelo, manos sobre su cabeza, estirándose para la risa de sus compañeros como una planta en el sol. Se sonríe un poquito, pero es casi doloroso de ver porque sabe. Sabe, y es como ser un espectador inmóvil de sus propias memorias.

Recuerda cómo hace dos años, cuando Zayn lo llamó después de la escuela sonando totalmente destrozado para contarle cómo tuvo que cortar con una pelea que había comenzado en el baño de chicos del segundo piso, cómo el pobre Stuart fue golpeado como la mierda por dos compañeros de su clase. Recuerda cómo Zayn le dijo que el chico le había rogado que no lo reportara y Louis entiende eso perfectamente. Recuerda cómo se sentía anhelar tanto ser simplemente normal, y él también creía a esa edad que delatar a los que te habían lastimado hacía que todos supieran que merecías ser lastimado.

Ha visto mucho a Stuart en los pasillos y en sus obras desde entonces. Ha visto cómo se comporta con sus amigos y cómo lo hace en clase. Era más callado de más pequeño, pero en los años recientes se ha convertido en una nueva persona, todo chistes, morisquetas y energía constante. Louis conoce ese baile con esa canción muy íntimamente, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia escondiéndose detrás de esa línea de defensa. Recuerda esa energía incontable y sin descanso, intentando tanto ser el ruidoso o el gracioso para que nadie notara que era diferente en ningún otro modo. Sólo tienes una identidad a esa edad, y no puedes ser “el gay” si ya eres “el payaso de la clase”.

Stuart está haciéndolo bien, realmente bien. Tiene una novia de vez en cuando, una amiga cercana con la que va tomado de la mano y besa en su casillero. Aunque, por la mayor parte, Louis puede decir que todos como que saben. Las chicas lo tratan como a un amigo más, el que conoce seis maneras de hacer que las chaquetas del uniforme sean menos trágicas y que retoca su cabello para el musical de primavera antes de hacer la prueba de micrófono. Los chicos parecen divididos, medio fascinados por lo brillante de su personalidad, medio confundidos por algo que nunca se atreverían a decir en voz alta, o al menos no frente suyo. Louis sabe que Stuart debe pretender que no se da cuenta, que él mismo no lo sabe, que tiene la esperanza de que un día intentará lo suficientemente duro y todo estará bien.

A veces Louis se pregunta cuánto tiempo durarán las similitudes, se pregunta si la vida de Stuart terminará como la suya. Se pregunta si dejará de mentirse cuando cumpla dieciocho, si llorará en la campera de su madre mientras se confiesa, si habrá alguien en casa que se haga cargo de él. Se pregunta si ya tuvo ese terrible primer crush en un amigo heterosexual que lo ama de todas las maneras excepto la indicada. Louis casi espera que ya haya tenido ese dolor rompe-costillas lo suficientemente temprano para que no lo persiga por el resto de su adolescencia. Se pregunta si, cuando el momento llegue, el alivio de finalmente haber salido hará a Stuart imprudente, si romperán su corazón la suficiente cantidad de veces para que comience a sostener a las personas a una distancia segura. Si lo hace, estará bien preparado, listo para volver a caer en los viejos hábitos de tener la guardia alta todo el tiempo. Se pregunta si Stuart será como él cuando llegue a los veinticinco años, un jodido dueño de un gato cuyas últimas cinco folladas fueron insignificantes cosas de una noche que sólo disfrutó a medias.

Y la cosa es que realmente quiere ayudarlo. Quiere sentar al pequeño chico a puertas cerradas y decirle que esto no lo hará feliz, que las partes sanas y brillantes de su ser no son las únicas que valen la pena ser reveladas. Pero sabe que si alguien le hubiese hecho eso —llegar y destruir la ilusión de que estaba engañando a alguien— probablemente hubiese destruido cualquier pequeña sensación de seguridad que yaciese en él. Lo hubiese hecho introvertirse o marginarse, horrorizado porque alguien pudo ver lo que había dentro suyo.

Además, si está siendo honesto, no sabe cómo convencer a alguien de algo de lo que ni él mismo está seguro.

Así que mira y hace lo que puede. Sus clases y producciones son espacios seguros para todos, inclusiva y especialmente para Stuart. O al menos son tan seguras como Louis sabe hacerlas. Escucha a un par de chicos al fondo hablar sobre Stuart y les dice que pueden leer unas cien páginas extra para la próxima clase ya que parecen tener tanto tiempo libre. Sabe que seguirán hablando fuera del aula, pero estaría jodido si permitiera que sucediese dentro de esas paredes. No tiene el delirio de arreglar la vida de nadie, pero no va a dejar que se vuelva peor frente a sus ojos.

Y espera que un día, tal vez, Stuart acuda a él. Es uno de los profesores más jóvenes y con la fama de ser uno de los de mente más abierta. Incluso si Zayn a veces dice que tener el poder de dirigir lo vuelve un “idiota de proporciones volcánicas”, es bastante querido, al menos por la Isla de Juguetes Marginados que constituyen sus alumnos de teatro. Trata siempre de dejar en claro que es una persona con la que los chicos pueden hablar, y espera que eso sea suficiente.

“¡Y corte!” exclama Louis, bajándose de su escritorio. Stuart se congela a mitad de un elaborado baile de cortejo de un ñu ebrio y Louis quiere darle palmaditas en la cabeza. “Buen trabajo hoy, todos ustedes. Sin temor a empujar los límites. Me gusta eso. Aunque creo que ya no más chistes sobre el frente Y del director, señorita Harrison,” dice, apuntando a una chica pecosa al frente, que sólo se encoge de hombros como respuesta. Louis suprime una sonrisa. Su tipo de chica. “Es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy. Dense un aplauso.”

La clase aplaude y comienza a reunir sus cosas y salir en fila del salón, aún riendo entre ellos de las mejores partes del juego. Stuart es uno de los últimos en salir, un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shelley Harrison, y Louis hace un pequeño asentimiento mientras pasan. Stuart parpadea, inseguro de cómo responder, y luego está en el corredor y Louis se queda parado en la puerta viendo a su yo de hace nueve años ir a almorzar.

************************

Le tomó alrededor de un día a Harry descubrir que Louis tiene un período libre después de su almuerzo, y ha estado yendo a verlo desde entonces. A veces sólo se sienta en silencio mientras Louis corrige papeles o trabaja en nuevos planes de clase, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan hablando, constantemente hablando, enroscados en esta nueva calidez de la compañía del otro.

Aprende que Harry es originario de Holmes Chapel pero que terminó solo en Manchester luego de que un amigo le prometiera dejarlo mudarse con él pero tuvo una transferencia de trabajo en el último minuto. Abandonó la universidad a los diecinueve y probó suerte con una variedad de cosas —repostería, clases de leyes, cantar en una banda— pero ninguna de ellas funcionaba muy bien para él. Al final, siempre regresaba a la fotografía y decidió hacer algo con ello. Está en su último año, tomando clases de fotografía en una universidad cercana por las mañanas. Tiene el ojo puesto en un par de internados, particularmente uno en Londres, pero habla de ese como si en verdad no tuviese una oportunidad. El amigo con el que iba a mudarse es amigo del director de Educación Física, y se sintió tan mal por dejarlo sin un lugar en el que quedarse que arregló todo para que trabajara como asistente del entrenador para ayudarlo a pagar la renta.

Es fácil darse cuenta que Harry ama la fotografía, constantemente tomando fotos de cosas con su teléfono o con la enorme cámara que a veces carga. Louis aprende rápidamente a escabullirse del camino, escapando del cuadro cada vez que Harry alza la cámara para tomarle una foto sin razón aparente. Cuando Harry le pregunta por qué, él sólo se encoge de hombros. “Te estoy haciendo un favor, Harry. Soy tan bello que romperé el lente. Deberías agradecerme,” dice con un guiño, y Harry lo deja ahí la mayoría de las veces. Aún así Louis se mantiene vigilante, incluso mientras empieza a coleccionar datos de Harry.

Aprende que Harry ama los hongos pero los odia en la pizza, que es completamente serio acerca de ‘Realmente amor’ siendo su película favorita, que tiene veintitrés años y de alguna manera se las ha ingeniado para no tener un casual disgusto por todo y todos en la vida como Louis ha hecho. Aún prepara postres cuando está feliz. Tiene una hermana que ama y una madre a quien llama todos los días, y Louis es el primer amigo que ha hecho desde que se mudó a Manchester.

Tiene más de 20.000 canciones en su iTunes, la mitad de las cuales son de bandas de las que Louis no escuchó jamás. Una tarde, luego de que Harry hace que Louis escuche cinco canciones seguidas que dice que son sus “favoritas” y Louis no conoce ninguna, parece llegar al final de su soga.

“Eso es todo,” dice Harry, golpeando en iPod contra la mesa con una fuerza que hace que Louis se preocupe por el bienestar del aparato. “Cuando los festivales lleguen este año, iremos, y serás educado lo quieras o no.”

“No estoy realmente seguro de que sea necesario—“ comienza a decir Louis, pero Harry lo interrumpe.

“Confía en mí. Es necesario. Iremos al festival de Leeds, yo elegiré los actos que veremos y vas a escuchar música que no tiene remixes dubstep ni versos de Pitbull.”

Louis mastica su lapicera. “Creo que si buscas lo suficiente en YouTube encontrarás remixes dubstep de casi todo.”

“Sabes a lo que me refiero,” ríe Harry. “No trates de escapar de esto con un tecnicismo.”

“Es sólo que no veo nada malo en algo de pop, demándame,” dice Louis. Tampoco tiene ganas de escuchar a muchos hombres y posiblemente una cabra llorar sobre sus barbas acompañados por un ukelele.

“¡Yo tampoco!” protesta Harry. “Pero tus opiniones del pop son trágicas. ¿Katy Perry sobre Beyoncé? ¿En serio, Lou? ¿Eres humano siquiera?”

Eso comienza una discusión que dura el resto del período libre de Louis y algunos días más. Eventualmente Louis admite la derrota, pero eso entusiasma más a Harry con la idea de “educarlo”. Después de eso, Harry comienza a traer música nueva para Louis todos los días. Louis sólo le agradece e intenta no pensar en qué quiso decir Harry con que irían a los festivales juntos. Eso es algo que los amigos hacen, ¿verdad? Y ahora son amigos. Así que si Louis se queda dormido escuchando la música que le dio, está siendo un buen amigo, llevando a cabo su investigación.

Si está siendo honesto, Louis encuentra algunas canciones tan aburridas que son una bienvenida cura para su ocasional insomnio, pero eso no se lo va a decir a Harry.

Aunque hay una cosa que no aprende sobre Harry y está comenzando a volverlo ligeramente loco. No es como si importase. No debería importar. Pero la curiosidad de Louis está matándolo. Intenta lo más que puede averiguarlo sin preguntar directamente, tirando pistas y oportunidades a Harry para comentar algo al respecto, pero nunca funciona. El hecho permanece: la sexualidad de Harry Styles es un puto misterio.

Una tarde durante el almuerzo logra manipular la conversación para que sea sobre sus propias vidas sexuales, angulándolo como que es un chiste. Zayn es máximamente predecible, describiendo una igual cantidad de hombres como de mujeres luciendo extremadamente complacido con su habilidad para coquetear, luego añadiendo de forma dramática que nunca nadie ha llegado a ser suficiente desde que conoció a Liam. Niall le tira una servilleta en la cara y habla de su propio truco para levantarse chicas americanas en los bares, del cual ya todos sabían, y luego Harry comienza a hablar.

“No lo sé,” dice, encogiéndose de hombros mientras traga un poco de su sándwich. Louis intenta lo mejor que puede que no se note que está pendiente de cada palabra. “No he salido propiamente con nadie desde que cumplí veinte.”

“Pero has dormido con personas,” interrumpe Zayn con estudiada indiferencia, pero por el modo en que cuidadosamente evita su mirada, Louis puede decir que Zayn sabe cuál es el punto de esta conversación. Honestamente, a veces olvida lo buen amigo que es Zayn. Debería comprarle una canasta de frutas uno de estos días.

Harry ríe un poco. “Sí, algunas personas. Cosa casual. Nadie era, como, mi alma gemela, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, me gustaron, pero nada serio.”

Personas. Nadie. Dios maldiga a Harry y su puta aversión a utilizar palabras de género específico. Louis va a meterlo en una jaula con osos.

Necesita cambiar su alcance. Si quiere información de Harry, tal vez tenga que dar algo de información propia. Muy bien. Mantiene sus ojos entrenados en el rostro de Harry, planeando memorizar y detectar cualquier cambio en su expresión.

“Las almas gemelas no existen, Harold, no importa cuántas veces Zayn se haya pajeado en la bañera pensando en Liam, así que es natural que no hayas encontrado la tuya.” Ignora el grito ofendido de Zayn. “Yo, como tú, he buscado y encontrado comodidad en el reino del sexo casual, y no he encontrado un solo caballero al que valga la pena comprometerme en años.”

Ahí está. Ahí fuera. Sus ojos no abandonaron el rostro de Harry en ningún momento mientras hablaba y observó, bueno, nada. Ni una maldita cosa. Ni espasmo, ni parpadeo, ni un puto tic en la ceja. Harry Styles tiene la cara de póker de una roca o no le importa una mierda a quienes otras personas follan. Sobre todo, una de las menos traumáticas pero más agravantes salidas del closet que alguna vez tuvo.

“Eso es porque eres un maldito cínico,” dice Niall.

Louis finalmente saca su atención de Harry y voltea a ver al rubio, para quien pestañea repetidamente. “Oh, cariño, tú sí sabes cómo hacer sentir especial a una chica.”

“¿Cómo se supone que sabrás si te gustan o no si no, tú sabes, hablas con ellos? ¿O sabes sus nombres?” dice Zayn. “En realidad, eso sería una mejora a este punto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te follaron?”

“Oh, eso me lo recuerda, ¿cómo está tu padre?” sonríe Louis con afecto, escabulléndose del tenedor con el que Zayn le apunta.

Los cuatro ríen y luego la conversación se aleja de su punto inicial, hacia temas que, si alguien le pregunta a Louis, son mucho menos interesantes que saber dónde mete Harry su pene.

Normalmente, si un chico estuviese tan a bordo del tren del Épico Destino de Zayn y Liam, Louis asumiría que es al menos un poco gay. Pero entonces, Harry es un estudiante universitario —un estudiante de arte, si la fotografía cuenta como uno— y ¿quién sabe qué cuenta como conducta heterosexual normal para ellos? Además, si no fuese heterosexual, ¿por qué no dijo nada cuando Zayn y Louis lo hicieron?

Louis se resigna a la ignorancia, pero eso no lo detiene de mantener un ojo sobre Harry en los días siguientes. Si tuviese diez centavos por cada vez que un chico hizo como que no importaba cuando admitía su sexualidad y luego lo evitaba como la plaga, tendría al menos setenta centavos, y si bien no puede comprar mucho con eso, es mucho en contexto. Tres más y podrá comprarse una soda en la máquina expendedora del tercer piso. Metafóricamente.

Pero estará jodido si puede encontrar una sola diferencia en el comportamiento de Harry. Sigue yendo a verlo todo el tiempo, sigue robándole comida del plato, sigue exhibiendo cero sentido de espacio personal. Louis no tiene idea de cuál es el ángulo, pero va a descubrirlo eventualmente. Ha lidiado con una justa cantidad de hombres encantadores en el pasado, y en su experiencia, no hay intenciones lo suficientemente puras que no haya descubierto por movimientos anteriores.

Hasta entonces, supone que sólo disfrutará de la compañía de Harry, aguardando el tiempo suficiente para sacarle la ficha. Después de todo, Harry se ríe de los chistes de Louis, que es más que suficiente justificativo para mantenerlo cerca. Además, siendo honesto, a Louis le gusta lo que Harry aporta al grupo. Había comenzado a volverse Louis y Zayn peleando apasionadamente, y Niall mirando y aportando el típico comentario sarcástico, todos sabiendo cómo los demás reaccionarían ante lo que hicieran. Él y Zayn son problemáticos por naturaleza, y cuando no tienen algo a lo que molestar, se molestan mutuamente intercambiando comentarios inteligentes porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Niall sería el blanco, pero le importa tan poco que no es divertido. Funcionan bien como trío, Niall balanceando la manía de Zayn y Louis, pero se estaba volviendo predecible, su diversión transformándose en rutina.

Ahora hay una nueva variable y Louis encuentra que disfruta tener a Harry en el grupo. Nunca sabe de qué lado estará Harry en sus discusiones de mentira, o si sólo se burlará de ambos para su propio disfrute, y tener a Harry cerca hace que Niall hable más. De repente las voces flotan sobre la mesa, risas sonando con genuina sorpresa. Louis no había notado que los tres habían estado teniendo las mismas conversaciones una y otra vez hasta que Harry cambió el guión.

Sin siquiera intentarlo, Louis se encuentra acomodándose en una nueva normalidad donde Harry es una parte fundamental. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando ve que Harry ha olvidado su iPod en su aula mientras guarda todo para irse un martes a la tarde. Harry no tiene su propio salón, ¿dónde más dejaría sus cosas si no es en el aula de Louis?

Lo agarra mientras se va, tomando el camino largo al estacionamiento para pasar por la cancha y devolverlo antes de irse a casa. Está silenciosamente complacido de tener esta vez una excusa para verlo y saludarlo, en lugar de que sus pies lo lleven en esa dirección en contra de su voluntad. Hasta ahora, Louis siempre ha pasado y tal vez saludado cortamente con la mano a Harry, pero nunca había tenido una justificación para detenerse y hablar con él, y Louis nunca ha sido muy dado para tener cortas conversaciones tontas. Aunque parece estar convirtiéndose en eso, cambiando su camino de rutina sólo para poder saludar de lejos, pero no quiere pensar en ello.

Hace su camino y llega a la valla. Es lo más cerca que alguna vez ha estado del campo de juego mientras entrenan, y mira a los jugadores achicando los ojos, inseguro de adónde dirigir la vista para hallar a Harry.

“Ánimo, Richards, sé que tienes más que eso,” Louis escucha sobre el sonido de la práctica, y sigue el sonido de la voz hasta que sus ojos aterrizan sobre Harry.

Está entrenando. No sólo supervisando el entrenamiento como Louis siempre había asumido, pero corriendo con ellos, gritando instrucciones y palabras de aliento. Louis observa mientras zigzaguea por las banderas que han puesto, su cabello húmedo sobre su frente, remera pegada por el sudor. La luz del sol hace sus brazos brillar. No un brillo como Mills & Boon. Un brillo duro, sucio y deportivo. Louis no estaba exactamente preparado para esto.

Cuando llega al final de las banderas, alza la mirada y detecta a Louis. “¡Corran de nuevo!” instruye y da un pitido con el silbato. Los jugadores obedecen y Harry trota por el campo, deteniéndose ante la valla y pasando sus dedos por el alambrado.

“¿Qué tal, Lou?” pregunta Harry respirando pesadamente, pero sonriendo. Louis casi tiene problemas con mirarlo directamente a los ojos, todo músculos, sudor y energía. Harry luce como para lo que fueron inventados los cuerpos.

Putamente desconsiderado, eso es lo que es.

“Dejaste esto en mi aula. Creí que lo necesitarías antes de mañana,” dice Louis, pasando el aparato mediante un agujero en el alambrado. El rostro de Harry se ilumina y lo agarra felizmente.

“Creí que lo había perdido, gracias a Dios,” dice. “Iba a tener que correr dos millas sin música. Habría muerto, muchas gracias.”

Louis traga y le sonríe a Harry como si no hubiese una película en vivo en su cabeza de Harry corriendo en cámara lenta con la banda sonora de Carrozas de Fuego de fondo. Porque eso sería loco.

“Te ves bien,” suelta. “Quiero decir, eh, el equipo. Parecen… bien condicionados.”

Harry rompe en una sonrisa y wow, Louis tiene que irse de allí rápidamente. “¡Gracias! Hemos estado trabajando muy duro.”

“Claro, duro. Muy duro. Um. Eh, bueno—“ comienza Louis, preparado para armar una excusa para irse.

“Deberías venir a vernos al partido al final de la semana,” interrumpe Harry.

“Oh, uh, seguro, suena genial,” dice Louis, porque es su mejor estrategia para escapar de allí lo antes posible, para nada porque tiene problemas para decirle que no a chicos sucios. No que Harry sea un chico sucio. Oh Dios. Aborten. Aborten. “Claro. De todos modos. ¡Te veo mañana!” dice con un ligeramente maníaco saludo, y luego se escabulle con el rabo entre las patas y se aleja.

“¡Nos vemos!” exclama Harry mientras se marcha, y su rubor no desaparece hasta que está a mitad de camino a casa.

 

ZAYN

Ya ha sido un día largo para Zayn. Lleva dentro una hora y ni siquiera ha podido tener una taza entera de café, la primera muy suave y la segunda derramada completamente en el asiento de pasajero en su auto. No puede hacer que un grupo de adolescentes se interesen en romanticismo oscuro versus trascendentalismo sin un poco de cafeína en su sistema. Simplemente no puede.

Tampoco ayuda que su editor ha estado respirando sobre su espalda la última semana esperando conseguir los borradores de los próximos capítulos de su libro. Está completamente agradecido de tener un editor siquiera, que alguien haya leído sus pequeñas historias y le haya dicho que quiere que escriba un libro, pero es estresante tener que escribir según la agenda de alguien más. No hay manera de que lo tome bien cuando le diga que está considerando cambiar un poco la trama de la historia. Su protagonista es un cantante, pero hay algo que no se siente bien, necesita más personas. ¿Dos cantantes? ¿Puede ser sobre dos cantantes? Definitivamente necesita cafeína.

Está en la sala del segundo piso, la que tiene una buena máquina de café, finalmente sosteniendo una taza con café fuerte sin nadie alrededor para arruinarlo, cuando Louis llega y se acomoda a su lado. Está luciendo agresivamente agradable, y Zayn enseguida sospecha. Nueve de cada diez veces, Louis luce agresivamente agradable cuando quiere algo o cuando está ocultando algo. Las raras veces en que en efecto está siendo agresivamente simpático son de algún modo terroríficas, así que nada bueno puede salir de esto.

“Zayn, mi chico, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi favorito?” dice Louis alegremente, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Sí, Zayn nunca volverá a ignorar sus instintos.

Suspira dramáticamente. “¿Qué quieres, Tomlinson?”

Louis agarra sus perlas imaginarias. “Seguramente no estás cuestionando mi sinceridad. ¿No puede un hombre simplemente adular inocentemente a su amigo sin tener ningún otro tipo de otras intenciones?”

Zayn bebe un sorbo de su café y comienza a sentirse un poco mejor, lo suficiente como para reír un poco y empujar suavemente a Louis. “Un hombre puede. Tú no.”

Louis sonríe y pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. “Estoy anonadado, anonadado, por tus acusaciones. Herido, incluso. Afortunadamente, sé cómo puedes recompensarme.”

Años de experiencia le han enseñado a Zayn a no comenzar una pelea cuando Louis se pone así. La última vez que lo hizo, Louis pasó días hosco y de algún modo fue Zayn quien terminó disculpándose. Necesita más amigos. “Bien, bien, Jesús. ¿Qué quieres?”

“Ese es el Zayn que conozco y amo,” dice Louis. “Estás libre esta noche, ¿verdad?”

Dios, Zayn amaría tener algo planeado, algo escrito en rojo en su calendario social, pero tras una ardua búsqueda en su cerebro, no encuentra nada. Ni siquiera la hora feliz del departamento de Literatura que se hace una vez cada dos semanas, que siempre se las arregla para evitar. Maldición, maldición, tres veces maldito.

“Sí, estoy libre,” suspira.

Louis aplaude felizmente. “¡Ya no! Vendrás conmigo al partido de fútbol esta noche.”

Zayn le frunce el ceño al café. “¿El partido? ¿Por qué irías al—?” Y luego lo entiende. “Oh.” Alza la mirada para ver a Louis con diversión. Esto es muy bueno. “Oh.”

Louis refunfuña. “No me mires así.”

“¿Así?” pregunta Zayn. “¿Cómo así?” Toma la taza de café y remata sorbiendo un poco. “Sólo estoy feliz de que el pequeño Louis esté aprendiendo a jugar bien con otros.”

“Vete a la mierda, Malik,” dice Louis, pero Zayn puede escuchar la risa detrás de ello. “Mira, él lo mencionó, dije que iría, y sería raro tener que sentarme allí solo todo el rato, ¿está bien? Sólo le hago un favor. Es todo lo que es.”

Zayn sólo alza las cejas mientras revuelve una cucharada de azúcar en su café.

“Te odio,” dice Louis, petulante. Zayn no dice nada, sólo mira a Louis sobre su taza mientras bebe otro sorbo.

“Bien,” dice Louis. “Tal vez no me importaría verlo correr de un lado a otro sobre las líneas por noventa minutos, pero no seas engreído. Soy sólo humano y tú mismo dijiste que estaba bueno.” Mira a Zayn, expectante. “¿Okay?”

Zayn deja la taza y sonríe de lado. “Bien, iré. Pero después de esto estamos parejos, ¿hecho?”

Louis resopla. “Una vez intentaste causar un incendio con grasa en mi cocina, Malik, no estamos ni cerca de estar parejos.” Voltea para salir del salón, luciendo extremadamente complacido consigo mismo.

“¡Tú sacaste toda la cosa de proporción!” exclama Zayn.

“¡Te veo a las siete!” canturrea Louis como respuesta mientras la puerta se cierra.

Zayn maldice y comienza otra taza de café. Definitivamente un largo día.

Robar suplementos de arte de su propio salón lo hace sentir un poco como un raro, pero totalmente vale la pena cuando esa noche Louis lo encuentra en la tribuna con un enorme cartel que dice “Vamos, equipo” cubierto de brillantina. Su rostro. Mitad bebé probando limón por primera vez, mitad gato siendo bañado. Hermoso.

Louis hace su camino hasta Zayn. “Voy a asesinarte y alimentar a Duchess con tu cuerpo,” dice, sacándole el cartel de las manos y metiéndolo bajo el asiento antes de que alguien más lo vea. “Y luego te vomitará, porque no eres merecedor de su tracto digestivo.”

“Oh, hola, Zayn, muchas gracias por venir,” dice Zayn con voz aguda. “Estás haciéndome un gran favor y te debo una. Eres el mejor amigo que un imbécil como yo podría tener.” Mira a Louis enfáticamente. “Lo siento, estaba llenando las líneas que olvidaste decir.”

“Cállate,” dice Louis. “Está por comenzar.”

Lleva su atención al campo, donde los jugadores y entrenadores están estrechando manos. Zayn encuentra al sujeto provocador de la miopía de Louis, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros. Sí, lo entiende. Este chico es muy atractivo a los ojos. Y es bastante decente, lo que siempre es un plus. Claro, no tiene los suaves ojos marrones ni el rostro de santo de otro, más deseable hombre, pero ¿cuándo ha sido el gusto de Louis mejor que el de Zayn?

El reloj empieza a contar y los jugadores despegan sobre el campo. Zayn enseguida se sumerge en el juego, para su sorpresa. Para ser adolescentes, no son malos, y el juego es peleado. Quizá haya algo para decir de las habilidades como entrenador de Harry. Mucho antes del entretiempo están 1-1.

Voltea a ver a Louis, que ha estado inusualmente tranquilo todo el partido. Cuando miran fútbol juntos, generalmente está gritándole a la pantalla, tanto a los jugadores como a los árbitros por igual. “No va mal hasta ahora, ¿verdad?” dice Zayn, codeándolo suavemente.

Louis se sobresalta, como si se despertara de un sueño. “Oh, um, sí,” dice. “Es bueno el, uh, fútbol.” Entrecierra los ojos, mirando al campo. “¿Dónde están los jugadores?”

Zayn lo mira inquisitivamente, esperando el chiste. Nunca llega.

“Es… es el entretiempo, Louis.”

“¡Claro!” dice Louis alegremente. “Entretiempo. Sí, ya sabía. Mi parte favorita, el entretiempo.”

“¿Estás— ¿Has visto el juego siquiera?” pregunta Zayn, incrédulo. Louis ama el fútbol. También odia el fútbol, pero siendo sinceros, eso es parte de amarlo.

Louis pone una expresión defensiva. “¡Por supuesto que lo he visto! No sé de qué hablas.”

Zayn se sienta para atrás y se cruza de brazos. “Seguro. ¿Qué pasó cuando a nuestro lado se le concedió un penal? ¿Convertimos o no?”

Louis abre y cierra la boca, le da un vistazo al puntaje, y dice, “Lo hicimos, obviamente. Como si fuéramos a fallar.”

Triunfante, Zayn se acomoda hacia adelante. “No hubo penal, tarado. ¿Tuviste un coma o qué? ¿Te sucede algo malo?” dice, pero Louis ya está distraído, mirando a un lado de la línea.

Zayn sigue su mirada y entonces todo cobra sentido. Puede ver al pequeño espacio en blanco de su calendario bailar engreidamente ante sus ojos, y la canción que baila es “La ruina de Louis Tomlinson”.

“Oh, ya veo,” dice, sonriendo de lado. “Es un coma de lujuria.” Harry está haciéndole gestos a los jugadores, explicando estrategias en el aire, su camisa arremangada. Louis podría estar babeando. “Hombre, estás totalmente fuera de tu elemento, ¿no?”

“Vete a la mierda,” dice Louis suavemente, aún mirando a Harry. Incluso tiene una media sonrisa, el pobre bastardo. “Tengo ojos, es ardiente. No hay mucho elemento en el que estar.”

“También tengo ojos, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado,” dice Zayn. “Y nunca había visto esto, no importa qué tan ardiente sea el chico.” Golpea con su dedo la oreja de Louis, y sonríe cuando éste maldice. “He sido confiablemente informado de que soy muy ardiente, y nunca jamás has ignorado el fútbol para mirarme largamente. Ni a ninguno de los otros chicos que te has follado y luego despiadadamente hecho a un lado.”

Louis se frota la oreja. “No soy despiadado, tonto. No es mi culpa que tantos hombres sean para hacer a un lado. De todos modos, no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Esto es simplemente apreciación estética.”

Desafortunadamente para el punto de Louis, Harry escoge ese momento para mirar hacia las gradas. Detecta a Louis en la multitud y saluda emocionado, sonriendo como lunático. Louis devuelve el saludo con una expresión que es como luz de sol bajo los reflectores fluorescentes del campo.

Normalmente Zayn estaría emocionado por saber que tiene razón, de ver a Louis tan inconscientemente encantado, pero sólo se siente triste. Louis juró nunca mantener ninguna relación con sentimientos reales incluso antes de que Zayn lo conociese, y Zayn no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que nunca lo había visto así. No se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que es ver a Louis tranquilo, feliz, hasta que lo vio pasar. Es increíble, y triste, y terrorífico, y se pregunta si Louis honestamente no se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, o si sólo actúa. A Louis no le gusta hablar de los chicos con los que salió antes de mudarse a Manchester, pero Zayn sabe que se mantiene callado por un motivo.

Zayn extiende la mano para revolverle el pelo, torciéndole los anteojos. “Lo que digas, amigo,” dice, e intenta alejar sus preocupaciones por el resto del partido.

Funciona bastante bien, y vuelve a enfocarse en el juego sin pensar en el lento descenso de su mejor amigo a la estratósfera de su engaño con romance y precipitándose contra la dura realidad de Harry Styles. Para el minuto 80, Zayn voltea a ver a Louis mirando a Harry como si estuviera varado en una isla y Harry fuese un enorme pedazo de carne danzante y, muy bien, esto es divertido de nuevo.

“Sabes, Louis,” dice Zayn vagamente. “Hay un lugar llamado Internet donde puedes mirar a todos los hombres atractivos que quieras. Incluso gratis. Algunos ni siquiera tienen pantalones.”

“Púdrete,” repone Louis, soñador.

Ganan el juego 3-2, aunque Zayn duda que Louis pueda decir el resultado final ni con un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

“Vamos, quiero saludar a Haz,” Louis dice mientras la escasa multitud comienza a incorporarse y abandonar sus asientos.

“¿Haz?” pregunta Zayn. Se voltea y bloquea efectivamente el progreso de Louis fuera de la fila. “¿Cuándo llegaron a ponerse apodos?”

“Mueve tu trasero,” dice Louis, ignorándolo con un empujón.

Bajan en fila las gradas, dirigiéndose a la valla que divide a los espectadores de la línea de juego. Cuando llegan, Harry trota hacia ellos, palmeando la espalda de algunos de sus jugadores antes de llegar a la valla.

“Hey, estoy muy contento de que hayas podido venir,” dice, sonrojado por la victoria. “Tú también, Zayn, muchas gracias por venir.”

“No hay problema, amigo,” dice Zayn, pretendiendo que una décima de esta conversación está enfocada en él. “Tus chicos hicieron un buen trabajo.”

“Sí, fueron geniales,” dice Louis, el mentiroso. “Brillantes.”

Harry le sonríe ampliamente. Zayn va a vomitar. “Bueno, siempre ayuda saber que tenemos rostros familiares en las tribunas,” dice Harry. “Y tú, los dos, son los únicos rostros familiares que tengo hasta ahora, además de Niall. Así que en serio muchas gracias.”

“Cuando quieras,” dice Louis, y Zayn ve su futuro ante él, lleno de noches sentado en asientos plásticos incómodos, viendo a Louis embelesado. “Cuando quieras” su culo. Va a tener que desarrollar una vida social puramente por defensa propia.

Harry pasa una mano por su ridículo cabello y luce realmente pesaroso. “Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ayudar con la charla post-partido. Es, um, algo así como mi trabajo,” dice, sonriendo con remordimiento.

“Sí, no, ve,” dice Louis. “Ve a felicitar a las tropas.”

Caminando hacia atrás, Harry los saluda a ambos de forma militar. “¿Te veo mañana?” pregunta, mirando a Louis.

“Sí, por supuesto,” dice Louis, y Zayn no puede evitar rodar sus ojos cuando ve cómo se colorean las mejillas de Louis. “Mañana.” Observa a Harry voltear y abandonar el campo junto con los últimos jugadores rezagados.

Louis voltea y mira a Zayn con triste y patética satisfacción. “¿Viste? Esa fue una perfectamente platónica, amistosa conversación.”

Zayn se lo queda mirando por un momento, luego da vuelta sobre sus talones y camina hacia el estacionamiento.

“¿Qué?” exclama Louis a su espalda. Están todos condenados. “¡Zayn, estás imaginando cosas!” Condenados.

 

LOUIS

“Que no te gusten cosas deliciosas no te da clase, Lou, sólo te vuelve un snob,” dice Harry, dejando caer su mano sobre la agujereadora para enfatizar su punto.

Están en el aula de Louis nuevamente, papeles desparramados por los escritorios delante suyo. Harry siempre está pidiéndole a Louis que lo deje ayudarlo, que normalmente sería dulce, excepto porque la interpretación de “ayuda” de Harry consiste en él haciendo dramáticas lecturas de las escenas que escriben los alumnos de Louis, sumando voces graciosas. Aunque eso calme el dolor de corregir, no hace que Louis lo haga más rápido. Hoy, ya que Louis está agobiado por tareas domésticas, ha puesto a Harry a trabajar haciendo agujeros en las páginas del guión de “Mucho ruido y pocas nueces” mientras Louis las encuaderna. Eso le enseñará a intentar ser amable.

“No es que no me gusten cosas deliciosas,” dice Louis. Acomoda unas cuantas hojas y las pasa por los anillos. “Sólo no me gustan las cosas que me enferman violentamente en la parte trasera del taxi de camino a casa.”

“Los llamados tragos de chicas, repletos de luz solar y alcohol,” Harry dice mientras agujerea otro set de hojas. “Si no te gustan, es la prueba de que tienes una alergia a la felicidad.”

Louis rueda los ojos. “¿Estás diciéndome que eres de esos que se las pasa desfilando por el pub con uno de esos gigantes vasos con un pequeño paraguas arriba?”

“Sí, en caso de una pequeña tormenta,” dice Harry lógicamente. Hace una pequeña pantomima de que está sosteniendo un mini paraguas sobre su cabeza y ¿qué? Dios. Es tan adorable que Louis no puede decir nada cruel en respuesta. ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿De dónde vino? ¿Hay alguna isla tropical mágica en algún lado donde Harry Styleses caen de los árboles como cocos?

“Muy bien,” dice Louis, escondiendo su risa tras el Acto II. “Aún así, hay algo para decir sobre un buen escocés.”

“También hay algo para decir sobre el bingo en los cruceros, pero como no tengo un millón de años, no lo haré,” repone Harry, arrugando su nariz.

Louis hace un sonido de indignación. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

“Significa que el escocés —así como cualquier bebida marrón—” dice, haciendo una cara de disgusto infantil, “es para personas viejas, aburridas y sin imaginación. Así que ninguno de nosotros debería beberlo.”

“¿Así que debería ser como tú y darme diabetes a mí mismo?” contraargumenta Louis.

“Claro, no los bebes porque eres muy consciente de la salud,” molesta Harry, pinchándolo con la agujereadora en las costillas. “Seguro.”

“Muy bien, bueno,” dice Louis. “Tal vez disfruto del ocasional mojito. Cuando estoy de buen humor.”

“¡Una buena elección! Y también es divertido decirlo. Mo-ji-to.” Harry rueda la palabra dentro de su boca, acentuando cada sílaba. Louis supone que es un bastante placentero sonido.

“Mooo-jiiii-tooooo,” intenta. Okay, es una palabra divertida. Harry sonríe y responde.

“Mooooooooooooo-jito.”

“Mo-jiiiiiiiiiii-to.”

“Mojito-mojito-mojito.”

“Mo-ji-TO—” La última sílaba es un grito, que Louis corta en cuanto ve a Niall parado en el umbral, luciendo perplejo. No hay cómo saber cuánto ha estado ahí.

Los tres se miran entre ellos en silencio por un momento. Niall frunce sus cejas. “¿Mojito?” pregunta.

“Mojito,” responde Harry firmemente. Niall mira a Louis por confirmación.

“Mojito mojito,” dice rápidamente, asintiendo.

Niall asiente solemnemente como respuesta y se va, luciendo satisfecho.

Louis se lo queda mirando, luego voltea a ver a Harry. Él se encoge de hombros, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa, y vuelve a agujerear las hojas. La farsa dura menos de un minuto, y cuando Harry susurra “mojito” con la voz más pequeña posible, Louis se cae de la silla y ríe hasta llorar.

No es la primera vez que Harry “ayudándolo” termina con Louis mitad riendo, mitad llorando bajo su escritorio, y no es la última. Mientras el semestre progresa, la mayoría de sus proyectos individuales se vuelven compartidos en algún punto, y mientras Harry ayuda a Louis con lo que sea que le pida, la mitad del tiempo se la pasa siendo una distracción. Va de las dos formas; Louis sigue siendo impotente para decir no a lo que sea que le diga Harry, e ir a partidos de fútbol probablemente no sea el final de ello.

Harry mira unas ridículas películas americanas y viene con la idea de poner un lavado de autos para juntar dinero para comprarle unas nuevas camisetas al equipo, y la próxima cosa que Louis sabe, es que está parado en el estacionamiento en octubre con sus pantalones arremangados hasta la rodilla y un pequeño arsenal de esponjas. A Louis ni siquiera le gusta lavar sus propios platos. Las cosas se le están yendo ligeramente de las manos.

Niall y Zayn también se ofrecieron como voluntarios cuando Harry dijo que necesitaría un par de manos más para mantener todo funcionando, y realmente Louis está haciendo esto por la bondad de su corazón. Para ayudar a su amigo. Y, tú sabes, espíritu escolar y eso. Además, el sol le da una excusa para usar sus lentes de aviador, y eso es honestamente un servicio público.

Así que ha sido una tarde de sábado de llenar cubos de agua y botellas de jabón y generalmente mirar alrededor, porque por más que Louis quiera hacer cosas por Harry, no desea lavar autos ajenos. Aparte, los chicos del equipo tienen casi todo cubierto. Hay muchos torsos desnudos, fregarse y tirarse esponjas unos a otros a pesar de la fresca brisa en el aire. Louis piensa privadamente que toda la cosa es un poco homoerótica, honestamente, pero entonces nunca ha entendido completamente el proceso del hombre heterosexual, mucho menos el de los deportistas adolescentes.

Harry y Zayn han estado dando vueltas entre los autos, asegurándose que los conductores sepan adonde ir y ocasionalmente agarrando una alfombra para ayudar, y Niall ha puesto unos parlantes, haciendo una mezcla del top 40 de pop y Jay-Z mientras trabajan. Uno de los jugadores debe haberle dicho algo a un amigo, porque algo así como una hora después de que Zayn llegó, una pequeña multitud de estudiantes femeninas comenzó a congregarse al final del estacionamiento, observando como risueñas y hormonales águilas.

El flujo de autos es constante, y para la mitad de la tarde han recaudado una decente cantidad de dinero, más de la mitad de su objetivo. Además, Harry se ha dejado la remera puesta todo el día, y Louis cree que eso debería contar como otra victoria. Quien sea el santo patrono de evitar excitación pública, Louis le debe una. Está empezando a pensar que quizá puedan atravesar toda esta cosa sin incidentes.

Esa burbuja es mayormente explotada cuando Harry se acerca a donde Louis está perdiendo el tiempo junto a la manguera y refrescos. Llenar baldes de agua es una trabajo que da sed, ¿está bien? “Hey, Louis,” dice Harry, mirando a algo en la distancia sobre el hombro de Zayn. “¿Qué conduce el bombero de Zayn?”

“Algo realmente aburrido y sensible, creo,” le dice Louis. Está muy ocupado llenando un cubo de agua que la implicación de la pregunta no le llega hasta unos momentos después, pero entonces, “Oh, Dios.”

Louis sigue la línea de visión de Harry hasta un SUV gris esperando un par de lugares antes en la fila, y luego se enfoca en el conductor, y, por supuesto, hay un apuesto, bien formado rostro sonriendo complacido al mundo a su alrededor. Obviamente nunca se perdería la oportunidad de hacer algo filantrópico. Déjaselo a Zayn para obsesionarse con la persona más íntegra del planeta.

“Zayn va a tener una puta crisis,” dice Louis. “Ni siquiera tiene sus pantalones ajustados puestos.”

“Tenemos que hacer algo,” dice Harry, sus ojos agrandándose. “¿No puedes, tú sabes, enviarle un mensaje que diga alza la cabeza, llegó el amor de tu vida, probablemente deja de hacer esa cara cuando lavas los neumáticos?”

“No puedo, me dejó su teléfono para que no se mojara,” repone Louis, sacando el aparato de su bolsillo.

“Mierda,” murmura Harry, pero luego su rostro se transforma en algo que Louis sólo puede describir como problema.

“Oh, no,” dice.

“Tengo una idea,” dice Harry, sacándose el celular de su propio bolsillo. “Corre, trae a Niall y la manguera. Dile que traiga el equipo de música hasta aquí.”

Louis sabe que debería preguntar cosas, pero el entusiasmo de Harry lo tiene tomando acción inmediatamente. Niall luce escéptico en cuanto Louis llega a él, pero cuando le dice que es para ayudar al destino de Zayn y para burlarse de él, comienza a hacer rodar el carrito con el equipo entusiastamente. El SUV gris oscuro ya ha llegado a su turno, pero Louis cree que tienen tiempo para hacer lo que sea que Harry tiene planeado.

“Brillante, Niall, eres el mejor,” dice Harry cuando los ve volver. “¿Podemos conectar mi teléfono al equipo?”

Niall se encoge de hombros. “Sí, por supuesto.” Agarra el dicho teléfono y comienza a conectar cables.

Louis voltea hacia Harry. “¿Quieres decirnos en qué travesura nos estamos metiendo?”

Harry sonríe malvadamente. “Vamos a hacer un concurso de remeras mojadas para Zayn,” dice, mirando hacia la fila de autos. “Mierda, casi es hora del show. Louis, abre la manguera por la mitad y enciende el agua. Niall, ¿está el teléfono listo?” Louis ve a Niall levantar ambos pulgares y seguir las instrucciones de Harry.

Harry levanta su teléfono y deja su dedo sobre un botón. “Louis, cuando te diga, empapa a Zayn con la manguera.”

“Ajoy, ajoy, capitán,” dice Louis sonriente. Privadamente siempre había pensado que alguien debía manguerear a Zayn en más de una ocasión relacionada con Liam, pero esto es incluso mejor. Harry es posiblemente un genio.

Los tres tienen los ojos fijos en Zayn mientras éste termina con el frente del auto delante del SUV, ciegamente ignorante de sus planes para él. Luego se acerca a la ventanilla del conductor y dice algo que hace a la mujer reír, apunta a la estación delante donde puede hacer su donación para el equipo de Harry. El coche acelera, avanza y…

“Ahora,” dice Harry.

Louis libera el seguro de la manguera y apunta directo a la espalda de Zayn. El chorro de agua pega de lleno entre sus hombros, empapando su remera blanca inmediatamente. Por algún terrible instinto, Zayn voltea para intentar protegerse con sus brazos, pero todo lo que hace es mojar también su pecho. Cuando luce bien y empapado, Louis cierra la manguera, contento con su trabajo. Zayn mira a los tres con ganas asesinas en los ojos y agua en el jopo.

“¡Lo siento, Zayn!” exclama Louis felizmente. “Perdí totalmente el control de la manguera.”

“Sí, Louis, me di cuenta,” repone Zayn, y Louis sabe que el hecho de que estén rodeados por alumnos evita que le agregue un “maldito idiota”.

Les da la espalda, comienza a levantarse la remera para quitársela y Harry pone play. Por un momento, un glorioso momento, Louis piensa que en realidad debe haber algo en toda esta cosa del destino en la que Zayn cree tan obstinadamente, porque en ese momento, todo se alinea. Los primeros acordes de “Rock You Like a Hurricane” empiezan a sonar en el aire en el estacionamiento a tiempo perfecto con las pisadas de Zayn mientras camina hacia el auto de Liam, sacándose la remera por la cabeza, y entonces una nube se mueve en el cielo y el sol le pega en la espalda y okay, wow. Zayn mueve su cabeza cuando la guitarra empieza a sonar y si Louis no supiera mejor, diría que Zayn se está moviendo en cámara lenta. Es de hecho la cosa más ridícula que Louis ha visto, pero también la mejor cosa que ha pasado alguna vez.

Luego Zayn alza la mirada.

“Mierda,” susurra Louis, devolviendo la mirada. Harry tiene el puño metido en la boca con anticipación, sus ojos yendo de Louis a Zayn a Liam una y otra vez. Niall está a su lado susurrando “sí, sí” a sí mismo, sus ojos amplios.

Por medio segundo, Zayn parece congelado en su lugar. Mira a Liam. Liam lo mira y luego hace un pequeño saludo con la mano.

Esto, al parecer, es suficiente para sacar a Zayn de su estupor. Un cambio atraviesa todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Mientras se cuelga la remera de un hombro, rueda un poco sus caderas y cubre la última parte de pavimento que queda entre Liam y él, luce positivamente felino.

La perra está hambrienta, gritan los Scorpions, y Louis no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Zayn se pasea hasta la ventana de Liam, inclinándose lánguidamente para saludarlo. Liam, por su parte, tiene los ojos bien abiertos pero intenta mantener una conversación normal, bendito. La música continúa y oh, esto es bueno.

Sin despegar sus ojos de la escena desarrollándose enfrente suyo, Harry estrecha la mano de Niall y luego la de Louis. “Caballeros, tenemos mucho de lo que estar orgullosos hoy.”

Louis puede ver a Zayn flexionar sus pectorales desde aquí. Una victoria de este calibre merece un refresco. Se agacha a tomar una lata de soda del cubo repleto de hielos y la abre. 

“Ustedes dos son oficialmente parte del equipo del musical de primavera, porque esta es la producción de más alto nivel que esta escuela ha visto,” dice, alzando su lata hacia ellos como un brindis de mentira, y bebe un sorbo.

“No creo que ese chico esté preparado para lo limpio que quedará su auto,” dice Niall sagazmente.

“Oh, estoy seguro que Zayn se hará cargo de todas sus fisuras,” repone Harry y Louis se atraganta.

Liam dice algo y Zayn hace todo un show riéndose, apoyando una mano sobre su estómago como si fuese lo más gracioso que escuchó alguna vez. Cuando aleja la mano, hay una mancha de grasa extendiéndose por la mitad de su cintura, muy perfecta para ser accidental. Mira hacia abajo y ríe de nuevo, y se agacha a tomar su trapo para deliberadamente escurrirlo antes de comenzar a pasárselo lenta y cuidadosamente por su estómago. 

“Jesucristo,” dice Niall con ambas manos tomando su rostro y Harry esconde su cara en el hombro de Louis.

“Observen, el Zayn en su hábitat natural,” dice, cambiando a su voz de anunciador. “Un Zayn en época de reproducción es una cosa honestamente magnífica para admirar. Miren cómo se cubre en grasa cuidadosamente y prepara su cuerpo para su pareja. Tan majestuoso.”

“No puedo con esto,” dice Niall. “Yo. Yo no estaba listo.” Saca su teléfono y comienza a tomar fotos.

“La mejor cosa que alguna vez he hecho,” dice Harry, sus dedos hundiéndose en el costado de Louis. “¿Crees que esté funcionando?”

“Es difícil saber,” dice Louis. “Esta especie particular de Bombero Trágico es usualmente inmune a las potentes feromonas del Zayn.”

“La naturaleza es increíble,” dice Harry.

Por lo que Louis puede decir, Harry parece tener una playlist de rock de los ‘80 lista en su iPhone. Louis se pregunta qué clase de vida ha llevado a Harry a necesitar semejante cosa, pero en realidad, conociendo a Harry, no es sorprendente. Probablemente pasó un año en el extranjero siendo parte de un grupo metalero de nudistas o algo así. “Rock You Like a Hurricane” pasa a “Here I Go Again” y Louis medio espera que Zayn suba al capó del auto de Liam y se retuerza por un rato. Está agradecido que no lo haga, porque las chicas ya están convulsionando y no le gustaría tener que mojar con la manguera a ninguna. Zayn y él se salen con las suyas muchas veces, pero eso lo dejaría sin trabajo.

Zayn sólo continúa, limpiando el auto de Liam como si estuviera en una maldita sesión de fotos para un calendario. Louis se pregunta si Harry se ha topado accidentalmente con la cura para la desesperación de Zayn con Liam. Como que tiene sentido si lo piensa. Dos de las principales fuerzas detrás de Zayn son su vanidad y su sentido desesperado de romanticismo, y crear un espectáculo público gratuito combinando ambos resulta en un crème brûlée sexual de Zayn Malik. Louis se pregunta por qué nunca se le había ocurrido antes.

“¿Creen que realmente es necesario que saque su trasero de esa forma mientras limpia las ruedas?” pregunta Niall, su cabeza ligeramente caída como si estuviese viendo un programa interesante en la televisión.

“Técnica es la clave para sus hoyos,” dice Louis, y Niall se parte de la risa. Harry luce como una mezcla entre un padre orgulloso y una monja escandalizada, que, si Louis lo piensa, es lo que  quería.

Aunque los dos son distraídos por Zayn parándose, hundiendo el trapo en la cubeta de agua y frotándolo por todo su rostro y cuello. Sacude su cabeza como un perro mojado, diseminando gotas por todos lados, antes de pasar su mano por su cabello para quitarse el flequillo de los ojos. Las gotas caen lentamente por su torso, dejando un brillante camino que cruza por sus tatuajes. Def Leppard gimotea en algún lugar del estacionamiento. Ponle algo de azúcar, en efecto.

“No es sutil,” traga Harry. “Pero tampoco es ineficaz.” Y Louis está demasiado impresionado como para intentar interpretar eso.

“Cristo, creo que sentí algo ahí,” dice Niall. “Bien jugado.”

“Bueno, esperemos que eso haga el truco,” dice Louis, “porque parece que Zayn se quedó sin tiempo.” Cada pulgada del auto de Liam está brillando, y la fila detrás se les irá de la mano si no se apresuran. Harry ha estado mandando a los muchachos a otros autos para mantenerlos lejos del estallido radial de Zayn, y hay muchas personas esperando que Zayn siga haciendo esto.

Harry suspira pesadamente y toma tu celular. “Fue bueno mientras duró,” dice, y corta la música.

Zayn, quien había estado hablando con Liam inclinado contra su ventanilla en una posición ridículamente arqueada, luce como una marioneta sin hilos, su postura repentinamente encorvada como siempre. Mira a Louis, quien le hace un gesto hacia la cantidad de autos detrás. Zayn hace un puchero pero voltea hacia Liam y le señala dónde ir a donar. Liam asiente frenéticamente y arranca el auto. En lugar de ir al siguiente auto en la fila, Zayn trota hacia ellos.

“Dime, Jessica Simpson, ¿están tus botas hechas para caminar?” dice Louis en cuanto se acerca.

“Vete a la mierda, ¿dónde está la manguera?” dice Zayn, temblando y mirando alrededor. “Tengo tanto jabón en los ojos, Jesucristo.”

Louis extiende la manguera, pero la aleja de su alcance antes de que Zayn pueda agarrarla.

“Así que estás diciendo que te arriesgaste a quedarte ciego para tirarte a este chico,” Louis dice. Harry y Niall se están riendo tanto que parece que van a mearse.

“Púdrete, Louis, esto quema como la mierda.” Le quita la manguera de las manos y comienza a limpiarse los ojos. “Ve a distraerlo, no puedo permitir que me vea así,” dice, llenando sus palmas de agua y llevándoselas a los ojos.

“¿Es en ser—” Louis empieza, pero Harry lo interrumpe.

“Puedes conseguir información, Lou, ve.” Y el hombre tiene un punto. Afortunadamente, hay fila también en el área de donación, así que Louis tiene tiempo de pasear antes de que Liam se vaya. Louis va hasta la ventanilla del conductor y se inclina, haciendo lo posible para lucir normal-amistoso, no tu-incomodidad-me-deleita amistoso.

“Hola por aquí,” saluda, mostrando su mejor sonrisa ganadora.

“Hola,” dice Liam. Su rostro, nota Louis, muestra un intenso rubor rojizo, pero aparte de eso, parece comportarse como si eso fuera una cosa normal que pasa cuando uno quiere ir a lavar su auto por una buena causa. “Yo, um, ¿creo que es aquí donde se hacen las donaciones?”

“Sí, por este camino,” responde Louis, haciendo un elaborado gesto hacia los adolescentes delante suyo. “Apreciamos tu contribución.”

“Genial, gracias,” dice Liam. “Estoy feliz de ayudar.”

Pobre chico. Pobre ingenuo chico.

Avanza con el auto y Louis observa mientras saca su billetera y cuenta un par de billetes, hace una pausa, y la vacía en el cubo.


	3. Tres

LOUIS

“Rod Stewart,” dice Harry mientras Louis mira en blanco al interior de su refrigerador, el teléfono sostenido entre su oreja y su hombro. Momentos antes estaba parado allí intentando recordar hace cuánto compró ese queso, y entonces Harry llamó y efectivamente incautó toda su atención.

“Rod Stewart,” repite Harry. “Era totalmente Rod Stewart, no Barry Manilow.”

Louis se apoya contra la puerta de la heladera, intentando eliminar la repentina sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. “Dios, eso fue como hace dos semanas, Harold.”

“Sí, pero acabo de recordar de googlearlo,” repone Harry. Louis casi puede verlo encogerse de hombros, la mueca de suficiencia en su boca, y Louis está agradecido de que no pueda ver su propia sonrisa que sigue ampliándose.

“Bueno, espero que estés complacido,” dice Louis. Saca un frasco de cerezas del estante y cierra la puerta con su cadera, abriendo la tapa mientras se apoya contra la mesada de la cocina.

“Lo estoy,” dice Harry. Luego baja la voz y la vuelve rasposa contra la línea. “If you want my booody, and you think i’m seeeexy, come on sugar let me know.”

Louis cierra los ojos pero no se pierde un detalle. “¿Así que llamaste para darme una serenata de los suaves, seductores sonidos de No Barry Manilow?”

“Básicamente, sí,” dice Harry. “Y hay muchas canciones de No Barry Manilow, así que acomódate. Va a ser un largo show.”

Louis deja el frasco sobre la mesada y se inclina contra ella. “¿En serio?” Duchess se sube a la mesada y Louis la acaricia distraídamente.

“Mhmm,” dice Harry.

Louis no puede evitarlo. “¿Así que me mantendrás despierto toda la noche?” ronronea. Escucha una inspiración brusca de aire, que podría ser el comienzo de una risa, pero antes de poder saberlo, Duchess estira una pata y tira el frasco al piso.

Golpea el piso con un estallido y se rompe en una mezcla de vidrio, cerezas y jarabe que comienza a esparcirse alarmantemente rápido. “Mierda, mierda, mierda,” Louis dice, saltando por la cocina en búsqueda de un trapo detrás de la pileta. Duchess sólo lo mira, su cola moviéndose furiosamente.

“¿Lou?” la pequeña voz de Harry le recuerda que aún tiene el teléfono entre su oreja y su oído. “¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?”

Dios, ¿debería primero absorber el jarabe con el trapo o barrer el vidrio? “¡Jesús! Haz, tengo que cortar, mi gato acaba de tirar un frasco y hay mierda por todos lados.”

“¿Tienes zapatos puestos?”

“No.” ¿Necesita un trapeador para esto? ¿Tiene un trapeador siquiera?

“¿Estás al menos usando medias?” pregunta Harry.

Louis hace una cara, mitad al pegajoso líquido en su piso, mitad a la pregunta. “¿Cuándo me viste usar medias?”

Harry suspira del otro lado del teléfono. “¿Ves? ¡Por esto deberías usarlos!”

“¿En serio? ¿Esto es por qué?” Se detiene un momento, la cabeza metida en el gabinete bajo la pileta de lavar, buscando una esponja. “¿Este tipo de cosas te pasan seguido?”

“Sólo ten cuidado,” dice Harry, riendo ligeramente.

Saca una esponja y unos guantes de goma del gabinete. “Hazza, si me las arreglo para ser seriamente lastimado por un frasco roto esta noche, me mereceré lo que me pase.” Se pone los guantes de goma y comienza a levantar los pedazos más grandes de vidrio y tirarlos en la basura. “Pero podría lastimarme en serio si algo me distrae, así que tengo que irme.”

“Adiós,” dice Harry alegremente, y Louis se saca el teléfono del hombro y corta.

Una vez que termina con el vidrio y comienza a absorber el jarabe con la esponja, alza la mirada hacia la mesada para ver a Duchess observándolo, sus orejas hacia atrás y su cola aún meciéndose.

“¿Qué?” dice, entrecerrando los ojos. “¿Qué significa esa mirada?”

Duchess sólo levanta la cabeza altivamente y le da una miradita.

“Oh, no empieces,” dice Louis. “Sólo porque me guste como persona, sólo porque esté bueno, sólo porque me haga reír y me haga querer ahogarme en una zanja a veces, no quiere decir que me gusta.”

Ella ladea ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y lo mira con una mezcla de condescendencia y lástima que Louis encuentra francamente insultante de parte de alguien que caga en una caja.

Louis la apunta acusadoramente con una mano enguantada con goma. “¡Deja de mirarme así!”

Duchess levanta una pata y la lame delicadamente. Me he resignado al hecho de que mi dueño es un patético idiota, parece decir su rostro.

“¿Qué sabes tú, hmm?” Louis dice, fulminante. “¿Qué sabes tú sobre emociones humanas? Un puto gato eres, ni siquiera tienes sentimientos.”

Ella baja la pata, luciendo herida, y Louis se siente inmediatamente culpable.

“Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso,” dice Louis, pasando por arriba del desastre y extendiendo una mano para acariciarla. Ella rehuye su mano con una mirada furiosa. “¡Lo siento! No me hagas los ojos, Dios. Aquí.” Agarra uno de sus juguetes y lo sacude frente a su impasible rostro. “¿Quieres la pequeña bola de plumas y campanas metida en un palo? Mira, tu favorita.”

Duchess sólo sigue mirándolo como si fuese algo que vomitó en la alfombra.

“Oh, vamos, no hagas puchero,” dice Louis, soltando el juguete. “Okay, bien. Tal vez me guste. Un poquito.”

Su expresión en su cara de gato permanece profundamente poco impresionada y Louis gime en desesperación. Su gata es una maldita, pero no está equivocada.

La cosa es que sabe lo que siente por Harry. Lo ha sabido por semanas, tal vez incluso más. No es un idiota, por más que su gato piense lo contrario. Conoce esa cosquilleante, enérgica sensación en sus dedos y la cálida electricidad en su pecho y lo que significa que su cabeza se llene de ruido cada vez que Harry dice su nombre. Pero una cosa es saber algo sobre ti mismo y otra es realmente aceptarlo y lidiar con las consecuencias, y Louis no está dispuesto a la segunda cosa. Tiene veinticinco años y hace un largo tiempo se dijo a sí mismo que no puede costear sentir cosas por otros. Siempre termina de la misma manera.

Mientras no tenga que lidiar con ello, tenga que ponerle nombre, tenga que hacerlo real, no importa. Puede quedarse en los espacios entre sus huesos, esta cosa no hablada que no le cambia nada ni le hace olvidar las razones por las que desplegó sus defensas en primer lugar. Y si a veces cuando piensa en Harry se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo por ninguna razón aparente, no es cosa de nadie más que de él mismo.

Pero Duchess sigue mirándolo de esa manera y, Dios, nunca va a perdonarse por habérsela dejado a su mamá para que la cuide, porque está seguro que aprendió eso de ella.

“Okay, ¡me gusta mucho!” medio grita. “¡Tengo un enorme y tonto crush en Harry! ¿Estás feliz? ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?”

Se desploma sobre la mesa, la cabeza sobre las manos enguantadas y los pies pegados contra el piso, hundido en una honestidad emocional con su gato. Duchess hace un sonido de satisfacción y baja de la mesada, alejándose y dejando un rastro de manchas rosas de sus patas.

*********************

Todos se burlaron de Zayn por días después del lavadero de autos, molestándolo sobre su actuación y la considerable cantidad donada por Liam y sugiriendo que debería seguir una carrera como bailarín exótico, ya que parece darle tan altas ganancias. En las semanas siguientes, Liam no hizo aparición alguna, y se han rendido, atribuyéndolo a la ridículamente buena naturaleza del chico.  Zayn ha vuelto de una vez a lucir consumido y trágico todo el tiempo. Todo normal, en realidad.

Como es tradicional cuando Zayn parece sumergirse en una especialmente profunda depresión, Louis se responsabiliza de orquestar la Noche de Película Triste. Tal vez sea algo sobre la afición de Zayn por el drama y el romance trágico, pero yacer en un sillón con una botella de vino y llorar hasta que se le salgan los ojos por un par de morones con estrellas cruzadas lo hace sentir mejor inmediatamente. Lo que sea. Por más que Louis odie ver esa clase de mierda un día normal, va a sacrificarse por el equipo. Aparte, si eso hace que Zayn deje de vagar por los pasillos como si estuviese en una maldita novela de Bronte y tweetear cosas como “amarte es doloroso x” o “todo lo que quiero eres tú :(“ valdrá la pena.

Harry ha estado perdido en acción por unos días, muy ocupado por un gran proyecto para la escuela para ir a verlo en las tardes, pero está dispuesto a participar en cuanto Louis lo mensajea al respecto. Dice que Titanic es su segunda película preferida y ofrece llevar su propio DVD y, en realidad, Louis tendría que haberlo visto venir. Como es usual, Niall acepta pasar por eso cuando se le promete que le proveerán de cerveza gratis y nachos, y los cuatro arreglan una hora para reunirse en el departamento de Zayn el viernes a la noche.

Louis está a mitad del pasillo de Zayn cuando escucha pasos venir rápidamente detrás suyo, y tiene suficiente tiempo para pensar oh mierda, me van a robar antes de dejar caer su mochila y darse vuelta y encontrar sus brazos repletos de Harry Styles.

La colisión lo hace retroceder un par de pasos y sus brazos rodean la cintura de Harry por reflejo, agarrando su remera con sus puños. Oh, Dios. Quizás que le roben hubiese sido más gentil.

“¡Hola!” dice Harry. Louis está seguro de tener un poco de pelo de Harry en la boca. Se enfoca en eso porque si piensa mucho sobre la sensación de los brazos de Harry a su alrededor y el cuerpo de Harry presionado contra el suyo, puede no salir vivo de este pasillo.

“Hola,” se las arregla para decir.

Harry lo suelta y retrocede uno o dos pasos, dejándole recuperar su balance. “Lo siento,” dice sonriente. “No te he visto en un tiempo.”

Louis ignora el rubor que amenaza con esparcirse por su rostro. “¿Cómo te fue con el proyecto?”

“¡Genial!” responde Harry. “Me dieron la crítica hoy, mi profesor lo amó.”

“Un hombre de buen gusto, entonces,” dice Louis, y la manera en que Harry sonríe lo hace sentir estúpidamente orgulloso. Ambos quedan en el mismo escalón, Harry con unas bolsas de compras colgando de sus brazos y Louis con la mochila al hombro. Es agradable tener a Harry alrededor nuevamente, charlando sobre su proyecto, y la energía positiva que irradia lo hace sentir un poco alegre.

Cuando Zayn abre la puerta, está usando su más viejo hoodie sobre la más gastada remera, luciendo como la más caída y penosa versión de su ser.

“Oh, miren,” dice Louis. “Mi pila de ropa sucia preferida.”

“¿Trajeron el vino?” pregunta Zayn como saludo.

Louis entra primero, Harry siguiéndolo de cerca. “Sí, tres botellas. Dime que me quieres.”

“Te odio menos que a todo lo demás,” dice Zayn. Se abre camino hasta la cocina, donde Niall está sobre la mesada, poniéndole una montaña de queso a sus nachos.

“Gracias a Dios que llegaron,” dice Niall. “Cinco minutos más con este y podría haberme matado.”

“Estoy en un estado emocional terrible,” dice Zayn calurosamente. Louis se acerca y gentilmente le quita el sacacorchos, decidiendo que tal vez esta noche Zayn no debería estar cerca de ninguna potencial arma mortal.

“Traje la película y palomitas,” dice Harry mientras comienza a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesada. “Y también unos chocolates para mezclar con las palomitas.”

“Te amo,” dice Niall, abandonando temporalmente sus nachos para agarrar una bolsa de chocolates. Harry le sonríe ampliamente.

“¿Cómo es que no me hablas así?” dice Louis, haciéndole puchero a Zayn.

“Porque eres un tarado,” repone Zayn. Louis le guiña al tiempo que aleja la botella y la descorcha él mismo. Zayn fulmina con la mirada a Harry de la otra punta de la cocina. “Estás en un ofensivamente buen humor.”

“Lo siento,” dice Harry, aún sonriendo. “Es sólo uno de esos días en los que sientes que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, ¿sabes?”

“No,” dice Zayn.

Louis abre la botella mientras Harry y Niall pelean por quién usará el microondas primero, y Zayn se la quita de las manos, ignorando totalmente los vasos sobre la mesada, y directamente bebiendo del pico. Se arroja al sillón con ella y Louis suspira. Regla número uno de la Noche de Película Triste: Zayn debe tener su propia botella.

Va al baño por un minuto y al salir se encuentra con que todos se han pasado al living y el menú del DVD está abierto, pasando un continuado de “My Heart Will Go On”. Ama a Céline Dion tanto como el próximo gay amante del teatro lo hace, pero el sonido ya lo está haciendo apretar los dientes. Las cosas que hace por sus amigos, Jesús.

Niall ya ha ocupado la única silla con apoyabrazos, acomodándose como en casa con una cerveza entre las piernas y un bol de nachos balanceándose en uno de los apoyabrazos, y Louis se pregunta qué tan grasosa quedará la pantalla de su celular para el final de la noche después de pasarse toda la película jugando Bejeweled. En una esquina del sillón, Zayn se ha puesto en posición fetal y en la otra está Harry desparramado con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa ratona. El único lugar disponible es un angosto espacio entre Harry y Zayn, y el estómago de Louis da un vuelco cuando se da cuenta que va a pasar las próximas tres horas en la oscuridad al lado de Harry.

“Guardé tu lugar,” dice Harry, palmeando la mitad de almohadón disponible a su lado.

Louis pasa sobre las piernas de Harry y mira el llamado espacio escépticamente. “Ustedes dos están subestimando la cantidad de lugar que requiere mi trasero.”

“Nadie está subestimando tu trasero,” dice Harry. Pasa una pierna sobre Louis en cuanto él se sienta al lado suyo y, wow, la vida de Louis sería probablemente más fácil sin el conocimiento de cómo se siente tener los músculos del muslo de Harry desparramados sobre su regazo.

Louis traga, manteniendo los ojos en la televisión, y pincha a Zayn en el trasero con el control remoto. “¿Listo?”

Zayn larga un incoherente sonido parecido a un gemido y Louis lo toma como un sí. Los acordes iniciales de la canción de la película inundan la habitación, mezclados con los crujidos que hace la silla de Niall.

A Louis le gustó bastante Titanic la primera vez que la vio, pero un aluvión de hermanas menores y tres años siendo el mejor amigo de Zayn Malik han tirado cualquier afección al suelo. En este punto, las próximas tres horas van a ser un test de resistencia más que otra cosa. Normalmente se entretendría haciendo mordaces comentarios, pero Zayn le cortaría la cabeza si lo hiciese ahora, o al menos se quejaría mucho al respecto. Hace lo mejor que puede para concentrarse en Leonardo Di Caprio apenas legal. Al menos eso nunca pierde su encanto.

Harry debe haber visto esta película más veces que Louis, y no bromeaba al decir que es su favorita. Aburrido, Louis se encuentra a sí mismo mirando a Harry tanto como a la película, maravillado ante el modo en que Harry articula la mitad de las líneas. Cuando llegan a la escena de sexo, Harry susurra dramáticamente “¡Pon tus manos sobre mí, Jack!” a la par de Kate Winslet, tambaleándose de costado y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis como si estuviese desmayándose. Louis tiene que agarrarse de su muslo para evitar que ambos caigan, y Harry rompe en una risita y vuelve a acomodarse, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis.

Louis mira abajo a su regazo, a la pierna de Harry acomodada sobre ella, a su propia mano descansando sobre el muslo de Harry. Ellos siempre han sido un poco físicos con el otro, pero son usualmente hincadas, bofeteadas y codos, nada así. Debe ser que Harry está de muy buen humor, Louis piensa, porque esa es la única opción que evita que su sistema nervioso entre en crisis. Louis quiere inclinarse ante su toque, quiere tumbarlo y subirse encima suyo, quiere levantarse y correr lo más rápido que pueda, pero no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No sabe qué es lo que Harry quiere de él, e incluso si lo hiciera, no puede decidir cuál sería la opción más aterradora.

En cambio, decide mantener su mano donde está y mantener sus ojos en la película, y siente los dedos de Harry crisparse en su hombro un poquito. Se sientan así, mirando a Jack y Rose tener sexo, el brazo de Harry a su alrededor y la mano de Louis sobre su muslo, y Louis intenta muy, muy duro no enterrar sus dedos en él cuando la mano de Rose se desliza por el vidrio.

Cuando el maldito bote finalmente comienza a hundirse, Louis se distrae a sí mismo de Harry dándole distintas puntuaciones a las personas que se tiran al océano, otorgándole un silencioso diez al que se golpea con el propulsor. Como sea, su disfrute sádico es interrumpido por Kate Winslet siendo una tonta auto-sacrificadora, y no puede mantenerse callado más tiempo.

“¡Ugh, vamos!” le grita Louis a la pantalla. “Es lindo, nena, pero no es tan lindo.”

“¿Estás bromeando?” dice Harry, volteando para mirarlo boquiabierto. “¡Esa es como la mejor parte de la película!”

Louis hace un gesto a la pareja abrazándose en la pantalla. “‘¿Tú saltas, yo salto?’ Esa es la más grande pila de mierda que he escuchado. Ella tenía una chance de vivir.”

“Ella sí vivió,” discute Harry.

“Apenas,” se burla Louis. “Estaba bien, a salvo y tibia en un bote salvavidas, y luego volvió al barco hundiéndose y terminó congelándose hasta casi morir sobre una puerta. Es una idiota.”

“¡Fue por amor!” repone Harry, moviendo su mano tan rápidamente que casi tira sus palomitas.

“Muchísimo bien le hizo el amor,” dice Louis. “Él murió de todos modos, ¿no?”

“Ese no es el punto,” dice Harry. “Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. No podía simplemente dejarlo. No importaba si vivían o morían mientras estuvieran juntos.”

Louis rueda los ojos. “Eso es basura. Siempre te salvas a ti mismo.”

“¿Pueden callarse?” grita Zayn desde su esquina del sillón, donde todavía abraza la botella de vino. “No puedo escuchar.”

Louis le lanza un almohadón pero vuelve a acomodarse en el sofá, devolviendo su atención de Leo Di Caprio. 

Es obviamente una discusión en la que Harry y él nunca van a concordar. Harry es la personificación de un floreciente optimismo, y Louis es Louis, y bueno. Es estúpido, pero está este bajo e inquieto, arrastrado sentimiento que se siente casi como envidia. Intenta mantenerlo al final de sus pensamientos, pero sigue regresando, amargo en la punta de su lengua. Sigue escuchándolo en su cabeza, mientras estuvieran juntos, y es como una astilla en su piel que no puede quitarse del todo. ¿Cómo puede Harry pensar así? Louis no puede imaginar una vida en que no esté obedeciendo otra cosa que no sea el instinto de supervivencia.

Debe ser agradable, piensa Louis, tener el lujo de poder pensar así. De ser capaz de costear el riesgo de dejarse a sí mismo pensar en la posibilidad de un mundo donde las cosas funcionan y que todo sale bien. Tener días en los que se siente como que puedes hacer cualquier cosa en lugar de una eterna sucesión de días donde sientes que no has hecho nada para merecer aquella felicidad.

Harry no lo entiende. Él lleva el corazón en la manga porque no sabe cómo es el mundo real. Las cosas no pasan siempre por una razón. A veces la vida es cruel y sin sentido y las personas te lastiman porque pueden. A veces te enamoras de una persona o de la fantasía de la persona que serás algún día, y todo lo que hace es volverte algo que odias, huesos quebradizos y paredes de piedra.

Es sacado de sus pensamientos por la acción que ve por la esquina de su ojo de Harry levantando su teléfono. Louis pone una mano sobre su cara justo antes de escuchar el sonido de la cámara sonar. “Me extrañaste,” dice, espiando con un ojo a través de sus dedos.

“No entiendo por qué no me dejas sacarte una foto,” dice Harry, haciendo un puchero. Louis sólo ríe.

“Bueno, no podemos permitir que descubras que soy un vampiro, ¿verdad?” dice, palmeando el muslo de Harry como consuelo. Vuelve a mirar la película, e intenta no pensar en qué podría ver Harry en sus ojos si alguna vez se las ingeniara para atraparlo con la guardia baja.

**********************

Cuando Louis se mudó por primera vez a Manchester, el otoño era la parte más difícil del año. En casa, en Doncaster, cuando era más joven, solía pasar cada otoño afuera, haciendo carreras con Stan en los patios traseros y teniendo pensionados gritándoles desde sus ventanas y forcejeando con sus hermanas en montañas de hojas. Recuerda el olor de la leña y canela, acostumbrarse a la lana que picaba de las camperas que su mamá le compraba cuando empezaba a hacer frío, el árbol de la esquina de su calle y cómo se volvía del más brillante y profundo rojo. Los veranos eran divertidos, pero el otoño era su hogar.

Incluso ahora, unos años después, es complicado alejar la nostalgia cuando la temperatura comienza a bajar, pero Manchester también es su hogar ahora. Manchester es Zayn llamándolo desde el salón de uñas para preguntarle sobre una película cuyo título no recuerda y Niall tropezándose con él en el pasillo y un grupo de adolescentes mirándolo como si tuviese todas las respuestas. Manchester es un departamento que huele como él y Duchess escondida en el espacio entre el secador y la pared. Manchester es un chico con cabello rizado y una cámara colgando de su cuello.

Así que octubre se vuelve noviembre y noviembre sigue moviéndose. Los ensayos de la obra han empezado en serio ahora, tres noches por semana y a veces una en el fin de semana. Sus estudiantes parecen estar tomando el material bien, y está complacido de que nadie parezca no tener idea sobre Shakespeare. Nunca se ha llevado bien con el profesor de arte desde ese incidente con el horno hace dos años, así que siempre enlista a Zayn para que lo ayude a pintar el set, y Niall siempre está para llamar cuando empiezan a lidiar con las luces y los micrófonos. Harry pasa regularmente, siempre entusiasmado por ayudar. Louis mira todo con orgullo mientras trabajan juntos, y tiene esperanzas altas para cuando estrenen antes las vacaciones de Navidad.

La mayoría de las personas no piensan para tan adelante, sin embargo. Ahora mismo la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros están pensando en el fin de mes. Va a haber una feria en el colegio el primer fin de semana de noviembre, llevada a cabo por el consejo del colegio junto con otros dos colegios cercanos para juntar dinero. Es la primera vez que se ha hecho algo así y toda la escuela está zumbando de emoción. La feria va a apoderarse del estacionamiento por media semana, armando juegos y atracciones y cabinas, y es de lo único que se habla en el aula de Louis. Es la clase de cosa por la que Louis puede imaginarse a sí mismo estar entusiasmado en su adolescencia y es también la clase de cosa de la que está seguro que ha desarrollado la habilidad de no disfrutar.

“¿Irás?” le pregunta Harry un día, sentado en el aula de Louis y ojeando una carpeta.

Louis lo mira, intentando no distraerse por la forma en que sus dedos se mueven. “No era parte de mis planes.”

Harry hace una cara. “Vamos, ¡será divertido!” dice. “Yo iré.”

“No lo sé,” dice Louis, preguntándose cómo es que se siente superado en número cuando es sólo Harry. “Tengo que corregir muchas cosas este fin de semana.”

“Siempre tienes mucho que corregir,” discute Harry. “Puedes evitarlo por una noche. ¿Por favor? Quiero que vengas.” Luce tan serio, tan sincero, y Louis no puede decir que no. No cuando Harry quiere que esté ahí.

“Muy bien, bien,” accede Louis. “Iré.”

Harry levanta un puño en señal de victoria y dos días después Louis está haciendo la fila frente a la cabina de boletos, preguntándose cómo se dejó ser arrastrado a esto.

Le da la tarifa de cinco libras al estudiante del consejo haciéndose cargo de la cabina y se mete en el bolsillo la cinta de boletos que le da. Entra lentamente a la feria, ligeramente abrumado por la auténtica variedad de sonidos y vistas alrededor suyo. Puede que esté aquí a la fuerza, pero tiene que admitir que la escuela ha hecho un buen trabajo. Hay cabinas de juegos hasta tan lejos como sus ojos pueden ver, aromas de docenas de distintos tipos de comida frita inundan el aire, e incluso hay un par de atracciones. La rueda de la fortuna luce algo tambaleante en el sol del final de la tarde, así que Louis la archiva como No Subir.

Saca su teléfono y le envía un mensaje a Harry.

estoy aquí. dónde estás?

Guarda su teléfono y comienza a pasear vagamente por el surtido de camiones de comida y tiendas mientras espera por la respuesta. Está seguro de que ninguna de las cosas que tienen para ofrecer puede ser buena para el estado de sus caderas, o sus arterias, pero no puede lastimar echar un vistazo.

Está por llegar a un puesto de manzanas con toffee cuando algo colisiona pesadamente con su espalda, casi tirándolo de cara al piso. Deja salir un graznido indignado, escapando de la alarmante fuerza de unos brazos más pequeños, y cuando se las arregla para voltear hay un Niall Horan sonriéndole como lunático.

“Louis, amigo. Esto es lo mejor que la escuela ha hecho,” dice Niall maniáticamente, inmune a los rayos de puro desdén escapando de los ojos de Louis. Se acerca y acuna el rostro de Louis con ambas manos, como si fuera a confiarle el gran secreto de la vida. “Tienen mantequilla frita, hombre. Mantequilla. Frita.”

Ríe una corta, terrorífica risa, y luego se va con la multitud.

Louis lleva su mano a su rostro en shock. Hay rastros de grasa donde las manos de Niall estuvieron. Oh, Horan pagará por esto. Un ilimitado suministro de comida chatarra pueden haberle dado una especie de invencibilidad proporcionada por la manteca, pero nadie pone en peligro la complexión de Louis Tomlinson y vive para contarlo.

Es sacado de su ensueño vengativo por el zumbido de su teléfono.

lanzamiento de aros!!!! dice el mensaje de Harry. Cristo. ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para rodearse de personas que están entusiasmadas por esto?

Suspira y hace su camino por las multitudes hasta encontrar a Harry en el puesto de lanzamiento de aros. Tiene una bufanda roja metida en su abrigo color arveja y el bolso de la cámara cruzado por su pecho, luciendo como un respetable tipo artístico de veintitantos si no fuese por la estudiada seriedad de su postura de arrojamiento de aros. Louis se guarda un bufido de risa por la forma en que está mordiéndose el labio inferior, preparando su próximo movimiento.

“El campeón de arrojar aros Harold Styles se prepara para su próximo lanzamiento,” dice Louis con su mejor voz de anunciador. Harry alza la mirada, sorprendido, pero sonríe en cuanto ve quien es. Vuelve la mirada a su objetivo, con una ceja fruncida, siguiendo el juego. “Está yendo por el oro,” continúa Louis. “Es todo o nada, el último lanzamiento de una leyenda…”

Harry tira el aro, que pasa rezumbando sobre el pico de las botellas.

“¡No!” grita fuertemente Louis, alzando sus manos y alarmando a varios estudiantes que están cerca. “¡Qué burrada! Sólo puedes imaginar el shock de los fans, de las personas mirando en casa. ¡Qué error colosal! ¡Oh, la humanidad—” Pero entonces Harry está en su espacio, poniendo una mano sobre su boca mientras ríe.

“Muy bien, muy bien, hiciste claro tu punto,” dice, sonriendo. “Deja de hacerme sentir peor al respecto.”

Desliza sus manos fuera del rostro de Louis, y Louis ignora el hecho de que todavía puede sentir algo de rubor por el repentino contacto. No por la primera vez en su vida (incluso hoy) agradece a Dios su habilidad de mantener su bronceado. Se recupera rápidamente, sacándole la lengua a Harry.

“Soy,” dice Harry, inclinándose conspiratoriamente, “sorprendentemente malo en este juego. He intentado ganar por unos sólidos diez minutos. Gasté la mitad de mis boletos.”

Louis alza las cejas. “Seguramente hay mejores cosas que podrías estar haciendo. Niall parece muy insistente sobre las virtudes de las propiedades de la mantequilla frita.”

Harry sonríe y se encoge de hombros. “Es divertido. Y cuando gane, cosa que haré,” dice, apuntando a la expresión dudosa de Louis, “mi victoria será más dulce.”

Arranca otro boleto y se lo da a la estudiante a cargo de la cabina por otra ronda. La chica le alcanza otros tres anillos con unos aires de estudiada indiferencia que Louis no puede evitar admirar.

“Supongo que hay cierta atracción romántica y trágica en continuar jugando un juego que está arreglado,” dice Louis, inclinándose sobre la cabina. Le guiña a la chica, que lo mira vacíamente por un momento antes de volver a usar su teléfono.

Bufando, Harry se prepara para otro tiro. “¿Sabes que es posible disfrutar cosas de forma no irónica?” Lanza el aro y maldice bajo su respiración cuando se aleja de las botellas. Alza la mirada hacia Louis, con una mezcla de humor y preocupación en sus ojos. “Incluso saludable.”

“Ah, sí, disfrute no irónico,” dice Louis, mirando en la distancia. “Sabía lo que era, en mis felices días de juventud.”

Harry lo apunta, un anillo en su mano. “Te sacaré de tu cinismo. Ganaré un premio para ti y estarás forzado a admitir que pasan cosas buenas en el mundo.”

Louis ladra una risa. “Si te las arreglas para ganarme un premio, juro sobre la inhabitada tumba de mi madre que intentaré sinceramente disfrutar esta feria.”

“Reto aceptado,” dice Harry, adoptando una postura atlética para su segundo tiro. Vuelve a fallar. “Maldita sea,” dice, y luego le dedica un pequeño perdón a la chica. “¿Cómo es que este juego sea realmente tan difícil? ¿Soy defectuoso?”

“Ya te lo dije, joven Harold. El juego está arreglado, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Más importante, estás perdiendo mi tiempo,” dice Louis socarronamente.

“Un juego arreglado aún puede ser ganado, Tommo,” dice Harry. Luego atrapa el último anillo entre sus dedos y lo acerca a la boca de Louis. “Sopla.”

Louis lo mira fijo. “No puedes estar hablando en serio.”

Harry sólo le da unos golpecitos suaves con el aro en los labios, su mirada expectante y decidida. “Sopla.”

Louis necesita pretender que el modo en que Harry lo está mirando no hace que los químicos de su cerebro se descontrolen, así que hace una escena de rodar los ojos y resoplar a través de sus labios apretados.

Sonriendo como si ya hubiese ganado, Harry voltea nuevamente hacia el juego, inspira profundamente y lanza el aro. Louis observa cómo da vueltas, vueltas, y aterriza con un pequeño tintineo sobre el cuello de una de las botellas.

“¡Sí!” grita Harry, alzando los brazos en pura alegría. “¡La victoria es mía!”

“Qué,” dice Louis.

“Creo que he ganado un premio, ¿es verdad?” le dice Harry a la chica de la cabina.

Ella asiente y su globo de chicle revienta. “¿Qué quieres?” pregunta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el estante detrás suyo.

“Me parece que llevaré aquel magnífico oso peludo, muchas gracias,” dice Harry. Cuando ella se lo alcanza, se lo da directamente a Louis, quien todavía no ha podido dejar de mirar al aro colgando de la botella. Funcionó. Harry ganó. Hay un Dios, y es un cretino.

Harry pone el algo grande premio en los brazos de Louis. “Lo siento, Lou,” dice con una sonrisita que deja en claro que no lo siente para nada. “Parece que vas a tener que ser feliz esta noche, lo quieras o no.”

Louis lo mira boquiabierto, indefenso y sosteniendo un cómicamente grande oso contra su pecho, y trata de ponerse en orden. ¿Harry quiere un sincero y feliz Louis? Bien. Bien. “Supongo que un trato es un trato,” dice. “¿Qué maravillas disfrutaremos ahora, oh temerario líder?”

“Oh, no hagas eso,” dice Harry, sacudiendo un dedo frente a Louis. “Eso es aún burlarse y ese no era el trato. No quiero que seas ridiculo, ni que finjas nada.” Sonríe suavemente. “Sólo relájate y disfruta. ¿Crees poder hacer eso?” pregunta, hincándole un dedo en el costado. “¿Crees que sea una posibilidad?”

Louis suspira y abraza más fuerte al oso. Al menos él no está haciéndole hacer cosas. O sentir cosas. “Sí,” murmura contra el suave pelaje petulantemente.

Harry sonríe como si todos sus cumpleaños hubiesen llegado de una vez. “Genial.” Agarra a Louis por el brazo y comienza a caminar en dirección a la comida. “Ahora, ¿qué decías sobre mantequilla frita?”

Pasean por varios puestos de comida ofreciendo refrescos, admirando qué ofrecen, y Harry termina cambiando dos boletos por una bolsa de Oreos profundamente freídas. No hace que Louis pruebe ese particularmente horrible mejunje, pero sonríe cuando Louis muerde una salchicha con gusto.

“Sé que no debería,” dice Louis limpiándose la grasa del labio inferior con el pulgar. “Y sé que están llenos de, como, anos de cerdos y lo que sea, pero son muy buenas para rechazarlas.”

“Sé precisamente a lo que te refieres,” dice Harry, sonriéndole. Louis siente un rayo blanco ardiente de esperanzado pensamiento recorrerlo, imaginando a qué se referirá Harry exactamente. Tiene suficiente tiempo para pensar, alto, estará diciendo que estoy repleto de anos de cerdo, antes de que ese tren de pensamiento sea descarrilado por la visión de Niall estirado sobre un banco.

“¿Qué haces, Nialler?” canturrea Louis. Niall abre los ojos y mira a Louis. Su expresión es la expresión de un hombre en paz.

“Digiero,” dice. Estrecha los ojos. “¿De dónde salió el oso?”

“Lo gané para Louis en el lanzamiento de aros,” dice Harry orgullosamente, y escucharlo en voz alta frente a la presencia de alguien más hace a Louis muy consciente de cómo suena, de lo que podría parecer ante los oídos de alguien objetivo. Se congela, esperando la reacción de Niall.

“Adorable,” dice Niall, cerrando los ojos. Y quizá no vea nada extraño en ello, o esté demasiado lleno para importarle, pero Louis sabe que alguien más haría preguntas, buscaría respuestas y vería la verdad escrita incluso en el modo en que camina, acercándose más a Harry a cada paso. Es un patético bastardo, incluso su gato lo sabe, y la única cosa que lo mantiene debajo de la alfombra es la relación codependiente de Niall con la comida.

“Eso intento,” dice Harry, volteando a sonreírle a Louis y eso es demasiado. “Podrías devolver el favor, ¿sabes?” señala.

“¿Qué, ganarte algo?” inquiere Louis, incrédulo.

“A menos que no creas tener las habilidades.” Harry mira a Louis, con los ojos bien abiertos con inocencia, y Louis va a interpretar que el calor al final de su estómago es competitividad sana y nada más.

“Por favor, Styles, como si fueses partido para mí. Volvamos a la zona de juegos, te ganaré tantos juguetes que te ahogarás en ellos.”

“¿Es una promesa?” pregunta Harry, alzando una ceja, y honestamente, que le den.

“Es una amenaza,” responde Louis, intentando lucir tan amenazador como uno puede mientras tiene un oso de peluche enorme en sus brazos.

Harry suelta una risa. “Muy bien. Adelántate y escoge un juego, te veo allí. Debo ir al baño y supongo que necesitarás mucho tiempo para entrar en la zona.”

“¡Vivo en la zona, Styles!” le grita a la espalda de Harry. Suspira en cuanto está fuera de la vista.

“Ustedes dos me hacen querer vomitar,” dice Niall soñolientamente, con los ojos aún cerrados sobre el banco.

“Eso probablemente sea debido a todos los kebabs que te metiste en la boca,” dice Louis. Le lanza lo restante de la salchicha.

Cinco minutos después se encuentra a sí mismo en la cabina de globos y dardos, sin poder reventar ni uno solo.

“Repentinamente me siento mucho mejor sobre mis habilidades de lanzamiento de aros,” dice una voz detrás suyo, y Louis ya la conoce lo suficiente para saber quién es.

“Ahora no, Styles, estoy concentrándome,” le dice Louis. Mantiene la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes y trata arduamente mantener sus ojos en los globos frente suyo y no en Harry paseando a su lado, sonriendo mientras apoya una cadera contra la cabina. Tiene un algodón de azúcar en cada mano, uno para él y otro para Louis. Maldita sea.

“Te queda un dardo,” observa Harry. “Siente la presión.”

“Te burlas de mis ambiciones,” dice Louis. “Algunos toman el deporte de reventar globos muy en serio.”

“Estoy siendo serio,” dice Harry. “¿Cómo más voy a poner mis manos sobre uno de esos osos?”

“Ganándote el tuyo, maldito vago,” dice Louis. Se acomoda para su tiro, ajusta sus lentes, lanza—

Y falla completamente, el dardo yendo bastante a la izquierda, porque Harry escoge ese momento para pasarse la lengua por un largo, esbelto dedo para chupar el azúcar cristalizado.

“Supongo que tendré que, entonces,” dice Harry. Está sonriendo cuando Louis voltea a verlo propiamente, y Louis podría jurar que la cosa fue totalmente intencional.

“A nadie le gusta un sabelotodo,” dice Louis. Le quita el algodón de azúcar de la mano.

“Salud,” dice Harry, tomando un gran pedazo del suyo. Cuando habla de nuevo, pequeños pedazo de pelusa rosa vuelan por todos lados. “Bueno, encontramos a Niall. ¿Dónde está Zayn?”

“Por allá, escondido por las masas cachondas,” dice Louis, apuntando a la fila que está haciéndose más adelante.

“Ah, ¿sigue de turno?” pregunta Harry, sacudiéndose la pelusa del flequillo.

“Así parece, el pobre muchacho,” dice Louis con un suspiro dramático. “Tú sabes, yo creo que él sugirió la cabina de besos como un chiste, como en esa película que le gusta tanto. En la que cuentan de nuevo una historia de Shakespeare. Pero las personas estaban remarcablemente entusiasmadas.”

Harry resopla. “Me pregunto por qué.” La línea es inmensa, llena de estudiantes mujeres, profesores, y lo que parecen ser algunas madres. “¿Crees que tengamos una chance? La fila se mueve rápido.”

“¿Tener una chance? Repartiré codazos si es necesario,” dice Louis, y comienza a dar zancadas por el estacionamiento, Harry siguiéndolo de cerca.

Ya en la fila, Louis mira alrededor, observando. Harry tiene razón, la fila se mueve rápido, probablemente debido a la estricta-forzada regla de besos sólo en la mejilla. Louis ve a la mitad de sus actrices esperando, riendo tontamente por sus propios nervios, y se hace una nota mental de decirle a Zayn que vaya lo más desaliñado posible la próxima vez que vaya a ayudar con la pintura durante los ensayos.

Harry hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicos al costado. “Un par de los míos están ahí, mirando el show. ¿Crees que estén celosos?”

Louis les da un vistazo, notando que no todos están mirando a las chicas. “¿Celosos de quién?” pregunta irónicamente.

Con ojos entrecerrados, vuelve a mirar a sus jugadores. “¿Tú crees— Interesante,” dice Harry. Louis sólo espera que el pelirrojo aprenda a mantener sus ojos sobre sí mismo si quiere ser sutil.

Antes de que Harry pueda decir nada más, es su turno. Zayn sólo se ve moderadamente homicida, ambas mejillas coloreadas por capas de labiales y brillo labial, hasta que alza la mirada a ver quién es el próximo cliente. La desesperanza absoluta que llega a su rostro al verlos es tal que hace a Louis sentirse extremadamente orgulloso.

“Que sea rápido, ¿sí?” dice, con aires de un hombre condenado.

“¡Mi amor!” grita Louis, dejando el oso en el piso. “¡Por tanto tiempo hemos sido separados, pero ya no más! ¡Finalmente, te he encontrado de nuevo, y desde este día en adelante, ya no nos separarán!” Se acomoda a sí mismo sobre la cabina, y Zayn alza las manos como si hubiesen derramado algo desagradable sobre él.

“¡Jura que harás a estos, estos pretendientes a un lado y permanecerás conmigo por siempre!” continúa Louis, haciendo un gesto hacia la desconcertada gente haciendo fila detrás suyo. Harry, por su parte, está riendo a carcajadas. “Júralo, mi único amor. Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas, mi Zaynlita.”

Zayn lo mira con un rostro impasible que daría miedo si Louis no fuese congénitamente inmune de amenazas por hombres que tienen marcas de labiales en sus mejillas. “Dedicaré mi vida a asegurarme que los restos de tu cuerpo sean los más pequeños posibles,” dice.

“Suficiente para mí,” dice Louis. Se levanta, arranca un boleto y lo sostiene entre sus dientes. Alza sus cejas y mira al boleto sugestivamente. Dios, es hilarante.

“No tienes ni puta oportunidad,” dice Zayn, y le arranca el boleto con sus manos. Agarra a Louis de las mejillas y lo besa duramente en la frente antes de alejarlo. “¡Próximo!”

Louis se hace a un lado mientras Harry se acerca, le entrega el boleto formalmente y luego se lanza sobre la cabina, tacleándolo al piso. Observándolos forcejear en el piso mientras algunos se acercan a ver, Louis alaba su elección de amigos y recupera el oso.

Cuando Zayn finalmente se libera, está apaleado pero sonriendo. Empuja a Harry desde detrás de la cabina hacia Louis, que lo atrapa por los hombros con el brazo que no está sosteniendo al oso. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor del cuello del abrigo de Harry, y Harry lo mira a los ojos al tiempo que intentan no caerse de la risa. Tal vez le agrade esta gente un poco.

Zayn vuelve a sentarse en la cabina, pero es detenido por uno de los profesores de matemáticas del segundo corredor en el edificio de Louis. Su nombre empieza con B, pero Louis no puede recordarlo con Harry bajo su brazo. ¿Bradley? ¿Bennett? ¿Benjamin? Cual sea su nombre, Zayn luce feliz de verlo.

“Tu turno acabó, Malik,” dice, palmeando a Zayn en la espalda. Hay un gruñido audible de la multitud y Louis ve a una chica que incluso tira violentamente su helado al piso mientras Zayn se levanta y el profesor toma su lugar. ¿Bernard? ¿Barry?

“Gracias, George,”dice Zayn y, bueno, no puedes ganarte a todos. “Buena suerte.” George hace un saludo militar mientras Zayn pasa por delante de Louis y Harry.

“¿Adónde vas?” le llama Louis. Zayn voltea pero sigue caminando hacia atrás.

“Oh, uh, tú sabes, verificaré los juegos. Voy a asegurarme que todo esté según el reglamento,” dice, tomando color. “Por las dudas.”

“¡Ya no eres divertido!” grita Louis a su espalda. Harry, aún bajo su brazo, sólo hace una pedorreta. Louis, por razones que no puede explicar, le da un suave cabezazo en la sien. “¿Adónde vamos ahora?” pregunta, y Harry se encoge de hombros.

“Todavía no me has ganado un premio,” señala vagamente, y Louis lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñe.

Regresan paseando hacia la zona de los juegos, y Louis gasta media hora y la mayoría de sus tickets descubriendo que es, aparentemente, malo en todos. Harry es de una suprema poca ayuda, susurrando en su oído mientras intenta dispararle a los patos y poniéndose en medio del camino en el de ponerle la cola al burro. Vendado, Louis camina directamente hacia él y Harry simplemente ríe.

Louis suspira y se levanta la venda. “Sabes, podrías en realidad conseguir algo si dejaras de molestarme. Estás yendo en contra de tus propios intereses.”

Harry sonríe y le baja la venda. “Soy un hombre complicado,” dice, y hace girar a Louis nuevamente.

“Eres un cretino complicado,” murmura Louis, pero da vueltas por el burro de todos modos.

Finalmente, tras varios fracasos, Louis tiene su último boleto. Lo sostiene frente a Harry. “Última oportunidad de tener un premio. ¿Cómo debería desperdiciarlo?” Harry mira el boleto pensativamente y sacude la cabeza.

“Nada de premio. Vamos, busquemos a los demás, quiero sacar una foto.”

Harry mensajea a Niall y Louis mensajea a Zayn, y cinco minutos más tarde están reunidos frente a la rueda de la fortuna. Está encendida, las luces parpadeando en el cielo de la tarde que se oscurece. Louis recuerda lo lamentable que se veía un par de horas atrás y se pregunta cuándo exactamente comenzó a parecer atractiva. Voltea para mencionárselo a Zayn, pero es distraído por la lúgubre expresión de su rostro.

“Cristo, ¿quién se echó un pedo en tu algodón de azúcar?” pregunta, hincándole un dedo en el estómago.

Zayn suspira. “Nada, es sólo— Chequeé este lugar y todo está según la reglamentación. Estos chicos realmente saben lo que hacen.” Alza la vista hacia la rueda. “Ni un tornillo oxidado, mucho menos un riesgo de incendio.”

“Lo siento, amigo,” dice Harry. “El lado positivo es que Louis es realmente muy malo en los juegos de feria.”

Louis asiente. “Lo soy.”

Jura que puede ver el jopo de Zayn alzarse. “¿En serio?”

“Es una vergüenza para la raza humana,” admite.

“Eso sí me hace sentir mejor,” dice Zayn. Harry le palmea el hombro.

“Mejor, no te podemos tener llorando en la foto,” dice Niall. Harry para a una estudiante y le alcanza su cámara. Los cuatro se ponen en línea, Zayn al lado de Louis al lado de Harry al lado de Niall, los brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, aunque un brazo de Louis está ocupado por el oso.

“Tres, dos, uno…” dice la chica, y mientras el flash se dispara, Louis levanta el oso sobre su cara.

Harry le golpea la nuca. “Pendejo,” dice con afección, y va a recuperar la cámara, agradeciéndole a la chica. Mira la foto digital y ríe. “Ésta va a la pared.” Cuando los otros tres se acercan e intentan ver la esconde, alejándolos. “La verán cuando les de sus copias, fuera.”

Niall se estira y suelta un pequeño eructo. “Muy bien, chicos, me voy a casa.” Camina frente a la línea, dando una palmadita en la cabeza a cada uno, incluído el oso. “Voy a dormir por un largo tiempo y va a ser putamente genial. ¡Los veo el lunes!” Saluda y camina por el estacionamiento mientras los otros corean sus despedidas tras él.

“Creo que yo también me voy,” dice Zayn, arrastrando los pies.

“Aw, Zayn,” dice Harry. “Te dejaré ganarme el de probar tu fuerza si te quedas.”

“Aprecio la oferta, pero nah.” Zayn saca una caja de cigarrillos y pone uno entre sus labios. “He tenido suficiente emoción por una noche.” Lo enciende y le da una cansada calada que Louis sabe por un hecho que ha practicado frente al espejo.

“Si tú lo dices,” dice Louis. “Sólo quiero que sepas que si prendes fuego tu apartamento en una furia melancólica, no te dejaré dormir en mi sofá.”

“Adiós,” dice Zayn, y se va.

Lo observan alejarse. “Cien personas hicieron fila para besarlo y aún así es miserable,” dice Louis. “No sé si debería estar molesto o impresionado.”

“Nah, lo entiendo. No cuenta a menos que sea de la persona correcta,” dice Harry con una sonrisa en la esquina de la boca. “¿Listo para gastar tu último boleto?”

“Nací listo, Harold,” repone Louis, golpeando su hombro con el suyo. “¿Cuál es el plan?”

Harry sólo señala la rueda de la fortuna y el estómago de Louis se retuerce como un animal hecho de globo. “Parece el final adecuado para esta noche, ¿verdad?” Louis sólo asiente.

La fila se mueve lo suficientemente rápido como para que Louis no pueda recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo emocionado por subirse a una rueda de la fortuna. Cuando llega su turno, los detiene la chica. “Son tres para el carro.”

Harry agarra el oso de los brazos de Louis. “Es el tercero.” Le alcanza los dos boletos y camina rápidamente hacia el carro, llevando a Louis del brazo, y tiene apenas tiempo suficiente para alcanzarle el último boleto antes de ser arrastrado al carro. Harry pone al oso en el asiento más alejado y reclama el del medio para sí mismo, dejándole a Louis el del final.

“Cómodo,” bromea, acomodándose, y el operador del juego acomoda la barra sobre sus regazos.

La rueda comienza a girar, levantándolos, y Louis está nuevamente en un momento de extrema y aguda conciencia. Esta vez, sin embargo, no está preocupado por lo que nadie más piense. En cambio, cada parte de él se enfoca en el estrecho asiento de la rueda y el sólido peso de Harry contra él y el hecho de que no tiene adónde correr, ni siquiera una pulgada entre el carro y él. Sólo él y Harry y el oso gigante y todas las cosas que teme no poder guardarse.

“No tienes miedo de las alturas ni nada, ¿verdad?” Louis echa un vistazo a Harry mirándolo con preocupación, y está confundido hasta que nota que sus manos están agarrándose a su regazo, sus nudillos blancos.

Se fuerza a relajarse. “Nada de qué preocuparse,” dice alegremente, y la lentitud en la que la sonrisa de Harry se propaga por su rostro lo tiene en pedazos. No le teme a las alturas, pero ha estado en muchos shows para no saber cuándo tiene nervios.

Se sientan en silencio, observando la vista mientras el carro sube y sube y los sonidos y colores de la feria decrecen. Louis acomoda sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las mantiene fijas allí, sus ojos puestos en la suelta forma en que las manos de Harry cuelgan de la barra. Están muy cerca, y sería muy fácil estirarse y entrelazar sus dedos. Puede imaginar la amplia y tibia palma de Harry contra la suya, sus dedos pegajosos por el azúcar, y, Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que quiso sostener la mano de alguien? Suspendido en este pequeño, contenido espacio, Louis no puede ignorar lo que ha estado sintiendo toda la noche. Está subido a una atracción de carnaval con un chico que lo hace sentir nervioso y no se ha sentido así desde que tenía diecisiete.

Cuando llegan a la cima, la rueda se detiene con un crujido y están solos con las estrellas y las luces de Manchester. Louis observa el cielo de la ciudad y se remoja en la calidez de la persona que tiene a su lado y piensa en lo raro que es que no quiera estar en otro lugar, con otra persona. No sabe cómo manejarlo. Tal vez solía hacerlo, pero ya no.

Carraspea audiblemente y Harry voltea a mirarlo. “¿Te doy un penique si me dices qué estás pensando?”

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Harry, como si Louis tuviese una respuesta para algo, especialmente con él.

“Algo aburrido, estar aquí en silencio,” dice Louis, intentando mantener su tono ligero. Debería haber sabido confiar mejor en su voz, tan temblorosa y débil como el resto de él.

Harry sólo menea la cabeza suavemente, contacto visual como una atadura. “No estoy aburrido,” dice, volviendo a mirar hacia la ciudad, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. “No estás aburrido.”

Louis mira a un punto en el horizonte e intenta ignorar la sensación impareja en sus pulmones. “Supongo que no.”

Se atreve a darle otro vistazo a Harry y casi lo deja sin aliento. Está de perfil hacia Louis, mirando en la distancia, inmediato, tibio y tan malditamente hermoso. Las luces de la rueda le dan correctamente, en el final de sus pestañas y en el labio superior y en el lugar donde su cabello cae por su sien y se curva en su mejilla, creando un halo alrededor de sus rulos en rosa brillante y amarillo. Louis quiere besarlo más que a nadie en su vida.

El carro tambalea nuevamente y comienza a moverse y Louis aleja su mirada de él. No hablan por el resto del camino. Cada nervio de Louis está contra la superficie, desde la columna hasta la punta de sus dedos, peleando en cada borde para intentar llegar a Harry. Se siente como el momento previo a un shock de estática, antes de que el rayo se arquee sobre la distancia, y Louis no puede dejar que eso pase. Así que mantiene sus manos en sus rodillas.

Para cuando salen del carro, las rodillas de Louis son débiles como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Harry se baja después de él, llevando el oso del brazo, y Louis no puede evitar sonreír al verlo.

“Lamentablemente, me temo que es el final de la noche para mí,” dice Louis, intentando sonar casual ahora que el suelo está de nuevo bajo sus pies.

“Está bien,” dice Harry. Alza al oso y lo acomoda en sus brazos y comienzan a caminar plácidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

Louis mira hacia sus zapatos y empareja su paso con el caminar lento de Harry, diciéndose por el bien de su sanidad que esto sólo fue una noche divertida con un amigo y nada más, y que no quiere nada más. Y fue divertido, en realidad. Harry había tenido razón.

“Esto fue lindo,” dice Louis de repente. No recuerda cuándo tomó la decisión de hablar, pero ahora es muy tarde para retirarlo. “Estoy, um. Estoy feliz de haber venido.” Codea a Harry, haciéndolo ir un poquito al costado. “Incluso si fue sólo porque me forzaste.”

Harry ríe y le da un pequeño empujón de regreso. “De nada. Por el oso también.”

Lo sostiene enfrente de Louis, sacudiéndolo un poco, de forma que las patas peludas se mueven vagamente, y Louis se lo saca altaneramente. “No más de lo que merezco.”

Harry ríe de nuevo. “Muy correcto.”

Caminan en silencio por otro momento antes de que Harry le de un vistazo y diga, “Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.”

Cuelga en el aire entre ellos y Louis quiere aferrarse a ello, agarrarlo y metérselo en el abrigo. Algún día dejará de estar sorprendido por las cosas que Harry dice en voz alta.

“¿Sí?” dice.

“Sí,” confirma Harry, luciendo complacido consigo mismo.

Louis no puede hacer nada al respecto de la sonrisa que comienza a esparcirse por su rostro mientras siguen caminando. “Qué bueno.” Se da cuenta que están llegando al final del estacionamiento y hace una pausa. “¿Dónde estacionaste, Hazza?”

Harry se detiene. “Allá atrás,” dice, haciendo un gesto sobre su hombro con su pulgar. “Estaba siguiéndote.”

Louis deja escapar una débil risita. “Estoy por allá.” Apunta en otra dirección. “Creí que te estaba siguiendo a ti.”

“Oh,” dice Harry, riendo también un poco, una mano subiendo a masajearse la nuca. “Supongo que es aquí donde nos separamos.” Patea la grava del piso.

“Bueno, yo, uh—” Louis busca palabras que no vayan a delatarlo. “Te veré el lunes, supongo.”

Harry asiente. “Sí, el lunes.” Está mirando a Louis con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera intentando decidir algo.

“Bueno,” dice Louis. “Adiós.”

“Adiós,” responde Harry, pero no se mueve, aún mirando a Louis.

Las luces del estacionamiento arrojan largas sombras sobre el rostro de Harry, y desde esta cercanía, Louis puede contar cada una. Piensa en el otoño y en su hogar y en tener diecisiete y creer en cosas que ya casi no nombra en su cabeza. Piensa en luces coloridas y en las manos de Harry, y siente que está de nuevo en la rueda de la fortuna solo, algo pequeño sosteniéndose sobre algo mucho más grande que sí mismo. Hay un borde, y está él y parece no poder evitar acercarse más y más. Inspira profundamente, abre la boca, vuelve a cerrarla, luego da vuelta sobre sus talones y se aleja.

Se apura para llegar a su auto, temeroso de mirar hacia atrás, mientras la grava bajo sus pies cruje idiota idiota idiota.


	4. Cuatro

ZAYN

Zayn tiene este tipo de imagen en su cabeza de cómo debería pasar cuando él y Liam estén finalmente juntos.

Es una fantasía, mayormente, pero cuando el hombre de tus sueños es bombero, es difícil no dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Usualmente imagina alguna emergencia, algún momento climático en el que su vida corre riesgo, y luego Liam aparece, propulsado por su confusa fascinación por el atractivo sexual de Zayn y su inteligencia y su pensativa naturaleza, y lo rescata de una muerte certera. Enloquecido de miedo por Zayn, Liam no tiene opción más que confesar su eterno amor, quizá incluso mientras su piel está tiznada por las llamas. También está sin remera.

Naturalmente, esta escena puede llevarse a cabo en una variedad de lugares: la escuela, su apartamento, una bella villa al sur de Francia. Zayn tiene un plan de contingencia para cada uno. Así que cuando la alarma se dispara inesperadamente durante el segundo período, está listo. Este es el día para el que Zayn ha entrenado. El día de sus días. El día que alguien encendió la alarma de incendio.

Está a mitad de una avivada discusión sobre dispositivos literarios en Cumbres Borrascosas cuando sucede. Se levanta de un salto de la silla, tomando con rapidez su chaqueta y chequea su cabello frenéticamente en el espejo que mantiene en el cajón de su escritorio antes de reunir a sus alumnos y guiarlos afuera. Ha estado tormentoso toda la mañana—el clima perfecto para una dramática confesión de amor, si le preguntas a Zayn—así que terminan apiñados bajo un toldo, esperando a que llegue el departamento de bomberos.

Pero los bomberos llegan con la sirena y Zayn se para en el estacionamiento con sus dos docenas de adolescentes embarrados y Liam nunca viene. Hombres atractivos bajan del camión cuyas sirenas debían cantar la canción del destino de Zayn, y ninguno de ellos es Liam.

Uno de sus estudiantes tira de su manga. “¿Señor Malik? Creo que ya podemos entrar.”

“Entra de nuevo si quieres,” dice, mirando furiosamente al camión. “No importa. Nada importa.” Voltea a ver a la chica. “Espero que sea mentira.” Ella regresa la mirada, y lo que sea que ve en sus ojos la hace estremecerse y darse vuelta, guiando a los estudiantes de nuevo al aula.

Eventualmente se les une, y nadie menciona su ausencia mientras continúan la discusión sobre Cathy y Heathcliff. Zayn podría tener su páramo borrascoso ahora mismo. Es el peor día de su vida y no sabe cómo expresarlo sin ropa de época y un paisaje.

El resto del día pasa en una niebla de tener que hablar con personas que no son Liam, y pronto Zayn se encuentra en su casa, contemplando otra cena para uno frente al televisor. O estaría haciéndolo si hubiese comida en su casa. Su alacena está tan vacía como su alma.

Así que ahora está en Tesco, caminando fatigosamente por la sección de comida congelada. Si hay un equivalente moderno a vagar por un páramo con un abrigo abierto, este es.

Hay una oferta en arvejas congeladas, aparentemente. Eso es lo que Zayn merece comer: arvejas congeladas con descuento. Zayn es la arveja congelada con descuento de la humanidad. Extiende la mano para agarrar una bolsa, pero su mano choca con la de alguien más. Había estado tan ensimismado en su propio hastío que no había notado que había alguien más en el corredor.

“Perdón,” murmura Zayn, alejando la mano al mismo tiempo que la otra persona, y luego sus ojos alzan la vista y se queda completa y totalmente en blanco.

Liam. Enfrente suyo. En la sección de comida congelada. Está usando una remera básica y tiene un canasto repleto de compras y Zayn va a tener un paro cardíaco ahí mismo con las arvejas.

“¡Zayn!” dice Liam, sonriendo como si cada día fuese el mejor día de su vida. Zayn quiere besarlo en la boca. “¿Cómo has estado, amigo?”

“Sí,” dice Zayn automáticamente, porque la habilidad de comprender el discurso humano ha sido aparentemente arrancada de él hace cinco segundos. “Quiero decir, bien. Comprando. Y eso. Tú sabes.” Alza su bolsa de vegetales desesperadamente. “Lechuga.”

Está identificando vegetales. La cosa es deprimente.

“Qué bien,” dice Liam, aún sonriendo. “Escuché que hoy se llevaron un susto, ¿verdad?”

Por un momento, Zayn honestamente no tiene ni la más pálida idea de lo que está hablando, pero luego entiende. Claro. La alarma de incendio. La cosa que lo hizo infeliz todo el día.

“Oh, sí, alguien encendió la alarma,” se las arregla para decir. “Todo está bien, sin embargo. Ningún infierno abrasador que reportar.”

No sabe qué está saliendo de su boca, pero cuando ve a Liam reír, lo considera una pequeña victoria.

“Qué mal que haya tenido la mañana libre, podríamos habernos visto,” dice Liam. “En cambio, pasé la mitad del día tirado en el sofá comiendo bizcochos. Por eso estoy aquí, en realidad. Rellenando la alacena. Qué extraño cómo salieron las cosas, ¿verdad?”

Destino, quiere gritarle Zayn en la cara. “Extraño, sí.”

“¿Comes solo, entonces?” dice Liam.

Sí, tan solo, oh Dios, no podría estar más solo si lo intentase quiere decirle, pero no puede hacerlo. Ya está parado en la sección de congelados con su hoodie de la tristeza. No necesita darle más evidencia a Liam de que no tiene vida.

“No,” miente.

“Claro,” dice Liam, moviendo la cabeza. “Seguro ya tienes planes.”

“No,” dice Zayn rápidamente, entrando en pánico. “No tengo planes con nadie.”

Liam lo mira por un momento, frunciendo sus cejas, y Zayn se pregunta qué tan fuerte debe golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta de la heladera para causarse una muerte instantánea.

El universo debe tener otros planes para su deceso, porque Liam sólo le palmea el hombro. “Eso es realmente profundo, amigo. No tener planes no significa que estés solo. Ningún hombre es una isla, lo entiendo.” Asiente para sí mismo, luciendo conmovido. “Bueno, probablemente debería ponerme en marcha. Suena a que la lluvia se detuvo por un rato, quizá pueda irme antes de que regrese.”

“Claro,” dice Zayn, asintiendo repetidamente. “Sí.”

“Fue bueno verte, Zayn,” dice Liam con una sonrisa, y luego voltea y comienza a irse por el pasillo.

“Espera, Liam,” suelta Zayn a su espalda.

Liam se detiene y voltea la mirada. “¿Sí?”

“Yo, um,” comienza Zayn. ¿Qué mierda iba a decir? Piensa en algo, Malik, piensa. “He estado preocupado por mi edificio últimamente. Um, donde vivo. No estoy seguro de que todo esté, tú sabes, según el código y eso.” Es lo mejor que puede hacer cuando está viendo a Liam a la cara. Quizá vaya más tarde y chequee las cosas y cuando vea a Zayn apoyado casualmente sobre su puerta, repentinamente se dará cuenta que su alma gemela ha estado parada frente suyo todo este tiempo y luego se besarán y Zayn organizará un desfile.

Liam frunce el ceño y Zayn casi que se siente mal por mentirle. “Eso no está bien. Te diré qué,” dice, regresando por el pasillo. “¿Por qué no te doy mi número y mantienes el ojo alerta y me llamas si notas algo extraño?”

Le toma un momento a lo que sea penetrar los cinco millones de puntos de exclamación que acaban de aparecer en su cabeza.

“Okay, sí,” dice Zayn cuando finalmente recupera el control de su cuerpo, revolviendo sus bolsillos para sacar su teléfono. “Suena genial.” Liam va a darle su número. Es relativo al trabajo, y técnicamente bajo pretextos falsos, pero Liam va a darle su número. Va a tener una línea directa para llamarlo todo el tiempo. Están básicamente casados.

Luego de que Liam le dicta su número, Zayn chequea dos, tres veces que lo tiene bien para guardarlo. “Si encuentras algo sucio, avísame y veré si puedo resolverlo,” dice Liam sinceramente. Si Zayn es arvejas congeladas con descuento, Liam es filete mignon premium en forma humana. Sólo, tú sabes. Menos francés.

“Lo haré,” dice Zayn, asintiendo entusiastamente. “Definitivamente te llamaré.” Y luego le pondrá un anillo.

El rostro de Liam se arruga en una sonrisa. Zayn quiere construirle un santuario. “Maravilloso. De todos modos, ya me voy. Disfruta tu cena.” Hace un pequeño saludo. Zayn comienza a hacer lo mismo antes de darse cuenta que probablemente luce ridículo, así que hace lo mejor que puede para aparentar que iba a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

“Sí, genial. Tú también. Hombre.” Apunta por despreocupación, pero cree haber fallado. Sin embargo, Liam sigue sonriendo y desaparece por la esquina. Zayn se las arregla para aguantar por diez segundos completos antes de colapsar contra la puerta de la heladera. Nunca más va a dudar del destino de nuevo, no mientras viva.

Este voto dura hasta que le está pagando al cajero, cuando se da cuenta que no le dio su número a Liam y todo el cambio se le cae al piso. Oh, que le den al destino por el culo con un rastrillo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

A Louis le gusta su trabajo, pero no disfruta cada segundo de él. Especialmente no ahora, encorvado sobre su escritorio después de horas, ojeando los primeros borradores de los ensayos finales de sus alumnos para el trimestre. Podría estar en casa ahora, poniéndose cómodo con The Only Way Is Essex, pero sólo quedan unas semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad y sus niños van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Louis suspira y dibuja un círculo alrededor de una línea en las páginas frente suyo. Este personaje abandonó el escenario hace dos páginas, escribe en el margen, así que mientras que tenerlo dentro de nuevo aquí sin haber mencionado que se fue es una opción fascinante, deberías probablemente cambiarlo a menos que planees meter gemelos malvados como punto del argumento. Golpea la lapicera contra sus dientes pensativamente. ¿Muy duro… o no lo suficiente?

Mientras apoya la lapicera sobre el papel nuevamente, Harry abre la puerta. No saluda, sólo aparta una bolsa de red de pelotas a un lado y se acerca sigilosamente hasta el pupitre más cerca a Louis. Se deja caer pesadamente sobre él, sin mirar a Louis, luego se levanta por un momento para ir a cerrar la puerta. Vuelve a su asiento y se pasa una mano por la cara antes de que sus ojos encuentren los de Louis.

Louis considera decirle que está en el pupitre donde Jeremy Givens pega todos sus chicles, pero decide que no es el momento. “Hola. Háblame. ¿Está todo bien?”

La pierna de Harry se mueve de arriba abajo, como si aún no pudiese aceptar quedarse quieta. “No,” dice, no apartando la mirada de él. “Quiero decir sí, estoy bien, y eso es lo que— Jesús, estoy enojado.” Mira rápidamente hacia la ventana con lo que parece ser una sonrisa, pero en cuanto regresa su mirada a Louis, es una mueca. “Puedes mantener algo— ¿puedes respetar la confidencialidad del alumno?”

“Sí, por supuesto, ¿qué—” comienza Louis, pero Harry ya se empujó del asiento y comienza a caminar frente al escritorio de Louis.

“¿Conoces a Richards? ¿Tom Richards? Alto, cabello puntiagudo, uno de mis delanteros.” Louis asiente. “Le pedí que se quedara fuera de la práctica porque parecía estar pinchado. No le estaba pasando la pelota al otro delantero que tenemos, Mike Kendall, no estaba conectándose apropiadamente con él, y normalmente esos dos pueden leerse la mente.” Hace esa casi sonrisa nuevamente y Louis ya la odia. “Estaba en realidad preocupado por él. Creí, tú sabes, que había pasado algo en su casa.”

Harry aún no ha dejado de moverse. “Así que le pregunto, después de la práctica, sólo somos nosotros, le pregunto qué está pasando, ¿y sabes qué me dice?” Hace una pausa y encuentra los ojos de Louis. “Dice que Kendall y él ya no se hablan, ya no son amigos, porque aparentemente Kendall le dijo a Richards que es gay, no que Richards lo haya dicho en esos términos.” Vuelve a caminar. “Me dice —este chico en el equipo, que ha estado jugando por meses— que ya no quiere jugar más con Kendall, que ya le ha dicho al resto de los chicos.” Su mano en su nuca, se deja caer en el asiento. “Cristo, Louis. Nunca había querido pegarle a un estudiante antes, pero esta vez casi no me contuve.”

Louis fuerza a sus dedos a relajarse del puño que formaron alrededor del guión ahora hecho una bola. “Qué—” Se aclara la garganta. “¿Qué hiciste?”

“Le dije que bajo estas circunstancias, yo tampoco quiero que juegue con Kendall ni en ningún equipo mío, y que estará en el banco hasta nuevo aviso,” dice Harry, tamborileando sus dedos contra el pupitre. Sus ojos están en llamas, y Louis no puede decidir si debería temer por o de él.

“Jesús, Haz.”

“Lo sé, Lou, pero— mierda, no me importa, traicionó al equipo y la confianza de un compañero y, Jesús, siento que me traicionó a mí porque me agradaba este chico,” dice todo de corrido, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. “Y, mierda, Louis, mañana voy a tener que decirle a Kendall que todo el equipo sabe, que yo sé, cuando no es de mi incumbencia saber, y no voy…” inspira profundamente un par de veces y menea la cabeza. “No voy a hacer eso y hacerlo jugar con el imbécil que le hizo esto. No. A la mierda, no lo haré.”

Louis mira la línea de los hombros de Harry, tensa como una cuerda de arco. Casi que tiene miedo de moverse, incapaz de manejar todo lo que irradia el hombre frente suyo. “Es afortunado por tener a alguien como tú lidiando con esto,” dice, pero sus palabras parecen pálidas e inútiles comparadas con la energía pura emanando de Harry.

Harry larga una risa perruna. “No es afortunado. No hay nada de esto que sea afortunado. Si hay— Jesús, si hay alguien afortunado soy yo, Lou.” Alza la mirada y Louis puede ver lo rojo de sus ojos, la humedad de sus pestañas. Luce como un Rembrandt, como una pintura de óleo a la luz del fuego. “Lo odio. Odio el hecho de que haber salido de la escuela sin nada de esta mierda me hace afortunado. Odio ser agradecido por no haber pasado por algo como eso que, que Kendall y todos los demás no deberían pensar ni en pedirlo. Sólo deberían tenerlo.”

Si Louis antes temía moverse, ahora apenas puede respirar. El aire parece haberse vuelto muy delgado, una banda elástica a punto de romperse.

Harry traga dificultosamente. “A mis amigos no les importó, y mis padres eran geniales, y no es como hubiesen otros chicos a los que le gustaran los chicos en mi escuela así que terminé saliendo con chicas de todos modos. Y estaba bien. Y a nadie le importaba. Y, mierda, Louis, creí que eso significaba que las cosas estaban cambiando, que eran mejor, pero no lo son, sólo fui afortunado.” Se pasa una mano por la cara. “Sólo me siento… Me siento muy estúpido, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.”

La habitación está en silencio a excepción por las respiraciones profundas de Harry y el sonido del cerebro de Louis quemándose. “Hazza,” dice Louis. “Haz.” Harry no va a mirarlo. A la mierda. Puede procesar esta información más tarde.

Se levanta y pasa alrededor de su escritorio, tomando asiento en el pupitre al lado del de Harry. “Harry, Cristo, ya estás haciendo algo.” Casi no duda al pasar una mano por la nuca de Harry. “Puedes dejar que ese idiota se pudra en el banco toda la temporada, primero que nada.” Eso consigue una ligeramente acuosa sonrisa de Harry, y la mente de Louis hace un salto hacia atrás. “Y puedes estar ahí para Kendall. Puedes cuidarle la espalda. Eso—” luego de todo lo que Harry dijo, se siente culpable por siquiera respirar. “Eso es más de lo que alguien hizo por mí, ¿sí?” Los ojos de Harry lo miran. “Así que no pienses que no es nada.”

“Tal vez no sea nada, pero Dios,” Harry suspira. “Sigo siendo un idiota. Tú sabes, nunca les dije nada a ustedes sobre ser, no sé, no-hetero, porque honestamente creí que no importaba. Jesús, Lou, ni siquiera sé qué decir. No creí que hiciese una diferencia porque creí que todo el mundo estaba superándolo.”

“No tiene que hacer una diferencia,” dice Louis cuidadosamente. Si eso es lo que Harry quiere, puede pretender que no le importa. Puede fingir que esto no pondrá su mundo de cabeza, que no lo ha hecho ya. Puede guardar esto si debe hacerlo, si quita esa expresión del rostro de Harry.

“Desearía que tuvieras razón, Lou, y quizá ayer lo hubiese creído.” Se pasa una mano por el pelo. “Pero si es así como es, si mis estudiantes van detrás del otro por algo que yo soy. Importa, lo queramos o no. Y sólo porque he sido dejado pretender que no me afecta no quiere decir que pueda ignorar la realidad.”

Louis masajea gentilmente la nuca de Harry. “Okay, ya entendí. Importa.” Harry deja salir un largo suspiro. “Pero creo que el hecho de que te hayas dado cuenta significa que no puedes ser tan estúpido.”

Harry toma un par de respiraciones profundas. “Dios, Lou,” dice, “todos son unos tarados excepto tú,” y tal vez es el peso de todo lo dicho, pero ambos se disuelven en risa.

“Me alegro de que te estés dando cuenta,” dice Louis. La parte de él que está aliviada de ver a Harry con menos probabilidades de volar en mil pedazos es lo suficientemente ruidosa para ahogar a la que está como loca.

“Okay,” dice Harry. “Okay. Todavía puedo— voy a ayudarlo y a hacer todo lo que pueda, y si es mucho o si la cago, siempre puedo venir a llorarte. Un buen plan.” Se sienta un poco más derecho y parece haberse sacado de encima la mayor parte del peso. Incluso se acomoda rápidamente el cabello, así que Louis no puede estar haciéndolo tan mal. “Muy bien, creo que estoy listo para enfrentar el mundo nuevamente.” Mira a Louis y sonríe. “Te agradecería por escucharme, pero sé que dirás que puedo venir a hablarte siempre,” dice, cortando las protestas de Louis. “Así que me saltearé esa parte de la conversación y te agradeceré por eso.”

Louis abre y cierra la boca. Su cerebro está lleno de neblina y el único pensamiento coherente que tiene es el asombro de que esta persona realmente existe. Quizá ahora le esté causando dolor a Harry, pero Louis envía un agradecimiento mental a cualquier poder que le permitió pasar la adolescencia sin ser arruinado por la realidad. Siente como que puede pasar el rato con un unicornio.

No se da cuenta que lo ha estado mirando hasta que Harry se aclara la garganta. Claro, conversación. Louis ha participado en eso antes. “Bastante justo,” dice. “De nada.” Harry aprieta su hombro y Louis es consciente de cada pulgada de contacto. Porque es una mala persona.

“Supongo que te dejaré con tu trabajo,” dice Harry, levantándose del asiento y yendo a buscar la bolsa de pelotas.

“¿Tienes que hacerlo?” Louis suspira. “¿No podrías tener otra crisis? Son mucho menos aburridas.” Harry le sonríe y a Louis le alegra ver que su cara está limpia del dolor que antes reflejaba. 

“Puede que sea capaz de volver mañana con algo igualmente traumático para el almuerzo,” dice, alzando la red sobre su hombro.

“Espero que lo hagas,” dice Louis, mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos. Harry ríe mientras se va, la puerta cerrándose con un click.

Louis espera hasta que Harry esté a una distancia apropiada, y suelta un grito estrangulado en su aula vacía.

*********************

El parabrisas de Louis tiene un grieta. Estaba manejando por un lugar de construcción una vez cuando alguna maquinaria envió un guijarro volando contra el vidrio, y el impacto instantáneamente creó una grieta que va de una esquina a la otra, creando una telaraña. Ahora siempre está ahí, porque Louis no puede gastar el dinero para pagar el arreglo, y cada vez que conduce a cualquier lado medio que espera que el vidrio finalmente se destroce.

Louis se detiene frente a un semáforo y mira la grieta de su parabrisas y todo en lo que puede pensar es Harry.

Ha pasado una semana desde todo el episodio con Mike Kendall, y si Louis fuese una mejor, menos sexualmente frustrada persona, sería una semana desde que Harry salió del armario debido a una crisis emocional, pero en su lugar es una semana desde que Harry le dijo que le gustan los hombres.

Repentinamente, todas las fantasías de Louis se han vuelto mucho menos abstractas y mucho más inmediatas. La pregunta ya no es si a Harry le atraen los hombres; es si a Harry le atrae Louis, que es algo mucho más incómodo de tener en la cabeza. El coqueteo ya no se siente juguetón. Cual sea el gatillo en el que tienen los dedos puestos, el arma no está cargada de aire.

No es sólo que Louis sabe ahora. Es que Harry sabe que él sabe. Ambos son conscientes de que algo podría pasar, que los únicos impidiéndolo son ellos mismos. Es un balance precario, y Louis no puede decir dónde está la línea entre amistoso y coqueto, o si alguna vez la hubo, o qué mierda significa. Siempre está al borde, preguntándose si éste es el momento, o éste, o éste, Harry inclinándose muy cerca para robarle un sorbo de té, cabello cepillándole el costado del cuello, Harry sonriendo cuando atrapa a Louis mirándole las manos, las manos de Harry merodeando a su alrededor cada vez que se tocan, manteniéndose un latido demasiado largo sobre la muñeca de Louis, o su cintura, o su hombro. ¿Ha hecho siempre eso? ¿Está Louis preocupándose demasiado? Está escurriéndose de su piel, preguntándose si el vidrio cederá.

Louis es muchas cosas, pero nunca es uno de dejar las cosas ser. No es tampoco uno de sentarse a hablar las cosas, sin embargo, y eso le deja la comunicación física, que es la única cosa que sabe hacer. Comienza a elegir las camisas más ajustadas de su armario, bajándose los tirantes y dejándolos colgar sueltos a veces cuando Harry está cerca. La primera vez que lo hace, pretende catalogar la reacción de Harry, pero es distraído por la forma en que la camisa de Harry se levanta cuando se estira y se pierde el momento completamente. Los ojos de Harry lo siguen por la habitación, pero no más de lo usual. Louis ni siquiera sabe qué pensar; no sabe qué es lo “normal” para ellos o qué lo fue. Eventualmente se da cuenta que no importa lo que Harry haga, Louis se retorcerá por ello.

Está empezando a afectarle de modos que no debería. Combinado con el estrés de las clases y el tener que llevar a cabo una obra de Shakespeare, lo está haciendo irritable y cortante con todo el mundo, incluso con personas que sólo intentan ayudarlo. Cuando su mamá llama y le pregunta sobre su vida amorosa en esa forma pícara, Mamá-conocedora suya, le habla mal y luego se siente culpable por eso durante el resto de la semana. Cuando el retorno de los micrófonos casi los deja a todos sordos durante un ensayo técnico, siente que va a arrancarse todo el pelo.

“¡Oh, por amor de Dios, Niall!” le grita a la cabina al fondo del teatro.

“Trabajando en eso,” responde Niall, ¿y cuándo Louis comenzó a agarrárselas con Niall de todas las personas? Niall nunca le hizo nada a nadie.

“Alguien necesita ser follado,” dice Zayn, acomodándose a su lado cargando un bote de pintura.

“Eso es rico viniendo de ti,” dice Louis.

Pasa esa noche tirado en su sofá, mirando viejos episodios de Cake Boss de su disco externo e intentando no lamentarse por el pasar de su juventud. Se siente inquieto, como si tuviese una picazón que no puede rascarse. Mira al hombre en pantalla esculpir figuras imposibles en lo que se supone que es comida, y piensa en Harry. Bueno, casi siempre está pensando en Harry estos días, pero está pensando específicamente en sus historias de cuando trabajaba en una panadería de adolescente, quemando pan y robando galletitas. Definitivamente no está pensando en el Harry actual usando nada más que un delantal, o cubierto por un glaseado de chocolate, dulce y pegajoso bajo la lengua de Louis. Nope. Para nada.

Saca su teléfono y mira a la pantalla bloqueada, pensando. Siempre se han mensajeado en momentos aleatorios del día, pequeños chistes o comentarios o un surtido general, pero Louis podría jurar que hasta eso ha cambiado. No es sólo Harry enviando un mensaje en clase sobre una persona en la fila de asientos siguiente que luce como Robbie Williams o Louis enviándole un mensaje cuando un estudiante le entrega un ensayo de cuatro hojas sobre las implicaciones sexuales de la conversación de muffins Jack y Algernon en La Importancia de Llamarse Ernesto. Ahora es tarde en la noche con Duchess luciendo molesta al borde de la cama mientras su teléfono ilumina la habitación, palabras en la pantalla rodeando los bordes de lo que realmente quiere decir.

Aún mirando los azucarados capullos de rosas, abre el contacto de Harry, justo debajo de Zayn en su lista de favoritos.

es el fondant algo mágico? porque no entiendo

No su mejor trabajo, pero suficiente para mantener una conversación. Un par de minutos después, es recompensado con una respuesta.

deberías saber que un panadero nunca revela sus secretos, tommo ;)

Louis sonríe y responde inmediatamente. Mientras lo hace, pensamientos de los secretos que Harry le ha revelado aparecen sin invitación en su mente.

no eres panadero, eres un medianamente competente entrenador de fútbol. esos revelan sus secretos?

La respuesta es casi instantánea.

más que medianamente competente >:(

La imagen de Harry frunciéndole el ceño al teléfono es demasiado buena, y Louis no puede evitar intentar provocarlo más. A Louis le gusta llevar las cosas un poco lejos, fastidiándolo hasta no estar del todo seguro de qué hará Harry a continuación.

por favor. podría patearte el trasero yo mismo

Para lo que consta, en realidad era bastante decente en fútbol en su momento. Harry parece entusiasmado en ponerlo en su lugar, sin embargo, y Louis se retuerce en su asiento cuando el próximo mensaje llega.

quieres probarlo? poner tu dinero donde está tu boca?

Oh, Dios. Lo último que necesita es pensar en Harry vagueando por su apartamento en cualquier estado de desnudez en el que seguramente se encuentre, pensando en Louis y en bocas de cualquier forma. Sabe que ninguna de las palabras del mensaje están cerca de ser R, pero sus dedos del pie se curvan. Toma una respiración profunda y espera unos minutos antes de responder, mirando ciegamente Cake Boss e intentando calmarse. No funciona.

haré lo que quiera con mi dinero, styles. y con mi boca. asustado?

Sabe que debería estar avergonzado, que debería dejar de llegar a algo que será incapaz de controlar, pero todo en lo que puede pensar es en si Harry se quedará o no sin aliento cuando lea el mensaje. Luego de que pasen diez minutos y no recibir respuesta, Louis está menos excitado y más molesto.

temblando en mis botas. hablando de eso, tienes zapatillas? :)

Louis puede ver su rostro petulante, luciendo complacido consigo mismo mientras se le ocurre una respuesta sucia. Tal vez es algo atractivo, pero eso no significa que vaya a soportarlo. Quince minutos enteros pasan hasta que responde, dándole a Harry un poco de su propia medicina. Quería dejar pasar veinte, pero se quebró antes de llegar.

cretino. hagámoslo, entonces. tú y yo, duelo de fútbol a muerte, el mejor hombre gana

Espera otra larga pausa, pero esta vez su teléfono vibra menos de cinco minutos después. Cuando Louis lee lo que Harry envió, deja caer el celular en el sillón y agarra una almohada, enterrando su rostro en ella.

tu culo es mío, tomlinson.

Le toma mucho esfuerzo no llevarse una mano a la semi que está actualmente teniendo. Imágenes que no pidió nadan frente a sus ojos. Harry con un equipo de fútbol, cubierto en sudor y barro. Harry empujándolo contra una pared en el vestidor de chicos. Harry tomando lo que sea que quiera. Louis tantea el sillón en busca de su celular y lo agarra, espiando por la almohada para tipear la respuesta más inocua que pueda.

sí claro. hablas grande, pero veremos. cuándo hacemos esto?

Si el último mensaje vino en minutos, éste llega en segundos, y la idea de Harry mirando impacientemente su pantalla tiene a Louis mordiendo la almohada.

ahora. ven a buscarme.

Y oh, eso envía oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo de Louis. Harry no se pone prepotente a menudo, pero Louis sabe cómo luce, todo ojos fieros y labios curvados. Louis lo puso así con un par de mensajes, y estaría orgulloso de sí mismo si no estuviese en este puto estado.

hazza es casi medianoche.

El problema no es que sea tarde, en realidad. El problema es que Louis no está seguro de si puede lidiar con estar cerca de Harry en persona ahora mismo si una serie de mensajes sobre fútbol lo tienen seriamente considerando apagar Cake Boss para ir a pajearse.

arrepintiéndote? sabía que no podrías manejarme.

Eso no ayuda para nada.

idiota. te paso a buscar en veinte.

El pulgar de Louis se cierne sobre el botón de enviar por unos pocos segundos hasta que cierra sus ojos y lo aprieta. Esta no es una buena idea. Lo sabe. Pero no puede retractarse, no ahora.

El camino hasta la casa de Harry toma sólo diez minutos, pero necesita otros diez extra para cambiarse a algo más deportivamente apropiado y pensar en animales muertos hasta dejar de estar duro. Mantiene un ritmo parejo y suave hasta el edificio de Harry. No va a acelerar. Tal vez la perspectiva de estar con Harry puede hacerlo aceptar hacer deporte a una poco razonable hora de la noche, y quizá unos mensajes inocentes pueden excitarlo, pero no va a apurarse. Louis tiene algo de dignidad.

Cuando estaciona, Harry ya está en la vereda, vestido con unos shorts y una remera, un beanie tapando sus orejas. Está llevando un bolso, el cual pasa sobre su hombro al asiento trasero mientras se acomoda en el asiento de copiloto. Louis está observando todo, la forma en que sus shorts están en la parte baja de su cadera, la forma en que su cuerpo se tuerce cuando voltea.

“Hola,” dice Harry, estirándose para abrocharse el cinturón. Le sonríe a Louis, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de la noche, y Louis realmente intenta mantenerse bajo control.

“Hola a ti mismo,” dice Louis, arrastrando sus ojos lejos de los rulos escapando bajo el beanie de Harry. “¿Listo para perder tu propio juego, literalmente?”

“Deja de demorarnos y conduce, Tomlinson,” dice Harry. Louis no necesita que lo repita.

Se aleja de la vereda un poco muy rápidamente, y es un viaje rápido a la escuela donde los dos se provocan sin parar, la tensión chisporroteando entre ellos. Están riendo para el tiempo en que bajan del coche, pero aún no siente que haya suficiente aire para llenar los pulmones de Louis mientras caminan por el estacionamiento, pasando por los parches de luz que proveen los faroles de la calle. Pronto se quedan en silencio, sus respiraciones creando nubes gemelas en el aire, sus hombros rozándose a cada paso.

Llegan a la valla alambrada que rodea al campo y Harry mete la mano en su bolsa, buscando las llaves de la puerta. El candado se abre con un ruido sordo, imposiblemente fuerte, y Louis tose nerviosamente.

Harry voltea ante el sonido, sonriendo. “No te preocupes, no hay nadie por aquí.”

Louis lo sabe, sabe que si incluso sí hubiese alguien aquí, Harry tiene técnicamente permitido estar aquí cuando se le plazca, pero aún así se siente peligroso. Todo se siente algo peligroso últimamente. Harry abre la puerta y hace un gesto para que Louis pase, luego se mete bajo las gradas para destrabar el interruptor y encender las luces. La cancha se inunda de luz frente a ellos, verde brillante y sin ningún lugar donde esconderse.

Louis entorna los ojos hacia Harry, caminando hacia atrás y sintiendo las palabras apiñarse en su mente como cada vez que está nervioso. “¿Preocupado? ¿Quién está preocupado? Tú deberías estarlo, Styles, porque estás por sufrir una humillante derrota a manos de Tommo.” Hace una pausa y piensa de nuevo la oración. “O a los pies de Tommo. Lo que sea más humillante.”

Harry sólo ríe y saca la pelota de la bolsa. La lanza al aire y comienza a hacerla rebotar con sus rodillas, cada vez más alto, siguiendo la pelota con sus ojos. Su concentración hace sus líneas largas y firmes, y la columna de su garganta es pálida y perfecta bajo las luces fluorescentes de la cancha.

Louis traga. Probablemente esté muy cagado.

De repente Harry patea la pelota en medio del aire y enviándola elevada más allá de Louis. Comienza a correr, pasando a Louis antes de que éste registre siquiera lo que está pasando. Louis maldice y comienza a correr tras él, complacido cuando corta la distancia rápidamente.

“Muy lento, Harold,” dice Louis, llegando de costado y robándole la pelota.

Sale para el otro lado lo más rápido que puede, el balón bailando frente a él. Escucha el martilleo de los pies de Harry tras él un momento tarde, incapaz de detener a Harry de colisionar duramente contra él y robarle la pelota.

Harry se detiene unos pasos lejos de Louis, respirando pesadamente a través de su sonrisa. “Sólo dándote un falso sentido de seguridad, Lou,” dice, la pelota bajo su pie izquierdo.

Louis puede estar quedándose sin aire, pero puede ver el fiero disfrute en los ojos de Harry, la posición predatoria de sus hombros. Sus mejillas y labios están de un brillante color rosa, ya sea por el frío o el esfuerzo, y Louis puede ver la fluida forma en que sus músculos se mueven bajo su remera cuando cambia su peso para otro ataque. La competencia le sienta bien.

Manteniendo contacto visual, Harry amaga derecha, izquierda, Louis lo sigue cada vez. Finalmente, Harry lo pasa con un giro, su hombro golpeando a Louis con una fuerza que parece intencional. Louis no se queda atrás, y le agarra la remera, deteniéndolo para robarle la pelota. Harry no es fácilmente derrotado, sin embargo, y pasan lo que podrían ser minutos o años alzando la apuesta, maldiciendo y riendo y usando tácticas cada vez más sucias para recuperar posesión mientras corren por la cancha.

Louis se da cuenta en algún punto del juego que nunca establecieron cómo se gana, pero entonces Harry se larga a correr y está muy ocupado persiguiéndolo como para que le importe.

Uno de ellos —Louis no podría decir quién— finalmente va muy lejos, subestima su propia fuerza y los dos caen en un enredo de extremidades en mitad del campo, la pelota rodando hasta finalmente detenerse. Louis se lanza hacia ella, pero Harry es muy rápido, arrojando su cuerpo sobre el de Louis para impedirlo.

Sus manos encuentran las muñecas de Louis, reteniéndolo, y Louis debe admitir que está muy bien sujetado.

Todo se queda en silencio repentinamente, sólo los sonidos de ambos intentando recuperar el aliento, Harry sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Su beanie se perdió en algún punto de la pelea, y las luces de la cancha vuelven sus rizos plateados. Louis siempre ha sabido, intelectualmente, que Harry es más grande que él, pero es distinto saberlo físicamente, tener el cuerpo de Harry sobre él tapando las estrellas.

Los ha imaginado en esta posición anteriormente, pero realmente sentir a Harry ahí, sentirlo con su cuerpo real y no su cuerpo imaginado es un poco mucho. La mitad de él está hecha una bola de nervios que es incapaz de pensar racionalmente, y la otra mitad está a millas de allí, analizando clínicamente todo lo que está pasando en el espacio. Ambas mitades están a treinta segundos de una falla catastrófica, y eso podría tener consecuencias con las que Louis no está listo para lidiar.

Louis encuentra los ojos de Harry, y la boca de Harry se abre en una sonrisa que deja a Louis sin aire como si lo hubiese tackleado.

“Te tengo,” dice Harry. “Parece que gané.” Está congelado, sin embargo, y mientras su sonrisa es segura, hay una pregunta en sus ojos que Louis no tiene interés en responder, o no sabe cómo hacerlo. En cambio, piensa en el pasto picando contra su nuca, enfoca su atención en esa sensación.

“Así es como funciona, entonces,” dice Louis suavemente. Está perdiendo el tiempo, evitando el momento que puede sentir llegar. Harry suelta una risita que se vuelve niebla en el aire frío. Louis había olvidado la temperatura, no puede tomarla en serio cuando tiene el calor de Harry llegándole a los huesos. Incluso eso lo tiene dando vueltas, el pensamiento de que la calidez que siente pertenecía a Harry hace unos momentos.

“Tú dime,” dice Harry. Louis inspira profundamente, sintiendo el pánico invadirlo, metiéndose entre cada nervio. Busca una respuesta, algo inteligente e ingenioso que lo saque de esto sin peligro, pero cuando lo busca, encuentra a su cerebro lleno de estática. Su garganta se siente más y más cerrada, y cuando exhala un pequeño quejido sale con él.

Las manos de Harry se aflojan sobre sus muñecas, distraído, y si Louis es honesto, el siguiente momento es puramente pelear o volar.

Se dispara hacia arriba, sacando ventaja del momento de distracción de Harry, y los voltea. Dejando a Harry contra su espalda, Louis corre hacia la pelota, agarrándola con las manos. No tiene un plan, no hay estrategia más que moverse, moverse, seguir moviéndose, pero cuando voltea Harry está levantado y corriendo tras él, gracias a Dios.

Louis corre la mitad del campo y lleva la pelota al arco. Cuando voltea, sosteniendo la pelota sobre su cabeza, Harry está deteniéndose, una sonrisa cansada y el beanie en su mano.

“Sabes, así no es como se juega,” dice Harry, cansado, poniéndose el beanie.

“Esperar que juegue bajo tus reglas fue tu primer error, joven Harry,” repone Louis, tirándole la pelota.

Harry lo observa, pensativo. “Sí, supongo que lo fue,” dice, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Luego suelta la pelota, y antes de que Louis pueda reaccionar, Harry lo agarró por las piernas y lo arrojó sobre su hombro, como hacen los bomberos, ignorando los alarmados y protestantes quejidos de Louis.

Louis contempla su vista al revés del brazo de Harry. Le gustaría más si estuviese derecho, con su entrepierna no presionada peligrosamente contra el músculo y hueso del hombro de Harry. Es un bonito brazo, lo admite, pero aún así.

“Harry,” dice, su voz engañosamente calma. “¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?”

“Si puedes inventar reglas, yo también puedo,” dice Harry, caminando por el campo. Ni siquiera suena como si estuviese haciendo mucho esfuerzo, el bastardo, y Louis necesita dejar de sentir cosas sobre lo fácil que es para Harry arrojarlo físicamente por ahí o va a encontrarse en una situación muy comprometedora. “Mi regla dice que el perdedor debe cargar al ganador fuera de la cancha.” Su agarre en el muslo de Louis se vuelve más fuerte y Louis hace lo posible para no gemir.

“Buena regla,” dice contra el brazo de Harry. “¿La próxima vez podrías avisarle al ganador?”

“La próxima vez seré el ganador,” dice Harry, y Louis puede sentir su sonrisa incluso si no puede verla. “Así que seguro que me avisaré.”

“Sabelotodo,” gruñe Louis. Fulmina con la mirada al pasto, lo cual no es justo. El pasto nunca le hizo tener urgencias sexuales. Al menos no directamente.

Luego el mundo se inclina y Louis vuelve a estar derecho, al final de la cancha. Harry levanta su bolsa y apaga las luces antes de abrir la puerta y escoltar a Louis fuera con una reverencia.

Louis sonríe, incluso si no puede mirar a Harry a los ojos. “Podría acostumbrarme a esto,” dice Louis, esperando que Harry entienda. Él sólo ríe.

Atraviesan el estacionamiento en silencio nuevamente, y Louis no puede decir qué tipo de silencio es. Llegan a su auto, y es sólo cuando la bolsa de Harry golpea el asiento trasero que Louis se da cuenta que está vacía.

“Tu pelota,” dice. “Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Podemos—”

“La recuperaré el lunes,” dice Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. Se desliza en el asiento de acompañante y cierra la puerta.

El viaje de vuelta a lo de Harry es tan rápido como el viaje a la escuela, y cuando Louis estaciona frente al edificio, no puede decidir si quiere que Harry salga de su auto lo más rápido posible o si quiere seguir manejando hasta quedarse sin combustible y que Harry jamás pueda irse.

Harry se desabrocha el cinturón y alcanza su bolsa. Luego voltea hacia Louis, extendiendo una mano. Louis la estrecha, dudoso.

“Buen juego,” dice Harry, la esquina de su boca alzada, y luego se desliza fuera del auto, dejando a Louis con un calor fantasma en su mano y una expresión estúpida en el rostro. Ambos se quedan en su lugar en todo el viaje hasta el apartamento de Louis, Louis haciendo lo mejor posible para ignorar el insistente latido en su ingle.

Se siente sofocado en el pequeño espacio de su auto, abrumado por la memoria de tacto. El peso de Harry presionándolo contra el piso. El labio de Harry entre sus dientes, concentrado. La voz de Harry retumbando grave en su pecho. Toda esta cosa ha estado sacando chispas a la madera seca para encender el fuego de sus locas, terribles ganas, y ahora un fuego ha sido prendido bajo su piel, ardiendo entre sus nervios y haciéndolo sudar.

Cuando finalmente llega a su apartamento, pausa lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta antes de apresurarse a su habitación. Ni siquiera llega a la cama, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al cruzar la puerta. Se arrastra a la cama con su antebrazo, enterrando su rostro en la alfombra, y baja sus pantalones lo suficiente para tomarse en su mano. Gime ante el primer toque, desesperado por contacto, desesperado por lo que sea.

Casi no pierde tiempo, tirando estrecha y rápidamente, y mierda, casi necesita hacerlo en seco, pero si no tiene algún tipo de liberación en los próximos dos minutos va a morir. Respirando superficialmente, deja que los restos de la noche se apoderen de él. Piensa en Harry encima suyo, y el aroma del pasto, y cómo se sentiría ser follado con el pasto contra su piel y esa cara mirándolo. Imagina a Harry desarmándolo a mitad de la cancha, bajo las luces, al aire libre. Recuerda las manos de Harry firmes sobre sus muñecas y estremecimientos atraviesan su cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres caricias más y termina, viniéndose en su mano con un sonido roto.

Se sienta ahí por no sabe cuánto tiempo, calmándose menos de su orgasmo que de toda la noche. Dios. Es una puta ruina y esto se está volviendo peor. Sólo puede imaginarse qué pensaría Harry de él si lo viese así, tirado en su habitación con su pene afuera y la mano llena de semen. ¿Qué está mal con él? No ha sido así con nadie desde que tenía dieciséis y estaba aterrado y no podía evitar pensar en el chico atractivo de la clase de biología cada vez que se venía. Esto se salió totalmente de control.

Louis finalmente consigue la energía para limpiarse, decidiendo que quedarse en el piso hasta marchitarse y hacerse polvo bajo el peso de su triste, triste estado no es la forma en que quiere morir, en realidad. Sin embargo, cuando levanta la cabeza, sus ojos caen sobre su almohada. Ahí está Duchess, lamiéndose imperiosamente una pata y mirándolo con lo que puede ser solamente desdén.

Deja caer su cara nuevamente contra la cama con un quejido resignado.


	5. Cinco

LOUIS

Louis está salvado de tener que resolver su patética vida por el hecho de que a “Mucho ruido y pocas nueces” le quedan sólo dos semanas antes del estreno. Con ensayos interminables cada tarde y docenas de recados que hacer durante sus períodos libres, sólo ve a Harry por cortos momentos. Ha tenido que sacrificar sus horas de almuerzo para hacer los toques finales en el set y reunir utilería, así que incluso eso se fue. La mayoría de sus interacciones con Harry son unos pocos mensajes no respondidos en su inbox y rozarlo mientras va hacia la puerta con una disculpa estrangulada dicha sobre su hombro.

Afortunadamente, esto significa que no tiene que mirar a Harry a los ojos por una extendida cantidad de tiempo, porque podría tener un derrame cerebral si eso pasara. Está tan ajustado de tiempo ahora mismo que apenas puede soportar el pensamiento de Harry sobre todo lo demás, mucho menos tener que verlo a la cara. La última maldita cosa que necesita ahora mismo es ser forzado a lidiar con la persona que lo mantiene despierto de noche, puños en las sábanas y rogando por manos sobre su piel. Estrés alto más una insoportable frustración sexual no hacen una buena combinación.

Parece que Harry se ha dado cuenta del hecho de que su actitud es más que un apuro loco para tener todo terminado a tiempo. Incluso encontrárselo en la máquina expendedora es suficiente para que se de cuenta que Harry no lo toca de la misma manera que antes, no le sonríe de la misma manera de antes. Se siente culpable por alejar a Harry, porque más allá de sus ganas idiotas, Harry es uno de sus amigos más cercanos, pero no puede lidiar con todo.

Lo solucionará luego cuando no esté metido hasta el cuello en Shakespeare, intentando arrastrar a un par de docenas de adolescentes a través de los últimos ensayos.

“Alto, alto,” grita Louis desde su asiento en la audiencia. Los dos actores sobre el escenario voltean a mirarlo, la mitad de las líneas en sus bocas, mientras Louis se levanta y camina hacia el escenario. “No vale la pena hacer la escena si no se lo saben de memoria. Y no lo saben.” Dos días para la obra y sus actores no se lo saben de memoria. Jesús. “Vayan a ensayar al corredor.” Caminan fuera del escenario, la actriz luciendo molesta.

“Marjorie, si no tienes ese soliloquio memorizado para mañana, yo, yo— No sé lo que haré, pero no les gustará.” Grita Louis a sus espaldas. Pasa sus manos por su cara e intenta no hiperventilar.

“Luce como que podrías utilizar esto,” alguien dice a sus espaldas y no, oh Dios, no.

Louis voltea y se encuentra abruptamente con la vista de Harry Styles en su teatro, porque el universo quiere que tenga un brote psicótico.

“¿Qué estás—” comienza Louis, pero se detiene al ver una taza en las manos de Harry.

“Té de Yorkshire, sin azúcar,” dice Harry, poniéndoselo en las manos. Louis lo acepta sin decir nada. “La práctica fue cancelada, está lloviendo. ¿Qué necesitas?”

Es demasiado, Harry parado allí preguntándole para ser lo que sea que Louis necesita excepto la cosa que Louis necesita más que nada, y Louis mira al té buscando una emoción para sentir. Exasperación parece la menos terrorífica elección, considerando sus opciones. “Ve a echarle un ojo a los chicos montando las luces, asegúrate que no se maten.” Se contiene de agradecerle a Harry, así de descortés, porque si va a reaccionar por cada cosa que haga Harry, puede que no sobreviva a esta noche.

Harry asiente una vez y camina hacia el fondo del teatro, y Louis inspira profundamente y voltea a ver a su elenco deambulando sin propósito. “Ustedes,” dice, eligiendo a dos chicos. “Corran su escena del tercer acto de nuevo. Con las posiciones.” Ellos sueltan un quejido y Louis se las va a agarrar con ellos. “Me lo agradecerán cuando no se tropiecen enfrente de cientos de personas. Córranla.”

“¿Qué hay del resto de nosotros?” pregunta una chica.

Louis se masajea las sienes. “Vayan a asegurarse que todos sus disfraces estén terminados y les queden. Practiquen cambios de vestuario. Practiquen sus líneas. Sepan que si los atrapo holgazaneando, colgaré sus cabezas en mi pared como trofeo.” Ellos se dispersan y voltea hacia los dos chicos. “¿Qué están esperando? ¡Adelante!”

Los observa críticamente, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para señalar dónde arruinaron sus posiciones o saltearon sus líneas. Parece que un par de minutos han pasado, pero de repente siente un suave toque sobre su hombro. Voltea, y por supuesto que es Harry, con un rostro preocupado que hace a Louis querer llorar.

“Todas las luces están listas,” dice. “Ensayaría las entradas para asegurarme que todo esté bien puesto, pero quise preguntarte primero porque estás usando el escenario.”

Louis mira su reloj y mierda, mierda, va a tener que dejar a sus chicos ir pronto.

“Dame un minuto,” responde, y Harry asiente como si tuviese la paciencia de un puto santo. Louis quiere golpearlo, quiere decir algo cruel para obtener una reacción, porque no tiene las reservas emocionales para lidiar con Harry siendo una buena persona ahora mismo.

En su lugar, voltea hacia el escenario, ahueca sus manos y grita. “¡Todos vengan aquí!” Les toma un par de segundos, pero todos se reúnen, actores y equipo por igual, mirándolo expectantes. “Todos han hecho un buen trabajo hoy,” dice. “Vamos a necesitar que pongan mucho más de ustedes estos últimos dos días. Sé que los estoy presionando, y sé que tienen que lidiar con el final del trimestre, pero vamos a tener que llevarnos al límite para lograr esto. Antes de que se vayan, por favor, por amor de Dios, asegúrense que todo esté limpio. Actores, asegúrense dónde están sus vestuarios. Equipo, asegúrense que la utilería esté guardada en un lugar lógico. Si tengo que limpiar algo por ustedes, no estaré complacido.” Hace una pausa, asegurándose que estén lo suficientemente aterrorizados. “Entonces pueden ir a casa.”

Dan un irregular vitoreo y se alejan. Louis se deja caer en un asiento y se pincha el borde de la nariz, intentando no pensar en todo lo que queda por hacer. Alza la mirada y ve a Harry ayudando a un miembro empujar la utilería fuera del escenario, los músculos de su espalda visibles a través de su remera, y Louis no puede procesar eso.

Se levanta y se dirige a la cabina de sonido, porque alguien debe chequear las entradas. Mientras las chequea, no puede evitar mirar al escenario para ver qué está pasando. Harry caminando por el escenario, sus brazos repletos de utilería. Harry abrazando a un miembro del elenco que parece que está por llorar. Harry levantando una mesa, sus brazos flexionándose. De alguna manera, que esté pasando en el escenario lo hace más difícil de ignorar, y Louis se queda en la cabina, presionando botones, deseando que Harry fuese una peor persona.

Si fuese peor, si no fuese tan placentero estar alrededor suyo, Louis podría simplemente follarlo y acabar con todo. Podría sacárselo, esto, lo que sea, de su sistema y continuar con su vida. Seguro, cuando Louis se involucra con alguien, todo se va al infierno de inmediato, pero si Harry fuese más mierda eso no importaría. La mitad de los hombres con los que Louis ha dormido probablemente odien su barriga, y Louis no podría importarle una mierda.

Excepto que Harry no es mierda, está parado en el escenario guardando el vestuario para Louis. Viéndolo bajo las luces, Louis no se puede mentir. Si alguna vez Harry lo odiase, estaría perdido. Y ahora mismo, eso malditamente enoja a Louis.

Louis sale de la cabina, dando un portazo, y camina sigilosamente por el pasillo del teatro. Parece que Harry y él son los únicos que quedan en el teatro, lo que es bueno, porque si Louis tiene que interactuar con una persona más va a arrancarse el cabello. Sube las escaleras del escenario sin decir una palabra.

“Hey, estaba doblando esto para ti—” comienza Harry, pero Louis ya le quitó la ropa de las manos. “Okay, supongo que sabes dónde van,” dice, una nota de preocupación en su voz. Tal vez también esté en su cara, pero Louis estará jodido si le da un vistazo.

Va hacia la derecha con los disfraces, el pulso rugiéndole en los oídos. Quiere que Harry se vaya, que desaparezca antes de que lo pierda. “No quiero tu ayuda,” dice Louis mordazmente y, Dios, ya sabe que fue una mala idea. Hay un momento de silencio, y Louis se da vuelta para ver lo que ha hecho.

“Louis,” dice Harry cuidadosamente, alzando ambas manos, “¿qué está pasando?”

“¡Estoy jodidamente exhausto! ¡Eso es!” estalla Louis. “Estoy cansado, y tengo una obra que lanzar en dos días y hay cuarenta y cinco papeles en mi escritorio que todavía no he corregido, y tengo que dar exámenes finales mañana y no hay tiempo para nada, y mi actor principal se perdió dos semanas de ensayos porque tenía neumonía y aún se pierde en las entradas, y tuve que cambiar la mitad de la escenografía para ocultar la pierna rota de Rupert Baker y mi renta está atrasada y no he podido lavar ropa en dos semanas y luego estás tú caminando por ahí con tu cara y tus hombros y tus shorts de fútbol y siendo una buena persona y me distrae y no tengo el puto, puto tiempo.”

Sus oídos registran las palabras antes de que Louis sepa que las está diciendo, y se congela, con la boca abierta, sus brazos aún alrededor de los disfraces.

Mierda.

Harry está mirándolo desde la otra esquina del teatro. Louis puede ver cómo todo se asienta detrás de sus ojos y mierda, mierda, maldita jodida mierda y mil monjas gritando.

“Yo… ¿te distraigo?” dice Harry lentamente.

“Yo— lo que quise decir—” 

“Te distraigo,” repite Harry, esta vez una sonrisa se esparce por su rostro.

“Er,” dice Louis.

Louis ha podido apreciar el atletismo de Harry en otras ocasiones, pero sigue siendo impresionante que pueda saltar sobre una mesa de utilería y acortar la distancia entre ellos con unos veloces movimientos, de repente en el espacio de Louis, tirando la pila de ropa en sus brazos. Las deja en el piso y Louis no sabe qué está pasando, no sabe nada excepto de que Harry está repentinamente muy cerca, tan cerca que Louis puede sentir el aroma de su shampoo y huele como uno femenino, como frutillas y pétalos de rosa o algo así y Harry definitivamente usaría algo así porque quién es siquiera, y Louis está entrando en pánico, Louis definitiva, definitivamente está entrando en pánico.

“¿Lo dijiste en serio?” pregunta Harry, y las esquinas de su boca aún están alzadas pero no hay rastro de chiste en la forma en que lo dice.

“Um.” Cada parte de su cuerpo le dice miente, miente, miente, pero lo que en su lugar dice es, “Yo… Sí. Yo— Sí, lo hice.”

Y ahí de donde Louis confirma que Harry no es una persona cuerda, porque el modo en que mira a Louis no tiene sentido. Louis es el equivalente humano de un autobús acelerando hacia un precipicio, pero Harry lo mira como si fuese Navidad llegando antes de lo esperado, lo cual hace a Harry muy estúpido o muy psicópata.

Las manos de Harry se acercan sigilosamente a los brazos de Louis, no tocando del todo, y Louis no puede evitar estremecerse ante el contacto fantasma. La expresión de Harry se vuelve suave y maravillada, y Louis probablemente se sentiría más avergonzado si cada emoción que posee no estuviese ocupada.

Harry extiende una mano y cuidadosa, cuidadosamente le saca los lentes a Louis, luego cuidadosa, cuidadosamente los dobla y los desliza dentro del bolsillo de la camisa de Louis. Las manos de Louis cuelgan inútiles a sus costados, sus oídos repletos del sonido de su propia torpe respiración. Nunca se ha sentido tan obvio en su vida.

Harry se inclina, imposiblemente más cerca, y Louis no entiende cómo es que no se están tocando, porque incluso el aire a su alrededor se siente como Harry, incluso el escenario bajo sus pies. Harry extiende una mano hacia su rostro, y Louis piensa finalmente, pero su mano merodea y se cierra en un puño.

“Louis,” dice Harry. “No me hagas volar a ciegas aquí,” y oh, eso es suficiente.

“Eres una completa mierda,” suelta Louis rápidamente. “Estoy por putamente morir esperándote y tú sólo estás mmmph—”

Y ahí está, ahí, como la explosión de un detonador kilométrico. Había un espacio y ahora no lo hay; la boca de Harry está sobre la de Louis y sus manos están en su rostro. Louis no puede evitar jadear, sus manos agarrándose de las curvas de los codos de Harry, su mente un gran disco rayado, trabado en el pensamiento Harry me besó, él me besó, él me besó, y Cristo, si no se calma en el próximo medio segundo va a perdérselo.

Harry lo besa con intención, con concentración, con un solo objetivo. Harry besa a Louis con lo que parece ser premeditación, como si hubiese planeado cada húmedo roce de sus labios con los de Louis. Louis ni siquiera intenta mantener el ritmo, aún incapaz de creer lo que está pasando, mucho menos es capaz de contribuir. Las manos de Harry bajan a sus hombros y se están moviendo, Harry empujando a Louis al costado de una escalera de utilería. Están presionados, rodillas contra torso, y Louis está abrumado.

Harry se aleja, respirando pesadamente, un brazo apoyado contra la escalera detrás de la cabeza de Louis. Busca su rostro con ojos salvajes, pupilas dilatadas, mejillas sonrojadas.

“Lou,” dice, su voz grave, y Louis no está seguro de lo que busca pero está feliz de que haya preguntado. Louis respira una, dos veces, y alza una mano hacia el rostro de Harry. Arrastra su pulgar contra su labio inferior, y algo en la forma en que Harry cierra sus ojos le hace ceder.

Y ahora es él quien está moviéndose, metiéndose en el espacio de Harry y besándolo frenéticamente, sus dedos recorriendo su cabello. Las manos de Harry están alrededor de su cintura y su lengua está en su boca y Louis está seguro de haber planeado otras cosas para su vida, pero no puede por su vida recordar querer hacer algo más que no sea esto.

Harry está moviéndose, y al principio Louis piensa que es el propio momentum de su cuerpo llevándolos hacia atrás, pero luego Harry está agarrando sus tirantes y arrastrándolo ciegamente hacia los muebles de utilería a mitad del escenario. Louis siente a Harry chocarse con algo, y luego están cayendo, Harry tirando a Louis con él. Hay un deja-vu en ese momento de ingravidez, pero luego Louis aterriza pesadamente sobre Harry y tiene otras cosas en qué pensar.

Están en un raído sillón de utilería en el centro del escenario. Harry se acomoda para hacer más lugar, Louis arrastrándose sobre él. Una de las manos de Harry se aplana sobre la parte baja de su espalda, pegando sus cuerpos, antes de darlos vuelta en un hábil movimiento que tiene a Louis tanto impresionado como excitado.

“Tendrás que enseñarme eso algún día, Styles,” dice, deslizando sus dedos por la nuca de Harry.

Harry está sonriendo como un tonto. “¿Está esto bien?” pregunta, mirando a su posición.

“Sí, Jesús,” dice Louis, arrastrando la cabeza de Harry hacia abajo para otro beso. “Qué tan frágil crees que soy,” murmura contra la boca de Harry. Harry responde tirando duramente de su labio inferior. Louis no puede evitar gemir y, okay. Punto entendido.

Estará jodido si deja eso sin responder, especialmente pudiendo sentir la sonrisa de suficiencia de Harry. Louis arquea su espalda y rueda sus caderas sobre las de Harry, presionando contra su sólido peso. La boca de Harry se abre en un gemido silencioso, dejando que la lengua de Louis se meta, pero Dios, Louis quiere más, quiere romper a Harry. Comienza a abrir sus piernas, enmarcando los muslos de Harry, y se presiona contra él nuevamente, metiendo sus manos bajo su remera.

Harry gime ahora, rompiendo el beso. “Dios, Lou,” murmura, su cabeza cayendo en la curva del cuello de Louis. Responde esta vez, rodando sus caderas en lentos, sucios círculos contra las de Louis mientras sus dientes rozan su garganta. Louis suelta un siseo y no puede evitar arrastrar sus uñas por la espalda de Harry, aferrándose por su vida.

Louis va. Louis va a probablemente morir.

Harry se aleja un poco y Louis se inclina instintivamente antes de darse cuenta que Harry le está sacando los tirantes de los hombros.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” pregunta anonadado.

Las manos de Harry están sobre su cintura, sacándole la camisa del pantalón. “Si no pongo mis manos sobre ti pronto voy a enloquecer,” dice como si fuese un hecho. “Todo de ti.”

Mierda, piensa Louis, intentando evaluar la situación racionalmente. “Mierda,” dice, tomando las manos de Harry. “Harry, no podemos follar en, en el sillón que usaremos para el show. Eso, Dios, eso definitivamente no es ético.”

Harry parece imperturbable. Se mueve para besar el otro lado del cuello de Louis. “¿De la ética de quién estamos hablando?” dice suavemente. “Mi ética está en paz con esto.” Muerde la clavícula de Louis. “Te encuentro vestido inmoralmente.”

“Mierda, Jesús, voy a asesinarte,” dice, alejando la cabeza de Harry. Él sólo sonríe, su boca roja y obscena. “¿Puedes, Cristo, puedes mantener ese pensamiento por lo que sea que nos tome llegar a mi apartamento?” Harry rueda los ojos exageradamente, pero se sale lo suficiente del sofá como para que Louis pueda pararse sobre sus piernas tambaleantes.

“Llaves,” dice Louis, palméandose los bolsillos. “Llaves, putas llaves, todo mi reino por mis putas— mierda.”

“Tengo tu reino aquí mismo, bebé,” dice Harry con una risita, ya acomodándose detrás suyo, y puede no por, tipo, tres segundos.

“Tú eres,” dice Louis, sintiendo a Harry sonreír contra su cuello, “la persona de menos ayuda que he conocido. Y mis llaves están en mi aula, porque por supuesto que lo están, así que.”

“Así que vayamos a buscarlas,” dice Harry. Finalmente se levanta y se adelanta a Louis, guiando el camino fuera del teatro y por el pasillo. Louis maldice bajo su aliento y lo sigue.

Es… es surrealista, en realidad. Increíble. Apenas tiene el sentido común de rezar que nadie esté cerca tan tarde para verlo así, la mitad de su camisa abierta al frente, sus tirantes colgando sueltos, su boca roja y en carne viva por los dientes de Harry y la barba de unos días en su mandíbula. Luce como todo un adolescente cachondo, y no puede recordar la última vez que permitió que alguien lo haga sentir así, y de repente le choca el hecho de que le permitió a Harry hacerle esto. El imposible Harry con sus ridículos rulos y sus amplias sonrisas y su corazón que ocupa habitaciones, habitaciones y habitaciones. Harry, quien lo sacó de su caja de cartón y lo acorraló contra el pasto en la cancha y pasó Whitesnake por Zayn en el lavadero de autos; Harry, por quien ha intentado no caer por meses porque, obviamente, ¿en qué mundo le suceden cosas así a Louis Tomlinson?

Y la cosa es que Harry lo quiere. No sólo acepta lo que Louis quiere de él, si no que quiere lo mismo, hambriento e inquieto, tirando de la mano de Louis por el pasillo, ojos y cabello salvajes. Louis nunca ha conocido a alguien tan seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quiere como Harry y, aparentemente, Harry lo quiere a él.

Louis patina hasta detenerse porque siente que va a tener un aneurisma, y tira del brazo de Harry para que voltee.

“Espera,” dice Louis, porque tiene que saber, “¿todo este tiempo?”

“Sí, todo este tiempo,” dice Harry impacientemente, como si no le costase nada decirlo, ya volviendo a recuperar el ritmo. “¿Podemos, por favor, seguir moviéndonos?”

Y, bueno, Louis no puede discutir con eso, porque está brillando ahora y está seguro de que combustionará en su lugar si no puede tener la boca de Harry en la suya en los próximos treinta segundos, así que se tambalean hasta su salón. Es el aula del fondo con las luces encendidas, y Louis se las arregla para soltar la mano de Harry por un momento para correr a toda velocidad hacia dentro. Está en su escritorio, con la mano ya extendida para agarrar las llaves reposando allí, cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse con un clic y ser trabada.

Se da vuelta, y Harry ya está detrás suyo empujándolo contra el escritorio.

“No puedo llegar a tu departamento,” dice Harry. “No puedo esperar ni un puto minuto más. Por favor, sólo—”

Harry se interrumpe a sí mismo presionando un duro y agresivo beso contra la boca de Louis, y probablemente sea una mala idea, pero Harry sigue besándolo y esto está pasando y no hay ni una sola parte de Louis que quiere que se detenga. Envuelve su puño en la remera de Harry y le corresponde el beso igual de duro, esperando que eso sea suficiente para decirle sí, Dios, por favor.

Esta vez, es Louis quien extiende una mano hacia el borde de los shorts de Harry, y Harry detiene su mano.

Sus labios se separan, y hay un jadeante, helado momento en que las manos de Harry están enredadas con las suyas, sus bocas apenas rozándose, y sabe que Harry está pidiendo permiso de nuevo.

“Lo que sea,” dice Louis. Está aterrado por el tamaño de esa palabra. No la retira.

Harry, el muy hijo de perra, en realidad le guiña. Y luego se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

“Bendito Dios,” dice Louis. Ya está duro, casi vergonzosamente y lo ha estado desde el primer momento en que las caderas de Harry se alinearon con las suyas, y Harry ya no está tonteando. Se deshace rápidamente de los tirantes de Louis, y los estremecimientos respiratorios de Louis se detienen mientras Harry abre sus pantalones fuertemente y los baja lo suficiente. Los calzoncillos que tiene Louis son unos horribles, con lunares rojos, el último par limpio que le quedaba. Tal vez encuentre el tiempo para sentirse humillado por eso más tarde, pero ahora Harry está sonriéndole malvadamente desde su posición bajo sus espesas pestañas y deslizando sus dedos bajo el elástico, tirando de él para que le golpee la cadera, y Louis nunca ha estado tan lejos de interesarse por algo en su vida.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tantos meses de querer, de decirse a sí mismo no querer, de imaginar cómo sería e imaginar fantasmas de Harry bajo sus párpados mientras sudaba entre sus sábanas, y nada lo preparó para esto.

Sus manos tantean detrás suyo para encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse porque Harry está tirando de él fuera de sus calzoncillos y Louis siente que va a colapsar o morir, o echar a volar por la superficie de la Tierra si no se puede agarrarse a algo inmediatamente. Una de sus manos se cierra sobre la pila de hojas sin corregir sobre su escritorio, la otra sobre una espantosa engrapadora que le regalaron en el Santa Secreto entre los profesores el año pasado, y Dios, risa histérica sale burbujeando de su garganta porque Harry va a hacerle una mamada contra su escritorio y—

Luego Harry se lame los labios y mete todo en su boca en un suave y húmedo movimiento, y Louis ya no está riéndose.

El shock recorre todo su cuerpo, y su torso se arquea hacia adelante, curvo sobre Harry como un retoño en un huracán. No está seguro de qué esperaba. No tiene idea de cuánta experiencia tiene Harry con hombres, y por toda la confianza de Harry, pensó que iba a tener que juntar coraje, pero no, no, la nariz de Harry está rozando su estómago y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es tragarse los desesperados sonidos que quieren salir de su pecho.

Mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que tiene una mano sobre la nuca de Harry, y casi se disculpa antes de notar que hay diversión en sus ojos. Luego Harry hace algo obsceno e increíble con su lengua y mierda, Louis nunca ha visto a nadie dar una mamada con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero si alguien pudiera ese es Harry Styles.

Harry toma un ritmo, chupando de forma larga y lenta, y Louis tiene que cerrar los ojos porque la sensación combinada con los labios de Harry arrastrándose sobre él es demasiado. Siente las manos de Harry acomodarse en la parte trasera de sus piernas, como soporte, y gracias a Dios por eso porque sus rodillas están por ceder. Harry se saca casi todo de la boca y chupa fuertemente la punta; Louis no puede evitar el temblor que lo recorre o el sonido ahogado que hace, y Cristo, siente a Harry responder, siente su zumbido de aprobación, y esto va a terminarse antes de comenzar.

Louis se fuerza a abrir los ojos, porque si no obtiene recuerdos visuales de esto se convencerá que es un sueño. Los ojos de Harry están cerrados, y Louis está jodido porque da mamadas de la misma forma que besa, como si fuese lo único en sus planes. Louis no puede dejar de pasar su mano por el pelo de Harry, tirando gentilmente de los ligeramente sudorosos rizos. Los ojos de Harry se abren para mirarlo, y no es diversión lo que ve en ellos, que lo tiene aferrado al escritorio con los nudillos blancos.

Harry saca una mano de la pierna de Louis y mierda, mierda, se la mete bajo sus shorts, y Louis tiene tantas ganas de verlo pero no puede moverse. Elige sólo observar la forma en que los músculos en el brazo de Harry trabajan, la forma en que se mueven bajo su piel mientras se toca.

Harry luce casi tan abrumado como Louis se siente, deteniéndose brevemente y respirando de forma pesada. “Mierda,” dice, su voz rota y su boca resbalosa, antes de volver a poner sus labios sobre Louis entusiastamente. Louis concordaría, pero la sensación de la boca de Harry envolviéndolo y el pensamiento de que está haciendo a Harry correrse ha partido su mente a la mitad.

Harry vuelve a sacar su boca, su mano trabajando frenéticamente en sus pantalones. Apoya su frente en la cadera de Louis, los dedos de Louis tirando de su cabello sin poder contenerse. “Mierda, Lou,” dice, besando su piel. “He querido— mierda, no puede creer que puedo hacer esto.” Su respiración acelerándose ahora, enterrando sus dedos en la parte trasera del muslo de Louis. “Estoy tan cerca,” dice duramente antes de volver a meterse a Louis totalmente en la boca.

Sus palabras son registradas por el cerebro de Louis al mismo tiempo que choca con el final de su garganta, y ese es el fin. Louis apenas tiene tiempo para advertirle a Harry, tirando de su cabello, pero Harry no se mueve, tragando mientras Louis se viene. Se sale un momento antes, dejando que un poco se derrame sobre sus labios, e incluso en su confusión post-orgásmica Louis no puede dejar de pasar sus dedos sobre el desastre en la boca de Harry, tiene que tocarlo para asegurarse que es real. Harry mete dos de sus dedos en la boca, chupando fuertemente, y lo mira sin pestañear.

“Haz,” dice Louis débilmente, incapaz de alejar la mirada.

No puede ver a Harry venirse, pero siente a Harry morder sus dedos antes de que su boca se afloje completamente, estremeciéndose con un gemido.

Los dedos de Louis salen de su boca y quiere sostener a Harry mientras se calma, quiere besarlo una y otra vez, quiere tantas enormes y dolorosas cosas en ese momento que deberían asustarlo. Quiere que Harry viva desparramado sobre su cama si significa que puede ver esa expresión en su rostro todos los días y saber que fue él quien la puso allí. Quiere tantas cosas a la vez que se siente como si lo hubiese atropellado un autobús.

El agarre de Harry se afloja y las rodillas de Louis ceden esta vez, haciéndolo caer pesadamente al piso. Cae mitad sobre Harry y le hace perder el equilibrio, quedando los dos en un enredo de extremidades contra el escritorio de Louis, respirando pesadamente y bajando del orgasmo.

Se quedan en silencio por unos momentos, sólo los rizos de Harry haciéndole cosquillas en el costado de su rostro porque tiene la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Louis, justo en el lugar donde el corazón de Louis no parece poder calmarse. Y luego, y luego— Harry ríe, y eso es todo, Louis está acabado, está tirado sobre el cuerpo de Harry riendo, ambos sin poder parar como si fuese la maldita cosa más graciosa que les haya pasado. Y para Louis medio que lo es, en realidad. La noche pasada estaba mirando Dance Moms y sirviéndose una copa de vino para poder escribir dos exámenes finales mientras también pensaba en las luces de las entradas en el teatro e intentaba no pensar en el modo en que las clavículas de Harry lucían con ese corte en v.

Hoy… bueno.

“Jesu-maldito-puto-cristo,” dice finalmente Louis, riendo todavía un poco y tambaleándose con las consonantes. Probablemente no su momento más elocuente, pero bajo las circunstancias, cree que se merece algo de crédito por poder hablar siquiera.

“¿Es ese su nombre completo, entonces?” dice Harry, porque es un petulante hijo de perra. Louis abre los ojos para decírselo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Harry hace que todo el aire en sus pulmones lo abandone. No luce engreído, sólo agotado y sucio y hermoso y absolutamente aturdido de felicidad. Louis hizo eso.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, toma el idiota rostro de Harry entre ambas manos y lo besa, tan natural como se te plazca. Es un beso corto porque ninguno de los dos puede dejar de sonreír lo suficiente, pero es todo lo que necesitan ahora, un pequeño pinche para mantener este momento en el tiempo.

“Así que,” dice Harry, radiante, “como que me gustas.”

Louis rueda los ojos. “Creo que he dejado abundantemente en claro que también me gustas, idiota.”

Harry se pega a su hombro y ríe nuevamente y Louis, Dios, Louis está intentando mantenerle el paso, intentando mantener esto fácil y simple. Harry está sonriendo como si fuese la decisión más fácil que ha tomado, y Louis también está sonriendo, pero inspirando profundamente, intentando mantener perspectiva. Ha tenido mamadas antes, muchas bastante memorables. Y seguro, tal vez ésta haga un poco difícil recordar el resto, y quizá nunca se rió como adolescente en ninguna de ellas, pero… mierda. No tiene que ser la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Mierda.

Louis intenta relajarse, intenta quedarse en este imposible momento, pero no puede evitar que su cerebro se adelante. Harry gusta de él, y lo dijo como si lo estuviese revelando, pero Louis no está seguro de que gustar sea la palabra para lo que siente y, mierda. No puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que admitió que le gustaba alguien, y ahora de repente no se siente como suficiente. Respiraciones profundas, se enfoca en sus respiraciones profundas, sintiendo su tórax expandirse contra el sólido peso de Harry.

“¿Ahora qué?” murmura Harry, alzando la cabeza del pecho de Louis. Lo mira a los ojos. No hay expectativa en sus ojos, pero Louis sabe lo que realmente está preguntando, puede sentir todo eso detrás de la pregunta incluso si no hay urgencia en su voz. Piensa en todo lo que siente enrollado en su pecho, y sabe que no es momento de largarlo ni mantener su paz.

El momento se aletarga y se estira. Louis piensa ahora te engaño para que te quedes conmigo, piensa si te levantas, te mato, piensa no puedo recordar un momento en el que no te estuviese esperando.

“¿Aún quieres venir a mi apartamento?” es lo que dice. Harry parpadea y asiente, medio sonriendo, y Louis empuja su culpa al final de su mente.

Harry alza el brazo por encima suyo, apoyando su mano sobre el escritorio detrás de la cabeza de Louis, y se inclina lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento sea caliente sobre el oído de Louis y Louis casi puede sentir una de las esquinas de su boca curvarse hacia arriba.

“No tienes idea,” dice Harry, y Harry usualmente murmura, pero esta vez deliberadamente pronuncia cada sonido para que Louis no se pierda ni una palabra, “de las cosas que quiero hacerte.”

Atrapa el lóbulo de Louis entre sus dientes y su lengua por medio segundo, y luego no está, levantándose y quitándose el polvo, sosteniendo en una mano las llaves de Louis, sonriendo como el demonio que obviamente es, porque ¿cómo mierda se supone que Louis debe lidiar con eso?

Louis se incorpora y se sube los pantalones, sus dedos tiemblan. Comienza a acomodarse los tirantes, pero Harry deja salir un sonoro suspiro, rebotando sobre sus talones.

“Cristo, Tomlinson, ¿crees poder apurarte? Estos shorts ya no son exactamente cómodos,” dice, cambiando su peso una y otra vez.

Louis resopla, metiéndose la camisa en el pantalón. “No es mi culpa que te hayas venido en ellos.”

Harry arquea una ceja. “Debatible.” Le lanza las llaves. “Mantén el ritmo, Lou. Si tu pene se recupera mientras estamos en el auto, puedo hacerte una mamada mientras conduces, y no quiero morir esta noche.”

Louis rompe cada límite de velocidad esa noche.


	6. Seis

LOUIS

“Creo que estoy muerto,” dice Louis. Su voz está ronca y cansada por más de una razón. No está irritada todavía, pero está bastante seguro que cuando se establezca, nunca no va a estarlo por el resto de su vida. “Creo que me has matado.”

“No te he matado,” dice Harry, y Louis puede escuchar su sonrisa sin verlo. Está vagando por el desastre de su cocina en toda su desnuda gloria, siendo completamente el agente de caos que es, Louis y su apartamento igualmente destrozados a su alrededor. Hay pantalones en el estante de libros. Pantalones reales. Esta es una cosa que está pasando en la vida de Louis. Esto es algo que le hizo Harry.

Desde donde Louis está desparramado en el sillón, tiene una buena vista de la puerta de su habitación. El colchón está cayendo por un lado de la cama, luciendo totalmente vencido, y el edredón ha estado colgando de una silla en una esquina. Hay una botella vacía de vino calzada bajo la mesa de luz y la lámpara está colgando de su cable a un lado (Louis recuerda esa, su boca alrededor de Harry y uno de los codos de Harry sacudiéndose involuntariamente). Los papeles que tenía en la mesada de la cocina están por todos lados. Puede vagamente recordar soltar un sonido estrangulado y barrerlos al suelo con una mano y tirando a Harry sobre las baldosas, y cómo Harry lo había amado, le había encantado que Louis tomara control.

Son las 5 a.m. ahora. Louis tiene la marca de una mordedura en su cadera. Louis tiene un moretón formándose en sus costillas. Louis puede no volver a abandonar este sofá de nuevo.

“Tengo que buscar los papeles del semestre hoy,” dice, mirando al techo. La neblina sexual está comenzando a alejarse, y la ansiedad está metiéndose de nuevo en él. “Tengo que presentar una obra el viernes.”

“Puedes hacerlo,” dice Harry con facilidad. Louis puede oírlo sacar una sartén del gabinete bajo el horno que jamás abre.

“No creo que pueda, sin embargo,” dice Louis. “De hecho, no creo poder moverme.”

Harry no responde inmediatamente, ocupado sacando los huevos de la heladera y un bowl del gabinete. Por supuesto que Louis se involucraría con la única persona capaz de hacer omelettes luego de un desfile de sexo que duró toda la noche.

Pero luego está el rostro de Harry sobre el suyo, al revés, sonriéndole con arrugas, rizos cayendo por todos lados. Casi luciría angelical si no fuese por el hecho de que está completamente desnudo y Louis puede ver la hinchazón de su labio inferior donde se había mordido mientras le hacía una mamada contra la pared del baño.

“Estarás bien,” dice Harry, presionando un beso al revés sobre los labios de Louis. “Me tienes a mí.”

Louis sonríe como reflejo, porque es agradable, pero el sentimiento golpea contra su garganta y se ahoga con él. Envuelve una mano sobre la nuca de Harry, tirando de él para darle otro beso antes de que tenga oportunidad de decir algo enorme y aterrador, y Harry se deja felizmente, abriendo la boca para dejar que Louis meta su lengua.

Mientras esto siga así, mientras tenga la lengua y cuerpo de Harry para distraerlo, puede mantener todo lo demás al margen. Las personas tienen sexo casual todo el tiempo. Demonios, él solía tener sexo casual todo el tiempo. Puede hacerlo de nuevo. No tiene que caer en nada.

La boca de Harry se aleja por medio momento y luego está trepando por el sofá y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Louis y, Cristo, ya se está poniendo duro de nuevo. ¿Es eso siquiera posible? ¿Incluso después del interludio de una hora en la mesa ratona? ¿Incluso después de la cosa con la mermelada? Obviamente Harry es una especie de demonio sexual diseñado para arruinarlo.

Harry vuelve a inclinarse y lo besa como corresponde, y es sólo que. No es justo cómo sus ángulos se alinean perfectamente. Louis no tiene oportunidad contra el modo en que sus labios encajan entre los suaves de Harry, la forma en que la mano de Harry se acomoda en la parte baja de su espalda como si perteneciera allí. Es muy bueno, es demasiado, y Louis no ha sido capaz de alejarse por lo que se siente como días, pero en realidad son unas horas, desde el primer beso bajo las luces del escenario.

Luces del escenario. Mierda. Dejó todas las luces prendidas, y todos los disfraces fuera de lugar, y necesitará ir más temprano para poner todo en su lugar antes de que las clases del día comiencen, y luego necesita hacer copias de los borradores y llamar al diseñador del set para asegurarse que la última pieza esté pintada a tiempo, y debería meterse en la bañera pronto, mierda—

“Deja de pensar,” dice Harry, su voz ronca y vibrando en el pecho de Louis donde están pegados. “Sólo un poco más.”

Sí, muy bien, dice su cerebro, porque ¿cómo va a discutir con eso? Pero entonces Harry desliza su boca hacia abajo por su garganta y comienza a hacerle un chupón, y Louis debe detenerlo.

“Espera, espera,” dice, tirando suavemente del pelo de Harry para que se detenga. “No ahí. Muy visible.”

Harry se queja. “Vamos, Lou, quiero hacerlo donde los demás vean.”

Louis rueda los ojos, ignorando el apresurado calor que las palabras de Harry envían a través de su cuerpo. No tiene la suficiente energía en él para lidiar con eso, mucho menos darse vuelta, así que sólo tira del codo de Harry y hace sonidos descontentos hasta que Harry entiende el mensaje y da vuelta sus posiciones.

“Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza,” dice Louis.

Harry sonríe y hace lo que se le dice, agarrándose del respaldo del sillón y contoneando un poco sus caderas. Descarado bastardo. Louis lo besa una vez más en los labios, luego el costado de su cuello, luego gira la cabeza y hunde sus dientes en su bicep izquierdo. Harry sisea ante la presión, enganchando una pierna alrededor de Louis, y Louis chupa lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo enterrar sus uñas en su espalda.

Cuando está satisfecho con tu trabajo, deja de succionar con un húmedo, pequeño sonido y planta un beso en el lugar.

“Ahí,” dice Louis. Se aleja para permitir a Harry ver dónde ha sido marcado, vívido rojo sobre piel pálida con la forma de su boca. “Visible pero discreto. Nadie tiene que verlo a menos que así lo quieras. La solución perfecta.”

Harry le sonríe, y Louis no sabe si está contento por haber sido marcado o por la ingenuidad de Louis. “Muy bien,” dice, estirando una mano para tocar los labios de Louis con la yema de sus dedos. “Ese será tu lugar entonces.”

Afortunadamente, Louis es salvado de tener que dar una respuesta a eso cuando Harry le da una nalgada y le da un empujón. “Ahora ve, métete en la bañera. Incluso te daré cinco minutos antes de que entre yo.”

“Qué generoso de tu parte,” dice Louis, tembloroso sobre sus pies.

Harry sólo presiona sus labios juntos como si quisiera contener una sonrisa. “No tienes idea.”

Cuando Louis finalmente llega al baño, tiene que tomarse un momento para prepararse antes de echarse un vistazo en el espejo. No sabe qué esperar.

Destrozado, piensa, es la palabra para lo que ve cuando abre sus ojos. Su pelo es una catástrofe, el Hindenburg de los peinados, desordenado en la nuca y grasoso por sudor y mermelada de un lado, y seriamente, ¿de quién fue la idea de la mermelada? Su boca está roja y en carne viva. Las marcas en su cadera y costillas están volviéndose de rosa a púrpura, y Louis agradece a los poderes que impidieron que Harry le haga eso en el cuello. No hay modo de que haya podido esconder eso sin una muy elaborada maniobra de bufanda.

Es un completo desastre, y lo peor es que le encanta.

“Ten un descanso,” le dice a su reflejo.

Corre la cortina de la bañera y casi tiene un ataque cuando ve algo moverse allí, hasta que se da cuenta que es sólo Duchess hecha un ovillo en la esquina y luciendo profundamente llena de reprocho. Aparentemente la bañera fue el único lugar seguro en su apartamento.

“Lo siento, cariño,” dice, estirándose para acariciarla como disculpa. Lo fulmina con la mirada y evade su toque, saliendo de la bañera y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

Firme a su palabra, Harry le da el suficiente tiempo para que se lave el cabello en paz bajo el agua tibia antes de meterse detrás suyo. Desliza sus manos por los costados del estómago de Louis, y pega su espalda contra su propio pecho, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis para besar la piel húmeda de su cuello. El cuerpo de Louis se derrite ante el tacto, y cierra sus ojos, apagando su cerebro por unos minutos para sentir sólo las manos de Harry acariciando sus caderas y su cabello húmedo pegarse a su mejilla. Cada pulgada del cuerpo de Harry está cerca y resbalosa, y Louis tiene todo eso. Puede tocarlo todo lo que quiera.

Cubre una de las manos de Harry con la suya propia, y siente a Harry sonreír contra su hombro.

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

Zayn es un maravilloso amigo, honestamente. Se recuerda esa interminable verdad mientras abraza su cardigan con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y marcha por el corredor. ¿Quién más se arrastraría fuera de la cama a estas imperdonables horas, treinta minutos antes de lo usual, para chequear cómo está Louis con todo con lo que está malabareando ahora mismo? Nadie. Bueno, quizá Harry, pero él no cuenta. Querer follar a alguien engendra dotes de fuerza sobre humana. Zayn lo sabe.

Da vuelta a la esquina del corredor de Louis y casi se detiene sobre sus pasos. Hay un solo salón con la puerta abierta, cuya luz ilumina el sombrío pasillo, y Zayn puede oír los sonidos de alguien cantando.

Sabe que Louis puede cantar. No puedes tener la codependiente, larga relación que Louis tiene con el teatro sin ese tipo de talento. Años atrás rebuscó hasta encontrar los videos de Louis de adolescente haciendo de Danny Zuko en YouTube y lo molestó con eso por un mes, pero incluso en un granuloso video de una producción escolar de bajo presupuesto, era claro que había una vez en que Louis vivía por actuar. Casi nunca permite que alguien lo escuche cantar ya, habiendo aparentemente empacado esa parte de él con la parte que creía que el romance no es más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero ahora mismo frente a sus ojos Louis está parado sobre un taburete en el aula, engrapando papeles en la pizarra de anuncios y cantando para sí mismo, “Met a boy, cute as can be—”

“Buenos días,” dice Zayn.

Louis casi cae del taburete por la sorpresa. Mueve su cabeza, aferrándose a la pared en busca de soporte, y sus hombros se relajan en cuanto nota que es sólo Zayn.

“Oh, hola,” dice, intentando demasiado ser casual y sonando como Definitivamente Escondiendo Algo. “¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?”

“Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda,” dice. Entrecierra sus ojos, mirando a Louis. Tiene círculos bajo los ojos y está mostrando su lado izquierdo, pero aparte de eso luce totalmente en paz, satisfecho y… oh. “Dios mío. Finalmente follaste a Harry.”

“¿Qué?” chilla Louis, mitad cayendo, mitad bajándose del taburete. “¿Cómo— oh, Dios, no,” sus ojos recorren la habitación con horror, “no huele a nada aquí, ¿verdad?”

“Qué, no, por qué...” El cerebro de Zayn entiende las palabras de Louis, y de repente desconfía de cada pupitre allí. “Louis. No lo hiciste.”

“No, no,” dice Louis rápidamente. “Yo, por supuesto que no. Moral y todo eso.”

Zayn se relaja un poco, pero su petulancia se queda con él. Lo sabía. Ha pasado meses intentando decirle a Louis que Harry estaba listo para follar, y tenía razón. Lo sabe.

“Pero sí cogiste a Harry,” dice, sonriendo. Louis abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, luciendo como un aturdido, recientemente-follado pez, pero no parece poder inventar una mentira. Sus hombros finalmente se encogen, derrotados, y Zayn intenta no reír.

“¿Cómo supiste?” pregunta Louis, rindiéndose.

“Amigo,” dice Zayn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. “Estabas cantando ‘Summer Nights’.”

Louis hace una cara. “¿Y?”

“Es diciembre y tú eres tú,” dice Zayn, y no puede evitar reírse de la triste expresión en el rostro de Louis. Es un buen look en él. “Relájate, Lou. Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Fue, tú sabes, bueno?”

Zayn ha oído todos los detalles gráficos de los explotes sexuales de Louis más de una vez, descripciones de los traseros de hombres que jamás conoció y detalles que jamás quiso saber, pero esta vez Louis ríe un poco y voltea la cabeza. “Es muy… ágil,” dice, y el modo en que se sonroja le dice a Zayn todo lo que necesita saber. Así que Louis Tomlinson es capaz de ser tímido después de todo. Zayn va a divertirse con esto.

“Dime más, Louis,” dice, lo más serio que puede. “Dime más. ¿Llegaste muy lejos?”

“Estoy a cinco segundos de engraparte el cerebro,” repone Louis, pero no hay fuerza en ello. Está muy sonrojado para lucir amenazante.

“Así que ahora ustedes dos... ” Zayn le da un vistazo. “¿Ahora qué?”

Louis baja la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros. “No lo sé. No... no lo sé.” Tose. “Oh, de casualidad, ¿tienes el código para la copiadora de arriba? La de este piso no funciona, y nunca usé la otra antes.”

“Sí, te llevo luego del primer período,” dice Zayn con desdén. Sabe reconocer un cambio de tema cuando lo ve. “¿Así que todavía no charlaron?”

Louis sigue pretendiendo estar intensamente interesado en la engrapadora. “¿Charla de qué?”

Zayn rueda los ojos. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil para Louis abrirse sobre este tipo de cosas en un día normal, Dios sabe que esto va a ser como arrancar un diente. “La charla. La, oh, hey, solíamos ser amigos que no follaban y ahora somos amigos que lo hacen, charla.”

“No, nosotros, uh,” Louis se aclara la garganta. “Vamos a posponer eso hasta que se haga la obra, ¿sabes? Y el fin de semestre. Estoy ocupado con el trabajo y él tiene finales, así que. Lidiaremos con eso más tarde.” Accidentalmente abre la engrapadora y la cierra de nuevo apresuradamente. “Y, um, no más. Tú sabes. Sexo. Hasta el fin del semestre.”

Zayn alza las cejas, apoyándose en el escritorio de Louis. “¿Y hablaste con él de eso?”

“Sí,” dice Louis a la defensiva. “Y hablaremos de las otras cosas, eventualmente.”

“Okay, okay, no es asunto mío,” dice Zayn, alzando las manos.

“No veo qué tanto hay que hablar, sin embargo,” murmura Louis. “Somos amigos que ahora follan. No es científico.”

“No es lo que quise— Cristo.” Zayn se pasa una mano por la cara. “Como dije, no es asunto mío. ¿Es esto todo secreto o puedo decirle a Niall?”

Louis ríe. “Niall puede saber, sí, no que vaya a importarle. Pero nadie más, ¿okay? No necesito otro metido haciendo preguntas.” Le da un codazo en el estómago a Zayn, Zayn le golpea la nuca suavemente.

“Sólo estoy cuidándote, idiota. Muy bien. Iré a abrir mi salón. Te veo en un rato.” Se va del aula y está a medio camino por el corredor cuando vuelve y asoma su cabeza en el salón.

“Oye, Lou.” Louis lo mira, expectante. “Estoy realmente feliz por ti, ¿sí?” Louis inclina la cabeza, pero Zayn puede ver la inevitable sonrisa en su rostro.

“Gracias, Zayn,” dice Louis con voz pequeña. Zayn va tarareando todo el camino hasta su aula, y si la canción que tararea es Summer Nights, no planea decírselo a Louis.

Está feliz de haberse pasado esa mañana, porque luego de que lo ayuda con la copiadora apenas vuelve a verlo hasta la noche de estreno de la obra. Zayn también tiene un semestre que terminar, e incluso cuando tiene un momento libre, Louis no lo tiene. Cada segundo libre que tiene Louis lo dedica a la obra, incluso cuando Zayn va a los ensayos para darle una mano, Louis está partido en veinte direcciones a la vez, usualmente sólo teniendo el tiempo para dirigir a Zayn a algo que necesita terminado antes de partir a lidiar con otros cinco problemas.

El lado positivo, sin embargo, es que puede ver a Louis y Harry interactuar, ya que Harry parece siempre tener una excusa para ir al teatro, usualmente llevando algo de té. Siempre están rodeados de estudiantes, así que ambos deben pensar que están tapando todo, pero incluso si Louis no le hubiese dicho a Zayn lo que pasó, Zayn hubiese podido descubrirlo por sí mismo. Sabe qué buscar.

Cuando se mudó a su departamento tres años atrás, su mamá había venido a ayudarlo a decorar. Cuando terminaron —o al menos cuando creyó que habían terminado— ella fue a su auto y volvió con dos pequeñas plantas de interior. Le dijo que no debía ser el único viviendo allí, lo besó en la mejilla y las dejó en el alféizar. Para el momento en que llegó la Navidad, ambas plantas estaban torcidas, creciendo errantes hacia la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Harry y Louis son como esas plantas, si las plantas pudiesen ser luz solar para la otra.

Habían sido malos antes, pero ahora es mucho más claro, inconscientemente volteando a y gravitando alrededor del otro. Harry es tentativo, moviéndose lenta y continuamente alrededor de Louis como si fuese un animal escurridizo al cual no quiere asustar, y Zayn continúa atrapándolo estirando una mano hacia Louis y alejándose en el último minuto. Louis, por su parte, aún luce algo incrédulo, observando a Harry a través del escenario y mentalizándose por varios minutos para luego vagar cerca suyo, deslizando sus dedos por la muñeca de Harry y escurrirse para hacer alguna tarea urgente, su expresión de no poder creer haberse salido con la suya. Otras veces Louis atrapa a Harry mirándolo y su rostro se ilumina, antes de recordar y apresurarse al detrás de escena, Harry sonriendo tras él.

Es dulce e infantil y raro, y Zayn está mitad extasiado por sus amigos, mitad furiosamente celoso. Pensándolo largamente, es sólo prueba de su creencia en el poder del amor y su capacidad de mover incluso la más inamovible de las montañas (léase: el orgullo de Louis Tomlinson), así que en realidad no puede quejarse.

Es suficiente para prender fuego su trasero, por así decirlo. Nada como dos de tus amigos follando para desesperarte para volver a poner en movimiento tu épico romance. Pasa tres días controlando sus nervios, haciendo borradores y eliminando dos docenas de mensajes, hasta que finalmente le envía a Liam un mensaje invitándolo a la fiesta de cumpleaños/Navidad anual de Louis en la víspera de Navidad. La respuesta de Liam está llena de agradecimientos y una promesa de intentar llegar si puede escaparse del trabajo, y Zayn quizá hace una vuelta de la victoria por su apartamento sólo usando sus pantalones.

Incluso con todo el tiempo que pasa compulsivamente chequeando si Liam tiene algo para decir sobre si irá o no, llegan al fin de semana en un santiamén. Zayn da exámenes, recoge sus papeles finales, y cuando colapsa en un asiento en la noche de estreno de “Mucho ruido y pocas nueces”, finalmente terminó con el semestre.

Está justo sacando su teléfono para mirar a su inbox vacío un rato más cuando alguien se desliza en el asiento junto a él, y voltea para ver a Harry.

“¿Te importa si me uno?” pregunta Harry.

“Por supuesto que no,” dice Zayn, metiéndose el celular en el bolsillo. Desde que Niall está en la cabina de sonido, no tiene a nadie con quien sentarse de todos modos. Y de hecho, ha querido hablarle a Harry por unos días. “Así que, ¿ya terminaste con tus finales?”

Harry suelta un suspiro. “Sí, finalmente. Entregué mi último proyecto hoy. Pasé toda la noche en el cuarto oscuro, pero se siente bien haber terminado. ¿Tú?”

Zayn asiente. “También terminé hoy. Quiero decir, tengo muchísima mierda que corregir durante las vacaciones, pero podría ser peor.” Tienen un lapso de silencio por unos minutos, observando a otros miembros de la audiencia ocupar sus asientos y teniendo vistazos de miembros del elenco espiando detrás del telón, hasta que Zayn se aclara la garganta.

“Así que,” dice. “Harry.”

Harry voltea a mirarlo, con una sonrisa pobremente oculta. “Zayn.”

Zayn se siente un tarado, pero tiene responsabilidades. “Louis y yo hemos sido mejores amigos por un largo tiempo.” Harry asiente. “Y puede ser un completo bastardo, pero lo quiero de todos modos.”

Otro asentimiento. “Sé a lo que te refieres.”

Zayn no puede evitar sonreír un poquito ante eso, antes de instruir a su rostro a volverse serio de nuevo. “Como lo quiero, estaría muy molesto si fuese, no lo sé, lastimado de cualquier modo. Por cualquier persona.” Mira a Harry a los ojos. “Y estoy, como tú sabes, muy familiarizado con muchas técnicas para provocar incendios.”

“Debidamente notado,” dice Harry, aún fallando en esconder su sonrisa.

Zayn mantiene el contacto visual con el mismo nivel e intensidad. “Muy. Familiarizado.”

Mantiene la mirada con Harry por cinco segundos más antes de comenzar a reír. “Dios, casi lo tuve,” dice, riendo, y hace que Harry estalle en carcajadas.

“No te preocupes, amigo, si no te conociera me hubiera cagado encima,” dice, limpiándose lágrimas. “Técnicas para provocar incendios, joder.” Palmea la espalda de Zayn. “Eres un gran amigo, hombre. Estoy feliz de que te tenga.”

Zayn extiende su mano y le desacomoda el pelo. “Ambos me tienen, idiota.” En ese momento las luces comienzan a bajar, y ambos se retiran a sus respectivos lados del apoyabrazos y se acomodan para el show. “Te mataré, sin embargo,” susurra Zayn mientras el telón se abre, y Harry le muestra un pulgar arriba antes de que el primer soliloquio comience.

El show es bueno— sorprendentemente bueno, si Zayn es honesto. Los dos principales tienen una gran química, echando chispas el uno del otro, y dejan suficiente tiempo para que la gente se ría cuando debe. La escena final llega antes de que Zayn se aburra, y cuando se suma a la ovación de pie, realmente lo siente. Cada miembro del elenco tiene su momento bajo el reflector, y luego Louis es arrastrado al escenario por los protagonistas para su propia ronda de aplausos. Al lado de Zayn, Harry se lleva dos dedos a la boca y deja salir un agudo silbido.

Mientras el aplauso se detiene, las personas comienzan a levantarse y salir del teatro. Harry y Zayn se mueven lentamente contra el flujo del tráfico, dirigiéndose al escenario, donde Louis está abrazando a varios actores y miembros del crew. Cuando voltea y los ve acercarse, se baja del escenario de un salto y los abraza a ambos.

“Por Dios, no fue terrible, realmente no fue terrible,” dice rápidamente, amortiguado por el costado de la cabeza de Harry. Zayn ríe y se suelta del abrazo grupal, observando el modo en que el brazo de Harry resbala para rodear la cintura de Louis. Mira hacia atrás, sintiéndose repentinamente protector, y voltea ligeramente para bloquearlos de la vista de la audiencia.

“Ni siquiera fue un poquito terrible,” le dice a Louis, cuya cara está aún medio escondida en el hombro de Harry. “Bueno, excepto cuando Claudio estornudó sobre Hero, pero eso no fue su culpa.”

“Sí, Beatrice y Bendy Dick estuvieron geniales,” agrega Harry.

Louis gruñe y cubre sus ojos con su mano. “Es Benedick. Tú sabes que es Benedick.”

Harry sólo sonríe y frota su nariz en el cabello de Louis. “Bendy Dick.”

“Hablando de eso,” dice Zayn, y Louis alza la mirada. “Creo que tu elenco te está esperando.”

Zayn tuerce su mandíbula hacia la multitud detrás suyo. Los estudiantes se están acumulando en el escenario, abrazándose y felicitándose pero luciendo reticientes a ir a donde sea sin su director. Zayn va a pretender no notar cómo algunos están comenzando a notar cómo Harry agarra a Louis.

“Mierda, sí, perdón,” dice Louis, liberándose de Harry. “Tengo que, perdón—”

“No te preocupes,” dice Harry. “Ve a felicitar a tus chicos. Estuvieron geniales. Te veré mañana, ¿sí? Misma hora, mismo lugar.”

“¿Vendrás al show de mañana?” dice Louis, quedándose ligeramente boquiabierto. Harry sólo asiente, y el rostro de Louis rompe en una sonrisa tan brillante que es casi cegadora. Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, sus manos en sus bolsillos, y es como si la obra volviese a empezar, excepto que ahora son sólo Harry y Louis en su pequeño y desolado mundo de reflectores.

“Bueno, yo no lo haré,” interrumpe Zayn, mayormente para recordarles que él existe. “Excelente trabajo, Lou. Muy bien hecho. Te veo la semana entrante.” Mira a Harry porque está comenzando a temer que tenga que literalmente arrastrarlo fuera de cualquier trampa gravitacional en la que Louis parece tenerlo atrapado. “¿Lo dejamos?”

Harry dice un reluctante adiós, y Zayn se siente un poco estúpido por intentar darle el discurso de “Rompes su corazón, rompo tus piernas” cuando está viéndolo observar a Louis desaparecer entre los actores disfrazados con esa expresión en el rostro.

“¿Qué piensas si vamos a tomar una cerveza?” dice Zayn, codeando a Harry fuera de cualquier tren de pensamiento en el que actualmente esté. “Ha sido una larga semana, podría servir. Creo que Niall estará dispuesto también.”

“Sí,” dice Harry, finalmente alejando sus ojos de la espalda de Louis. “Sí, eso suena bien.”

Harry se deja llevar y Zayn mantiene un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras salen del teatro, por si acaso.


	7. Siete

LOUIS

Louis sabe que las vacaciones son, en teoría, un momento para descansar, pero los días entre la función final y la víspera de Navidad pasan como un borrón. Cuando no está desarmando el set, está corrigiendo papeles. Cuando no está corrigiendo papeles, está controlando exámenes. Cuando no está controlando exámenes, está haciendo excusas para Harry, a quien no ha visto en días. Y cuando no está disculpándose con Harry, está preparando todo para la Extravaganza Anual de Louis Tomlinson.

La Extravaganza ha tenido lugar en víspera de Navidad por los últimos tres años, cada vez para más y más aclamaciones. Es una fecha inamovible en el calendario social para todos los que importan en la vida de Louis, y con razón: es el cumpleaños de Louis. Y no pasará sin ser celebrado, no importa qué otro festejo de menor importancia le siga.

Había empezado como una simple fiesta de Navidad/cumpleaños el primer año en que se mudó a Manchester, antes de que tuviera muchos amigos. Había querido impresionar a sus nuevos colegas, así que había hecho un esfuerzo. Naturalmente, cuando Louis hace un esfuerzo, los resultados son legendarios, y su fiesta había sido el tema de conversación en la sala de profesores por semanas. Zayn puede o no haber sido fotografiado usando una pantalla de lámpara en la cabeza y eso. Esos son los fundamentos de la amistad.

Desafortunadamente, su éxito tuvo consecuencias. Tuvo que superarse a sí mismo al año siguiente, así que de repente en lugar de unos bowls de ponche y licor de huevo, hubo todo un bar temático con bebidas navideñas. Niall se despertó en el techo del edificio vestido como Santa Claus, y Louis había acuñado otra victoria. Pero luego Navidad llegó nuevamente, y no podía decepcionar a nadie, así que sacó todos los muebles de su departamento y creó una pista de baile con luces rojas y verdes. Fue todo un éxito, incluso cuando la policía llegó a detener la fiesta.

Ahora es momento de hacerlo todo de nuevo, más grande y mejor. Tiene una reputación que mantener. Tristemente, el hecho de que su vida haya descendido a un estado de desastre el mes pasado significa que no está tan preparado como lo estaría usualmente. Para este momento del año, ya habría hecho una orden para diez docenas de bombones festivos, guardado cinco cervezas en el balcón, bañado palomitas falsas con brillantina dorada, y habría logrado el récord de nueve minutos de Duchess usando un pequeño gorro de elfo antes de que se lo saque e intente comerlo. Pero no tiene comida ni para él mismo en su alacena, mucho menos para alimentar grupos de personas que vienen a divertirse. Tiene que poner su trasero en acción.

Afortunadamente, envió las invitaciones —pequeñas tarjetas pegadas a ornamentos navideños de vidrio con un lazo de seda y metidas en una caja dorada, con una cama de papel salpicado de dorado, sabroso y divertido, Dios, es bueno— antes de que las cosas se volviesen agitadas. Pero aún debe preocuparse por la comida, la bebida, el entretenimiento, decoraciones y cada detalle en el medio. Termina agarrando doscientos vasos rojos de plástico en el local, teniendo un ataque nervioso entre manteles y logística alcohólica, así que llama a Zayn y Niall como refuerzos. Le duele admitir la derrota, pero no puede hacerlo solo esta vez.

“Sabes, podrías llamar a Harry,” dice Niall una tarde en la que está colgando la undécima cuerda de luces en el techo de su apartamento. “Seguro querrá ayudar.”

“No va a pasar,” responde Louis. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en el arreglo de mesa en el que está trabajando. Rojo, blanco y plata es la paleta de colores de este año. Inspirador. Está arreglando granatas decorativos. Los granatas lo mantendrán cuerdo.

Pretende no notar cuando Zayn y Niall intercambian una mirada a través del living.

Harry sigue mandándole mensajes en la semana, ofreciéndose a recoger cualquier cosa que necesite o ir a ayudarlo a acomodar algo. Louis sólo se encoge de hombros cada vez y le dice que todo está bajo control incluso cuando claramente no lo está, incluso cuando casi se rompe la pierna al caer de la escalera mientras agarraba la caja de decoraciones encima del armario. Se siente una mierda por eso, pero teme que tener a Harry cerca lo llevará a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, lo cual no es algo que siente poder manejar ahora mismo. O alguna vez, en realidad. Así que mantiene su cabeza gacha y espera que Harry no lo odie por ello.

Sobreviven a toda una semana completa de revolver, limpiar el apartamento de principio a fin, de buscar un lugar en Manchester que le alquile una fuente de chocolate con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, y para la noche del 23 está final, finalmente listo. Las bandejas están brillando. El pudín está descansando en la heladera. Los vasos con temática navideña han sido cuidadosamente acomodados en la mesada de la cocina, con la esperanza de que la gente quede monumental y totalmente embriagada.

Louis está finalmente hecho un ovillo en su cama, tibio y comenzando a dormirse cuando su teléfono zumba y lo despierta. Entrecierra los ojos ante la luz y pasa su pulgar sobre la pantalla de bloqueo para encontrar un último mensaje de Harry esperando en su inbox.

por favor al menos déjame llevar algo, quiero ayudar xx

Louis entierra su rostro en la almohada. Está follando a la persona más genuinamente gentil del planeta aparte del bombero de Zayn y probablemente algunas monjas por ahí. Es casi definitivamente un cretino.

cocina algo si quieres

Responde, luego mete su celular bajo su almohada y se duerme.

Se despierta temprano el día siguiente con nueve mensajes felicitándolo por su cumpleaños porque, oh, cierto, es su cumpleaños. Se las arregló para olvidar esa parte en algún momento del camino. Hay uno de Harry, uno de Zayn, uno de Niall, uno de su mamá y dos de sus hermanas, y el resto son de sus viejos amigos de Doncaster. Los lee mientras deja en remojo su saco de té. Tiene veintiséis años.

“Estoy,” dice, mirando a su gato, “oficialmente más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte.”

Duchess lo mira, luego tira una lata de cucharas de plástico de una forma que luce deliberada.

No tiene mucho tiempo para lamentarse por su edad desde que su día está lleno de un despliegue de llamadas y deliveries de aperitivos, acomodando platos y servilletas, haciéndose una corrida de último minuto al supermercado porque había olvidado que ya no le quedaba su brandy favorito. Pasa la mayor parte de su tarde-noche antes de la fiesta planchando meticulosamente sus pantalones rojos y probándose tres tirantes distintos, antes de elegir un rizado sweater blanco porque hace frío, maldita sea.

Niall llega una hora antes de la fiesta con una gorra roja y verde, y comienza a acomodar el equipo de audio y video. Él y sus interminables playlists de remixes de Navidad siempre han estado al mando en sus fiestas, pero este año Louis lo tiene sumando karaoke además de la pista de baile.

Zayn es el próximo en llegar, la única vez del año en que no llega tarde con estilo y sólo porque está bajo amenaza de daño corporal de parte de Louis.

“Disculpa,” dice Louis, bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo cuando Zayn intenta pasar. “¿Te conozco? ¿Estás en la lista de invitados?”

“Ya deja de fastidiar, Louis, hace frío aquí fuera,” bufa Zayn, sus dientes castañeando.

“Te pareces mucho a mi amigo Zayn,” dice Louis, “excepto que él es el tipo de chico que siempre se adhiere a los códigos de vestimenta de las fiestas de sus amigos, y tu cabeza carece trágicamente de cualquier referencia festiva. Eres un completo extraño para mí.”

Zayn lo fulmina con la mirada, su rostro con flashes multicolores por las luces del sombrero del propio Louis, en forma de árbol de Navidad. Murmura algo que Louis no puede entender, mitad camuflado por su bufanda, mitad por el cuello levantado de su abrigo.

“Lo siento,” dice Louis, levantando una mano hacia su oreja dramáticamente. “No entendí lo que dijiste.”

“Dije, ¡pasé mucho tiempo trabajando en mi cabello!” dice Zayn.

“Ah, sí,” dice Louis, haciéndose a un lado. “¡Ahora te reconozco!” Zayn intenta darle una patada en la espinilla mientras pasa, pero Louis la evade. “¿Debería tomar eso como que tu hombre caramelo vendrá después de todo?”

“Sabes que te hubiera dicho si así fuera,” dice Zayn. Se saca el abrigo, chocando un puño con Niall mientras pasa a la habitación a dejarlo en su cama. Louis los tiene bien entrenados con el protocolo de abrigo en la fiesta. “Lo último que escuché fue un tal vez.”

“Bueno, amigo,” dice Niall. “Si no viene, siempre podemos prender fuego el árbol.”

“Ja-maldito-ja,” dice Zayn. “Ponme lo suficientemente ebrio y quizá lo haga.”

No pasa mucho hasta que la gente comienza a llegar, botellas de licor y cajas de cerveza en mano. Niall tiene el estéreo sonando algo de algún modo relajante, un cover acústico de “Oh, Santa Noche”, pero Louis sabe que sólo está dejando a las personas estar cómodas antes de que todos se pongan lo suficientemente ebrios para que prenda las luces estroboscópicas. La concurrencia es buena, como es usual, y Louis está complacido de ver que Zayn de todos los presentes está honrando el mandato obligatorio de usar un sombrero.

Siempre es interesante ver todos sus diferentes mundos colisionar. Todos vagan por ahí, hablando y tomando y riendo, gradualmente llenando las paredes del apartamento de Louis con rostros de cada parte de su vida, uno de sus viejos amigos de universidad coqueteando a la bibliotecaria en la esquina, el profesor asistente de Zayn haciendo shots con dos de las chicas de la puerta de al lado. Acaba de decirle hola a Stan, que vino con cervezas y dos otros amigos de Doncaster, cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse y casi lo chocan con una pila de cajas.

“¡Lo siento!” dice la persona detrás de ellas, y si Louis no conociese esa voz íntimamente, el cabello rizado asomándose por la cima de las cajas hubiese delatado a Harry inmediatamente. “Lo siento, no puedo ver adónde estoy— oh, ¡hola, cumpleañero!”

Harry asoma la cabeza por un costado de la pila de cajas en sus brazos para sonreírle a Louis. Está usando un par de antenas de reno con pequeñas campanas colgando de ellas, y hay copos de nieve en sus rizos. Es la primera vez que Louis lo ha visto en una semana, y no puede evitar sonreírle estúpidamente, deseando estar un poco menos alegre para esto.

“Lindo sombrero,” dice Harry alegremente. Se inclina para besar a Louis en la mejilla, pero falla, muy ocupado balanceando todo lo que está cargando, y lo besa en algún lugar entre su pómulo y su cabello.

“¿Qué, en el nombre de Cristo, es todo esto?” dice Louis, cerrando la puerta tras Harry antes de que mucha nieve se meta.

“Me dijiste que cocine algo,” dice Harry. Comienza a hacerse camino hasta la cocina, la multitud partiéndose como el Mar Rojo para dejarlo pasar, y Louis lo sigue. “Quizá me pasé un poco.”

Deja las cajas en el pequeño espacio que queda en la mesa de la cocina de Louis y empieza a abrirlas y, Jesús, Harry se ha superado a sí mismo esta vez. Las primeras cuatro cajas están llenas con una docena de cupcakes cada una, diferentes sabores, todos con glaseados de distintas tonalidades de colores navideños y cubiertos con grana. La última caja es la más alta, y cuando Harry la abre, Louis siente su boca abrirse.

“Haz.”

Es un pastel, al parecer de tres capas, todo un grueso glaseado blanco y rojo. En el medio del glaseado rojo están las palabras ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Louis! Y las ies están punteadas con caritas felices.

Louis lo observa por unos segundos y tira duramente de Harry para abrazarlo por la cintura, y Harry se está riendo de él pero está emocionado y Harry le hizo un pastel y ¿qué más puede hacer?

“No sabía si ya tenías uno o no,” dice Harry cuando Louis lo suelta.

“Yo—” comienza Louis, luego se detiene y comienza de nuevo. “Con todo lo demás yo me había olvidado totalmente.”

“Qué bien, entonces,” dice Harry, sonriendo. “Espero que te guste el terciopelo rojo.”

Louis choca el hombro de Harry con el propio y levanta una de las cajas de cupcakes. “Vamos, entonces, saquemos estos de aquí antes de que me embriague demasiado para que se me confíen cosas que podrían manchar la alfombra.”

Y, bueno, honestamente los cupcakes no combinan con su paleta de colores para nada. Una parte de él quiere morir cuando piensa en glaseado azul brillante y verde y grana dorada entre sus muy cuidadosamente escogidas bandejas de sus galletas de corteza de menta y azúcar, pero al resto de él no le importa. El resto de él sólo quiere ponerlos en un lugar donde todos puedan verlos.

“¿Qué son estos?” dice Harry, apuntando a los bowls de ponche acomodados sobre la mesada.

“Ah, el especial Tomlinson de Navidad,” dice Louis orgullosamente. “El de la derecha es licor de huevo con brandy, y el de la izquierda en la hornalla es chocolate caliente con schnapps de menta.”

“Impresionante,” dice Harry asintiendo. “Desearía poder tomar esta noche.”

Louis se detiene en medio de la construcción de una pirámide de cupcakes para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. “¿Por qué no puedes?”

“Le prometí a mamá que estaría en casa para cuando ella despertara la mañana de Navidad,” le dice Harry. “Tengo la maleta lista en el baúl del auto.”

“Hm, supongo que pasas esta vez, Styles,” dice Louis, volviendo a los cupcakes. Intenta no pensar en el hecho de que Harry estará sobrio toda la noche y capaz de recordar todo lo que Louis diga o haga mientras esté ebrio. Ese parece un problema para Louis Sobrio, que abandonó las instalaciones hace media hora.

“Hey,” dice Harry en voz baja, y cuando Louis alza la mirada, su rostro es suave y cuidadoso. “¿Estamos bien?”

Louis mira a Harry ahí parado del otro lado de los postres, sosteniendo dos cupcakes en cada mano, y odia que lo ha hecho sentir como que tenía que preguntar. “Sí, estamos bien.”

La primera ola de miembros de la escuela y personas que tienen que estar en casa temprano comienza a irse alrededor de las diez, y Louis sabe que es casi tiempo para que las cosas se pongan serias. Cuando el principal del departamento de Lengua —la última persona con la que podrían meterse en problemas por embriagarse en frente de— finalmente se va, Stan cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

“Muy bien,” grita Stan. “¡Hagamos unos putos shots!”

Una exclamación se alza por todo el apartamento, y Niall apaga las luces. Una de sus propias creaciones estalla por los parlantes del estéreo, un mashup remixado de Rosemary Clooney/LMFAO que hizo el año pasado y titulado “Ten unos buenos shots” y alguien comienza a pasar shots de vodka.

“Átate los machos, Harold,” dice Louis, volteando para sujetar el hombro de Harry. Es consciente de que sus palabras comienzan a arrastrarse un poco, pero está bien. Se lo merece, honestamente.

“Considéralos atados,” dice Harry. Pasa su shot con un guiño como si fuese para recordarle a Louis que ya se ha vuelto muy conocido con sus machos. Louis lo codea en el costado antes de subirse a una silla de la cocina, alzando su shot.

“Ejem,” grita sobre la música y la gente. “Señor Horan, si fuese tan amable de bajar la música un poco.” Niall obedece y todos voltean a mirarlo.

“Me gustaría agradecerle a todos ustedes, personas adorables, por venir a celebrar esta noche la razón de la estación: yo.” Todos ríen de eso, y Louis alza un dedo hacia todos, sonriendo. “Honestamente, sin embargo, no sé dónde estaría sin todos ustedes. ¡Así que quiero proponer un brindis! En mi nombre, por supuesto, y por todos ustedes, para viejos amigos y nuevos,” mira hacia abajo y encuentra su mirada con la de Harry, y Harry está sonriéndole, sus pequeñas campanas brillando bajo las luces, “por otro año, y por supuesto, por hacer el ridículo esta noche sin pensar en nuestra seguridad personal, salud!”

Todos gritan de acuerdo y beben sus shots de una vez, y luego de un coro de toses y escupidas, Niall vuelve a subir la música.

Desde su posición, Louis es capaz de tomarse un momento para observar la fiesta en su totalidad. La pista de baile ya está repleta, docenas de sombreros de Navidad balanceándose al ritmo de la música. Alguien está armando otra ronda de shots en la cocina. Dos personas están coqueteando ebriamente bajo el muérdago. Un comienzo prometedor.

El único que no parece estar divirtiéndose es Zayn, que ha pasado los últimos treinta minutos enfurruñado con su teléfono en la esquina. Incluso su pelo luce algo derrotado, aunque eso puede ser de cuando Niall intentó ponerle un sombrero de Santa Claus más temprano.

“Harry,” exclama Louis sobre el escándalo, “creo que necesito tu ayuda para bajarme ya que mis habilidades motoras no son lo que eran hace una hora.”

Harry ríe y le ofrece una mano, la cual Louis acepta, dejándose ser guiado por la otra mano de Harry en su cadera. Está lo suficientemente ebrio y feliz para darle una nalgada como agradecimiento.

“Debo ir a ver a nuestro pequeño soldadito de amor no requerido,” dice Louis, y Harry asiente y lo empuja suavemente, volteando para charlar con Stan. Louis se hace camino entre la multitud, tambaleándose un poco antes de alcanzar una silla empujada hacia la pared cerca del baño donde Zayn está haciendo puchero.

“Zayn,” dice Louis, inclinándose para mirar de cerca el rostro de Zayn. “Zaaaaaayn. Deja de tweetear canciones tristes y ven a bailar conmigo.”

“No estoy—” reclama Zayn, pero luego alza la mirada y ve algo sobre el hombro de Louis y todo su rostro se congela en una expresión de shock de dibujo animado.

Louis voltea, esperando ver que alguien rompió su ventana o pisó a su gato o está besándose con alguien con quien no debería, pero lo que encuentra es a Liam parado en su puerta y luciendo muy, muy fuera de lugar.

“Dios mío,” dice Louis, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, “es un milagro de Navidad.”

Se hace camino a través de la habitación, dejando a Zayn paralizado detrás suyo como si acabase de ver el fantasma de Navidad o algo así. Louis ve a Niall saltando de arriba abajo, luciendo muy ebrio y muy entusiasmado, apuntando estúpidamente a Liam con su boca moviéndose con algo como “¿Estás viendo esta mierda?”. Louis le sonríe y le muestra dos pulgares arriba. Esta noche va a ser incluso más divertida de lo esperado.

“¡Hola!” dice cuando llega a Liam, una pintura de alegría navideña. Antes de que el pobre hombre tenga oportunidad de responder, Louis tira de él para abrazarlo. “¡Feliz Navidad! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas podido venir.”

Liam, para su crédito, devuelve el abrazo con una significativa menor incomodidad de la que Louis esperaba. Su abrigo es de una lana oscura que pica y muy práctico. Cuando Louis se aleja, le está sonriendo genuinamente, luciendo complacido de tener nuevos amigos.

Antes de que Liam tenga chance de decir algo, Zayn está repentinamente al lado suyo, sonriendo de una forma que se supone que debe ser encantadora y casual pero en la que Louis puede reconocer la ciega histeria que es. Atrapa a Liam en un abrazo, envalentonado por el alcohol y porque Louis ya rompió el hielo. Louis observa atentamente la respuesta de Liam, porque sabe que Zayn va a interrogar al respecto. Él cierra los ojos cuando Zayn lo abraza, aún sonriendo, y no parece alarmado cuando Zayn lo sostiene un poco más de tiempo.

“Perdón que llegué tan tarde,” dice cuando se sueltan, y luce sincero al respecto. “El trabajo fue loco hoy, y quedé atrapado en la nieve mientras venía.”

“Está bien, totalmente bien, está, tú sabes, nosotros…” Zayn se pierde y tiene un lapso de silencio, sólo mirando felizmente a Liam, como si no pudiese creer que en realidad está allí. Liam parpadea como respuesta.

“Zayn,” dice Louis enfáticamente, pisándole el pie, “¿por qué no le muestras a nuestro amigo dónde puede dejar su abrigo?”

“Sí, claro, por supuesto,” Zayn se sobresalta y vuelve a la acción. Agarra a Liam por el codo y tira ligeramente de él. “Por aquí, y luego tienes que ver la comida, tenemos montones.”

Desaparecen en la multitud y Louis voltea para encontrar a Harry mirando desde la cocina, sus ojos muy abiertos.

“Oh, por Dios,” articula Harry.

“Lo sé,” articula Louis como respuesta.

Después de eso todo es borroso para Louis, honestamente. Alguien le alcanza otro shot, luego licor de huevo, y luego otro, luego un menjunje inventado por Niall que sabe a salsa de arándano y a Irlanda y a promesa de resaca. Recuerda la remera de alguien golpearlo en la cara mientras volaba por la habitación y bajarse al menos cuatro cupcakes hasta que su boca se manchó de verde. Recuerda a Niall firmando los pechos de una chica, lo que debería ser confuso pero que no le importó demasiado en el momento. Recuerda ver a Zayn tirando su plato de comida al piso porque estaba explicándole algo a Liam que involucraba muchos gestos de mano y luego observarlo mirar a Liam extasiado cuando agarró un trapo y comenzó a limpiar por él. Recuerda a Niall ir al sistema de sonido para decir a todos que se callen la puta boca mientras Harry encendía las velas de su pastel, y recuerda a todos cantándole el feliz cumpleaños, pero no recuerda qué desea, sólo que mira a Harry mientras lo hace.

Está apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina, intentando mantener su vista fija por el suficiente tiempo como para saber si tiene que sacar más comida, cuando Stan se desliza al lado suyo y pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“Así que, amigo,” dice, su aliento oliendo a cerveza y pastel de carne, “¿algo nuevo está pasando? Ya sabes, en tu… vida.”

Louis lo mira con ojos entrecerrados. “Perdóname si estoy equivocado, porque estoy un poco muy ebrio, pero ¿no tuvimos ya esta conversación?”

“Sí, pero no mencionaste a ese fornido chico,” dice Stan, haciendo un gesto a través de la fiesta. Harry está en el estéreo con Niall en su espalda, riendo mientras se fija las selecciones de karaoke.

“Sí, ese es Harry,” dice Louis.

“Lo sé,” dice Stan, rodando los ojos. “Nos conocimos. Te trajo el pastel de cumpleaños.”

“Sí, lo hizo,” dice Louis. Su estrategia es ser lo más evasivo posible y puede que la conversación termine. Además, beber. Necesita otro trago.

“Así que, ¿cuál es la historia?” presiona Stan. “Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta que está bueno.”

Louis no puede evitar sonreír con arrepentimiento a su copa mientras la llena de sidra. “Bastante.”

“Parece que le gustas mucho,” dice Stan, y eso llama la atención de Louis.

“¿A qué te refieres?” dice Louis, levantando la cabeza. “¿Te dijo algo?”

“¡Ajá!” se jacta Stan, luciendo triunfante. “Entonces hay algo pasando aquí, ¿verdad?”

Louis empuja su hombro contra el de Stan con una expresión que pretende ser de desdén, pero está tan ebrio que sólo Dios sabe qué parece. “Muy bien, sí. Lo estoy follando, pero no es la gran cosa ni nada. Somos amigos.”

Stan alza las cejas. “¿En serio? ¿No la gran cosa? Porque no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste en realidad amigo de alguien a quien follabas.”

Louis lo fulmina propiamente con la mirada por eso.

“Mira, yo sólo, tú sabes,” dice Stan, sacando su brazo y volviendo a su cerveza. “No quiero hacer las cosas incómodas si tú estás, lo que sea. Sólo luces realmente feliz. Es agradable.”

Le da a Louis una sonrisa mientras se encoge de hombros y desaparece en la fiesta, Louis lo mira por un momento antes de tomar mitad de su copa de sidra de un trago.

La sidra hace su truco. Es capaz de disfrutar el resto de la noche sin analizar lo que Stan dijo, muy ocupado evitando un baile privado de parte de su asistente de veterinaria y meneándose con la mitad de los del departamento de Matemática al sonido de Bing Crosby en dubstep. En algún costado Zayn está aún hablando con Liam, casualmente intentando llevarlos bajo el muérdago sólo para tener todo su trabajo deshecho cada vez que Liam amablemente deja pasar a alguien y los hace retroceder uno o dos pasos. Hay mucho de lo que reírse como para que Louis se preocupe por cualquier otra cosa en el momento. Ni siquiera tiene un ataque cuando Harry encuentra y mantiene su mirada en la pista de baile mientras suena “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, sacudiendo sus caderas sobre las de Louis y canta el ooh, baby en su oído.

Es para ese momento que el karaoke borracho comienza y, Jesús, valió la pena engatusar a Niall para que tomara todo el equipo del colegio sólo para ver a Harry dar vueltas con “Santa Baby”, todo caderas lánguidas y voz rasposa y más ardiente de lo que cualquiera tiene derecho de verse cuando ni siquiera está siendo serio.

En algún punto cerca de las 2 a.m. Niall y Zayn deciden ir al balcón a fumar al mismo tiempo. Harry arrastra a Louis afuera con ellos, a pesar de sus protestas de cuán malditamente frío está fuera, y Liam los sigue, presumiblemente porque son a las únicas cuatro personas que conoce en la fiesta.

Es en realidad agradable cuando están todos allí fuera, apretados en el pequeño espacio del balcón de Louis. Niall se deja caer en una de las sillas raquíticas de Louis mientras Louis se sienta en otra, sus rodillas pegadas a su mandíbula por el frío. Zayn se está apoyando contra la barandilla, muy ebrio como para pensar en posar para Liam, lo que le queda mejor honestamente, todo extremidades flojas y ojos nublados.

Harry se acomoda detrás de la silla de Louis. “¿Tienes frío?”

“Un poco, sí,” dice Louis a través de sus dientes castañeantes. La próxima cosa que sabe es que Harry se inclina hacia él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y pecho, dándole su calor corporal.

“¿Esto está bien?” dice Harry en su oreja, y Louis sólo culpa al alcohol por el hecho de que sólo puede asentir e inclinarse ante su toque. Zayn les alza las cejas, y Louis mentalmente lo envía a la mierda.

Louis mira alrededor suyo, a Niall desparramado en la silla, a Zayn encendiendo un cigarrillo, a Liam luciendo satisfecho en el piso con su espalda contra la puerta del balcón, a las luces en la distancia y la nieve cayendo y el vaho de su aliento mezclándose con el de Harry, y es sólo. Se siente muy bien, ellos cinco.

Louis posiblemente está muy ebrio.

“Buena elección para cantar,” Zayn dice, arrastrando las palabras mientras exhala humo. “Estaría muy impresionado si lograras que este se suba, sin embargo.” Apunta a Louis con su cigarrillo, y Louis le saca la lengua.

“¿Crees que lo haría?” pregunta Harry, incorporándose, y no, no, nope.

“No, no lo haría,” dice Louis.

“¡Sería genial!” dice Harry, volviendo a inclinarse y volteando su cabeza un poco para mirar a Louis. Realmente no es justo cómo sus ojos brillan con las luces del estúpido sombrero de Louis. Sólo puede culparse a sí mismo. “Nunca puedo verte actuar, sólo gritarle a otros mientras lo hacen.”

Louis ignora a Harry, volteando hacia Zayn, a quien es mucho más fácil resistirse. “¿Por qué no te subes tú allí, Malik? Naciste para el escenario. Stripper con corazón de oro, eso eres.”

“Y un hígado de hierro,” dice Zayn.

“Eso es mierda,” dice Niall, riendo en una nube de humo. “Tengo fotos tuyas desnudo en un estanque vomitando sobre un pato.”

“Pobre pato,” interviene Liam, luciendo preocupado. “Sólo va por ahí haciendo cosas de patos y de repente—”

“Un tsunami de vómito,” replica Louis.

Liam asiente sagazmente. “Tsu-vom-i.”

Es tan ridículo y lo dice de forma tan inexpresiva que los hace reír a todos, llenando el balcón y haciendo eco en el techo del edificio de al lado.

“Nos lo quedamos,” dice Louis, apuntando a Liam con un dedo tembloroso, y es imposible saber quién luce más complacido por ello, si Zayn o Liam.

“Si vamos a quedárnoslo, deberíamos dejarlo votar para decidir si cantas o no,” dice Harry.

“No hay voto,” dice Louis. “Esto no es democracia. Esta es una tiranía y yo soy el dictador.”

“Tienes una de esas sílabas bien,” dice Niall. “Liam, vota.”

“Bueno, quiero decir,” dice Liam, “sólo si él quiere.”

“Oh, él quiere,” dice Zayn, interrumpiendo las protestas de Louis.

“Él en serio, en serio quiere,” agrega Niall, y Louis retira cada cosa buena que haya dicho de ellos alguna vez.

Liam sonríe. “Entonces voto que sí.”

“Creo que eso lo hace unánime,” dice Niall, apagando su cigarrillo contra la baranda y tirando la colilla por el balcón. “¿Verdad, Harry?”

“Unánime,” confirma Harry.

“Desafortunadamente los votos no cuentan porque no reconozco la autoridad del proletariado,” dice Louis. Se pregunta si tomar tantos shots de vodka lo hizo ligeramente comunista. ¿O es al revés? ¿Qué es el proletariado? El alcohol es malo.

“Qué lástima,” dice Zayn. “Tiempo de karaoke bolchevique.”

Son cuatro contra uno ahora y Louis no tiene chance, no importa cuánto trate de decirles que está muy ebrio para esto. Harry se las arregla para sacarlo manualmente de la silla, y luego Niall y Zayn lo sostienen por las axilas. Un par de desorientadores minutos después, Harry ha arrastrado la mesa ratona como escenario, Zayn lo ha presentado como el “Ilustre, Delicioso Louis Tomlinson,” y luego Louis está sosteniendo un micrófono frente a toda la multitud mientras las primeras notas de “Jingle Bell Rock” empiezan a sonar.

Bien. Si va a ser públicamente humillado, bien va a serlo con estilo. Se pone una mano en la cadera, mueve su cabello e invoca cada vieja presencia de escenario que no ha usado en años.

Tal vez es porque está ebrio, porque es el anfitrión, o porque es su cumpleaños, pero la multitud se enloquece. Él canta con todo lo que le queda, paseándose sobre la mesa, la mano libre agitándose en el aire. Niall pretende desmayarse en los brazos de Zayn cuando Louis le lanza un beso. Louis había olvidado lo mucho que ama esto, lo natural que se siente pararse en un escenario y cantar. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el sentimiento.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que Louis se paró frente a alguien y cantó más que para demostrar partes para sus estudiantes, años desde que entusiasmó a un público, años desde que sintió esa adrenalina por presentarse. Ve a Stan reír con algunas chicas de Doncaster y al profesor de Alemán bailar con dos de sus amigos de universidad y se deja a sí mismo impregnarse de la energía de la multitud y el sonido de la música, y es sólo una estúpida canción de Navidad pero se deja llevar.

El departamento rompe en aplausos cuando la canción termina, y Louis da una elaborada reverencia, casi cayendo de la mesa ratona en el proceso. Harry está ahí para atraparlo por la cintura y dejarlo en el suelo, riendo tan fuerte que está casi por llorar, y Louis podría besarlo allí en ese momento, pero no lo hace.

Parece que la presentación de Louis es el dramático clímax de la fiesta, porque no poco después las personas comienzan a darle palmadas en la espalda y decirle adiós. Los que han bebido menos o se han dado tiempo para volver a estar sobrios salen a enfrentar la nieve, mientras que los demás buscan sus abrigos y llaman taxis. Le ofrece a Stan una despedida con la promesa de llevarle sus pantalones perdidos cuando vuelva a Doncaster y ve a Zayn abrazar a Liam como adiós cuando lo llaman del departamento de bomberos para manejar un excedente de catástrofes de árboles de Navidad. Pronto son menos de veinte, luego diez, luego son las 3 a.m. y Louis está metiendo a Zayn en un taxi, pagándole al chofer por adelantado y desconectándose al oír a Zayn murmurar ebriamente.

“Destino,” dice por millonésima vez. “Destino de Navidad. Desvidad.”

“Duerme, amigo,” dice Louis, y Zayn sólo le sonríe soñadoramente antes de que la puerta se cierre y el taxi arranque.

Está balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras hace el nevado camino de vuelta a su apartamento. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha hecho esto, cuidar de los ebrios estando medio borracho él mismo? El Louis universitario estaría avergonzado.

Sube de nuevo las escaleras y vuelve a su apartamento, y casi suelta un gruñido en voz alta cuando ve que todavía hay alguien dentro, andando por su living. El sonido se atora en su garganta, sin embargo, cuando ve que es Harry caminando por el apartamento con una bolsa, agarrando la basura.

“Estás— Hola. Estás aquí,” se las arregla para decir Louis, su lengua gruesa en su boca. Se apoya pesadamente contra la puerta. Mierda. Nunca más va a beber nada que Niall mezcle.

“Buena observación, Lou,” dice Harry con una sonrisa. “Creí que necesitarías ayuda con esto.” Hace un gesto hacia el desastre que es su apartamento. Es peor que la fiesta del año anterior, peor que la maratón de sexo con Harry. Parece haber pastel de terciopelo rojo en uno de sus almohadones. Es eso o sangre. Por favor que sea pastel.

Louis gruñe ahora, deslizándose por la puerta hasta caer sobre su tapete de bienvenido. “Dios, voy a estar toda la noche lidiando con esto. Y tengo que manejar hasta lo de mamá mañana.” Deja caer su cabeza contra la puerta con un ruido sordo. “¿Por qué socializo? ¿Por qué no me quedo en mi cama con mi gato?”

“La pregunta eterna,” dice Harry, caminando hacia él y extendiendo una mano. Louis la toma y deja que Harry lo levante. El movimiento lo marea un poco, y agradece que las manos de Harry se mantengan firmes en su cintura una vez más. “Puedo quedarme a ayudar.”

Louis parpadea, y Harry sólo sonríe y vuelve a limpiar. Louis deambula hasta la pileta y comienza a intentar lavar los platos, pero voltea a ver a Harry distraídamente. “Tú también tienes que manejar hasta lo de tus padres.”

Harry se encoge de hombros, bajando unas luces. “No es un viaje tan largo, me puedo quedar una o dos horas más.” Mira a Louis, divertido. “En serio está bien, Lou.”

Louis mira a la pileta con confusión, porque ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Se las arregla para lavar un total de dos vasos, su mente nadando, antes de volverse a Harry. Probablemente no debería presionar su suerte ahora mismo, pero es que… no entiende. “No voy,” dice, tragando secamente. “No puedo follarte esta noche.”

Harry suelta una risa corta que suena un poco horrorizada, volteando de donde está sacando el muérdago. Hace una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo, como si esperara ver que Louis está bromeando.

“Cristo, Louis, dime cómo te sientes realmente,” dice Harry, aparentemente notando que no bromea. Louis sólo lo mira, inclinándose más sobre la mesada. “Lou. Jesús. Sé que tú, que no vamos a tener sexo esta noche. No es por lo que vine, e incluso si así fuese, estás ebrio así que.” Suelta una larga expiración, su rostro se suaviza, y nadie debería tener permitido lucir así de serio si está usando antenas de reno. “Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, ¿sí?”

Louis lo mira por un largo tiempo, pero no tiene sentido.

“Eres raro,” dice finalmente.

Riendo, Harry le lanza el muérdago, golpeándolo directo en el pecho. “Mira quién habla,” dice, y continúa limpiando.

Meneando su cabeza como un perro mojado, Louis se rinde en intentar encontrar el sentido de esta situación y compromete el poder cerebral que le queda a volver su apartamento una “miseria general” en lugar de un “portal al mundo subterráneo”. Harry pone algo suave y dulce en su iPod y van de habitación en habitación en silencio, ordenando todo.

Siente como que Harry está en todos lados durante la hora siguiente, haciéndose cargo de las cosas mientras Louis se desembriaga. Cuando Louis se resbala con pudín de licor de huevo, Harry está ahí para atraparlo. Cuando Duchess tira un bowl vacío de sidra, Harry está con escoba y pala para recoger los pedazos. Cuando Louis vuelve con los platos, Harry está detrás suyo con una mano en su cintura, pasándole un vaso lleno de agua.

“No quieres manejar con resaca,” dice, dejando descansar su mandíbula en el hombro de Louis.

Louis termina el vaso tras unos largos tragos, increíblemente consciente del modo en que la cabeza de Harry voltea ligeramente, sus labios rozando apenas su cuello. “Gracias,” dice Louis. “Creo que ahora voy a estar bien, nada como trabajo manual para alejar un mareo.”

“Qué bien,” dice Harry, sonriendo contra él y dándole un apretón a su cadera antes de apartarse. “No debería tomarte más de media hora poner este lugar de forma decente para tomar una buena siesta.”

Louis voltea, sonriendo contra la pileta y mirando a Harry pasar el rato felizmente en su departamento, y hace lo mejor que puede para estrangular cualquier sentimiento que esté apoderándose de él.

“¿Sabes qué?” dice de repente. “Está bien, creo que sólo iré a la cama.”

Harry se detiene, a mitad de limpieza de la mesa de la cocina. “¿Seguro? No quiero que te pierdas a tu mamá.”

“Sí, estará bien,” dice Louis. “Puedo hacer las cosas pequeñas cuando vuelva.”

“Muy bien,” dice Harry, jugueteando con su chaqueta por un momento antes de sacarla de un respaldo de una silla y ponérsela. “Si estás seguro.”

“Estoy seguro,” dice Louis con una sonrisa algo desesperada. Y luego, porque no puede evitarlo, “te acompaño al auto.”

Descuelga su bufanda y abrigo del gancho pero no se molesta en cerrárselo antes de seguir a Harry fuera.

La nieve ha descendido a una caída suave ahora, dejándose llevar por el porche de Louis y acumulándose en las barandillas. Harry insiste en bajar primero porque “alcohol más escalones congelados es igual a muerte” y parece considerarse una adecuada red de seguridad. Cuando llegan al final, sostiene a Louis contra él con un brazo, y Louis lo deja, dócil ante el calor corporal de Harry. Está tranquilo afuera, excepto por la luz brillando de las antenas de Harry y sus propias pisadas crujientes en la nieve.

“Fuiste muy bueno, con toda la cosa del karaoke,” dice Harry. Choca una cadera con la de Louis, y Louis mira hacia abajo, a sus pies desapareciendo una y otra vez en la nieve. “Me gusta verte así.”

Algo en el estómago de Louis se retuerce. Lo descarta como los efectos colaterales de la media docena de cupcakes y algunas bebidas cuestionables, pero lo hace sentir inquieto de todos modos. En algún loco impulso, se suelta del agarre de Harry y medio se tambalea hasta un banco de nieve, hundiendo sus manos en la nieve.

“Lou, ¿qué estás—”

Las palabras de Harry son interrumpidas por la bola de nieve que le pega al costado de la cabeza.

“¡Sí!” grita Louis, sin que le importen los vecinos y que son casi las 4 a.m. Harry lo mira embobado, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. “¡Tommo ataca de nuevo!”

“La única cosa que te salva de ser enterrado en ese banco de nieve,” dice Harry, acomodándose el pelo, “es el hecho de que estás ebrio y que no podrías volver a levantarte.”

“Soy extremadamente vivaz a pesar de mi edad,” le dice Louis. “Me subestimas.”

“Supongo,” dice Harry.

Están frente al auto de Harry ahora. Louis está parado entre Harry y la puerta, su cuerpo traicionándolo, dejando en claro que no quiere que Harry se vaya.

“Me alegro que te haya gustado el pastel,” dice Harry. Sonríe mientras se inclina sobre Louis, presionándolo contra el auto.

“Me alegro que hayas venido,” le dice Louis, y oh, detesta cómo el alcohol le hace esto incluso si está abandonando su sistema, lo hace honesto y espontáneo, pero no puede detenerse. “Gracias por quedarte.”

Harry sólo sonríe más amplio, enreda su mano en la bufanda de Louis y tira de él para besarlo por primera vez en dos semanas.

Es tan gentil como el peso de Harry sobre él, lo suficientemente suave como para que Louis note que Harry dijo la verdad sobre no querer presionarlo cuando sabe que ha bebido. Los labios de Harry están algo secos por el frío, pero cuando los abre saben a menta y pastel y su boca es como las luces del departamento de Louis, cálida y suave e íntima. Louis entierra sus dedos en los rizos de Harry, y Harry suelta un sonido ante el frío tacto contra su cabeza, pero no se aleja.

Han hecho una variada cantidad de besos hasta ahora, pero Louis no describiría ninguno como dulce y lento. Cada vez era para presionar fuerza, con un propósito final, el calentamiento para el evento. Esta vez es diferente, sin embargo. Una mano de Harry se desliza bajo la chaqueta de Louis, pero no hay nada insistente en ello, sólo Harry intentando estar más cerca. Por primera vez, se besan sólo porque sí. Y, Dios, por primera vez, Louis se deja tenerlo.

Luego el cerebro y la boca de Louis se alinean lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que lo que Harry tararea contra su boca es “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen” y tiene que separarse para reírse, porque, en serio.

Por un momento sólo están parados ahí, y Harry está tan cerca y está riendo y hay nieve en sus pestañas y es en realidad abrumador lo mucho que a Louis le gusta esta persona. No sólo su boca y su cuerpo, pero todo él, cada parte, sus chistes tontos y sus manos entusiastas y su sonrisa que se amplía y su forma de ser que hace que Louis quiera aflojar su agarre, las manchas de pasto en sus jeans y el hecho de que aún huele al detergente de Louis.

“Feliz cumpleaños,” dice Harry, pasando su pulgar por el estampado de la bufanda de Louis.

“Feliz Navidad,” repone Louis.

“Feliz Navidad,” concuerda Harry.

Harry le da un último beso sonriendo, y Louis finalmente convence a sus piernas para moverse del camino y permitirse a Harry deslizarse dentro de su auto. Se queda parado en el cordón, con la nieve hasta la rodilla, mirando a Harry alejarse hasta que sus luces traseras parpadean y se pierden en la esquina.

Louis no va a pensar en esto. No lo hará. No va a pensar en las manos sobre su cintura ni en el dulce glaseado de su lengua o el pequeño lugar donde los huesos de la muñeca de Harry se unen. No va a permitir que esto se desparrame.

“No,” dice al sentimiento tirando de sus costillas. “Nope.” Sube un escalón a la vez y no, no, no piensa sobre ello.

Está tirando su abrigo al suelo y preparándose para colapsar en su cama cuando ve el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina. La caja es delgada y poco más grande que una hoja de papel, y cuando la da vuelta en su mano puede ver que fue envuelta con páginas arrancadas de revistas, todos colores brillantes y estampados chocantes. No necesita una tarjeta para saber que es de Harry.

Oh, Dios.

Las manos de Louis desgarran el envoltorio hasta poder quitarlo por completo, su mente adelantándose a lo que posiblemente Harry pudo haberle dado y preguntándose cómo hizo para tenerlo sin que Louis lo notara, si la tenía bajo las cajas del pastel o si en realidad es Santa Claus. Bajo el envoltorio hay una caja de cartón delgada, nada especial, y abre un costado y lo inclina.

Una bonita foto mate se desliza fuera, y Louis se queda sin aliento cuando se da cuenta de lo que es.

Recuerda un ensayo de hace alrededor un mes, una fría y seca tarde de noviembre. Su protagonista masculino estaba enfermo, y había promovido a uno de sus chicos del coro a reemplazarlo así alguien podía marcar su posición en el escenario. Estaba sentado a unas filas de distancia en la audiencia, exclamando líneas y haciendo notas en su guión. Niall estaba trabajando en las vueltas de las entradas ese día, y el set estaba construido a medias. Recuerda que Harry estaba usando una remera azul, pero no sabe cómo olvidó que llevaba su cámara.

La fotografía es de ese ensayo, tomada desde un asiento detrás de Louis. El escenario en el fondo está bañado de azules, rosas, amarillos, rojos, rayos de luz llegando desde distintos ángulos, cruzándose de forma aleatoria. Los reflectores están apagados, así que los actores en el escenario son apenas siluetas en movimiento. Está el vuelo de una pollera en medio de la acción, una alta figura con sus brazos extendidos, dos figuras curvadas hacia la otra en la parte izquierda del escenario. Detrás de ellos, el esqueleto del set hace líneas filosas y figuras rotas contra el fondo blanco.

En el primer plano está Louis, sólo una porción de su cara porque es visto por detrás, la luz iluminando su pómulo y el nacimiento de su cabello. Sus manos están en el aire frente suyo, haciendo un gesto mientras le explica algo a los actores, y puede ver manchas de tinta en sus nudillos. Puede ver por primera vez cómo luce cuando está dirigiendo, la pose de sus hombros, la pista de una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca.

Son sus chicos, su trabajo, condensado en una imagen de forma hermosa. Y Harry lo hizo.

Mira hacia la mesa porque realmente, realmente necesita mirar a algo más que no sea la foto ahora mismo, y sus ojos caen sobre un pequeño pedazo de papel. Debe haberse salido con la impresión sin que Louis lo notara. Puede ver la letra de Harry en él.

Lou,

Para que no olvides cómo luces para el resto de nosotros

¡Feliz cumpleaños! xxx

Haz

Louis se deja caer en una silla.

“Feliz Navidad, Louis Tomlinson,” dice. “Estás jodido.”


	8. Ocho

ZAYN

Zayn hace rodar vagamente la cerveza en su vaso, angustiado por lo mucho que queda. La cerveza no es su bebida, no para una noche fuera de verdad, pero Niall compró una ronda y sería descortés no terminarla. De todos modos, no está bien dejar un trago sin terminar en Año Nuevo.

Vuelve a llevarse el vaso a la boca y lo termina con una mueca, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano y mirando alrededor en el bar. Es un lugar bastante lindo, sin tener en cuenta que la mayoría son amigos de Niall, no suyos. No se queja, sin embargo. Podría haber ido a la fiesta de otro amigo, pero por lo que recuerda de años anteriores, esas fiestas siempre terminan en gente bonita buscando a alguien a quien follar, y no es lo que quiere este año. Emborracharse silenciosamente en la esquina de un bar lleno de gente que no va a molestarlo suena muy bien.

Por supuesto, en un mundo perfecto estaría donde Liam esté, pero luego de su ridícula presentación en la fiesta de Navidad, Zayn no está seguro de poder enfrentar a Liam por un par de semanas más. Dios, ¿cuán obvio había sido con lo del muérdago? ¿Lo habrá notado? No hay forma de que no lo haya notado. ¿Por qué no está ebrio aún?

Zayn camina hasta el bar y le pide a la cantinera un tónico de vodka, ignorando el vistazo que le da. Dios bendiga a los amigos de Niall y a su bar abierto. Liam probablemente esté ocupado de todos modos. Probablemente haya salido y esté haciendo cosas divertidas y no piensa en Zayn en lo absoluto. La cantinera le desliza el trago y Zayn se lo lleva inmediatamente a la boca mientras vuelve a su mesa, ignorando la servilleta con su número escrito. Liam probablemente esté en una fiesta con sus ardientes amigos bomberos, siendo ardiente. Probablemente esté bailando en un gran grupo de sudorosos bomberos ardientes sin remera que es inaccesible para personas que coquetean sin efectividad en fiestas navideñas. Quizá están usando los sombreros de bombero. Wow, este trago es fuerte.

De vuelta en su mesa de perpetuo malestar, Zayn saca su teléfono y elige a Louis de su lista de contactos. Louis está en la casa de su mamá, como siempre para Año Nuevo. Dios bendiga a Louis. Nadie más lo hace sentir comparativamente mejor por ser un bastardo miserable.

sin ti aquí quién va a ser mi beso consuelo a la medianoche?? jaja :) xx

Sólo le toma unos momentos a Louis para contestar, asegurándole a Zayn que no es el saco más triste que existe en la gran área de Manchester.

te doy diez libras si besas a niall. no bromeo.

Zayn tira su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, escribiendo su respuesta.

que sean veinte y acepto :P xoxo

Quizá esta noche pueda ser divertida.

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

Es difícil mantenerse en contacto con Harry cuando está metido en la pequeña casa de su madre y con cuatro hermanas metidas, todas empecinadas en descubrir qué —o a quién— está escondiendo Louis de ellas. Se mantiene enviándole mensajes a Harry los primeros días antes de admitir que ver los chistes malos de Harry en píxeles sólo le hace extrañar el tonto sonido de su voz diciéndolos lentamente en su oído. Sólo puede llamarlo en mitad de la noche o en extrañas horas del día, cuando las chicas están ocupadas y su madre está trabajando, a menos que se meta en su auto y conduzca a algún lado, pero se niega a hacer eso. Está intentando mantener esta cosa bajo control, y meterse en estacionamientos para hablar con Harry por teléfono no cae exactamente bajo la lista de Conducta Racional.

La nieve no ha pasado por Doncaster por unas semanas, así que el pasto está lo suficientemente seco como para que Louis pueda llamar a Harry desde el patio trasero en la noche sin despertar a nadie. Envuelve y arrastra su alfombra por las escaleras y yace sobre su espalda en el piso, escuchando a Harry hablar sobre fútbol y su familia y qué álbum de los Rolling Stones es mejor.

“¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas?” pregunta Louis una noche, su abrigo envolviéndolo mientras mira las estrellas.

“Esperar a que tú vuelvas así puedo besarte de nuevo,” dice Harry al otro lado de la línea, y Louis rueda sobre su estómago y entierra su rostro en el pasto.

Sabe que sería más sencillo volver a Manchester ya que sabe que Harry volverá unos días antes de que comiencen las clases, pero se obliga a quedarse en Doncaster durante todas las vacaciones. No ve a su familia ni a sus amigos de Doncaster tan seguido como quisiera, y no puede justificar su partida sólo por ver a Harry. Aquí es donde necesita estar, apretujado entre dos de sus hermanas en el sofá del  living familiar. Su mamá está en la cocina, preparándose un Shirley Temple, y las gemelas están dormidas, gracias a Dios. La habitación se llena cuando todo el clan Tomlinson intenta ver televisión, incluso si es una tradición de Año Nuevo.

“Aún hay tiempo para llegar a los fuegos artificiales si salimos ahora,” dice Lottie.

“Si quieres ir, deberías hacerlo,” dice Louis, tomando un largo trago de la botella de champagne acomodada entre sus piernas. “Yo, como sea, voy a quedarme aquí, en este sofá, donde estoy cómodo y no hay ruidos fuertes. Dicen que pasas todo el año haciendo lo que hiciste a medianoche, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo planeo pasar el año vagueando y algo ebrio.”

Lottie agarra la botella, pero Louis tiene reflejos de gato cuando se trata de alcohol y la aleja de su alcance. “Hey, no, no hay alcohol para niños,” dice.

“Tengo dieciocho, Louis, no soy una niña,” repone ella, rodando los ojos. Fizzy ríe.

“¿No?” pregunta Louis, bromeando. “Hmm, voy a tener que escribirle una desagradable carta a alguien para ver si se puede hacer algo al respecto.” Lottie le hinca un dedo en el costado, Louis se lo devuelve, y para el momento en que su mamá vuelve los tres están en medio de una guerra de cosquillas sin reglas.

Louis está intentando explicarle que es víctima de un desenfrenado imperialismo hermanal cuando su móvil comienza a sonar. Cuando ve quién es, se incorpora. “Lo siento, es— tengo que atender, esperen,” dice, saliendo por la puerta trasera.

“¡Faltan cinco para medianoche, Louis!” exclama su madre detrás suyo, pero Louis ya está en el patio trasero.

“Hola, Hazza,” dice Louis, sentándose en la hamaca del patio.

“¡Louis!” grita Harry al otro lado de la línea, y Louis puede saber con haber oído esas dos sílabas que está ebrio hasta el trasero. “Louis, Louis, Louis. Loo-oo-ouis. ¡Es casi medianoche!” Louis puede oír voces fuertes y vasos chocando.

“Lo sé, Haz,” dice Louis, pasándose una mano por los brazos. Definitivamente debería haber agarrado un abrigo antes de salir, pero ya es muy tarde para eso. “¿Estás en una fiesta?” pregunta.

“Sí, pero,” y ahora Harry susurra dramáticamente, “no es tan buena como la tuya, Lou, así que no te preocupes.” Termina la oración con una risita. “Tu fiesta fue genial. ¡Tú eres genial!” Suelta un suspiro ebrio. “Te extraño.”

Antes de que Louis pueda responder, o saber cómo responder, escucha una voz en el fondo. ¿A quién le hablas? pregunta una mujer. La respuesta de Harry es un amortiguado “Es Louis, Gemma, aléjate”.

“¿Es tu hermana?” pregunta Louis, curioso.

“Sí, ¿quieres hablarle? ¡Gemma!” grita, y Louis hace una mueca de dolor, alejándose el teléfono del oído. “¡Gemma! ¡Louis quiere hablarte! No sé por qué, yo soy mucho más interesante.” El teléfono es pasado, y la clara voz de una mujer suena por la línea.

“Hola, Louis, soy Gemma, la hermana de Harry.”

Louis sonríe, complacido de poder espiar un poco de la vida real de Harry. “Hola, Gemma, es un gusto conocerte.”

Ella suelta una risa, diciendo “Un placer, estoy segura.” Louis nunca ha visto una foto suya, pero puede imaginar a una mujer de su edad con la boca de Harry y, juzgando por su tono, su tendencia a las travesuras. “Así que, ¿qué es lo que exactamente has hecho para que mi hermano pierda la cabeza por ti? ¿En serio eres tan bueno en—” comienza a preguntar, pero repentinamente el sonido es amortiguado y Louis apenas puede escuchar un chito.

“¿Louis?” aparece la voz de Harry. “¿Sigues ahí? ¿Loui-i-is?”

Louis no puede evitar reír por lo entusiasmada que suena su voz. Qué amistoso borracho. “Sí, Haz, aquí estoy,” dice, apoyando sus pies en el suelo para comenzar a balancearse. “Es casi medianoche, ¿seguro que quieres estar al teléfono?”

“Sí,” dice Harry, resuelto pero con dificultad para hablar. “Estoy seguro.”

“¿Nadie a quien besar a medianoche?” pregunta, sintiéndose temerario.

Harry vuelve a reír. “Nadie está tan bueno como tú, así que,” dice, suspirando.

Louis sonríe contra el teléfono. “Una tragedia común. Lo siento si puse la vara muy alta.”

“Deberías estarlo, tarado,” Harry dice con lo que sólo puede ser cariño, y Louis está demasiado feliz para siquiera contener la calidez saliendo de su pecho. No responde por un momento, sólo se sienta meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en la hamaca, sabiendo que Harry está al otro lado de la línea.

“Hazza—” comienza finalmente, pero es de repente interrumpido por una serie de fuertes explosiones y silbidos. Se levanta y camina hasta el final del patio, y si se asoma, puede ver el borde de algunos fuegos artificiales sobre la línea de árboles. Al otro lado de la línea, Louis puede oír gritos y cantos. Alguien puso “Auld Lang Syne”.

“Feliz Año Nuevo, Hazza,” dice, observando cómo el cielo se enciende. “También te extraño.”

Harry suelta una enorme risa. “Feliz Año Nuevo, Lou,” dice, y luego cuelga.

Cuando Louis vuelve a entrar al living, su mamá y hermanas lo observan del mismo modos, sus cejas alzándose. Incluso Duchess lo mira acusadoramente desde su canasta. Las familias son extrañas.

“Bueno, te perdiste la medianoche, así que eres terrible,” dice Fizzy, sus brazos cruzados. Luce complacida por regañarlo, así que Louis no cree que esté realmente enojada.

“Lo siento,” dice Louis, arrastrando las palabras, incapaz de no sonreír.

Su mamá entrecierra los ojos, examinándolo, pero luego los abre ampliamente en shock. “¿Con quién hablabas?” dice en una voz que sabe, y nope, no van a tener esta conversación.

“Sabes, creo que voy a acostarme,” dice Louis, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Si no hace contacto visual, quizá lo deje pasar.

“¿Estás sonrojándote?” pregunta.

“¡Hace frío afuera!” dice Louis, subiendo dos escalones a la vez.

“¡No te saldrás de esta tan fácilmente!” exclama a su espalda.

“Buenas noches, mamá, buenas noches, chicas,” canturrea él como respuesta, tan cerca de la libertad.

“Te lo sacaré eventualmente,” repone, derrotada, y lo triste es que probablemente es verdad.

Mientras cierra la puerta del baño, siente su teléfono vibrar y lo saca del bolsillo para ver una foto que envió Zayn. Tiene que hacerle zoom y darla vuelta para darse cuenta que está mirando a la foto tomada por el propio Zayn mientras besa a un muy sorprendido Niall.

Cuando cierra la foto, ve que tiene dos textos. Abre el de Zayn primero. 

me debes 20 librassssss felizp año nuevo lou te quieor :D xxxx

Soltando una risita, abre el próximo, que es de Niall.

por qué

*********************

Es el comienzo de un nuevo trimestre, y Louis ya tiene mucho que hacer. Pospuso trabajar en sus planificaciones de lecciones durante todas las vacaciones, aún drenado por la última semana del trimestre anterior que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de mirar a su calendario, pero ahora tiene mucho con lo que ponerse al día. Podrá engañar a todos el primer día, pero realmente necesita sentarse y descubrir qué demonios está haciendo, porque las cosas van a volverse pesadas nuevamente.

Va a tener audiciones para el musical de primavera la semana entrante, habiendo escogido Grease este año. Es el que ha estado guardando todos estos años desde que comenzó a dirigir, porque es su favorita y no quiere desperdiciar su única oportunidad de hacerla bien, pero por algún motivo siente que este es el año. Publicó volantes y repartió paquetes de audición a sus niños para que tuvieran tiempo suficiente para ensayar durante las vacaciones, pero aún tiene cabos sueltos para atar antes de las pruebas. Postear hojas para inscribirse a las audiciones, hacer copias del guión, reservar el teatro— todo tiene que ser hecho para el final de la semana.

Así que realmente, entre todo eso, no hay razón para que se sienta tan decepcionado cuando la mañana del lunes le llega un mensaje de Harry diciendo que no va a andar cerca ese día porque va a encontrarse con un profesor y quizá lo alcance después de la práctica. Louis tiene tanto pasando que debería estar agradecido de tener su período libre sólo para él. Pero el hecho es que no ha visto a Harry en más de una semana, y en algún punto entre muebles de utilería y nieve y champagne y llamadas a las dos a.m. bajo una manta en el jardín trasero, eso se volvió inaceptable. Es en todo lo que puede pensar durante todo el día, el hecho de que están en la misma ciudad nuevamente y que el espacio entre ellos se vuelve cada vez más pequeño a medida que pasan los minutos.

Finalmente las cinco llegan y ha terminado con su trabajo por ese día, hojas de inscripción posteadas y planes de clases metidos en el cajón de su escritorio. Sabe que podría salir por la salida principal al estacionamiento y nunca pasar por el campo de fútbol. Llegaría a su auto más rápido, incluso. Podría ir a casa y mirar la televisión y pasar la noche con su gato y una copa de vino, a salvo en su apartamento donde nadie lo hace sentir nada. Sería tan fácil.

Tan fácil, pero imposible. Mientras cierra con llave su aula, sabe que es una causa perdida. Sus pies comienzan a dirigirlo a la salida trasera sin que él se los ordene. Grosero.

El equipo está en sus últimos minutos de práctica para el momento en que Louis llega. Los lunes, ha aprendido Louis, son para entrenamientos, así que el principal deja a Harry hacerlos por sí mismo. Louis se apoya sobre la valla y mira por un momento cómo Harry dirige a los chicos por la cancha.

Luce justo como Louis lo recuerda, alto, esbelto y hermoso y todas las locas cosas que no ha podido dejar de pensar desde la primera vez que se besaron. Había sido más fácil sacarse esas cosas de la mente cuando estaba ocupado con el trabajo o planeando frenéticamente su fiesta, pero la semana en Doncaster, cada momento desocupado había sido una tortura— el recuerdo del labio inferior de Harry arrastrándose por su pecho, el tamaño de sus manos, cada detalle en repetición dentro de su cabeza y nada para poder detenerlo. Incluso desde una distancia, ver a Harry en la vida real ahora se siente como un no-desagradable golpe en el estómago.

Repentinamente se siente un acosador, parado ahí pensando en los idiotas labios de Harry y dándose cuenta que para cualquiera que pase por allí, luce como si estuviese comiéndose con la mirada al equipo de fútbol. Buscando con desesperación, encuentra las gradas y rápidamente se mete bajo ellas, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo mucho que va a ensuciarse los pantalones mientras se sienta.

Así que. Esto está pasando. Es un hombre adulto escondiéndose en la suciedad bajo unas gradas, esperando a que su amigo-con-quien-folla salga de la práctica. Okay.

Louis se sienta en silencio, cocinando sus propios pensamientos patéticos y teniendo pánico sobre lo costoso que será que limpien sus pantalones mientras mira hacia los vestidores, apenas visibles sobre una de las varas detrás de las que se esconde. Pasa ahí tanto tiempo que casi se rinde y va a casa, lo cual hubiese sido la acción más sabia, pero luego el silbido final es soplado y los chicos finalmente van en fila a los vestidores. Louis les da el tiempo suficiente que incluso los últimos rezagados se van y luego emerge de su madriguera de la vergüenza y futuras pesadillas de lavandería. Hace una pausa para quitarse el polvo brevemente y preguntarse si ha perdido totalmente el control de su vida antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Harry está ahí, solo con la bolsa de pelotas, justo enfrente suyo y real. Un rápido chequeo alrededor le confirma que están solos, y la mirada en el rostro de Harry vale cientos de cuentas de lavandería.

“Hola,” dice Louis.

“Hola,” sonríe Harry.

“Hola,” repone Louis, devolviendo la sonrisa.

“Ya dijiste eso,” señala Harry suavemente. A Louis no le importa.

Se quedan ahí parados por un momento, solos en el vestidor, sonriéndose, Louis aún teniendo una fina capa de polvo y Harry luciendo como 1,80 metros de luz solar. Harry está allí parado con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho y su espalda contra los casilleros, y Louis siente que sus huesos están hechos de papel.

“Ven aquí,” dice Harry finalmente, y es todo lo que Louis necesita para cortar la distancia en un instante.

Cuando finalmente se estira y lo besa, es cada pedazo de silenciosa anticipación desde Navidad sonando en él al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo estar de puntas de pie. Sus hombros se alzan y entierra sus manos en el cabello de Harry y los brazos de Harry se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y se siente tan bien besarlo de nuevo, como esa gran respiración que tomas luego de pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Siente sus pies abandonar el suelo por un momento y Harry lo está levantando y dando vuelta, presionando su espalda contra los casilleros. Louis lo deja, deja abrir su boca para Harry de inmediato porque si tuvo que pasar una semana sin esto, va a malditamente compensarlo, pero Harry se está tomando su tiempo. Pasa sus manos por el pecho de Louis, manteniéndolo cerca por las solapas de su abrigo, y lo besa lentamente, haciendo cada desliz y arrastre de labios contar, alejándose cada unos pocos besos, sus labios rozándose y sonriendo cuando Louis tiene que estirar su cuello por más. Besa como si no tuviese otro lugar donde estar, como si Louis fuese la única persona en el mundo.

Louis está seguro que otras personas aparte de ellos en realidad existen. Está seguro de que recordará a alguna en un momento.

Se encuentra a sí mismo repentinamente mirando a la pared opuesta cuando Harry agacha su cabeza y comienza a presionar besos por su garganta, y Louis deja a su cabeza caer para atrás y desliza una mano por la nuca de Harry, enterrando sus dedos en el pequeño espacio entre el borde de su hoodie su piel y sintiendo los nudos de los huesos allí, la calidez atrapada en ese espacio. Se siente bien, y cariñoso, y bien, y Louis casi está ahogándose en el sentimiento de ser besado de ese modo cuando Harry repentinamente deja caer sus manos en los costados de Louis y comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

Louis farfulla y ríe y se returce salvajemente mientras Harry le sonríe a través de rojos labios y, Dios, Harry es un cretino y Louis no debería estar tan feliz al respecto, pero lo está.

“Te odio,” dice cuando finalmente Harry se detiene, e inmediatamente contradice sus palabras al tirar de Harry para otro beso sonriente. Harry envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y vuelve a voltearlos, sólo deteniéndose para sentarse en un banco y acomodar a Louis totalmente sobre su regazo. Un par de fundentes besos después, Louis se separa con un ruido satisfecho.

“Extrañe eso,” dice. Te extrañé, es lo que en realidad quiere decir.

“Yo también,” responde Harry, dibujando círculos con su pulgar sobre la piel desnuda bajo la manga de Louis. “¿Quieres ir a cenar o algo?”

Y aquí está. Hay dos partes de Louis atadas al pecho de Harry, dos necesidades llenando su cabeza. Está la parte de él que pasó todo el día esperando esto, que se hace mermelada cuando Harry lo mira así y quiere hacer lo que hace falta para que lo haga todo el tiempo, y luego está ese persistente ritmo en la parte más dura de su corazón diciendo muy cerca, muy grande, mucho. Sabe cuál necesita ganar.

“O,” dice Louis, estirándose y besándolo de nuevo, “hay comida en mi departamento.”

Louis tiene suerte de que Harry esté probablemente tan caliente como él lo está, porque no presiona el tema, sólo sonríe y aprieta ligeramente su trasero. “Muy bien.”

Harry sigue a Louis a su departamento en su propio auto, y Louis apenas puede esperar a que la puerta principal se cierre para volver a poner sus manos sobre Harry. Se tambalean por el apartamento hasta caer sobre la cama de Louis, riéndose. Cuando Louis se inclina y besa el costado de su cuello, puede prácticamente sentir a Harry ronronear, y Louis siente su pulso acelerarse bajo sus labios. Se siente ebrio y temerario y poderoso, todo por este chico en su cama.

Sus primeros orgasmos vienen rápido, frotándose el uno contra el otro semi-desnudos, demasiado entusiasmados para hacerlo durar. Todavía queda mucha noche, y entre queso en tostadas y toques casuales y Louis echando a Duchess de la habitación, tienen mucho tiempo para vagamente darse mamadas en las sudorosas sábanas, dejando marcas de dedos en los muslos del otro.

Sigue así por la semana y media entrante, Harry siguiendo a Louis a su apartamento o yendo allí a la tarde, a veces con comida para llevar o con algún tipo de sorpresa para Duchess como ofrenda de paz. Debe funcionar, porque Louis la ve sentarse en el regazo de Harry al menos tres veces, que es más de lo que le ha gustado alguien que no sea Louis, mucho menos alguien que la ha echado de la habitación tantas veces como ha hecho Harry.

No es que sólo es la habitación de Louis. Durante la semana todo el apartamento ha sido estrenado, y de repente Louis no puede mirar ni una esquina o mueble sin recordar piel y bocas y dedos presionando. Recuerda a alguien con quien durmió una vez, que le dijo que sólo la penetración cuenta como sexo “real”, y siente pena por él retroactivamente. Harry y él no han hecho eso todavía, pero nunca se ha sentido tan bien-follado en su vida.

Es agradable. Es más que agradable, es cómodo y emocionante, y Harry, bendito sea, parece saber no presionarlo. Nunca se queda a pasar la noche, siempre arreglándoselas para salir de la cama y meterse en su auto. Luego de que Louis descarta otras actividades un par de veces —el cine, cena, alguna exhibición de arte— Harry deja de preguntar. Parece contento con esto, con venir a tener sexo y “pasar el rato”, como él dice. No pregunta nada difícil y Louis está muy, muy contento.

Es bueno que las cosas con Harry sean fáciles, porque tiene que hacer las audiciones para Grease, que no es nada pequeño. Las audiciones de Mucho Ruido no habían sido difíciles, pero esto es un musical, y los musicales son toda otra historia. Es un proceso de tres pasos para la primera ronda de audiciones el sábado —coreografía luego cantar luego actuar— y luego el domingo será un día repleto de llamadas y dolores de cabeza y preguntándose cómo demonios se las arregla para hacer esto cada vez. Es lo mismo cada año.

Tiene un serio problema esta vez, sin embargo, porque mientras repasa la hoja de inscripción para las audiciones, nota que no hay suficientes chicos para completar el coro. Necesita al menos media docena más, o toda la coreografía será desigual porque la mitad de las chicas no tendrán compañeros de baile y las armonías van a cagarse porque no hay suficientes voces graves para completarlas.

Le menciona esto a Harry dos días antes de las audiciones. Bueno, en realidad no lo menciona, sino que se queja desde el piso de su living mientras Harry mira un rollo de fotografía desde su laptop y Louis se lamenta por el estado de su vida profesional.

“Podría intentar pedirle a los del equipo que vayan,” ofrece Harry. “Quizá alguno se anime a probarse.”

“Claro, porque el equipo de fútbol es donde los incipientes actores se encuentran,” dice Louis, inexpresivo.

“Nunca sabes,” dice Harry, hincando un dedo del pie en el costado de Louis. “Tienen que trabajar mucho con los pies en el fútbol. Y si recuerdo correctamente, cierto profesor de teatro no es tan malo con una pelota.”

Louis sonríe a pesar de todo, y Harry guiña y ríe, y Louis como que se olvida de eso. Seriamente duda que haya alguna chance de que algún chico del equipo vaya a audicionar para un musical, así que no es como si importase. El pensamiento nunca cruzó su mente, y le dice a Harry que absolutamente no puede verlo hasta que terminen las audiciones porque necesita enfocarse en su trabajo, así que no hay nada que se lo recuerde.

Eso es, hasta que las puertas del teatro se abren cinco minutos antes de que el coreógrafo comience a explicarle a los niños la rutina de la audición y un grupo de chicos marchan dentro. Louis mira, atontado, mientras caminan por el pasillo hasta la pequeña mesa que dispuso frente al escenario, riendo y codeándose en el camino. Nunca ha tenido a ninguno en sus clases, pero los reconoce a todos. Ha estado en muchos partidos de Harry como para no hacerlo.

“Buen día, señor Tomlinson,” dice el que va al frente mientras se acomodan frente a la mesa. Es pelirrojo y Louis lo reconoce enseguida. Es Mike Kendall.

“Hola,” dice Louis. Es consciente de que probablemente esté mirando al pobre chico como si tuviese nueve cabezas, pero aún está en shock. “¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?”

“Sí, estamos aquí para audicionar,” dice Mike, sacando una hoja de su bolsillo trasero. La despliega y se la da a Louis, y Louis se encuentra mirando una arrugada hoja de inscripción con el nombre Kendall, Michael David escrito al principio. “Perdón que no nos anotamos a tiempo o lo que sea, fue todo a último minuto. ¿Aún podemos probarnos?”

Sí, por favor, Dios no se vayan por favor los necesitamos, piensa Louis, pero no lo dice.

“Supongo que puedo meterlos en algún lado,” dice Louis, y Mike sonríe. Mira hacia los muchachos sobre el hombro de Mike, que no lucen tan entusiasmados al respecto pero sí dispuestos a ayudar. “¿Tienen también las formas?”

Louis toma los papeles y los envía a practicar la coreografía, aún sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar. Le manda un mensaje a Harry apenas se marchan.

qué hiciste, los chantajeaste????

"sólo mencioné el grandioso director que eres y lo divertido que sería formar parte :) xxx" dice la respuesta de Harry.

dime en serio

Responde Louis.

también prometí que no los haría tener entrenamientos suicidas hasta que la obra  terminase ;) xx

La avalancha de cariño que siente Louis lo hace querer arrojar su teléfono contra la pared, pero no lo hace, porque no puede pagar otro, así que sólo le responde, te la debo x, y se mete el móvil en el bolsillo. Tiene una audición que correr.

Con todo, termina siendo un poco desastroso como usualmente sucede, pero no es malo y su migraña de dos días debido al estrés es casi soportable. Tiene un poco de talento real y fuerte este año, e incluso los chicos de Harry no son un caso perdido. Termina dándole el papel de Danny a Stuart Standhill, no porque es su favorito sino porque es el mejor para el papel. Puede cantar, puede bailar, puede prender o apagar sus tendencias afeminadas según necesite, y Louis sabe que puede confiar en él para llevar a cabo un show tan grande. Y okay, quizá si es presionado podría admitir que espera que este papel haga por Stuart lo que hizo por él en la secundaria, pero aún así es el más calificado.

Noche de domingo, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, le envía un mensaje a Harry para que vaya a su casa. Ha sido un fin de semana largo, y le vendría bien una botella de vino y una buena, lenta follada ahora mismo.

Harry aparece con una botella de rojo y los labios de un rosa brillante por el frío. Louis saca el corcho, y pasan una hora besándose en el sofá de Louis y pasándose la botella, embriagándose vagamente con vino de Tesco y el otro. Louis siente el estrés y la tensión alejarse de su cuerpo finalmente, y se vuelve un poco más suelto con sus besos, deja sus dedos recorrer las mejillas de Harry mientras se besan, un poco más dulce de lo que usualmente se deja ser. Supone que Harry se lo ganó.

“Gracias,” dice, corriendo el pelo de la frente de Harry para plantar un beso allí. “Por hacer que los chicos vayan a audicionar. No sé qué hubiera hecho.”

“Lo que sea para ayudar,” dice Harry, sonriendo.

“Sí,” dice Louis, llevando su mano a su cinturón. “Lo sé.”

“Sólo estaba intentando meterme en tus pantalones,” dice Harry, llevando una de sus manos allí para ayudar a Louis.

“Cómo te atreves,” dice Louis. Abre los pantalones de Harry y desliza su mano dentro. “¿Qué tipo de chico crees que soy?”

Harry abre la boca para replicar, pero luego la mano de Louis está alrededor de su pene y ese es el final de todo.


	9. Nueve

LOUIS

“Así que, estaba pensando,” dice Harry, recostado en la cama de Louis una noche de martes.

“¿Hmm?” responde Louis, ya sumiéndose en un coma post-coito en su lado de la cama.

Harry cambia de posición, volteando para ver a Louis. En unos minutos, se sentará y comenzará a vestirse, preparándose para volver a su apartamento y llegar a las clases del día siguiente. Por ahora, sin embargo, está aquí y su cabello cae sobre sus ojos. Somnoliento, Louis quiere estirar una mano y tocarlo.

“Cada vez que hemos… tú sabes. Pasado el rato,” dice Harry, sonriendo apenas. “Ha sido aquí, en tu casa.”

“Es verdad,” murmura Louis, su mano deslizándose por la cama por voluntad propia y rozando el antebrazo de Harry.

“¿Crees que,” dice Harry, haciendo una pausa para bostezar. “Este fin de semana, ¿quieres venir a la mía?” Curva sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis. “Te prepararé la cena,” dice con una sonrisa.

“¿Sí?” dice Louis, sus ojos cerrándose. “Okay. Eso suena bien.”

“Okay,” escucha susurrar a Harry. “Okay.”

Harry ya no está cuando despierta, pero hay un Post-It en su almohada con una nota garabateada apresuradamente.

Tuve una clase temprano, lo siento :( cenamos el viernes, 8pm? xx Hazza

Louis se pasa su rutina mañanera preguntándose cuándo fue que comenzaron a disculparse por no pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando se mete a su auto, cierra la puerta y se sienta por un momento en el asiento del conductor, inmóvil. Luego, moviéndose rápidamente como si tuviese una fecha límite, saca su teléfono y le envía un texto a Harry.

entonces este viernes :)

Mira a su teléfono brevemente, luego lo lanza al asiento del copiloto y pone el auto en marcha. Sólo es una cena. Ellos cenan juntos todo el tiempo, y no significa nada. Cambiar el lugar no cambia nada. ¿Quién decidió que comer en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo con otra persona debería ser significativo, de todos modos? Seguramente el Hombre ha evolucionado de eso como especie para este momento. Correcto. Sólo otra casual noche con el amigo con el que está durmiendo, con el agregado bonus de comida gratis. Suena divertido.

En el almuerzo, Harry rompe en una sonrisa al verlo entrar a la sala, llevándolo a un costado mientras Zayn y Niall ruedan los ojos.

“Hola,” dice, su pulgar acariciando su muñeca. Hicieron una regla de no-besarse-en-horario-escolar, pero eso no quiere decir que puedan quitarse las manos de encima. “Así que no puedo quedarme esta noche. Ni mañana a la noche. Tengo una presentación el viernes en la que realmente, en serio necesito que me vaya bien.”

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “Me atrasé muchísimo con las correcciones, así que puedo usar el tiempo para ponerme al día.”

Harry le sonríe con arrepentimiento. “Lo siento por eso.”

“No lo estés,” dice Louis remilgadamente, hincando un dedo en la cadera de Harry con su mano libre.

“¡Oi!” dice Niall desde la mesa. “¡Manos arriba de la cintura!” Louis le saca la lengua, pero saca la mano de todos modos.

“Estoy emocionado por el viernes,” dice Harry suavemente. “Es— mi apartamento no es mucho, pero prometo que puedo cocinar, al menos.” Luce nervioso. Louis quiere apretarle las mejillas y luego dormir con él.

“Estoy seguro de que me encantará todo,” dice. Abre la boca para decir más, pero es interrumpido por sus amigos siendo unos cretinos.

“¡Oh, Zayn, susúrrame cosas dulces al oído, por favor!” dice Niall, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn.

“Sólo si podemos ser tan desagradables como sea posible al respecto, preferiblemente con otras personas en la habitación, querido mío,” repone Zayn, acariciando el rostro de Niall. “Especialmente si es mientras las personas intentan comer.”

Harry y Louis ríen, y se sientan para comer. Louis muerde una manzana e intenta no pensar sobre si cenar en lo de Harry cuenta como algo particularmente romántico o como una cita. Porque no lo hace, ¿verdad?

No había estado bromeando con estar atrasado con las correcciones, y el resto de la semana pasa en un borrón de declaraciones de tesis y oraciones. Pronto es la noche del viernes, y se encuentra yendo a lo de Harry, su cabello peinado y sus pantalones recientemente planchados. No es como si algo inusual estuviese pasando. Sólo van a pasar el rato, sólo que esta vez en otro lugar. Definitivamente no la gran cosa.

Louis mide el tiempo perfectamente, estacionando su auto frente a la casa de Harry a las ocho exactamente. Irá a la puerta unos minutos después, pero no los suficientes para quedar descortés. Tiene esto convertido en un arte. Agarra la botella de vino que está en el asiento trasero y se desliza fuera del auto, asegurándose que está trabado antes de caminar por el pobremente iluminado estacionamiento. El vecindario de Harry luce algo riesgoso al anochecer, y Louis recuerda lo que es vivir con el presupuesto de un estudiante.

El elevador cruje un poco, pero llega al piso de Harry en una pieza. Cuando toca la puerta, escucha un amortiguado, “¡Pasa!”.

Da vuelta el picaporte, lo encuentra destrabado, y es todo lo que necesita para darle una lección a Harry sobre seguridad, pero entonces. Bueno.

El apartamento está inundado por una música suave, emanando de un parlante de iPod en la mesada de la cocina. Harry está en el horno con al menos tres cacerolas y sartenes distintas en las hornallas, el vapor haciendo que sus rulos sean más rebeldes que de costumbre mientras se inclina para revolver. La cocina está sorprendentemente limpia, aunque Louis supone que realmente no hay espacio para el desastre— Harry no bromeaba cuando dijo que el lugar tiene el tamaño de una estampilla postal.

Quitándose una agarradera para el horno, Harry voltea con una sonrisa, y Jesucristo en el cielo, está usando un delantal. También está usando una ceñida camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas, así que Louis pierde interés en el delantal bastante rápido. “Hola,” dice Harry, cruzando la cocina en dos pasos. Toma la botella de vino con una mano, y con la otra tira de Louis para un beso.

“Hola,” dice Louis, rompiendo el beso. “No sabía que esto iba a ser toda una producción,” dice, señalando el delantal.

Harry alza una ceja. “Yo no hago nada por la mitad,” dice, medio en broma, medio en serio.

“Muy bien,” dice Louis, retrocediendo un poco para echarle un vistazo a la comida. “Huele delicioso, ¿qué es?”

“Tilapia con risotto con una salsa de limón y alcaparras,” repone Harry, como si esa fuese una oración normal. “Pero no está listo, así que aléjate.” Espanta a Louis fuera de la cocina, aunque Louis no está seguro de lo que califica o no como “cocina” cuando todo el apartamento es en realidad sólo una gran habitación. “De hecho,” dice Harry, dándole de vuelta el vino junto con un sacacorchos. “Ábrelo mientras termino aquí.”

Louis comienza a descorchar el vino y aprovecha su chance para vagar por el apartamento. No tiene mucho por dónde vagar, pero Louis está fascinado. Una esquina del lugar está separada por un biombo de madera, y asume que la cama de Harry está allí, pero es el resto del apartamento en lo que está más interesado. El espacio en sí está escasamente decorado, con un sillón con apoyabrazos, una alfombra y un set de mesa y sillas como único mobiliario. Todos son de una bastante buena calidad, la mesa de madera sólida, pero Louis sabe que podrían ser de segunda o tercera mano, puede imaginar a Harry encontrarlos en la calle y llevárselos a casa emocionado.

Ha estado escuchando la música distraídamente mientras paseaba, y cree reconocerla. “¿Es el mismo grupo que escuchamos en Navidad?” pregunta.

Harry rompe en una amplia sonrisa. “Sí, el mismo. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.” Louis sólo asiente y vuelve a sus exploraciones.

Los muebles pueden ser estilo espartano, pero el apartamento se siente como cualquier cosa menos como desnudo con respecto a las paredes. Casi cada pulgada disponible de espacio está cubierta, dándole a la habitación un aire de combinación entre un nido de urraca y la guarida de un asesino serial. A Louis le gusta. Posters, periódicos e impresiones de pinturas, todos tienen su lugar, pero la mayor parte está ocupada por fotografías, fotos de edificios, de paisajes, de animales, de monumentos, pero la mayoría son fotos de personas, fotos de rostros. Louis no sabe si son todos amigos de Harry, o si algunas son sólo fotos simples tomadas a extraños, pero de cualquier modo está abrumado por el hecho de que Harry ha visto a todas estas personas y quiso quedárselas.

Retrocede al centro de la habitación y gira lentamente, asimilando todo. Incluso las ventanas están cubiertas, con lo que parece ser colecciones de bufandas y mantos con mostacillas y una Union Jack de tamaño mediano en lugar de cortinas. Louis siente que está en una pecera de la vida de Harry, y sigue esperando la sensación de sofoco que nunca llega.

“¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?” pregunta Louis, sus ojos recorriendo una pared. En una breve ojeada encuentra fotos de unos mellizos pelirrojos, el puente Golden Gate, y una mujer joven que sólo puede ser Gemma, luciendo exactamente como la imaginó con mechones rosados en el cabello. Mira a la izquierda y ve una impresión de una pintura de Turner, un pequeño tapiz de dragón y una constelación de copos de nieve de papel. Alza la mirada y ve que hay una cuerda de luces de Navidad multicolores bordeando el techo, parpadeando festivamente. Dios, va a cenar dentro del cerebro de Harry.

Una foto atrapa su mirada, colgada al lado de la de Gemma. Nunca la ha visto antes, pero la reconoce inmediatamente. Él y Harry están parados junto a Niall y Zayn frente a la rueda de la fortuna. Zayn luce desanimado, Niall como que acaba de tener una orgía en una freidora, Louis está cubierto por un oso gigante, y allí, allí está Harry, sonriéndole alegremente al pequeño escondido Louis de fotografía, su cabeza volteada de perfil a la cámara. Louis quiere arrancarla de la pared, doblarla, meterla en su billetera y sólo mirarla cuando esté muy, muy triste.

“Adonde sea que vaya, tiendo a recoger cosas, y usualmente nunca las tiro,” dice Harry, terminando con su elaborado plato. Hay guarnición. Puede que Louis jamás se recupere de esto. “Me gusta estar rodeado de recuerdos. Y, no lo sé, me sentiría culpable si me deshiciera de ellos ahora.” Lleva los platos a la mesa y regresa a la cocina a buscar copas de vino.

Louis le sonríe a su espalda. “Estoy sorprendido de que no estés rodeado por gatos callejeros que recogiste,” dice. “O, no lo sé, seguido por patitos. Eres una princesa Disney, Harry Styles.” Volviendo con las copas, Harry da una exagerada reverencia.

“¿Aún no lo has abierto?” pregunta Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia la botella de vino en manos de Louis. Louis baja la mirada, desconcertado de verla allí.

“Perdón,” dice, descorchándola con un pop. “Me distraje.”

“Ah sí, eres muy fácil de distraer,” dice Harry con una sonrisa juguetona, sacándole la botella de las manos y llenando ambas copas. Louis le hace una V y agarra su copa, suprimiendo una sonrisa ante la risa de Harry.

Se sientan para comer lo que resulta ser una deliciosa cena, y toda preocupación que Louis tenía sobre esta noche se hunde lejos mientras mira a Harry del otro lado de la mesa. Mientras comen, tienen lapsos con y sin conversación, pero las palabras son fáciles y los silencios cómodos. Louis se siente fluido y tibio, mucho más de lo justificable por sólo una copa de vino. Conoce este sentimiento, lo ha sentido antes, pero no podría ponerle un nombre.

“Así que,” dice Harry, mirando al plato vacío de Louis, “¿lo tomo como que disfrutaste la comida?” Bebe un trago, y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo observándolo, inmerso en el movimiento de los tendones de su muñeca, siguiendo su nuez de Adán mientras traga el vino.

Louis quiere dar una respuesta sarcástica, pero no puede hacerlo. “Sí, fue increíble. Estoy oficialmente impresionado.”

Harry se ilumina. “Sí, bueno, seré honesto, es mi mejor plato, así que siempre es una elección segura cuando busco impresionar.”

Ah, sí. Allí está la palabra que Louis buscaba. Seguro.

Alza su copa y bebe su contenido de un trago antes de pararse y caminar alrededor de la mesa.

“¿Qué—” es todo lo que Harry puede decir, alejando su silla de la mesa, antes de que Louis se deslice sobre su regazo y lo bese insistentemente. Traga el resto de la pregunta de Harry, sus manos aferrándose firmemente a sus hombros. Harry puede haber sido sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero es rápido, sujetando el trasero de Louis y acercándolo más. Louis pasa una mano por su nuca y bajo el cuello de su camisa, extendiendo los dedos para tocar la mayor cantidad posible de piel. Harry hace un sonido suave y rompe el beso, respirando pesadamente.

“Jesús, Lou,” dice con una pequeña risa, alejándose un poco para buscar el rostro de Louis. “Si tienes un fetiche con el risotto, avísame. Buscaré una forma de hacerlo funcionar.”

Louis hace lo mejor posible para suprimir la sonrisa de su rostro, inclinándose sobre él, robando un corto beso. “Si esperas,” otro beso, “que te mire del otro lado de la mesa,” otro, “y no te quiera,” otro, éste más prolongado, “eres incluso más estúpido que tus luces navideñas.”

Harry acaricia el cuello de Louis con la nariz. “Te gustan las luces navideñas.” Desliza una mano bajo el sweater de Louis. Su anchura casi cubre la anchura de la espalda del propio Louis, y Louis se queda sin aire.

“Sí, me gustan,” dice Louis, tirando de Harry para otro beso, que ninguno de los dos rompe.

Nunca ha sido uno de los que llevan las cosas lento, pero Louis no puede evitar saborear esto, disfrutar cada barrida de la lengua de Harry dentro de su boca, cada sonido que hace Harry cuando Louis tira de su cabello. Harry parece bastante satisfecho, con una mano en la espalda de Louis y la otra deambulando por el resto de su cuerpo, mapeando su muslo, su cintura, su mejilla. Louis piensa que podría quedarse así por siempre, aferrado a Harry en una silla de madera que cruje, si Harry prometiera jamás dejar de tocarlo así.

No toma demasiado tiempo que quiera más, sin embargo. Han caído en una especie de ritmo, Louis frotándose contra Harry y Harry respondiendo lánguidamente, manteniéndolo cerca. Louis sabe que Harry está duro, puede sentirlo cada vez que Harry se frota contra él, y sabes qué, le encanta besar tanto como al próximo chico le gusta, pero quiere eso.

Chupando la lengua de Harry, Louis mueve sus dedos al frente de su camisa, desabotonando rápidamente los botones. Comienza a empujarla fuera de sus hombros pero se rinde, prefiriendo pasar sus manos por el pecho de Harry. Dios, ¿es normal que alguien tenga tanta piel? ¿Que sea tan tibio? Louis no puede recordar si alguna vez se sintió tan hambriento de alguien. Harry debe ser un caso especial. Harry lo hace desear tener un par de manos extra.

Louis araña ligeramente el abdomen de Harry y se regodea en la sensación de sus músculos tensándose, el modo en que todo su torso tiembla. Hace un sonido complacido en la boca de Harry que se convierte en un chillido sorprendido cuando se encuentra repentinamente en el aire. Harry pasó sus manos bajo sus muslos y lo levantó, y Louis traba sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Harry automáticamente, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Escucha la silla de Harry golpear contra el piso detrás de ellos. Harry da un total de tres, quizá cuatro pasos, y la espalda de Louis golpea una pared.

Las manos de Harry son gentiles mientras sostiene a Louis en su lugar, pero su boca es violenta. Louis está en sobrecarga sensorial, hiper consciente de Harry rodeándolo y la sensación de las fotografías detrás suyo picando en su cuello. Su mente vuela a las cosquillas del césped y un cielo que desaparece, y muerde el labio de Harry. Harry gime, moviéndolos un poco a la derecha, y Louis puede sentir las fotos caer de la pared.

“Hazza,” dice, “tus, las—” es todo lo que puede decir, su vocabulario completamente fuera de alcance.

“No me importa,” dice Harry, mordisqueando la suave parte inferior de la mandíbula de Louis, y los ojos de Louis se cierran. Sus caderas trabajan desesperadas, pero la posición lo hace difícil y no puede ganar nada. Mentiría si dijera que no le gusta estar tan envuelto por Harry, pero quiere más, quiere poder tocar todo lo que se le plazca.

Tira ligeramente del cabello de Harry. “Harry,” dice débilmente. Harry responde presionando un beso en donde su cuello y hombro se encuentran. “Haz,” intenta de nuevo, y esta vez Harry alza la mirada, cuidadosamente dejando los pies de Louis en el suelo. Louis agradece que la pared esté detrás suyo mientras recupera firmeza en sus pies.

“¿Qué pasa, Lou?” murmura Harry, sus manos descansando sobre la cintura de Louis. Su boca brilla, y Louis puede ver las elevadas marcas rojas en su estómago de cuando lo arañó. Le encanta, le encanta ver su firma en Harry.

“Quiero—” comienza, pero no puede encontrar las palabras, no puede poner lo que está pensando en una oración que se imagine diciendo en voz alta.

“Louis, por favor,” dice Harry, sonando estrangulado. “No hay nada— lo que sea que quieras, Lou, lo que sea.” No parece darse cuenta que está presionando sus caderas contra las de Louis, y Dios, eso no lo ayuda a ser coherente.

Louis reúne cualquier coraje que le quede y fuerza las palabras fuera. “Quiero— Sé que no hemos hecho esto, pero, Dios, Harry, quiero, quiero estar dentro tuyo,” dice en un tartamudeo. “Por favor.”

Está mitad encogiéndose de vergüenza, pero Harry no. Su boca se ha abierto apenas, y está asintiendo impotentemente. “Sí, yo—” traga. “Quiero eso, Dios, Lou, lo quiero, quiero eso,” y entonces está besando a Louis nuevamente, como si hubiese perdido la capacidad del habla, y al menos tienen eso en común.

Harry alza a Louis nuevamente, y esta vez se dirigen a la sección separada por el biombo, y cuando Louis es depositado, es en un colchón en el suelo. Mira alrededor y luego alza una ceja hacia Harry. “Acogedor,” dice. “Al menos tienes sábanas.”

“Cállate,” dice Harry, finalmente sacándose la camisa. “Podría ser peor, podría tener un gato al que le gusta entrar a la habitación y mirar.”

“Eso pasó una vez—” protesta Louis, pero es interrumpido con un beso, Harry inclinándose sobre él. Sus manos se deslizan bajo el sweater de Louis nuevamente, pero esta vez siguen moviéndose, y Louis rompe el beso para dejarlo sacárselo. Mierda, Louis debe tener muchos nervios para un ser humano, porque la sensación del pecho desnudo de Harry contra el suyo le hace sentir que va a prenderse fuego.

La sensación se desvanece pronto, sin embargo, porque Harry está moviéndose hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo y abriendo sus pantalones, bajándolos con sus calzoncillos hasta el muslo en una acción. El pene de Louis es liberado, más que medianamente duro, y tiene medio momento para apreciar la expresión de el-gato-atrapó-al-canario de Harry antes de ser envuelto en un lujoso, húmedo calor y su cabeza golpea el colchón.

Harry debe haberle dado mamadas al menos una media docena de veces hasta ahora, pero Louis aún no se ha acostumbrado al puro entusiasmo, al modo en que los dedos de Harry se entierran en su cadera y lo mueven exactamente como quiere. Los ojos de Harry están fuertemente cerrados, concentrados en la sensación, y Louis se pregunta si tendrá esa misma expresión cuando lo folle. Ese pensamiento lo trae repentinamente a la realidad, y tira del cabello de Harry, alejándolo con un sonido que es rotundamente indecente.

“No—” comienza, pero se corrige al ver las cejas arqueadas de Harry. “Quiero decir sí, Dios, sí, pero no, no es como quiero venirme esta noche y, sólo ven aquí,” dice, tirando de Harry a la cama. Harry hace una escena de fatiga mientras trepa sobre él, pero se convierte en una risa sorprendida cuando Louis los voltea.

Harry yace sobre su espalda mientras ve a Louis abrir y sacarle los pantalones, seguidos de sus calzoncillos, dignándose a levantar las caderas cuando sea necesario. Louis se saca los zapatos y termina de sacarse sus pantalones y calzones, quedando los dos desnudos en la cama.

Y Dios, Louis sabe que Harry es hermoso, lo ha sabido desde el segundo en que lo vio, pero algunas veces es aún impresionante. Ésta es una de esas veces, Harry sobre su espalda bajo la suave luz del apartamento, mirando a Louis como si mereciese algo de esto.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves?” dice Harry, subiendo y bajando sus cejas, y bien, quizá la palabra no es “hermoso”, quizá la palabra es “bobo”.

Louis resopla y agarra su pene, lo cual lo calla efectivamente. “¿Dónde guardas el lubricante en este establecimiento?” pregunta imperiosamente.

Harry extiende una mano detrás suyo y bajo la almohada, sacando una botella de lubricante y unos condones, que le tira a Louis. “¿Mantienes eso ahí siempre o sólo pensaste que yo era algo seguro?” pregunta Louis, dejando los condones a un lado y abriendo el lubricante.

“Sin comentarios,” repone Harry, quejándose un poco cuando Louis lo suelta para aceitarse dos dedos. Louis golpea la parte interna de sus piernas y él las abre en conformidad, dejando que Louis se acomode entre ellas.

Los dedos de Louis se deslizan bajo las bolas de Harry, tocando hasta encontrar lo que busca. Cuando pasa sus dedos sobre eso, Harry suelta un siseo, moviendo su mano para tocarse. Louis intercepta la mano de Harry, llevándosela a los labios y metiéndose dos de sus dedos en la boca, y Harry gime. En ese momento de relajación, Louis hace la primera abertura, metiendo un dedo. Lo mete y saca cuidadosamente, chupando los dedos de Harry al mismo tiempo, y viendo a la otra mano de Harry cerrarse en un puño y tirar de las sábanas.

“Mierda, Lou, tienes que— tienes que darme más que eso,” dice Harry, le cuesta respirar. Louis deja caer los dedos de Harry de su boca, pero cubre su mano con la propia para mantenerla controlada.

“¿En serio?” dice, y mete un segundo dedo. Puede ver el efecto que tiene, puede ver el pene de Harry retorcerse en respuesta, y sabe que debe querer tocarse, pero la mano libre de Harry se mantiene aferrada a las sábanas y sabe que es porque Harry se dio cuenta que así lo quiere.

Louis separa ligeramente los dedos, comenzando a abrir a Harry, y observa la temblorosa subida y bajada de su caja torácica. Puede ver cada respiración, cada gemido reprimido. Harry lo mira con los párpados caídos, esperando el próximo movimiento de Louis, y abre incluso más las piernas. Louis sabe que es un pedido por más, pero estará jodido si no le hace caso.

Deja de hacer tijera y mete los dedos profundamente, pasando el segundo nudillo. Torciéndolos, comienza a retirarlos, y ahí. Las caderas de Harry empujan cretinamente contra sus dedos, espasmos recorriendo sus muslos, y voltea su rostro a un costado, presionándolo contra la cama. “Mierda, Lou,” dice, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. “De nuevo.” Su mano se abre bajo la de Louis y entrelaza sus dedos.

Louis se acerca, acomodado de rodillas entre las abiertas piernas de Harry, una mano unida a la de Harry y la otra trabajando dentro de él. Repite su movimiento anterior, arrastrando sus dedos por el mismo lugar, y mira cautivado cómo los músculos del abdomen de Harry tiemblan y su mano libre tiene los nudillos blancos contra la sábana. Harry está tan duro, Dios, le está saliendo pre-semen sobre su estómago. Louis siente un dolor igual con sólo mirarlo, pero no puede hacer nada sobre su propia erección con ambas manos ocupadas.

Coge un ritmo, sus dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera suavemente, y Harry está ahí con él, meciendo sus caderas para encontrarse con cada movimiento que Louis hace. Louis puede decir que está llegando a ese lugar de Harry cada vez por los suaves, desesperados gemidos que salen de él cuando exhala. Louis no cree que Harry sea consciente de estar soltando esos sonidos, demasiado perdido en cualquier sensación que tenga ahora, cualquier sensación que Louis le esté dando.

Los ojos de Harry se abren, mirando a Louis. “Louis,” dice, su voz ajustada. “Por favor, puedo con más. Por favor.” Los dedos de Louis se deslizan por ese lugar nuevamente en la última palabra, haciendo que suene como un grito suprimido.

“Hmm,” dice Louis, considerando el espectáculo que está dando Harry. “No.”

“Mierda,” prácticamente escupe, empujando profundamente contra los dedos de Louis. “No sé qué es lo que veo en ti,” dice, jadeando, pero está la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. Louis le devuelve la sonrisa, y mete un tercer dedo sin avisar.

“Cristo,” exclama Harry, su espalda arqueándose en la cama. Sus brazos se sacuden, y su fuerte agarre en la mano de Louis hace que Louis casi pierda el balance. Se desliza de nuevo a su lugar en el mismo ritmo de antes, paralizado por el estado de Harry, cubierto en una capa de sudor, el rubor que Louis ha visto tantas veces en sus mejillas se ha esparcido por todo su pecho. Es más oscuro en su pene, que yace húmedo y lleno contra su estómago. Repentinamente, íntimamente, siente que puede entender el impulso de Harry de tomar fotografías de todo. Quiere un recuerdo de esto, quiere tener evidencia de cómo Harry luce cuando Louis lo desarma, cuánto le encanta.

Louis no quiere dejar de molestar a Harry, pero ese deseo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo de tocarlo lo más que pueda. Se inclina sobre él, deslizando sus rodillas hacia atrás, y presiona su boca sobre el hueco de la cadera de Harry en un húmedo beso antes de hundir sus dientes. Harry suelta un gemido bajo, su pierna izquierda acomodándose sobre el hombro de Louis. Louis calma la marca con la lengua, deliberadamente ignorando la sensación del pene de Harry rozar el lado de su cara.

Alza la mirada sobre la longitud de Harry, encontrándose con sus ojos, aún sus dedos dentro suyo. “Dime,” dice, sorprendido por la ronquera de su voz. “Dime cómo te sientes.”

Harry inspira temblorosamente pero no rompe el contacto visual. “Dios, Lou,” dice, apretando la mano de Louis. “Tú— mierda, me haces sentir tan bien, esto se siente tan bien, por favor—”

Louis succiona fuertemente la marca de nuevo. “Por favor qué,” dice, sin aliento.

“Por favor,” dice Harry con una voz arruinada. “Por favor,” y Louis tiene que enterrar su rostro en la cadera de Harry ante su pedido.

“Sí, okay,” dice, presionando un último beso en la marca formándose donde mordió a Harry.

Saca los dedos de Harry gentilmente y suelta su mano. Harry hace un sonido infeliz ante la pérdida, deslizando su pierna fuera del hombro de Louis. Louis lo calla y se estira para agarrar un condón, aún donde los dejó en la cama. Sus dedos están resbalosos, sin embargo, y lucha con el paquete, incapaz de abrirlo.

“Aquí,” dice Harry, sentándose un poco. Estira una mano y Louis le entrega el paquete aceitoso. Con sus manos limpias, Harry abre el paquete. Saca el condón, luego agarra a Louis de la base. El contacto es un shock; tan enfocado en Harry, no había pensado mucho en su propio estado. Hace lo mejor que puede para mantener la compostura mientras Harry desliza el condón por la punta, y luego lo desenrolla en un sólo movimiento del puño. Incluso a través del látex, la repentina sensación tiene a Louis agarrándose del hombro de Harry, buscando balance.

Harry voltea la cabeza para morder ligeramente el brazo de Louis, y luego lo mira con una sonrisa. “Te diría que seas gentil conmigo,” dice con ojos abiertos, con falsa inocencia. “Pero me tomarías en serio.”

Louis conoce un desafío cuando lo ve, y empuja a Harry sobre su espalda, riendo. Planta sus manos firmemente a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, acercándose a él. “Uno de los dos debe hacerlo,” dice, inclinándose para besarlo, y Dios, la última vez que se besaron debió haber sido hace unos minutos, pero de algún modo Louis ya lo extrañaba.

Se obliga a sí mismo a romper el beso y sentarse, tirando de una de las almohadas. La empuja contra Harry, haciendo que levante las caderas, y desliza la almohada debajo. “Qué caballero,” murmura Harry mientras Louis agarra el lubricante y aceitándose una última vez.

“Si tú lo dices,” dice Louis, sonriendo, y se alinea. Mira a Harry cuidadosamente, y tiene su respuesta cuando Harry envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su espalda.

Empuja lento, observando el rostro de Harry y sosteniendo sus caderas. Es casi demasiado, la sensación de Harry apretado alrededor suyo y su expresión, ojos cerrados y dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Louis está a mitad de camino cuando Harry suelta un sonido roto.

Louis se congela. “¿Estás bien?” pregunta, su pulgar acariciando el hueso de su cadera. 

“Mejor que eso,” dice Harry, sus ojos aún cerrados. “Continúa.”

“Bien,” dice Louis, y estira una mano para envolverla alrededor del pene de Harry mientras termina de empujar hacia dentro.

Los ojos de Harry se abren ante eso, su tórax jadeante. Louis sigue acariciándolo, cambiando de dirección al final del modo en que sabe que a Harry le gusta, y se sale un poco, su propia respiración saliendo temblorosa. Quiere darle un poco más de cuerda a Harry, quiere llevarlo al borde, porque sabe que no resistirá mucho así.

Parece que Harry tiene otros planes, sin embargo. Aleja la mano de Louis de él y lo toma por los hombros, tirándolo abajo en un beso que es todo dientes y lenguas. Los brazos de Harry se enredan alrededor del cuello de Louis y sus piernas se ajustan alrededor de su cintura, haciéndolo meterse más profundo.

Envuelto en Harry, Louis tiene que romper el beso y tomar un par de temblorosas respiraciones. Está apoyado sobre sus codos sobre Harry, pero sus brazos tiemblan, así que se deja caer sobre sus antebrazos y entierra su rostro en el cuello de Harry. Intenta reagruparse, pero es difícil cuando hay tanto Harry por todos lados. Louis lo acaricia con la nariz bajo su mandíbula, presionando suaves besos sobre la piel allí. Harry suspira felizmente, sus manos arrastrándose por su espalda en una caricia.

Louis se acomoda, levantando la cabeza para posicionar sus labios sobre los de Harry, y vuelve a encontrar el ritmo que su mano había mantenido anteriormente. Mientras sus embestidas ganan velocidad, los dedos de Harry se entierran en su espalda, y Louis comienza a tragar los pequeños sonidos que salen de él. Puede sentir la cabeza del pene de Harry frotarse húmedamente contra su estómago, y la idea de que esto funciona, de que puede sentirse así de bien y hacer sentir a Harry así de bien, casi lo desarma.

Es Harry quien rompe el beso esta vez, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. “Mierda, Lou, si sigues así vas a matarme,” dice, su voz rasposa. Louis cambia una de sus manos y pasa un pulgar distraídamente por la línea de la garganta de Harry.

“Si es algún consuelo,” dice, siseando al ver que su embestida lleva a Harry contra el colchón, “no creo que pueda. Seguir, eso digo.”

Harry sólo sonríe temblorosamente, sus uñas arañando la espalda de Louis. “Oh, quieres decir que esto,” dice, apretándose alrededor de Louis, “¿es más de lo que puedes manejar?” Louis suelta un sonido del que encontrará tiempo para avergonzarse por haber largado y mordisquea la mandíbula de Harry.

“Jesús, Hazza, voy a venirme si vuelves a hacer eso,” medio susurra. Se sale ligeramente, volviendo a empujar dentro y viviendo por el modo en que hace que los ojos de Harry rueden en blanco.

“Entonces hazlo,” dice Harry.

Louis cierra los ojos, meneando la cabeza. “No, puedo durar más.”

“Lou.” Harry es insistente. “¿Quieres que— Voy a decirte cómo me siento, como antes, ¿okay?”

El modo en que Louis se estremece es toda la respuesta que necesita. Harry se inclina hacia delante y presiona un beso en la esquina de su boca, e incluso con los ojos cerrados Louis puede imaginar su sonrisa. Harry vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la cama, y las palabras salen.

“Mierda, Lou, me encanta esto, me encanta tenerte dentro. Amo la, la flexibilidad y lo lleno que me siento, amo saber que aún voy a sentirte dentro cuando mañana corra los entrenamientos en la práctica, mierda,” recupera la respiración mientras Louis embiste con más fuerza. “Dios, amo ser capaz de sentir lo mucho que me quieres.”

Louis escucha el sonido desesperado salir de él antes de darse cuenta que lo está haciendo. Está feliz de tener los ojos cerrados, porque poder ver esas palabras salir de la boca de Harry como las dijo probablemente lo hubiese llevado a una muerte prematura.

“Dios, esto realmente te llega, ¿verdad?” pregunta Harry, y Louis puede sentir dedos acariciar suavemente su rostro, arrastrarse sobre sus labios. “Amo verte así, todo hecho trizas, Jesús, Lou, deberías verte. Por favor, quiero que te corras, quiero verte correrte, eres tan hermoso cuando lo haces. Quiero que te vengas dentro mío, quiero sostenerte mientras lo haces, por favor, Lou—”

Y eso es todo. El orgasmo de Louis lo golpea como un camión y ve estrellas. Harry, fiel a su palabra, lo sostiene mientras tiembla. Cuando recupera la compostura, Harry lo está mirando con una expresión que Louis sólo puede describir como cariño con auto-satisfacción.

“Te tengo,” dice, y ni siquiera está equivocado el muy bastardo.

Louis se sienta sobre sus caderas y se sale lo más gentilmente que puede. Harry hace una mueca ante el vacío, sus brazos doblados vagamente sobre su cabeza, y se asemeja tanto a un cuadro que Louis no lo puede malditamente soportar. Se desliza de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, dándole un buen vistazo. Luego se inclina sobre él y, en un fluido movimiento, mete cuatro dedos dentro de Harry y su polla en su boca.

Las caderas de Harry se levantan, fuera de control, y Louis las mantiene contra el colchón con su mano libre. No hay palabras saliendo de Harry ahora, sólo sonidos agudos que se vuelven más fuertes a medida que Louis empuja más adentro sus dedos. Louis ni siquiera intenta hacer de garganta profunda, sólo chupa dura y húmedamente la punta del pene de Harry, amando su peso en su lengua. Es casi tan bueno como el modo en que Harry se siente alrededor de sus dedos, caliente, abierto y dispuesto.

Harry tira de su cabello en una seña universal, pero Louis sólo va más profundo, toma más de Harry en su boca. La mano de Harry baja, acariciando su mejilla, y luego se viene con un grito ahogado. Louis traga lo agridulce que inunda su boca, esperando a que termine para retirar sus dedos cuidadosamente.

Mira a Harry, que está mirando al techo en lo que parece ser un estado catatónico. Está respirando, sin embargo, por lo que Louis no se preocupa demasiado. Decide darle un minuto y se para, estirándose. Probablemente tenga dos minutos antes de caer él también, así que va a darles un buen uso. Se remueve el condón, sintiéndose bastante complacido consigo mismo, y lo cierra mientras camina al baño con piernas temblorosas. Para cuando vuelve, Harry yace donde lo dejó, pero se las arregla para voltear la cabeza hacia él.

“Ven aquí,” dice, su voz grave y sexual. Se hace a un costado en el colchón, dándole espacio a Louis para que se acueste a su lado. Ambos están pegajosos por el sudor, pero a Harry no parece importarle, tirando de él para un beso. Tararea felizmente alrededor de la lengua de Louis y luego se aleja, dándole un besito final. “Duerme,” dice, aunque Louis no está seguro de si se lo dice a él o a sí mismo. Se siente inclinado a aceptar, sin embargo, incluso si la cabeza de Harry es pesada sobre su pecho. Sus ojos cerrándose, se da cuenta de que no le importa demasiado.

Cuando despierta, sabe que es de mañana por el sonido de los pájaros afuera. La luz que golpea su rostro es suave, sin embargo, vuelta de distintos colores por las bufandas que Harry tiene colgando en las ventanas. Claro. Harry.

Louis parpadea para quitarse el sueño y voltea a la derecha. Allí está, hecho una bolita y arrugado, su rostro suelto y pacífico. En algún punto de la noche, alguno de los dos debe haber agarrado una sábana para taparse, y la piel de Harry luce imposiblemente dorada contra la tela blanca, como si hubiese una luz dentro suyo que nunca se apaga. Le toma un considerable esfuerzo no tocarlo.

Luce como si estuviese profundamente dormido, y aquí es donde Louis debería irse. Debería salir cuidadosamente de la cama, asegurándose de no despertar a Harry, vestirse en silencio y marcharse. Podría dejar una nota como Harry hizo, meterse en el auto y conducir. Podría estar en casa fácilmente en media hora, y volverse a dormir en una cama que no vino con este patético entusiasmo que zumba en su pecho.

Harry es un chico grande, podrá sobrevivir a despertarse solo, quizá ni siquiera parpadee. Pero algo dentro de Louis se rebela ante eso, se resiente ante la idea de Harry lentamente despertando sin nadie allí para verlo. Sólo— sólo le parece un desperdicio.

Así que cuando Harry frunce las cejas y hace un sonido descontento media hora después, sus dedos contrayéndose contra las sábanas mientras se estira, Louis está ahí. Los ojos de Harry se abren contra la luz y caen sobre Louis. La lenta, tonta sonrisa que florece en su rostro es suficiente para poner una mordaza en cualquier parte del cerebro de Louis que aún le está gritando que arme una excusa y se vaya.

“Hola,” dice Harry, volteando para enfrentar a Louis.

“Hola,” replica Louis con una voz pequeña, desconcertada. Él es, tú sabes, bastante bueno en el sexo, pero eso no justifica el modo en que Harry lo está mirando.

“¿Dormiste bien?” pregunta Harry, y Louis sólo asiente. “Bien,” dice suavemente. “Ven aquí entonces.” Y, bueno, sería descortés negarse, ¿verdad?

Louis se desliza más cerca, estirando su mano y pasándola por el brazo de Harry. El calor de Harry se ha esparcido a la cama durante la noche, y su piel y las sábanas tienen la misma calidez. Louis se inclina y lo besa cuidadosamente. Sus bocas están agrias por la mañana, pero Louis puede tolerarlo por el complacido sonido que Harry hace.

Repentinamente, ya no puede tolerarlo, no la suavidad, el lento derretimiento del momento. Las cosas suaves se desvanecen deprisa, son fáciles de olvidar, muy frágiles para la vida que Louis ha comprendido. Y no puede tolerarlo, no esto.

Empuja ligeramente el hombro de Harry hasta que entiende y yace sobre su espalda, luego rompe el beso y se acomoda al lado de Harry, empujando su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza. Harry lo mira con curiosidad, pero ve reconocimiento inundar su rostro mientras se inclina a hundir sus dientes en la parte interna del brazo izquierdo.

Harry suelta una respiración siseante mientras Louis comienza a trabajar, mordiendo y succionando en el lugar que Harry una vez le había otorgado. “Cristo, alguien es prepotente en la mañana,” dice Harry, pasando su otra mano por el cabello de Louis. Louis ríe en su brazo.

“Estoy seguro de no saber de lo que hablas,” dice Louis astutamente, deslizando su mano bajo las sábanas hasta envolverse alrededor de la media dura polla de Harry. Su propia erección se presiona contra la cadera de Harry, quien medio ríe, medio jadea.

“Pequeña mierda,” dice, acomodándose rápidamente sobre Louis. Le sonríe cariñosamente, entrelazando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Louis, y alinea sus caderas. El contacto y la fricción son buenos, jodidamente buenos, pero lo que deja a Louis sin aire es la cercanía, el modo en que Harry y él se alinean de pies a cabeza.

Apenas se mueven, sólo desplazándose juntos lentamente bajo la luz. Puede ser de mañana, pero este momento, justo ahora, se siente fuera del tiempo, como si Louis fuese a quedarse varado aquí por siempre si no tiene cuidado. Harry acerca su cabeza a él para susurrar en su oído, y Louis puede sentir cada movimiento de sus labios. “Vas a pagármelas, Tomlinson,” dice Harry suavemente, y Louis no sabe qué tanta razón tiene.

Una hora y dos orgasmos después, se encuentran en la pequeña ducha de Harry, encogiéndose bajo el débil rocío y lavarse los restos de las doce horas pasadas. Manos se deslizan sobre piel resbalosa un par de veces, pero ninguno puede reunir la energía para manosearse en la ducha, mucho menos para tener sexo en la ducha. Sí indulgen una pequeña sesión de besuqueo contra el lavabo después de cepillarse los dientes, pero son sólo humanos y Harry sabe a menta y a Louis.

Cuando abandonan el baño, Louis va en línea recta hacia su ropa, pero Harry luce indiferente, caminando desnudo a la cocina. Louis lo mira desde una esquina, poniéndose los pantalones, mientras Harry se estira y alcanza algo sobre la heladera: su cámara.

“No te atrevas,” dice Louis, sus pantalones a mitad de sus piernas, pero Harry no apunta la cámara hacia él. En su lugar, voltea y mira la mesa.

“Tan vanidoso, Tommo,” dice Harry, alineando su toma. La mesa está exactamente como la dejaron la noche anterior, los platos yaciendo allí junto con las copas de vino vacías. La silla de Harry aún está en el piso. Toma fotografías desde distintos ángulos, luego se incorpora, luciendo satisfecho. Mira a Louis con una sonrisa. “Descuida, Lou, no documentaré tu actual… vulnerabilidad.” Asiente hacia el estado actual de desnudez de Louis y camina para dejar la cámara de nuevo sobre la heladera.

Louis se fuerza a reír mientras se pone el cinturón, pero las palabras le pegan más de lo que permitiría. Si Harry quisiera, podría documentar muchas cosas, vulnerabilidad incluída. Asustaría toda su mierda si se permitiese pensar en ello, pero está camuflado, enterrado bajo sábanas blancas, bufandas coloridas y el pensamiento de Harry colgando la foto que acaba de tomar.

Harry vaga alrededor, aún desnudo, su cabello goteando. Desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis por detrás y zumba felizmente. “Podrías quedarte si quieres,” dice. “Por el día. Tengo comida, podemos refugiarnos aquí y…” se queda callado, sonriendo en el cuello de Louis. “Pasar el rato.”

Y suena maravilloso, realmente lo hace. Suena increíble, y eso es lo que tiene a Louis retorciéndose, porque suena tan increíble que podría acostumbrarse. Louis tiene una política en contra de acostumbrarse a cosas increíbles, especialmente cuando siente que ha agotado la cuota mensual de auto-indulgencia. Eso es lo que quedarse sería, una indulgencia, especialmente si tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Se desliza fuera de los brazos de Harry de mala gana y agarra su camisa, poniéndosela. “Perdón, Hazza, chico mío, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir al apartamento a alimentar a Duchess, ha estado sola desde ayer a la noche.”

Harry sólo lo mira, su rostro decayendo. “Tienes que alimentar a Duchess.”

Louis asiente furiosamente. “Es muy particular, si no llego pronto estará enfadada toda la semana.” Eso es verdad. Tiene las cicatrices para probarlo. Seguro, podría enviarle un mensaje a Zayn para que se haga una corrida o llamar a uno de sus vecinos, pero no puede justificar hacer eso por unas horas más de sexo, no importa qué tan bueno sea.

Finalmente, Harry asiente. “Muy bien. Okay. Otro día, entonces.”

“Esto fue— La pasé muy bien, fue genial,” tartamudea Louis, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. No debería sentirse culpable. Estas son las acciones que un adulto maduro y responsable hace. “Gracias por la cena. Y. Todo lo demás.”

Harry sólo sonríe apenas y tira de la cintura de Louis para un lento beso, sin apuro. “De nada,” murmura cuando se separan, y Dios, esto sería más fácil si tuviese unos pantalones.

Louis se las arregla para liberarse, haciendo lo mejor para evitar contacto visual. Maniobras evasivas deben comenzar ahora, o su resolución colapsará. Agarra su abrigo del sillón y camina hacia la puerta, preparándose para despedirse. Volteándose, su mano sobre el picaporte, es confrontado por la visión de Harry apoyado contra la mesada de la cocina, luciendo como una particularmente lujuriosa estatua griega. “Puede que logre venir más tarde,” dice Louis apresuradamente, y eso es algo que no planeaba que saliera de su boca.

“Sin presión,” dice Harry, pero está sonriente, y desnudo, y Louis huye a la seguridad del ascensor. Si se desliza por la pared hasta caer al suelo, cabeza entre rodillas, por unos minutos antes de presionar el botón, no cree que pueda ser culpado.

Regresa a su apartamento en una pieza, y Duchess sólo está moderadamente furiosa por su desayuno demorado. Es un día sorprendentemente productivo para él, y corta una vasta franja de la montaña de correcciones que ha estado en su cabeza toda la semana. Si la urgencia de evitar la decisión de si volver o no a lo de Harry le da un poco más de impulso, bueno, al menos sus neuronas están teniendo un efecto positivo.

Louis tiene que rendirse a evitar el el tema cuando Harry le manda un mensaje a mitad de la tarde.

entonces debería ponerme ropa de nuevo o no?

Gruñendo, Louis lanza el teléfono al sofá. Puto Harry y su desnudez y su habilidad de hacer todo sonar tan fácil. Y se siente fácil, también, cuando Louis está con él, se siente tan fácil como una canción, que hace a Louis ser disciplinado al respecto con más razón. Si no puede confiar en sí mismo cuando está con Harry, puede al menos intentar ser racional cuando está solo. Ahora mismo, la racionalidad le está diciendo a Louis que la última vez que tuvo este poco auto-control, no le gustó la forma en que las cosas terminaron. Suspirando, se estira hacia el sillón y agarra el teléfono.

lo siento, haz, estoy enterrado en trabajo, no creo poder llegar :(

Deja su cabeza caer contra los almohadones y piensa en Harry leyendo el mensaje, piensa en el modo en que sus labios se fruncen al estar decepcionado. Antes de pensarlo, vuelve a levantar el teléfono una última vez.

pero pensaré en ti cuando esté solo esta noche ;)

Y honestamente, qué mierda ha hecho la racionalidad por él últimamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

Zayn tiene que admitir, en retrospectiva, que esta no fue una de sus mejores ideas.

Realmente, realmente no quiere enviarle un mensaje a Louis, porque sabe que Louis lo molestará con esto por los próximos millones de años. Si Niall no estuviese en una excursión, Zayn podría tal vez sólo enviarle un mensaje a él y hacerlo jurar secreto eterno, y si fuese muy, muy cuidadoso por el próximo mes, Louis nunca sabría y Zayn podría escapar una vida de desgracias. Pero como están las cosas, Louis es su única esperanza. No hay forma de que salga de la habitación en el estado infernal en el que está, y su período libre casi termina. Se está quedando sin tiempo.

Zayn inspira profundamente, resignándose a la vergüenza eterna, y saca su teléfono.

ven a la sala cerca de los baños en edificio e necesito ayuda D:

Se encoge de nuevo en la esquina mientras espera la respuesta de Louis. Está escondiéndose en la sala de profesores con el cardigan atado a la cabeza. Esto posiblemente sea una nueva bajeza.

Su teléfono vibra en su mano, la sentencia de muerte de su dignidad.

a mitad de una clase, qué necesitas? 

Dice la respuesta de Louis, y no hay forma de que Zayn explique esto vía mensaje.

por favor sólo ven es una emergencia DDD:

Es otro minuto antes de que Louis responda “más vale que sea bueno”, y Zayn se encoge ante la pantalla. Louis no tiene idea.

Los minutos que le toma a Louis llegar son tiempo suficiente para que tenga todo un ataque por toda la situación. Esto es muy, muy malo. Para el momento en que Zayn escucha pisadas acercarse, la puerta está trabada y está sentado frente a ella, y repiquetea contra su espalda cuando Louis intenta abrirla.

“La puerta está trabada, Zayn,” dice Louis, y puede imaginarse su cara contraída con molestia del otro lado. “¿Por qué trabarías la puerta? ¿Estás haciendo una broma?”

“Voy a dejarte entrar,” dice Zayn, “pero debes prometer que no te vas a reír.”

Pausa.

“No puedo prometer eso,” dice Louis. “Ni siquiera sé lo que has hecho.”

“¡Jura que no te reirás!” exclama Zayn, y Dios, sí, definitivamente una nueva bajeza.

“Sabes que lo haré, sin embargo,” dice Louis, sonando impaciente. “No me hubieras pedido que jure no hacerlo si no supieras de antemano que voy a hacerlo.”

“Eso ni siquiera— muy bien, bien,” dice Zayn. Louis es un bastardo a veces, pero vino cuando Zayn lo necesitaba, lo que cuenta como mucho. “Sólo. Intenta no reír, por favor.”

“Okay, okay,” cede Louis. “Sólo abre la puerta.”

Zayn se alza sobre sus pies, batallando el temor que pesa en su estómago. Tal vez no sea tan malo como cree. De hecho no ha visto el daño por sí mismo, después de todo. Destraba la puerta y deja a Louis pasar, cerrando detrás suyo.

Louis sólo lo mira.

“Zayn,” dice. “¿Me hiciste caminar hasta aquí para verte con el cardigan alrededor de la cabeza?”

“Sólo… déjame explicarte,” dice Zayn.

“¿Has sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza recientemente?” dice Louis.

“Cállate y escúchame,” le dice Zayn.

“Bien, lo siento,” dice Louis, alzando ambas manos. “Por favor, continúa.”

“Creí que podría hacer esa cosa que la gente en las películas hace, tú sabes, donde encienden un cigarrillo en el horno,” dice Zayn. “Así que vine a esta sala, la única con un horno, y estaba inclinándome cerca de la llama y mi, mi cabello como que… se prendió fuego.”

“¿Se qué?” dice Louis, sus cejas alzándose por su frente. “¿Cómo pasó eso siquiera, digo, físicamente? Sé que usas mucho producto, pero, Jesús.”

“Bueno,” admite Zayn, “como que acababa de aplicar un poco más de lo usual.”

“¿Por qué—” Louis se detiene a sí mismo a mitad de la oración, dándose terriblemente cuenta. “Oh, por Dios. Zayn. Ibas a fumar bajo un detector de humo de nuevo, ¿verdad?”

Zayn no contesta.

“Tienes un problema,” gime Louis. “¿Qué tal malo eso?”

“Aún no lo sé,” dice Zayn. “No me he, um, sacado esto desde que lo usé para apagar el fuego.”

El rostro de Louis se tuerce como si acabase de tragar algo agrio, y luego su control se quiebra finalmente y estalla en risas.

“¡Lo siento!” dice al ceño fruncido de Zayn, palabras impares y jadeando entre risas. “Lo siento, oh Dios, intenté, pero prendiste fuego tu cabello, luego lo apagaste con tu cardigan, por favor, merezco una medalla por aguantar tanto.”

Zayn tiene que darle crédito por eso, al menos, especialmente últimamente. Las últimas semanas en las que él y Harry comenzaron a hacer lo que sea que llamen su relación, ha sido imposible borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Louis. No cree que Louis en realidad se de cuenta que camina alrededor como un gran idiota enamorado, cantando por los corredores, sonriéndole a su té sin ninguna razón aparente, usando sus más estridentemente coloridos pantalones. Zayn lo molestaría más al respecto si no temiese que haga a Louis escapar de Harry lo más rápido que sus piernas verde menta se lo permitan. La continuada felicidad de Louis es más importante para Zayn que darle mierda. Porque es un buen amigo.

Louis, por otro lado, sigue riendo y Zayn sigue en modo crisis.

“Muy bien,” dice Louis, limpiándose una lágrima. “Okay, lo siento. Me callaré ahora. Echemos un vistazo.”

De mala gana, Zayn agacha la cabeza y deja que Louis le saque el cardigan, conteniendo la respiración para la reacción de Louis.

“Es…” dice Louis. “Definitivamente podría ser peor.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Bueno, podrías haber perdido toda la cabeza, por ejemplo,” dice Louis, y Zayn gime con desesperación. “¡Bromeo! ¡Sólo bromeo!”

“Voy a estrangularte hasta que mueras,” dice Zayn.

“Eres adorable,” le dice Louis. “De hecho no es horrible. Quiero decir, definitivamente notable, y no en un modo mírame-soy-tan-innovador, sólo en un modo acabo-de-perder-parte-de-mi-jopo, pero es sólo un poco de un lado. Probablemente vuelva a crecer en un mes o dos.”

“Oh Dios,” dice Zayn, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. “¿Qué voy a hacer?”

“Zayn, mi amigo,” dice Louis. “Creo que es momento de que recibas con los brazos abiertos a ese amor clandestino tuyo: el beanie.”

Zayn se espabila un poco. Eso no suena tan mal. “¿Crees que me dejen usarlo en las clases?”

Louis mueve una mano con desdén. “Diles que tienes alguna alimaña en el cuero cabelludo. Caspa, no lo sé. No es como si hubiese sido retado por alguna otra de tus flagrantes violaciones del código de vestimenta.”

Es un buen punto. Louis puede no ser un inútil después de todo. “¿Tienes uno?” le pregunta.

“¿Qué, yo ahora? No, no soy tú, no tengo una muda de ropa conmigo todo el tiempo en caso de alguna emergencia de código de vestimenta. Creo que puede haber uno en mi auto, si quieres ir a ver,” dice Louis, mirando su reloj, “pero realmente debo volver a mi clase.”

Zayn lo mira pidiendo compasión.

“No. No. Absolutamente no, no voy a ir a buscarlo por ti. Tú te buscaste esto, tú pagas el precio.”

Zayn pone los ojos de perrito.

Louis regresa unos minutos después con el beanie, y Zayn se lo pone, frunciéndole el ceño a su reflejo en la puerta del microondas. No es malo, pero ciertamente no es bueno tampoco. Sólo va a tener que mantenerse fuera del radar por un tiempo hasta que vuelva a crecer, entonces. No más fumar bajo detectores de humo, no más reportar a sus vecinos anónimamente por no tener sus escaleras de incendio en buenas condiciones, no por al menos un mes. Arrastra sus pies de nuevo a su aula. Su vida es una vergüenza. Es un bochorno para el apellido Malik. Se pregunta cómo es que las cosas podrían volverse peores.

Es entonces que llega a su aula y ve la nota metida en el pequeño buzón de su puerta.

Estimados profesores,

Como fueron informados en la última reunión de la facultad, las renovaciones en el Ala Este del edificio tomarán lugar la semana entrante. Sean avisados que trabajadores de servicios, contratistas, e inspectores estarán en el campus regularmente en el curso de los próximos dos meses para asegurarse que estas renovaciones se adhieran a los códigos de edificios, códigos de incendios, etcétera. Todos los visitantes del campus tendrán identificaciones y tendrán permitido trabajar durante horario escolar. Para la seguridad de nuestros estudiantes y staff, hay una lista de quiénes están aceptados para acceder al campus. Apreciamos su cooperación durante este emocionante momento—

Zayn deja de leer, frenéticamente volteando la página para ver la lista de nombres. Allí, anotado entre varios otros integrantes del departamento de bomberos, está Liam Payne.

Por. Carajo. Supuesto.


	10. Diez

LOUIS

Por mucho que odie escucharlo quejarse, Louis tiene que admitirlo: Zayn tiene una terrible, terrible suerte.

Bajo circunstancias normales, la terrible suerte de Zayn de algún modo impediría que se encuentre con Liam en todo el rato que él se pase ayudando con las renovaciones, no importa qué tan duro intente. Ahora que en realidad no quiere verlo, Zayn teniendo una terrible suerte significa que se encuentra con Liam cada vez que dobla una esquina. Hasta ahora ha evitado realmente interactuar con él, gracias al inteligente uso de alacenas donde guardan cosas y, en una particularmente inventiva ocasión, un tacho de basura. Louis está casi impresionado.

Está caminando por un pasillo con Zayn después de horas alrededor de una semana después de lo que Niall se refiere como su “incidente de Antorcha Humana”, cuando Zayn ve a Liam en la otra punta del pasillo hablando con un obrero y parte del staff de custodia.

“Aborten, aborten, aborten,” dice con urgencia. Agarra el brazo de Louis con fuerza y lo arrastra a la alacena más cercana, destrabándola apresuradamente antes de meter a Louis con él y cerrar tras ellos.

“¿Te das cuenta de que yo no estoy escondiéndome de él, verdad?” dice Louis en la oscuridad. “¿O planeabas prenderme fuego la mitad del cabello para forzarme a ser solidario contigo?”

“Shh, Jesús, ¿no puedes callarte por treinta segundos?” dice Zayn, empujándolo lo más atrás posible dentro del cuarto. “Oh, mierda, pisé en un balde—” se interrumpe al escuchar voces acercarse.

“No tienen ninguna llave ajustable, ¿verdad?” dice una voz amistosa que sólo puede pertenecer a una persona. “Usaría la mía, pero dejé mi caja de herramientas en la estación.”

“Sí, tenemos una de esas,” dice una segunda voz. “Tengo que apresurarme a una reunión de hecho, pero ten, fíjate en este cuarto a la izquierda. Sólo asegúrate de dejarme la llave en el escritorio cuando termines.”

“Gracias,” dice Liam, y luego se escuchan pisadas acercarse.

“Oh no,” sisea Zayn en la oscuridad. “Oh mierda, oh carajo, tiene una llave, está viniendo—”

“Ay, ese es mi pie, tarado,” dice Louis, mal. “Pon tu codo por allá, no—”

Las pisadas se detienen fuera de la puerta del armario, y la llave cruje contra la cerradura.

“Puta madre, Louis,” dice Zayn, tirando frenéticamente de los brazos de Louis. “Escóndeme, escóndeme.”

Antes de que Louis tenga posibilidad de responder, la puerta se abre y el armario es inundado de luz. Liam se congela en el umbral. Louis se da cuenta, repentina y muy vívidamente, que está parado con su cuerpo presionado contra el de Zayn y sus manos apoyadas en el estante detrás suyo. Zayn, por su parte, está presionado contra el estante, un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Louis, su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Louis mira a Liam. Liam devuelve la mirada.

“Claro,” dice Liam, saliendo de su shock, su rostro rosado brillante. “Hola. Perdón.”

Cierra la puerta.

“Eso,” dice Louis después de un momento, “puede haber parecido sexual.”

“Oh, Dios,” dice Zayn, desenredándose de Louis. “Oh, por Dios. Debes ir tras él.”

“¿Yo?” demanda Louis. “¿Por qué debo ir yo?”

“No puedo hacerlo, Louis, sabes que no puedo,” dice Zayn rápidamente. “Por favor, ve a decirle que no fue lo que parecía, por favor.”

“¿Qué quieres que diga?” dice Louis, tropezando con un balde en búsqueda de la puerta. “¿Perdón que pareció como que nos estábamos toqueteando en un armario, en realidad Zayn prendió fuego su cabello en un desesperado intento de atraer tu atención porque cree que están destinados a estar juntos y ahora cada vez que te ve, se lanza al refugio más cercano como si fuese un puto refugio anti-aéreo?”

“No me importa, sólo alcánzalo antes de que esté muy lejos,” suplica Zayn.

Louis suelta un suspiro. “Bien, lo haré, pero que esto demuestre que soy el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener.”

“Sí, eres maravilloso, te quiero, por favor ve,” dice Zayn, y la mano de Louis finalmente aterriza sobre el picaporte, y sale disparado apenas abre la puerta.

Se las arregla para encontrarse con Liam en el pasillo siguiente, donde incómodamente está chequeando nombres en las puertas de las oficinas, luciendo como si tuviese neurosis de guerra.

“¡Liam!” dice Louis, y Liam voltea a mirarlo como el conocido ciervo ante los reflectores. “Mira, lo que acabas de ver, eso realmente no era lo que parecía, lo juro.”

“Está bien,” dice Liam. “En serio, no le diré a nadie.”

“Bueno, eso es agradable,” dice Louis, palmeándole el hombro. “Pero te juro, no era nada como estás pensando. Zayn estaba ayudándome a buscar algunas cosas para el set del musical que estoy dirigiendo, y la luz se cortó, y tropecé y caí sobre él. Lo juro.” Nada mal, piensa Louis, para haberlo inventado en el momento.

“No tienes que mentirme,” dice Liam, bajando un poco la voz. “No creo que haya nada malo con eso.”

“Gracias, en serio,” repone Louis. “Pero no te estoy mintiendo. Zayn es mi mejor amigo, pero no es así entre nosotros.”

“Okay,” dice Liam cuidadosamente, y Louis sabe que no está totalmente convencido.

“Honestamente, quiero decir, es obviamente muy atractivo, y bastante bueno en la cama por lo que he oído,” Louis susurra teatralmente, y oh, Zayn va a deberle mucho por eso. “Pero nunca lo vi de ese modo. Nuestros egos nunca trabajarían juntos. Sería un completo desastre.”

Liam lo está mirando como si no estuviese seguro de adónde demonios está yendo esta conversación. Louis tampoco lo sabe, siendo justos.

“Yo, de hecho, um, ¿recuerdas a Harry? ¿Alto, cabello rizado oscuro, entrena al equipo?” Liam asiente, y Louis continúa. “Él, de hecho, bueno, él y yo somos. Nosotros estamos—”

Y, wow, no puede decirlo. Ni siquiera para intentar salvar las chances de Zayn con Liam, incluso si acaba de improvisar una mentira como si nada. No puede decir la palabra.

“Involucrados,” dice finalmente. “Él y yo estamos involucrados, ya sabes, personalmente. Así que obviamente no iría por ahí enrollándome con Zayn en un armario incluso si lo quisiéramos, cosa que no pasa. Así que.”

Liam finalmente ríe, y Louis exhala. “Muy bien,” dice. “En ese caso, me alegro por ti y Harry, y de hecho volveré al armario a agarrar esa llave, entonces, si eso está bien.”

Louis cree que probablemente haya un 95% de posibilidades de que Zayn siga en el armario, sentado en el suelo, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante en la oscuridad. Detenlo, Tomlinson, detenlo. “Sí, toda la cosa con Harry es bastante nueva,” dice, y sólo Dios sabe por qué mierda eligió esa exacta línea de conversación que no quiere tener.

“Eso siempre es divertido,” dice Liam. Está sonriendo como si estuviese genuinamente feliz por ellos y no sólo por educación, y Louis ve una salida y una oportunidad de husmear al mismo tiempo.

“Sí, ¿estás, um, involucrado con alguien?” dice Louis, incapaz de resistirse.

“Nah,” dice Liam, ¿y desde cuándo alguien es tan abierto y sincero sobre sí mismo todo el tiempo? Lo hace tan fácil. “No he estado con nadie desde que me mudé aquí. Estuve comprometido por un rato hace unos años, pero ella y yo terminamos suspendiéndolo.”

Comprometido. Liam es alguien que una vez encontró a una persona que amó tanto que le pidió pasar el resto de su vida con ella, y luego no funcionó, y aún así parece sinceramente creer en cosas como el amor y el romance y ser amable con las personas sin razón. Louis está asombrado. Es como el antídoto humano para su cinismo. Raro, pero bastante brillante. Quiere tocarlo.

“Bueno, estoy seguro de que la persona con la que debes estar está a la vuelta de la esquina,” dice Louis alegremente. Es en realidad una pena que no haya nadie más que Liam para atestiguar su genialidad.

Liam ríe de nuevo. “Estoy seguro de que lo están.”

Lo están. Lo están. Podría no significar nada, pero Zayn morirá de todos modos.

“Hey,” dice Louis, de repente teniendo una idea. “Si estás buscando una llave, debes ser bastante decente con las herramientas, ¿verdad?”

“Sí,” dice Liam. “Me encanta construir cosas.”

“Excelente,” repone Louis. “Me preguntaba, tengo una puerta de utilería a la que debo ponerle las bisagras de nuevo, ¿crees poder mostrarme cómo arreglarla alguno de estos días?”

El rostro de Liam se ilumina como si Louis acabase de ofrecerle un helado gratis y subirse a un pony en lugar de hacer labor manual sin paga mientras Zayn hiperventila en una esquina. “¡Me encantaría! Estoy bastante ocupado ahora, pero si puedes esperar unas semanas, tendré un día libre y puedo venir y arreglarla por ti.”

“Eso sería increíble,” dice Louis. Sólo porque sí, agrega, “Zayn sugirió que podrías ser bueno con eso.”

“¿Lo hizo?” pregunta Liam, y Louis maldice su conducta alegre perpetua por hacer imposible que note si está complacido por el comentario o la vida en general.

“Sí,” miente Louis con facilidad. “Estoy seguro de que le alegrará tenerte a bordo.”

Liam asiente. “Suena genial. Realmente necesito ir a buscar esa llave ahora, pero tengo el número de Zayn, así que le haré saber cuándo tendré un día libre y podremos ver esa puerta.”

“Mi héroe,” dice Louis, extendiendo su mano. Liam la estrecha y se va por donde vino, y Louis espera que Zayn haya sido lo suficientemente lúcido como para alejarse.

Louis se silba a sí mismo y vaga de nuevo a su aula, enviándole un mensaje de alerta a Zayn que Liam está regresando mientras camina. Inmediatamente recibe seis respuestas seguidas, repletas de signos de interrogación aterrados, y responde “crisis evitada” y vuelve a guardarse el teléfono.

Tiene un par de correcciones que hacer todavía y alguna partitura que copiar para el ensayo nocturno de mañana, pero se siente bien acerca de lo mucho que ha adelantado esta semana mientras guarda sus cosas por el día y revisa el plan de lecciones para mañana. Incluso con Zayn en estado de crisis y Harry interrumpiendo su horario de sueño (ya sea que estén juntos o separados, lo que es un poco desconcertante), está en buen camino.

Está a punto de apagar las luces y cerrar cuando escucha un pequeño golpe en la puerta y alza la mirada para ver a Harry, y su cerebro se crispa placenteramente. Harry siempre luce como una pintura cuando está fresco de un entrenamiento en la nieve, y ahora mismo es todo mejillas rosadas y labios rojizos y rizos bajo su gorro de lana, con pies equinovaros y dejando ver sus hoyuelos sobre la puerta. Louis quiere besarlo.

“Hola,” dice Harry. “Vi que tu auto seguía aquí.”

“Estaba por irme, de hecho,” le dice Louis.

“Te acompaño.” Se inclina sobre el marco de la puerta y espera mientras Louis envuelve su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y apaga la luz, y se mueve del camino para dejar que Louis cierre y trabe la puerta.

“¿Vamos?” pregunta Louis, cerrándose el abrigo.

“Vamos,” dice Harry, y comienzan a andar por el corredor lado a lado. “¿Cómo estuvo tu día?”

“¿Qué, te refieres desde que me viste a la hora del almuerzo?” dice Louis, descarado, y Harry lo codea. “De hecho, estuvo bastante ajetreado. Acabo de tener que convencer a Liam que no estaba follando con Zayn en el armario.”

“¿Qué?”

Louis le cuenta toda la historia, salteando la parte donde le menciona a Liam su pequeña lo-que-sea relación, y Harry tiene la cabeza hacia atrás por la risa. “¿Crees que venga a trabajar en el set?” pregunta.

“No lo dudo, conociéndolo,” dice Louis. “No es una persona real.”

“Oh, por Dios, ¿puedes imaginarlo?” dice Harry. “Liam con, con un cinturón de herramientas o algo así.”

“Si eso sucede, Zayn tendrá un infarto,” dice Louis, ya regodeándose con la imagen mental. “Eso o lo sobrevivirá y luego irá a casa a masturbarse furiosamente hasta morir.”

Harry ríe de nuevo mientras voltean en el corredor, pasando una de las docenas de pizarras en el camino. Le da un codazo a Louis y apunta al estridentemente rosado volante pegado junto a todos los anuncios. “Quizá Zayn pueda invitarlo al baile de San Valentín.”

“Ugh,” bufa Louis, rodando los ojos. “No me digas esas palabras. Estoy intentando bloquear eso de mi mente.”

“¿Qué, no estás emocionado por nuestras tareas como chaperones?” molesta Harry. “Piensa en todo el amor joven que atestiguaremos, Lou.”

“Piensa en todo el vómito que tendré en mis lindos pantalones, Haz,” repone Louis.

“Creo que será agradable,” dice Harry.

“Para ti lo sería,” dice Louis, y Harry lo toma con calma, sonriéndole pícaramente mientras abre la puerta para ambos.

La caminata hasta el auto de Louis no es larga ahora, y la mayoría del staff se ha ido para esta hora, así que Harry y él pueden caminar directamente por el estacionamiento. Eso es bueno, porque hace mucho frío mientras pisan la fina capa de nieve y aguanieve que cubre el concreto. Harry se queda con él todo el camino y luego se detiene en el espacio vacío al lado del auto de Louis mientras Louis saca las llaves.

“Mierda, hace frío,” dice Louis. Resiste la tentación de acomodarse bajo el brazo de Harry y presionarse contra la constante calidez que irradia de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y rebotando ligeramente sobre sus pies. “Así que, ¿qué tal esta noche? ¿Quieres venir?”

“Realmente desearía poder, pero no esta noche,” dice Harry, luciendo genuinamente apenado por ello. “Tengo que hacer algo de edición para el proyecto que se supone que entrego mañana.”

“Tú pierdes, tengo chocolate caliente. Y crema batida,” dice Louis, subiendo y bajando sus cejas sugestivamente, y Harry luce como si tuviese dolor físico.

“No me tientes,” dice Harry. “Tengo que ser un estudiante responsable.”

Louis suspira. “Supongo que puedo respetar eso.”

Harry le da un abrazo y Louis encuentra difícil soltarse cuando se supone que debe hacerlo, en su mayoría porque Harry es una estufa humana. Finalmente lo hace, sin embargo, y cuando sus dedos son algo torpes con la manija del auto, supone que es por el frío. Se deja caer en el asiento de conductor y prende el motor, desesperado por encender la calefacción.

“Hey,” dice Harry justo cuando Louis está por cerrar la puerta.

Louis se detiene con la mano en la puerta. “¿Sí?”

Harry echa un rápido vistazo alrededor del estacionamiento, luego apoya un brazo sobre el techo del auto y se inclina dentro para besar a Louis en los labios. Es sólo un besito, y antes de que Louis tenga tiempo para responder apropiadamente, Harry está alejándose con una sonrisa.

“Adiós,” dice.

“Adiós,” responde Louis automáticamente, y Harry le cierra la puerta.

Observa a Harry ir torpemente hacia su auto, pateando nieve mientras va, y se toca el labio inferior con la punta de los dedos. Ellos no se dan besos casuales de despedida así, o al menos aún no. Este como que fue el primero. Hmm.

Puede sentir el auto entibiarse a su alrededor, lo que es raro, porque usualmente le toma más tiempo a la calefacción de su pedorro coche funcionar. Hoy es raro. Eso es lo que decidió. Hoy es sólo raro.

Comienza a manejar y piensa que quizá le pondrá algo de brandy a su chocolate caliente esta noche.

******************

Afortunadamente, el turno de Louis como chaperón no comienza hasta una hora antes de que el baile termine, lo que significa que la cantidad de tiempo de sufrimiento será mínima y que tiene bastante tiempo para escoger una apropiada vestimenta para el día de San Valentín. Estas cosas son importantes.

Cuando finalmente estaciona en el parqueadero, está usando pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y lleva brillantes tirantes rojos bajo su abrigo. Discreto, pero temático de todos modos. Algunas veces incluso él se sorprende por lo bueno que es. Su sartorial genialidad no es suficiente para compensar por lo que tendrá que pasar durante las próximas tres horas, sin embargo. Pasa como dos minutos sentado en su auto, su rostro contra el volante, antes de reunir fuerzas para salir y marchar hacia la escuela.

Es tan malo como esperaba, el bajo audible tan pronto como ingresa al edificio y grupos de estudiantes risueños llenando los pasillos, sus ineptos intentos de coquetear visibles a veinte metros. Louis estudiosamente los ignora y marcha al salón de asambleas, tomando una profunda respiración antes de abrir las puertas dobles y entrando a su húmeda, repleta de personas, adornada-con-papel-crepé pesadilla. Niall, quien está en la cabina de DJ, está pasando el Cha Cha. Remixado, pero aún así. Louis es consciente de su propia pecaminosidad, pero ni él se merece esto.

Encuentra a Zayn merodeando cerca del bowl de ponche con una fedora sobre su tupé aún en recuperación, mirando desalentadoramente a su vaso y categóricamente ignorando a las tres chicas de año 10 que, por lo que Louis puede ver, están extremadamente sedientas. Muertas de sed, por lo que parece. Louis va por el borde de la pista, pateando la mayor cantidad de globos posibles, y se acomoda detrás de Zayn, palmeándole el hombro.

“¡Alégrate, hermoso, tu alivio está aquí!” dice Louis, mirando la remera de Zayn, que incluso bajo la pobre iluminación de la pista es de un vibrante fucsia. “Ah, intentando mantener la juventud a raya dejándolos ciegos, ¿eh? No tu peor estrategia.”

Zayn sonríe mientras alza la mirada. “Sólo porque no favorecería tu complexión no significa que debas ser un amargado al respecto,” murmura, vaciando su vaso. “No podrías usarla si intentaras.”

Louis se lleva una mano al pecho y jadea. “¡Me lastimas, Frenchy!”

Zayn lo mira, en blanco.

Louis entrecierra los ojos. “¿Frenchy? ¿De Grease? ¿Es una Dama Rosa?” Una mirada vacía. “Vamos. ¡Frenchy! ¡Incluso tiñe su cabello de rosa!”

Nada.

Louis alza sus manos. “¡Por amor de Dios, Zayn! ¿’Beauty School Dropout’? ¿Volver a la secundaria? ¿No te hace ruido? Dios, mis referencias son gastadas en seres como tú.”

“Una lástima,” dice una voz detrás suyo. Louis gira con gracia y absolutamente no voltea la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para tener un traumatismo cervical para ver a Harry parado al otro lado de la mesa de ponche. “Frenchy es la que perfora sus orejas e intenta enseñarle a Sandy a fumar, ¿verdad? ¿Hace decisiones cuestionables con respecto a su cabello? Lo siento, Zayn, pero definitivamente eres Frenchy,” sonríe.

“Primero que nada, definitivamente soy más del tipo de atractivo motociclista. Segundo, ríanse todo lo que quieran, sigo siendo el que acabó de cuidar niños por esta noche,” dice Zayn, poniéndose una campera de cuero. Tres chicas distintas pisan el pie de su pareja. “Louis, debes ocuparte del ponche. Sigue llenando vasos así hay muchos listos. Asegúrate que nadie escupa en ellos y haz lo posible para no morir de aburrimiento ni de vergüenza ajena, ¿sí?”

Louis asiente lo más serio que puede. “No te fallaré, Zayn.” Agarra la manga de su chaqueta mientras pasa. “Mi hermano. Mi capitán. Mi rey.”

Zayn se sacude para que lo suelte mientras Harry ríe descontroladamente. “Ustedes son tan, tan raros. Suéltame así puedo irme a celebrar esta festividad como corresponde y embriagarme solo en mi apartamento.” Finalmente libre del agarre de Louis, se tira sobre las puertas. Lo que sea. Ama la atención y Louis no escuchará lo contrario.

“¡Feliz día de San Valentín a ti también, Zayn!” grita Harry socarronamente detrás de él. Zayn voltea, les da un saludo militar y luego se va.

Harry voltea hacia Louis con una sonrisa. “Verdaderamente trágico.”

Louis se encoge de hombros. “¿Estás sorprendido? Esta es la peor festividad alguna vez creada. Está diseñada para hacer sentir mal a las personas con ellos mismos. Es tonta en el mejor punto y malvada en el peor. Y Dios sabe que Zayn ama cualquier oportunidad para desanimarse. Hoy, de todos los días, tiene una excusa válida,” dice, sirviéndose un vaso de ponche.

Harry sonríe. “Dice el hombre de tirantes rojos.”

Louis arquea una ceja sobre su vaso. “Son temáticos. Y tú eres quién para hablar.” Ahora que tiene oportunidad de ver propiamente a Harry, Louis está dividido entre respeto y burla. Harry está usando un blazer blanco sobre una camisa rosa, rematado con un corbatín de moño rojo. Claramente ha hecho unos viajes al ponche él mismo, sus labios manchados de rosa oscuro.

Okay. Quizá respeto y burla no es todo lo que Louis siente. Bebe un largo sorbo de ponche y casi se atraganta de lo empalagosamente dulce que es.

“¿Qué, no te gusta el atuendo?” pregunta Harry, todo brazos extendidos y una falsa mueca de dolor. Da un rápido giro, manteniendo su chaqueta abierta. Louis considera lanzarle el resto de su bebida, pero decide que alguien mojado sólo hará las cosas peores.

Él sólo bufa. “Luces como un corazón humano,” dice, dejando su propio vaso y agarrando otros vacíos para llenar.

Harry sonríe. “Quizá esa era la intención.” Planta ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclina sobre ella, acercándose a Louis. “¿Sé mío?”

Para el momento en que Louis ha levantado la media docena de vasos que dejó caer al piso, Harry está a mitad de la pista, sonriendo mientras separa parejas bailando muy cerca.

Louis no envidia su particular tarea como chaperón, pero Harry parece estar divirtiéndose con ella. Cada vez que Louis alza la mirada mientras vierte ponche en distintos vasos o alcanzándoselos a adolescentes sudorosos, Harry está en una cosa distinta, aparentemente inmune a la vergüenza. Un hombre tras el corazón de Louis.

Es distraído de su probablemente patético sueño despierto por un par de estudiantes acercándose por bebida. Mientras les entrega vasos, ve a una chica hacer un gesto hacia Niall en la tarima y decir, “No puedo creer que consiguieron que él sea DJ,” en voz alta a su amiga.

Louis mira hacia el escenario y vuelve a mirarlas. “Sólo es Niall,” dice, confundido. Las chicas lo miran como si tuviese dos cabezas. ¿Niall se volvió el que está bueno mientras no prestaba atención? ¿En qué convierte a Zayn, el otro que está bueno?

Escucha a una de ellas susurrar sarcásticamente en modo teatral “sólo Niall” mientras se alejan, y pasa un minuto lamentando el día en que se volvió el tercer más atractivo miembro de su grupo de amigos cuando Harry recupera su atención. Louis tiene que enterrar su cabeza en sus manos cuando lo ve separar a una demasiado amorosa pareja mediante hacer el robot agresivamente entre ellos. Harry ríe al verlo, luego bambolea sus cejas en dirección a otra pareja a su izquierda. Louis hace una morisqueta hacia la pareja y articula “Moonwalk” para Harry. Harry sonríe y luego hace moonwalk directamente hacia, y entre, el shockeado dúo. La pareja separada, él voltea y le muestra los pulgares hacia arriba a Louis exageradamente. Louis apunta a otros entusiastas bailarines al otro lado de la pista y articula “baile de gallina”, haciendo un poco la mímica para asegurarse de que entienda. Harry hace un saludo militar y echa a andar por la pista.

Louis está pasando su noche de viernes en el trabajo, en un salón que huele a sudor y lycra, rodeado por papel crepé rosa, y no puede parar de sonreír.

Luego de alrededor de una hora, la última canción suena y las luces se encienden. Niall se saca los auriculares y se inclina sobre el micrófono. “Muy bien, niños, no deben ir a casa pero no pueden quedarse aquí.” Hace una pausa, vuelve a inclinarse. “Pero deberían irse a casa.”

Harry atraviesa la pista de baile, serpenteando entre los últimos estudiantes yéndose. “¿Pudiste prevenir escupitajos en el ponche exitosamente?” pregunta, sirviéndose un vaso.

“Hice lo mejor que pude,” sonríe Louis.

“Maldición,” dice Harry, bebiendo un sorbo. “Realmente necesitaba un trago después de eso.”

“Ah, sí, tu misión para preservar la dignidad de nuestros estudiantes. Pareció exitosa desde aquí.”

“Oh, sin duda. Creo que muchos se fueron con más dignidad de la que tenían al llegar.”

“No me sorprendería.”

Harry sólo le sonríe de forma ligeramente estúpida del otro lado de la mesa, y Louis sólo tiembla al pensar cómo debe lucir su propio rostro.

“Así que,” dice Harry de repente. “¿Ya terminaste aquí?”

Louis suspira. “Trágicamente, no. A Niall y a mí nos toca limpiar, porque hemos hecho cosas terribles en vidas pasadas y este es nuestro castigo.”

Los labios de Harry se alzan. “Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo mereces, pero Niall parece bastante inocente.” Se detiene por un momento. “A menos que lo mires desde la perspectiva de un kebab, supongo.” Voltea a ver a Niall en el escenario, guardando su equipo. “¡Hey, Horan!” le grita.

Niall alza la mirada. “¿Qué quieres, Styles?” grita de regreso.

“Sal de aquí, yo me ocupo de tu equipo,” exclama Harry. “No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y estoy seguro de que tienes una ardiente cita con una cerveza o cinco.”

Niall le muestra una V, riendo. “Vete a la mierda, Harry. Gracias, amigo. Esto es mío, pero todo lo demás va en el cuarto de audiovisual.” Termina de guardar sus cosas, baja del escenario con ellas y se dirige a la puerta. “Diviértanse,” canturrea mientras la puerta se cierra tras él.

Están solos.

Harry voltea a mirar a Louis, y Louis piensa en mariposas y frascos y museos y por qué alguien disfrutaría el pinche que las sostiene a una página.

Se traga ese pensamiento y sonríe, mirando alrededor a los languidecientes globos y las luces fluorescentes. “Apuesto a que es aquí donde traes a todas las chicas,” dice, volviendo a mirar a Harry.

Harry hace un gesto expansivo hacia el salón. “¿Cómo no lo haría? Tan atmosférico,” dice. Deja caer sus brazos. “Y aún así ha habido una mesa entre tú y yo toda la noche.” Alza las cejas. “Comienzo a sentirme rechazado.”

Louis bufa una risa y se mueve para rodear la mesa, pero Harry alza un brazo. “Espera, espera,” dice, retrocediendo. “Déjame ganármelo.” Voltea y se apresura al escenario, trepando a la tarima de DJ y sacando su iPod. Aparentemente tiene un plan. Louis se pregunta por qué se molesta en sorprenderse ya.

Louis cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y le sonríe al suelo. “Eres ridículo,” dice, mientras suaves notas de piano comienzan a llenar el lugar. Harry baja de un salto del escenario y corre de vuelta con él, rodeando la mesa.

Extiende una mano hacia Louis. “¿Puedo?” pregunta. Baja la cabeza en cortesía de broma, pero la pregunta en sus ojos es sincera. Louis siente la calidez de su palma antes de registrar mover su mano, ve la felicidad en el rostro de Harry antes de saber que está diciendo que sí.

“Sabes que ya me has seducido, ¿verdad?” dice Louis, mientras Harry tira de él hasta el medio del salón, pateando globos fuera del camino. “Ya has cerrado el trato, esto no hace falta.” El piso está pegajoso con Dios sabe qué, y Louis reza porque sólo sea ponche. “Y alguien podría entrar.”

“Sígueme,” dice Harry, tirando de él, y Louis se deja llevar. Una vez que llegar al centro del salón, Harry desliza sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo acerca a él.

Louis pone sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, murmurando “por supuesto que quieres liderar.” Harry sonríe y lo chita, agachando la cabeza. La música llena el lugar, y una mujer canta palabras que Louis ya ha escuchado.

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

Louis busca el rostro de Harry con sus ojos, pero Harry no lo está mirando, sus ojos bajos. Louis se encuentra a sí mismo enfrentando la capa de pestañas de Harry, la ligera curva de una sonrisa en su boca.

De repente mirarlo es demasiado, y Louis acerca más a Harry, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Se deslizan en suaves círculos, Harry con una mano extendida sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Louis y alzando la otra para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Louis quiere decirle a Harry que está feliz de que él esté dirigiendo, que Louis no podría porque nunca ha tenido un baile lento antes. Quiere decirle a Harry que se perdió su propia graduación, fingió estar enfermo porque no tuvo el coraje de invitar a la persona con la que quería ir. Su garganta se atraganta de palabras, historias de las bodas a las que nunca asistió porque el gusto del champagne de otros siempre se volvió amargo en su boca. Quiere decirle a Harry que nadie nunca ha querido levantarse con él a su lado.

Quiere decirle a Harry demasiadas cosas, así que en su lugar lo besa, alejándose del hombro de Harry y presionando sus labios juntos con cuidado. Harry hace un suave sonido que Louis traga y suelta su mano, llevándola de nuevo a su cintura para acercarlo más, imposiblemente cerca. Louis alza su mano libre y acaricia el rostro de Harry, usando las cinco yemas, antes de enterrarla en su cabello.

Harry sonríe en el beso y se separa apenas. “¿Aún odias el día de San Valentín, Lou?” susurra, rozando su nariz con la de Louis.

Louis sonríe. “Sí,” responde. “Supongo que no te odio a ti, sin embargo.”

Puede sentir la risa de Harry contra su boca. “Justo,” dice Harry antes de volver a acercarse. “Yo tampoco te odio,” susurra, y es el turno de Louis de sonreír.

Se quedan así por un largo tiempo, dos figuras en el centro del salón vacío, deslizándose juntos hasta que las notas finales de la canción desaparecen.

Finalmente, Louis suelta un suspiro. “Así que, por tan encantador que esto sea,” dice, soltándose de Harry. “Aún tenemos que limpiar este lugar.”

Ligeramente confundido, Harry mira alrededor al desastre que los rodea. “Claro. Eso. Mierda,” dice, dejando su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Louis. “Puede que no haya pensado bien esto.”

“Hey,” dice Louis, empujando la cabeza de Harry hacia arriba. “Hagamos carrera.”

“¿Qué?”

“Yo hago ese lado,” dice Louis, deslizando una mano sobre la parte más pequeña de la espalda de Harry y haciendo un gesto con la mandíbula hacia un sector del salón, “tú haz este lado, y quien termine primero gana.”

Harry sonríe. “¿Y cuál será mi premio cuando te destruya?”

“Podrás follarme antes,” dice Louis, enterrando sus dedos en él. Harry zumba, complacido.

“El perdedor le da una mamada al ganador,” dice Harry. Le da a Louis un último rápido beso y luego está apresurándose por la pista y agarrando globos. Louis intenta hacer lo mismo, pero está riendo demasiado como para ser eficiente, demasiado entretenido para incluso dar pelea cuando Harry comienza a arrojar cosas de su lado al suyo. Louis siempre ha sido del tipo competitivo, pero esta podría ser una pelea que no le importaría perder.

 

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

Niall Horan niallerrr@gmail.com 9:52 AM (hace 32 minutos) para mí, Louis, Harry

chicos vean esto

http://menmedia.co.uk/manchestereveningnews/news/s/1590235_bombero-local-salva-familia-de-cuatro-de-hogar-en-llamas/rss=yes

Zayn Malik djmalik@gmail.com 9:55 AM (hace 29 minutos)

NO OMFG

ES PERFECTO :)))

XXX

Louis Tomlinson loutommo@gmail.com 10:09 AM (hace 15 minutos) para mí, Niall, Harry

honestamente creí que lo googleabas una vez por hora, zayn, estoy decepcionado

esto es de hecho muy sorprendente, sin embargo. deberíamos invitarlo a tomar unos tragos para celebrar y luego zayn puede darle una mamada para felicitarlo, sí??

xx

Zayn Malik djmalik@gmail.com 10:11 AM (hace 13 minutos) para Louis, Niall, Harry

cállate lou

te odio

>:(

x

Harry Styles styleshaz@gmail.com 10:12 AM (hace 12 minutos) para mí, Louis, Niall

esto es genial!! Apoyo a Louis ;) Zayn, deberías llamarlo..

xx

Niall Horan niallerrr@gmail.com 10:13 AM (hace 11 minutos) para mí, Louis, Harry

concuerdo. cervezas!

Zayn Malik djmalik@gmail.com 10:15 AM (hace 9 minutos)

no puedo, sería muy raro :/ aha

x

Zayn Malik djmalik@gmail.com 10:15 AM (hace 9 minutos)

lo sería, verdad?? :///

Zayn Malik djmalik@gmail.com 10:15 AM (hace 9 minutos)

qué diría siquiera si lo llamara?? :/ aha

x

Louis Tomlinson loutommo@gmail.com 10:17 AM (hace 7 minutos)

dile que tú y tus amigos quieren invitarlo por unos tragos y mamadas. no veo por qué haces esto tan complicado bebé

sé que haz y yo estamos libres esta noche, tú nialler?

x

Niall Horan niallerrr@gmail.com 10:20 (hace 4 minutos)

para cerveza y ver a zayn intentar enrollarse con liam? siempre estoy libre

Zayn baja la mirada a su teléfono. Las notificaciones de email se han detenido, y ahora es sólo él y su inbox de mensajes, esperando.

Usualmente si fuese a preparar una salida con Liam, se daría semanas de preparación, mucho tiempo para juntar el coraje y practicar su expresión frente al espejo e idearse el escenario perfecto. Esto es diferente, sin embargo. Tiene un límite de tiempo con el que lidiar, así que no puede hacer su rutina normal. Es ahora o nunca.

Luego de una docena de borradores, Zayn finalmente idea un mensaje que no lo hace sonar completa y absolutamente estúpido o patético.

escuché que eres un héroe! los chicos y yo queremos invitarte a unos tragos esta noche para celebrar. estás libre? :) xx

Cierra los ojos y presiona enviar antes de tener oportunidad de pensarlo bien.

Tiene mucho tiempo para pensar después de que lo envía, sin embargo, y se le ocurren doce formas distintas de cómo podría haber escrito el mensaje y alrededor de cien razones por las que jamás debería haberlo enviado.

De hecho, está tan tan concentrado en lo tonta que es la invitación que no considera qué hacer si Liam acepta.

Cosa que hace.

Zayn mira en blanco la pantalla de su teléfono, al “se, suena geniallllllll donde nos encontramos??” e intenta crear un plan. Usualmente es bueno con los planes, pero ahora no se le ocurre nada.

Logra enviarle la dirección de Louis, diciéndole que pueden encontrarse todos allí, y el nombre del bar al que pueden ir después. Luego hace el borrador de un larguísimo mail a los chicos demandando que estén en su mejor conducta, se da cuenta de que le otorga a Louis un manual paso-por-paso de cómo volverlo loco, y lo elimina. En su lugar, sólo envía un texto grupal y espera lo mejor.

SALDRÁ CON NOSOTROS ESTA NOCHE :DDD EN LO DE LOU A LAS 9 LUEGO VAMOS A THE STUDY NO MENCIONEN MMDAS PLS xx

Las siguientes cinco horas se pasan volando, mientras Zayn regresa a la comodidad y seguridad de entrar en pánico por su aspecto. Se ducha dos veces, por si acaso, y lanza todo su guardarropas sobre su cama. Afortunadamente, su cabello ha crecido lo suficiente como para que no tenga que usar gorro si se hace un artístico alboroto, pero el resto es lo difícil. Eventualmente, tras probarse outfits como para dos semanas, se decide por sus mejores jeans y una remera negra que es lo suficientemente suelta como para mostrar sus clavículas. Se mira en el espejo y decide que luce como sexy niño abandonado. Un dickensiano de moda. Liam rescata personas para vivir, la vulnerabilidad quizá lo ayude, ¿verdad?

Vuelve a guardar toda la ropa —nunca puedes estar demasiado preparado— justo a tiempo para ponerse una chaqueta y conducir hasta lo que Louis. Se remueve nervioso todo el camino, tamborileando los dedos contra el volante y constantemente chequeando su cabello en el espejo retrovisor. Todo irá bien, Liam lo amará, y en años venideros celebrarán esta fecha como su aniversario, y comerán cheesecake con salsa de chocolate y Liam le permitirá chuparlo de sus abdominales y— okay, wow, no es momento para esos pensamientos.

Mientras estaciona en el parqueadero del edificio de Louis, ve el SUV de Liam —ahh, recuerdos— y su pulso se acelera. Un último vistazo en el espejo, luego está trabando su auto y subiendo de a dos escalones hasta el departamento de Louis.

Louis abre la puerta con una sonrisa y se corre a un costado para dejarlo pasar. “Llegas a tiempo para los shots,” dice alegremente. Zayn protestaría, pero luego ve a Liam parado allí con el resto, usando una remera blanca y saludando, y realmente necesita un trago.

“¡Hola, Zayn!” dice Liam, agarrando el shot que Niall le alcanza con una mirada ligeramente dudosa. “Gracias por invitarme, esto es increíble.”

“Gracias por no permitir que esas personas se mueran incendiadas,” repone Zayn, lo que. Okay. No su mejor comienzo, probablemente.

Liam sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros. “Sólo hice mi trabajo,” dice, y Zayn está muy distraído por lo mucho que lo adora que en realidad olvida avergonzarse. Atrapa a Harry codeando el estómago de Louis por una esquina del ojo, pero entonces todos están bebiendo shots y, hey, a quién le importa una mierda.

Pasan una hora allí en lo de Louis, bebiendo y siendo destrozados por turnos por Niall en Guitar Hero. Zayn se concentra mayormente en no acariciar los antebrazos de Liam. O mirar su boca. O tocar su cuello. Quizá beber de entrada fue una mala idea. Afortunadamente, hay mucho con lo que distraerse, mientras Harry medio en broma sigue sugiriendo que hagan shots corporales, y Louis parece haber decidido que el mejor modo de hacerlo callar es mordiéndolo. Liam sólo se ríe, sin embargo, y Zayn sabe que si no estuviese ya borracho, se sentiría igual de cálido y feliz, todos sus favoritos en una habitación juntos.

Están lo suficientemente contentos como para no notar que Harry había llamado a un taxi hasta que está allí y deben apresurarse, corriendo por las escaleras con sus chaquetas a medio poner y apretujándose en los asientos traseros del taxi. Zayn es la clase de borracho que hace que los viajes parezcan instantáneos, y lo único que recuerda son las luces de la ciudad deslizándose por el rostro de Liam. Bueno, también recuerda que Harry pasó la lengua por el rostro de Niall, pero no está del todo seguro de qué había pasado, pero Louis sólo estalló en risas así que supone que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Cuando llegan a The Study hay una enorme fila, pero el portero parece reconocer a Niall y les permite entrar directamente. “¿Cómo demonios conoces a todo el mundo?” escucha que Louis le pregunta a Niall, quien sólo se encoge de hombros.

Parece que hay más gente esperando fuera que la que está dentro porque no está muy lleno todavía, y toman ventaja y se dirigen al bar. Aferrándose a su pedo por coraje, voltea hacia Liam. “¿Qué quieres? Yo invito.”

“No tienes que—” comienza Liam.

“No,” lo interrumpe Zayn y permitiéndose apoyar una mano sobre su brazo. Mmm, brazo. “Los héroes no compran tragos. ¿Qué será?”

Liam sonríe y lo empuja suavemente con su hombro. Dicha. “Sólo una cerveza, supongo. No quiero embriagarme mucho.”

“Buena idea,” dice Zayn, porque todas las ideas de Liam son buenas. Le devuelve el empujón, porque puede, maldición, y va a tener toda la cantidad de contacto físico que le sea posible antes de que vuelva a estar sobrio. Le hace una seña al bartender y pide dos lagers, intentando no hacer un mohín al escuchar lo costosas que están. Es una causa que lo vale, y para ser honesto la mayoría de las veces que va a un bar le pagan los tragos, así que sólo es justo.

Los cinco se acomodan alrededor de una mesa y se quedan ahí por un rato, gritándose cosas para hacerse oír sobre el ruido y yendo por turnos a conseguir más tragos. Es ruidoso, pero es buena compañía, y Zayn siente que está yendo bien. Está yendo muy, muy bien. Pierde la noción de cuánto tiempo llevan allí, así que no está exactamente seguro de cuándo Niall se levanta y se dirige a la mesa de billar a la que le ha echado el ojo toda la noche, cerveza en mano y listo para separar algunas cifras desprevenidas de su dinero.

Cuando es el turno de Harry de jugar, Zayn se encuentra solo con Liam y Louis mirándolo sobre la mesa. Normalmente eso haría que Zayn rompiese en un sudor de ansiedad, pero Louis parece querer hacer de Cupido esta noche, sólo sumándose para mantener la conversación cada vez que Zayn se queda con la lengua trabada. Seguro, eso significa que mantiene la mitad de la conversación, pero aún así, Zayn aprecia que no esté aprovechando esta oportunidad para humillarlo.

Louis se va quedando más y más callado, sin embargo, y eventualmente Zayn se da cuenta de qué lo distrae. Harry aún está en el bar, pero no está solo— hay un chico alto con una remera del Chelsea que luce extremadamente complacido de estar hablando con él. A Zayn no le gusta su aspecto, pero le gusta el modo en que los ojos de Louis están entrecerrándose menos.

“Disculpen,” dice Louis, dejando su cerveza pesadamente sobre la mesa. Desliza su silla hacia atrás y se levanta. “Sólo será un momento.”

“De hecho voy a ir al baño,” dice Liam, también levantándose. “Zayn, ¿estarás bien aquí?”

“¿Qué? Sí,” dice Zayn, de repente encontrándose solo en la mesa. Se toma un momento para observar las líneas de la espalda de Liam mientras se aleja, luego vuelve su atención hacia el drama del bar. Louis está acercándose, acomodándose un poco más lejos que Harry y llama al bartender.

Es interesante de ver, de hecho, porque sabe que Louis probablemente crea que luce indiferente, pero Zayn puede ver la tensa postura de sus hombros y el frío modo en que observa la situación. Zayn sabe que Louis tiene una característica de ser protector y posesivo, pero en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, nunca lo ha visto ponerse celoso por un chico. ¿Comida, lugar de estacionamiento, el derecho de usar tirantes? Seguro. ¿Un chico? Nunca. Probablemente porque nunca ha visto a Louis apegarse a alguien lo suficiente como para que le importe si folla a alguien más. Una vez más, Harry parece ser la única excepción.

El hombre con la remera de Chelsea ríe de algo que Harry dijo y se inclina para apretar su cadera, y eso es todo, Louis abandona su lugar y camina hacia ellos para meterse en la conversación. Le sonríe a Harry cuando se acomoda a su lado, deslizando una mano por la parte baja de su espalda, pero si es para marcar territorio, el hombre no lo nota o no le importa. Louis dice algo, el hombre le hace un ademán para que se marche.

Louis dice algo más, y Zayn sabe por la posición de su mandíbula y la inclinación de su boca que es una de las líneas Tommo-patentadas que está diseñada para diezmar efectivamente a un humano del modo más vicioso y conciso posible. El hombre finalmente saca su atención de Harry ante eso, y Louis se aleja un paso de Harry y se acerca a él. Es repentinamente claro que el hombre es varios centímetros más alto, incluso más alto que Harry. Louis se encoge un poco pero no retrocede. La parte del cerebro de Zayn que no está gritando oh mierda está bastante impresionada de que Louis pueda mantener una pura y helada mirada de desdén aún teniendo unos tragos encima.

Las próximas cosas pasan muy, muy deprisa:

Uno, Louis dice una última cosa, y el hombre lo empuja con tanta fuerza que cae sobre el taburete detrás suyo.

Dos, Liam sale del baño.

Tres, Niall deja su cerveza.

Cuatro, la canción en los parlantes cerca de Zayn cambia a “Helter Skelter”.

Cinco, Harry toma al hombre de la remera y le da un golpe en la boca.

Alguien grita cerca y Zayn está codeando el camino a través de la multitud mientras Liam se acerca del otro lado y, mierda, Zayn está muy malditamente ebrio para esto. Aún puede ver a Harry y Louis sobre las cabezas de la multitud, el bartender gritándoles y Louis levantándose, violentado pero en una pieza.

Satisfecho de que Louis no va a desangrarse en el suelo, Zayn voltea su atención a un problema mayor: el enojado fan de Chelsea levantándose del piso. Está sangrando por un corte en el labio y luce homicida, y juzgando por el modo en que Harry está sacudiendo su mano, el golpe fue pura suerte. Corriendo gente a un lado, Zayn no puede evitar desear que los valientes impulsos de sus amigos no lleven a que les den una paliza.

Liam llega primero, deslizándose entre Harry y el hombre sangrante con las manos alzadas, luciendo como la mediación personificada, y Zayn le escribiría un soneto comparándolo a Benvolio si tuviese el tiempo. O si esa obra en particular hubiese terminado diferente. La puta madre, ¿cuándo fue que toda la población de la metrópolis de Manchester se metió en su camino hacia el bar? El bartender aún está gritando, y Zayn duda que sea capaz de acabar esto antes de que se vuelva peor, y necesita llegar allí de una puta vez. Derrama al menos tres cervezas en el camino, y no se disculpa por ninguna.

Finalmente sale de la multitud a tiempo para escuchar a Liam decir “muy bien, muchachos” pero Chelsea no quiere nada de eso, haciendo un puño con la remera de Liam y gruñéndole algo a través de dientes con sangre que cambia la posición de la mandíbula de Liam y— oh. Hmm. Zayn siempre había creído que “ver rojo” era una metáfora, pero juzgando por el modo en que su visión quema sobre el idiota con sus manos sobre Liam, supone que no.

Es sacado de ello por un literal crujido— y mira alrededor para encontrar a Niall, una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro, sosteniendo dos mitades de un palo de billar que aparentemente acaba de romper con su rodilla.

“Vamos de una puta vez, grandote,” grita, mirando alegremente a Chelsea e ignorando que todos los ojos del bar están puestos en él.

El agarre de Chelsea sobre Liam se afloja y su boca se abre ligeramente. “¿A qué juegas, amigo?” demanda.

Niall alza una mano y voltea su gorra, haciendo que la visera quede hacia atrás, y salta de arriba abajo en su lugar, sus brazos sacudiéndose. “¿Quieres una pelea? Tengo tu puta pelea, gilipollas,” y le lanza una mitad del palo a Zayn, quien lo atrapa con ambas manos más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

“Um,” dice Zayn. Puede oír al bartender llamar a la policía.

Chelsea suelta totalmente a Liam. “Estás jodidamente loco,” dice, y Zayn concuerda en silencio. La multitud a su alrededor se aleja rápidamente, al parecer no entusiasmados con lo que puede venir a continuación.

Niall tira la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una risa de banshee. “Amigo,” ríe, “soy un puto irlandés.” Se lame los labios, y para su crédito, Chelsea sólo se tropieza con un taburete mientras se aleja.

“Debemos irnos,” dice Liam. “Ahora. Debemos irnos ahora.” Zayn asiente con vehemencia, sintiéndose de repente más sobrio que hace tres minutos.

Se salen a la calle en una oleada de nervios y adrenalina, Zayn prácticamente tirando a Niall del cuello de su remera. Puede haber acabado de salvar sus traseros, pero también está jodidamente loco y Zayn estará jodido si lo pierde de vista. Harry y Louis están en medio de una especie de pelea, y Liam está detrás de ellos, caminando hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie los siga.

“Estabas coqueteando con él,” está diciendo Louis mientras se tambalea unos metros por la vereda.

“No estaba coqueteando con él, sólo estaba siendo agradable,” dice Harry, siguiéndolo.

“Correcto, coqueteando con él,” dice Louis.

“Sólo estás celoso,” dice Harry, y Zayn no tiene ni el poder ni el cerebro como para intentar intervenir, muy ocupado llevando a Niall en un abrazo de oso para evitar que vuelva a entrar al bar.

“¡Déjame entrar de nuevo!” dice Niall, aún sosteniendo medio palo de billar, del que Zayn lejanamente piensa que debe deshacerse porque puede contar como evidencia. “No me he peleado con nadie en siglos, vamos—”

“Cállate, lunático,” gruñe Zayn. Mira a Liam, que está parado cerca, luciendo algo perdido. “Lo siento mucho, juro por Dios que las cosas no son normalmente así cuando salimos.”

“Está bien,” dice Liam con una risa. “Es emocionante, de hecho.”

“Eres increíble,” dice Zayn antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. “Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que llegue la policía. ¿Dónde—?” Voltea y se encuentra con que Harry y Louis han parado de discutir y están manoseándose sobre el capó de un auto estacionado. “¡Oi! Salgan de allí, Jesús, ni siquiera saben de quién es el auto—”

La pregunta es respondida en ese momento cuando Chelsea sale del bar flanqueado por dos amigos igual de altos, ve a Harry y Louis y se congela en su lugar.

“Tiene que ser una puta broma,” dicen Chelsea y Zayn al unísono.

“Mierda,” dice Louis, casi cayendo mientras se incorpora, y Chelsea está acercándose con sus amigos.

“¡Taxi!” grita Zayn, empujando a Niall hacia Liam y extendiendo sus brazos hacia el puto taxi enviado por Dios que acaba de llegar a su calle. El conductor se detiene por la curva y Zayn tira de la puerta, metiendo a Niall en el asiento de pasajero y cerrándole en la cara.

Niall tiene la ventana baja y grita cosas que suenan como “lluvia de coños” a los hombres en la vereda mientras Liam se mete primero en el asiento trasero, y es un señal de lo mucho que todo se salió de control que Zayn ni siquiera entra en pánico por tener que apretujarse a su lado. Louis empuja dentro a Harry a continuación, luego sube directamente a su regazo y continúa donde dejó todo.

“Jesucristo,” dice Zayn, apenas arreglándoselas para evitar que una rodilla de Louis termine sobre su entrepierna. Louis está a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry, su cabeza rozando el techo del taxi y luciendo exactamente lo opuesto a preocupado porque todos en el auto sean testigos de esto.

“¿Adónde vamos?” pregunta el taxista. Luce totalmente despreocupado por los procedimientos, y Zayn siente una sensación de agradecimiento de que al menos no va a reportarlos con la policía.

Le toma dos intentos decir la dirección correctamente, sin embargo, porque a su lado Louis tiene la lengua metida en la boca de Harry y wow, incluso en medio de todo esto, la visión de las manos de Harry deslizándose por la espalda de Louis hasta su trasero es putamente distractora. Louis se arquea en las manos de Harry y le agarra el cabello y lo besa duramente, y uno de sus pies está en la rodilla de Zayn, y Zayn no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer.

Niall aún está despotricando en el asiento delantero sobre cómo “podría haberlo destrozado” y “saber quién mierda soy”, aparentemente escogiendo ignorar el hecho de que Louis está dándole un extremadamente íntimo baile privado a Harry a dos metros. Zayn se siente agradecido por ello, sin embargo, porque es el único sonido en el auto aparte de las respiraciones pesadas de Harry y Louis y el húmedo sonido de sus bocas.

La adrenalina ha comenzado a abandonarlo, y a su otro lado, siente a Liam sentado muy, muy quieto, y quiere disculparse o prometer recompensarlo por esto o incluso hacer un chiste al respecto, pero no puede, físicamente no puede siquiera mirarlo. Está muy ebrio para saber si la ha cagado completamente, pero afortunadamente está lo suficientemente ebrio como para que toda la situación sea hilarante. En una histérica, oh-Dios-qué-está-pasando-cómo-es-esta-mi-vida manera, sí. Pero hilarante.

Harry y Louis han abandonado toda limitación ahora, manos por todas partes y caderas frotándose y murmurándose cosas entre besos que Zayn sólo escucha partes, como “sí”, “Dios,” y “mío” una vez.

“¿Necesitan un condón allí atrás?” pregunta Niall, sonriendo sobre su hombro. Harry ni siquiera responde, y Louis sólo se toma un momento para sacar una mano de Harry y mostrarle un obsceno gesto a Niall, para luego volver a meterla bajo la remera de Harry.

Liam ha sacado su teléfono y aparentemente intenta mantenerse ocupado, pero Zayn está lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que sólo va de arriba abajo por su lista de contactos una, y otra, y otra vez. Zayn siente que podría reír, pero también como que podría morir, porque Liam está allí y esto es raro, y Zayn no debería estar encendido por dos de sus mejores amigos haciendo orgasmear al otro pero está ebrio y no ha sido follado en un largo tiempo y está acarreando la frustración sexual de haber estado con Liam toda la noche y tanto Louis como Harry están buenos y sólo es humano, ¿okay?

“Eres tan jodidamente ardiente,” murmura Harry, sonando más ebrio que nunca, y Louis prácticamente suelta un puto ronroneo ante eso, el vanidoso bastardo. Zayn está intentando no mirar, en serio, realmente está intentando, pero Louis se inclina y arrastra su lengua por la garganta de Harry y es realmente, en serio difícil apartar la mirada.

“¿Te gusta eso?” puede escuchar que Louis pregunta contra el cuello de Harry. Se frota duro contra él, y el sonido que Harry suelta es absolutamente pornográfico. La boca de Louis se abre un poco, como si ni incluso él hubiese estado listo para esa respuesta, y mueve su boca hasta la oreja de Harry. “Te follaré tan pronto lleguemos a casa.”

Hay un golpe amortiguado al otro lado de Zayn porque a Liam se le cae el teléfono al suelo. Zayn entierra su rostro en sus manos y reza por piedad.

El taxi los deja fuera del edificio de Louis y Zayn le da al taxista diez libras extra y una sincera disculpa antes de que todos se lancen a las escaleras, que no es una tarea fácil considerando su estado. Louis tiene a Harry de la mano, y al instante en que entran, está tirando de él a la habitación.

“¿Tienes un condón?” le murmura Louis a Harry, casi tropezando con una mesita y manteniendo su voz demasiado alta. “Usamos el último—”

“¿Necesitamos uno?” interrumpe Harry, impaciente. Zayn agradece que estén llegando al cuarto, porque esta conversación no es algo que deba ser de conocimiento público. Louis se tambalea hasta detenerse momentáneamente, entrecerrando los ojos como si viese dos Harrys e intentase darse cuenta cuál es el real. “No he— No con nadie más,” dice Harry. “¿Tú?”

Louis hace un puño con la remera de Harry y lo acerca, “No he querido follar a nadie más desde que te conocí.”

Hay un segundo entero en el que Harry luce completamente impresionado, luego, muy elocuentemente, dice “Mierda,” y Louis sonríe, tira de él hacia la habitación y da un portazo.

“Espérenlo,” dice Niall, alzando un dedo. Hace una cuenta regresiva silenciosa, articulando tres, dos, uno—

Como si fuese planeado, el sonido distorsionado de guitarras llega desde el estéreo de la habitación de Louis a través de la pared, el bajo sonando tan fuerte que hace temblar los platos de la cocina.

“Dios, ¿The Weeknd?” dice Zayn. “¿Sabe Louis siquiera quién es?”

“Harry hace sus playlists de sexo,” dice Niall, tirando un almohadón del sofá al piso y dejándose caer sobre este. “Me pidió sugerencias una vez.”

“¿Por qué no me preguntó a mí?” pregunta Zayn con un puchero.

“Porque no quiere coger escuchando a Drake en vinilo,” dice Niall. Está recostado con la gorra tapándole la cabeza, así que no puede ver la cara que Zayn le hace. 

“Me gusta Drake,” se suma Liam. “Me gusta más Usher, sin embargo. Sus lentos, especialmente.”

Niall extiende un puño hacia Liam y dice algo apreciativo al respecto seguido de algo sobre mixtapes, pero Zayn no presta atención, está tratando muy duro procesar esa declaración sin hacerse una bola en el piso.

En su lugar, saca un paquete de seis cervezas del refrigerador. The Weeknd sigue sonando, Niall ordena una pizza, y se quedan así por otra hora bebiendo y charlando sobre cosas sin sentido mientras Harry y Louis follan en la habitación de al lado, y es ridículo, pero aún así se siente natural de algún modo, como si esto era lo que iba a pasar de cualquier forma. Quizá es sólo porque está ebrio.

Un iluminado pensamiento acerca de su novela le llega mientras Niall está intentando convencer a Liam de dispararle a una lata de Coca-cola. Una banda, piensa. No cantantes. El libro debe ser sobre una banda. Espera poder recordarlo cuando esté sobrio.

Se duerme en el sofá, y para cuando despierta, Harry está en ropa interior preparando panqueques para todos, moretones en sus nudillos y chupones por todos lados.

“No una mala noche,” le dice, sonriendo somnolientamente. Hace un gesto con la espátula hacia Liam, quien está profundamente dormido en el sillón a su lado.

Zayn devuelve la sonrisa. “Nah, no fue mala.”


	11. Once

LOUIS

Todo comienza con un comentario sin pensar mientras Louis yace en medio de su living, su cerebro un desastre post-orgásmico.

“Eso fue divertido,” dice a nadie en particular. Siente que probablemente tenga una marca de la alfombra en la mañana.

“¿Sí?” dice Harry, dando vuelta sobre su lado para apoyar su mandíbula en el pecho de Louis. Harry se vino primero esta vez, así que tuvo más tiempo para recuperarse.

“Sí,” dice Louis, somnoliento. “Es divertido contigo.”

Es algo que probablemente no diría con su mente en buenas condiciones, pero está muy debilitado como para que le importe.

“Bien,” dice Harry.

Louis extiende la mano y la enreda en el cabello de Harry, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Harry sonríe y cierra los ojos, acercándose para que pueda tocarlo mejor.

“Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me divertí con esto, de hecho,” comenta Louis.

Harry frunce el ceño sin abrir los ojos. “¿Por qué?”

“No lo sé,” dice Louis. Sus párpados comienzan a sentirse pesados, y pierde toda esperanza de llegar a la cama. Lidiará con el dolor de espalda más tarde. “Sólo dejé de intentar, supongo.”

Es sólo una pequeña confesión en un momento en que tenía la guardia baja. No quiso decir nada con ello, honestamente, pero debería haber sabido que Harry lo tomaría como un desafío personal.

Está sentado en su aula unos días más tarde, atrapado leyendo un libro mientras sus estudiantes tienen un exámen, cuando siente su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Harry, y sonríe un poco al ver lo que dice.

no puedo esperar a verte más tarde, sweetcheeks ;) ordenemos comida y quedémonos en casa, me siento dominante hoy x

No es para nada inusual que Harry se ponga un poco sugestivo con los mensajes que envía mientras trabaja. Le gusta, de hecho, le gusta pensar en Harry sentado en el estudio de su colegio esperando a que sus fotos se sequen, tipeando cosas atrevidas para Louis mientras está rodeado de alumnos. Los propios estudiantes de Louis están absortos en sus exámenes, muy temerosos de su invulnerable política anti-copiarse para permitir que sus ojos se alejen.

Abre para responder.

lo eres? ;) x

Baja su teléfono un momento y vuelve a su lectura. Los minutos pasan tranquilamente, y Louis está tan absorto con el libro que casi no se da cuenta cuando la respuesta de Harry llega. Abre el mensaje con la mano que no está sosteniendo la página, le echa un vistazo e inmediatamente derrama su té.

voy a follarte mientras chupas mis dedos como si no supieras si tienes mi polla en tu trasero o tu boca xxxxx

Louis maldice bajo su aliento y rápidamente busca la pila de servilletas en el cajón de su escritorio mientras la clase alza la mirada para ver qué sucede.

“¡Lo siento!” dice, su voz más aguda de lo usual. “¡Desastre menor de té! ¡Terminen los exámenes!”

Hace un frenético gesto para espantarlos y comienza a poner servilletas sobre el té para absorberlo antes de que llegue a los papeles del escritorio, mentalmente maldiciendo el día en que Harry Styles nació. Cuando está satisfecho de que la situación está controlada, abre el mensaje de nuevo y responde sin atreverse a alzar la mirada para volver a leerlo.

harold pls

Esa noche ordenan comida tailandesa y Harry cumple su promesa, follando a Louis contra el colchón con dos de sus dedos en su boca. Es bueno, y es divertido, y Louis se da cuenta que Harry está haciendo esto a propósito. Está intentando que las cosas sean divertidas.

Darse cuenta hace que su corazón haga cosas raras esa noche en su pecho cuando yace en la cama esa noche, y no puede permitirse pensar acerca de ello demasiado. Puede lidiar con todo mientras siga siendo un juego, como cuando hicieron una carrera en el campo de juego a medianoche. Puede lidiar con la competencia. Demonios, es bueno con ello. Y no va a dejar que este incidente pase así como si nada.

Planea su siguiente movimiento con mucho cuidado, escogiendo un partido local que sabe al que Harry se ha anticipado por semanas. Ha ido a suficientes partidos como para saber cuándo bajar por las gradas, cuándo el equipo se ha marchado de los vestidores para terminar de calentar en el campo mientras Harry queda solo dentro.

Harry alza la mirada de su pizarra cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y sonríe al ver que es Louis. Louis ya había dado aquello por sentado, sabiendo que Harry siempre está muy complacido de que Louis vaya a sus partidos que nunca sospecharía de sus nefastos propósitos, por supuesto. A veces cree que su trabajo infrautiliza sus habilidades. Tal vez sería mejor como un estratega de guerra, o un profesional del ajedrez. Sexy, sexy ajedrez.

“Hola,” dice Harry. “¿Viniste a desearme suerte?”

Sin esperar más, Louis tira la pizarra de sus manos, lo empuja contra los lockers y borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

El beso es duro, sucio, y Louis sabe que atrapó a Harry con la guardia baja por el desesperado modo en que se aferra a sus hombros. Su boca está abierta en shock, y Louis aprovecha para meter su lengua dentro. Harry hace un sonido en su garganta y le devuelve el beso, siempre rápido, y Louis no pierde el tiempo, frotando sus caderas contra las de Harry. Siguen por otro minuto, todo lenguas y dientes y caderas, y luego siente a Harry ya medio duro contra él y comienza a abrirle los pantalones.

“Louis,” dice Harry, volteando la cabeza a un lado para romper el beso. Resulta siendo un grave error de su parte, porque Louis usa la oportunidad para mover su boca hasta ese lugar al costado de su cuello que sabe que lo vuelve absolutamente loco. “Louis,” repite. Está realmente intentando contenerse, pero el modo en que sus manos tiran del cabello de Louis significa que lo quiere en cualquier lado menos lejos. “Tengo que estar afuera, como, ahora.”

“Lo sé,” dice Louis. Se estira y besa a Harry de nuevo, mordiendo su labio mientras termina de desabrocharle los pantalones.

Harry se separa, su rostro sonrojado. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Estoy haciendo realidad todas mis fantasías sobre vestidores que alguna vez he tenido,” dice Louis, y luego está de rodillas, y sabe que Harry no puede decir que no, no cuando lo pone así.

Lo hace durar lo suficiente como para que Harry lo maldiga y de sacudidas desvergonzadas en su boca, demasiado caliente como para pedirle que se detenga, pero desesperado para salir antes de que el juego comience. Cada vez que Louis sabe que Harry va a venirse, se sale y lo besa para que pueda saborearse a sí mismo mientras gruñe y se queja diciendo “por favor, Dios, casi allí, maldito bastardo”. Cuando finalmente se viene, el orgasmo lo golpea, dejándolo sin huesos y aturdido y apenas capaz de sostenerse contra los lockers.

Louis sólo se limpia discretamente la boca con la manga, deja un casto beso en la boca abierta de Harry, y pasea hasta la puerta.

“¡Buena suerte!” dice alegremente sobre su hombro, y sale.

Sube los escalones de dos a la vez, sintiéndose supremamente complacido consigo mismo mientras vuelve a sentarse en su lugar. Cuando Harry trota por el campo unos minutos más tarde, sus mejillas sólo están apenas rojas, su cabello húmedo en la nuca de un modo en que sólo Louis podría saber por qué es. El entrenador no lo reta por salir más tarde, pero no luce contento al respecto. Harry alza la mirada a las gradas y Louis lo saluda felizmente.

Definitiva, definitivamente va a pagar por eso más tarde, pero valió la pena.

Su momento de venganza llega una semana después. Ambos tienen que ir a un retiro de la escuela, en su mayoría un seminario de cuatro horas sobre grandes escalas y la renovación en el hall de recepción de algún hotel. Es aburrido como la mierda, pero al menos Harry, Zayn y Niall también van, y hay comida gratis para su almuerzo, así que no puede quejarse. Harry se aleja mientras Louis está ocupado apilando comida en su plato, y está agarrando un filete de pescado cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar.

La pantalla indica que es una llamada de Harry, y Louis frunce las cejas, preguntándose por qué Harry lo llamaría si se acaban de ver hace cinco minutos.

“Hola,” dice Harry cuando Louis atiende. Su voz hace un eco y sabe que debe estar en el baño, lo que, qué carajos.

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” dice Louis, rodando los ojos.

“No lo sé, depende,” le dice Harry. “¿Qué tienes puesto?”

“¿Es en serio?” dice Louis en voz un poco fuerte, y la mitad de la mesa de profesores voltea a mirarlo. Voltea, tratando de hacer pasar todo como alguna especie de llamada profesional. “Creo que sabes la respuesta a aquello.”

“Mucha ropa, eso es,” dice Harry, su voz sonando grave, y Louis intenta la ola de calor que envía a través suyo. “Aunque aprecio el modo en que tu trasero luce con esos pantalones.”

Aprieta sus labios juntos, manteniendo su rostro lo más neutral posible. “Gracias.”

“Te ves tan hermoso hoy, Lou,” continúa Harry. “Me haces querer poner la boca sobre todo tu ser.”

“Yo, uh,” tartamudea Louis, y Zayn definitivamente lo está mirando sobre la mesa como si supiera que algo está mal. “No estoy seguro de que eso sea factible en el momento.”

“Ojalá pudiera estar dándote una mamada ahora,” dice Harry. “Amo tener tu pene en mi boca.”

Louis traga. “El sentimiento es mutuo, lo aseguro.”

“Amo cuando tiras de mi cabello cuando voy hacia abajo contigo,” sigue Harry. Está hablando del modo en que siempre habla, largo y flojo e imposiblemente lento, y es casi insoportable cuando dice cosas así. “Amo cuando te vienes en mi garganta. Amo cuando follas mi boca y luego al otro día mis labios están todos rojos y mi voz está dañada y todos pueden darse cuenta de lo que he hecho.”

Louis puede sentir su rostro quemando en este punto, y tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento para contenerse, silenciosamente rezándole a cualquier cruel dios que controle su vida para su erección desaparezca tan rápido como apareció. Aclara su garganta. “Ah, sí,” se atraganta.

“Sí,” dice Harry. “Dios, tengo muchas ganas de follarte ahora mismo.”

“Estoy seguro, ah,” dice Louis, cruzando sus piernas incómodamente. “Estoy seguro de que podría meterte en algún punto.”

“Jesús,” se queja Zayn, levantándose de su silla y alejándose. Louis quiere arrastrarse bajo la mesa y morir.

“Apuesto que estás duro ahora mismo,” está diciendo Harry al otro lado de la línea. “Apuesto que estás allí sentado enfrente de todos pensando en dejarme follarte, y estás tan duro en tus elegantes pantalones que todo lo que quieres es que te diga que vengas aquí así te hago una mamada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Lou?”

Louis va a tirarse a un tren. “Sí.”

“Hmm,” dice Harry. “Qué lástima.”

Y corta.

Louis sólo mira a su teléfono por todo un minuto, incapaz de lidiar con lo que acaba de pasarle. Emboscado por sexo telefónico. Emboscada de sexo telefónico. Emboscada pública de sexo telefónico, frente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Si sobrevive a esto, va a hacer que Harry desee que no lo hubiese hecho.

Harry regresa a la mesa uno o dos minutos luego, sonriendo como un pequeño inocente como si nada hubiese pasado.

“¡Hola” dice, dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de Louis y palmeando su muslo de un modo que sabe que es torturante. “¿Me extrañaste?”

Y sí, es una absoluta mierda, y Louis quiere tirarle el resto de su bebida y romperle un plato en la cabeza, pero en realidad sólo tiene muchas, muchas ganas de follarlo. Es casi molesto cómo nunca nada llega a superar lo mucho que le gusta Harry, lo mucho que quiere tocarlo y estar cerca suyo y hacerlo reír. Y follarlo. Eso también.

Louis sufre el resto del día pasando la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Niall y Zayn, pero es en todo en lo que puede pensar, una grabación constante de todo lo que Harry dijo repitiéndose en su cabeza. Al final del día, quedan los dos solos mientras Louis le da un aventón hasta su casa. Louis hace pasar como diez minutos con Harry en el asiento de acompañante cantando al son de la radio antes de quebrarse y meter el auto en un callejón oscuro.

Ni siquiera le da oportunidad a Harry para preguntar qué está haciendo, sólo le quita el cinturón y se inclina sobre la consola para darle un beso de castigo.

Se separa rápidamente, encontrando que se ha quedado sin paciencia.

“Ve. Para. Atrás.”

Harry obedece sin dudar, afortunadamente, y tienen sexo en la parte trasera a pesar de que Harry es muy alto para el pequeño coche de Louis y Louis está muy caliente como para durar mucho. Hay una fresca brisa de fines de febrero en el aire, y para el momento en que Harry se viene, las ventanas están tan empañadas por el calor de sus cuerpos que Louis no puede ver a través de ellas. Harry ríe y dibuja una carita sonriente en una de ellas, y Louis se siente más joven de lo que se ha sentido en años.

Sigue así por semanas, ambos compitiendo por ver quién puede inventar algo mejor o más sucio o más ridículo. Louis contraataca por el sexo telefónico dándole una mamada sorpresa mientras habla por teléfono con Gemma, y al día siguiente mientras están tarde después de hora en la escuela dándole una primera capa de pintura a una pieza de utilería, Harry lo desviste allí sobre los periódicos y deja huellas verdes y amarillas de sus manos en su espalda. Se intensifica, una cosa tras la otra, escritorios y baños y mails que Louis tiene que borrar después de leerlos porque son demasiado sucios como para arriesgarse a que alguien más los vea. Louis sabe que está siendo imprudente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo está disfrutando demasiado como para que le importe, y cuando Harry ríe mientras se viene, es difícil pensar en qué podría salir mal.

Son las partes en el medio, sin embargo, que comienzan a preocuparlo. Zayn ha sido su mejor amigo por años, pero está este otro espacio que Harry llena con la misma cercanía. Con la excepción de que Louis una vez descubre cómo es en realidad manosearse en un armario, el período libre de Louis es todavía una hora de burlas y risas y Harry importando a la fuerza toda la discografía de Beyoncé a su iTunes. Algunos días no tienen nada de sexo. Algunas veces sólo se tocan en pequeños roces o suaves bofetadas, sólo sonriéndose el uno al otro sobre el curry. Algunas veces sólo se quedan dormidos en el sofá a mitad de lo que sea que estén viendo, Louis exhausto por las clases y ensayos y Harry poniéndose al día con lo temprano que debe levantarse para las clases.

Un día Harry tiene que fotografiar unos paisajes para un proyecto, así que se van de viaje por un día a una playa a unas horas de allí, Harry acompañando con su mano fuera de la ventanilla. Louis medio espera que se transforme en un loco viaje de sexo extravagante, pero termina siendo sólo ellos dos, enormes cielos y los Beatles en la radio. Dejan los zapatos en el auto y caminan por la playa descalzos, sólo charlando, y luego Harry saca la cámara y Louis puede verlo trabajar. Harry siempre está sacando fotografías, pero en general siempre son para él, porque quiere. Este es Harry volviéndose realmente serio, alineando sus tomas con cuidado, una pequeña arruga de concentración entre sus cejas, y es algo fascinante. Louis se sienta en las rocas y observa, feliz de estar allí y de estar con Harry. Vagan de nuevo al auto mientras el sol se pone con los brazos alrededor del otro, y Louis entonces lo besa, porque es sólo humano y porque Harry luce como un sol y glorioso y hecho para ser besado.

Hay días así, días tan felices que Louis puede sentir su guardia comenzar a alejarse. Intenta apartar ese sentimiento con ambas manos, pero es difícil. Más de una vez considera tomarse el día y llamar a un suplente para ir a sorprender a Harry a su escuela, pensando en lo agradable que sería sentarse bajo los árboles con la cabeza de Harry en su regazo. Se atrapa a sí mismo en un momento de debilidad en el que se encuentra mirando a estantes para dos cepillos de dientes en lugar de uno, y abandona sus compras en medio del pasillo y se va a casa inmediatamente.

El juego continúa, sin embargo. En algún punto, después de lo del baño del departamento de Zayn y el toqueteo detrás del edificio de ciencias, hay unos días de paz y Louis piensa que quizá ya se acabó. Está casi agradecido, porque se supone que tiene que tener a su elenco ya sabiéndose los diálogos de memoria y cada vez le cuesta más concentrarse en algo que no sea Harry.

Debería haber sabido no dejar su guardia baja, sin embargo. Está a mitad de un ensayo cuando un texto de Harry le llega, y debería ignorarlo pero no puede.

te tengo una sorpresa para cuando llegues a casa ;) xxx

No es la primera vez que Harry se mete en su casa y espera a que Louis llegue del ensayo. Harry no puede estar siempre allí para ayudar, y aparte, técnicamente no es necesario para cuando sólo están ensayando escenas y canciones, así que probablemente comenzaría a quedar un poco raro que siga apareciendo allí sólo para pasar el rato con Louis. Louis comenzó a tener una llave demás bajo la alfombra hace un par de semanas, ya que los ensayos han empezado a hacerse más largos porque se acerca la noche de estreno. Sabe, lógicamente, que sería más fácil darle a Harry la llave, pero sabe lo que ese gesto significa y simplemente. No puede hacer eso.

Louis le responde, manteniendo un ojo en su Rizzo mientras hace su coreografía.

me quedan un par de horas más aquí, perdón :( x

Es después de las diez la hora en la que guarda todo y traba las puertas, y el camino a casa parece eterno. Se hace a sí mismo subir los escalones hasta su apartamento al ritmo normal, forzando a calmarse a la ansiedad que pita en sus oídos. Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando envió ese mensaje, sabía que excitaría a Louis, y este es un juego, después de todo. Louis pretende ganar, lo que sea que eso signifique.

Duda un momento frente a la puerta, inseguro de cómo prepararse, y entonces entra.

Allí, en el sofá, está Harry, mirando televisión y comiendo de una bolsa de frituras, usando un disfraz de mucama francesa.

Louis sólo se queda parado en el umbral, mirándolo.

“Hola,” dice Harry casualmente, rascándose la cabeza. La pequeña vincha con volados que tiene puesta se dobla un poco sobre sus rizos. Louis está durmiendo con un idiota.

“¿En serio?” es todo lo que Louis puede decir.

“Estaba limpiando más temprano, pero tardaste mucho y me aburrí,” le dice Harry. Se mete otra fritura en la boca y se estira. “Supongo que ganas este round.”

Louis entierra una risa en su mano. “¿De dónde lo sacaste?”

“Ya lo tenía,” dice Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, y por supuesto. Louis debió haber sabido. Si alguien tiene un disfraz de mucama francesa guardado en su armario sin razón aparente, es Harry. “Una fiesta de disfraces elegantes hace un par de años. Fue un hit.”

Louis rueda los ojos y deja caer su bolso al lado de la puerta antes de pasearse hasta la cocina. Harry lo sigue sin propósito, apoyándose contra el refrigerador, mirándolo mientras Louis pone la pava al fuego.

Mira a Harry parado allí en su cocina, rascándose el estómago sobre su absurdo disfraz, y comienza a preguntarse si ya está perdiendo la cabeza porque en realidad luce bien. El escote bajo está obviamente pensado para el busto, pero en Harry sólo lleva la atención a sus clavículas, el hueco en su garganta, la firmeza de su pecho. La cintura en el corset hace que sus hombros luzcan imposiblemente anchos y su torso imposiblemente largo, disminuyéndose a sus estrechas caderas y la delgada oscilación de su espalda. Es demasiado alto para la pollera, por lo que le cubre la mitad del trasero y Louis puede ver bragas de encaje blanco debajo.

Harry lo atrapa mirando y le guiña, moviendo una cadera al costado, lo cual, wow, nope.

Louis aleja la mirada meneando la cabeza y estira la mano para tomar una taza. “¿Vas a estar así vestido toda la noche?”

“¿Por qué?” ronronea Harry en su mejor voz sexy burlona. Se inclina y planta ambas manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, arqueando su espalda y sacando trasero como si estuviese posando para un pin-up. “¿Te gusta?”

Y Dios lo ayude, sí, le gusta. No tiene ni puta idea de por qué, pero por algún motivo ese pequeño pedazo de encaje blanco en el trasero tonificado de Harry está haciendo cosas por él que en realidad no debería. Pero más que eso, le gusta Harry, el increíble Harry que se puso esa cosa porque sabía que lo haría reír. Louis nunca había tenido a alguien como Harry en su vida, alguien a quien le gusta hacerlo feliz y que no le importa nada con tal de conseguirlo, que le da cosas como esta. Una parte de él se pregunta si es aquí donde los dos lados se cruzan, si aquí es donde el sexo y como sea que llames a la otra cosa se unen en algo más grande, si eso es lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo.

“Quizá sí,” dice Louis.

Harry baja las pestañas, haciéndose exageradamente el coqueto. “¿Entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?”

Louis lo mira, a sus labios rosados y sus piernas que podrían seguir por días, y sabe que Harry ha ganado.

Harry observa mientras se saca los anteojos y los deja sobre la mesada, y luego a Louis moviéndose hacia él y Harry volteando para encontrarlo y se unen como gravedad. Siempre es así con ellos, un tire y afloje hasta que las cosas se alinean correctamente. Puede sentir a Harry sonriendo con suficiencia contra sus labios, y lo muerde hasta que su boca se abre y puede meter su lengua.

Empuja a Harry hacia atrás por los hombros, siguiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, acostándolo sobre su espalda sobre la mesa. Una de las piernas de Harry se levanta para engancharse a su alrededor, y Louis mantiene sus manos sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo sujetado con manos, boca y caderas. Harry usa su pierna para hacer palanca con su cuerpo contra Louis, rodando las caderas, y Louis rompe el beso para maldecir en su cuello.

Para no ser superado, Louis mete la mano bajo la falda de Harry —la falda de Harry, honestamente, esto va al Salón del Sexo Famoso de Louis como la cosa más jodidamente ridícula que lo ha excitado alguna vez— y la envuelve alrededor de su polla. Está más que medianamente duro, atrapado en la delgada tela de las bragas, y gime alrededor de la lengua de Louis ante el contacto.

Harry lo besa como siempre lo hace, como si hubiese sido su plan todo este tiempo, y Louis se da cuenta que no se ha vuelto más fácil de manejar. No está muy seguro de cómo es que Harry, acostado sobre su espalda con ropa rizosa, lo hace sentir como si no tuviese control alguno. Sube su mano un poco más, aplanando su palma contra el estómago de Harry antes de meterla en las bragas para acariciarlo propiamente. El encaje húmedo roza contra la parte interna de su muñeca mientras su mano se mueve, y Harry está moviendo sus caderas sin jugar, yendo al mismo ritmo que Louis.

Esto es bueno, pero quiere más, quiere a Harry suplicando y sucio, quiere hacerle sentir algo que jamás haya sentido. Quiere hacer cosas que no ha querido en mucho tiempo, y eso lo asusta, pero lo quiere con todo su ser.

Saca la mano de debajo de la ridícula falda de Harry y se separa, y Harry hace un sonido de confusa desaprobación antes de que Louis lo agarre de los hombros.

“Gracias a Dios,” dice Harry, dejando que Louis lo voltee, y Louis aún no puede superar del todo el hecho de que Harry siempre esté tan dispuesto para él. Él amplía su posición y deja que las rodillas de Louis encajen entre las suyas, y eso sería todo si Louis no tuviese algo más en mente. En su lugar, pasa una mano sobre la tela en la cadera de Harry y hacia abajo por uno de sus muslos, y luego está de rodillas.

“¿Qué estás—” comienza a preguntar Harry, volteando sobre su hombro, pero entonces Louis presiona su boca contra el encaje de las bragas y la voz de Harry muere en su garganta.

“Confía en mí,” dice Louis, y Harry está apoyado sobre la mesa de su cocina con un disfraz de mucama francesa, pero aún así asiente en respuesta, por un momento la expresión de su rostro totalmente seria.

Louis aparta sus ojos de los de Harry, enfocándose en levantar la pollera y enganchar sus pulgares a la parte superior de las bragas. El encaje se siente delicado bajo sus dedos, y Louis no puede entender por qué lo excita tanto. Quizá porque nada de Harry es delicado, ni siquiera las curvas en la esquina de su boca ni el modo en que luce al despertar. Es todo extremidades masculinas y cabello salvaje y párpados pesados, pero entonces están estas bragas con volados y esa expresión de confianza en su rostro y lo único que Louis puede hacer es darle todo lo posible.

Baja las bragas lo suficiente y arrastra las puntas de sus dedos por la piel expuesta, sintiendo piel de gallina a su paso. Puede sentir la tensión en los músculos de Harry, la espera ansiosa a que Louis corte la distancia entre ellos, y Louis se pregunta si alguien alguna vez le ha hecho esto. Él mismo no lo ha hecho en años, no desde el primer chico del que se enamoró. No lo ha querido hacer desde entonces, pero quiere hacérselo a Harry. Dios, quiere hacerlo.

Se inclina y acerca su boca a las bolas de Harry, porque eso es seguro, han hecho eso antes. Harry tiembla ante el calor del aliento de Louis, tan cerca pero aún sin tocar del todo, y cuando Louis finalmente presiona sus labios contra la piel sensible allí, escucha a Harry ahogar un pequeño quejido. Le está llegando, puede decir Louis, la anticipación de lo que hará, y no puede suprimir una sonrisa por ello. Puede ser que gane este round después de todo.

La primera vez que su lengua hace contacto con la piel de Harry, puede sentirlo por toda su columna vertebral. Sus manos se mueven de sus muslos hasta el trasero de Harry mientras trabaja con lo plano de su lengua y, mierda, sabía que Harry tenía algo con su boca, pero sus caderas ya están moviéndose sin descanso y ni siquiera ha llegado a lo bueno aún.

Arrastra la punta de su lengua hacia arriba con agonizante precisión, abriendo a Harry con sus pulgares, hasta que finalmente, finalmente llega a su destino. Harry jadea y maldice al mismo tiempo, un tembloroso “mierda” sin aliento, y Louis desliza su lengua por ese punto de nuevo, molestando.

“Jesús,” susurra Harry, y Louis puede decir lo mucho que le cuesta sólo estar allí parado y tomarlo. “Lou.”

Louis sigue moviéndose, palmeando la curva del trasero de Harry, haciendo círculos con su lengua. Sabe, por el modo en que Harry sigue retorciéndose, que esta debe ser su primera vez, y eso sólo hace que Louis se sienta más caliente, saber que nadie lo ha hecho sentir de este modo. Esto es suyo. Saca la lengua y apenas lo abre, y la mano de Harry golpea fuerte contra la mesa, un gemido escapando de su garganta.

Una parte de él quiere hacer que Harry hable de nuevo, quiere escucharlo mientras le dice exactamente lo que siente, pero el hecho de que Harry no haya dicho nada en minutos hace suficiente por él. Alza la mirada por un momento y ve que Harry tiene su mandíbula metida en los volados de encaje de su estúpido disfraz, volteado hacia Louis todo lo posible, cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y la boca moviéndose sin decir nada. Darse cuenta de que Harry no puede, físicamente no puede decir nada va directo a su pene.

Empieza a abrir a Harry con su lengua, sintiéndose endurecer con cada sonido suplicante que sale de la boca de Harry. Desliza un dedo dentro junto con su lengua, girándolo entre la humedad allí antes de hacer una suave presión. Harry empuja contra él, desesperado por algo más, y Louis mete la lengua más profundo.

Su propia saliva es suficiente para empezar, pero va a necesitar más que eso si pretenden llegar a alguna parte. Se aleja lo suficiente para abrir un cajón y sacar una botella de lubricante de allí, abriéndola y salteándose la parte donde se pregunta a qué punto de su vida llegó que necesita tener lubricante en cada habitación de la casa.

Harry lo mira sobre su hombro y Louis deliberadamente mantiene contacto visual mientras se humedece los dedos. Lo está matando, sabe Louis, no poder tocarlo para nada, tener que contenerse. Louis piensa en molestarlo un poco más, pero sabe que no puede. Está demasiado ido ahora.

Empuja dos dedos dentro, rápido y fácil, y las caderas de Harry pegan una sacudida ante estar repentinamente lleno. Harry ya está bastante resbaloso, y Louis sabe que no tomará mucho tiempo hasta que esté listo, ya puede sentir su cuerpo darle más espacio con el que trabajar. Eso es bueno, porque Louis sigue totalmente vestido y ya puede sentir su camisa pegarse a su espalda y si su polla no recibe atención pronto, va a morir. Mete un tercer dedo dentro y toma un ritmo veloz, y Harry se mece con él, cambiando el ángulo de sus caderas para que Louis toque ese punto cada vez.

“Lou,” dice Harry, finalmente encontrando su voz. “Por favor, Lou, quiero tocarte.”

Louis cierra los ojos, tomando una respiración temblorosa, y saca los dedos.

“Ven aquí, entonces.”

El último delgado hilo de auto-control de Harry se quiebra al oír esas palabras, y repentinamente es derribado al suelo, las manos de Harry haciéndose un puño en su nuca mientras choca sus bocas juntas. Aterriza acostado sobre su espalda, Harry a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y ha estado en esta posición antes, pero nunca imaginó que volvería a pasar en el piso de su cocina con Harry vestido de mucama francesa. Harry se sienta, arrastrando sus manos por su pecho y sacándole los tirantes. Su vincha está colgando del costado derecho de su cabeza.

“Luces ridículo,” dice Louis.

Harry sólo le sonríe y, Dios, no recuerda haber querido otra cosa alguna vez. “Sólo para ti,” dice.

Se inclina y besa a Louis nuevamente, haciéndolo durar mientras saca la camisa de su pantalón y la desabotona. Ninguno de los dos tiene la paciencia para quitarle toda la camisa a Louis, así que Harry sólo la deja abierta y cambia su atención a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Se las arregla para lidiar con el cierre sin sacar su lengua de la boca de Louis, pero se separa para bajárselos.

“Eh, espera,” dice Harry, levantándose torpemente. Louis está por protestar cuando es confrotado por la vista de Harry bajándose las bragas por sus largas piernas y decide que probablemente debería callarse para siempre. Harry se las saca y las patea a un costado antes de volver a treparse sobre Louis, su trasero desnudo sobre sus muslos, y Louis nunca ha odiado tanto los pantalones.

Harry encuentra nuevamente la pretina, y Louis siente que podría llorar de alivio cuando la mano de Harry se cierra a su alrededor. Harry le da un par de rudos tirones sólo para provocar, y Louis supone que en realidad lo merece, pero luego está levantando su trasero para bajar los pantalones y ropa interior de Louis y Louis puede sentir los mosaicos fríos contra su piel.

Harry se estira y extrae el lubricante de debajo de la mesa, sin perder tiempo antes de lubricar a Louis. Ninguno de los dos va a durar mucho y ambos lo saben. Louis sólo está feliz de que Harry ya esté abierto y listo, porque necesita estar dentro suyo, como, ahora mismo. Harry se alza y agarra la polla de Louis, y Louis lo agarra por los muslos para estabilizarlo.

“¿Listo?” pregunta Harry, mirándolo a los ojos.

Louis entierra sus dedos en la piel de Harry. “Sí.”

Harry se hunde en él en una controlada y continua acción, ojos cerrados y boca abierta mientras Louis se desliza dentro suyo. Es tan bueno, ese primer empuje tirante y el suave calor posterior, y Louis quiere echar su cabeza hacia atrás y permitir que el sentimiento se apodere de él, pero no puede quitar los ojos de Harry. Ve el momento en el que llega a ese punto dentro suyo, ve la respiración de Harry entrecortarse y su pecho tensionándose bajo la tela, y luego toca fondo y el trasero de Harry está sobre sus muslos.

Se quedan así por un momento, las manos de Harry sobre el pecho de Louis y Louis intentando recuperar el aliento, y entonces Harry mueve las caderas y cada nervio del cuerpo de Louis ve blanco.

Es frenético después de eso, ambos maldiciendo y jadeando y moviéndose juntos. Las manos de Louis se mueven desde los muslos de Harry hasta su trasero, deslizándose bajo la falda y guiándolo para cada embestida. Harry se inclina hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus manos, y la vista es algo que Louis sabe que jamás en la vida olvidará, la larga línea del cuerpo de Harry y los músculos de sus hombros, seda negra y encaje blanco, y el modo en que su garganta se mueve cada vez que Louis empuja dentro. No puede en realidad ver el lugar en que sus cuerpos se unen, tapado por la falda de Harry, pero de algún modo lo hace incluso mejor.

Puede sentir su orgasmo comenzando a construirse en sus tripas, y quiere a Harry con él, quiere que vayan al borde juntos. Saca una de sus manos del trasero de Harry y la lleva al frente, y cuando agarra su pene, Harry da una sacudida hacia adelante, su cuerpo curvándose sobre el de Louis en un tenso arco. Entierra sus uñas en los hombros de Louis mientras su mano se mueve bajo la falda.

“Cerca,” jadea Harry, inclinando la cabeza para besar torpemente el cuello de Louis. “Muy cerca, Lou.”

“Vamos,” dice Louis, y es mucho, no puede durar más tiempo, no con Harry ajustado a su alrededor y húmedo en su garganta y duro en su mano. “Vamos, Haz.”

Le da un giro más a su muñeca y Harry se tensa y a ambos los golpea al mismo tiempo. Las caderas de Louis se alzan del suelo mientras se viene con un grito, y Harry está allí con él, su rostro enterrado en su hombro.

Se siente como que les toma años calmarse. Cuando el cerebro de Louis vuelve a funcionar, se da cuenta que Harry ha colapsado encima suyo. Sabe que no es sólo por el peso y el sentimiento de seda húmeda pegándose a su estómago, sino también porque hay una vincha sobre su rostro.

“Eso,” dice finalmente Louis, acostado en el suelo de su cocina en su mayoría vestido con un adulto vestido de mucama francesa colapsado sobre su pecho en un coma sexual, “fue inesperado.”

“Tú lo dices,” murmura Harry, su voz viniendo de algún lugar del cuello de su camisa. Harry finalmente se mueve, saliendo de Louis y acomodándose en el suelo a su lado. Estira sus piernas y le sonríe al techo como si estuviera contento con el cosmos. “Bragas de encaje. Nota tomada.”

“Cállate,” dice Louis.

Se las arreglan para eventualmente levantarse, después de unos minutos más en el piso intentando reunir las energías para moverse. Harry se saca el vestido por la cabeza y Louis termina de sacarse la ropa y lo dejan todo en la pila de ropa para lavar. Se duchan y se cepillan los dientes juntos y luego Louis apaga la luz y ambos se acuestan en la cama.

Ha pasado un mes o algo así desde que Harry comenzó a quedarse a dormir así, y no es algo que Louis haya planeado ni nada. Sólo recuerda una noche en su cama, follado y feliz y cálido contra el pecho de Harry, escuchándose a sí mismo decir, “Quédate.” Y Harry lo hizo.

Esta noche, Harry presiona un suave, mentolado beso en sus labios y se acomoda a su lado, y Duchess se hace una bolita a sus pies. Louis se da cuenta mientras siente el cuerpo de Harry relajarse en el sueño que no tiene idea de quién está ganando.


	12. Doce

LOUIS

Muy bien, quizá “total y absoluto imbécil” fue un poco duro, y quizá “si hubiese querido esta clase de incompetencia le habría pagado a mi puto gato para que lo haga” fue una pobre elección de palabras. Quizá Louis sólo se dejó llevar un poco. Realmente, sin embargo, Louis sostiene que si el tarado hubiese hecho su trabajo correctamente la primera vez, todo esto no sería un problema, así que sigue siendo la víctima en este caso.

De todos modos, el hecho permanece: faltan dos semanas para la noche de estreno de Grease, Louis sólo tiene la mitad del set completo, y su diseñador le dijo que se vaya a la mierda.

Esto no es bueno. Esto es muy, muy malo.

Envía una nota a todo el colegio en los anuncios de media mañana de que hay una reunión obligatoria para el elenco y el crew en su aula durante el período del almuerzo y pasa el resto de la mañana intentando no perder su jodida cabeza. Se concentra en armar los planes para el set en su lugar, anotando lo que ha sido hecho y lo que debe hacerse, haciendo lista tras lista tras lista mientras le reza a los dioses del teatro amateur que su presupuesto pueda con esto.

Finalmente el almuerzo llega y todos abarrotan su aula —incluso Niall, Harry y Zayn en el fondo— y se acomoda frente a todos y aclara su garganta.

“Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros,” dice Louis. “Todos lucen frescos y encantadores hoy.”

Una risa se desata en el grupo, y del otro lado de la habitación Harry mueve su cabello y le guiña. Louis hace un fuerte esfuerzo para no devolverle la sonrisa. Es un profesional, maldita sea.

“Estoy seguro de que todos sienten curiosidad de por qué les robé el precioso tiempo del almuerzo, así que les explicaré,” continúa Louis. “Hablé con el señor Collins, nuestro diseñador, hoy. Pueden haber notado que no ha estado del todo al día con la agenda de construcción. Desafortunadamente, debido a que es un idiota incompetente,” Louis inhala antes de continuar, “ya no va a trabajar con nosotros.”

Por el hecho de que nadie se levante de su pupitre en estado de pánico, Louis sabe que nadie en la multitud tiene idea de la magnitud de esto.

“También desafortunadamente, no tengo a nadie más que lo haga, así que también me voy a volver el diseñador del set,” les dice Louis, paseando frente a su escritorio. “Eso significa que de ahora en adelante, si no estoy aquí, voy a estar en el teatro trabajando en el set. Por suerte, la mayoría de las piezas más grandes ya fueron construidas, pero todavía hay una enorme cantidad de trabajo que hacer. Así que por eso los llamé.”

Se estira hacia el escritorio y agarra los planos del set, desenrrollándolos sobre el pizarrón y pegando las esquinas. Tiene un modelo tridimensional en el teatro, pero esto será suficiente por ahora.

“He resaltado las partes ya completas en rojo,” explica Louis, apuntando a los diferentes niveles y plataformas que ha marcado. “Estos pedazos ya han sido hechos pero no pintados o vestidos para el escenario. Son en su mayoría las cosas grandes. Pero entonces está esto.” Agarra una hoja de papel de su escritorio y lo pega al pizarrón junto con los planos, arrastrando su dedo por el papel para mostrar lo mucho que ha escrito. “Esta es una lista de todo lo demás. Tenemos una decente cantidad de utilería hasta ahora, pero aún tenemos ventanas que alinear y puertas que colgar y un par de autos falsos que construir, y luego todo debe ser pintado y vestido, por el frente y por detrás. Y para rematar, debemos reemplazar dos reflectores, lo que requerirá fuerza.”

Louis toma un paso hacia atrás, dejando que todo se asiente por un momento antes de volver a pasearse frente a su escritorio. “Tenemos dos semanas hasta la noche de estreno, una semana hasta que el set tenga que estar estructuralmente listo para los ensayos en el escenario. Tenemos los planos, tenemos los materiales, tenemos el poder. Sé que al menos algunos de ustedes han tenido suficiente carpintería como para que puedan usar una pistola de clavos sin matar a nadie. Odio pedirles que hagan esto, pero necesito su ayuda. Los he visto en los ensayos. Sé que les importa esta obra, y sé que quieren que sea genial tanto como yo. Así que, ¿qué piensan? ¿Levantamos las manos? ¿Cuántos de ustedes crean tener el tiempo para venir y ayudar?”

Louis alza su propia mano y mantiene la respiración, esperando que al menos una docena esté dispuesta a ayudar una tarde o dos. Lo que tiene en su lugar son docenas de manos alzándose por toda la habitación, extras y protagonistas y crew. Y en el fondo del aula, Harry, Zayn y Niall tienen las manos alzadas también. A veces olvida, supone, que no está solo en esto.

“Brillante,” dice Louis, sonriendo ampliamente.

Pega un horario en la puerta y una hoja para anotarse mientras lista las horas y los días en que estará trabajando y todos anotan sus nombres al irse, llenando las páginas con promesas de ayudar. También anuncia que a pesar de que tienen un ensayo de nueve horas el sábado, agregará tiempo para construir el set al final. Todos parecen tomarse las noticias con calma, benditos.

Luego del ensayo de esa noche, conduce a casa solo, separándose con Harry en el estacionamiento. Irse a casa con Harry probablemente resultará en sexo, lo cual probablemente le daría algo de la relajación que necesita, pero también necesita dormir más. Harry le hace ojitos de cachorro mientras se mete en el auto, pero Louis sabe que en realidad no lo siente. Harry está lidiando con un curso, trabajo y ayudarlo con el musical. Probablemente necesite descansar más que Louis.

Desde que el sexo está fuera de la mesa —literal y figurativamente— Louis vuelve a su próxima-mejor técnica de relajación: vino y realities. Lo ha ayudado por años, no va a defraudarlo ahora. Se acomoda en su sofá con una botella de Shiraz, Duchess, y un dolor de cabeza debido al estrés que se le irá después de dos o tres copas.

El teléfono de Louis suena en medio de sus gritos hacia The X Factor. Normalmente lo ignoraría, pero cuando ve la pantalla es Stan llamando, lo que significa que Stan está haciendo lo mismo que él.

Atiende la llamada y grita “¿Estás viendo esta mierda?” saltándose cualquier saludo.

“La estoy viendo, ¡pero no la puedo jodidamente creer!” grita Stan como respuesta. “¡Ella era lo mejor que este programa ha visto en años, no hay modo de que no la hayan votado! No hay puto modo.”

“No a menos que este país sea incluso más estúpido de lo que creí,” dice Louis, agarrando su copa y dando un largo trago. “Esto es mierda.”

“Una total mierda,” concuerda Stan. “Dios, no estoy seguro si siquiera terminaré la temporada.”

Louis sólo ríe, mirando los créditos pasar. “Sí lo harás.”

Stan sonríe. “Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Aún así, lo miraré con resentimiento. Si ese bastardo con reflejos gana, pondré un pie en mi televisor.”

“Bien,” dice Louis, reclinándose en su sofá. “Pero luego no vengas llorando a pedirme que te grabe episodios de Top Gear.”

“Por mi honor,” dice Stan. Louis puede oírlo morder y masticar algo antes de continuar. “Bueno, Lou, desde que te he estafado en atender el teléfono mediante el inteligente ardid de un reality, ¿podrías contarme de tu vida? ¿De la cual no sé nada?”

Louis se pasa una mano por el pelo y ríe ante eso. No puede negarlo, ha estado ocupado como el infierno desde— bueno, desde que puede recordar, pero especialmente últimamente. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Stan y él se pusieron al día, y en silencio agradece por amigos que se toman el tiempo de rastrearlo cuando se aleja.

“¿Qué quieres saber?” Louis pregunta, sabiendo que Stan oirá su oops, lo siento, soy un tarado en su voz.

“¿Qué tienes para decir?” replica Stan. Louis se recuesta en el sillón, va a tomar un rato.

Le cuenta de sus clases, contando historias de respuestas particularmente horribles en los exámenes y esa vez que una chica se desmayó durante una improvisación y nadie se dio cuenta de que no estaba actuando como por cinco minutos. Le habla de esa semana en la que su puto auto se rompió —de nuevo— y tuvo que enfrentar los horrores del transporte público. Le cuenta sobre la obra, sobre Duchess, sobre su mamá. Le habla sobre Zayn, y la continua persecución de Liam, que Stan apoya por inexplicables motivos. Casi le cuenta sobre el incidente de la pelea del bar, pero entonces recuerda cómo ese particular fiasco comenzó y decide saltárselo.

Se saltea totalmente a Harry, de hecho, recordando a Stan buscando pistas en Navidad y sabiendo que su voz lo delatará si lo menciona. De hecho, está en medio de felicitarse silenciosamente por su admirable autocensura cuando la voz de Stan rompe sus pensamientos.

“¿Así que todavía sigues viendo a ese Harry, entonces?”

Louis farfulla y casi tira su copa al piso. Sólo sus muchos años de experiencia de beber en el sofá lo salvan. “¿Qué? ¿Cómo te— ¿Qué?”

“Bueno,” dice Stan. “Si no lo estuvieras, o si las cosas hubiesen acabado mal, te la hubieras pasado quejándote al respecto y gimiendo sobre cómo el amor está muerto y sobre por qué nadie te escucha, bla bla bla, mátame por favor. Y no lo estás, lo que debe significar que las cosas siguen bien, ¿sí?”

Louis hace una mueca de dolor al escucharse a sí mismo tan resumido. ¿Es realmente tan aburrido? “Sí, las cosas aún están. Uh. Pasando. Aún me siento positivo sobre toda la situación.”

Stan bufa. “Bueno, dile hola a tu ‘situación’ de mi parte entonces, ¿sí? Deberías traerlo a Doncaster uno de estos días, estoy seguro de que a tu familia le encantará conocerlo.”

“Nosotros realmente— no hacemos ese tipo de cosas, en realidad,” dice Louis, haciendo lo mejor posible para no imaginar a Harry en la cocina de su madre. “Aún es una cosa casual, si es que puedes llamarlo cosa.”

“Bueno, lo que sea que sea, o no sea, o como sea que estés siendo estúpido al respecto, me alegro,” dice Stan, con el tipo de cansada honestidad en la que se ha vuelto espantosamente bueno durante los últimos años. “Suenas muy bien, Lou. Lo digo en serio.”

“¿Sí?” dice Louis, incapaz de responder de otro modo.

Hay otras personas a las que puede mentirle, pero a Stan no. Stan sabe cosas, okay. Especialmente sobre él. Un día en sexto grado Louis había ido a la escuela y Stan sabía que su gato había muerto a pesar de que él no le había dicho. Es raro y probablemente el único modo en que Louis sabe algo de sí mismo.

Y no es eso solamente. Es que Stan es probablemente la única persona en el mundo que sabe de cada parte de la vida de Louis antes de que empacara sus cosas y huyera de Doncaster, todas las cosas entre sus dieciocho y veintidós que hizo que su interior se volviese oscuro y amargo. Es probablemente la única persona que realmente, propiamente sabe lo que significa que una persona haga feliz a Louis. Es la única persona que en serio entiende la importancia de aquello.

Así que si Stan piensa que Harry es bueno para él, debe haber algo bueno.

“Sí,” dice Stan. “No lo sé, suenas más emocionado sobre tu vida de lo que has sonado en un largo tiempo. Ser follado por un muy agradable y muy atractivo joven probablemente ayude con ello, aunque no puedo estar seguro.”

“Púdrete,” ríe Louis, pero, bueno. No es como si se equivocara. “Tú también suenas bien, hombre, ¿alguna persona secreta en tu vida de la que deba enterarme?”

“Nah, sigo esperando a que me vuelvas una mujer honesta,” bromea Stan, y Louis nunca va a dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con él de nuevo.

Los dos se quedan hablando hasta medianoche, con Louis haciendo ocasionales viajes a la cocina en búsqueda de algo que comer mientras charlan. El resto de la conversación se basa en despotricaciones sobre programas de televisión y chistes internos, los cuales la mayoría Louis no podría explicarle a un extraño incluso si intentara, la clase de conversación errante que dura por horas sin que nadie lo note. Es agradable hablar con Stan, porque no tiene que intentar. Es fácil y es sólo para ellos dos. Si es honesto, estar con Harry se siente así la mayor parte del tiempo, y quizá por eso es tan fácil para Stan notar lo que sea que tiene con Harry— ya sabe cómo es Louis cuando está cómodo con alguien.

Está a mitad de revivir una cosa embarazosa que le pasó a Stan cuando tenían catorce cuando su teléfono vibra contra su oreja, y cambia al altavoz para poder chequear el mensaje que acaba de llegarle. Es de Harry, y ya se siente sonreír incluso antes de abrirlo.

recién estaba en la ducha y casi me resbalo y me mato porque recordé eso que dijiste el otro día sobre los avocados y no podía parar de reír, sólo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para recordarte que eres muy gracioso y que me gustas mucho y también que estoy desnudo ahora mismo ;) xx

Stan debe escuchar el sonido complacido que hace, porque hay un tono como que sabe en su voz cuando pregunta, “¿Algo que quieras contarme?” 

“Nope,” dice Louis con una sonrisa de suficiencia, lo cual es una respuesta muy propia. Stan sólo ríe, y Louis devuelve la sonrisa a pesar de que sabe que Stan no puede verlo.

“Lo que digas, Lou,” dice Stan. “Muy bien, estoy mirando la hora y probablemente debería dejarte ir así puedes descansar para el infierno que causes mañana.” Louis mira su teléfono y murmura un asentimiento. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. “Fue muy bueno hablar contigo,” continúa Stan.

“Lo mismo,” dice Louis, y lo dice en serio. “Y prometo ser menos mierda y no dejar que pase tanto hasta que hablemos de nuevo.”

“Más te vale, cretino,” dice Stan descaradamente. Hace una pausa entonces, y Louis puede oírlo pensar. “Y seriamente, es bueno escucharte sonar tan feliz. Cuidate, Lou. Sólo, tipo, déjate ser un poco feliz, ¿sí?”

“Estás siendo suave conmigo, Stanley,” dice Louis, pero está sonriendo.

“Cállate,” dice Stan. “Eres el peor.”

Louis cuelga riendo y camina lentamente al baño para cepillarse los dientes y prepararse para la cama. Duchess está sentada en la mesada al lado del lavabo, y frota su cabeza contra el estómago de Louis.

“Hola, bebé,” dice Louis, pasando su pulgar entre sus orejas. Ella ronronea, y Louis sonríe, y cuando alza la mirada y ve su reflejo en el espejo, casi no reconoce a la persona que le devuelve la mirada.

La persona que lo mira no está cansada y tensa y miserable. Es más suave en los bordes, más cálida en los ojos, más feliz. Luce más joven, con hombros que no lucen tan caídos. Se ve bien.

Piensa de nuevo en lo que Stan le dijo, sólo déjate ser un poco feliz, ¿sí? y piensa que si esto es lo que Harry le hace, quizá no tiene por qué estar asustado. Cuando lo mira de ese modo, desde donde ha estado últimamente, no es tan difícil de ver. Algo que saca estas viejas y oxidadas partes de él nuevamente por primera vez en años no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Todo este tiempo ha estado esperando que el otro zapato caiga y se ha dicho que mientras mantenga las cosas bajo control no dolerá cuando finalmente Harry se harte de él, ¿pero y si eso nunca pasa? ¿Si Harry nunca se va?

Louis cierra los ojos y abre el grifo, escuchando el familiar crujido de las cañerías, y decide dejar de pensar por el resto de la noche.

*******************

Los ensayos de sábado siempre, siempre son una locura. Hay algún tipo de histeria específica sobre un ensayo de sábado, como un campamento de verano y un turno de noche y una claustrofobia y teatro musical todo junto en una enorme bola de locura. Siempre está emocionado por ellos porque aunque son extenuantes, siempre se siente bien hacer tantas cosas de una vez. Y también son una locura, y siempre hay algo muy gracioso, y todos tienen un descanso a la mitad en el que ordenan pizza sentados en el escenario.

Louis extraña eso sobre actuar, todo el aspecto de ser parte del equipo. Técnicamente el director sigue siendo parte del equipo, pero hay algo en ser un engranaje en la máquina, algo en el modo en que conectas con las personas cuando todos están en el mismo nivel intentando crear algo, que simplemente no se parece a nada. Extraña sentir el tipo de camaradería que viene con una maratón de ensayos tarde por la noche y presentaciones frente a un grupo de tus amigos. Extraña ser parte de algo más grande que él mismo.

Es casi tan bueno, sin embargo, sentir que le está dando eso a sus chicos, así que se las arreglará. Aparte, tiene un trabajo que hacer y una obra que presentar y un maldito set que terminar.

El ensayo está programado para durar desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, lo que significa que Louis tendrá a los niños por cuatro horas antes de que la escuela ya no le permita retenerlos. Esas son cuatro horas para hacer la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible mientras tiene la mayor cantidad de poder humano posible. Además del elenco y el crew, Niall metió a unos de los chicos de la orquesta y Zayn movió los hilos con el departamento de arte y Harry se las arregló para engatusar a algunos de los chicos del equipo que no están ya en la obra. Quiere decir que sus amigos son independientemente increíbles, pero también está ofreciendo pizza gratis a todo a quien vaya a ayudar, así que no cree que sus estudiantes estén actuando solamente por la bondad de sus corazones.

En un punto, llama a uno de los chicos de la orquesta, uno de los líderes, para agradecerle, y la chica de cabello rizado sólo lo mira con confusión. “Él nos lo pidió,” dice, apuntando a Niall. “Es una leyenda, haríamos lo que sea por él.” Louis se hace una nota mental de preguntarle a Niall cómo puede él también volver a sus estudiantes unos buenos soldaditos.

La persona que sí está actuando por la bondad de su corazón es Liam, quien le envió un texto a Zayn en la semana para decirle que finalmente tiene un día libre el fin de semana y preguntar si Louis aún necesita su ayuda. Zayn ha estado ansioso al respecto toda la semana, aunque ha estado sorprendentemente callado. Louis asume que probablemente debe estar lidiando con ello mediante la escritura de poemas sobre la compasiva alma de Liam en la piel de topo en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero o algo por el estilo. Sólo puede imaginar lo que Zayn hará cuando Liam se presente en carne y hueso esa noche, como fue arreglado.

Eso es más tarde, sin embargo, y por ahora Louis sólo necesita concentrarse en el ensayo. Puede usar el prospecto de reírse de Zayn como la zanahoria para poder sobrellevar lo que promete ser un largo, largo día. La ayuda extra no se supone que debe llegar hasta las seis, pero Harry, Niall y Zayn estarán cerca todo el día para ayudar a hacer el mayor progreso posible con el set por sí mismos mientras Louis supervisa todo el ensayo. No van a tener los disfraces hasta el lunes, pero al menos ha tenido a todo el elenco sabiéndose las líneas de memoria por semanas y ya casi nadie se tropieza consigo mismo durante las coreografías. La obra en sí está luciendo genial, y se siente agradecido por el elenco y crew que tiene. Si tuviera un poco más de dinero en el presupuesto, les compraría un pastel.

Muy bien, entonces. Nueve de la mañana. Louis suelta un suspiro y abandona la mesa de utilería por la que se ha preocupado en el backstage.

Mientras sale de detrás de la cortina, supervisa su dominio. El escenario está repleto de los minions de Niall calentando las voces, benditos. No puede imaginar que a ninguno de ellos le importe, pero está bastante seguro de que seguirían a Niall a las puertas del Infierno, y han aparecido en multitud. Si entrecierra lo suficiente los ojos, puede vislumbrar a Niall y Harry en la cabina de sonido al fondo, toqueteando los controles y las luces. Zayn tiene un telón de fondo en el suelo y está sacando latas de pintura y rodillos. El elenco y el crew están dando vueltas alrededor, luciendo medio dormidos pero al menos presentes y vivos, lo que es bueno. Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Louis hace un sonido contento y camina al centro del escenario. Hora de trabajar.

Y, honestamente, el ensayo pasa tan suave como Louis podría pedir. Es todo como recuerda que los ensayos de sábado son, pero su elenco es tan sólido que incluso con todo este caos, sólo debe corregirlos un par de veces y la mayor parte del tiempo puede permitirles tener todas las repeticiones del show como cabe en nueve horas. Tiene que debérselo a Stuart por tomar su asignación como protagonista con el corazón y asumir el liderazgo del elenco, porque su energía es infecciosa y hace que todos a su alrededor sean mejores sólo por estar cerca suyo. Está por todos lados, diciendo líneas cuando otros actores las olvidan y ayudando a los chicos del equipo de Harry cuando les cuesta una parte difícil de la coreografía. Louis lo ve explicarle una parte especialmente compleja a Mike Kendall y se siente muy orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, distintas partes del set son armadas a su alrededor. Harry y Niall tienen los reflectores listos para ser alzados en cuanto el escenario deje de ser usado, y Zayn ha terminado gran parte de la pintura básica y ha empezado con los sombreados y los detalles. Tiene ahora a Harry en alguna parte del backstage intentando terminar uno de los autos de mentira mientras Niall está ocupado haciendo unos cambios con la banda. Todo está uniéndose, y Louis aún no pudo recuperar su aliento, pero siente que van a poder lograrlo.

Zayn desaparece alrededor de las cinco y media, y Louis lo encuentra en el vestuario de los varones, inclinándose ante un espejo y revolviendo su cabello frenéticamente. Claro, casi lo había olvidado. Se supone que Liam llega en media hora.

Se inclina contra la puerta, observando el triste espectáculo. “¿Preparándote para crear una tormenta en las playas, bebé?”

“Cállate,” dice Zayn sin siquiera mirarlo.

“Si le gustan los hombres te prometo que ya quiere follarte,” dice Louis, y Zayn rueda los ojos. “Y si no le gustan, el peinado correcto no le hará cambiar de opinión.”

Zayn presiona los labios juntos frente al espejo. “Me calma,” dice, volteándose y empujándolo mientras pasa por la puerta. “Y esto no se trata de follarlo. Esto es romance, Tommo.” Bambolea las cejas y desaparece en el backstage.

“¡Si alguien folla en mi set, tendré tus pelotas, Malik!” grita Louis detrás suyo.

Escuchando un suave jadeo detrás suyo, voltea para ver una chica de año 10 que acaba de salir del vestidor de mujeres. “¿No deberías estar con los de la orquesta? Ve,” dice, haciendo gestos para ahuyentarla con sus manos. Se escabulle con un chillido, luciendo escandalizada de algún modo.

Louis termina el ensayo a las seis con un discurso sobre lo orgulloso que está de ellos y un descanso de quince minutos antes de dividir distintos proyectos entre los alumnos y ponerlos a trabajar en el set. Un número decente de chicos del equipo se presentan, así como más de la orquesta y reclutas del club de arte de Zayn, y todos juntos tienen un equipo bastante grande. Los niños con inclinaciones artísticas son puestos a pintar, mientras cualquiera con fuerza es puesto a ayudar a montar los reflectores y al resto se les reparte pistolas de clavos y martillos y cinta métrica.

Aparte de la hora en la que Zayn se la pasa enfurruñado porque Liam le envía un mensaje de que recibió una llamada inesperada y tardará más de lo esperado, es una noche productiva. Louis se siente con bastante confianza cuando junta a los niños para otro “masivo gracias” y los deja ir.

No dura, sin embargo. Una vez que los niños se van y sólo quedan ellos cuatro, todo está abierto frente a ellos y es imposible que les queden tantas putas cosas por hacer. ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? ¿Cómo puede ser que quede tanto? ¿Es acaso una clase de chiste cósmico? ¿Dos piezas sin terminar aparecen cada vez que acaban una? Si los autos de utilería andasen, Louis seriamente consideraría acostarse en el piso y rogarle a Harry que le pase por encima con uno.

Mira a Zayn, quien mira a Niall, quien mira a Harry, quien lo mira a él, y todos sólo se quedan allí parados mirando al set. Sólo. Mirándolo.

“¿Ordeno más pizzas, entonces?” dice Niall.

Y así terminan una hora más tarde, recostados sobre sus espaldas con pizzas a medio comer por todo el set y sin nada de progreso desde que los alumnos se fueron. Louis yace sobre el bar de soda que crearon para la escena de la cena con su cabeza usando un montón de tela que en algún punto debe ser transformada en cortinas como almohada. Puede que nunca vuelva a moverse de allí.

Por supuesto, es entonces cuando la puerta del teatro se abre y el calvario llega.

“¡Hola!” anuncia Liam, saltando al escenario con una sonrisa. “¡Perdón que llegué tan tarde!”

Tiene una flannel sin estampado sobre una remera blanca y botas de trabajo y luce tan fresco como el jodido rocío de la mañana. No tiene un cinturón de herramientas, pero tiene una lona maltratada y una mochila de cuero colgando del hombro. Zayn parece demasiado exhausto como para hacer más que tornarse de un poco atractivo color rojo y ahogarse un poco con la boca llena de pizza.

Louis suspira. Realmente tenía ganas de tirarle mierda a Zayn toda la noche, pero ya no. Se siente exhausto y algo inadecuado sólo con mirar a Liam, y está gastando lo que queda de su energía.

Liam está parado en el escenario, sonriéndoles con las manos juntas sobre su pecho. Nadie se mueve.

“¿Dónde quieres que empiece?” le pregunta Liam.

“No lo sé,” dice Louis, más al cosmos que al propio Liam. “Ya no sé.”

“Perdón,” dice Zayn, habiendo eliminado la pizza de su tráquea. “Estamos aquí desde las nueve de la mañana. Estamos un poco muertos.”

“¡Luce genial, sin embargo!” dice Liam. Se acerca un poco a ellos, y desde esta cercanía Louis puede ver energía irradiando de él. Duele. “Un par de horas más de trabajo y estará listo.” Los cuatro gruñen ante eso.

“Aw, vamos,” dice Liam. “No será tan malo. ¡Podemos hacerlo divertido! Aquí, empezaremos con esto—” Camina hasta una mesa de utilería sin terminar y levanta un lado. “Niall, levanta el otro lado, ¿sí? ¿Niall?”

Niall sólo lo mira.

“Zayn, recoge tu persona,” dice Louis. Zayn sólo mueve un brazo inútilmente.

“Muy bien,” dice Liam, dejando caer su mochila sobre el escenario y agachándose para abrir el cierre. “Sospeché que esto podría ser un problema. Para su suerte, tenemos una forma de lidiar con esto en mi trabajo.”

Liam saca un paquete de seis Red Bull fuera de la mochila y los apoya sobre el escenario frente a él.

Bueno. Ese es un interesante giro de eventos.

Varias latas de Red Bull y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Louis tiene que admitir que ha alcanzado un segundo aliento. Y un tercero. Y un cuarto. Es un puto tornado, de hecho, al igual que los demás, incontrolables por la combinación de químicos y cansancio y la energía de los otros. Louis está intentando descifrar los esquemas del set, pero es un pandemonium y Niall está literalmente en el techo y hay manchas de grasa por todos lados y Harry está arrojándole pizza a las personas.

“¡Qué tiro!” exclama Louis, maníaco en su voz de anunciador mientras un pedazo de pizza aterriza en la cara de Zayn. “¡Directo en el rostro de Zayn Malik! ¡Excelente forma!” La porción se desliza fuera del rostro de Zayn y aterriza del lado del queso en el piso. “¡Y consigue el aterrizaje! Oh, ¡va a tener una gran puntuación!”

“Quisiera agradecerle a mi mamá,” dice Harry, cubriéndose el corazón con una mano. En algún lugar arriba, Niall comienza a cantar Dios Salve a la Reina. “Y también a Louis Tomlinson, cuyo trasero me ha inspirado incluso en mis momentos más oscuros.”

“Y yo que pensé que era mi brillante personalidad,” replica Louis.

“Lou, no hay nadie que tenga una personalidad que supere a tu trasero,” dice Harry con un guiño. “Lamento decepcionarte.” Louis transforma su rostro en decepción falsa antes de pellizcarle el pezón, complacido cuando Harry chilla y aleja su mano.

Louis mira alrededor en búsqueda de otra víctima y encuentra a Zayn al costado del escenario, limpiándose la salsa de pizza con una servilleta con una expresión en el rostro que es una pareja mezcla de ciega afección canina y pánico total. Louis se acerca para mirarlo más de cerca, pero las cosas no se vuelven más claras.

“¿Qué es esa expresión en tu rostro?” pregunta Louis, entrecerrando los ojos e hincando un dedo en la mejilla de Zayn. “Luces como si intentaras no vomitar poodles.”

“Louis,” dice Zayn. “Liam está aquí.”

“Sí, lo sé, Zayn,” repone Louis. “Ha estado aquí por una hora.”

“No, pero, como que,” dice Zayn. “Está aquí. Con, con las herramientas. Y construyendo cosas. Oh, Dios mío.”

“¿Estás teniendo un infarto?” inquiere Louis cuando Zayn tira la segunda lata de pintura en los últimos diez segundos. Zayn parece haber perdido el control de sus manos. Y de su cara. ¿Es posible lucir aterrorizado y excitado al mismo tiempo?

“Está tan bueno,” dice Zayn. “Está tan bueno y creo que el Red Bull me está dando palpitaciones y voy a morir. Y es tan encantador y tan bueno con sus manos, y construyendo cosas y oh dios mío quémierdaeseso.”

La voz de Zayn asciende a un tono sólo audible para algunos perros, y Louis mira sobre su hombro para encontrar a Liam poniéndose un cinturón de herramientas alrededor de la cintura después de haberlo buscado en su mochila. El cinturón combina con las botas. Oh, Louis va a burlarse de Zayn por semanas.

“Yo,” dice Zayn, y luego todo lo que sale de su boca son sonidos incoherentes. Louis levanta la botella de spray de agua entre las latas de pintura y le dispara al rostro.

“Compórtate,” dice mientras Zayn escupe y se seca con las mangas.

“Hey, Zayn,” llama Liam. Zayn se congela. “¿Quieres mostrarme la parte que necesitas lijada?”

“¡Sí!” dice Zayn, incorporándose sobre sus pies.

“Sí, apuesto a que quieres,” murmura Louis mientras Zayn se escabulle para mostrarle a Liam, enviándole una mirada ligeramente homicida sobre su hombro. Louis le saca la lengua y considera decirle que tiene una mancha de pintura en el rostro, pero se lo guarda. Porque es gracioso. Y porque es distraído por las manos de Harry en su cintura y su mandíbula acomodándose sobre su hombro.

“Esto es lo mejor,” dice Harry, riendo. “Esto es incluso mejor que el lavado de autos, y ni siquiera tenemos que hacer nada. ¿Viste el rostro de Zayn? Pido ser padrino de bodas.”

“Patrañas,” ríe Louis, volteando y alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies para llegar al rostro de Harry, sus manos aún en su cintura. “Ese puesto es mío, entrometido. Conozco a Zayn desde mucho antes que tú. No puedes sólo llegar y quitarme mi lugar. Tenemos historia.”

Harry sonríe malvadamente. “Verdad, pero claramente lo apoyo más con su épico romance. Además,” agrega, inclinándose sobre la oreja de Louis, “lucirías mejor que yo en un vestido de dama de honor.” Se aleja bailando de la bofetada juguetona de Louis, bajando del escenario y salticando hasta el armario de utilería.

“¿Adónde vas?” pregunta Louis, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sí tiene las piernas para ponerse un vestido, es verdad. Sin embargo, no es él quien tiene el historial de usar falda.

“Voy a ir a subir la calefacción,” susurra Harry. “Veremos si podemos hacer que se quite la flannel.”

Louis arroja su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. “Eres un hombre malvado, Harry Styles.” Harry sólo guiña y se aleja trotando.

Como siempre, Louis se toma un momento para apreciar la vista, y luego voltea hacia el escenario para observar el desastre. Zayn está apuntando a los lugares donde las puertas de utilería deben ser lijadas para que ninguno de los actores se clave una astilla. Liam asiente seriamente, sacando un poco de papel de lija de su cinturón y poniéndose a trabajar. Louis puede ver el atractivo, en verdad puede, con los hombros de Liam y sus mangas arremangadas y el rostro adorablemente fruncido, pero no puede decir que entiende la reacción de Zayn, el modo en que no se ha movido de su lado y está mirando sus manos sin pestañear. Parece darse cuenta después de quince segundos de mirarlo con la boca abierta y se sobresalta, retrocediendo a pintar el telón de fondo al otro lado del escenario. No es mucha mejora, porque no parece ser capaz de pasar un minuto entero sin mirar a Liam.

Liam, por su parte, parece totalmente enfocado en arreglar la puerta, sin mostrar nada de conciencia sobre los ojos de Zayn puestos en él. Están bien combinados en la inconsciencia, entonces, porque Zayn parece no tener idea de que su rodilla izquierda ha estado en una bandeja de pintura por los últimos dos minutos. Va a estar totalmente disgustado cuando se de cuenta que arruinó esos jeans, Louis piensa, pero ahora mismo probablemente no se daría cuenta siquiera de si tuviese gatitos. Liam se saca la flannel —Harry estará muy complacido— y Zayn hace un sonido como de un gato siendo procesado por un camión de basura. Louis puede escucharlo desde la mitad del teatro, pero Liam no alza la mirada, aparentemente muy enfocado en la tarea que tiene. Louis quiere donarlo a la ciencia.

No tiene demasiado tiempo para gastar observando la total desesperanza de Zayn, sin embargo, así que pronto se encuentra armando cortinas y asegurándose que los volantes de los autos puedan girar propiamente. Harry termina de acomodar los reflectores y se le une en el escenario, codeando a Louis emocionadamente y apuntando a la disminución de ropa de Liam sin intentar ser sutil. Zayn sale de su ensueño lo suficiente como para notarlo, y lanza una alfombra que le pega a Harry en la cara, dejando manchas de pintura azul en su mejilla. Harry sólo se la lanza de nuevo y se va a trabajar en la plataforma para Beauty School Dropout.

Después de otra hora o algo así de trabajo frenético, Louis puede sentir su energía comenzar a abandonarlo y abre otro Red Bull. Zayn parece estar desfalleciendo también, mientras se deja caer sobre su espalda y comienza a quejarse. “Hay demasiado,” dice, mirando las luces del escenario. “Morir sería más gentil.”

“¿Morir, Zayn, en serio? Eso puede ser arreglado,” dice Louis, bebiendo un sorbo de Red Bull. Asesinar requeriría más energía de la que tiene ahora. “¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Lo que en verdad quieres?”

“Yo,” dice Zayn, y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. “I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”

De la nada, el torso de Harry medio se deja caer sobre el borde de la pieza del set en la que está trabajando y mira a Zayn con la cabeza dada vuelta. “So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”

“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,” responde Zayn, alzándose sobre sus pies.

Niall tira su pincel dramáticamente. “So tell what you want, what you really really want.”

“I wanna ha,” dice Zayn, moviendo sus caderas. “I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really really really wanna zigga-zig ahhhh.”

Antes de que Louis sepa lo que está pasando, todos se lanzan al coro de “If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,” y Zayn hace un falsetto haciendo eco, “gotta get with my frieeeends,” y hacen una armonía de quinteto como por instinto natural. Harry salta sobre sus pies para girar sus caderas y Niall menea hasta Liam y Louis canta al son lo más fuerte que puede, “Takin’ is too easy but that’s the way it is!”

De repente una voz se alza sobre las demás cuatro y Louis deja de bailar cuando nota que es Liam, un pie subido a un cacharro de pintura, cantando con el corazón, “Watcha think about that, now you know how I feeeeel, say you can handle my love, are you for reeeeeal…”

Los ojos de Louis encuentran a Zayn, que ha tirado todos sus pinceles al piso.

“Puta madre, hombre,” dice Niall. “Puedes cantar.”

Liam se ruboriza de un tono rosado, y Louis siente una empática punzada por Zayn por lo adorable que es. “Gracias, amigo.”

“No, pero, puedes propiamente cantar,” continúa Niall. “Eso es impresionante.”

“No soy tan bueno como Zayn ni nada,” dice Liam. Zayn sólo se queda allí parado, moviendo la boca sin decir nada como un pez muriendo, hasta que Harry tiene piedad y le pone una vieja sábana que han estado usando para cubrir sobre la cabeza.

Después de eso se la pasan cantando, armonizando juntos mientras cantan de todo, desde los Beatles hasta Kanye hasta Bieber. Louis ha estado de acuerdo con incorporar a Liam al grupo desde Navidad, pero se siente más como si en verdad perteneciera, teniendo a Niall haciéndolo tener un duo de Bublé junto a él y a Harry aplaudiendo emocionado cuando revela que puede hacer beatbox. Siempre pensó en la obsesión de Zayn como un entretenido pasatiempo, pero se encuentra genuinamente esperando que funcione. Es un agradable pensamiento, Liam y Zayn y él y Harry y la locura de Niall manteniéndolos todos juntos. Siente que podría funcionar. De todos modos, ha ingerido químicos suficientes para matar a un caballo pequeño, así que quién sabe lo que está pensando.

Aún así, el tiempo va más rápido con los cinco trabajando, y no logran terminar del todo, pero terminan lo suficiente. Así que cuando Harry le dice a Louis que debe irse a casa para tener un par de horas de sueño antes de tener que ir a imprimir un par de fotos para un proyecto, Louis ni siquiera entra en pánico por lo mucho que falta por acabar y en su lugar revuelve el cabello de Harry. Liam también necesita irse, como pasa, y Louis hace oídos sordos al suave quejido que suelta Zayn cuando Liam se saca el cinturón y lo mete en su mochila. Va a guardarse ese particular momento de humillación para cuando lo necesite.

“Muy bien, entonces,” dice Harry sonriendo mientras se inclina para besar la frente manchada de pintura de Louis. “Buena suerte con lo que queda.”

Se une a Liam y camina por el pasillo hacia la salida principal, y Louis observa cómo se mueven sus caderas y cómo las luces del teatro caen sobre él y es sólo. Es sólo.

Es sólo que a veces mira a Harry y siente que es mucho más que sólo un chico. Como que sigue por siempre y para siempre. Es sólo que a veces quiere tomar cada estúpida canción que alguna vez escuchó y reescribirlas para que sean sobre chicos de cabello rizado que huele a césped y luego cantarlas hasta que sus pulmones no puedan más. Es sólo que cuando se despierta en la mañana con el brazo de Harry alrededor de su cintura y su nariz en su cuello siente que está más cerca de la persona que quiere ser. Es sólo que delira y está feliz y son las cuatro de la mañana y siente que Harry es la mejor puta cosa en el universo.

A veces siente que tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

“¡Hey, Styles!” llama detrás de él, bajando del escenario.

Harry se detiene entre las filas I y J. Voltea y sonríe al ver a Louis acercarse, y eso es todo, Louis abandona toda su dignidad y comienza a correr a mitad del pasillo, hasta que llega a Harry y sostiene su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa con todas las ganas que posee.

Es un beso perfecto, un beso de película, el bolso de Harry cayendo al piso cuando Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Louis sobre las puntas de sus pies. Louis lo besa como un héroe de guerra que regresa a casa, como la fermata antes del gran final, como todo lo cálido y enorme en su pecho.

Nunca creyó que besos así existían en la vida real, o al menos no en su vida real, y tal vez sean las bebidas energéticas o el delirio, pero siente que es el mejor beso que alguien ha tenido alguna vez. Normalmente esta sería la parte en que Harry lo alza del suelo y le da vueltas en el aire, pero está demasiado sorprendido para eso y Louis está totalmente en control, tirando de Harry hacia él haciendo que su espalda se arquee sobre él. Es un espectáculo excelente.

Cuando se separa y abre los ojos, Harry está sin habla, mirándolo con una especie de sonrisa mareada y ojos caídos y pintura en los hoyuelos. Louis le devuelve la sonrisa y le da una suave nalgada para compensar, sintiéndose muy complacido consigo mismo.

“Ahora sí tienes permitido irte,” le dice Louis.

“Okay,” dice lentamente Harry, aún mirándolo como si no pudiese creer su puta suerte. Levanta su bolso y medio se tambalea por el resto del pasillo, sonriéndole a Louis sobre su hombro en el camino y chocando su rodilla contra un apoyabrazos en el proceso.

Detrás suyo, Niall y Zayn comenzaron un lento aplauso y puede oír a Zayn silbar. Liam intercepta a Harry al final del teatro desde donde ha estado mirando el espectáculo, luciendo divertido y enternecido, y Louis le envía mil bendiciones mentales por ser el tipo de chico que puede apreciar algo así. Le palmea a Harry la espalda, y Harry sólo como que menea la cabeza y le sonríe al suelo y se deja llevar fuera.

Cuando Louis voltea, Niall y Zayn aún vitorean desde el escenario. Hace una elaborada reverencia y vuelve al frente del teatro sonriendo y sonriendo y sonriendo.

“Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, Tomlinson,” dice Niall.

“Consíguete un caballero alto a quien besar primero,” repone Louis, subiendo su trasero al borde del escenario.

“Verdad,” dice Niall.

Louis suelta un largo suspiro y se tira sobre su espalda en el escenario, cerrando los ojos ante las luces. Siente a alguien dejarse caer sobre su estómago, y juzgando por el volumen de cabello y el suave aroma de una fragancia Gucci que vale dos cheques de paga, puede decir que es Zayn.

“Louis,” dice, agarrando una manga de su sweater en su puño. “Looouuuuuiiiiiiis.”

“Zaaaaayn,” repone Louis.

“Louis,” vuelve a quejarse Zayn. “¿Te das cuenta de lo bueno que es lo que tienes? Mataría por tener a alguien que me mire del modo en que Harry te mira a ti.”

Louis se siente enrojecer, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, sonriéndole al techo.

“Lo juro por Dios, Louis,” continúa Zayn, rodando dramáticamente para enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Louis y pateando sus pies contra el escenario. “Daría lo que sea. Sólo no permitas que se vaya a la mierda, ¿sí, amigo? Dile de una puta vez cómo te sientes.”

“Amigo, Zayn está siendo un tarado odioso, pero tengo que apoyarlo en esta,” concuerda Niall desde algún lugar de su nido de cajas de pizza. “Esto se está volviendo ridículo.”

“Gracias, hombre,” dice Zayn. “Supongo.”

Y por primera vez, Louis no rehuye inmediatamente al pensamiento. Porque la cosa es, las cosas han sido tan buenas últimamente, y ha comenzado a parecer que podría no ser el fin del mundo si sólo… se dejase llevar. Si se dejase caer en esto, si moviese sus cosas más hacia el territorio de una relación. Ha estado pensando mucho en eso en el último tiempo, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y se pregunta si está finalmente listo para intentar de nuevo.

Esto ha sido sólo teórico hasta ahora, sólo escenas hipotéticas en su cabeza cuando no está siendo cuidadoso, pero perdió el control hace unas horas y ahora no hay nada que lo pare. Ojos cerrados y despatarrado en el escenario, todo comienza a rodar en su cabeza, cenas de aniversario y Harry con Daisy en su regazo la mañana de Navidad y su yo en tres años usando sweaters de Harry, todas pequeñas tomas de una vida que podría tener la suficiente suerte de tener. Y ahora mismo, no puede recordar cuál es la parte que lo asusta.

No sabe cómo se siente con respecto a Harry, no está del todo seguro. No ha estado ni cerca de donde necesita estar para procesarlo lo suficiente. Pero pronto, piensa. Quizá luego de que la obra termine, cuando tenga tiempo de aclarar su mente y ordenar un par de ideas, podría hablar con Harry. Quizá sea bueno. Quizá sea increíble.

“Sí, sí,” dice Louis. “Puede que lo haga.”

Se muerde el labio, y Zayn suelta un débil, “Yaay”.


	13. Trece

LOUIS

A pesar de todas las oraciones de Louis, de todos sus ruegos a los cielos y sus noches sin dormir y considerar seriamente hacerle una ofrenda a Satán, finalmente llega: la semana técnica. La semana anterior a la noche de estreno, y hay tanto por hacer que no puede leer la mitad de la lista sin querer envenenarse a sí mismo. No hay tiempo suficiente. Matemáticamente no hay tiempo suficiente para terminar todo antes de que el telón se alce. Éste es el espectáculo que ha querido hacer desde que se dio cuenta de que quería hacer espectáculos, y nada está terminado, y le queda una semana. Es una presencia constante en el fondo de su mente, zumbando alrededor de su cerebro cuando se supone que debe hacer una lectura de Chekhov y recordándole que no puede relajarse.

No puede entrar en pánico absoluto, sin embargo, al menos no frente a su elenco y crew, porque los adolescentes pueden oler la debilidad. El segundo en que se quiebre, todos se dispersarán y el musical se desmoronará —posiblemente de forma literal en el caso de la decoración— y nunca podrá volver a poner un pie en la escuela. Y luego no tendrá un trabajo y tendrá que volver a vivir con su madre e incluso Duchess pensará que es demasiado patético para estar con él y muy bien, quizá debería parar de tomar Red Bulls.

Tiene que terminar el primer ensayo de vestuario del lunes a las nueve, enviando a los chicos a casa, pero se queda hasta tarde organizando disfraces y arreglando piezas de utilería que están a una patada de deshacerse. Harry se queda con él, y honestamente no es de mucha ayuda, pero su voz es calmante y evita que Louis se arranque el pelo, así que puede que sea útil aunque algunas veces se interponga en su camino.

Dos horas pasan y Louis está considerando seriamente quedarse toda la noche cuando siente unos brazos envolverse a su alrededor por detrás. “Ya terminaste por hoy,” murmura Harry en su nuca.

“No es así,” dice Louis, retorciéndose un poco pero encontrando los brazos de Harry impenetrables. “Estoy bien, Haz, suelta.”

“No estás bien,” repone Harry, abrazándolo con más fuerza. “Recién estabas murmurando sobre poodles ilegales.”

“Putas faldas de poodle,” dice Louis. “No tiene sentido. Animal terrible. Suéltame.”

Desafortunadamente, Harry no parece seguir su lógica, ya que su respuesta es levantar a Louis del suelo y comenzar a llevarlo del área del backstage al teatro. “Definitivamente te vas a casa.”

“¡Bájame, rufián!” grita Louis, sacudiéndose poco efectivamente. Normalmente sólo tiene cosas buenas para decir de los brazos de Harry, pero este no es el caso. La futilidad de la situación se vuelve clara y se rinde, aflojándose y volviéndose dócil. “Okay, Styles, tú ganas. Si prometo irme en quince minutos, ¿me soltarás y me dejarás cerrar todo antes de arrastrarme fuera de aquí como un cavernícola?”

Harry lo deja sobre sus pies. “Voy a poner un cronómetro ahora. Quince minutos exactos o la próxima vez te noqueo antes.”

Y así es como Louis se encuentra abandonando la escuela el lunes a la noche con definitivamente no lo suficiente hecho, sintiendo que debería entrar en pánico pero careciendo de la fuerza para hacerlo debido a su neblina de cansancio. Harry y él caminan juntos por el estacionamiento, pero cuando Louis voltea para dirigirse a su auto, Harry lo agarra de la muñeca.

“No hay chance,” dice Harry, acercándolo a él. “No hay forma de que te deje conducir en ese estado. Puedes quedarte en mi casa.”

“Pero—” dice Louis, intentando recordar cómo usar las palabras en orden para articular todas las cosas que están mal con esto. “¿Qué con—”

“Nos levantaremos temprano mañana,” dice Harry, tirando de él hacia su auto. “Te llevaré a tu casa, podrás cambiarte y alimentar a Duchess, estará bien.” Suelta la mano de Louis lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta de acompañante. “Métete en el coche.”

Y Louis no sabe si es porque le gusta la atención, porque está cansado hasta los huesos como para pelear o porque Harry puede en realidad tener un punto, pero se mete en el auto y deja que Harry lo lleve.

Harry le prepara un omelette y lo mete en la ducha y no se queja cuando Louis roba todas las sábanas sin vergüenza alguna durante la noche, y Louis honestamente no tiene energía para preocuparse por lo que significa que está quedándose dormido en la cama de Harry, usando un par de los boxers de Harry, y teniendo la cabeza de Harry en su pecho. Está trabajando hasta la muerte, y si apoyarse en Harry significa que no va a realmente morir, bueno, eso es mejor que la alternativa, ¿verdad? Además, es agradable y le gusta, así que a la mierda todo lo demás.

Así que esto se vuelve rutina en la semana técnica, también. Louis trabaja la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible hasta que Harry se lo lleva a su apartamento. El lugar de Harry es tan pequeño que Louis debería aburrirse después de cinco minutos, especialmente desde que apenas tiene energía para besos de buenas noches mucho menos sexo, pero de algún modo funciona. Harry prepara algo simple y comen juntos en silencio, quizá pateándose debajo de la mesa, y luego se acurrucan en la cama de Harry —bueno, su colchón— y ponen algo en la laptop para mirar hasta dormirse.

Y luego es la mañana y café y conducir frenético y Louis corriendo a su departamento por diez minutos para ponerse ropa limpia y calmar a su gato mientras Harry espera afuera en el auto. Harry vive más cerca de la escuela de todos modos, y lo deja allí lo suficientemente temprano como para que nadie note su arreglo, y funciona.

Si Louis es honesto, es lindo tener una rutina aunque sea por un par de días, no tener que pensar qué hará por unas horas del día, incluso si está terriblemente atrasado con las correcciones y su auto ha estado en el estacionamiento por días. Los ensayos son aún una pesadilla incluso teniendo un elenco que sabe lo que hace, una constante lluvia de preguntas que no le corresponde responder o que no sabe cómo, y merece no perder su cabeza cada minuto del día en que está despierto.

Y diciendo la verdad, es agradable volver a estar con Harry y ser sólo amigos. Seguro, a veces Louis le agradece la cena con un beso, o quizá Harry le da una nalgada cuando sale de la cama, pero en su mayor parte son sólo ellos dos… estando juntos. Se molestan y miran videos graciosos de gatos y discuten sobre qué estación de radio escuchar en el auto, y es bueno. Es agradable, que el sexo no haya arruinado su amistad. Cosa. Lo que sea. Louis se sorprende al pensarlo, pero está contento. Eso no significa que no esté planeando follar increíblemente a Harry cuando la obra termine, por supuesto, pero sigue siendo genial que tener sexo no sea la única cosa que sepan hacer. Su relación, lo que sea que sea— no es sólo sexo. Y dados los tontos, especulativos pensamientos que han estado en su mente últimamente, eso es bueno.

Es como que el departamento de Harry es inmune a toda la estática de sus preocupaciones, como que es un lugar seguro, para ambos. Louis no se da cuenta de lo acostumbrado que se ha vuelto a él —después de sólo tres días, por Dios— hasta la noche del miércoles, cuando Harry recibe una llamada mientras Louis lava los platos.

El rostro de Harry se ilumina cuando mira la pantalla, y deja de secar un bowl para atender, articulando una disculpa hacia Louis. “¡Claire!” dice en la línea, sonando emocionado. “¿Cómo llamas a esta hora de la noche, entonces?”

Louis sigue lavando los platos, intentando no escuchar a escondidas y fallando. Por lo que puede decir, Claire es una amiga de la universidad, otra estudiante de fotografía si las quejas de Harry sobre el módulo de hoy son algo por lo que guiarse. “Como que, sé que la crítica se supone que es brutal, pero hoy fue ridículo. Me sentí tan mal por Gary, parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.” Camina por el apartamento en círculos. Esa es la última cosa que dice que Louis puede entender por un rato, porque luego comienza a hablar en una jerga de fotografía que Louis no puede comprender.

Frotando duramente una sartén, Louis hace lo mejor que puede para no escuchar. A veces olvida que Harry tiene una vida fuera de la escuela. Una vida fuera de donde Louis lo ve, o de cuando está en su apartamento. Una vida con la que Louis no puede mantenerse, pero que la Claire del teléfono aparentemente conoce bien como para hacer que Harry suelte una carcajada. Y Louis también puede hacer a Harry reír, puede hacer que haga muchas cosas si se lo propone, pero es extraño pensar que hay partes de la vida de Harry que son totalmente inaccesibles para él. Partes que son importantes. Harry conoce todo sobre el trabajo de Louis, sobre lo que le encanta hacer, y Louis no sabe cuál es la primera cosa que Harry quiere hacer con su vida. Nunca había pensado mucho en ello, y no está particularmente interesado ahora.

Suena como que la conversación está acabando, finalmente, lo que es bueno porque Louis ya se había quedado sin platos que lavar y había comenzado a secarlos él mismo en un intento por mantenerse ocupado. “Sí, te haré saber tan pronto como sepa algo,” dice Harry. “Debería ser más temprano que tarde. Cruza los dedos, ¿sí?” Sonríe ante algo que ella dice, y luego continúa. “Gracias. Muy bien, tengo que irme, ¿vale? Te veo mañana. Okay. Adiós,” y luego cuelga.

Camina de regreso a la cocina, le saca el repasador a Louis y sigue donde se quedó. “Perdón por eso, tenía una pregunta sobre la asignación para la semana entrante.”

“Está bien,” dice Louis, sonando más cortante de lo que quería. Abre la heladera y saca una cerveza, sacando un abridor del cajón a la derecha de la pileta. La abre con un siseo, deja el abridor de nuevo en el cajón y se inclina contra la mesada, jugando con la etiqueta distraídamente.

“Ella es agradable. Te caería bien,” dice Harry, mirándolo sobre su hombro y luego regresando a secar la sartén en sus manos.

“Apuesto que sí,” dice Louis, y muy bien, está sonando como un sarcástico pedazo de mierda. Es sólo que en todo en lo que puede pensar es que las clases de Harry están repletas de personas que saben con exactitud qué es lo que le importa a Harry más que él y no está seguro de con quién enojarse por eso.

Harry voltea y se apoya contra la pileta, y Louis está preparado para que se enoje, pero esa emoción no surge en su rostro.

“¿Estás celoso?” pregunta Harry, emocionado. “¿De Claire? Quiero decir, es una chica encantadora y todo, pero está muy enamorada de su novia y yo no estoy demasiado interesado de todos modos.”

“No, no lo estoy,” dice Louis, mirando a su cerveza. Desearía estar solamente celoso, porque no le hace sentir mejor pensar en cuantas personas hay allí fuera que a Harry ni siquiera le gustan que probablemente aún son más interesantes que él.

“Lo estás,” dice Harry, ladeando la cabeza.

“No estoy celoso,” repite, pero esta vez sonríe. Es una buena mentira, una mejor cubierta de la que él pudiese haber inventado. No es como si no se hubiese puesto celoso antes, como si no hubiese hecho cosas estúpidas por ello.

“Está bien si lo estás, sabes,” dice Harry, irrumpiendo en el espacio de Louis, rozando sus dedos con los suyos y quitándole la cerveza de las manos gentilmente. Sus ojos son malignos. “Me parece que es ardiente.”

Louis lo mira un momento, suelta un gruñido y se abalanza sobre él. Quizá no sepa nada sobre la vida de Harry fuera de estas cuatro paredes, piensa, sus dientes en la clavícula de Harry y su mano debajo en sus jeans, pero aún es el residente experto. Más tarde, cuando los dos están en la cama quedándose dormidos, pasa dos dedos sobre la marca que dejó en el hombro de Harry y piensa que es un artista después de todo.

Luego es jueves, lo que significa que es el ensayo de vestuario final, lo que significa que la vida de Louis es un largo coronario que ni siquiera será lo suficientemente piadoso como para dejarlo morir. Y está bien. Podría ser mucho peor. Los niños están intentando con todas sus ganas, y tienen casi todo junto. El ensayo va honestamente mejor de lo que podría haber predecido la semana anterior. Louis es sólo incapaz de no ver cada pequeña cosa que aún está mal, todo lo que podría cagarla cuando más importa. Puede que Stuart no llegue a esa nota alta en Summer Nights, o que los T-Birds puedan confundir su coreografía de nuevo, o que Melanie se ponga su malla enteriza al revés como en aquel particularmente desastroso ensayo.

Pero de nuevo, hay cierta serenidad en saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. Mañana es el show para la escuela, luego la noche de estreno con los padres en la noche. Si todo va a colapsar, Louis no puede hacer nada al respecto. Si está condenado, está condenado. Se pregunta si es así como la gente se siente realmente tibia antes de congelarse hasta morir.

“Nadie va a morir,” dice Harry, porque Louis está lo suficientemente cansado como para decir en voz alta su mierda fatalista de último minuto mientras Harry conduce hasta casa. “Todo saldrá bien y todos aplaudirán tu genialidad.”

“Tienes que decir eso,” gruñe Louis. “Sólo tienes miedo de que te mate. Sé dónde duermes.”

“Sí, lo sabes,” dice Harry con un tono sugestivo, y Louis rompe en una ligeramente histérica risa.

Se sientan en silencio un rato, Harry manejando por las medio vacías calles tarde por la noche, antes de que Louis siente una repentina urgencia de decir algo. Normalmente esto no le pasa estando sobrio, pero supone que se siente ebrio de cansancio y falta de sueño en este punto.

“Gracias,” dice, volviendo la cabeza a un lado para mirar a Harry. “Por ayudar tanto. No debe haber sido fácil con tus clases y todo.”

Harry lo mira por un momento antes de volver sus ojos al camino y encogerse de hombros. “Nada importante. Hice todo el trabajo de esta semana antes para tener tiempo.”

Louis no sabe realmente cómo lidiar con eso. No está seguro de cómo procesar la idea de que Harry pensó esto de antemano, pensó tanto en él que acomodó su vida alrededor de lo que él necesitaría. Es mucho en lo que pensar, y Louis duda estar mejor preparado si no estuviese teniendo un coma neurótico. Incluso si no puede encontrarle la vuelta, sabe que le gusta.

Elige extender una mano por el auto y apoyarla sobre el muslo de Harry, apretando un poquito. “Eres algo más, ¿sabías?” dice tranquilamente. Harry no responde, sólo sonríe suavemente y lleva su propia mano para cubrir la de Louis por un momento antes de regresarla al volante.

De vuelta en el departamento, Harry revuelve entre ollas y sartenes y comienza a hacer espaguetti. Louis espera, mirando somnoliento a su chico hacer lugar en su casa para él, hasta que los fideos y la salsa hierven. Luego se mete en el espacio de Harry y se arrodilla, dándole una mamada mientras Harry se apoya contra la mesada de la cocina y maldice. Se viene mientras los fideos hierven demás, y comen pasta ligeramente pasada en bowls sentados en el piso, las piernas de Louis acomodadas sobre el regazo de Harry y una de las manos de Harry acariciando en círculos uno de sus talones. Es bueno. La pasta también, eso es, pero también— lo demás también.

Louis podría acostumbrarse a esto. Tal vez ya está acostumbrado. Tal vez eso está bien.

Harry devuelve el favor y le da una mamada en la cama más tarde, dejando a Louis hecho un desastre, lo cual afortunadamente lo ayuda a conciliar el sueño más rápido. En la mañana, se duchan juntos, Harry usando el shampoo para esculpir algo con el cabello de Louis y presionando besos jabonosos en su boca. “Todo saldrá bien,” murmura contra su cuello, labios resbalando contra la piel húmeda, y Louis casi puede creerle. Incluso si hoy sale todo horriblemente, podrá volver aquí si quiere, y ese es un muy buen premio de consolación.

El arreglo del día es así: la mañana pasa en una abreviada, mínima versión de la normal, y luego a mitad del día todos se meten en el teatro para el espectáculo. En muchos modos, la presentación para la escuela es como el paso entre los ensayos y la noche de estreno, pero sabe que es mucho más importante para los chicos porque sus compañeros estarán mirando.

El propio Louis tiene un profesor suplente cubriendo sus clases mientras pasa el día en el teatro asegurándose que toda la utilería esté en los lugares correctos y que los volantes giren como corresponde, mientras Niall y Harry chequean por segunda y tercera vez las luces y el sonido. Su elenco comienza a filtrarse con una hora de anticipación para el chequeo de micrófonos, hablando y riendo nerviosamente mientras se meten en los vestidores para empezar a ponerse los disfraces y maquillarse. Louis intenta no permitir que sus propios nervios se apoderen de él. No tiene tiempo para eso.

Louis tiene a Harry estacionado en el backstage para la actuación porque no está un cien porciento seguro de que la encargada de utilería no tendrá una crisis nerviosa en algún punto y necesita un plan b por si acaso. Sabe que Harry preferiría estar en la cabina de sonido junto a él, a su lado todo el tiempo, pero hará lo que Louis necesite, bendito.

Después del chequeo de micrófonos, Louis hace un último viaje al backstage, gritando en los vestidores para que cualquier rezagado termine y palmeando el hombro forrado de cuero de Stuart mientras le pasa por al lado. Va con la encargada del escenario para asegurarse que sus audífonos funcionen correctamente y luego se queda merodeando alrededor de las cortinas de costado, absorbiendo la energía del teatro.

“Disculpe, señor director,” dice la voz de Harry detrás suyo, y Louis voltea para encontrarse a Harry sonriéndole.

Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, Harry agarra un pedazo de cortina a su lado, da vuelta a Louis así está envuelto en ambos, y lo besa de lleno en los labios.

“Buena suerte,” dice contra su mejilla, y luego los está desenvolviendo a ambos y aleja a Louis dando vueltas. Guiña un ojo sobre su hombro y desaparece por una esquina, dejando a Louis sonriendo como idiota, aún intentando recuperar su balance.

Cinco minutos después, el telón sube y Louis está en la cabina de sonido con Niall mientras otro asistente de la dirección de la banda comienza la apertura. Niall aprieta el hombro de Louis. Louis mantiene su aliento.

El espectáculo sale… realmente, realmente bien. Obviamente hay un par errores, como el momento en que la voz de Kenickie se quiebra en medio de una nota alta o la vez que uno de los T-Birds olvida cambiar el micrófono hasta mitad de la escena y tiene que rebuscar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero sobre todo, es fantástico para una primera vez. Louis puede respirar de nuevo. Una vez que superen esos problemas, la noche de estreno podría ser realmente increíble. Siente el orgullo inundar su pecho, no sólo por sí mismo pero por sus niños que han trabajado tan duro en esto, que han gastado tanto tiempo y energía para que esto sea genial. Los quiere, honestamente. Es uno de esos momentos que le recuerda por qué decidió dedicarse a esta línea, por qué era mucho más que un plan de respaldo si no lo lograba él como actor.

Para el momento en que el telón se alza para la gran noche de estreno, Louis se siente mareado y con náuseas al mismo tiempo, porque ahora que sabe lo buena que puede ser la obra, está aterrado de que no suceda de nuevo. ¿Y si todo fue buena suerte? ¿Y si el otro zapato cae y todo se va al infierno? No hay modo de que pueda remontar eso.

Excepto que lo hacen, jodidamente lo hacen, y Louis sabe que es porque la audiencia está llena de padres, pero ovacionan de pie esta vez, con múltiples silbidos para Stuart cuando da un paso al frente para hacer una reverencia. Estuvo radiante esta noche, dándole a cada escena en el clavo, y Louis no siente ni siquiera una pequeña punzada de celos cuando se admite a sí mismo que Stuart es mejor de lo que él era a su edad. Es simplemente verdad, y hace que Louis sienta toda clase de calidez que pudo atestiguarlo y ayudarlo.

No le molesta dar un paso al frente para tener su propia ronda de aplausos, sin embargo. Ni un poco. Parpadea felizmente a las luces del escenario y saluda al público, antes de liderar a su elenco para la reverencia final y luego precipitarse al backstage para encontrar a sus chicos.

Harry es fácil de encontrar, esperándolo detrás del telón. Lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y Harry lo alza del suelo para darle un par de vueltas por el aire y luego volverlo a dejar sobre sus pies, mareado.

“¡Fue tan bueno!” grita Louis.

“¡Lo fue!” concuerda Harry, dándole a Louis una de esas grandes y tontas sonrisas con la boca abierta suyas.

“¡Sí lo fue!” dice alguien detrás de ellos, y Louis voltea para encontrar a Zayn allí parado sonriéndole. Se lanza a Zayn también, demasiado feliz como para contenerse, y Zayn se tambalea pero le devuelve el abrazo igual de fuerte. Un súbito impacto hace que ambos se sacudan hacia un lado, y basado en las carcajadas en su oreja y el pálido brazo en medio de su campo de visión, Louis asume que es Niall quien acaba de lanzarse sobre ellos.

“¡Felicidades, Tommo!” grita, colgándose de sus hombros. “¡La rompiste!” Los tres se desenredan torpemente, y luego Harry está allí, tirando de ellos para un abrazo de cuatro personas.

“Si tuviese algo de alcohol,” arrastra las palabras, “propondría un brindis. Pero como no lo tengo, sólo concordemos en que Louis es genial, el show fue genial, y nosotros somos geniales por haber ayudado.”

“¡Sí, sí!” dice Zayn, presionando un beso cariñoso contra un costado de la cabeza de Louis.

“Aún no terminó,” dice Louis, intentando recuperar el aliento. “Todavía queda mañana. Pero— pero fue tan bueno, y no morí, y supongo que ustedes tuvieron mucho que ver en eso. Así que gracias.” Sus palabras no son mucho, pero se puede sentir sonreír incontrolablemente, y puede verlo reflejado en los rostros de los demás.

Niall suelta una risa y tira de Louis para lo que probablemente iba a ser un roce de sus nudillos contra su cabeza, pero que termina volviéndose un abrazo agresivo. “¡Invito la primera ronda!” cacarea. “Has sido un completo bastardo por semanas, y el único modo en que voy a perdonarte es si te embriagas magníficamente y vomitas en un baño.”

A Louis no le importaría sufrir unas alteraciones químicas, siendo honesto, pero esta noche no es la indicada para ello. “Lo siento, Nialler, tengo que quedarme a ayudar a limpiar,” dice, ignorando los gruñidos de los demás. “Y luego tengo una cita con una cama.” Sus ojos encuentran los de Harry y siente un poco de su cansancio alejarse. “O un colchón,” sonríe, y se deleita por el modo en que la expresión de Harry cambia de felicidad a anticipación.

“Muy bien, escuchaste al hombre, muévete, muévete,” dice Harry, empujando a Niall fingiendo urgencia. Niall protesta, murmurando algo de los tipos de hombre que prefieren follar antes que pasar un buen rato con amigos y alcohol, pero Zayn lo aleja con promesas de pasarla bien ellos solos. Louis tiene los mejores amigos del mundo.

La limpieza post-show pasa en un borrón, Louis dirigiendo a su crew y elenco con un ligeramente maníaco júbilo e intentando no estar total y absolutamente consciente de la presencia constante de Harry en su campo de visión. Louis siempre se siente como drogado después de un espectáculo, incluso si no estuvo él en el escenario, y ahora mismo todo lo que quiere hacer es presumir sobre sus niños y luego descargar un poco de su energía en el cuerpo de Harry. Normalmente no tiene mucho problema en alejar sus manos de Harry —okay, no tanto problema— pero ahora mismo es tortura. Harry está allí mismo, pero totalmente intocable con un par de docenas de adolescentes andando por allí. Louis siente que no puede quedarse quieto, no puede relajarse por lo feliz que está, y en la única cosa en la que puede pensar que podría calmarlo es poner sus manos sobre la piel de Harry.

Afortunadamente, todos están tan inquietos y llenos de energía que la limpieza pasa relativamente rápido. Louis está seguro de haber hecho un discurso inspiracional en algún punto, algo sobre agradecerles a todos por su duro trabajo e inflarlos para la noche final, pero no puede recordar por su vida qué fue. Con Harry arrastrándolo por una salida trasera hacia el estacionamiento, no parece importante.

Aún hay padres y alumnos por todas partes, así que se meten en el auto de Harry sin decir nada. Louis prácticamente está vibrando en su asiento, y si no se lanza sobre Harry en un auto en movimiento entonces necesita distraerse de algún modo. Comienza a hablar a toda velocidad sobre el espectáculo, las actuaciones, sobre lo putamente perfectos que lucían los disfraces, y antes de que lo sepa están en el frente del edificio de Harry.

Harry estaciona el coche, pero ninguno se mueve. Esta es la primera vez que han tenido algo de privacidad desde la mañana, y la adrenalina que sigue fluyendo por las venas de Louis quiere hacer algo al respecto. Se desabrocha el cinturón y estira una mano para rozar con los dedos uno de los antebrazos de Harry.

“¿Quieres ir adentro?” dice Harry, un hoyuelo formándose en una de sus mejillas como si ya supiera la respuesta.

“No aún,” responde Louis. “Acabo de conseguir que estemos a solas, ¿no?”

“Lo has hecho,” concuerda Harry.

“¿No es esto romántico?” dice Louis, falsamente modesto. “Tú. Yo. Sin estudiantes cerca para decirle a sus padres o reportarnos a la administración.”

“Dios, me encanta cuando hablas sucio,” dice Harry, sonriendo, y luego tira de Louis sobre su regazo y corre su asiento hacia atrás.

Se besan así por un rato, con arrastres de labios y lenguas, sintiendo el vértigo de la noche de estreno y todas las buenas partes de la semana. Louis siente que jamás podría cansarse del modo en que Harry lo quiere donde sea, cuando sea. La última vez que fue toqueteado en el auto de alguien antes de conocer a Harry fue probablemente cuando tonteaba con el chico de su calle cuando tenía diecisiete, pero últimamente se ha vuelto una parte normal de su vida. Hay algo sonando en la radio, una de las bandas de Harry, y la forma en que las ventanas comienzan a nublarse se siente familiar y cómoda, un recordatorio de que nada con Harry ha sido como algo que haya sentido en un largo, largo tiempo.

Finalmente Louis se separa y extiende una mano detrás suyo para sacar las llaves del arranque, sonriendo contra los labios de Harry cuando el motor se queda en silencio.

“¿Vamos?”

Harry mantiene sus manos alrededor de Louis en el ascensor, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras los engranajes crujen y tiemblan. Se tambalean por el pasillo juntos, y Louis voltea la cabeza a un lado para atrapar la boca de Harry con la suya por un momento antes de deslizarse fuera de sus brazos para que pueda agarrar las llaves.

Dejan un rastro de sus ropas en el suelo desde la puerta hasta la ducha, como se ha vuelto parte de su rutina en estos días. Normalmente Louis lo dejaría para la mañana siguiente, pero ha sido un día largo y tiene pegamento de madera en el cabello, así que deja que Harry se lo lave por él mientras mordisquea las clavículas de Harry. Se dan mamadas así, sólo las maldiciones amortiguadas de Louis rebotando contra los mosaicos y un par de resbalosas masturbaciones, lo suficiente como para que no tengan la necesidad de follar inmediatamente.

Una vez que se secan, Louis se pone unos boxers limpios y una de las remeras de Harry mientras Harry se pone un par de joggings y saca una caja de galletas de un gabinete. Harry se sienta en el colchón, y Louis lo sigue, pausando por un momento para echarle un vistazo al chico frente suyo, sus rizos empapados y hombros desnudos.

Louis ladea la cabeza a un lado, pensando. “Quiero tener sexo contigo,” dice.

“Cool,” repone Harry con la boca llena.

Louis se arrodilla en el colchón y se arrastra hacia Harry, arrebatándole la caja y dejándola en el piso a su lado antes de subirse al regazo de Harry.

“Pero,” dice Louis. “Estoy muy emocionado y feliz y quiero hablar con poco más del show primero. ¿Podemos hablar más del show primero?” Louis no sabe por qué está pidiendo permiso, ya que nunca ha pedido permiso para hablarle de lo que quiere a alguien, pero Harry sólo sonríe y asiente así que supone que no importa.

Así es como Louis sigue donde se quedó, hablando de cada escena que sus niños hicieron perfecta, cada armonía que quedó a tono, cada vez que la audiencia rió o aplaudió en los momentos indicados. Sabe que probablemente ya empezó a repetir lo que dijo anteriormente, pero Harry parece feliz de consentirlo a pesar de haber presenciado toda la cosa, e incluso agrega sus propias observaciones y adulaciones sobre la dirección de Louis que hace que Louis tenga una sonrisa tan grande que duele.

Se interrumpe periódicamente para besarlo o pasar unos minutos frotándose en su regazo, en parte para demostrarle que no ha olvidado su promesa, en parte porque quiere. Cuando tienes permiso de tocar a alguien tan increíblemente en forma como está Harry, es francamente difícil no querer poner tu boca sobre él todo el tiempo. Es agradable hablarle así, decirle todas las pequeñas mundanas cosas que se alojan en su abarrotada cabeza, y luego poder besarlo cuando quiera. Eso le gusta mucho.

En algún punto pasando los cuarenta y cinco minutos, sin embargo, comienza a sentirse menos conectado. Su espalda duele, y está seguro que si se acuesta por unos minutos, estará bien.

“¿Podemos recostarnos?” dice Louis en el hombro de Harry. “Sólo por un minuto, lo prometo.”

Harry obedece, recostándose sobre el colchón y tirando una sábana sobre ambos. Louis se acomoda a su lado y continúa, hablando de lo fabulosa que fue su Rizzo y cómo el público pareció amarla.

Sigue por otros treinta minutos, y luego Louis siente sus ojos pesados, y se dice a sí mismo sólo una más. Una cosa más y luego sexo. Cinco minutos más.

Esa resolución dura exactamente tres minutos, hasta que comienza a quedarse frito a mitad de una oración.

“Okay,” dice Harry, dando un gentil beso entre los ojos de Louis. “Vamos a dormir.”

“Nooo,” dice Louis, aunque la palabra es amortiguada por un enorme bostezo que no hace nada para ayudar en su caso. Lleva una mano a la banda elástica en la cintura de Harry. “Soy un hombre de palabra. Vamos, muévete.”

“Estás cansado, vamos a dormir,” dice Harry, llevando a Louis a su pecho y manteniéndolo allí. Louis bufa, pero Harry no lo suelta y está cansado, así que decide morderle el pecho tímidamente.

“Bien,” dice Louis. “Pero mañana en la noche vamos a ir a mi apartamento donde hay una cama de verdad, y tendrás el mejor sexo de tu vida, Styles. Lo digo en serio. Has sido advertido.”

Louis siente una silenciosa, cariñosa risa retumbar dentro de Harry, y Harry se inclina para hundir su nariz en su cabello húmedo. “No puedo esperar.”

“Mmm,” dice Louis, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en el costado del cuello de Harry, “más te vale.”

Mañana, decide, en esos momentos entre estar despierto y dormido. Mañana, después del show, le dirá.

******************

Louis despierta con la cara pegada al pecho de Harry por su propia saliva. Así es su vida ahora.

Harry ya está despierto, viendo algo en el teléfono mientras acaricia el cabello de Louis con su mano libre. Hay una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas como si le estuviera frunciendo el ceño a algo, y Louis piensa que tal vez la pantalla está muy brillante para la lúgubre luz del departamento.

“¿Qué hora es?” murmura Louis, estirando sus piernas y enredando sus pies con los de Harry.

“Casi las ocho,” dice Harry. “Perdón si te desperté, mi cerebro aún funciona con el horario escolar.”

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “Necesitaba despertarme temprano de todos modos. El primer show es a la una.”

“Oh, por Dios,” dice Harry con voz de falsa alarma, alzando la mirada de su teléfono. “¿Quieres decir que sólo tienes cinco horas para llegar a la escuela? ¿Qué hacemos?”

“Calla,” dice Louis, golpeando el pecho de Harry sin efecto. “Sucede que soy muy dedicado con respecto a mi oficio.”

“Lo sé,” dice Harry cariñosamente, rindiéndose en el acto. “Amo eso de ti.”

Louis apenas no se congela ante esas palabras y lo cerca que están de ser algo más, pero si Harry nota cómo el corazón de Louis se acelera, no dice nada al respecto. Deja el teléfono sobre las sábanas y voltea la cabeza para darle a Louis el beso de buenos días, luego rueda fuera del colchón y se levanta.

“Oi,” dice Louis, encontrándose distraído al ver la muy desnuda parte trasera de Harry. “¿No tenías pantalones cuando nos dormimos?”

“Sí, bueno,” dice Harry mientras se menea hasta la cocina como una puta ninfa, “como que me encendiste y luego te dormiste sobre mí. Algunas veces uno tiene que encargarse del asunto con manos propias.”

“¡Harold!” jadea Louis, sentándose y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. “¿Estás diciendo que te masturbaste sin mí?”

“Tengo necesidades, bebé,” dice Harry con un guiño. Se estira para llegar a los platos en el estante más alto del gabinete, dándole a Louis una muy deliberada vista de su largo, musculoso cuerpo. Qué maldito bastardo.

“No puedo creer que no me hayas despertado,” dice Louis. “Me hubiese gustado al menos mirar.”

“¿Sí?” dice Harry, pausando en medio de su camino al refrigerador. “¿Te gustaría eso?”

“Vete a la mierda, sabes que me gusta,” dice Louis. “No te hagas el modesto conmigo, Styles.”

Sabe que Harry recuerda tan bien como Louis todas las veces que han visto al otro tocarse, a mitad de ser follados o mientras el otro está ocupado haciendo otra cosa o esa vez que Harry hizo que Louis lo mirara por media hora antes de poder tocarlo. El solo pensamiento de Harry manoseándose bajo las sábanas a su lado tiene a Louis con calor en las orejas, y Harry debe saberlo.

“No estaba siendo exactamente silencioso al respecto,” dice Harry. Saca los huevos y agarra la sartén de la pileta mientras va hacia el horno y comienza a trabajar. “Estabas muerto para el mundo, sin embargo, y no hubiera podido despertarte incluso si hubiese intentado.”

Se arrastra fuera de la cama y va a la cocina, justo detrás de Harry con el horno. Quizá es un poco muy temprano para esto, pero Harry está preparando el desayuno desnudo y Louis está usando su remera y parado bajo sus estúpidas y adorables luces navideñas, así que supone que ya se han saltado todas las reglas. Aparte, siempre va a ser un tarado competitivo, y Harry le ha dado un claro desafío. Se presiona contra la espalda de Harry y envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor, cubriendo una de las manos de Harry con la suya propia sobre su estómago, y luego ladea su mandíbula para murmurar en la oreja de Harry.

“¿Entonces no te pudiste quedar en silencio?” dice. “¿Muy caliente por mí?”

“Sí,” dice Harry, voz tan grave que Louis la siente al final de sus costillas.

“¿Estabas pensando en mí?” dice Louis, dejando que una de sus manos se deslice al lugar donde la cadera de Harry se une con su muslo. “¿Pensando en lo que voy a hacerte esta noche cuando finalmente estemos a solas?” Alza su cuello, pronunciando cada palabra con su boca en la oreja de Harry. “¿Por el tiempo… que… quiera?”

“S-sí,” dice Harry. Su mano libre está aferrándose a la mesada como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Louis deja un camino de besos por el cuello de Harry, comenzando en el lugar donde su cabello se curva contra su nuca y haciéndolo temblar mientras sus labios cuentan cada vértebra. Cuando llega a los hombros, besa cada uno donde puede sentir los huesos y músculos moverse, y luego inclina la cabeza para plantar un último beso entre los omoplatos de Harry.

Es una puta burla, y lo sabe, y Harry debería odiarlo por ello, pero sólo tararea con calidez ante el toque de Louis, dejando que se cale dentro de su piel. Louis piensa en quedarse allí por siempre, memorizando las pecas de la espalda de Harry, dejando su nombre allí. Mira al espacio entre los hombros de Harry y se da cuenta que quiere que sea suyo, y no puede terminar de darse cuenta cómo lo hace sentir eso. Es bueno, sin embargo. Se siente bien.

“Date vuelta,” dice Louis.

Harry obedece, volteándose para enfrentarlo, y Dios, Louis a veces olvida lo bello que es Harry. Lo da por sentado, supone, porque ve a Harry muy seguido, pero así de cerca es increíble. Sus ojos son grandes y hoy están del más pálido verde y casi hace que Louis se aturda al verlos, no sólo porque son hermosos sino porque están mirándolo así, del modo en que Harry lo mira tan seguido que aún no le ha puesto un nombre. Pero es suyo, piensa Louis. Es al único al que Harry mira así, e incluso si no puede dejar su nombre en la piel de Harry, tiene eso. Y puede hacer esto.

Da dos golpecitos en el brazo izquierdo de Harry, y han hecho esto tantas veces que Harry no necesita más instrucciones para saber lo que Louis quiere. Se apoya contra la mesada a su lado y alza sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndose de las manijas de la puerta del gabinete para mantenerlos allí. Louis lo besa en los labios una, dos veces, luego se para sobre las puntas de sus pies para poner su boca en el punto del bicep de Harry que se ha vuelto suyo.

“Eso es una promesa,” dice Louis cuando finalmente se separa, satisfecho por haber dejado una marca que durará al menos hasta esa noche. Harry deja caer sus brazos para rodear la cintura de Louis, y Louis deja que tire de él para otro beso, sintiendo la sonrisa de Harry contra sus labios.

Tienen que separarse no después de mucho, porque Louis tiene un gran día adelante y no tienen tiempo para terminar nada, así que mejor ni empezarlo. Pone la pava al fuego y Harry al menos tiene la sensatez de ponerse un delantal sobre su desnudo cuerpo, lo cual luce absolutamente ridículo pero al menos protegerá sus partes de algún salpique de grasa. Louis se ha encariñado mucho con sus partes, y odiaría verlas desfiguradas por algún loco accidente de cocina.

Se sientan a la mesa con platos de huevos fritos y tostadas y una taza de té y sólo hablan por un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro así como unos momentos de paz antes de que la locura comience. La presentación matiné no debería ser mala porque han superado todos los problemas y las únicas personas que en realidad van a un show de sábado son las familias de los actores, lo cual garantiza una buena respuesta de parte del público, y la noche de cierre siempre es la mejor. Es sólo cuestión de asegurarse que todo salga tranquilo y estar ahí para atajar algo antes de que salga mal, si puede manejarlo.

Bajo los nervios por las últimas dos presentaciones, hay algo más ansioso y zumbando emocionadamente. Es silencioso, pero se vuelve cada vez más fuerte cuando mira a Harry, voy a decirle voy a decirle voy a decirle. Esta es la noche. Oh, Dios.

Afortunadamente no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto, porque tan pronto como terminan de desayunar tienen que marcharse. Louis se pone ropa apropiada y Harry se mete en un par de jeans y la remera que Louis acaba de descartar, luciendo complacido cuando huele el cuello. Louis se pregunta si huele a él, aunque no puede imaginar por qué Harry estaría complacido por ello, ya que supone que huele a caspa gatuna y lavandería todo el tiempo.

Después de una rápida parada en el departamento de Louis, llegan a la escuela un par de horas temprano para poder asegurarse que Louis esté allí cuando los niños lleguen. Todos se registran con él cuando entran, y Louis puede respirar con un poco más de facilidad una vez que la última persona llega y todos están donde deberían.

La presentación matiné pasa sin ningún percance, como él esperaba que fuese, y luego todos tienen tres horas de descanso antes de que el telón suba para la presentación final. El elenco y el crew andan por allí hasta que no tendría sentido soltarlos, así que Louis está listo para un rato agradable de tranquilidad. Quizá incluso encontrará a Harry, quien había decidido mirar el espectáculo desde la audiencia esta vez, o juntarse con Zayn y Niall para tener compañía. Es difícil de creer que, después de todo, está casi terminado y ha llegado así de lejos sin ninguna terrible catástrofe.

Naturalmente, es entonces que viene un miembro del crew hacia él desde el backstage en completo pánico.

“¡Señor Tomlinson!” dice ella, chillando hasta detenerse enfrente suyo. “Hola, um, no quiero alarmarlo pero, um, Ellie… Ellie está realmente, en serio enferma.”

“¿Qué?” dice Louis, ya sintiendo su presión sanguínea elevarse. “¿A qué te refieres con enferma? ¿Dónde está?”

“Por aquí, señor,” dice la chica, haciendo un gesto hacia el ala izquierda del backstage. Louis la sigue rápidamente. “Dice que cree haber comido pollo en mal estado para almorzar y ahora está, um, como que violentamente enferma.”

Giran una esquina, y seguro, allí está sentada la encargada del escenario en un sudor frío con una cubeta balanceada sobre su regazo. Mierda. Puta mierda no, esto es malo.

“¡No, no, te dije que no le digas!” dice Ellie, luciendo muy débil y muy verde. “Estoy bien, señor Tomlinson, lo juro. Puedo hacer el último show. Está bien. Me siento mejor ahora que he vomitado, lo ju—”

El argumento de Ellie es interrumpido por otra oleada de enfermedad mientras ella se inclina sobre la cubeta, y en algún lugar cercano un miembro del coro tiene arcadas y corre hacia el vestuario más cercano.

“Oh Dios,” dice Louis, arrodillándose para tocar la sudada frente de Ellie. Ella se limpia la boca con la manga, luciendo totalmente miserable, y Louis no puede sentirse enojado. “No, amor, creo que tienes envenenamiento por comida. Necesitas llamar a tu mamá y hacer que te cuiden.” Antes de que crees una cadena de vómito para el elenco, no agrega.

“No, tengo que hacerlo,” insiste Ellie. “No hay nadie más que me reemplace, ya estamos bastantes cortos de crew. Alguien tiene que asegurarse que todos tengan sus entradas.”

“Ya inventaremos algo,” le dice Louis. “¿Tienes una copia del guión con tus notas en él?”

Ellie asiente, ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Louis la abrazaría si no temiese que vomite sobre él. “Está allí sobre la mesa de utilería.”

“Muy bien,” le dice. “Entonces estaremos bien. Tú sólo preocúpate por mejorar, ¿sí?” Gira hacia la chica del crew. “Llévala a otro lugar y llama a su mamá, ¿podrías? Y, em, fíjate que alguien haga algo con esa cubeta.”

La chica asiente, y Louis le da una consoladora palmada a Ellie en el hombro, y luego ella comienza a vomitar de nuevo y él agarra el guión de la mesa y se marcha apresuradamente.

“Mierda,” dice tan pronto como está fuera del auditorio y fuera del alcance del oído de cualquier estudiante. “Jodida mierda.”

“¿Qué pasa?” viene la voz de Harry por detrás suyo, porque aparentemente tiene sentidos arácnidos cuando se trata de Louis perdiendo la puta cordura. Siente la mano de Harry en su cadera e intenta concentrarse en eso, volviendo al suelo.

“Ellie, la encargada del escenario,” dice, volteando y dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro. “Está vomitando como si estuviese en el puto Exorcista y no puede hacer el show nocturno y ella es literalmente la que evita que todo esto colapse en el backstage.” Empuja el guión contra el pecho de Harry. “Es la única que sabe todas las cosas aparte de mí, pero no puedo hacerlo porque debo estar en la cabina de sonido. Así que estamos jodidos. Jodidos por un puto pollo rancio.”

“Yo podría hacerlo,” dice Harry con simpleza.

Louis procesa eso por un segundo para asegurarse que no escuchó mal, alza la cabeza y pestañea. “¿Qué?”

“Yo podría hacerlo,” repite Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. “He estado en el backstage trabajando en el set durante tantos ensayos que estoy bastante seguro de tener todas las entradas memorizadas. Y si tienes sus anotaciones, sólo puedo leerlas.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí, absolutamente,” dice Harry. “Lo haré.”

Louis lo mira por un momento como si hubiese caído directamente del cielo dentro de su teatro, y quizá lo haya hecho, pero Louis no puede permitirle hacer más de lo que ya ha hecho. “No, Haz, esto es demasiado,” dice. “No puedo pedirte esto. Ya te he hecho hacer suficiente.”

“Muy bien, detente,” dice Harry, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. “No me has hecho hacer nada, y ni siquiera me has pedido que haga la mayoría. No estoy haciendo esto porque me siento obligado, o porque espero algo de ti, o porque quiero que sientas como que me debes una o nada así.” Descruza sus brazos y agarra a Louis por los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos. “Todo lo que he hecho —todo lo que hemos hecho— es porque eres importante para nosotros y queremos ayudarte con esto, ¿sí? Así que déjame ayudarte. Por favor.”

Louis lo mira un poco más, sin habla, y finalmente asiente, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. “Ugh, no sé qué hice para merecerte.”

“Cosas terribles, probablemente. Déjame ver ese guión,” dice, quitando el montón de papeles de las manos de Louis.

Louis se deja, pero ligeramente sin ganas. No hay forma de que esto vaya a funcionar. El universo no es tan gentil. “Voy a tener que explicarte un montón de cosas. He visto sus notas, y no tienen sentido a menos de que sepas de lo que habla.”

“Okay, entonces. Curso exprés. Enséñeme, señor Tomlinson,” sonríe Harry.

Con un escalofrío, Louis le da un golpe en la cabeza. “Ew, no, eso es raro. Vamos, fenómeno.”

Se sientan afuera en un banco, y Louis le explica todo, de principio a fin. Tiene razón, las anotaciones están amontonadas y la mitad son abreviaturas, pero Harry también tiene razón. Se conoce el show casi tan bien como Louis ahora, y entiende todo inmediatamente. Está fijándose mucho el teléfono, lo cual molesta un poco a Louis, pero aún así se concentra en lo que explica. Pasan una hora así, Louis eventualmente quitándole los papeles y evaluándolo. No es perfecto, pero es lo mejor que puede conseguir con tan poco tiempo.

Finalmente, Harry recupera el guión y espanta a Louis. “Vete, yo estudiaré un poco más,” dice. “Haz lo que debas hacer. No te preocupes.”

Louis no cree en un poder mayor, pero mientras atraviesa las puertas dobles no puede evitar enviar un gracias gracias gracias a quien sea que escuche sus pensamientos.

Un torbellino dos horas más tarde y la audiencia está entrando, incluyendo a Liam, que está sentado en la primera fila con Zayn. Louis hace su chequeo final del backstage, dándole a cada miembro del elenco y crew un abrazo y gritando “¡Rómpete una pierna!” a tontas y a locas. Cuando termina de dar su última charla de aliento a su gloriosa, bella Sandy, voltea para encontrar a Harry. Literalmente voltea, porque Harry está detrás suyo, y Louis medio que quiere llorar.

“Todo va a—” comienza a decir Harry, pero Louis lo interrumpe.

“Va a salir todo bien,” dice, sonriendo un poco ante el modo en que los ojos de Harry se amplían. “Los niños lo harán genial. Tú lo harás genial. Puedes hacerlo.” Pausa por un momento, pero a la mierda. “Confío en ti.”

Harry tiene una expresión de asombro en el rostro, y también de un poco de terror, piensa Louis, pero ¿a quién le importa? Considerando lo que va a decirle esta noche, esto apenas da miedo. Qué liberador. Le dedica una sonrisa y luego marcha hasta la cabina de sonido. Niall le muestra dos pulgares arriba, las luces se apagan, el telón sube. Hora del show.

Es perfecto.

Las canciones son perfectas, las actuaciones son perfectas, el show es jodidamente perfecto. Louis puede ver la felicidad en los rostros de su elenco mientras cantan “We Go Together”, y no llora, pero está cerca. Está gritando y silbando junto con los padres cuando el telón cae, abrazando fuertemente a Niall y prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarse con sus niños en el escenario. Ve a Liam y Zayn aplaudir en la audiencia, ve a Zayn lanzar una rosa con una tonta sonrisa antes de que todos corran detrás del telón.

Todo es una mezcla de luces y sonrisas y lágrimas en el backstage, personas abrazándose y llorando y desparramando maquillaje por todos lados en su felicidad. Es un desastre y le encanta. Esto es por qué lo hace. Dios, atravesaría un mes de semanas técnicas por esto. Un año.

Repentinamente, Harry aparece en medio del caos, saludando y riendo y Harry, y es todo lo que Louis puede hacer para no tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo allí enfrente de todos. Sólo están allí sonriéndose como un par de idiotas, y luego Harry abre la boca y Louis espera que grite unas felicitaciones sobre el escándalo o—

“¡Conseguí un internado!”

Louis lo mira, la sonrisa congelada en su rostro. “¿Qué?”

“¿Recuerdas el internado del que te hablé? ¿El de Londres?” grita Harry. “¡Me apliqué y me enviaron un mail durante el show y cuando acabó lo revisé y lo conseguí!”

Por un momento, en medio de todo el sonido y la multitud, todo sólo. Para.

“Eso es increíble,” se escucha decir Louis, aceptando el abrazo de Harry aturdidamente. “Es totalmente increíble.”

“Tengo que llamar a mamá,” dice Harry al separarse. Su sonrisa es tan grande que parece que va a partir su rostro a la mitad. “Te veo en la fiesta, ¿okay? Tenemos mucho que celebrar.”

Planta un duro beso en la cabeza de Louis, y luego se va.

Louis se queda allí. El mundo se sigue moviendo.

Un internado. Harry consiguió un internado.

Puede recordarlo ahora, aquella primera semana de septiembre, Harry posado sobre el borde de un escritorio y hablando sobre un internado en Londres que comienza en julio. Nunca había sido muy concreto al respecto, y Louis sólo dejó la cosa allí, excluyéndola de su canon personal de la relación. La relación. Se siente enfermo.

Y bueno. Eso es todo, ¿verdad? Es el final escrito de su historia, entonces. Sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que Harry era joven, que aún estaba en ese punto de la vida donde todo es fluido. Siempre estuvo allí, justo allí en el colchón en el piso y su puto idealismo ciego. Louis lo sabía. Lo sabía y se dejó olvidarlo.

Se siente a sí mismo moverse entre la multitud ahora, siente personas dándole palmadas en la espalda y apretando sus hombros, puede escuchar gente gritando y felicitándose y riendo, pero todo está amortiguado y lejos. Todo se siente muy separado de sus oídos zumbantes y las náuseas en su estómago, y en todo en lo que puede pensar es en que iba a decirle.

Iba a decirle a Harry —Dios sabe qué, ahora ya no importa— y, Jesús, ¿cómo permitió que las cosas se vuelvan tan malas? ¿Qué mierda le pasó? ¿Cómo permitió que su guardia quedara tan baja, que casi hizo algo tan estúpido e irreversible y soberana y jodidamente inútil, mientras Harry envió solicitudes de las que no creyó que Louis tuviera que saber al respecto para trabajos a la otra mitad del país?

La imagen salta sin invitación ante sus ojos, Harry llenando papeles y enviándolos, soñando en hacer algo grande en algún lugar brillante y emocionante, haciendo copias de su portafolio que Louis nunca podría apreciar porque sólo es un puto insignificante profesor de teatro, miles de más jóvenes, más bellos rostros de miles de más jóvenes, más interesantes personas con las que Louis nunca podría competir, todos esperando por Harry. Recuerda, de repente, una parte de la conversación de la otra noche, cruza los dedos, ¿sí? Y Harry frunciéndole el ceño a su teléfono esta mañana y esta tarde, silenciosamente fijándose los planes de los cuales Louis no estaba al tanto, y mierda, darse cuenta duele. Harry nunca le dijo siquiera que se estaba aplicando.

¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿Qué relevancia podría Louis posiblemente tener para esa vida?

Louis pasa por el resto del pandemonium del post-show en un borrón. Es afortunado de haberlo hecho las suficientes veces como para no tener que preocuparse por guardar todos los disfraces y enviarlos a la compañía que se los rentó. Lo hará luego. Puede esperar.

Los chicos tendrán una fiesta en la sala de orquesta, y Louis sabe que debería ir. Sabe que Harry estará allí esperándolo, sonrojado con adrenalina y victoria, haciendo que todos entren en su órbita. Y Louis no puede hacerlo. No puede enfrentarlo. No puede entrar allí y ver a Harry eufórico y hermoso en una remera en la que Louis durmió la noche anterior y lidiar con el hecho de que sólo es temporario. No puede mirarlo a la cara y fingir que está feliz por él. Y Dios, se odia.

En su lugar, se mete en su auto. Se escapa por una puerta trasera y atraviesa el estacionamiento solo por primera vez esa semana, y se mete en su auto, porque es todo lo que sabe hacer. Se mete en su auto y maneja a casa sin encender la radio y no mira al lugar donde las huellas de Harry aún están marcadas en la ventana.

Hay un ramo de flores esperando por él en la mesa de la cocina cuando entra y ni siquiera mira la tarjeta, sólo las tira directamente a la basura y se odia, se odia por sentirse allí, se odia por dejar que las cosas se le fueran tanto de las manos, se odia por saber que no es razón suficiente para que Harry se quede.

Le manda a Harry, perdón, creo que tengo lo que ellie tiene, enfermo, no vengas, y luego apaga su teléfono y se sube a la cama, y no, no, no suelta una jodida lágrima.


	14. Catorce

LOUIS

Louis se despierta a la una de la tarde del día siguiente con una cama vacía, siete llamadas perdidas y once mensaje sin leer. Vuelve a apagar su teléfono y toma una ducha e intenta no pensar en lo mucho que todo en su estúpido apartamento huele a Harry puto Styles.

Tan pronto como está vestido, agarra la llave demás de debajo del tapete y vuelve a meterla en el estante de la cocina.

Es domingo, el primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua, y en todo en lo que Louis puede pensar es en que tiene dos semanas por delante con nada para hacer y ningún lugar donde esconderse hasta que el tercer trimestre empiece.

Vuelve a pensar en la noche anterior, en la gran parte con la forma de Harry. Recuerda a Zayn y a Liam en la audiencia, Liam sonriéndole al show, Zayn sonriéndole a Liam, y se imagina que al menos la mitad de sus mensajes son de Zayn hablando y hablando de cómo puede sentir que la cosa con Liam está llegando, y Louis no puede lidiar con eso hoy. Recuerda a Niall mirándolo en algún punto mientras guardaban los disfraces y recuerda la expresión de su rostro, cuidadosa y empática e incierta, y sabe que Niall debe saber sobre el internado y por ende Zayn probablemente también sepa y probablemente ambos se estén preocupando por él sobre todas las cosas, y realmente no puede lidiar con eso.

Es simple, entonces. Tiene que largarse de Manchester.

Llena una mochila con ropa del fondo de su armario que Harry no ha llegado a tomar, y su cepillo y un par extra de zapatos, y llama a su mamá desde el auto, con Duchess acomodada en su canasta.

“¡Sorpresa!” dice a través de la línea, esperando que su voz no se escuche tan maniática como se siente. “Voy a casa por las vacaciones.”

“¿Qué ha pasado, amor?” pregunta su madre inmediatamente. Maldita sea la intuición maternal. Es absolutamente aterrorizante. “¿Estás bien?”

“Estoy bien, mamá,” miente. “Sólo te extraño a ti y a las chicas. Ya estoy en camino, debería llegar en una hora.”

“Muy bien,” dice ella, claramente no convencida. “Hablaremos cuando llegues a casa, boo.”

Louis no se molesta en decirle que no hay nada de qué hablar. Sabe que es inútil.

El camino a Doncaster es miserable y eterno ese día, a pesar de que lo ha hecho cientos de veces. No puede prender la radio porque si escucha una sola canción de amor puede que choque a propósito con un árbol, pero tampoco puede estar ahí en silencio con sus pensamientos, porque es incluso peor. Al final decide poner una radio cualquiera con un anfitrión cualquiera con una voz aburrida y deja que entre en su cerebro lleno de estática.

Su mamá debe haberle dicho a las chicas que estaba yendo, porque el momento en que estaciona frente a la casa, la puerta principal se abre y las gemelas salen corriendo y lo sacan fuera del auto y lo tiran al pasto justo como han hecho desde pequeñas, riendo y gritando y tirándolo al piso cuando intenta incorporarse. Él pelea con ellas, cuidadoso de no permitir que ninguna le eche un buen vistazo a sus ojos.

“Ustedes dos ya tienen casi mi tamaño, no creo que sea una lucha justa,” dice Louis mientras ambas ríen. Regresa al auto para sacar su mochila, y deja que Daisy lleve a Duchess dentro.

Phoebe deja la puerta abierta detrás suyo, y Louis puede oír a las chicas haciendo alboroto dentro, gritando de habitación en habitación.

“¡Lottie, baja a saludar a tu hermano!” grita su madre desde algún lugar.

Louis se para en el umbral de su casa por un momento, sintiendo el viejo, familiar y robusto suelo debajo de sus pies. Siempre ha sido bueno para esconder su dolor. Siempre ha tenido un don para guardarlo y enviarlo lejos detrás de bromas y pretender que sabe lo que hace. Es una habilidad que siempre ha sido necesaria en su vida, y esta casa lo sabe. Tiene sentido que esté aquí ahora. Una cosa más que esconder bajo los tablones del suelo.

“Ahí está mi chico,” dice su mamá mientras da vuelta a la esquina. Tira de él para un fuerte abrazo, en el que Louis siente su cuerpo derretirse sin su permiso. “Oh, te he extrañado.”

“También te extrañé, ma,” grazna Louis. Mierda, mierda, puede sentir sus ojos arder. Siempre está bien, siempre bien, hasta que su mamá lo abraza.

“Uh-oh,” dice ella. Da un paso hacia atrás y lo toma por los hombros, observando intensamente su rostro. “¿Qué pasó?”

“Nada,” responde Louis, odiando cómo su voz se quiebra a mitad de la palabra.

Ella pestañea, una arruga creciendo entre sus cejas, y Louis muerde la parte interior de su mejilla mientras intenta serenarse. “¿Perdiste tu trabajo?”

“No, mamá, no perdí mi trabajo,” le dice.

“¿Tu padre llamó?”

Louis casi ríe de esa, porque no ha hablado con su padre durante casi un año. “No, no me ha—”

“¿Es un muchacho?”

“No, mamá,” dice Louis, saliendo de su alcance. “Estoy bien. No pasa nada. Sólo te extrañé, eso es todo.”

Su mamá no parece creerle ni por un minuto, pero antes de que tenga chance de reclamarle, Lottie aparece trotando por las escaleras.

“¿Me extrañaste a mí también, entonces?” le dice Lottie.

“Nunca,” responde Louis. “No puedo soportar mirarte ni por un minuto.”

“Me pasa lo mismo,” dice Lottie, y luego tira de él para un abrazo de los suyos. Su mirada cruza con la de su madre sobre el hombro de Lottie, ve la preocupación allí, pero luego está rodeado por la charla de sus chicas y tiene más que suficiente distracción.

Es tan fácil volver a la vida de allí, seguir donde se quedó. A pesar de años de vivir solo, aún no puede cocinar una mierda, pero puede estar en la cocina y limpiar el desastre que su madre hace, y puede mediar —o provocar— riñas en la cena, y puede empujar a sus hermanas a que hagan su parte de lavar los platos. No puede hacer como que algunas cosas no han cambiado, sin embargo, que las gemelas deben ser recordadas de poner un lugar para él en la mesa. Eso está bien. Él fue quien decidió irse. Sería el último en pedirle a las personas que ama que guarden espacio en su vida para un fantasma.

Una por una —o dos, en el caso de las gemelas— sus hermanas van a la cama, con reprimendas de su madre para que se cepillen los dientes y se laven la cara. Es rutina, aburrida y hogareña, y Louis desearía que aún hubiese un cepillo de dientes azul esperando por él arriba, que aún estuviese preocupado por ir al dentista y mentir sobre usar hilo dental.

La parte triste es que lo está, sin embargo, cuando lo piensa. Está preocupado por el dentista, y preocupado por el dolor de corazón, y preocupado por su renta, y nunca nadie le dijo que sus preocupaciones de la infancia no serían reemplazadas por las de la adolescencia o la adultez. Sólo se acumulan, y a veces el peso de ser todas las versiones de sí mismo a la vez es demasiado.

Y así es como termina en la habitación de su mamá, yaciendo con ella en la cama y mirando televisión mala, como es el modo Tomlinson. No puede contar la cantidad de veces que han terminado allí, cuando uno o ambos necesitaban espacio para desplomarse pero no podían hacerlo propiamente. Están acurrucados bajo las sábanas, tibios e insulares, y Louis no ha estado escuchando lo que se dice en la tele por los últimos quince minutos pero le agrada el sonido. Lo hace sentir a salvo, en esta habitación cuya decoración no ha cambiado desde que tenía diez años, lo suficientemente a salvo como para abrir su boca sin saber lo que va a salir de ella.

“Mamá,” dice Louis. “Voy a preguntarte algo, y no quiero que pienses que es un, un llamado de ayuda. Sólo quiero saber. Así que sé honesta.”

“Oh, Señor,” dice su mamá. Busca el control remoto entre las sábanas y pone la televisión en mudo. “Muy bien.”

Inspira profundamente, jugando con los flecos del cubrecamas y sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido y pequeño a pesar de que sea su mamá, el único lugar en el mundo donde es seguro bajar la guardia.

“¿Estás orgullosa de mí?”

Su madre voltea y lo mira. “Bebé,” dice, llevando una mano a las suyas, que están inmóviles. “¿Por qué me lo preguntas siquiera?”

“No lo sé, mamá,” dice Louis. Aleja sus manos y lleva sus rodillas a su pecho. “Quizá porque nunca hice nada de lo que me propuse, o porque estoy emocionalmente jodido, o porque no me quedé cerca para ayudar con las chicas, o por toda la cosa con papá, o porque probablemente nunca vaya a—”

“Louis,” interrumpe, y él se calla. Ella se desliza hacia atrás en la cama, hasta que su espalda está contra el respaldo a su lado y alza su barbilla con una mano, haciendo que la mire. “Eres mi chico. Eres el único hijo que alguna vez hubiera querido tener. Nunca ha habido un momento de tu vida en el que no haya estado orgullosa de ti. ¿Okay?”

Louis asiente un poquito, y el rostro de su madre se suaviza y tira para que esté pegado a ella, su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo su cabello rozar su cara e inhalando el aroma del detergente que ha usado todos los días desde que era niño, y traga a través de la opresión en su garganta.

“Eres mi chico,” dice de nuevo. “Y te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo. Quizá no sepa por lo que estés pasando ahora, quizá aún no quieras decirme lo que es, pero te conozco. Conozco tu corazón, y sé que estarás bien. Siempre estás bien.”

“No se siente así,” le dice Louis. “No se siente como si alguna vez estuviera bien.”

“Lo sé, bebé,” repone ella, apretando su hombro. “No creo que sepas lo fuerte que eres.”

“Quizá,” dice Louis. Realmente quiere creerle, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no piensa que puede.

Recuerda cuando era más joven, cuando era más fácil creer en esas cosas que su mamá le decía, antes de que vea un matrimonio colapsar y ser abandonado por dos padres y tener el corazón rasgado y al revés. Recuerda cómo solía decirle que las cosas siempre resultan bien y creerle, y eso solucionaba las cosas en ese entonces.

Le deja acariciar su cabello por un minuto, luego le pregunta, con voz pequeña, “¿Aún crees en el amor?”

Ella ríe un poco, tomada por sorpresa, y dice, “¿Aún quieres que sea honesta?”

Louis duda sólo por un momento. “Sí.”

Se toma un largo momento para pensar, frunciendo sus labios en el proceso. “Sí creo en el amor,” dice finalmente. “Pero no sé si creo en que todos estamos destinados a encontrarlo, o quedárnoslo para siempre. Es complicado.”

“Sí.” No parece que haya nada más que decir. Después de un momento, su mamá le saca el mudo a la televisión y vuelven a caer en el silencio. Louis se duerme así, arrullado por risas grabadas y el pensamiento de que incluso si la mayoría de las cosas se desvanecen, esto durará para siempre.

Su vieja habitación fue transformada en la habitación de Fizzy siglos atrás, pero hay una habitación de televisión arriba con un sofá en el que usualmente duerme cuando va de visita. Pasa su segunda noche en Doncaster allí, revolviéndose y dando vueltas a pesar de sentirse pesado y exhausto. No puede dejar de pensar en el teléfono que no ha revisado, sobre lo que Harry debe estar haciendo, sobre lo estúpido que es por preocuparse sobre lo que Harry debe estar haciendo, sobre lo solo que se siente acurrucado en el sillón.

Finalmente se las arregla para conseguir unas horas de sueño inquieto, pero eso también es arruinado— no por su propio cerebro desastroso, pero por algo pesado que cae encima suyo y lo despierta.

“Buen día, hermoso,” dice una voz familiar justo en su oreja, y los ojos de Louis se abren para encontrar a Stan mirándolo maliciosamente desde su pecho.

“Puto Jesús,” sisea Louis.

“¡Ahí está!” arrulla Stan, pellizcando sus mejillas. “¡Oh, mira esa carita gruñona!”

Louis aleja las manos de Stan, arrugando más su rostro por la molestia. “Qué mierda te pasa, intentaba dormir.”

“¿Honestamente crees,” dice Stan, tan cerca del rostro de Louis que debe ponerse bizco para intentar mirarlo, “que tienes permitido regresar a Doncaster sin decirme primero, Tommo?”

“Sal de aquí,” gruñe Louis, intentando empujar a Stan fuera y fallando. “Eres un fastidio. Deberías ser esterilizado.”

“Yo también te extrañé,” dice Stan.

“¿Cómo supiste siquiera que estoy aquí?” pregunta Louis, aunque ya cree saber la respuesta.

“Tu mamá me llamo,” le dice Stan. “Tengo que enterarme por tu mamá, amigo, eso no está bien.”

Louis suelta un quejido, intentando llevarse la sábana a la cabeza pero encontrando que el cuerpo de Stan se lo impide. “¿Y qué más te dijo?”

“Que viniste a casa de la nada y que has sido un desastre que se la pasa disculpándose desde entonces,” dice Stan. “Por lo cual, ya que soy tu mejor amigo, inmediatamente supe que las cosas con cierto proxeneta rizado se han ido al diablo.”

“No es un proxeneta,” dice Louis automáticamente.

“Ah, así que tengo razón,” dice Stan.

Dios, ¿cómo es que siempre cae con esa? Louis cierra fuertemente los ojos, desesperado por no hablar más de esto. “Vete a la mierda.”

“Hey,” dice Stan, acariciando el cabello de Louis. “Hey, no estoy aquí para burlarme.” Louis no dice nada, y Stan toca su mandíbula con los dedos. “Hey, Lou, mírame.”

Cuando Louis abre los ojos, la expresión de Stan ha cambiado de deliberada odiosidad a gentil preocupación, y Louis piensa que esa clase de cambio de humor es algo que sólo sucede realmente cuando las dos personas se conocen hasta el alma como Louis y Stan lo hacen.

“Estoy siendo serio ahora,” dice Stan. “Dime lo que pasó. O no lo hagas, si no quieres, excepto que sé que quieres, porque soy el único a quien siempre le dices.”

Louis suspira. Stan tiene, como siempre, razón. “Sólo si sales de encima mío,” dice.

“Bastante justo,” dice Stan, retrocediendo hasta un costado del sofá. Louis tira de sus piernas hacia sí mismo y las dobla debajo suyo, tirando de la sábana alrededor de sus hombros mientras se sienta.

Nunca ha hablado realmente de toda la cosa con Harry. Le ha contado a Zayn y Niall algunas de las mejores historias de los más ridículos lugares donde han follado y mencionado las veces que pasan tiempo juntos mediante contarles un chiste que Harry había dicho la noche anterior, pero nunca había puesto en palabras los últimos meses. Ni siquiera está seguro de dónde comenzar, si retroceder hasta ese día en su aula con la caja de cables o la primera vez que se besaron o un punto en el medio. Le cuenta a Stan la versión abreviada, lo más destacado, las partes que son más fáciles de hablar ahora. Nada es realmente fácil de hablar, no ahora, pero quizá sea bueno para él largar todo. Quizá si puede condensar todo en una historia para Stan se comience a sentir todo más como unos meses ridículos y menos como un gigante puto peso en su pecho.

Así que le explica todo, hasta la noche de cierre y lo feliz que Harry había lucido cuando le contó del internado, como si esperara que Louis también estuviese feliz por él, como si no pudiera pensar una razón por la que no lo estaría. Stan escucha en silencio, lo cual es un milagro porque una historia que involucra tanto sexo generalmente lo anima, pero parece entender que Louis no está de humor para eso. Eventualmente Louis sólo se queda callado, mirando sus pies y odiando la palabra “internado” y el modo en que sabe en su boca. Stan espera a que continúe, pero no lo hace. No hay nada más que decir.

“¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que puede que no lo acepte?” dice Stan cuidadosamente. “¿O que podría querer que vayas con él?”

Louis suspira y pone una almohada sobre su cabeza. La cosa es que lo ha considerado. Sabe que a Harry le importa. No hablan sobre sentimientos, y a Louis nunca le ha —al menos hasta hace poco— gustado pensar mucho sobre ello, pero tendría que ser totalmente ciego o muy estúpido para pensar que a Harry no le importa. Pero a Harry le importan muchas cosas, y a él le importa como le importa todo lo demás: intensamente, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Así que sí, a Harry le importa, pero del modo que es fácil para él. A Harry le importa del modo en que a alguien le importa cuando no sabe realmente cómo las duras y sucias partes de la vida funcionan, y Louis no cree que Harry sepa lo que signifique estar dedicado a él por largo plazo. Mientras Harry y él estén en el mismo lugar, Harry va a darle a esto —lo que sea— su todo, pero las cosas cambian y Harry no está atado a nada.

Gran parte de la vida de Harry se basa en experiencias y sentimientos y recuerdos, sobre aferrarse a momentos mientras se sigue moviendo, y Louis sabe, realmente, que sólo es otra cosa perdida que Harry ha rescatado. Es otro poco de color en la pared de Harry para recordar, oh, Manchester, ¿no fue eso divertido? Estaba con Louis entonces. Y Harry puede creer que le importa Louis de forma diferente ahora, pero eso también cambiará. Louis no tiene ningunas ilusiones sobre sí mismo, sabe que es un amargado e imposible de amar y no la clase de persona para crear una vida alrededor de. Todo lo que es para Harry es este momento en el tiempo, y todo lo que será después es una historia.

“Irá al internado,” le dice a Stan, medio amortiguado por la almohada. “Conozco a Harry, nunca ha enfrentado un desafío que no tomara. Y nunca me dijo siquiera que se estaba aplicando, así que dudo que tenga planes de llevarme con él, y si lo hiciese, sería por impulso y no porque me quiera allí. Incluso si cree que lo quiere. No lo habrá pensado bien, y luego si fuese sólo haría que se diese cuenta que cometió un error y se hartaría de mí y sería incluso peor. No hay un puto final feliz. Él se irá y yo me quedaré y no hay motivo por el que deba ser diferente.”

“Puedo pensar en uno,” dice Stan.

“Bueno, yo no,” dice Louis. “Y sería un idiota si pensara lo contrario. Un idiota que nunca aprendió nada de las cien veces anteriores.”

“Lou,” dice Stan. “Quiero decir, sé que tienes razones para dudar, pero no siempre tiene que ser así.”

Louis bufa una risa sin humor y voltea, hundiendo su cabeza contra el apoyabrazos aún teniendo la almohada sobre ella. “Ya es así.”

“Cristo,” dice Stan. “Eres un total miserable, ¿verdad?”

Louis no responde, sólo hunde sus dientes contra el sentimiento en su estómago, y después de un momento siente la mano de Stan sobre su rodilla mientras se levanta.

“Muy bien,” dice, paseando frente al sofá. “Podemos hablarlo más tarde. Lo que necesitamos ahora es, número uno, pizza—” saca su teléfono, ya eligiendo un número entre sus contactos, “—y número dos, un torneo de FIFA por todo el día. ¿Crees poder lidiar con eso?”

Louis gruñe, pero sí, puede lidiar con eso.

Afortunadamente, Stan decide dejar el tema allí por el resto del día, y cuando se marcha, Louis decide que eso es todo. Es la última vez que habla sobre la cosa con Harry. Es la última vez que se deja acceder a esos sentimientos. Y esto, ahora mismo, de vuelta en Doncaster— es la última vez que permite que le importe. Tan pronto como se suba a su auto y se dirija de vuelta a Manchester, se pondrá de nuevo la armadura.

Debería ser fácil, porque Louis ya ha hecho eso. Ha pasado años detrás de paredes, y sabe cómo volver a construirlas. No puede estar tan lejos de donde estaba cuando conoció a Harry, acomodado en su solitaria vida. Debería ser fácil acabar con todo esto.

Debería ser fácil.

Harry sigue enviándole mensajes, y Louis sólo responde que está enfermo y quedándose con su madre hasta mejorar y que no puede hablar por teléfono, e ignora los emoticones tristes y las promesas de hacerlo sentir mejor porque no puede jodidamente lidiar con eso ahora. En su lugar se mantiene ocupado así no tiene tiempo para nada más, porque si no piensa en regresar a Manchester y enfrentar la realidad y tener que hacer algo de esto entonces no es real y no sucederá y puede simplemente seguir evitándolo.

Al menos las chicas la están pasando bien, porque su miedo a quedarse quieto por mucho rato significa que constantemente está ofreciéndoles ir a dar un paseo y llevarlas de compras y trenzar su cabello y jugar con ellas en el jardín. Su madre se da cuenta, sin embargo, lo sabe por el modo en que ella sigue mirándolo, el modo en que frunce los labios cuando se para en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y lo mira teñir huevos de Pascua con Phoebe y Daisy, sus dedos manchados de un brillante verde.

“Estoy bien,” le dice cuando las chicas se van. “Estoy bien.”

“No pregunté,” dice ella.

Los días pasan, y entre los mensajes que ha estado evitando de Zayn y Niall, es difícil olvidarse de todo, pero Louis decide que no importa. Eventualmente esos mensajes comienzan a desaparecer, y Louis siente una enferma punzada de placer al ver que se han rendido. Bien. Menos conversaciones en las que tendrá que apretar los dientes.

Cuanto más rápido dejen esto, mejor.

 

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

Zayn no puede escribir.

Ha estado intentando. Se ha sentado e intentado hacer algún progreso más veces de las que puede contar. Su editor está respirando sobre su cuello y tiene un plazo que cumplir para entregar el borrador acercándose, y había contado con estos días libres para ponerse al día, y ahora no puede escribir.

Ha tratado todo. Ha mirado al Word en blanco por horas, compró un Moleskine de cada tienda de café de la ciudad, e incluso desempacó la máquina de escribir que compró por impulso cuando estaba en la universidad cuando tenía poco dinero y menos juicio. El cursor sólo parpadeó hacia él acusadoramente, el café dulce llevó a su cerebro al borde, y resulta que los lazos de tinta en la máquina están enredados. Se drogó frente a un cuaderno y sólo terminó pintarrajeando diez páginas con dibujos de dragones. No ha escrito una palabra útil en semanas. Está considerando usar pergamino y pluma si esto continúa.

Parte de ello es distracción. Louis ha estado evasivo todo el descanso, e incluso si Zayn no lo conociera desde hace años, la forma en que desapareció después de Grease hubiera levantado más que un par de banderas rojas. No fue hasta después de que Louis esquivó sus llamadas por un par de días que Zayn recordó las buenas noticias de Harry de aquella noche y puso todo junto.

Su mejor amigo tiene el corazón roto y se rehúsa a hablar de ello, y por todo lo que Zayn sabe está en una borrachera destructiva que Zayn tendrá que limpiar después. Lo admite, eso debe ser difícil de hacer en la casa de su madre, pero Louis Tomlinson no es nada más que inventivo. Denle acceso a un químico y suficiente motivación y podría estar cocinando metanfetamina en la bañera de su madre sólo porque sí.

Así que sí, Zayn está preocupado por su amigo, y eso es parte de su bloqueo. Pero no es todo, sin embargo. También está —como siempre— Liam.

Liam había venido con él a ver el show final el sábado, y Zayn había realmente, honestamente, verdaderamente pensado que estaban llegando a algún lado. Como, okay, seguro, Liam probablemente tenía tanto interés como Zayn en el show para ese punto, así que no es tan sorprendente que haya querido ir, pero Zayn le había preguntado específicamente de ir con él, y él dijo que sí. Bueno, muy bien, Zayn había descubierto que Liam quería ir el sábado y le había preguntado si se quería sentar con él, pero aún así. Había habido un plan. Ellos dos solos. Eso predijo sólo cosas buenas, seguramente, pero— bueno.

No es como si algo hubiese salido mal, exactamente. Fue muy divertido y Liam fue encantador y estaba adorablemente emocionado por toda la cosa, pero eso fue todo. No había querido ir a la fiesta del elenco, diciendo que tenía trabajo en la mañana y marchándose, y como que se había tambaleado incómodamente alrededor antes de ofrecerle a Zayn un puño como despedida. Un puño. Esa es la cantidad de trabajo que queda para que Zayn haga, aparentemente. Meses de esfuerzo sólo lo han llevado a un nivel de intimidad de un choque puño.

Normalmente, sentirse abatido por Liam sólo alimentaría los ocasionales atracones de escritura, uno de esos fines de semana perdidos donde vuelve del otro lado apenas recordando lo que pasó, muchos paquetes de comida para llevar en su apartamento, un par de capítulos más escritos y, en una memorable ocasión, un tatuaje nuevo. No esta vez, sin embargo. Esta vez sólo se siente cansado.

Después de medio día sin haber escrito una palabra nueva para su novela pero varias docenas de tweets sobre inefable imposibilidad de creación, decide que necesita algo de aire fresco. Bueno, lo que hace en realidad es lanzar su teléfono por la habitación, gritar “A la mierda”, asegurarse que su teléfono está bien, pero luego decide salir a caminar. Al menos puede fingir que está siendo productivo si está intentando ponerse en un espacio mental de escritura, ¿verdad?

Así es como se encuentra en la ciudad, caminando por una calle de cursis negocios pequeños que venden cosas de las que puede burlarse por ser inútiles y materialistas pero que probablemente usaría para decorar con clase su estudio si estuviese siendo honesto y tuviese el dinero. Lo que sea. Tiene un guardarropas clásico y cierto je ne sais quoi*. No necesita un espejo enmarcado por raíces de árboles. No lo necesita.

Cruza la calle, cuyo otro lado está poblado principalmente por restaurantes, pubs, cafés, incluyendo dos confiterías en las que se ha detenido en su búsqueda de inspiración. Recordando que una de ellas hace una particularmente deliciosa mermelada de grosella negra, se detiene pensativo afuera. No es hasta que atraviesa la puerta con campana que ve quién está sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana: Liam. Y no está solo.

Zayn instintivamente se esconde detrás de una colección de tazas de café, espiando detrás de ellas para dar un segundo vistazo. Hay una mujer con él —una bella mujer, si Zayn es justo, lo cual no planea ser— en el sofá, al lado suyo, con una mano en su brazo. Liam está sonriendo, lo que significa que no es un encuentro con un extraño que está invadiendo su espacio personal. Es una bella mujer que conoce y le agrada y quiere que lo toque y Zayn considera meterse en el molinillo de café.

Ella aprieta el brazo de Liam y dice algo que lo hace reír, y en todo en lo que puede pensar Zayn es en la cantidad de meses le tomó juntar el valor para tocarlo así, lo afortunado que se sintió cuando finalmente lo consiguió. Está enojado y triste y humillado y tiene un pie dentro de una canasta de asados de estación y un pensionado está comenzando a mirarlo desde su mesa, pero en su mayor parte está lleno de una loca, pelea-o-vuela adrenalina, porque necesita hacer que lo que está viendo deje de pasar o dejar verlo. Ahora mismo.

Volar parece la opción más sensata, y la única que requiere menos movimiento de parte de su cuerpo. Extrae su pie, voltea, y camina de vuelta hacia la puerta, rezando que Liam no lo haya visto mientras cruza la calle. Un taxi casi lo atropella, chillando hasta detenerse a unas pulgadas de sus piernas, pero en otra crueldad el universo falla en sacarlo de su miseria. Mira al conductor y suelta una especie de estrangulado, sin palabras tipo de grito que totalmente falla en abarcar las profundidades de su miseria antes de seguir moviéndose.

Okay. Okay. Está bien. Está completamente bien. Sabía que todavía tenía trabajo por hacer, así que esta no es una gran sorpresa. Puede vivir con esto. Y hey, Liam es la persona más amistosa el planeta, después de todo. Para todo lo que sabe Zayn, conoció a esa chica diez minutos atrás y nunca va a volverla a ver. Liam probablemente dejaría que conocidos asesinos con hachas lo toquen en una confitería sin problema. Esto está bien. Él está bien.

Necesita hablar con una ginebra sobre esto.

La ginebra tiene muchas cosas que decir, algunas de las cuales puede que en realidad Zayn se haya murmurado a sí mismo en el sofá, pero cuando se despierta con una resaca casi mortal la mañana siguiente, está sobre un bloc de dibujo en el que aparentemente escribió un par de miles de palabras con un lápiz celeste en algún punto de la noche. Tiene faltas de ortografía e incoherencias y algunas cosas no están en inglés, pero siguen siendo palabras— y es bueno, o lo será. Zayn ni siquiera se preocupa en ducharse, temeroso de que perderá cualquier buena racha que haya comenzado. Sólo pone la pava al fuego, enciende su laptop y comienza a pasar cosas del papel a la pantalla, editando al mismo tiempo.

Es como si las compuertas se hayan abierto, y por el resto de las vacaciones Zayn está más productivo que nunca, sólo deteniendo su escritura para comer, dormir y llamar a sus más artísticos amigos de universidad para chequear que tiene los detalles de estar en una banda correctamente. Su editor está encantado con él, y está bastante encantado consigo mismo siendo honesto. Está en camino para terminar su borrador final para el término del otoño, incluso un poco más adelantado, y se ha encontrado a sí mismo en unos de esos buenos espacios mentales en el que considera que podría merecer ser publicado. Liam puede estar peleando contra el destino, pero la primavera llega y Zayn se niega a rendirse. Sólo debe cambiar su estrategia, eso es todo.

Está tan distraído por su recién encontrada eficiencia que hace algo de lo que se avergüenza— se olvida de Louis. Okay, no se olvida, no realmente, pero cuando lo recuerda siempre las palabras brotando de él lo llevan al final de su mente, siempre archivado bajo “hacer cuando me tome un descanso”, y olvida tomarse descansos. Así que, por la propiedad transitiva —no era tan malo en matemáticas, no importa lo que sus calificaciones digan— se olvida de Louis.

Se da cuenta la noche anterior de que comiencen las clases, mientras elige su ropa para el día siguiente, e inmediatamente se siente una mierda. Es el peor amigo que existe. Muy bien, no el peor, con todo eso de esclavizarse en nombre de un musical que ni siquiera era parte de su trabajo, pero aún así. Ha caído bajo sus propios estándares. La única cosa que puede hacer es ir al aula de Louis antes de que comiencen las clases y disculparse. Llevará un poco de té, del que le gusta a Louis, como ofrenda de paz.

Excepto que cuando llega allí en la mañana, el auto de Louis no está en el estacionamiento y no está en su salón. Zayn piensa que podría estar llegando tarde —siempre es difícil volver después del receso— pero no aparece para el almuerzo tampoco. Harry sí, sin embargo, y cuando Zayn pregunta, Harry dice que Louis está enfermo y que le avisó la noche anterior.

“¿No te dijo nada al respecto?” dice Harry, luciendo sincero pero un poco nervioso. Zayn sólo menea la cabeza. Cuando pasa por el aula de Louis, sin embargo, ve a un suplente dentro, así que esté o no enfermo, definitivamente no está en el trabajo.

Louis continúa sin ir al trabajo por el resto de la semana, y, aparte de un solo y superficial “estoy enfermo” como respuesta a los frenéticos mensajes de Zayn, parece no tener interés en mantener contacto con nadie. Sería una cosa si Zayn pensase que Louis está realmente enfermo, pero cuando Louis está enfermo no deja de quejarse al respecto, y este silencio le asegura completamente a Zayn que algo más está pasando. Algo relacionado con Harry. El hecho de que Harry parezca totalmente ignorante al respecto sólo lo hace molestarse con ambos.

Finalmente, cuando el viernes llega y se va sin que Zayn escuche ni una maldita cosa de él, voltea a la izquierda en lugar de la derecha cuando sale del estacionamiento de la escuela para ir al departamento de Louis. Ve su auto estacionado fuera, así que al menos sabe que Louis está en la ciudad. Estaciona detrás suyo y sube los escalones, dos a la vez, preparando su pie para patear el trasero de Tomlinson.

Golpea su puerta, espera, luego vuelve a golpear. Recordando que Louis ha comenzado a tener una llave extra para Harry debajo de la alfombra, la levanta, pero no hay nada allí. Hm. Zayn frunce el ceño y toca de nuevo, pero esta vez grita, sin preocuparse por si molesta a los vecinos.

“¡Sé que estás ahí, Lou!” grita. “¡Déjame entrar o llamaré a Liam y le diré que te has caído y lastimado y vendrá a derribar tu puerta con un hacha!”

Hay un silencio, y la calidad de éste le confirma a Zayn que Louis está adentro porque puede jodidamente escucharlo enfurruñarse en silencio. Luego, finalmente, escucha las suaves pisadas de pies dirigirse a la puerta y luego el ruido sordo de ésta siendo destrabada antes de que se abra para revelar a un Louis Tomlinson luciendo perfectamente sano.

“Eres un cretino,” dice Zayn, entrando. “Te he extrañado. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mencioné que eres un cretino?” Tira de Louis para un abrazo y luego golpea su brazo. “¿Dónde diablos has estado?”

“Ya te dije,” dice Louis, sobándose el brazo. “He estado enfermo.” Hace un estornudo sin ánimo que debería hacer que le arrebaten el diploma en actuación.

“¿Con qué, enfermedad del trasero?” bufa. “Vamos, amigo, sé que algo pasa, me has evitado todo el receso.” Cuando Louis se queda callado, Zayn rueda los ojos y lo empuja hasta el living y el sofá. “¿Tiene que ver con Harry? ¿Y con Londres?”

Louis se deja caer en el sofá y lo mira con ojos demasiado inocentes. “¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué eso me haría evitarte? Cosa que no he estado haciendo.” Engancha su tobillo con el suyo y lo hace caer en el sofá con una sonrisa.

“Tarado,” dice Zayn, estirando una mano para golpear la cabeza de Louis pero mayormente golpea el aire. “Al menos admite que estabas ignorando mis mensajes.”

Louis suelta un suspiro, hundiendo su cabeza en los almohadones. “Bien, estaba ignorando tus mensajes. Sólo quería pasar tiempo con mi familia, ¿sí? No es la gran cosa.”

Zayn zumba sin estar del todo de acuerdo. “Así que. Harry y Londres. ¿Eso no tiene nada que ver con querer tiempo familiar?”

“No, Zayn, ya amaba a mi familia desde antes de conocer a Harry, como podrás recordar,” dice Louis. “Sólo porque tu vida es un melodrama constante no quiere decir que así es la vida de todos los demás. Harry y Londres es una cosa, y lidiaré con ello, pero lo haré a mi modo, ¿sí? Ya olvídalo, amigo, eres peor que mi madre.”

“Ella es una mujer encantadora y me siento honrado por la comparación,” dice Zayn tan fresa como le es posible, pero deja lo demás estar. Louis está claramente lleno de mierda, pero si está determinado a no hablar al respecto entonces no hay nada que Zayn pueda hacer que no lleve a una pelea, y ha extrañado demasiado a Louis como para querer estar de malas con él ahora.

“Así que,” dice Louis después de un momento. “¿Cómo va la próxima gran novela británica? ¿Y la próxima gran pareja británica?”

“La novela va bien” dice Zayn, poniéndole un pinche mental a la cosa de Londres para recordar volver a ella más tarde en la conversación. Conoce un bloqueo Louis Tomlinson cuando ve uno, pero le seguirá la corriente por ahora. “Realmente bien. Casi dos tercios hechos, me parece.”

“¡Wa-hey!” grita Louis alegremente, alzando sus brazos. Zayn se encoge un poco por el volumen de su voz, la exagerada emoción de su rostro. “Eso es genial, Zayn, en serio. Sabía que podías. ¿Y el caramelo? ¿Está recompensando tu genio con favores sexuales ya?”

Es el turno de Zayn de suspirar pesadamente. “No. No he hecho mucho progreso allí—”

“Sucio,” dice Louis con una amplia sonrisa.

“Púdrete,” ríe Zayn. “No sé, ¿siento que me choqué con una pared? Como, estoy encasillado con él o algo. Voy a probar una nueva táctica, supongo, te diré cómo resulta.”

“Estoy seguro de que lo harás,” dice Louis. “Hey, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Podemos pedir algo.” Se estira lánguidamente, y a Zayn le recuerda a Duchess. Dueños y mascotas realmente actúan parecido.

“Seguro,” dice. “¿Quieres invitar al resto de los chicos? Estoy seguro de que a Harry le encantaría verte bien.” Mira a Louis enfáticamente.

“Zayn,” dice Louis, dejando caer una mano sobre sus ojos. “Por favor no te entrometas. Por favor. Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado. Tienes una expresión en el rostro como de que crees que estás siendo listo y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no asesinarte. Déjalo así.”

“No voy a dejarlo así a menos que sepa que estás bien.”

“¡Estoy bien!” dice Louis, medio gritando. Eso es mierda. Zayn sabe que es mierda, sabía que las cosas estaban mal cuando confirmó que Louis fingió estar enfermo por una semana. Lo sabe ahora, también, puede leerlo en el hecho de que Louis no hace contacto visual con él. Felicidades a Louis por saber que Zayn puede detectar una mentira en sus ojos, pero es un tonto si cree que eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer para alejarlo.

Zayn sería un tonto, sin embargo, si creyera que presionar el tema lo llevaría a algún lado. Por lo que puede ver ahora, Louis está dispuesto a hablar de lo que sea que pase por pretender que está bien. Zayn quiere husmear, pero está bastante seguro de que si sigue Louis se volverá una completa pared de ladrillo, lo cual no le hace bien a nadie.

Es el juego de la espera, entonces. “Prometo no entrometerme si prometes lidiar con lo que sea que dices que no te molesta,” dice Zayn. Louis extiende su meñique sin decir nada, y Zayn lo une al suyo.

“Trato,” dice Louis. “Ahora, las cosas más importantes. ¿Comida hindú o china?”

“China, por favor,” dice Zayn, intentando tragarse su preocupación.

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

Si Louis tuviese un solo, pequeño instinto de autopreservación en él, lo terminaría ahora. Le pondría un alto a esta cosa con Harry y se alejaría con una justa cantidad de buenos recuerdos y al menos un poco de respeto hacia sí mismo. Eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer. Debería sentarse con Harry, explicar que hey, tuvieron unas risas, y ahora corrió su curso, así que seamos amigos, ¿sí? Sin rencores.

No va a hacer eso. Lo sabe, de la forma en que sabía en la escuela que dejaría todas sus tareas para el último minuto y la forma en que sabe que pondrá el botón de posponer de la alarma al menos una vez en la mañana. Es estúpido, y va a arruinarlo, y aún así fallará totalmente en terminar con esto. Quizá una persona más fuerte y más inteligente sería capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos y decirle que ya no lo quiere, pero Louis no tiene ilusiones de ser esa persona. Así que necesita un Plan B.

La única forma en que esto va a funcionar, la única forma en que Louis va a sobrevivir los próximos meses, es si es sólo sexo. Nada dulce, nada gentil. No puede dejar que Harry lo toque como si significara algo. No puede dejar que Harry sonría mientras lo besa, no puede dejar que su pulgar recorra las esquina de su boca cuando lo hace. No puede dejarse hundir en eso de nuevo. No lo hará. Conocía los signos de advertencia antes y decidió ignorarlos. Esta vez tiene más conocimiento. Esta vez confiará en sus instintos cuando la alarma empieza a sonar, cuando muy cerca, demasiado empiezan a repetirse en su cerebro. Aún puede hacer esto funcionar. Aún puede ganar. Dios sabe que lo ha hecho antes.

Aparentemente Zayn no pensó que su promesa de no interferir se extendía a incluir no decirle a nadie que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, porque se despierta la mañana del sábado con un mensaje de Niall llamándolo un cretino y un mensaje de Harry que se demora una hora en abrir antes de finalmente morder la bala.

un pajarito rubio me dijo que volviste!!! espero que te sientas mejor.. déjame prepararte la cena hoy, si ? te extraño xx

Louis sólo pasa diez minutos con su rostro enterrado en sus manos. No puede simplemente reaccionar ciegamente a esto. Así es como se metió en este desastre en primer lugar. Necesita una estrategia.

Muy bien. ¿Cuáles son sus opciones? Podría decir que sí, por supuesto, si quisiese sabotearse a sí mismo completamente y pasar unas horas sonriéndole a Harry del otro lado de su estúpida puta mesa en su estúpido puto apartamento. No, gracias. Louis admite que quiere verlo, por mucho que le haga odiarse a sí mismo, pero no es idiota. No puede seguir como antes, no cuando sabe lo vacío que es todo. Eso está descartado.

Podría alejar a Harry completamente. Podría ignorarlo, o rechazarlo. Es tentador, porque le da más tiempo antes de volver a tener que mirar a Harry a los ojos, pero sabe que sería contraproducente. Está demasiado fuera de su carácter. Harry se dará cuenta que pasa algo y hará preguntas, o le hablará a Zayn y a Niall y ellos harán preguntas, y si Harry viene a Louis enojado o molesto o buscando respuestas, Louis está aterrorizado de qué verdades podrían salir de su boca. Es un buen actor, pero no tan bueno.

Está decidido, entonces. Harry no puede saber que algo está mal. Tiene que ser por el medio. No hay chance de una ruptura limpia, así que tendrá que ser una lenta separación, un deslice gradual lejos de él que los separe sin que Louis tenga que decir nada al respecto. Diablos, si hace esto correctamente, Harry ni siquiera lo notará.

Louis finge no notar el modo en que se tuerce su estómago ante ese pensamiento.

me siento mejor, sí. por qué no vienes a casa? podemos pedir comida y jugar al doctor ;)

Escribe el mensaje cuidadosamente y lo envía.

Arreglan una hora y Louis pasa el resto del día preparándose para lo que tendrá que hacer. No le importa. No le importa. Va a perder a Harry y no le importa, porque ¿por qué debería? Si se dice eso la suficiente cantidad de veces, eventualmente será verdad.

El clima parece estar como él, volviéndose oscuro y tormentoso en la mañana y lloviendo por horas, transformando al mundo más allá de su balcón en gris y pesado. Combina con su estado mental. Se sienta allí con las rodillas contra su pecho y deja que pequeños chorros de agua salpiquen contra él en el borde de su balcón y mira el tiempo pasar en su teléfono, y va a hacer esto. Va a tratar esto como quería hacerlo desde un principio, justo como a todos con los que ha estado desde que cumplió veinte, como si no significara nada, como si no sintiese nada.

Luego abre la puerta y Harry está allí, sólido y hermoso y sonriente, y Dios, Louis está muy, muy jodido.

“Hola,” dice Harry, entrando y dándole un beso como saludo antes de que Louis tenga posibilidad de evitarlo. Louis al menos consigue juntarse a sí mismo para esquivar el abrazo moviéndose a un costado, aunque casi pasa, y es más difícil de lo anticipado pretender que no lo quiere.

“No dejes que la lluvia entre,” dice Louis. Da un paso hacia atrás y deja que Harry se quite las embarradas botas y sacuda su cabello, y siente una punzada de enojo también por encima del dolor. Si Harry va a dejarlo, al menos podría tener la decencia de hacérselo más fácil. Sería agradable si dejase de ser malditamente encantador por un segundo así Louis no tendría que pasar cada momento en su presencia nadando cuesta arriba. A Louis le gusta ese enojo; se aferra a él, se cuelga de él. Va a necesitar un ancla, y estar molesto es agradable y familiar.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” pregunta Harry, quitándose la chaqueta.

“Oh, sí, muchísimo,” miente Louis, como si no sintiese sus costados abrirse mientras hablan. “Bueno como nuevo.”

“Qué bueno, estaba preocupado,” dice Harry. Louis sólo va a fingir que no escuchó la última parte.

Normalmente a Louis no le molesta hablar con Harry sobre nada por horas, pero con Londres yaciendo sobre ellos como un hacha, la charla es algo insoportable. Y aparte, no le importa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría si no le importase?

“Así que,” dice entusiastamente. “Londres, ¿eh? Eso es emocionante.”

Los ojos de Harry se iluminan y Louis va a vomitar por todos lados. “¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionado, me parece que va a ser genial. De hecho hablé con mi jefe —bueno, mi futuro jefe— en el receso y creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, lo que es genial.” Tuerce su rostro en una pequeña sonrisa irónica. “Nunca tuve un trabajo de tiempo completo, así que sería malo que mi jefe y yo nos odiáramos desde el principio.”

¿Cómo demonios no vio Louis esto venir? “Eso es definitivamente bueno,” dice, tragando secamente. Le da la espalda a Harry y va hacia la cocina, donde el delivery de comida hindú ya está esperándolo. Saca un plato —sólo uno— y comienza a servirse. “Me adelanté y ordené lo usual.” Hace una mueca ante la frase. Va a tener que empezar a dejar de decir esa clase de cosas, “lo usual”, cualquier cosa que haga referencia a ellos como una unidad o a su historia. Ya no tienen una historia compartida, así como ya no tienen un futuro juntos.

Harry ha estado por un total de cinco minutos y Louis ya está caliente por comida hindú. Tan, tan jodido.

Harry agarra un segundo plato y comienza a llenarlo, inclinándose sobre el costado de Louis en la mesada. Louis lo permite, pero no se inclina él también, no se deja disfrutar del cálido peso. Deja su plato sobre la mesa de la cocina y se mueve hacia la heladera, agarrándose una cerveza.

“¿Agarra una para mí también, bebé?” dice Harry, su boca ya media llena de comida, y Louis cierra con fuerza los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a meter la mano en la heladera y tomar otra botella. La deposita al lado de Harry en lugar de dársela en la mano y luego se sienta frente a su plato, a salvo del otro lado de la mesa.

“¿Cómo estuvo Doncaster?” pregunta Harry una vez que traga. “¿Estaban todas las chicas en casa?”

Y, okay, esto no puede pasar. No puede dejar a Harry ni cerca de esa parte de su vida.

“Bien, bien,” dice Louis. “Fue bueno verles. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Algo emocionante?” Harry parpadea un poco ante el cambio de tema, pero le sigue la corriente.

“Estuve mirando unos apartamentos de Londres,” dice, sonando entusiasta. “Gemma me ha ayudado un poco, dado unos consejos. Llamé a un par de lugares, para ver si alguno estará libre para julio.”

“Suena divertido,” dice Louis, pinchando comida con mucha más urgencia de la necesaria.

“Sí, el lugar donde voy a trabajar está en una parte muy genial de Londres,” dice Harry, emocionado. “Hay mucho que hacer por allí, es genial. He estado en esa área antes pero va a ser increíble, como, realmente vivir allí, ¿sabes?”

“Suena genial,” dice Louis llanamente. Continúa metiéndose comida en la boca para tener una excusa para no decir nada más.

Harry asiente con entusiasmo. “Te gustaría mucho allí, Lou. Hay muchos tipos de personas artísticas. También actores.” Alza las cejas, como si esperara que Louis dijera lo complacido que está por Harry, que va a estar rodeado de hermosa y excéntrica gente al segundo que se vaya. Todo lo que puede escuchar cuando Harry abre la boca es “No puedo esperar a dejarte” y Harry parece esperar que él asienta felizmente a la par.

“Bueno, soy un tipo de aburrido profesor,” dice Louis, “así que te vendrá mejor que a mí.”

“No, te juro, es lo mejor,” sigue Harry. “Están todos estos extraños resturantes diferentes por todos lados, y este lugar que uno de mis amigos dice que tiene locas tartas de fruta, y todo tipo de negocios, y hay una estación de subterráneo como a veinte metros de donde trabajaré, y es Londres así que nunca me quedaré sin cosas a las que tomarle fotografías. Es perfecto.”

“Perfecto,” repite Louis.

“Creo que debería haber algunos departamentos que pueda pagar cerca, pero tendré que ir a verlos primero. La renta no debería ser tan terrible si la divido,” dice Harry radiantemente, y es todo lo que Louis puede soportar.

“Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar un compañero, entonces,” dice.

Se hace silencio en la mesa por un momento, y Louis sólo sigue mirando su plato, ocupado cortando un pedazo de pollo a la mitad.

“Sí,” dice Harry. “Supongo.” Mastica pensativamente por un momento, cejas fruncidas, luego traga y alza la mirada. “Lou.”

Nada bueno puede venir de ese tono de voz. “¿Sí, Harold?”

Harry no sonríe ante el apodo, sólo sigue luciendo serio. “Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar.”

No, no, absolutamente no. Abortar misión, soltar paracaídas, jodidamente eyectar. Louis está bastante familiarizado con los nervios, pero esto es absoluto pánico. No tiene idea de lo que Harry va a decir, pero está seguro que no quiere escucharlo. Nunca ha tenido una conversación así en la vida que haya empezado así y terminado bien, y de algún modo duda que esta vaya a ser la que corte con el patrón. Esto debe ser estropeado ahora.

Así que Louis hace la única cosa que se le ocurre y se levanta de la mesa. “Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde,” dice con voz grave. “Tengo otros planes para esta noche.” Harry luce un poco exasperado, pero en su mayor parte entretenido mientras Louis rodea la mesa y se acomoda sobre su regazo. Pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, Louis se inclina más cerca y deja que sus labios rocen su oreja. “Te he extrañado,” dice, y la peor parte es que ni siquiera es mentira.

Harry abre la boca para decir algo, pero Louis la cierra con un duro beso. Presiona su pecho contra el de Harry y mueve sus caderas, desesperado por hacer las cosas moverse antes de que Harry recuerde terminar lo que iba a decir.

Le toma unos momentos responder a Harry, pero cuando lo hace, es sólo para envolver sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis, y Dios, no debería ser posible.

Las manos de Harry son imposiblemente enormes e imposiblemente gentiles con él, y Louis se siente derrumbarse ante su toque, y simplemente no debería pasar así ahora, no cuando está tan jodidamente intentando protegerse. Es como si le tomase todo su poder recordar la realidad de la situación, y Harry no debería tener ese poder sobre él. No es justo. Merece poder dormir con un chico bonito sin sentir que importe.

Intenta frotar sus caderas contra las suyas de nuevo, cierra con fuerza los ojos y muerde el labio de Harry un poco duramente para intentar ponerle emoción a la cosa, pero Harry sólo dibuja círculos en su espalda con sus manos, sintiendo los puntos de tensión y enterrando sus dedos en ellos. Conoce esta rutina en particular porque es la que Harry siempre usa en él cuando está estresado o enfermo, intentando suavizar el dolor. Intentando cuidar de él. La puta ironía, honestamente, Louis podría gritar. O al menos lo haría si no se relajase contra él, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Harry se las arregla para ralentizar las cosas lo suficiente para que ya no vayan a toda velocidad, y luego siente las manos de Harry deslizarse bajo su trasero y muslos, lo que significa que va a alzar a Louis y llevarlo a la habitación, y su primer pensamiento automático es sí sí sí, pero entonces su aliento se queda en su garganta.

No irá a la cama con Harry. Dormirá con él, seguro, lo follará e incluso lo disfrutará, pero no irá a la cama con él esta noche. Esta noche debe ser rápida y sucia y absolutamente nada más. Ya se ha arruinado lo suficiente, y necesita que pare aquí. Se juró a sí mismo años atrás que no dejaría que nadie más se llevase lo mejor de él, que nunca más permitiría que nadie más tenga su corazón en sus manos. Lo juró. Nunca quiso llegar tan lejos con Harry, nunca quiso que esto vaya más allá del sexo y la amistad y una forma divertida de pasar el rato. Nunca quiso terminar aquí, bajo las manos de Harry y realmente queriéndolo. Pero aquí está, exactamente donde se prometió no volver a estar, y se siente absolutamente incapaz de escapar. Y no entiende por qué.

O quizá sí sabe por qué, pero no hay forma de que lo admita ahora.

Si deja que Harry lo lleve a la cama, sabe que Harry va a recostarlo y tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo lento y profundo, recuperando el tiempo perdido, y Louis preferiría morir. No puede volver a ser así de vulnerable con Harry. Quizá no pueda evitar derretirse en sus manos, pero puede hacer que esto quede aquí. Puede mantenerlo rápido y físico y puede ignorar el hecho de que aunque se ha sentido culpable durante el sexo antes, esta sería la primera vez con Harry.

Extiende una mano y agarra la de Harry y la acerca hasta él hasta que está cubriendo su entrepierna, presionándola de modo que su muñeca se frote contra él. “Te deseo tanto,” exhala Louis. “Ha pasado tanto. Pensaba en lo que te quiero hacer.”

“¿Sí?” jadea Harry en su cuello. “Lo que sea, Lou, mierda.”

“Quiero que me folles,” dice Louis, tirando del pelo de Harry. “Aquí. No me quiero mover, sólo te quiero dentro. Sólo quiero que te sientes ahí y me dejes montarte. Como yo quiera.” Arrastra las últimas palabras suciamente, y sabe que va a funcionar cuando Harry suelta una respiración temblorosa. Y mierda, él también lo quiere, lo quiere incluso más con la forma en que las caderas de Harry se alzan hacia él. Sólo tiene más razones para quererlo así de las que sabe Harry.

“Okay, Lou, sí,” dice, presionando húmedos besos en sus clavículas. “Sí, Dios, hazlo.”

Louis comienza a desabrochar el cinturón de Harry, tarareando complacido y encontrándose con los ojos de Harry con una mirada malvada. Es un puto error, porque lo que está en los ojos de Harry es tan simple y puro y afectuoso que Louis está sinceramente sin aire. Louis se inclina y apoya su barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry, y sólo cuando sabe que Harry no puede verlo, se permite tener la cara larga por un momento mientras desliza sus manos dentro de su pantalón.

Cogen así, Louis en el regazo de Harry y su mandíbula en su hombro, mostrando todo lo que siente en el rostro mientras no puede verlo. Cuando se termine, se separará y mirará a Harry como si no le importase, como si no fuese nada más para él que un cuerpo tibio bajo el suyo. Se levantará y limpiará la cena a medio comer como si nada hubiese pasado, y no dejará que Harry bese las esquinas de sus ojos como le gusta hacer cuando se siente flojo y follado. Se alejará. Se alejará de esto.

Por ahora, sin embargo, cierra los ojos y entierra sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, e intenta concentrarse en el ritmo de sus caderas y la sensación de Harry dentro suyo, y nada más, nada más. Nada.


	15. Quince

LOUIS

Louis tiene esta cosa que siempre ha hecho. Es un pequeño truco para cuando está en la cama y no quiere levantarse pero sabe que debe hacerlo, como la mayoría de las mañanas de su vida. Elige un número, luego se deja saborear la sensación de estar tibiamente acurrucado en su cama por el tiempo que le tome hacer la cuenta regresiva hasta cero, y luego la regla es que se debe arrastrar fuera y no mirar hacia atrás. Siempre funciona de maravilla.

Así es ahora.

Se permite pequeños momentos. Obviamente el síndrome de abstinencia no es la solución, tan ridículo como es eso, pero se deja tener a Harry de a ratos. Un par de segundos de los labios de Harry en su cabello mientras hace la lista de compras. Un momento de la grave y rasposa voz de Harry cantando una canción de la radio. Sólo pequeños momentos, cada vez más cortos antes de que los interrumpa con algún cambio de tema o repentino cambio de momentum o su mano en el cinturón de Harry. Supone que de esa manera se entrenará a sí mismo para no extrañarlo. Recordará lo que se siente no necesitar nada de eso. Funcionará.

Ayudándolo está el hecho de que Harry no se ha enterado de lo que está pasando. Nota cuando Louis se separa de él antes de lo que normalmente lo haría, o cuando no lo invita automáticamente después del trabajo, o cuando no responde cuando dice uno de sus chistes internos. Louis sabe que lo nota, porque Harry muestra todo lo que siente en su rostro, y hay confusión en ese dolor, pero no acusación, lo que es bueno. Cuanto más tiempo se las arregle alejándolos sin que Harry sepa, lo más fácil para ambos.

Al principio, Louis odia esos momentos en que el rostro de Harry cae, e intenta evitar contacto visual cada vez que hace algo que cree que vaya a causarlo. Ignorar un roce, mirar a otro lado. Dejar un chiste colgar, mirar a otro lado. Comienza a sentir que pasa la mitad de su tiempo con Harry intentando no mirarlo.

Eso se siente mal, sin embargo. Se siente como lo que haría un cobarde, y Louis estará jodido si alguna vez le da razones a alguien para ser llamado un cobarde, así que comienza a hacer lo opuesto, comienza a ver a Harry a los ojos cada vez que se aleja. Duele, Dios, duele como el infierno, pero es lo correcto. No se avergüenza de lo que está haciendo. No lo hace para castigar a Harry, lo hace para salvarse a sí mismo. Harry estará bien. Y es importante ver el efecto que tiene. Tiene una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza, y cada vez que ve una sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de Harry, susurra mira, ve, le gustas un poco menos ahora, mira qué fácil es, mira lo simple que será para él dejarte.

Sí. Esto va a funcionar. Ya lo está haciendo.

Algunas veces la caga, lo cual no es sorprendente, porque Louis no puede pensar en nada que no haya cagado al menos una vez. A veces, si está cansado, o ebrio, o sólo muy débil, tira de Harry hacia él como si lo necesitase para respirar. Hay momentos robados, horas, tardes donde es como era, donde Louis se deja ser engañado. Deja que Harry lo lleve a casa después que el equipo gana un partido, se deja tocar a Harry por horas antes de despertar sudoroso en medio de la noche y llamar un taxi. Una mañana despierta en su apartamento, hace un poco de té del modo en que le gusta a Harry, y se lo lleva a la escuela, tirando de él para un rápido, furtivo beso antes de dárselo y alejarse sin dar ninguna explicación, guardando el modo en que Harry le sonrió en un lugar especial de su pecho. Una vez, Harry se duerme en su sofá, y Louis le saca una foto con su teléfono antes de despertarlo y echarlo. Cada vez se siente como una recaída.

Siente que el tiempo está empezando a pasarse más rápido, y medio como que es bueno, porque Louis no cree poder mantener esto mucho más. Está mudando de días como si fuesen plumas y contando el tiempo de cuánto puede pasar sin que quiera oír la voz de Harry, cuánto dejará que el teléfono suene antes de atender, cuánto permitirá que Harry lo sostenga después de tener sexo antes de fingir que tiene algo que hacer. Es un lento, silencioso deslice, como ahogarse en paz. Si pone la radio lo suficientemente fuerte en el auto, casi ni se da cuenta de lo sórdidamente silencioso que es el viaje a la escuela ahora que está solo.

Zayn se queda tranquilo con las cosas, afortunadamente, y Stan sólo le envía un cuidadosamente preocupado mensaje a la semana entre sus mensajes usuales de vana porquería, y Niall intenta mantener las cosas ligeras cuando están todos juntos, así que no puede quejarse de las demás personas en su vida. Sólo Harry, y sí mismo, y no puede quedarse enojado con Harry así que es en su mayoría sólo sí mismo. Pero entonces, eso no es noticia. Nadie es más duro con él que él mismo. Siempre ha sabido eso, y nunca ha hecho nada para cambiarlo. Al menos lo hace concentrarse en algo. Gritarse a sí mismo es algo común estos días. Es cómodo. Prefiere envolverse en sus viejas ansiedades que enfrentar el fresco infierno que se desata en su mente.

Abril ya está terminando, se dice. Un par de meses más, y listo. El principio del año se pasó increíblemente rápido. Si tiene suerte, el final será igual.

*****************

Louis está corrigiendo papeles en la cocina mientras Harry mira de nuevo el partido de la noche anterior desde el sofá. Ambos saben el resultado, 2-1 Manchester United, pero Harry parece contento de sentarse allí y mirar en silencio. Louis está seguro de que Harry tenía una mejor razón cuando se auto-invitó, pero no se molesta en recordarla.

Deja salir un lento suspiro como si se desinflara y comienza a subrayar una oración, luego transforma la línea en un círculo alrededor de todo el párrafo. Por falta de una mejor palabra, NO, garabatea en el costado, y luego deja caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la depresiva-aún-por-corregir pila de papeles.

“¿Por qué el Louis del pasado asignó un ensayo que sabía que el Louis del presente odiaría corregir?” se queja en el papel. Levanta su cabeza y sopla su flequillo fuera de sus ojos. “El Louis del pasado es el peor.” Harry bufa, pero mantiene sus ojos en el televisor.

Después de dos minutos y tres párrafos de estupideces, Harry aclara su garganta. “Lou,” dice, aún mirando el juego. “¿Piensas quedarte en la escuela? ¿Como, permanentemente?”

Louis lo mira con curiosidad. “¿A qué te refieres?” pregunta, ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

“Sólo,” Harry parece estar buscando palabras, sus cejas fruncidas, “siempre pareces estar estresado. Y, quiero decir, acabas de decir que odias corregir.”

Es el turno de Louis de bufar. “A nadie le gusta corregir, Haz. Y a nadie le gusta cada parte de su trabajo.” Levanta la pila de papeles corregidos y los golpea contra la mesa, enderezándolos. “De hecho me gusta, tú sabes, enseñar. Hablarle a los chicos. Conocerlos. Llevar obras a cabo. Hacerlos conocer las cosas que amo.” Pone la pila corregida a un lado. “Si tengo que lidiar con corregir un par de papeles por eso, no me importa. Y de todos modos, si esperara un trabajo que amara el 100% del tiempo, tendría que esperar por un largo tiempo.”

Harry no dice nada. “Además,” agrega Louis. “Si estuviese completamente feliz, no me escucharías quejarme al respecto, y eso te encanta.”

Harry se inclina sobre la mesa de café, agarra el control remoto y pone el partido en mudo. “Louis,” dice, y hay una pausa de nuevo que hace que Louis se quite los anteojos para prepararse. “¿Estás contento con tu trabajo? ¿Honestamente?”

Louis deja sus anteojos gentilmente sobre los papeles. “¿Qué?”

Harry lo está mirando, finalmente. “No lo sé, Lou, siempre estás muy ocupado. Sólo eres amigo de tres de tus colegas, si me cuentas a mí. Estás exhausto todo el tiempo, no tienes tiempo para nada más, siempre estás preocupándote por si tendrás suficiente dinero para fin de mes. Ni siquiera estás fuera del trabajo ahora. No sé, Lou, sólo parece a veces que no es lo que querrías hacer para siempre.”

La boca de Louis sonríe. Qué interesante que Harry, de todas las personas, se queje de que Louis renuncia a muchas cosas por su trabajo. “No es un trabajo perfecto, Haz, pero pasa unos meses sin él y estarías maravillado por cómo se expande tu imaginación. Incluso me convencí de que los fideos de pote son comida de verdad.”

“Estoy siendo serio, Lou.” Tiene esa cara de molestia infantil que Louis odia tanto.

“Yo igual. Comía esa mierda todos los días.”

“Cristo, Louis, estoy intentando tener una conversación aquí.”

“Y yo no, ya que tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Como mi trabajo, que has decidido odiar,” dice, tamborileando sus dedos contra la pila de papeles a su lado. “¿De dónde diablos sale todo esto, de todos modos? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago permanentemente?”

“¿Acaso importa? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de esto?”

Louis rechina sus dientes y aleja su rostro, intentando apisonar el creciente pánico corriendo en su pecho, porque no se supone que es así. Todo este proceso sólo va a seguir funcionando si Harry nunca se da cuenta o dice nada al respecto. Todo lo que quiere es que Harry lo deje estar y sólo permita que se derrumben naturalmente, porque todo es una conclusión ineludible y pelear por o sobre algo sólo lo hace más doloroso sin un buen motivo. Nada va a cambiar.

“Porque,” Louis arrastra una mano por su rostro, porque tiene que darle una respuesta, “porque tú y yo afrontaríamos esta conversación desde distintos lugares y termina con nosotros gustándonos menos.”

Harry tiene una expresión en el rostro como si Louis acabase de admitir que apuñala abuelitas por recreación. “No sabes eso.”

“Sí, lo sé.” Duchess está subiendo altaneramente al regazo de Harry, y él alza la mano para darle lugar. Louis se pregunta vagamente cuántas veces más verá esto pasar. Luego se pregunta cuándo comenzó a contar hacia abajo en lugar de hacia arriba. “Sólo déjalo, Harry.”

“¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no concordaremos?” dice Harry, alzando la voz. “¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me equivoco cuando ni siquiera quieres hablar de ello?”

“¿Por qué mierda te importa tanto esto?” grita Louis, porque honestamente ya estaba harto de esta conversación desde antes que empezara.

“¡Porque creo que tienes miedo de ir detrás de lo que realmente quieres o ser feliz!” grita Harry, levantando sus manos, y no.

“¿Quién mierda te crees que eres,” suelta Louis mordazmente, “para hablar del miedo?” Cuando no hay respuesta, continúa, porque Harry va a jodidamente aprender hoy. “Vamos, dime. ¿Qué demonios sabes tú sobre el miedo, Harry? ¿A qué le has tenido miedo alguna, alguna vez en tu vida?”

“Eso no es justo—” comienza a decir Harry, pero a la mierda.

“Me importa un carajo si es justo, Harry. ¿Tú crees que es justo que me digas que porque mi vida no es lo suficientemente emocionante para ti eso me hace un cobarde?”

“Eso no es lo que estaba diciendo.” Harry se levanta y va a la cocina, quedándose al otro lado de la mesa con sus hombros tensos.

“Primero que nada, eso es exactamente lo que estabas diciendo, así que vete al diablo,” dice Louis, su voz tensa. “Segundo, no sé qué es lo que crees que haría si no estuviese en la escuela. La única cosa para la que estoy calificado es enseñar, así que si te da igual, me quedaré en el trabajo donde tengo amigos y un departamento y antigüedad en el puesto, gracias.”

Harry pone ambas manos sobre la mesa y mira a Louis desde el otro lado. “Estás calificado para actuar. Y cantar. Y no me digas que no lo amas, te he visto, vives para el espectáculo.”

Louis ríe, realmente ríe, porque esto es comiquisimo. “Lo intenté, ¿verdad?” dice. “Pasé un año corriendo de audición en audición, sentándome en habitaciónes con otros diez chicos nerviosos con mi mismo corte de cabello, ¿y sabes qué? No funcionó. Porque algunas veces, en el mundo real, las cosas no funcionan, Harry, aunque no me sorprende que no sepas eso.”

Harry no responde a eso, sólo lo mira con una expresión que Louis no puede descifrar, así que continúa.

“¿Y sabes qué?” sigue. “Me alegra que no lo haya hecho, porque disfruto mi vida ahora, por más que no te parezca. No era mi primera opción, pero enseñar es algo que me gusta, siempre lo ha hecho, y soy jodidamente bueno para ello. No es glamoroso, pero es lo que hago, y de hecho marco una diferencia para algunos de esos chicos, por más que te cueste creerlo.”

Harry sólo lo mira, sus fosas nasales ensanchándose. “Eso no es para nada difícil de creer, Louis, sólo estoy intentando—”

“Entonces deja de implicar que está por debajo de mí, o lo que sea que estés tratando de decir. Sí, es cansador, y la paga es una mierda, pero me gusta, Harry, y no lo cambiaría por nada nunca, jamás.” Harry parpadea un poco ante su contundencia, pero Louis prosigue. “Quizá no es suficiente para ti, o no creas que es como la vida deba ser, pero no es tu vida, Harry, es la mía. Así que sólo. Déjalo. Y no te atrevas a actuar como que es lo que haría un cobarde, porque no sabes una maldita cosa sobre eso o sobre mí.”

“Bien, no es mi vida y no sé una mierda, pero deja de jodidamente actuar como si fuese un niño inocente,” dice Harry, moviéndose hasta llegar al espacio de Louis. Luce enojado y tenso y totalmente presente y Louis está putamente feliz. “Si no sé cosas entonces dímelas de una jodida vez—”

“Te las diré si nombras una sola cosa que sepas del miedo,” dice Louis, levantándose de una forma apresurada que lo hace medio tropezar con su banquito.

“Sé que me asustas como la mierda,” replica Harry con un grito, agarrando una de sus muñecas.

“Bien,” dice Louis, y tira de él para un beso que duele.

Las manos de Harry están sobre él de una manera que ya sabe que dejará la clase de marcas que quiere, y Louis piensa que al menos esto aún funciona. Por el resto de la noche no piensa en nada más.

La mañana siguiente, Louis despierta por el zumbido de la alarma con la cama vacía.

Hace tostadas y las mira por un momento antes de levantarlas y tirarlas a la basura. No tiene hambre.

Pasa el día de trabajo en piloto automático, apenas recordando qué pasó en cada clase luego de que terminara. Harry no viene a la sala para almorzar. Zayn mira una vez el rostro de Louis y decide no preguntar, gracias a Dios, y calla a Niall cuando comienza a hacerlo. Zayn no parece muy interesado en hablar, así que es una hora deprimente rellena en su mayoría por sus sonidos al masticar.

Harry no aparece durante su período libre tampoco, pero Louis recibe un mensaje suyo. Louis no puede evitar preguntarse dónde está, si está sentado en su auto o en el gimnasio o en la sala ahora que ellos se han ido.

lo siento. crucé la línea y busqué pelea. nada de lo que me incumba. me perdonas? x

El problema es que no es cuestión de perdonarlo o no. No es lo que importa. Ya sea que Louis lo perdone o no, Harry se irá, lo que significa que nada de lo que haga ahora importa realmente, y Louis no tiene la energía para estar enojado. Su corazón está muy pesado con algo más. Harry aún se irá, y Louis aún no tiene la fuerza para alejarse de él. Así que. Aquí están.

Harry sabe ahora, cree él, que las cosas no están bien. Tiene que saberlo. Quizá los momentos de debilidad de Louis fueron suficiente para esconderlo antes, pero su pelea de anoche debe haberle mostrado algún signo. Quizá eso es lo mejor. Quizá Harry no lo presione.

Deja el texto por una hora y luego escribe "ven mañana con algo azucarado y lo consideraré". Se niega a agregar una x final, pero luego finalmente lo hace porque, bueno, a la mierda. No es como si no fuesen a terminar durmiendo juntos mañana, o como que no tiene que convencerse de invitar a Harry a quedarse esta noche. Todo es un puto desastre y no puede ir a otro lado que no sea más profundo.

 

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

Louis siempre se burla de Zayn por tener una muda de ropa en el aula, pero Zayn sabía que valdría la pena. Sólo toma un percance —un profesor de geografía que no miró para dónde iba con ese café— para volver una camisa imposible de usar. Afortunadamente, Zayn tiene un período libre, y tiene tiempo para cambiarse. Agarra la camisa blanca demás de su armario y se dirige al baño de hombres. Y Louis lo había llamado neurótico. ¿Y qué haría Louis si repentinamente le derramaran algo encima? Sentirse mal, eso es.

Bueno, de hecho, vendría a rogarle a Zayn que le permita usar su camisa demás. Pero eso está más allá del punto.

Entra al baño de hombres y se dirige directamente al compartimento con ventaja, el que tiene su propio espejo. Rápidamente se desabotona la camisa arruinada, quedando en camiseta.

Cristo, esto es lo último que necesitaba. Es en parte su culpa, en realidad. Está increíblemente nervioso últimamente, y fue un particularmente inquieto movimiento suyo que lo puso en medio del tonto profesor de geografía en primer lugar. Es sólo que— bueno, no ha hablado con Liam en semanas y piensa que quizá debería hacer su retirada.

Se siente estúpido y adolescente, pero como el directo, vagamente obsesivo acercamiento no estaba funcionando, podría hacer como que no le importa, ¿verdad? La gente siempre quiere lo que no puede tener. Así que Zayn no le ha enviado ningún mensaje a Liam durante un tiempo. De hecho, no piensa hacer nada hasta que Liam lo contacte primero. Es una brillante estrategia.

Más vale que lo sea, de todos modos, porque lo está estresando como el infierno. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos se están saliendo de control, y las toca infelizmente frente al espejo. Hinchadas. Infladas por la carga de tener que hacerse cargo del destino. Lo que sea, estará bien. Definitivamente no está preocupado. Está seguro de que Liam lo llamará cualquier día de estos.

Está por ponerse la camisa de repuesto cuando escucha a alguien entrar al baño. Normalmente no importaría, pero cuando escucha la voz del hombre se da cuenta que es Harry. “Perdón, mamá, continúa,” dice, y Zayn se da cuenta que debe estar hablando por teléfono.

Está por saludarlo, quizá hacerle una broma por ser el niño de mami, cuando Harry sigue. “Sí, no, está bien. Estoy solo, puedo hablar ahora.”

Zayn se congela, su boca media abierta, parado sin moverse mientras su momento para revelarse pasa. Debería decir algo, realmente debería, pero será muy incómodo.

Okay, tal vez esa no sea la razón principal. Tal vez es sólo que todo ha estado tan fuera de lugar desde que Harry consiguió ese internado y no entiende lo que está pasando y nadie le dice ni una puta cosa al respecto y está preocupado. ¿Es un mal amigo por quedarse allí paralizado mientras Harry tiene una conversación privada si lo hace porque está preocupado? De todos modos, el tono estresado en la voz de Harry le da curiosidad. Zayn ha atestiguado un amplio rango de emociones en Harry —felicidad, enojo, picardía, compasión, locura total— pero nunca lo había escuchado tan cansado.

“No, mamá, estoy emocionado. Soy el que se aplicó para ello, ¿recuerdas? Quiero esto. Es sólo—” Deja escapar un largo suspiro. “No lo sé. Las cosas son complicadas ahora. Sabes lo importante que él es para mí.”

Espera, no. Esto, oh Dios, esto es malo. Fue una mala idea. Zayn no debería estar escuchando esto. Cuando salga del lugar, debería ir a buscar el kit de whiskey de emergencia de Louis —porque aparentemente ese es un kit de emergencia que vale la pena tener— y ponerse tan borracho como para no recordar lo que está oyendo.

“Mamá, vamos. Lo estás haciendo sonar mucho más fácil de lo que es,” dice Harry. “Él no es ‘sólo’ algo, ¿sí?”

Zayn hace una mueca, mirando sus propios enormes ojos repletos de pánico en el espejo. Literalmente se taparía las orejas si no temiese que cualquier movimiento pueda alertar a Harry de su presencia.

“La oferta es increíble,” dice Harry, sonando como que en realidad está tratando de mantener la voz pareja, “sé que lo es, pero también lo amo y, Dios, um, no sé qué hacer. Ya no sé qué quiero.”

Mierda.

Si Zayn no hubiese ya estado conteniendo la respiración, lo habría empezado a hacer ahora. Harry lo ama. Harry ama a Louis. Y no sólo eso, sino que lo dijo casualmente, como si lo hubiera dicho cientos de veces. Mierda.

¿Le ha dicho a Louis? Porque si sí, Louis no le ha dicho nada a Zayn al respecto. Nuevamente, para ser su mejor amigo en el mundo, Louis no le dice a Zayn muchas cosas. Pero le dijo que hablaría con Harry sobre la cosa, ¿verdad? Ha pasado un mes desde entonces. Seguramente han hablado de esto. Ya deben haber hablado de todo.

No puede lidiar con el pensamiento de que escuchó a Harry decir que ama a Louis antes de que Louis mismo lo escuchara. No puede lidiar con esa realidad.

Del otro lado del baño, Harry ríe duramente ante algo que su madre dice. Cuando habla de nuevo, suena exhausto, usado. “Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Esto siempre fue— sí. Hablaré con él. Es sólo, él es tan… No he querido—” Se calla mientras lo interrumpe.

Zayn no debería saber esto. Zayn no puede saber nada de esto, no puede tener dentro la información de qué está pasando por el canal de la cuasi-relación-lo-que-sea de Louis.

“Lo haré, mamá, ¿okay? Lo prometo. Lo prometo,” Harry hace una pausa. “Buscaré una solución de algún modo.” Otra pausa, luego ríe de nuevo, sonando más genuino esta vez. “Gracias por el apoyo, ¿supongo? Okay, mamá, me tengo que ir, pero te hablaré pronto, ¿sí?” Una pausa final. “Gracias, mamá. También te amo. Adiós.”

Cuelga el teléfono y Zayn brevemente agradece por su libertad, pero Harry no se va. Zayn lo puede escuchar yendo de un lado para el otro, puede escuchar las suaves pisadas de sus zapatillas en el suelo de baldosas. Las pisadas se detienen, y el sonido del agua correr inunda el lugar. Hay unos sonidos de salpicaduras seguidos por un pesado suspiro, y Zayn puede imaginar a Harry inclinándose sobre el lavabo, su rostro húmedo donde acaba de pasarse las manos.

Finalmente, finalmente, Harry se va. Zayn espera hasta que no puede escuchar más sus pasos en el pasillo de afuera para salir de su escondite. Intenta continuar abotonándose la camisa, pero sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente, y se siente muy inquieto. Lo que daría para retirar ese escurridizo instinto de querer saber lo que está pasando. Se siente culpable, y como que ha violado la privacidad de Harry, y enfermo, e incluso más confundido que antes. No le gusta adónde se dirige nada de esto, y no le gusta lo inestable que se siente todo.

Endereza su cuello en el espejo, poniéndose su cardigan de repuesto sobre la camisa. Sólo tendrá que, tú sabes, pretender que esto nunca pasó. Eso es todo. Sólo pretender que fue algún tipo de extraño sueño de fiebre de mediodía y nunca mencionárselo a Louis o Harry o nadie a menos que quiera revelar que es un cretino entrometido. Y Harry y Louis ya han hablado de esto, así que lo solucionarán. Y Liam lo llamará eventualmente, a pesar de que han pasado semanas, probablemente sólo ha estado ocupado pero lo llamará definitivamente pronto. Definitivamente. Okay. Todo estará bien, ¿verdad? Todos estarán bien.

Quizá Louis no se equivocaba al tener alcohol de emergencia.

 

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

Es un sábado a la noche, no hay nada bueno en la televisión, y Louis no puede pensar en una cosa para hacer que no involucre llamar a Harry. Mira a su apartamento vacío. Hacía cosas antes de conocer a Harry. Vivió por dos décadas y media antes de conocer a Harry. Seguramente no estuvo jugando con sus pulgares todo ese tiempo.

“Esto es ridículo,” le dice a Duchess, que está sentada en su regazo. Acaricia su pelaje distraídamente. “Conozco personas. Tengo amigos.” Ella presiona afectuosamente sus garras contra su pierna como respuesta.

Saca su teléfono del bolsillo y le manda un mensaje a Zayn. Zayn probablemente haya salido, esté haciendo algo que involucre a muchas personas con excelentes estructuras óseas, pero vale la pena un intento. Luce un poco apagado últimamente, quizá él también esté triste. A la miseria le encanta la compañía.

aburrido. noche de película? incluso te dejaré escoger cuál

Louis merodea inútilmente mientras espera una respuesta, gastando tiempo. Cuando su teléfono vibra está revisando su refrigerador por segunda vez, esperando distraídamente que algo apetitoso aparezca de repente.

seguro. llego en una hora.

Deja que la puerta abierta de la heladera se cierre suavemente. Sin emoticón. Sin “x.” Esto es malo. Esto es un nivel de malo sin precedentes. Zayn una vez le dijo a Louis que se rompió la muñeca por enviar mensajes y aún así se las arregló para enviar un guiño.

Para el momento en que Zayn llega a su apartamento, Louis tiene tres tipos de alcohol y dos gustos de helado en la mesada de su cocina. Los ha acomodado estratégicamente, sabiendo que Zayn agarrará el merlot y el de chocolate con menta y se acurrucará en el sofá con ambos tan pronto como cruce la puerta. Así es siempre. Louis probablemente podría hacer unos tragos por empatía.

El minuto en que deja a Zayn pasar, sin embargo, él evita todo y se dirige directamente al balcón, sin darle una segunda mirada al vino. Duchess le sisea desde la seguridad del cuarto de Louis, pero Zayn ni siquiera se molesta en hacer un comentario sarcástico antes de desbloquear la puerta del balcón y salir hacia la noche.

Muy bien, entonces. Es ese tipo de noche, supone Louis. Agarra el sacacorchos del cajón y la botella del rojo, mirando los hombros tensos de Zayn a través de la puerta abierta mientras lo sigue.

“Escúpelo, Malik,” dice severamente mientras sale, descorchando el vino tan rápido como puede.

Hay una tensa pausa mientras Zayn acomoda y desacomoda su mandíbula antes de buscar un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

“No hay nada que escupir,” dice lacónicamente, sacando un cigarrillo del paquete y prendiéndolo en cortos, tensos movimientos. Da una larga calada antes de continuar, acomodando el paquete sobre la baranda. “Nada de lo que no sea la última persona en enterarme, de todos modos.”

El corcho de la botella de Louis sale flojo con un pesaroso pop. Se la ofrece a Zayn, que la aleja silenciosamente con un movimiento de la mano. Eso es nuevo. Louis toma un largo trago, sin molestarse en buscar un vaso.

“Bueno, estoy en la oscuridad,” dice Louis, limpiándose los labios. Se acerca cuidadosamente, inclinándose contra la baranda al lado de Zayn. “Ponme al día.”

Zayn bufa sin humor, dando otra calada. Observa la vista, que es menos una vista de la ciudad y más una vista de otro complejo de departamentos igual al de Louis. Apropiadamente depresivo, piensa Louis. Se pregunta si Zayn se siente tan atrapado como él. No hablan mucho de eso.

“No he visto a Liam en todo el mes. No he oído una palabra. ¿Sabes por qué?” Louis menea la cabeza. “Porque no lo he intentado. Porque no he hecho nada para que pase.” Otra calada, el cigarrillo está casi consumido hasta el filtro.

Louis frunce sus cejas y está mentalmente agradecido porque no haya agarrado el whiskey de la mesada. “No te sigo.”

Zayn ríe silenciosamente, sacando otro cigarrillo del paquete y prendiéndolo con el viejo antes de tirar la colilla por el balcón. “Creo que el infinitamente cínico Louis Tomlinson se daría cuenta inmediatamente.”

Louis sólo parpadea. Zayn da otra calada.

“No le importa, Louis. Todo, todo esto,” dice, haciendo un gesto vago hacia sí mismo, “¿todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos? No importa. Podría no volver a hablarle nunca más y no me extrañaría.” Deja salir una larga nube de humo hacia la noche. “Probablemente ni se daría cuenta,” dice suavemente.

Louis deja el vino en el suelo cautelosamente. “Zayn. No crees eso.”

“Lo hago, de hecho,” grita Zayn, aún sin mirarlo. “Porque he, Jesús, he considerado la puta evidencia, ¿y sabes qué? Si esto fuese en realidad algo, no estaría haciendo todo el trabajo. No estaría haciendo todo, todo el maldito esfuerzo. Si esto, lo que sea que sea, si muere en el momento en que dejo de mover el puto cielo y tierra, entonces no existe. No es nada.” Deja salir el aire rudamente por la nariz. “Y he estado gastando mi jodido tiempo.”

Louis mira nerviosamente lo rápido que ha consumido su segundo cigarrillo. “Zayn—”

“No, Louis,” interrumpe, su voz ronca. “Es una pérdida de tiempo, siempre ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, y lo has jodidamente sabido desde el principio, así que no te atrevas,” toma una profunda respiración, “no te atrevas a intentar dar vuelta esto ahora. No ahora.” Deja caer su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, codos doblados sobre la baranda. “Puto destino. Realmente creí que era el destino. Cristo, soy tan estúpido.”

Louis traga, inseguro de qué es lo que Zayn quiere escuchar. Retrocede y vuelve a agarrar la botella de vino, tomando un largo sorbo antes de hablar, sólo para comprarse un par de segundos. “Muy bien. Pero, incluso, incluso si no es destino, no significa que no pueda funcionar, Zayn. La mayoría de las personas que se enamoran de otras no están, no lo sé, su amor no está escrito en las estrellas.”

Zayn hace un sonido roto que casi suena a una risa. “Amor. Eso es rico. Amor. Romance. Todo eso. Siempre ha sido mierda, y he estado intentando tanto creer en eso, como que si trabajara lo suficientemente duro lo podría volver realidad. Cristo.” Vuelve a abrir el paquete, y Louis no sabe cómo manejar esto.

“Eso, Zayn, eso no es verdad,” intenta. No está seguro de qué está diciendo, no está seguro de cuánto es lo que cree, pero es todo lo que se le ocurre hacer. “No todo es mierda.”

Zayn hace una pausa con su tercer cigarrillo a medio camino fuera del paquete. “¿Sí?” Baja el paquete, y Louis espera que eso signifique que ha dicho algo más o menos bueno. “¿Me estás diciendo que ahora crees en el amor y en el romance? ¿Por qué?” Su boca se tuerce. “¿Por ti y Harry? ¿Quieres iluminarme, entonces? Porque estoy putamente perdido aquí, así que si ustedes dos se las han arreglado para solucionar las cosas, me encantaría escucharlo.”

Louis no dice nada.

“Vamos, Lou, comparte la riqueza. ¿Qué hiciste cuando le dijiste lo que sentías por él? Lo convenció, lo que sea que fuere, así que convénceme a mí.” Deja caer la colilla de su segundo cigarrillo y lo apaga con su talón antes de volver a inclinarse contra la baranda y mirar a Louis con brazos cruzados.

Algunas veces, cuando Louis tiene peleas con Zayn —no que esto sea una pelea, pero comienza a alarmantemente sentirse como una— tendrá estos momentos de suspenso en el aire donde repentinamente se da cuenta de lo mucho que no quiere tener una discusión, lo mucho que desea que sólo pudieran desengancharse de ello y volver a la normalidad y actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado. Se siente así ahora mismo, pero es porque no hay nada que pueda decir que no haga las cosas peores, y lo sabe.

Louis muerde fuertemente el interior de su mejilla y mira a sus pies desnudos y fuerza las palabras fuera de su boca. “Bueno, eh, no hemos estrictamente hablado— eso es, no ha habido un momento donde nadie haya exactamente, uh, dicho nada a nadie.”

Silencio.

Se alarga tanto que Louis tiene que alzar la mirada para ver qué está haciendo Zayn, y lo que está haciendo es sólo mirarlo, rostro congelado e imposible de leer. Louis retrocede dos pasos.

“¿Qué?” dice.

“Louis,” dice Zayn, plano. “Dime que no estás jodidamente diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo.”

Estira una mano hacia el paquete y enciende otro, sus manos temblando.

“Mira, Zayn, no es el fin del mundo sólo porque no nos sentamos a hablar y, no lo sé, putamente definir lo que somos,” dice Louis. Siente su espalda golpear contra la puerta del balcón. “No importa, deja de ponerte histérico.”

Tercer cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, Zayn sólo lo mira como si estuviese por explotar. “¿No importa? Louis, él se irá.”

Louis siente su mandíbula apretarse como reflejo. Oh, claro, como si Louis lo hubiese jodidamente olvidado, muchas gracias. “¿Y?”

“Y él se irá y tú ni siquiera puedes decirle que quieres que se quede,” dice Zayn, pasándose una mano por el pelo. “Jesucristo, ustedes han estado follando por cuánto, seis meses, y no puedes siquiera llamarlo tu puto novio. Ni siquiera puedes decirle que lo amas, cosa que haces—” Louis hace una mueca pero Zayn no se inmuta, “—¿pero quieres mirarme a los ojos y sostener que ustedes dos son evidencia de que el amor es real? Tienes que estar jodiéndome. Mierda, Louis, más que nada, ustedes dos son mejor evidencia de que estamos todos putamente condenados.”

Louis siente que su sangre vibra en sus dedos, como que está enfermo del estómago, como que está al borde de decir algo de lo que se arrepentirá. Todo lo que puede decir es un tenso, “Él no se quiere quedar.”

Zayn bufa de nuevo, amargado. “¿Y cómo sabes eso? Porque estoy asumiendo que no han hablado tampoco al respecto.”

“¿Por qué querría quedarse?” grita Louis. Necesita algo más fuerte que el vino si será forzado a decir estas cosas en voz alta. El whiskey sólo está a unos pasos, se recuerda. “Va a tener una vida brillante en Londres, ¿qué lo detendría?”

Zayn lo mira luciendo casi tan apenado por él como enojado, lo cual es justo lo que Louis puede soportar. “Tú.”

Louis escupe una risa. “Yo. Claro. Sólo mira las maravillas que tengo para ofrecerle,” dice, haciendo un gesto hacia su apartamento. “¿Quién no querría una vida junto a, a un actor frustrado que apenas puede pagar sus cuentas y no planea hacer nada más con su maldita vida?” Se pasa una mano por el rostro. “Podrá encontrar una versión más nueva, más brillante de mí en treinta segundos, ¿y quién soy yo para detenerlo?”

“¿No crees que es algo que él debe decidir?”

“Si quisiese decidir, ya lo habría hecho,” dice Louis. “¿Cuándo has conocido a Harry por no hablar cuando le importa algo? No me ha preguntado nada porque sabe lo que yo sé, lo cual es que esto, este devaneo o la mierda que sea, ha tenido una fecha de caducación desde el principio. No todo dura para siempre. Está bien.”

Zayn aparta la mirada de Louis y camina al otro lado del balcón, mirando hacia el este con su espalda hacia Louis. “Ustedes dos son tan malditamente estúpidos, lo juro por Dios,” dice, y Louis puede ver lo duro que está agarrando la baranda. “Necesitan arreglar su mierda— no, de hecho, retiro eso,” dice, volteando. “Si se las han arreglado para tomar algo tan bueno y cagarlo de esta manera, entonces quizá no merezcan arreglarlo. Si no pueden jodidamente hablarse—”

“Vete a la mierda, Zayn, no es tan fácil y lo sabes,” dice Louis, y es vagamente consciente de que está gritando y que sus vecinos se quejarán luego, pero ahora mismo no le importa una mierda. “Tú de todas las personas deberías saber mejor que actuar como que es así de simple para mí.”

“¡Quizá lo haría,” dice Zayn, levantando sus manos, “pero tú nunca me cuentas una mierda, Louis! ¡Sí, sé que tienes problemas y no puedes lidiar con compromisos o vulnerabilidad, okay, pero no tengo idea por qué! Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, y Dios, Louis, jodidamente intento, pero es difícil cuando no tengo idea de cuál es tu maldito problema. No sé si fue una mala ruptura, o muchas malas rupturas, o si tiene que ver con tu papá—”

“No,” grita Louis, “hables de mierda que no entiendes.”

“¡Entonces no esperes que sea capaz de leer tu puta mente, Lou!” Zayn tira la tercera colilla hacia la calle. “Por todo lo que sé, tienes una muy buena razón para ser todo reservado, pero no me dirás y eso está bien, okay, está bien pero luego no te molestes conmigo por no entender por qué haces la mierda que haces.”

“Bueno entonces al menos podrías de dejar de actuar como si fuera tan jodidamente fácil para mí hacer lo que sea que tú quieras que haga,” grita Louis en respuesta. “Sólo porque eres una máquina de sentimientos las 24 horas—”

“Basta, Louis, Jesús,” dice Zayn, levantando las manos en el aire. “Me importa una mierda lo que digas de mí, pero deja de hacer como que hay mierda que no puedes hacer. Tú puedes, ¿okay? Podrías hacer cualquier puta cosa, bien, te conozco y podrías hacer cualquier cosa pero has decidido que es más fácil no intentar, y estoy harto de fingir que no me molesta como la mierda.”

“Bueno, yo pienso lo mismo de ti y lidio con ello bastante bien,” dice Louis, demasiado lleno de furia —quién mierda se cree Zayn, de dónde saca decirle a Louis qué hacer cuando no sabe lo que le costaría— para pensar en si es una buena idea o no decir lo que dijo.

Zayn frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Me refiero a que me molesta verte esperar a un tipo cuando podrías tener a literalmente cualquiera,” dice Louis, escuchando la desagradable nota de su voz y sin que le importe ni un poco. “Y lo sabes, también, sabes cuánta gente te desea, y no te importa un carajo porque has decidido que sólo puedes estar satisfecho con la persona más imposible del mundo.”

“No es como si tuviera una puta elección—” comienza Zayn, pero Louis lo interrumpe.

“O quizá piensas que tener un amor no correspondido te hace más interesante, más como uno de los personajes de las novelas que amas tanto,” dice, y ve el rostro de Zayn torcerse pero no se detiene. “Y Dios sabe que estás obsesionado con ser interesante y profundo y fascinante, ya que nunca has estado seguro de si no has tenido que hacer esfuerzos por tu apariencia, lo cual es la mayor cantidad de mierda que he escuchado alguna vez, porque eres un puto genio y aún tendrías un trabajo y un contrato de libro si fueras el maldito Hombre Elefante, completo tarado.”

No queriendo esperar por la respuesta de Zayn, Louis abre la puerta del balcón duramente y entra furiosamente, yendo directo a la cocina a buscar un vaso.

Zayn lo sigue dentro mientras Louis abre el whiskey y se sirve probablemente más de lo que es recomendable. “¿Crees que quiero ser miserable?” dice, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesada.

“Jodidamente así parece,” dice Louis mientras un poco de whiskey se derrama sobre la mesada. Sus manos tiemblan más de lo que había notado.

“¿Crees que no daría nada, putamente nada, Louis,” declara Zayn, “para tener lo que tú y Harry tienen? ¿O lo que podrían tener? ¿Por qué piensas que estoy tan enojado?”

“Porque eres un bastardo entrometido,” murmura Louis en su trago. Toma un largo sorbo, dejando que queme toda su garganta.

“Porque he intentado con tantas, tantas ganas encontrar algo real, y ustedes dos jodidamente se tambalearon en ello y ahora ni siquiera están intentando mantenerlo,” dice Zayn. “He trabajado como loco para lograr que alguien me note y tú no puedes decirle a alguien con quien has dormido por meses que hey, te gusta más que como amigo. Y quizá no me importaría si te hiciese feliz, pero no lo hace, lo que significa que tengo que ver a mi mejor amigo ser estúpido y miserable. Así que perdóname por estar putamente frustrado.”

La voz de Zayn baja para el final, apenas un murmullo, y cuando Louis alza la mirada, es sólo Zayn al otro lado de la mesada, con hombros delgados y ojos tristes y Zayn. Louis siente un poco de su calor escapar de su cuerpo.

La cosa es que Zayn es su mejor amigo. Y a veces olvida lo importante que son los sentimientos y hablar de sentimientos —cosa que Louis aborrece— para él, y sigue olvidando que alejarlo de todo eso probablemente lo lastima. Y que burlarse todo el tiempo de su ridícula obsesión probablemente le molesta un poco. Especialmente cuando Zayn siempre está intentando apoyarlo y ayudarlo, después de su increíblemente molesta moda. Muy bien. Muy bien.

Louis deja el vaso, se limpia la boca con la mano y deja salir largamente el aire por la nariz.

“Okay,” dice.

Zayn lo mira. “¿Okay qué?”

“Okay, entiendo lo que dices,” dice Louis. “O al menos creo que lo hago. Pero creo que tú y yo venimos a pensar de las relaciones desde lugares muy distintos, y no creo que sea justo que pongas tu mierda entre cómo soy con Harry. No es lo mismo, y creo que lo sabes.”

Louis toma la ligera inclinación de su cabeza como permiso para continuar. “Y me frustra verte tan enganchado con un chico cuando todo viene tan fácilmente para ti, así que no te tengo mucha simpatía. Es difícil para mí entender ese intenso compromiso con alguien con quien no estás, porque no veo cómo terminaría bien. Pero eso es poner mi mierda en ti. Así que supongo que tampoco es justo.”

Zayn se queda en silencio un momento, pasando el pulgar por el borde de la mesada. “No quería hacerte sentir peor al respecto,” dice finalmente. “Tú y Harry, quiero decir. Es que me vuelve loco. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sí? Sólo quiero que seas feliz.”

Louis se siente personalmente traicionado por el nudo que se forma en su garganta ante eso. “Lo sé.”

“Y quiero que me digas cosas,” sigue Zayn, alzando la mirada hacia Louis. “Hemos sido amigos por un largo tiempo y hay todavía hay tantas cosas que no me has dicho, y siempre he intentado hacerte sentir que soy alguien a quien le puedes hablar de esa mierda, y eso medio apesta, porque siento que no confías en mí.”

“Zayn,” dice Louis, pasándose una mano por el pelo. “Confío en ti. Sabes que confío en ti. Dios, ¿crees que— no hay nadie más que quiero que me ayude con mis desastres, ¿okay?”

“Como si alguien más fuese a hacerlo,” dice Zayn, pero hay cariño en su tono y es la mejor cosa que Louis ha escuchado esta noche.

“Confía en mí, lo sé. Y significa mucho para mí, lo juro,” dice Louis. “Es sólo que… esa mierda, no le hablo a nadie de ello. Ni siquiera hablo realmente de ello con mi mamá. Ni siquiera me gusta pensar en ello. No es tu culpa, es mía, porque soy un rarito constipado emocionalmente jodido, ¿sí? Pero si fuese a hablar de ello con alguien, sería contigo. Y estate seguro que te has acercado más que nadie más, si eso vale algo.”

Zayn asiente un poquito, y Louis continúa.

“Y voy a trabajar en eso, ¿okay?” dice. “Voy a decirte todo. Toda la sórdida historia, de principio a fin, cuando esté listo. Pero todavía no lo estoy.”

Mantiene la mirada de Zayn un minuto, luego estira una mano para tirar de uno de los cordones de su campera.

“¿Sí?”

Al final, Zayn sonríe un poco, y Louis siente parte del peso de su pecho desaparecer. “Es justo,” dice Zayn.

“Excelente,” dice Louis, inspirando profundamente y hábilmente escondiendo sus ojos detrás de maniobras de limpieza de anteojos. Levanta el vaso de whiskey y tira el líquido en la pileta. “¿Podemos no pelear más? Lo odio.”

“Yo igual,” dice Zayn. Rodea la mesada y atrapa a Louis frente a la pileta, tirando de él para un fuerte abrazo. “¿Estamos bien?” dice, amortiguado por el hombro de Louis.

“Estamos bien,” dice mientras lo abraza de regreso. Ninguno de los dos se suelta y Louis lo siente, tan poderosamente de forma repentina, cuánto ha extrañado tener a alguien con los brazos alrededor suyo últimamente, cuánto necesitará que alguien se ocupe de él, y no va a molestarse en odiarse por ello esta noche. Zayn pasa una mano por el cabello en la nuca de Louis, y claramente no es suficiente para arreglar todo pero es suficiente para el momento, Louis no se siente solo. Porque Zayn está ahí, y Zayn siempre lo va a estar, y su corazón duele por otra persona también.

“Te quiero,” dice Zayn.

“Yo también te quiero,” repone Louis, y se siente bien decírselo a alguien. Se siente como un hogar.

Se separan finalmente, y está bastante seguro que tiene moco de Zayn en su camisa, pero está bien. “Así que,” dice Louis alegremente. “Necesitamos encontrarte a alguien para tu despecho, ¿eh?” Zayn le pega en el brazo y Louis le devuelve el golpe y luego están riendo y acomodándose en el sofá con helado medio derretido y burlándose de los anuncios de la noche en la tele, y está bien. Todo puede ser terrible, pero esto, al menos, está bien.


	16. Diecieséis

LOUIS

Harry se irá a principios de julio.

Su internado no comienza hasta mitad de mes, pero quiere viajar a Londres con unas semanas de anticipación así puede tener tiempo para acostumbrarse. Estará trabajando en el centro de Londres, así que espera encontrar un departamento cerca de una boca de subte que no sea terriblemente costosa y recibirá un poco de ayuda de sus padres. No necesitará un auto allí, así que está enviando la mayor cantidad de sus cosas con tiempo y su mamá y hermana irán a buscar su auto a Manchester para guardarlo en Holmes Chapel para él.

Louis sabe todo esto clínicamente, sólo información almacenada en su cabeza que ha decidido no procesar. Harry le cuenta todo una tarde mientras come un sándwich en el sofá de Louis, y Louis espera hasta que termina de hablar para empujarlo sobre su espalda e ignorar toda la cosa.

Ese es el único tipo de sexo que tienen ahora, y también se siente como la única clase de conversación que tienen ahora. No es algo definitivo. No es como la primera vez que Harry lo besó, o la expresión de su rostro cuando le contó del internado, una cosa puntiaguda marcando un punto en el mapa de su vida que señala exactamente cuándo y dónde pasó algo. No hay un momento donde Louis se asegura de que se hayan disuelto. Sólo siguen a la deriva.

Harry ya casi no se queda a dormir, y Louis no está seguro de quién fue esa idea. Se imagina que no ha sido particularmente bienvenido en las últimas semanas, inmediatamente alejándose de Harry tan pronto como ambos se vienen. Así que okay, quizá él lo empezó, pero aún así. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer, dejar que Harry lo sostenga cuando ambos saben que están matando el tiempo? Louis se niega a jugar a fantasías, pero eso no lo vuelve el villano. Recuerda la primera vez que Harry volvió a su apartamento después de meses, dos dedos en los puntos tensos de su espalda por medio segundo y después el sonido de Harry tirando de sus jeans y liberándose, y el ligero dolor en su garganta.

Odia lo mucho que extraña las pequeñas partes de Harry. Extraña las manos de Harry alrededor de su cintura y sus labios contra el costado de su cuello en las mañanas mientras prepara té. Extraña la estúpida voz de Harry murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre música pop y arte y discos de vinilo a todas horas del día y de la noche. Extraña las luces navideñas en el techo y el modo en que se sentían las cosas cuando estaban bien, extraña la forma en que el rostro de Harry solía iluminarse al verlo. Desea no extrañar nada de eso.

Mayormente, desea nunca haberse acostumbrado a eso. O al menos haber sabido mejor. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera hecho las cosas diferente, y ahora eso significa que ni siquiera tiene derecho de estar molesto, porque se causó este maldito desastre. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, al menos no se hubiera sentido con náuseas cada vez que fue lo suficientemente auto-indulgente para extrañar algo que sabía no duraría.

Y esto es lo que quería, ¿no? Quería que las cosas se deshicieran, quería que Harry lo dejara ir. Quería superar, ¿correcto?

Mierda. No importa lo que extraña o lo que quiere. Nunca importó. Fue un idiota al pensar que sí.

Harry va a buscar un departamento en Londres y no se lo dice a Louis hasta que ya está allí, sólo un mensaje desde la estación Victoria de que no estará el fin de semana. Así que eso es todo, asume Louis. Oficialmente hay futuro para Harry en otro lado, otro departamento elegido y firmado, y no está invitado. No es un rechazo directo, supone, pero es suficiente. Seguro como el infierno que no es una invitación. Es suficiente para que pinche, y suficiente para hacerlo inescapablemente real.

Lo que sea. Durmió solo por veintiséis años, puede hacerlo por veintiséis más.

Supone que debe comenzar a prepararse ahora, lo más que pueda. El primer paso es comenzar a limpiar su apartamento. No tiene que deshacerse de todo lo que le recuerda a Harry; probablemente no podría sin prender todo fuego, de todos modos. Sólo necesita deshacerse de lo que le recuerda a Harry-y-él.

No hay una gran cantidad de cosas físicas, gracias a Dios. La mayor cosa es el oso. Aún tiene el oso peludo que Harry ganó para él en esa feria hace un millón de años al fondo del armario, y ya no puede soportar sus ojos de vidrio mirándolo cada vez que se viste. Sin embargo, no es capaz de tirarlo. Intenta, pero sólo lo mira acusadoramente desde la basura.

Su rescate viene en forma de recaudación de juguetes para el hospital local de niños. Temprano una mañana, Louis arrastra el oso consigo a la escuela y lo deja en una colorida caja frente a la cafetería. Lo palmea una vez en la cabeza antes de alejarse, y se siente un absoluto tarado. Al menos nadie lo vio.

En lo que no contaba, sin embargo, es que tiene que caminar por la sala de computación durante su período libre, que lo lleva a la cafetería. Y Harry decide acompañarlo.

Louis realmente espera que hayan suficientes donaciones para cubrir al oso, pero maldice internamente al ver la cabeza aún asomándose. Harry está en el medio de un chorreo de la terrible administración del equipo nacional de fútbol inglés cuando lo ve.

“¿Ese es—” comienza, y luego se queda callado, su andar ralentizándose un poco. No se detiene, sin embargo, sólo le sigue el paso a Louis y camina en silencio a su lado. Sólo logran caminar unos metros más hasta que Louis no puede soportarlo.

“Supuse que un niño enfermo le daría más uso que yo,” dice bajito.

“Sí, no, tiene sentido,” dice Harry rápidamente. “Yo sólo— no, tienes razón.” Se queda callado por el resto de la hora, sin embargo, y cuando vuelven a pasar por la cafetería en su camino al aula de Louis, Harry se queda mirando el teléfono.

Con suerte, Harry piensa que Louis puede regalar el oso porque no significa mucho para él. Con suerte, nunca se dará cuenta de que es exactamente lo contrario.

Una vez que su apartamento está limpio de objetos incriminatorios, Louis comienza a limpiar el resto de su vida.

Comienza con eliminar la música de Harry de su iTunes, lo cual no es pequeña cosa, porque hay mucho de ella. Elimina casi todo, porque incluso las cosas que realmente le gustaron se han vuelto insoportables porque le recuerdan a Harry. No cree que hayan consecuencias por ello hasta que Harry está en su aula en su período libre y se la agarra con escuchar una canción en particular.

“Pon el álbum que te di el mes pasado,” dice él distraídamente. “El de folk con cantante femenina.”

Louis sabe a cuál se refiere, pero eso no cambia nada. Busca una mentira, no puede encontrar una, y se rinde. “Oh, um. Ya no lo tengo.”

Harry alza la mirada hacia él, expresión indescifrable como si esperara que Louis diga algo más. Louis no lo hace. “Oh,” dice Harry. “Okay. ¿Y el nuevo álbum de Ed Sheeran?”

Louis hace una mueca interna, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. “Tampoco tengo ese.” No va a disculparse.

“Ah,” dice Harry. No dice nada más por un largo rato esa tarde.

Al día siguiente ni se acerca al aula de Louis en su período libre. Louis pasa esa hora reprendiéndose cada vez que mira hacia la puerta, medio esperando que se apresure dentro con mejillas sonrojadas y alguna excusa por llegar tarde. No lo hace.

Harry está en la sala de profesores para almorzar como siempre, sin embargo. Saluda a Louis con un pobremente escondido nerviosismo en sus ojos, pero Louis no pregunta. Harry puede hacer lo que quiera con su tiempo libre. Está bien. Louis sólo se acostumbró a él, eso es todo. Harry hizo su camino dentro de la vida de Louis mucho antes de que comenzaran a dormir juntos, y arrancar esos hilos va a tomarle tiempo. Está bien.

Si está siendo honesto, había comenzado a sentirse forzado de todos modos. Es difícil encararlo, porque se hicieron amigos tan rápido, pero la tensión entre ellos ha llegado al colmo, y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo alargando pausas incómodas más que interrumpirlas cuando no están solos estos días, repleto de palabras que no puede decir y manteniendo todo lo demás bajo llave y candado. No queda mucho ya, y duele, pero es lo que es ahora. Es lo que escogió.

Desea que todavía fuera invierno así podría esconderse de todo esto dentro de su abrigo, así el aire sería frío contra su piel y no se sentiría como si estuviese arrastrándose fuera de ella todo el tiempo, pero el tiempo sigue pasando y ya están a más de la mitad de mayo. Afuera está más cálido y suave y soleado, y Louis se siente extraño con todo. Va a casa solo por la noche y se sienta en el piso de la cocina con shorts y una vieja remera, sintiendo las baldosas frías contra sus muslos y cerrando los ojos contra las memorias que se acumulan.

Dios, odia lo mucho que no quiere que Harry se vaya.

Al menos ya casi se termina, piensa. Puede no dejar ir a Harry por sí mismo, pero al menos pronto no tendrá opción. De alguna manera eso parece piedad, como que puede soltarlo y relajarse pronto. Como congelarse hasta morir. Es justo como congelarse hasta morir.

 

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

Es un putamente patético estado de eventos, piensa Zayn.

Harry y Louis son peor de lo que había imaginado, y no tiene el poder de hacer nada que no sea sentarse y ver a dos de sus mejores amigos hacerse miserables el uno al otro porque no admitirán que están enamorados. Verlo cada día es como un largo canal que nunca terminará, y eso está al tope junto con las cosas con Liam, que son ahora inexistentes y así han sido por un tiempo. Liam probablemente esté muy feliz con su hermosa novia sin nombre, luciendo hermoso sin intentarlo y siendo tocado en cafeterías en todo el país. Qué bien por él.

Se levanta, mirando su heladera, y considera la eterna pregunta: ¿aguantársela y comer lo que queda de poco apetitosas sobras o ir a comprar? Las sobras revueltas lucen honestamente atroces, pero si sale se tendrá que cambiar su cómoda remera y pantalones de chándal, y no está de humor para vestirse como adulto. Quizá busque el punto medio y ordene una pizza.

Es lógico por qué Louis y él son amigos. Son igual de patéticos e igual de incapaces de valerse por sí mismo como adultos.

Zayn está a punto de rendirse también en la cena cuando es sobresaltado de su ensimismamiento por un golpe en la puerta. Frunce el ceño en el refrigerador. No pidió comida y lo olvidó, ¿verdad? Esa sería una nueva bajeza.

Se acerca a la puerta y la abre, listo para repeler a cualquier vecino que tenga el inconveniente de requerirlo esta tarde. ¿Mañana? Probablemente tard—

Liam está parado en su umbral. Zayn no recuerda haber tomado ninguna droga alucinógena últimamente, y aún así Liam está allí parado, luciendo completo y básico con su mano en la nuca, justo como Zayn lo recuerda. Como que había esperado que lo hubiera estado imaginando, o exagerando, pero no. Él realmente luce así.

“Hola,” dice Zayn en blanco, parado allí usando las ropas menos atractivas que posee.

“Hola, Zayn,” dice Liam, sonriéndole tímidamente. Zayn sólo parpadea.

Liam cambia su peso una y otra vez. “Lo siento, esto es descortés, debería haber llamado primero. No sé por qué no lo hice, de hecho, yo sólo. No lo sé. Lo siento.”

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Zayn sabe que está siendo descortés, pero con todo con lo que puede lidiar ahora es con conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible antes de elegir qué colapso va a tener posteriormente. La eficiencia es importante.

“Es que, um. Sólo no he escuchado de ti en un tiempo, y yo, uh. ¿Hice… hice algo malo?” La expresión de su rostro es la imagen del abatimiento.

Oh, Zayn había pensado que había llegado al fondo de odio contra sí mismo, pero había estado muy equivocado. Un año y medio de intentar estar con esta persona, la persona más feliz que Zayn conoce, y todo lo que ha conseguido es hacerlo estar triste. Por supuesto.

Lo bueno sobre odiarse tanto a sí mismo, sin embargo, es que la próxima decisión que hace ni siquiera es tan difícil. ¿Qué es un poco más de humillación en este punto? Si saca esa expresión del rostro de Liam, entonces valdrá la pena.

“Liam, yo— no, espera. Entra,” dice Zayn, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. “¿Quieres té? Puedo poner la pava al fuego.”

“Oh, no, gracias,” dice Liam, atravesando el umbral. “A menos que quieras tomar. Porque si es así, adelante.”

“Nah, sólo pensé que era correcto decirlo,” dice Zayn, rascándose la nuca. “Um, aquí, perdón, espera un minuto.” Comienza a sacar las cosas de la mesa de la cocina, levantando los restos que ha acumulado en las sillas extra que nunca usa. “Aquí, siéntate. Perdón.”

Liam se sienta cuidadosamente, mirando a Zayn como si temiese que vaya a irse y dejar un agujero con su forma en la pared en cualquier momento. Zayn no está seguro de que no vaya a hacerlo, pero se sienta frente a Liam de todos modos. Puede irse en cinco minutos. Ahora hay algo que debe hacer.

“Así que,” dice Zayn, mirando a Liam y su molestamente honesto rostro. Tiene una pequeña línea entre las cejas. Zayn nunca había tenido tantas ganas de dibujar a alguien. “Me preguntaste si hiciste algo mal.”

“Yo sólo— lo siento. Me siento muy tonto,” dice Liam. “¿Es sólo que estábamos hablando todo el tiempo? ¿Y saliendo? Y luego todo paró, y me puse un poco paranoico al respecto y no quería preguntar porque creí que sería raro.” Juega con las mangas de su camisa y medio les sonríe. “Pero entonces no preguntar me volvió loco y es por eso que vine a tu puerta como un demente. Lo cual, lo siento por eso, de nuevo.”

Si se disculpa una vez más Zayn estallará de la culpa. “No lo estés. Es bueno, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Me da oportunidad de explicarme, supongo. Porque soy el que hizo algo malo, de hecho. No tú. Tú no hiciste nada.” Zayn se fuerza a mantener contacto visual con sus ojos, enormes y marrones y terriblemente aliviados.

“Okay, me alegro de que no estés enojado conmigo ni nada,” dice Liam. “Realmente me alegro. Pero—”

“¿Por qué te he estado evitando? Correcto. Esto va a sonar loco, porque lo es, pero sólo aguanta, ¿sí?” Zayn inspira profundamente. Uno por un penique, uno por una libra. Mira a Liam a los ojos y mantiene su voz lo más pareja posible. “Te estaba evitando porque estaba intentando de hacerme el difícil. Porque siento cosas por ti. Lo he hecho por un largo tiempo, de hecho. Pero he sido un idiota, porque todo lo que he hecho ha sido hacerte sentir mal, y no puedo disculparme lo suficiente por eso. En serio, no has hecho nada malo.”

Bueno. Allí está. Sin calcular. Sin planear. Sólo hecho. Siente como que todo el mundo debería haberse corrido de su eje, pero su cocina luce exactamente igual. Se siente como la misma persona, sólo con una ligeramente más alta presión sanguínea. Incluso Liam luce en su mayor parte igual, sólo un poco más shockeado que hace treinta segundos.

“¿Es realmente tan shockeante?” Zayn debe reír. Medio como que quiere reír histéricamente, de hecho. “He— Dios, no tienes idea, ¿verdad? He sido un completo idiota contigo desde que te conocí.”

La boca de Liam se abre un poco. “¿Qué?” se las arregla para decir. Bueno, al menos Zayn sabe lo que es no ser el que se queda sin habla.

“Lo siento, esto es mucho para confesar de repente. Es sólo…” Zayn se pasa una mano por la cara. “Apareciste de la nada y eras perfecto y supe que nunca conocería a nadie como tú, y sólo pensé que si lograba que me notaras conseguiría tener una oportunidad y, ugh, fue tan estúpido. Intentar hacerme el difícil es sólo el final de una lista de muy, muy estúpidas cosas que he hecho para intentar conseguir tu atención.”

“No, Zayn,” dice Liam, sus cejas frunciéndose, y maldito sea por lucir tan honesto y agradable cuando Zayn está colgando la poca dignidad que le queda afuera para que se seque. “No digas eso. No eres estúpido.”

“No, lo soy. En serio,” continúa Zayn, dispuesto a probarle a Liam que no tiene nada por lo que disculparse. Y la honestidad se siente bastante bien. Si este puente va a ser quemado, va a ser quemado hasta que no quede nada. “¿Quieres pruebas? Okay, qué tal esto: no hay nada malo con mi edificio. Sólo te dije eso porque pensé que te darías una vuelta por aquí y así podría verte.”

Hace una pausa para ver la reacción de Liam. No parece apropiadamente horrorizado, sólo impactado en silencio, así que Zayn agarra una pala y cava su tumba más profunda. “Reporté los rociadores del pasillo de la escuela porque quería verte, Liam. Subí al gato de Louis a un árbol porque quería verte. Más de una vez. Casi, casi creo un puto incendio con grasa en la cocina de Louis, para verte. Accidentalmente prendí fuego mi cabello y luego pasé una semana escondiéndome en armarios porque me daba vergüenza que me veas, sí, esa es mi vida. Porque realmente me gustas y no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.”

Liam lo está mirando ahora, sin parpadear, y Zayn sólo sigue soltando todo. A la mierda. A la mierda todo. Tener miedo es aburrido, mantener secretos es aburrido, y no decirle a este increíble hombre lo mucho que lo adora es lo más aburrido de todo.

“Quería con tantas ganas que me notaras y no sabía qué más hacer. Tenía en mi cabeza que se suponía que debíamos estar juntos y que si lo quería lo suficiente sucedería, pero soy estúpido, soy muy estúpido, porque tú no lo sabes. Un puto año y medio de mi vida, toda esta mierda, y tú ni siquiera lo sabes. Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio, cuando apareciste en mi puerta con Yeats, porque incluso desde ese entonces quería estar contigo. Lo siento por cada segundo que pasé armando tontos planes y no hacerte saber lo maravilloso que creo que eres. Porque lo hago.” Esto es lo más poderoso que Zayn se ha sentido alguna vez.

“Zayn…” dice Liam, y no hay forma de que Zayn se interese en saber el final de esa oración antes de decir lo suyo. Liam puede decepcionarlo fácilmente una vez que termine.

“Creo que eres maravilloso,” dice Zayn, forzándose a no apartar la mirada. No sabe la mitad de lo que está diciendo antes de que la diga, pero es muy tarde para detenerse. “Soy un idiota trágico y medio pirómano, y ni siquiera me importa que probablemente pienses ahora que estoy loco, porque honestamente lo merezco. Y si no quieres volver a verme, está bien. Pero no antes de que me asegure que sepas que eres la mejor persona que alguna vez conocí, la más valiente y la más imposiblemente amable.” Inspira profundamente y sonríe. “Y también eres adorable, para que conste. Y está bien si no te sientes de la misma forma. No espero que lo hagas, ya que estoy bastante seguro de que tienes una novia de todos modos. Está bien. Honestamente, estoy alegre de que no hayas caído por mi mierda, porque fue patético, y degradante, y necesitaba aprender eso. Así que gracias, supongo. Me arrepiento de todas esas cosas. Pero no me arrepiento ni por un segundo de lo que siento por ti.”

Zayn no puede pensar en nada más que decir, así que finalmente aparta la mirada, optando por dirigirla hacia el suelo. Se sienta ahí, recuperando el aliento, e intenta no pensar en todos los meses de esfuerzo que ha arruinado. Está honestamente bien. Esto es lo mejor que se ha sentido en un muy, muy largo tiempo.

El silencio se estira hasta que Liam finalmente lo rompe. “No tengo una novia.”

La cabeza de Zayn se levanta rápidamente. “¿No?”

Liam menea la cabeza. “No.”

“Okay,” dice Zayn. “Te, te vi en la ciudad con alguien el otro día, y la forma en que actuaban— sólo asumí, lo siento.”

Liam sacude la cabeza con arrepentimiento. “No es tu culpa. Estoy bastante seguro de que sé con quién estaba. Ella es mi ex, aún somos amistosos. Probablemente parecemos un poco muy amistosos si no nos conoces. Pero no, no tengo novia.”

“Okay,” dice Zayn. No sabe adónde ir desde aquí. El hecho de que Liam no haya huído de su apartamento gritando es probablemente una buena señal, sin embargo. Hay otro largo silencio, sólo los dos sentados a la mesa, pero Liam finalmente lo rompe de nuevo.

“Yo,” comienza, luciendo inseguro, y luego se interrumpe a sí mismo y él… él sonríe. “¿Puedo besarte?”

Zayn siente, como de lejos, su cerebro entero dejar de funcionar.

“Qué,” dice.

“Perdón, yo sólo,” dice Liam, su rostro rosado brillante. “Supuse que habías terminado con tu discurso, y tenía que sentarme y procesarlo por un segundo, pero lo he hecho y quiero besarte ahora. ¿Está eso bien?”

Zayn está roto. Este es el momento que siempre ha esperado y está roto, no puede procesarlo, no puede recordar cómo formar palabras. Se las arregla para asentir y suelta una especie de sonido estrangulado, y la sonrisa de Liam se esparce por todo su rostro, sus ojos estrujándose en las esquinas de la forma que Zayn siempre ha amado.

“Okay,” dice Liam. Se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa, y cuando estira una mano para tomar el costado del rostro de Zayn, su palma está sudando.

Y repentinamente Zayn es golpeado por el hecho de que Liam está nervioso. Liam entra a edificios en llamas para ganarse la vida, y Zayn lo hace ponerse nervioso. No importa lo que pase después, eso— eso es algo.

Zayn aún está congelado por el shock que no se da cuenta que se supone que debe hacer algo hasta que Liam se está inclinando lentamente, tan lentamente, y luego Zayn también se inclina para encontrarse con él en el medio, y ladea la mandíbula una fracción de pulgada y los labios de Liam atrapan los suyos y Zayn deja de respirar.

Es el más gentil y cuidadoso beso que Zayn ha tenido en su vida, la mesa entre ellos y sus manos posadas sobre la suave superficie. Los labios de Liam son incluso más suaves de lo que alguna vez creyó. Todo lo que puede hacer es presionar cuidadosamente de regreso, temeroso de que cualquier movimiento repentino ahuyente a uno o a ambos. Liam deja un último besito contra la boca de Zayn y se aleja, su mano estirándose para acomodarse sobre la de Zayn.

Zayn mira a Liam, y Liam le devuelve la mirada. Arrastra tímidamente sus pies por el piso, mirando a Zayn a través de sus pestañas. “No soy muy bueno con los discursos, pero, uh. Sí. Yo también,” dice. “Quiero decir, no lo de los incendios, pero, tú sabes. La otra cosa. También me gustas.”

Ahora es el turno de Zayn de decir, “¿Qué?”

Liam luce de alguna forma confundido. “Quiero decir, me— me gustas, Zayn, me gustas gustas—”

“No, sé lo que estás diciendo, pero— ¿en serio?” Esto no puede ser posiblemente real. “¿Por qué no dijiste nada?”

Liam lo mira de una forma tan seria que Zayn quiere besar todo su rostro. “¿Tienes una idea de lo aterrador que eres? Eres tan inteligente, y creativo, y bueno en todo. Y eres hermoso, de hecho, pero eso ya lo sabes. Estás muy fuera de mi alcance. Sólo eres— eres cool.”

Zayn sólo mira boquiabierto y luego comienza a reír. “Soy, Cristo, soy el ser humano menos cool, Liam. ¿Mencioné que accidentalmente prendí fuego mi propio cabello? Por amor de Dios, tengo dos cajas de comics guardadas bajo la cama. Además, eres hermoso, cállate.”

Liam se sonroja y aprieta la mano de Zayn. “También me gustan los comics, así que eso te vuelve más cool, de hecho.”

“¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu favorito?” pregunta Zayn, y este no es el momento, pero aún así.

“Batman,” responde, porque por supuesto que es Batman. “¿El tuyo?”

“Linterna Verde.”

“Lindo.”

“Te das cuenta que esto sólo prueba mi punto de que deberías haber dicho algo antes,” dice Zayn suavemente, intentando impedir que su sonrisa parta su rostro a la mitad.

Liam al menos tiene la decencia de lucir tímido. “No lo sé, Zayn, algunas veces creí que coqueteabas conmigo. Pero luego pensé que coqueteabas con Louis y el resto de los chicos, y nunca pude darme cuenta, porque soy basura para estas cosas, así que medio como que me rendí, supongo. No podía ver qué querrías conmigo.” Traga saliva y luce casi asustado. “Zayn, sólo he estado en dos relaciones reales, ambas con mujeres con las que creí que me iba a casar. No soy artístico ni ninguna clase de genio. Para lo que vale, ese libro de poesía era un regalo para mi hermana. Sólo voy al trabajo y veo a mi familia y pienso en tener un perro. Pasar tiempo contigo y tus amigos es lo más emocionante que he tenido en un muy largo tiempo, y no estoy seguro de haberles mantenido el paso alguna vez.”

Zayn voltea su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Liam. Está considerando dejar su trabajo y hacer que adular a Liam sea una carrera de tiempo completo. “Primero que nada, son también tus amigos ahora, y encajas perfectamente. Segundo, no quiero que estés molesto por todas las cosas por las que lo estás. Te quiero, incluso si no lees poesía. Quiero a alguien que sea sincero y genuino y a quien le guste Batman y que tenga la suficiente firmeza para balancear toda la ridícula mierda en mi cabeza y en mi vida.” Sonríe. “No que no vaya a intentar corromperte un poco. Pero te quiero.”

“Okay,” dice Liam. “Okay. Qué bien.” Lleva sus manos unidas hacia su boca y presiona un beso contra el dorso de la de Zayn. “Quiero eso. Tú y yo.”

Luego sonríe, y su lengua sale para humedecer su labio inferior, y cualquier parte del cerebro de Zayn que estaba concentrada en intentar reaccionar a esto como un ser humano desaparece en una nube de polvo.

Suelta la mano de Liam lo suficiente para rodear la mesa y tirar de él, sus manos hechas un puño en su camisa. Liam está riendo mientras Zayn lo besa —su segundo beso, y ¿no es ese el pensamiento más maravilloso que Zayn ha tenido alguna vez? Normalmente Zayn tiene movimientos, estaría barriendo a alguien de sus pies ahora —posiblemente de forma literal— pero como está ahora la cosa está complacido consigo mismo mientras empuja a Liam con él mientras se desploma hacia atrás contra una pared. Liam lo quiere. Sabe todo, y aún así lo quiere. Zayn cree estar temblando.

Las manos de Liam van a su cintura, dándole equilibrio, y Zayn lleva las suyas a acunar su mentón. Quiere profundizar el beso, quiere la lengua de Liam en su boca, pero están demasiado malditamente felices. Ninguno de los dos puede dejar de sonreír, presionando infinitos besos con sonrisas en los labios del otro. Liam está riendo contra la boca de Zayn, y es el mejor sonido que ha escuchado en su vida.

Empiezan a ir más lento después de unos minutos, besos más y más largos mientras la felicidad deja lugar para algo más. Zayn ladea ligeramente la cabeza, porque ese es todo el control motor que posee, y la sensación de los labios de Liam abriéndose bajo los suyos es como un maldito rayo para su espina. Mete su lengua dentro, sólo un rápido y tentativo desliz contra la de Liam, y es recompensado por el grave sonido que emite Liam desde su garganta. Liam envuelve su lengua alrededor de la de Zayn y luego se separa repentinamente, riendo.

“¿Todo bien?” dice Zayn, sus manos cayendo a los hombros de Liam.

“Sí, perfecto, lo siento, sólo,” Liam hace una pausa, acariciando los costados de Zayn arriba abajo. “¿Nunca he hecho esto con un chico antes?” Se apresura a continuar, probablemente viendo la ligeramente aterrorizada expresión de Zayn. “No te preocupes, esto es— estoy muy seguro de que quiero esto. Sólo tengo pánico escénico, supongo.”

Zayn sólo lo mira boquiabierto. Liam no debería ser capaz de sorprenderlo después de todo este tiempo, pero ahora Zayn ha dejado de esperar que Liam sea como alguien más que haya conocido.

“¿No acabamos de hablar de cómo estoy, como, enamorado hasta la médula de ti?” dice, y Dios, no puede creer que pueda decir eso en voz alta. “No vas a asustarme, ¿okay? Quiero lo que sea, Cristo, lo que sea que quieras darme.”

Liam asiente, sonriendo. “Okay.” Tira de Zayn cerca y roza su nariz contra su mejilla. “Dios, Zayn, sabía que esto me gustaría, pero,” Zayn lo escucha tragar, “realmente me gusta.”

Y mierda, no es justo decir cosas así, no después de que Zayn se hizo una nota mental de llevar las cosas con calma. Empuja ciegamente los hombros de Liam, apoyándolo contra la mesada de la cocina, gimiendo por el modo en que Liam succiona su lengua. Liam lo sigue cuando se separa, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Zayn antes de morderlo tan, tan gentilmente que Zayn tiene que separarse para recuperar el aliento. Alza la mirada hacia Liam, y si no estuviera ya enamorado a medias de él, la expresión de orgulloso asombro en el rostro de Liam hubiera hecho el truco.

“Creo,” comienza Zayn, sin encontrar las palabras. “Creo que es seguro decir que también me gusta.”

“¡Yay!” dice Liam con voz pequeña, sonriendo con todo su rostro, y okay, quizá sea más que a medias. Estira una mano, y Zayn no está del todo seguro de qué hace cuando siente el dedo índice y pulgar de Liam cerrarse rápidamente sobre uno de sus aros antes de alejarse. “Lo siento,” dice Liam con culpa. “Es sólo que siempre he— perdón.” Luce como un cachorrito a punto de ser golpeado con un periódico.

Siempre, piensa Zayn algo perplejo, y toma el cuello de la camisa de Liam. No tiene finura, sólo tira de Liam para un duro, torpe beso que espera que diga todo para lo que no tiene palabras. Dios, esto no se parece a lo que Zayn imaginaba y es mucho, mucho mejor.

“¿Podrías,” dice Zayn rompiendo el beso, a pesar de que cada nervio de su cuerpo le grita que haga lo contrario, “podrías, Dios, podrías darme un segundo? Necesito…” se queda callado desesperadamente, haciendo un gesto sobre su hombro hacia el baño.

“Sí, por supuesto,” dice Liam, y Zayn tiene que besarlo al menos una vez más antes de separarse.

Se inclina contra la puerta del baño tan pronto como la cierra. Respira, Malik, jodidamente respira. Si tiene un infarto y muere antes de poder ver a Liam desnudo, jamás se perdonará.

Saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, porque siente que si no le dice a nadie lo que está pasando va a explotar. Quiere subirse al techo y gritarlo hasta que sus vecinos llamen a la policía, honestamente, pero por ahora un mensaje a Louis será suficiente.

DESTINO CUMPLIDO :D :D :D :DDDDDDD XXXXXX

Le toma un par de intentos ya que parece que sus manos no pueden dejar de temblar, pero finalmente logra apretar enviar. Luego pone su teléfono en silencio, lo deja en el lavatorio y abre la puerta.

Es confrontado por la vista de Liam parado en su living, con las manos en los bolsillos. Zayn repentinamente recuerda las películas de caricaturas viejas, las que solía mirar cuando era niño y tenía vagas ambiciones de ser uno de esos artistas algún día. Siempre podías darte cuenta de qué partes de la escena iban a moverse porque estaban animadas sólo un poco más brillantemente que lo demás. Así es como Liam luce en su apartamento, como lo más real allí, esperando por él.

“¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?” suelta Liam, inmediatamente enrojeciendo tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca. Luce como si quisiese disculparse o retirarlo, pero no lo hace, sólo mira a Zayn a los ojos.

Zayn quería gritar antes, pero esto lo hace querer cantar. Sabe que hay un millón de canciones de amor en el mundo, pero no puede pensar en ninguna que sea acorde a esto, que podría capturar el sentimiento de ver a una persona tan maravillosa ser lo suficientemente valiente de ofrecerte todo lo que has querido sin pestañear.

Quizá escriba una.

Deja la puerta del baño y camina hacia él, sin detenerse hasta poder apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de Liam. “Sí, eso me encantaría,” dice suavemente, murmurando las palabras en su cuello y deslizando sus brazos a su alrededor.

Liam devuelve el abrazo, meciéndolos lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. “Qué bueno, porque he intentado preguntarte eso por meses.” Zayn no puede evitar reír ante eso, sus hombros sacudiéndose bajo los brazos de Liam. “¡En serio!” dice, pero está sonriendo.

“Sé que sí,” dice Zayn. “Me río de mí mismo porque estoy locamente enamorado de un idiota.”

Liam sólo lo sostiene más cerca y lo besa rápidamente. “Y yo estoy locamente enamorado de un pirómano, así que supongo que estamos parejos.”

“¿Estás—” Zayn traga, temeroso de arruinar el momento. “Realmente lo siento por eso, fue estúpido y peligroso y con suerte lo suficientemente romántico como para que no me envíes a prisión.”

“Quiero decir, no es mi cosa favorita sobre ti,” dice Liam, pensativo, pasando sus manos por los brazos de Zayn. “Me entristece que hayas pensado que necesitabas hacer esas cosas. Y si no estuviera, tú sabes, completamente predispuesto probablemente estaría más preocupado. Pero asumiendo que no lastimaste realmente a nadie y que no lo harás de nuevo, creo que puedo ser convencido de no entregarte.” Se inclina para otro beso y luego vuelve a abrazar a Zayn. “Okay, incendiador, vayamos a cenar.” Presiona sus labios contra la sien de Zayn. “Vayamos a cenar ahora.”

Zayn intenta aclarar la niebla en su mente. Tener a Liam acariciándole la espalda no lo ayuda exactamente. Piensa en la hora que el celular le mostró. “Son… son las tres de la tarde.”

“¿A quién le importa?” Liam se separa. Sus ojos son suaves mientras recorren el rostro de Zayn. “Creo que ha sido pospuesto lo suficiente, ¿tú no?”

Asintiendo de forma histérica, Zayn se desliza dentro del espacio de Liam para un alegre beso. Esto está pasando, y es real, y es suyo. Inclina su frente contra la de Liam, sonriendo con alivio, y deja salir el aliento de año-y-medio que ha estado manteniendo. “Iré por mi abrigo.”


	17. Diecisiete

LOUIS

Luego del mensaje de texto inicial de Zayn y una llamada de dos horas al día siguiente en la que Zayn explica cada momento con elaborado detalle, Louis no ve a Zayn excepto en el trabajo. El resto de su tiempo libre es enteramente pasado acurrucado en algún lugar con Liam, probablemente haciéndole cosas al cuerpo del otro hasta la fecha desconocidas para el mundo natural. O quizá no, ya que Liam parece bastante vainilla, pero no es como si Louis fuese a saber, porque Zayn apenas ha salido a respirar aire fresco por dos semanas. Louis honestamente esperaba tener que soportar horas y horas de actualizaciones de cada perfecto momento de su perfecta nueva relación, pero hasta ahora, Zayn ha estado sorprendentemente callado al respecto. Está probablemente demasiado envuelto en Liam para molestarse.

Cuando Louis sí ve a Zayn, parece que estar con Liam le está haciendo mucho bien. Se ve mejor de lo que se ha visto en meses, prácticamente flotando por los pasillos con el aire de un hombre que ha alcanzado el punto más alto de la felicidad y emparejado el limbo, silbando y moviendo las caderas a su paso. No es sólo su aura pero su aspecto, los ojos más brillantes, el cabello más esponjoso, el modo en que las camisas cuelgan de sus hombros. Es como que donde sea que vaya, el sonido de bragas cayendo al suelo lo sigue.

Mientras tanto, Louis se despierta por la mañana y mira a su propio rostro zombie en el espejo e intenta forzarse a sí mismo a estar complacido por el hecho de que Harry ha dejado de llamar e ir a verlo.

Está feliz por Zayn. Está real, honesta, verdaderamente feliz por él. Ama a Zayn, y quiere que sea feliz, y ha estado queriendo que Liam y Zayn estén juntos a su propio modo. Además le agrada Liam, y está seguro que disfrutará de tenerlo cerca cuando comience a ir más que para robarse a Zayn para el almuerzo y llevarlo a una sexy y exótica locación prácticamente cada día.

Así que tal vez Louis esté celoso. Un poquito. No va a engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que él podría hacer funcionar una relación así, pero está celoso de que ellos puedan. Sería lindo, piensa, ser capaz de tener algo como lo que ellos tienen, en lugar de lo que él tiene, que son noches sin dormir y sudores fríos y pan duro porque ni siquiera puede reunir la suficiente energía para ir al puto Tesco.

Naturalmente, Zayn y Liam quieren tener una celebración por su aniversario de dos semanas, porque aparentemente eso es algo. Liam hace una reservación para cinco y Zayn invita a cada uno personalmente, y a Louis le encantaría tener una excusa y quedarse en casa, pero sabe que esto es importante para Zayn. Además, después de la semana que pasó fingiendo estar enfermo y quedarse triste en su apartamento como un tarado, sabe que Zayn se daría cuenta y lo haría ir de todos modos.

Llega al restaurante quince minutos tarde, y los otros cuatro chicos ya están en la mesa en el fondo, Zayn y Liam sonriéndose desde sillas adyacentes, Niall atacando la canasta de pan, y Harry. Es la primera vez que ha visto a Harry en más de una semana, y siente su corazón trepar a su garganta cuando Harry alza la mirada y le muestra los hoyuelos nerviosamente. El único asiento disponible es entre Zayn y Harry. Louis traga su pánico.

“Buenas tardes, chicos,” dice, muy alegre. Se sienta, bien en el borde de la silla, y cruza sus manos sobre la mesa. “Qué importante ocasión, ¿eh?”

La cena es bastante parecida a lo que Louis esperaba. Liam y Zayn son apropiadamente nauseabundos pero admite que adorables, todo sonrisas y agarre de manos tímido y sonrojos cada vez que uno se refiere a ellos como “nosotros”. Es la primera vez que Louis los ha visto real y propiamente juntos así, y tiene que admitir que son estúpidamente lindos. La primera vez que Liam dice la palabra “novio” en voz alta en la mesa, Zayn parece estar dividido entre desaparecer de la silla y subirse a la mesa para quitarse la ropa. Niall sigue molestándolos, pero eso parece complacer más a Zayn. Parece que ser molestado por estar muy repulsivamente enamorado del nuevo novio que pasó año y medio queriendo tener no es algo que parezca importarle a Zayn.

Niall ha cambiado su atención de molestar a Zayn a coquetear con la joven mesera, cuando Louis siente la mano de Harry deslizarse sobre su muslo bajo la mesa.

Le toma todo el control del cuerpo no salirse de su piel ante el toque y volcar la mesa. No ha tenido las manos de Harry sobre él en lo que parecen siglos, y es un poco shockeante ahora, en medio de este restaurante mientras Liam y Zayn se sonríen a través de la mesa. Louis se queda absolutamente quieto, ojos hacia adelante, y continúa comiendo la ensalada como si nada hubiera pasado. Por la esquina del ojo puede ver a Harry hacer lo mismo.

Toda la noche ha estado evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Harry, pretendiendo que no se ha muerto de ganas de hablar por semanas. Louis ni siquiera ha hablado con él además de un poco de conversación amistosa, charla trivial sobre el menú de bebidas o lo que sea. Así es como el plan debía ir. Harry no es especial, así que Louis no lo tratará como si lo fuera. Lo había hecho bien durante la noche, pero ahora es más difícil, casi imposible con Harry tocándolo.

La mano de Harry se queda allí sobre su muslo, el calor y peso de ella dolorosamente familiar. Es todo en lo que Louis puede pensar, en todo en lo que puede concentrarse incluso mientras Liam intenta incómodamente comer con la mano izquierda para sostener la de Zayn con la derecha. Quiere estirar la mano y cubrir la de Harry, apretarla hasta que las uñas de Harry corten su piel, dejen unas marcas. Quiere todo lo que no debería, y ha hecho bien pretendiendo que no lo hace ahora que Harry no ha estado cerca, pero aquí está de nuevo.

Eventualmente se disculpa y se dirige a los baños, desesperado por escapar un minuto. Está parado frente el lavabo, considerando cuánto arruinaría su camisa si lo llena y hunde su cabeza dentro, cuando la puerta se abre y Harry entra.

Louis se encuentra con sus ojos en el espejo, y el rostro de Harry es insondable.

“Haz,” dice automáticamente, olvidando por un momento que no se supone que deba usar más ese apodo. Algo en el rostro de Harry se rompe completamente, y luego atraviesa la pequeña habitación y agarra a Louis de los hombros.

Louis se deja ser empujado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared, y Harry lo encierra contra ésta, sus respiraciones rápidas y cortas. Sostiene a Louis así y lo mira, sólo lo mira, y Louis apenas puede soportar mantener la mirada. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesto en su vida, y está aterrorizado de que Harry vaya a verlo todo en su rostro, cada parte de lo mucho que significa para él, todo lo que no puede soltar. Es la misma razón por la que nunca ha dejado que Harry le tome una foto, porque está aterrorizado, por muy bueno que sea para esconder cosas, de que algo en sus ojos lo delate.

Los ojos de Harry viajan de los ojos de Louis a sus labios, y es todo lo que Louis puede hacer para no decirle que lo haga, que lo bese de una vez.

Louis cierra sus ojos y espera, esperando que duela, esperando que Harry no sea gentil al respecto. Un largo, pesado momento pasa, y luego otro, y luego Harry suspira y Louis siente sus dedos enterrarse en sus hombros para luego aflojarse. Siente la respiración de Harry en su piel mientras le besa la frente, y luego se va. Termina tan rápido como empezó, y Louis queda solo en una habitación vacía y su propio cansancio reflejado en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Por un momento de furia, siente como que no ha logrado hacer ningún progreso. Sigue allí. No importa cuánta distancia ganen, esa loca química entre ambos, eso a lo que Louis no puede ponerle nombre. No puede hacerla desaparecer. No puede detenerla.

Se encorva sobre el lavabo, su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué no puede jodidamente detenerla?

Pasa cinco minutos refregando sus manos duramente en el lavabo sin razón alguna, sólo para sentir que se está sacando algo de esto de la piel, antes de secarlas y regresar a la mesa.

Afortunadamente ahora Liam está contándoles una historia de cuando salvó a alguien de un edificio en llamas, así que Louis no tiene que preocuparse por los silencios. Se sienta nuevamente al lado de Harry, quien está callado y quieto, bebiendo el fondo de agua de su vaso. Intenta no notar la palpable tensión entre ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde un postre gratis llega, una gran torta cubierta de chocolate y bengalas encendidas cortesía de Niall, que le mintió a la mesera diciéndole que es el cumpleaños de Liam. Liam enrojece cuando los meseros se agrupan a su alrededor para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños, y Louis incluso se las arregla para aplaudir con el resto mientras Zayn da un beso en la mejilla de Liam y Liam corre el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

Niall pide un brindis, y Harry se ofrece para hacer los honores. Empuja su silla hacia atrás y se levanta, alzando su copa en el aire y aclarándose un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

“Cuando dos personas se encuentran,” dice Harry, sonriéndole a la ridículamente feliz pareja, “es una cosa bastante increíble. La mejor cosa, en realidad. Liam y Zayn, ustedes dos son prueba de ello. Tomó su tiempo, pero con un poco de ayuda, el destino finalmente hizo lo suyo. El resto de nosotros no podríamos estar más felices, en su mayor parte porque ya no escucharemos a Zayn lloriquear al respecto.” Niall ríe, y Zayn se sonroja y le muestra el dedo del medio. “Pero seriamente, chicos, felicidades. Ustedes son realmente, muy afortunados.”

Louis desvía la mirada hacia su plato para no tener que ver la expresión de Harry, pero no puede evitar escucharlo añadir muy suavemente, “Sólo… muy afortunados.”

La mesa queda en silencio por un momento, y luego Niall grita “¡Salud!” y todos lo repiten, bebiendo tragos de champagne que Liam insistió en comprar para todos. Louis está determinado a no sentir nada.

Finalmente pagan la cuenta y salen del restaurante, y todos comienzan a abrazarse como despedida. Louis sabía que esto era inevitable, pero su corazón aún tiembla cuando se encuentra enfrentando a Harry y su amplio pecho y sus brazos esperándolo, los últimos que no se han despedido. Tres meses atrás se estarían yendo juntos, dándose un beso de buenas noches en la cama de Louis horas después, la forma de la boca del otro marcada en sus cuerpos. Esta noche es esto.

Deja a Harry envolverlo en sus brazos, y Dios, se siente como una dosis de morfina en sus venas, volviéndolo suave y dócil. En un momento de completa debilidad, deja que una de sus manos se deslice por el cabello de Harry, y lo siente hacer un puño con su camisa como respuesta.

Luego se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y se separa inmediatamente, retrocediendo tres enormes pasos.

“Bueno, esto fue encantador, debo irme, ¡buenas noches, chicos!” gorjea Louis, saludándolos robóticamente con la mano. Voltea sobre sus talones y marcha a su auto y no mira hacia atrás.

Mientras maneja a casa, intenta idear un plan de contingencia. Si estar cerca de Harry durante una comida es demasiado para él, necesita distraerse. Necesita mantener sus manos y mente ocupadas hasta que Harry se vaya. Desde ahora, decide, va a dedicarse enteramente a su trabajo. No es como si no tuviese pilas de papeles para corregir antes de que el año termine de todos modos. Quizá si está enterrado bajo proyectos y ensayos y reportes, estará demasiado abrumado como para sentir algo cercano al deseo.

Adhiriéndose a su plan, la semana siguiente Louis intenta dar un salto y comenzar a corregir los proyectos finales de sus estudiantes. Está sentado en su escritorio durante su período libre, haciéndose camino por un soliloquio que parece particularmente desinteresado sobre la gramática del idioma, cuando escucha tres cortos golpes contra su puerta.

Alza la mirada para ver a nadie más que Mike Kendall en su puerta, alto y pelirrojo y sonriendo de forma ligeramente tonta. “¡Hola, señor T!” dice, su voz de barítono retumbando. Louis medio hace una mueca, medio hace una sonrisa ante el apodo, que fue adoptado por la mayor parte del equipo de fútbol durante Grease y aún no se ha desvanecido del todo.

“Hola, Mike,” dice Louis, acomodándose contra el respaldo de la silla. “¿La canción de sirena del teatro te ha incitado a ensombrecer mi puerta?”

Mike sólo ríe. “Nah, lo siento. Sólo quería saber si va a venir al partido de esta noche.” Ah, correcto. El último partido de fútbol de la temporada es esta noche, alguna clase de torneo o algo así. Recuerda a Harry mencionándolo un par de semanas atrás, hablando sobre cómo era bueno que la temporada terminara justo antes de que tuviese que irse. Louis no tiene planeado asistir.

“No estoy seguro—” comienza, pero Mike interrumpe, todo entusiasmo para engatusarlo.

“Vamos, señor T, ¿por favor?” Los ojos de cachorro no deberían ser posibles para un fornido adolescente, pero le salen de todos modos. “Los chicos y yo lo hemos ayudado con su cosa, sería genial si usted viniese a vernos para la nuestra.”

Tiene un punto. Además, Louis tiene una debilidad por su antiguo T-Bird. El chico tiene espíritu, incluso si algunas veces le recuerda a esos árboles andantes del Señor de los Anillos. “Veré lo que puedo hacer,” dice, ladeando una expresión que le deja en claro a Mike que es todo lo que conseguirá.

“¡Genial!” dice Mike, golpeando el aire. “Okay, tengo que ir a clase. ¡Adiós, señor T! ¡Lo veo esta noche!” Y luego se va.

Louis no ha asistido a un partido en lo que deben ser meses. Había ido regularmente por los dos primeros trimestres del año, sentándose en medio de las tribunas y gritando a todo pulmón, usualmente con Zayn o Niall o ambos arrastrados. Sin embargo, no ha vuelto desde Pascua.

Así que cuando se encuentra a sí mismo en la cancha esa noche, se siente un poco extraterrestre. Sube hasta la punta de la tribuna, moviéndose a una esquina alejada de los entusiastas padres y amigos. Se pone sus anteojos y sorbe del café helado que compró en el camino, intentando no sentirse horriblemente fuera de lugar.

Harry está allí, por supuesto, al costado con sus chicos, pero no alza la mirada en ningún momento. No es como si esperara que haya alguien allí. Louis intenta no mirarlo, pero desde que no pudo hacer eso con sólo dos semanas de conocerlo, no es como si fuera a poder ahora. Es casi agradable, poder mirar a Harry sin tener que preocuparse por hablarle o tocarlo o algo por el estilo.

Es un borrón al costado como siempre, gritando instrucciones y palabras de aliento a los jugadores con voz ronca, coordinando con el entrenador, y hablando con los chicos en la banca. Louis ha sido maestro por un tiempo, y se da cuenta cuando a alguien le interesa lo que está haciendo. Ve la forma en que el defensor sonríe cuando Harry grita después de que le roba el balón al delantero del otro equipo, ve al capitán del equipo apuntar a Harry después de anotar un gol. Esos chicos lo quieren. Louis no puede imaginar que Harry no vaya a ser querido donde sea que vaya, que las personas no vayan a congregarse a su alrededor. Se pregunta cómo será eso.

Luego es el entretiempo, un empate 1-1, y Louis espera que los jugadores abandonen la cancha. En cambio, la mitad de ellos se quedan, con algunos de los sustitutos uniéndoseles. Uno de los sustitutos tiene un micrófono, y se lo alcanza al capitán, un mediocampista compacto con cabello rubio.

“Damas y caballeros,” dice él. “Permítanme presentarme. Soy Tony Stockton,” un grito ahogado sale de la tribuna, “gracias. De todos modos, soy el capitán del equipo y estoy en el año 13. Ya que éste es el último partido de la temporada, hemos traído a todos los del año 13 a despedirse. Estos chicos han estado dedicados al equipo desde el primer día, y realmente lo apreciaríamos si fueran tan amables de aplaudir mientras leo sus nombres.”

Lee la lista, y el público aplaude a cada uno. Siempre es fácil notar a la familia del chico en cuestión, con fuertes gritos viniendo de un grupo pequeño. Finalmente, una vez que todos han sido nombrados, hay una masiva ronda de aplausos, y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo aplaudiendo con el resto. No conoce bien a ninguno de los chicos del año 13, pero recuerda cómo se sintió terminar algo como esto, algo que se sintió que era toda tu vida en la secundaria.

Tony carraspea en el micrófono y los aplausos se apagan. “De hecho tenemos otra despedida esta noche,” dice, con humor en la voz. “También le decimos adiós a nuestro irremplazable entrenador asistente, que nos dejará para ir a la capital. ¡El entrenador más fresa que no es realmente tan bueno en fútbol, el señor Harry Styles!” Todos los chicos comienzan a aplaudir, y uno de los más jóvenes le da un pequeño empujón hacia la cancha. Harry trota para reunirse con los del año 13, sonriendo apenado, y es inmediatamente sepultado en un enorme abrazo grupal.

Luce muy joven y muy, muy feliz.

Louis no se da cuenta de que está moviéndose hasta que se tambalea a mitad de la tribuna y casi vuelca sobre una familia de cuatro. “Perdón, perdón,” dice mientras los rodea y finalmente pisa suelo sólido. No está siendo disimulado, y si Harry ha alzado la mirada ciertamente lo ha visto, pero Louis prefiere no saber, así que mantiene la vista en el suelo mientras se apresura al estacionamiento.

Se mete en el auto lo más rápido que puede, intentando calmar las súbitas y aterrorizantes náuseas. Todo en lo que puede pensar —todo de lo que está huyendo ahora— es lo feliz que Harry lucía, feliz y querido, y cómo nació para ser feliz y querido y que probablemente siempre lo ha sido, y cómo pronto alguien más va a hacerlo sentir así, y lo mucho que no necesita a Louis para ello. Nunca lo ha necesitado.

No puede huir lo suficientemente rápido.

****************

en la cancha. ven aquí.

Es casi la medianoche del último día de junio, y esto es la primer cosa que Harry le ha mensajeado en semanas.

Harry se va mañana, y Louis no le ha hablado en dos semanas. No lo ha visto desde el partido, no lo ha besado en un mes. Es casi la medianoche del último día de junio, y Harry se va mañana. Harry no ha llamado, y Louis nunca se perdonaría si fuese quien se quiebre, y es momento de dejarlo ir para bien. O al menos así se suponía, hasta el mensaje.

Camina por su departamento, deseando estar menos jodidamente cansado para así al menos tener la energía de poder hacer la rabieta que quiere hacer. Quiere romper la mitad de las cosas de su apartamento. Quiere decirle a Harry que se vaya al infierno. Pero Dios sabe que no tiene la energía para hacer ninguna de las dos.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer tan pronto como leyó el mensaje, sin importar lo mucho que finja deliberar consigo mismo al respecto. Va a encontrarse con Harry en la cancha. Ha pasado mucho tiempo volviendo a esa noche en la que ambos estuvieron solos, le dijo mucho a Harry sobre lo que esa noche le había hecho. Irá. A la mierda, irá.

El viaje es corto, y se lo pasa insultándose a sí mismo.

Las luces del estadio están apagadas pero la puerta ha sido dejada abierta para él, y cuando hace su camino atravesándola y rodeando las tribunas, apenas puede ver a Harry sentado en la mitad de la cancha, hombros amplios bajo la luz de luna y la luz contaminada de Manchester. No está moviéndose, sólo espera, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos doblados sobre ellas.

Louis mira su espalda en la distancia e intenta no pensar en esa persona como Harry. Intenta no pensar en todas las cosas que ese cuerpo representa en su mundo, en todos los lugares donde ha dejado marcas, en el corazón dentro de él y el modo en que se siente cuando está presionado contra su propio pecho.

Camina lentamente hasta el centro de la cancha, contando sus pasos. Cuando llega a Harry, se sienta en el pasto frente suyo y espera.

“Hola,” dice Harry sin mirarlo.

“Hola,” dice vagamente Louis. No tiene idea de qué más decir.

“Hola,” dice Harry de nuevo.

“Ya dijiste eso,” dice Louis automáticamente, y Harry sólo sonríe apenas.

Se quedan en silencio después de eso, sólo ambos respirando y los lejanos sonidos de la ciudad alrededor suyo. Louis no sabe qué demonios están haciendo aquí, o qué se supone que debería hacer él, o qué quiere Harry de él.

“Tu tren mañana,” se escucha decir, “es a, a las dos, ¿verdad? ¿O es—”

Nunca termina de decir la oración, porque Harry se impulsa hacia adelante y choca su boca contra la de Louis antes de que pueda decir nada más. Louis se va hacia atrás por el momentum y Harry lo sigue, arrastrándose entre sus muslos y apretando sus dedos en su cabello.

A Louis le toma alrededor de medio segundo reaccionar, y luego desliza sus manos bajo la remera de Harry y piensa sí, Dios, sólo fóllame y sácame esto, porque quizá ambos puedan eliminarse del sistema del otro así, quizá puedan dejarlo aquí. Entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Harry y abre la boca para su lengua, sintiendo el césped de la cancha hacer cosquillas en su nuca, y se pregunta si al menos esto lo hará dejar de pensar un rato.

Pero luego Harry se está separando, tirando de Louis para una posición sentada con él antes de quitarse la chaqueta. “Aquí,” murmura, y se inclina alrededor de Louis para dejarla yaciendo abierta detrás suyo antes de empujarlo hacia atrás de vuelta con manos insistentes, el suave material entre Louis y el césped húmedo.

Su puta chaqueta, Dios, Louis no puede emplear nada en buscarle algún tipo de significado a eso. No le importa, categóricamente se niega a que le importe, y preferiría saltarse directamente a la parte donde Harry lo folla hasta hacerlo gritar, pero Harry parece satisfecho con presionar duros besos sobre la boca de Louis por los próximos mil años.

Normalmente Louis sería más que capaz de apurar las cosas por sí mismo, pero en algún punto Harry hizo sus manos escabullirse hasta las muñecas de Louis y las acorraló contra el pasto sobre su cabeza. Frustrado, Louis mordisquea los labios de Harry un poco fuerte y murmura, “Vamos,” cuando Harry se aleja con un siseo de dolor.

Mira a Harry, directo a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó aquí, y sabe que exactamente lo que quiere debe estar escrito en su rostro. La propia cara de Harry es ilegible, y menea cortamente la cabeza, pero sí presiona sus caderas duramente contra las de Louis, mordiendo su propio labio al ver la cabeza de Louis irse hacia atrás. Louis estira una pierna y la envuelve alrededor de Harry, acercándolo.

“Louis,” dice Harry. Lo está mirando como si pudiese ver a través de él, y Louis no puede con eso.

Cierra fuertemente los ojos. “No.”

Cuando los abre, Harry aún lo mira firmemente. “¿No qué?” dice, su voz plana, sus manos aún sobre las muñecas de Louis. La luz de la ciudad, tan lejana y tenue, es lo único que se mueve en su rostro.

Louis está arqueándose de vuelta hacia Harry, está diciendo algo. “No,” es lo que está diciendo, presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Harry, besando su mandíbula. Se inclina cerca, presionando un beso desesperado contra su boca, luego otro.

Ambos tienen los ojos abiertos, y Louis se encuentra mirando sus pestañas cuando Harry murmura, “¿No qué?” contra sus labios.

Los ojos de Louis se cierran y se mueve por memoria muscular, presionando otro beso en la esquina de su boca. Piensa "tú sabes qué" mientras tira del labio de Harry con sus dientes, piensa "sabes que no puedo decirlo" cuando las caderas de Harry se mueven contra las suyas.

“Vamos,” susurra de nuevo, pero se escucha muy fuerte en la oscuridad vacía.

Harry sólo inclina la cabeza, besando suavemente el cuello de Louis una y otra vez, su agarre en las muñecas de Louis sin ceder ni un ápice. Repentinamente lo muerde, sus dientes raspando bien arriba de donde el cuello de la ropa de Louis lo podría ocultar. Va directo a su polla, sí sí sí haciendo camino por su columna, pero—

“Cuidado,” sisea, “marcas.” Harry se congela, su aliento caliente sobre la piel de Louis, y suelta sus muñecas. Louis puede escuchar el suave sonido de las manos de Harry hacer un puño con su chaqueta bajo suyo, y empuja su cabeza ciegamente a la unión del hombro de Louis.

Está silencioso en el campo, pero Louis puede más bien sentir el suave “Por favor” más que oírlo.

Louis no puede controlar sus manos ahora que están libres, y las lleva por la columna de Harry antes de llevarlas hacia arriba para enredarlas en su cabello. El modo en que los suaves mechones se envuelven alrededor de sus dedos es infernalmente familiar, y oh, Louis nunca jamás hablará de esto.

“Sí,” dice roncamente. “Sí, Haz.”

Harry suelta su aliento con dureza, su cuerpo entero destruido con ello, y luego vuelve a trabajar, succionando la garganta de Louis y deslizando un brazo bajo su cintura donde su espalda está arqueada sobre el suelo. Louis puede sentir un segundo pulso en su cuello, latiendo bajo los labios de Harry, y sabe que la marca que dejará será lívida y obvia pero aún así no suficiente.

Después de lo que parecen años, una de las manos de Harry encuentra la parte trasera del muslo de Louis donde está envuelta alrededor suyo y comienza a deslizarla hacia arriba hasta que su palma se acomoda donde su trasero comienza a crecer, y Louis se queda sin aliento cuando Harry entierra sus dedos allí. Hay algo sobre la forma en que Harry lo está tocando, algo posesivo, dedos extendidos hasta el máximo como si intentase contarlo en puñados y cubrir lo máximo que pueda de él de una vez. Hace sentir a Louis muy, muy pequeño.

La remera de Louis está casi subida hasta sus axilas, pero a ninguno parece particularmente importarle, así que escoge poner su mano entre los dos y meterla bajo la remera de Harry. Presiona su palma contra la piel de su estómago y está hirviendo y temblando ante su toque, y no se permite memorizar el modo en que su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho ante eso. Todo lo que memoriza es el sonido que Harry hace cuando aprieta su pierna alrededor suyo y el modo en que los músculos bajo su mano se tensan cuando inclina su cadera.

El agarre de Harry en su trasero se intensifica, palmeándolo antes de deslizar la mano más arriba y metiéndola bajo el elástico para sentir piel. Levanta sus caderas un poquito, lo suficiente para que tenga menos efecto mientras se inclina nuevamente para besar a Louis. Esta vez lo hace tan lento que casi duele, avanzando sigilosamente hasta que Louis mismo tiene que cortar la distancia y luego aferrándose por tanto tiempo a su lengua que Louis no está para nada preparado cuando sus caderas vuelven a frotarse contra las suyas.

La mano bajo la remera de Harry se cierra sobre su cinturón ante eso, y Harry maldice cuando Louis cambia el ángulo de sus caderas. Se mueven juntos así, dura fricción y el rostro de Louis en el cuello de Harry, hasta que Louis comienza a bajar el cierre del jean de Harry.

“Lou,” dice Harry, y Louis se congela porque Harry ya no tiene permitido usar ese apodo.

Abre los ojos de nuevo, más por pánico que por otra cosa, e incluso en la oscuridad puede ver las pestañas de Harry como un abanico sobre su mejilla. Se queda así por un momento con Louis congelado bajo suyo, y luego presiona otro beso contra la boca de Louis y se arrastra hacia atrás.

Louis deja caer su pierna de alrededor de Harry y se apoya sobre sus codos para verlo cambiar de posición y acomodarse entre sus muslos. “¿Esto está bien?” murmura Harry mientras sus expertas manos hacen un rápido trabajo con el cinturón de Louis y lo desabrocha. Louis sólo asiente, y Harry no debe verlo porque su cabeza se alza rápidamente ante el silencio. “¿Lou? ¿Bien?” pregunta de nuevo, esta vez de forma insistente.

“Sí, sí, por supuesto,” dice Louis. Harry asiente, su rostro serio, y luego desliza sus manos dentro de los pantalones y boxers de Louis, bajándolos hasta sus muslos. Dios, Louis está despedido si los atrapan, ¿pero cuándo los ha detenido eso antes? Harry envuelve su mano alrededor del ya medio duro pene de Louis e inclina la cabeza para llevárselo a la boca, cuando Louis se encuentra deteniéndolo.

“Espera—” se escucha decir, su voz dura. Harry alza la mirada, y bajo la luz de luna es lo más bello que Louis haya visto alguna vez. “¿Podrías sólo— sólo tocarme?” suelta Louis a pesar del nudo en su garganta. “Sólo tócame y,” oh, se odia, “y bésame.”

Harry lo mira por un largo momento, cierra los ojos de una forma que parece que duele, y luego asiente de nuevo. “Espera,” dice, retrocediendo. Uno por uno saca los zapatos de Louis, luego le saca los pantalones y boxers completamente, doblándolos y poniéndolos a un costado. Medio desnudo y yaciendo sobre la chaqueta de Harry, Louis se siente agradecido de que no haya luz. Esto es lo más expuesto que se ha sentido en la vida.

Harry se mueve de vuelta para acomodarse entre las piernas de Louis, arrastrando sus dedos por la línea de sus muslos. Envolviendo su mano derecha de vuelta sobre el pene de Louis, desliza su brazo izquierdo bajo la cintura de Louis y lo acerca, acomodándolo casi sobre su regazo, la tela de sus jeans áspera contra la piel de Louis. Tirado por el repentino movimiento, Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry para intentar recuperar su equilibrio, su nariz chocando suavemente contra la mejilla de Harry antes de hallar su soporte, sus bocas uniéndose como por la gravedad.

Estirando su mano izquierda por la parte pequeña de la espalda de Louis, Harry agarra un ritmo lento con la derecha con el pene de Louis, firme y seguro y suficiente para que Louis jadee contra sus labios. Louis desliza sus dedos bajo el cuello de la remera de Harry, desesperado por sentir piel en algún lugar más que los puntos de contacto bajo las manos y boca de Harry. Harry tira gentilmente de su labio inferior y se aleja, dejando besos desde su mentón hasta su oreja, volviendo a su cuello. Cuando mordisquea la marca que dejó antes es un agudo dolor que hace a Louis aullar, pero aún así voltea la cabeza para darle lugar a Harry. Duele, pero Dios, se siente bien sólo dejarle a Harry tomar lo que sea que quiera de él y no jodidamente pensar al respecto. Se siente bien que haya algo que él quiera.

Louis puede escuchar su propia respiración agitada, sentir la forma en que su pecho se expande rítmicamente para encontrarse con el de Harry en el contrapunto con su mano en su polla y sus dientes en su garganta. Pierde rastro del tiempo, y no puede decir cuántos minutos pasan antes de que Harry pase la lengua gentilmente sobre lo que debe ser una gran marca y regresa a la boca de Louis. Sintiéndose líquido y drogado, Louis desliza sus manos por la cara de Harry y acuna su mandíbula, angulando su cabeza para meter mejor su lengua en la boca de Harry.

Harry tiembla bajo suyo y su mano aprieta su pene, resbalosa donde Louis ya está mojándose. Louis no puede evitar empujar contra su agarre, sabiendo que está haciendo sonidos necesitados y sin que le importe un poco. Harry debe escuchar lo desesperado que está, porque hace un suave sonido de asentimiento contra los labios de Louis y lo baja de su regazo. Suelta a Louis lo suficiente para sacarle su remera pegajosa de sudor, arrojándola sobre la pila de ropa de Louis, y Louis hace lo mismo. Aún completamente vestido de la cintura para abajo, Harry pasa un pulgar sobre el pómulo de Louis antes de sacarle cuidadosamente los anteojos y dejarlos sobre la pila de ropa.

Empujándolo hacia atrás sobre la chaqueta, Harry acaricia con la nariz el escaso pelo de su pecho antes de chupar fuertemente uno de sus pezones, haciendo que Louis entierre sus uñas en su nuca. “Voy a follarte, ¿sí?” murmura contra su pecho. “¿Quieres que te folle?” Su mano se desliza hasta agarrar sus bolas entre sus dedos mientras habla, y Louis ya puede sentir los temblores en sus muslos.

“Sí, Hazza,” se las arregla para decir, su respiración entrecortada. “Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que—” y luego Harry está saliéndose de encima suyo y parándose. Se quita los zapatos y medias y se saca algo del bolsillo antes de sacarse los jeans, sin ropa interior debajo. Está duro, tan duro como Louis, y Louis quiere ponerle las manos encima de inmediato. La luna está detrás suyo, y desnudo en la noche luce alto y maravilloso y totalmente de otro planeta. Louis lo observa, su pecho pesado, y cuando ve que Harry lo está mirando simplemente abre más sus piernas.

Harry cae sobre sus rodillas entre los muslos de Louis, y de cerca Louis puede ver que lo que se sacó del bolsillo es una pequeña botella de lubricante, que abre y derrama sobre dos de sus dedos. Volteando su cabeza, presiona un beso contra la rodilla de Louis y comienza a abrirlo, metiendo su dedo del medio dentro. Louis se relaja alrededor suyo, dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo y enfocándose en la sensación. Se siente bien, esta parte, siempre lo hace, en parte por la sensación de Harry acariciándolo y en parte por lo que está por venirse, la anticipación del modo en que Harry va a cogerlo.

Han hecho esto tantas veces que Harry casi de inmediato encuentra su próstata después de meter un segundo dedo. El lento, firme ritmo que mantiene tiene a los dedos de Louis haciendo un puño con la chaqueta debajo suyo, su rostro hacia un costado mientras sus caderas se mecen contra la mano de Harry. “¿Quieres saber cómo te sientes, Lou?” dice Harry en voz baja, y normalmente todo lo que Louis quiere es escuchar a Harry decir sus elogios, suplica que le hable con esa grave voz, pero no es lo que quiere esta noche.

“No,” dice, y puede sentir la mano de Harry vacilar, pero no abre los ojos. “Sólo… ¿puedes sólo tocarme?” dice suavemente, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. “Sólo quiero que me toques.”

La otra mano de Harry aterriza en su cintura, no para que se quede quieto, las puntas de sus dedos sólo presionadas ligeramente contra la suave carne. “No te toques entonces,” dice, su voz grave, y luego se queda en silencio. Louis sacude la cabeza en acuerdo. Por mucho que su polla necesite atención, no quiere venirse muy pronto, y con la constante forma en que Harry lo está follando con sus dedos ya está muy cerca del borde.

Abriéndolo más, Harry agrega un tercer dedo y otra lluvia de lubricante, deslizándolo dentro para recuperar su ritmo anterior. Louis apenas puede seguirle el paso, sin tiempo de recuperarse de un punto golpeando su próstata antes de que el próximo llegue, pero aún así se arquea contra él, su cuerpo queriendo todo lo posible mientras su cerebro entra en cortocircuito. Harry no tiene puta piedad, aparentemente compensando no poder hablar mediante follar a Louis hasta la muerte. Louis arroja un brazo sobre su boca, amortiguando los débiles gemidos que escapan de su boca.

“Dios, mírate,” dice Harry, y Louis no puede verlo pero puede imaginar la expresión en su rostro, sabe lo que ese tono ronco significa. Ni siquiera puede molestarse porque Harry no pueda mantenerse callado más de cinco minutos, no tiene las suficientes neuronas. “Fuiste hecho para esto, ¿sabes?” continúa, girando los dedos malvadamente en la siguiente embestida.

“Oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios,” suelta rápidamente Louis, sus piernas temblando mientras empuja fuertemente contra los dedos de Harry, desesperado por el rayo que dispara por su columna vertebral, por cómo tiene su polla pesada y llena.

“¿Podrías venirte así?” pregunta Harry, su voz todavía dura. Louis lo siente inclinarse hacia adelante, su mano abandonando su cintura, y jadea cuando su pulgar presiona la marca en su garganta. Sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con los de Harry. “Podrías, ¿verdad? Dios, mira lo jodidamente mucho que te gusta,” dice Harry, sus dedos aún presionando, los ojos de Louis yéndose para atrás. “Voy a hacerte venir así.”

Su ritmo no amaina en ningún momento, tocando el cuerpo de Louis como a un instrumento. Quizá Louis debería estar molesto por la falta de control, pero su cerebro sigue trabado en oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios y aún no ha encontrado otra cosa que valga la pena pensar, aparte de tal vez Harry Harry Harry. No quería venirse antes, pero ahora lo necesita, lo necesita así como necesita respirar. Harry desliza su mano libre por el pecho de Louis, arrastrando las uñas, y sólo hace una pausa para pellizcar un pezón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo soltar un quejido. Pillando su reacción, Harry lo hace de nuevo, y Louis puede sentir una tensión familiar acumularse. Va tras ella, frotándose duramente contra Harry, y Dios Dios sí sí Harry por favor Harry Dios—

Se viene sobre todo su estómago, los músculos allí estremeciéndose incontrolablemente. Cuando regresa a sí mismo, Harry está dejando besos sobre su esternón, sus dedos aún dentro suyo pero sin moverse. “Jodidamente increíble, increíble, Lou, Dios, yo—” y luego se dirige al estómago de Louis y lame el desastre allí, observando a Louis todo el tiempo.

Louis levanta un brazo temblando y agarra ciegamente la cabeza de Harry, arrastrándola por su cuerpo para un beso húmedo que es más bien una excusa para que Louis recupere el aliento. Harry no ha sacado sus dedos, sin embargo, y mientras besa a Louis los empuja dentro, la renovada presión robando un sollozo de Louis.

Harry acaricia su oreja con su nariz, su otra mano acariciando ligeramente sus costados. “Lou,” murmura, “Dios, Lou, increíble.” Besa su oreja, su hombro, deja besos por su hombro y chupa sus dedos. Ya mareado, la cabeza de Louis comienza a dar vueltas con las palabras de Harry y el suave modo en que lo está tocando. Esta es una última, no una primera, y Louis no puede lidiar con nada que se asemeje a una promesa esta noche. “¿Crees poder ponerte duro de nuevo?” pregunta Harry, interrumpiendo su ensueño. “¿Crees poder venirte de nuevo?”

“Hazza,” croa Louis, y es la primera palabra que ha dicho en Dios sabe cuánto. “No lo sé, no—” se queda callado mientras Harry muerde la suave carne de su pulgar.

“¿Puedo intentar?” dice Harry, y Louis siente que su piel está en llamas pero aún así asiente. La sonrisa que le da Harry vale la pena.

Volviendo a acomodarse sobre sus rodillas, Harry retira sus dedos lo suficiente como para aplicarles más lubricante, y luego los desliza dentro nuevamente, encontrando poca resistencia con Louis con lo abierto que ya está. Con un ritmo más lento que el anterior, inclina la cabeza y lame el ya usado pene de Louis.

“Mierda,” suelta Louis. Se siente bien pero también duele, como si una capa de su piel hubiese sido quemada. Cuando Harry alza la mirada, sin embargo, sólo desliza sus dedos en su cabello y espera. Harry vuelve al trabajo, esta vez chupando gentilmente la punta de la polla de Louis, sus ojos cerrándose y su rostro con expresión pacífica mientras Louis acaricia su cabello torpemente.

Es tanto, es demasiado, pero funciona. Louis puede sentir su polla llenarse nuevamente mientras Harry chupa cada vez más, sus labios húmedos de saliva y los restos del primer orgasmo de Louis. Pronto Louis está embistiendo superficialmente la boca de Harry, partido entre el húmedo calor alrededor de su pene y los largos dedos dentro suyo. No puede apartar la mirada de Harry, su rostro alegre mientras Louis débilmente folla su boca, pareciendo no pensar para nada en su propio pene abandonado, el cual Louis no ha tocado ni una vez esta noche.

Finalmente Harry se aparta, su boca arruinada, y el fresco aire de la noche es un shock pero también un alivio, un momento para que Louis sienta que puede que no se desarme completamente. Aprovechando su oportunidad para formar pensamientos coherentes, Louis se las arregla para armar una oración completa. “Fóllame,” suelta. “Ahora. Por favor, Harry, necesito que—”

“Sí, okay,” dice Harry, su voz completamente destrozada. “Puedo hacer eso.”

Se acomoda sobre Louis, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus rizos caigan para casi rozar su rostro. Sosteniéndose con una mano, usa la otra para alinearse, Louis usando la poca fuerza que le queda para envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Para todo lo que lo provocó, Harry no pierde tiempo aquí, deslizándose dentro de Louis de forma segura y profunda. Louis gime ante la repentina plenitud, porque los dedos de Harry son putamente milagrosos, pero su pene es grande, y el peso dentro suyo es enteramente otro tipo de abrumación.

Louis deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, pero luego los dedos de Harry están en su rostro y labios, y Louis no puede evitar metérselos en la boca, lamiendo y mordiendo su piel. Levanta sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de Harry, arrastrando sus uñas por su espalda, y Harry gruñe ante eso, embistiendo fuerte contra Louis. Louis está feliz de tener algo en su boca, para amortiguar los sonidos que estaría haciendo de otro modo.

Se siente crudo y rojo y abierto, y el desliz del pene de Harry se siente increíble, pero también se siente como demasiado para un solo cuerpo. Es como una picazón que sólo puede ser rascada si se arranca la piel, como si doliera pero fuera a matar a cualquiera que intente detenerlo. Las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, no por el dolor o la tristeza, sino por lo putamente abrumador que es, como si necesitara deshacerse de algo para hacerle lugar a esta sensación. Sabe el exacto momento en que Harry las ve, ve el modo en que su boca afloja antes de que quite los dedos de su boca. Se deja caer sobre sus antebrazos y besa a Louis con un jadeo, metiendo su lengua en su boca y gimiendo cuando Louis pasa sus dedos por su cabello y tira de él.

Harry rompe el beso de repente, separándose. Desliza una mano bajo el trasero de Louis y otra bajo su cintura y lo alza, sentándose y acomodando a Louis sobre su regazo como antes. Esta vez, sin embargo, deja sus piernas estiradas y yace sobre su espalda, dejando a Louis encima suyo. Pasa tan rápido que Louis se queda sin aliento, ebrio por la fuerza de Harry y el hecho de que su polla esté aún profundamente dentro suyo.

Entendiendo su comportamiento, apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, inspirando profundamente. Siempre le ha gustado montar a Harry, le ha gustado el control que le da y la forma en que puede observar cada cosa que haga demostrarse en su rostro. Ahora, sin embargo, se siente más expuesto, sólo Louis con el cielo detrás suyo y Harry observándolo. Se siente desnudado por la vulnerabilidad de Harry, la forma en que está recostado sobre el césped, cubierto de sudor y esperando que Louis haga el próximo movimiento.

Louis está muy destrozado para hacer lo que normalmente haría, demasiado falto de energía para rebotar sobre la polla de Harry hasta que sus dedos hagan lastimaduras en sus muslos. Todo lo que puede hacer es quedarse erguido, sus piernas sin huesos y su pene palpitando. En su lugar, mueve sus caderas experimentalmente. El pene de Harry no se sale ni entra, pero se mueve dentro suyo, enviando chispas detrás de sus ojos. En lo que concierne a Harry, maldice y deja caer su cabeza contra el suelo, así que Louis no cree que se queje.

Manteniéndose erguido con sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, Louis continúa frotándose contra él, agradecido por la ayuda cuando las manos de Harry van a sus caderas para ayudarlo a encontrar un ritmo. Se siente absolutamente arruinado, jodidamente partido sobre la polla de Harry y hambriento por eso, y si supiera pedir más lo haría.

No tiene que hacerlo, sin embargo, porque Harry lleva una mano al pene de Louis y comienza a tocarlo, rápido y apretado y perfecto. “Vamos,” exhala Harry, todo su pecho sonrojado. “Quiero que te vengas de nuevo.” Louis no puede decir que no, frotándose contra su mano hasta que finalmente, finalmente, llega allí, viniéndose con un grito sin palabras y derramándose sobre la mano y estómago de Harry.

Harry evita que se caiga, sentándose para atrapar a Louis y mantenerlo sobre su regazo. Después de dos orgasmos la sensación de Harry dentro suyo parece imposible, y Louis se aferra a su cuello para intentar mantenerse a flote. Afortunadamente, Harry está allí con él, y luego de una, dos, tres embestidas que tienen a Louis mordiendo su hombro, Harry se sacude y se viene en silencio, el calor de su lanzamiento deja a Louis más lleno que antes.

Gentilmente, Harry los acomoda de costado, haciendo yacer a Louis antes de salirse de él cuidadosamente. Louis hace una mueca ante el arrastre contra su piel en carne viva, pero está en su mayor parte demasiado cansado como para que le importe. Cuando finalmente están separados, Louis da la vuelta y se acurruca alrededor de sí mismo, sin estar realmente interesado en nada post-coito. La mano de Harry aterriza sobre su bicep, apretándolo suavemente, pero Louis no se mueve.

Se quedan así un rato, silenciosos en la oscuridad, hasta que Louis finalmente no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar la sensación de los ojos de Harry en su espalda y el peso de su mano y el conocimiento de que se habrá ido para la próxima vez que el sol se ponga. Quizá Harry quiere fantasear, quiere pretender que esta noche fue alguna otra cosa de lo que fue, pero Louis no va a seguirle el juego para hacerle sentir mejor. Louis no cree que podría incluso si quisiera.

“Así que,” dice, aún sin voltear. “Tu tren. ¿Parte a las dos?”

Escucha una brusca inspiración de aire, y la mano de Harry se aleja. El próximo sonido que escucha es el roce de tela, el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón de Harry mientras se pone los jeans. Louis finalmente rueda, sólo para agarrar sus propias ropas. Están un poco húmedas, el rocío comenzando a formarse en la cancha, pero realmente no le importa. Se incorpora, tambaleándose un poco, y se pone los anteojos. Harry ya está vestido cuando alza la mirada hacia él, su rostro ilegible en la oscuridad, y cuando ve que Louis está listo comienza a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

Hacen la caminata en silencio, sin estar del todo lado a lado, entrando y saliendo de los charcos de luz que otorgan los faroles. Finalmente, cuando llegan al auto de Harry, Louis habla antes de saber que lo ha decidido.

“¿Quieres que te lleve mañana?” pregunta. “A la estación, quiero decir.”

Harry lo mira, la puerta del conductor abierta, para luego asentir. “Seguro.”

Louis asiente en respuesta. “Okay. Te voy a buscar una y media, entonces.” Harry asiente de nuevo y se mete al auto sin decir nada más, cerrando fuertemente la puerta y encendiendo el motor.

Escuchando el sonido de Harry yéndose, Louis camina hasta su propio auto y lo abre torpemente. No se molesta en abrir la puerta del conductor. En su lugar, abre el baúl y saca la manta de repuesto de allí. Se acurruca en el asiento trasero y espera que el sueño llegue a él, y no piensa en nada más.

*****************

No hablan durante el viaje a la estación.

Cada vez que Louis mira por el espejo retrovisor, tiene un vistazo de la maleta de Harry en el asiento trasero.

El silencio es sofocante. Piensa en encender la radio, pero no puede soportar la idea de estirar la mano hacia ese sector del coche. El espacio personal de Harry parece haberse expandido para llenar todo menos el asiento del conductor, y Louis no puede invadirlo. Incluso respirar parece una violación. Es un cretino. Jesús. Es un tremendo cretino. Harry también es un cretino. Todos son cretinos. El mundo es un gran cretino.

Se detienen ante un semáforo en rojo. Louis mira su mano sobre el volante, mira a la izquierda a las manos vacías de Harry. El impulso es fuerte, pero luego las luces cambian a verde y las manos de Louis están ocupadas de nuevo.

Louis está tomando el camino largo, pero Harry no dice nada. Quizá aún no conoce la ciudad lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta.

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en el camino, Louis no cree haber conducido de forma tan segura en la vida. Mientras sólo se mueva de una tarea a la otra —acelerar, poner la señal de giro, frenar suavemente, tomar la curva— no pensará sobre adónde están yendo. Medio que espera que las reglas del camino hayan cambiado hoy, porque no hay forma de que las cosas sean normales cuando esto está pasando, cuando la vida de Louis colapsará en un punto en el tiempo que está a diez minutos. Pero todo funciona como siempre lo ha hecho, los semáforos cambiando de rojo a verde como un reloj y el tráfico fluyendo de forma constante incluso mientras hay una pila de ochenta vehículos en la mente de Louis.

Quizá es así todo el tiempo, piensa distraídamente. Se pregunta cuántas personas con las que se cruza están teniendo el peor día de sus vidas. No puede darse cuenta de si es algo deprimente o reconfortante, que el peor dolor de la vida de una persona apenas hace una onda en el mundo. Que lo que se siente como el apocalipsis no le importa a nadie más fuera de este auto.

Una vuelta más a la derecha, y luego no puede fingir que todas estas pequeñas acciones no sirvieron para nada, porque están en la estación. Louis no siente como si estuviera tomando las decisiones de mover sus manos, de presionar los pedales, pero su auto aún así se mete al estacionamiento sin un chillido de frenos.

Estaciona el auto, y Harry está abriendo la puerta antes de que ponga el freno de mano. Louis siente sus piernas moverse antes de decidir que lo hagan, se siente salir también. Rodea el auto mientras Harry se estira para agarrar su maleta.

Harry cierra la puerta y Louis se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

“Bueno,” dice Louis. “Buena suerte, supongo, no que vayas a necesitarla.” Se obliga a mirar a Harry a los ojos. Si no puede decir algo que sirva, al menos puede hacer eso.

El sol de la tarde hace que los ojos de Harry brillen mientras recorren frenéticamente el rostro de Louis.

Harry estira la mano y agarra a Louis de la camisa, acercándolo a él y atrapándose entre su cuerpo y el auto, y lo besa duramente.

Louis está fuera de balance y no le importa, liberando sus manos de sus bolsillos y apoyándolas a cada lado de Harry. Escucha el golpe de la maleta al caer al suelo, siente el brazo de Harry rodear su cintura para acercarlo más. Sus manos están sobre el techo caliente del coche, y besa a Harry como si se ahogara.

Harry huele a césped y al suavizante de ropa de Louis. Sabe a nieve.

Harry se separa abruptamente, aún encerrado por los brazos de Louis. Se arrodilla para tomar su maleta, se levanta y presiona un fuerte beso contra la mejilla de Louis. Luego se inclina y pasa por debajo de su brazo derecho y camina hacia la estación, dejando a Louis mirar su propio reflejo en el auto.

Louis voltea y lo ve irse, intenta vanamente memorizar el andar de Harry en el último momento, la línea de sus hombros, la curva de su cintura. No hay tiempo suficiente. Nunca podría haber tiempo suficiente.

Y luego está fuera de la vista, alejándose como cualquier otro cuerpo. Como si fuera sólo alguien más.

Aquí es cuando iría detrás de él, piensa Louis, y voltea para abrir su auto con manos temblorosas.

******************

Louis regresa a su apartamento, traba la puerta, cierra el balcón, baja las persianas y no le habla a nadie por una semana.


	18. Dieciocho

ZAYN

Finalmente llegó. El día. El día de días.

Liam y Zayn van a dormir juntos esta noche.

Zayn había insistido en llevar las cosas lento, porque Liam es nuevo en todo esto de tener sexo con hombres, y no quería presionarlo, y quería ser un novio comprensivo —novio!!!!— y todo eso, pero han esperado por siempre y el día finalmente ha llegado.

Cree que Liam puede estar más entusiasmado que él, honestamente. No es como si no hayan estado tonteando, descubriéndose el uno al otro, y Liam le ha estado diciendo por semanas que quiere ir más allá. Le ha estado insistiendo por semanas con que ya está listo, pero Zayn quería esperar a que pudiera hacerlo bien, dedicarle el tiempo que merece. El tiempo que Liam merece. Además, bueno, la idea de que Liam esté desesperado lo hace todo más ardiente.

Zayn tiene una increíble fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de hacer cosas perfectas para Liam, pero está feliz de ya no tener que esperar. Este es el día. Lo decidieron la semana pasada, y Zayn se sintió un poco tonto por ponerle horario al sexo, pero tiene que admitir que es el momento correcto. Es viernes, ambos tienen todo el fin de semana libre, y Zayn incluso se fue un poco antes del trabajo para tener tiempo suficiente para acomodar su apartamento antes de que Liam llegue. Sabe que va a ser perfecto.

Así que naturalmente, Zayn está medio cayéndose de una escalera e intentando abrir el detector de humo de la pared con un destornillador cuando Liam entra. Liam se congela en el umbral, asimilando la escena. Hay media bolsa de pétalos de rosas guiando a la habitación de Zayn, pero la otra mitad aún está en la bolsa, la cual está derretida y echando humo desde donde una estratégicamente acomodada vela aromática le cayó encima. Pétalos de rosa y plástico quemados no huelen particularmente bien. El piso está húmedo de cuando Zayn entró en pánico y quiso apagar el fuego no con agua ni con un extintor, pero con el único líquido que tenía a mano: la botella de vino tinto que acababa de descorchar. Hay un débil humo enfermizamente dulce por todos lados.

“Sabes…” dice Liam, merodeando por la puerta, su boca torciéndose, “que ya no tienes que hacer esto.”

“Lo juro por Dios, esto no fue a propósito,” le dice Zayn, volviendo a trabajar con el detector de humo. “Estaba, estaba nervioso por toda la cosa, y sólo intentaba, intentaba preparar el ambiente.” Finalmente se las arregla para abrirlo y sacarle las baterías, y el dulce silencio inunda la habitación. Liam se muerde para no sonreír. “Había, había pétalos de rosa, y luego yo— velas, y tiré una y luego todo se prendió fuego—”

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta Liam, interrumpiéndolo.

Zayn exhala, bajándose de la escalera. “Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?”

“No, no lo eres,” dice Liam.

“Sí, lo soy,” dice Zayn, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. “Quería que todo fuese perfecto.”

Zayn nunca entenderá qué son las cosas tontas que dice a veces que hacen a Liam iluminarse como el sol, como lo hace entonces. Supone que así es como sabe que las cosas no son mentira, porque parecen estar mutuamente asombrados por el otro y mutuamente sorprendidos por el hecho, lo cual le hace pensar que probablemente estén destinados el uno para el otro.

Lo que sea que sea, el rostro de Liam se disuelve en una afectuosa sonrisa y deja las llaves sobre la mesada y cruza la habitación hacia donde Zayn está parado.

“Es perfecto,” dice Liam, acercando a Zayn por la cintura. “Todo lo que necesito es a ti.”

De cualquier otro sonaría como una línea, pero de Liam es sincero, y Dios, eso nunca se pone viejo.

“Sólo dices eso para meterte en mis pantalones,” dice Zayn. Estira y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriente.

“No,” dice Liam, “pero ahora que lo mencionas…” Inclina la cabeza y besa a Zayn con una impresionante cantidad de calor, empujándolo contra la mesada de la cocina. Zayn no puede evitar seguirlo, suspirando ante el desliz de la lengua de Liam dentro de su boca, pero se fuerza a sí mismo a liberarse por un momento.

“Bien. Excelente plan. Genial,” dice, ligeramente sin aliento. “Sólo, déjame limpiar esto y luego, sí. Eso. Absolutamente.”

Liam hace un pequeño sonido de decepción que hace que los dedos del pie de Zayn se doblen dentro de sus zapatos. “Podemos limpiarlo luego,” dice, metiendo una mano bajo la remera de Zayn. “Demonios, lo limpiaré yo mismo luego.”

Zayn desliza sus manos fuera de los hombros de Liam con la intención de empujarlo, pero se distrae por el modo en que su amplio pecho se siente bajo sus manos. “Manchará— manchará las baldosas,” dice distraídamente, pasando su pulgar en círculos por el pezón de Liam sobre la camisa.

Liam inspira bruscamente y se inclina para presionar un beso bajo su oreja. “Sacaré las baldosas y pondré nuevas, Zayn, lo juro por Dios. Sólo llévame a la cama, he estado pensando en eso toda la semana.” Zayn no puede evitar el temblor que lo recorre, y sí, a la mierda las baldosas.

Empuja ciegamente el pecho de Liam y toma su mano, tirando de él para atravesar el apartamento. Está bastante seguro que dejan manchas de vino sobre su alfombra, pero eso no parece importar mucho cuando tiene a Liam Payne riendo, agarrándolo de la cintura y alzándolo para llevarlo a la habitación.

Liam lo arroja gentilmente sobre la cama y se arrastra encima suyo antes de que haya dejado de rebotar, presionando besos risueños sobre su mandíbula. “Estoy enamorado de ti,” murmura felizmente contra su cuello. “¿Lo he mencionado?” Lo ha hecho, por supuesto. Lo han dicho docenas de veces, porque ninguno de los dos es del tipo de sentir nada a medias. Apenas llegaron a las tres semanas antes de decirlo miles de veces por día como una pareja de adolescentes idiotas, pero Zayn aún siente algo apretar sus pulmones, quitándole el aliento cuando Liam lo dice. Se pregunta si esto alguna vez se sentirá real.

“Siempre soporto que lo repitas,” sonríe contra el cabello de Liam antes de tirar de él y besarlo propiamente. “También estoy enamorado de ti,” suspira entre besos, apenas separándose para que salgan las palabras. “Estoy enamorado de ti.”

Y quizá no es perfecto, o al menos no como Zayn lo había planeado. Quizá no hay pétalos de rosa ni luz de vela y quizá el departamente huele a muerte, y Liam se engancha su camisa con uno de los aros de Zayn y los jeans de Zayn se enredan en sus tobillos cuando intenta sacárselos, y ninguno de los dos parece saber cómo funcionar por unos segundos una vez que ambos están desnudos. Está bien. Si hay algo que ha aprendido de toda esta experiencia con Liam es que las cosas raramente salen de la forma en que las planea, y la mayor parte del tiempo es incluso mejor el torpe, imprudente modo.

Se toma su tiempo con Liam, haciéndolo yacer sobre su espalda y bajando por él por siglos. Algunas cosas no se detienen sólo porque están juntos ahora, y Zayn aún va a querer siempre besar cada pulgada de su cuerpo, siempre va a tratar como un increíble privilegio el poder hacer esto. Aparte, ama destrozar así a Liam. Ama arrastrarlo y hacerlo suplicar, porque Liam es Liam, y no hay nada como escuchar esa dulce boca maldecir mirando el techo y el sentimiento de alzar la mirada y ver aquellas gentiles manos aferrándose a las sábanas con los nudillos blancos.

Como siempre, Liam está lleno de sorpresas, y tan pronto como termina con él, los voltea para devolver el favor. La más inesperada cosa con Liam con respecto al sexo es lo hambriento que está por él, considerando que esto es un terreno desconocido. Ahora que Liam sabe que tiene permiso, no se avergüenza de nada más, ni siquiera de la barba incipiente en la mandíbula de Zayn cuando lo besa allí. Puede no saber del todo lo que está haciendo cuando le da una mamada, pero no tiene miedo de ello, y cuando se separa y le dice, “Esta es mi cosa favorita para hacer,” con voz ronca antes de sonrojarse y volver a metérselo en la boca, Zayn le jodidamente cree.

Ha pasado un rato desde que Zayn ha estado con alguien tan poco experimentado, pero descubre que le gusta. Quizá es sólo porque es Liam, pero es emocionante poder mostrarle esto a alguien, mostrarle qué es lo bueno de esto. Zayn ha tenido mucho sexo en su vida, pero no puede recordar la última vez que estuvo entusiasmado al respecto. Supone que el entusiasmo de Liam es infeccioso. Guía a Liam por la preparación con una mano en su muñeca, gimiendo instrucciones a través de la sensación de Liam abriéndolo, y observa la expresión maravillada de Liam cuando ve lo que le está haciendo. Es increíble, y es suyo, y es el primero en mostrarle a Liam cómo se siente esto, y quiere también ser el último.

Monta a Liam con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, sus collares balanceándose entre ellos mientras se mueve, y Liam sostiene sus caderas y le dice que lo ama al menos un millón de veces, incluso mientras arrastra sus uñas por su espalda y lo hace temblar. Zayn intenta hacerlo lento, porque recuerda su primera vez y sabe que Liam no durará mucho, pero es demasiado difícil mirar al hombre bajo suyo y pensar en por cuánto tiempo ha querido esto y no querer todo de una vez. Tendrán otras oportunidades para hacerlo durar. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se inclina cerca y besa duramente a Liam, y Liam usa el momento para voltearlos y tomar a Zayn en su mano. Eso es lo que lo logra, el cambio de ángulo, el cuerpo de Liam acorralándolo como siempre supo que podría. Zayn envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras ambos se vienen, y después también.

El primer round es rápido, pero el segundo dura mucho más, y Zayn apenas puede respirar para cuando se viene por segunda vez. Siempre el caballero, Liam los limpia a ambos cuidadosamente, y luego se acuestan un rato, la cabeza de Liam en el pecho de Zayn y Zayn pasando su mano por su cabello. Zayn está cansado, exhausto como siempre después de tener sexo, pero no quiere dormirse todavía. No cuando el momento se siente tan cristalino, tan perfecto y tan rompible. Los dos van a dormir juntos muchas veces —Zayn planea asegurarse eso— pero ésta es la única vez que será la primera, y Zayn no está ni cerca de estar lo suficientemente cansado como para perderse el somnoliento, satisfecho rostro de Liam.

“¿Estás bien?” murmura, alzando la mano de Liam y llevándosela a la boca, presionando sus labios sobre sus nudillos. Piensa que si no lo estuviera, se lo habría dicho, pero esto es, ya sabes, una gran ocasión y va a asegurarse de todos modos.

“Estoy bien,” dice Liam, acomodando su mentón sobre el pecho de Zayn. “Todavía te amo, para que lo sepas,” dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

“También te amo,” dice Zayn, preguntándose si Liam puede sentir su indolente corazón aún acelerarse ante eso a pesar de que debe ser la vigésima vez que lo ha escuchado esta noche. Se da cuenta que Liam se entusiasma por ello, por ser capaz de hablar en voz alta tan libremente cuando ambos se habían mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo. “Estoy tan feliz—” dice apresuradamente, sin estar seguro de adónde está yendo, “estoy tan feliz de que nos podamos decir las cosas. Por favor nunca pienses que no puedes contarme o hablarme. Incluso si es algo que no me vaya a gustar.”

La boca de Liam se frunce un poco, y si Zayn no estuviese derretido en la cama, la besaría. “Por supuesto. Y lo mismo digo, obviamente.” La preocupación comienza a inundar su rostro. “¿Hay algo que necesites decirme?”

“No, no,” dice Zayn, estirando una mano para acariciar los omóplatos de Liam, tranquilizándolo. “Estamos bien, amor, lo juro.” Apaciguado, Liam vuelve a dejar caer su cabeza y pasa su nariz contra el esternón de Zayn. “Es sólo que—” no está del todo seguro de cómo expresarse, pero supone que Liam sabrá a lo que se refiere. Suelta un sonido que hace subir y bajar la cabeza de Liam sobre su pecho mientras éste se expande. “Louis y Harry.”

Liam suspira a sabiendas. “No somos Louis y Harry,” murmura contra la piel de Zayn. “Si alguna vez intentas escapar a Londres, compraré una carpa y acamparé en la calle frente a tu nuevo lujoso departamento. Lo prometo.”

Zayn le sonríe al hombre que ama. “Lo mismo digo.” Todavía hay algo que le pica, sin embargo, así que presiona una vez más. “Pero seriamente, no importa lo que esté pasando —en nuestras vidas o en tu cabeza— siempre preferiría que lo hables más que no, ¿sí?”

Intensificando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, Liam asiente. “Lo haré. Estás realmente molesto por ellos dos, ¿no?” Su voz se está volviendo más lenta y gruesa por el sueño, y Zayn lo alaba por al menos intentar mantenerse despierto. Está yendo en esa dirección él mismo, sus párpados cada vez más pesados cuando parpadea.

“Es sólo que es difícil verlos desarmarse,” dice Zayn. “Ahora que sé lo que se pierden.” Lo último que registra antes de dormirse es la sensación de Liam sonreír contra su pecho.

 

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

Al principio, el único sentimiento que Louis puede manejar es el enojo.

Eso es a lo que se aferra. El enojo no lo vuelve más débil, no se sienta en su pecho por las noches y lo hace querer buscar boletos para un tren hacia Londres. Puede confiar en el enojo. No duele, y no lo hace engañarse con que él y Harry podrían haber sido algo más que lo que fueron. El enojo y él se han unido a través de los años, y eso necesita. Louis sabe dónde se para con el enojo, y no ha sentido suelo sólido bajo sus pies por lo que parecen ser meses.

Así que no necesita cambiar las sábanas ni refregar el aroma de Harry fuera de su departamento. No baja la foto que le regaló Harry para su cumpleaños de la pared de su habitación. Cambiar esas partes de su vida sería admitir que el impacto que Harry ha tenido en ella significó algo, y no lo hizo, y debe recordar eso. Necesita ser capaz de mirar la fotografía y no sentir nada, y allí es cuando sabrá que está bien de nuevo.

Le pone apodos a Harry en su cabeza, idea razones para odiar todo lo que hizo alguna vez, deja que todas las cosas dulces se vuelvan amargas en su boca. Puto Harry, con su vida fácil y sin nada que perder, con su pretencioso gusto musical y sus más pretenciosos amigos, con su habilidad de hacer que la gente lo ame sin siquiera tratar cuando Louis siente que no podría conseguir eso incluso si se esforzara como la mierda. Puto, puto Harry.

Le quedan dos semanas del último trimestre, y sobrevive a los finales y correcciones por instinto. Sabe que está buscándoselo, y siente que enfocarse en el trabajo puede ser una buena distracción, pero no puede concentrarse en nada apropiadamente y en su mayor parte sólo quiere que termine.

La única cosa que vale la pena hacer en todo esto es imprimir y repartir volantes para un taller de actuación de verano. Es una idea que le llega en un momento de desesperación, mirando a las próximas seis semanas vacías en su calendario que no tienen nada para mantenerlo ocupado. Trabajar con niños es lo único que siempre tiene sentido, así que tiene la idea de ofrecer clases de actuación privadas este verano. Es algo, al menos.

La peor parte es Zayn y Liam. Está muy feliz por Zayn, en serio, y genuinamente le agrada Liam, pero eso no significa que es inmune a ver personas desagradablemente enamoradas enfrente suyo todo el tiempo. El hecho que importa, sin embargo, es que a pesar de toda la colección de animales y conocidos que ha acumulado en Manchester, ellos dos y Niall son los únicos con los que realmente quiere pasar tiempo, así que lo soporta. No es como si importara, de todos modos. No debería importar. No significa nada para él.

Les dice que quiere salir por tragos, y todos concuerdan, en su mayor parte porque todos parecen estar esperando que se quiebre. Los arrastra con ellos tres noches en una semana, totalmente resuelto a disfrutar. Se ríe tan fuerte como recuerda hacerlo y bebe tragos y coquetea imprudentemente, pero nunca funciona y siempre termina volviéndose solo a casa, caminando sin propósito por su apartamento como si fuera a recordar algo que tiene que hacer si sólo sigue moviéndose. Nunca tiene nada que hacer. Algunas veces se sienta en su cama y mira la pared, sintiéndose volver a estar sobrio. No cree que es así como solía divertirse.

Louis Tomlinson no es de los que se rinden, sin embargo, así que dos noches después los junta a todos de nuevo en un bar cercano para unos tragos especiales de martes. No se queda quieto en todo el viaje en el taxi, animado y tembloroso e ignorando las miradas preocupadas que le lanza Liam. Como si Liam lo conociese lo suficiente como para saber lo que es preocupante o no. La mitad de las cosas que Louis hace en un día normal preocuparían a Liam.

La noche es un fiasco, como el resto de ellos. Louis odia a todos los que ve en el bar, lo que probablemente no es justo, pero a la mierda lo justo. Se alterna entre fulminar a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarlo y resentirse con todos los que no lo hacen. No está seguro de qué quiere, pero no está aquí. Niall se va a la mitad de la noche con una chica bonita con tatuajes incluso más bonitos, y Louis pasa las dos horas siguientes embriagándose sistemáticamente mientras Liam y Zayn coquetean en la barra. Desearía que el trago fuese lo suficientemente grande como para poder ahogarse en él.

En el taxi de camino a casa, finge dormirse contra la ventana así nadie le pregunta cómo se siente o si está bien o si quiere hablar de algo. No es como si Zayn y Liam recuerden que está allí de todos modos, pero se siente mejor sólo desconectarse completamente.

A su lado, Zayn está apretujado contra Liam, susurrándole cosas en ese exasperante idioma de murmullos secretos que sólo las parejas comprenden.

“Sabes, tienes permitido besarme en público,” molesta Zayn, y wow, Louis en serio, realmente no quiere oír esta conversación.

“Lo siento,” dice Liam. Suena tan increíblemente tímido que Louis quiere arrojarse por la ventana. “Es sólo que, no sé, ¿sólo estoy intentando darme cuenta de lo que debo hacer? Como, sé cómo besarte cuando estamos solos, pero cuando estamos fuera no sé cuándo está bien, y luego me quedo pensando en que soy malo para toda esta noviosa parte de ser tu novio y no hago nada. Es mi culpa. Como que siempre tengo miedo de que notes que soy medio torpe y raro y no tan bueno en esto y luego no querrás estar más conmigo.”

Louis escucha a Zayn reír un poco. “¿Puedo decirte algo? Siempre temo lo mismo.”

“¿En serio?” pregunta Liam, con los ojos bien abiertos en inocencia y shock. Jesucristo.

“¿Me conoces?” dice Zayn. “Escucha, te lo dije, no hay nada que hagas que vaya a asustarme, ¿sí? Y no eres un mal novio. Nunca temas eso.”

“Okay,” dice Liam después de un momento.

“Y quiero que me beses cuando tú quieras,” agrega Zayn, en voz tan baja que Louis siente que está profanando el momento sólo por estar vivo.

“¿Qué si quiero besarte todo el tiempo?” dice Liam. Louis quiere vomitar sobre ambos.

Zayn ríe de nuevo. “Puedo vivir con eso.”

Y ahora escucha el sonido de ropas rozándose y el suave chasquido de labios juntos, y jodida mierda, van a besuquearse en el puto taxi mientras Louis se sienta allí y lo padece, y la peor parte es que le recuerda a esa noche en el taxi con Harry y cómo Harry lo había sostenido después de haber follado, golpeando la cabecera contra la pared, y besado detrás de la oreja y todo es terrible y él está tan, tan solo.

Extraña a Harry. Odia a Harry y todo lo que pasó por su culpa y, Dios, extraña a Harry.

Admitirse eso se siente como arrancarse el estómago y dejarlo colgar, pero es verdad, y no puede seguir negándolo. Estar cerca de Zayn y Liam lo hace sentir miserable no porque el romance le parece repulsivo pero porque verlos es como ver a un puto fantasma, excepto que él es quien está muerto. Se siente como que el universo lo está castigando, sosteniendo a Zayn y Liam y diciendo mira a todas estas maravillosas cosas que no puedes tener porque no eres suficiente.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escucha a Zayn susurrar, “Te amo.” Escucha al universo susurrar, mira lo que estabas muy cagado para merecer.

Cuando el taxi llega a su calle, finge despertarse y se sale del vehículo con el murmullo de un adiós, dejando a los tórtolos hacer su camino a casa solos. Sube las escaleras hasta su departamento, entra directamente al baño y pasa una hora sentado en el piso de su bañera, dejando que el calor del agua nuble el espejo con vapor.

Busca el familiar enojo, pero no encuentra nada. Incluso eso lo ha abandonado ahora.

********************

El padrastro de Louis se fue cuando tenía entre diecisiete y dieciocho.

Debería recordarlo más específicamente, piensa. Una fecha. Parece como la clase de evento que debería estar ardiente en su calendario, una fecha que temer cuando llega cada año, pero la cosa es que no se fue de una. Fue más desastroso que eso, una cosa más gradual. Le tomó siglos mudar todas sus cosas, y luego las llamadas se volvieron menos frecuentes, y estaba como que… no cerca. No totalmente ido, porque ¿cómo alguien así puede irse realmente? Pero ya no estaba allí.

Con Harry es diferente. Sabe exactamente dónde está Harry y por qué. Conoce exactamente la estación donde lo dejó, exactamente la expresión de su rostro cuando supo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Es como una muerte, honestamente, si realmente lo mira a los ojos. Es como una pérdida, como intentar dejar yaciendo a alguien para que descanse y encontrar una manera de vivir en todos los espacios que ya no ocuparán jamás. Es un shock, y no debería serlo porque Louis sabía que pasaría, pero aún se siente adormecido por eso mientras se sienta solo en la cama.

No se molesta en mentirse más. No era bastante bueno en ello de todos modos. No hay más punto en pretender que no le importa. El hecho no lo puede lastimar más de lo que ha hecho, y aparte, una vez que has aceptado la tristeza, no puedes volver atrás.

Louis recuerda los pequeños panfletos en la sala de espera del centro médico de la universidad, uno de ellos resaltando los estados del duelo. Había leído la mayoría de esos panfletos eventualmente. Reconoce que esta es la parte de la depresión. Al menos no está metiéndose en terreno desconocido.

Pasa semanas escondiendo su tristeza en su departamento, envolviéndola alrededor suyo como una manta, porque duele como el infierno pero al menos es honesta. El enojo lo hizo salvaje, pero la tristeza lo deja ser. Por un tiempo no sale de la cama a no ser para alimentar a Duchess y a sí mismo, y siempre termina llevándolos a su habitación. Los platos se acumulan, vasos vacíos y botellas en cada superficie, y hay una capa de ropa para lavar tan gruesa en el piso que apenas puede ver la fea alfombra. Es un puto desastre y odia vivir en él, pero no tiene la energía para hacer algo al respecto, y por más que no quiera estar allí, no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar. Eventualmente se rinde y comienza a usar el mismo par de joggers grandes todos los días, porque no es como si alguien fuese a verlo.

Sabe que está evitando a sus amigos. El problema es, cuantos más días pasen sin él hablando con nadie, más siente que llamar a cualquiera de ellos sería llevar la atención al hecho de que no ha estado cerca, y está demasiado avergonzado como para admitirle a nadie que no ha abandonado su habitación en semanas. No puede soportar las miradas que le darían, lo preocupados que estarían, cómo querrían que hablara de lo que siente. No sería nada más que una carga en el mejor caso y un caso de caridad en el peor. No puede enfrentar eso.

Así que deja que su teléfono muera y no lo recarga. Piensa en ello, llega a casi enchufarlo en la pared, pero la ansiedad de tener que contestar las preguntas de cualquiera sobre lo que sea le quitan las ganas antes de que lo haga. Se siente como un idiota cada vez. Es sólo un teléfono. Es sólo un teléfono. Quizá él es defectuoso.

Es una horrible, cíclica, paralizante tristeza, y no sabe qué hacer para alejarla.

Intenta leer, mirar televisión, intenta echar una ojeada a unos libretos para elegir algunos para el taller que prometió hacer y deberá comenzar a preparar pronto, de alguna forma— nada funciona. Nada le llama más la atención. Bueno, nada excepto pensamientos de Harry, de brillantes luces citadinas en su cabello y qué clase de locas aventuras está viviendo. Se imagina a Harry encontrando sus pies rápidamente, que es más feliz ahora que cuando tenía a Louis como un peso en su cuello todo el tiempo. Se imagina a Harry meciéndose en el subte, o cantando algo bajo su respiración mientras camina a casa por la noche, o en Hyde Park, pasando sus dedos por el césped. No puede decidir si el pensamiento de Harry estando bien sin él duele más o menos.

De cualquier forma, al menos espera que Harry piense en él, y que no lo odie completamente.

******************

Pierde la cuenta de los días, pierde la cuenta del día y la noche, así que ni siquiera está seguro de qué hora es cuando escucha a alguien tocar a su puerta.

Se queda congelado en su cama mientras quien sea que esté del otro lado espera una respuesta. Se pregunta si es Zayn como la última vez, aquí intentando persuadirlo de tener una conversación que no quiere tener, y se pregunta si puede convencerlo de que está dormido si espera lo suficiente. Los golpes comienzan de nuevo.

“¡Louis!” grita la persona, y es la voz de Niall. “¡Soy yo! ¡Abre, hombre!”

Louis está usando el mismo par de joggers olorosos que ha tenido por días y una remera que tiene una mancha de mermelada, y su departamento es un absoluto desastre. No hay forma de que vaya a permitir que alguien vea esto. Como sea, tampoco hay forma de que Niall vaya a irse sin respuesta, así que Louis arrastra su penoso trasero fuera de la cama.

“Estoy bien, Niall,” dice Louis, inclinándose sobre la puerta. “Ve a casa. No te preocupes por mí.”

“Basura,” dice Niall. “Abre la puerta, Lou.”

Dios, incluso hizo que Niall se preocupara por él. Niall nunca se preocupa por nada, y Louis lo tiene por romper su puerta a —mira a su reloj en el horno— las ocho de la noche para ocuparse de él. Se siente como un tarado.

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “No estoy—”

“¿Puedes callarte y abrir la puerta de una vez?” interrumpe Niall. “¿En serio crees que voy a juzgarte?”

Louis aprieta sus dientes, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello. Es verdad, Niall probablemente sea el amigo menos probable en mirar su actual estado y pensar que es un desesperado pedido de ayuda. También es el más probable en conseguir fuertes refuerzos si Louis no lo deja entrar. La mamá de Louis ama a Niall. No parece tener mucha opción aquí.

“Bien,” dice Louis, y desbloquea la puerta. Niall entra rápidamente, y fiel a su palabra, no dice nada sobre el estado de Louis o del departamento. Sólo tira de Louis para un abrazo de oso y le palmea la espalda.

“¿Has estado comiendo?” pregunta sin soltarlo. Louis asiente, y es en su mayor parte verdad. No se ha estado haciendo exactamente tres comidas, pero ha estado picoteando lo suficiente así que probablemente esté bien. “¿Bebiendo?” Menea la cabeza. Al menos eso no es algo a lo que ha llegado aún. “Bien,” dice Niall, dándole un apretón antes de sostener a Louis a un brazo de distancia. “Vete a bañar. Vamos a salir.”

“Niall—” comienza Louis, exasperado.

“Cállate, Lou. Vamos a salir. Va a ser genial. Vete a bañar,” repite Niall, y esta vez comienza a empujar a Louis hacia el baño. Louis primero se resiste, y luego Niall tiene una expresión como de que sería capaz de bañar él mismo a Louis por la fuerza si no comienza a moverse, y Louis prefiere no pasar por eso.

“Ya he intentado eso, Niall,” protesta, pero entra al baño de todos modos. Niall entra detrás suyo y abre el agua, y el sonido de los pomos de la pared chillando es algo que Louis no ha escuchado en una avergonzante cantidad de días. “Salir no funciona.”

“Confía en mí, amigo, no has hecho esto aún. No lo que tengo planeado,” dice Niall con una sonrisa. Se da vuelta, dándole la espalda, pero no se va. “Métete en la bañera.”

“¿Es en serio?” le dice Louis a su espalda. Cuando no obtiene respuesta, resignadamente comienza a sacarse la ropa, finalmente metiéndose en la ducha una vez que está desnudo. Tira de la cortina alrededor suyo y grita, “¿Feliz?”

“¡Muy!” gorjea Niall. “Tú quédate ahí y asegúrate de oler menos como la muerte y yo te encontraré algo que ponerte.” Louis siente un arranque de pánico y vergüenza ante la idea de Niall revisando su sucia habitación, pero intenta sólo enfocarse en lavar su cabello ya que sabe que el tema está más allá de su control en este punto. Niall abrió el agua un poco muy caliente, pero es un constante picor agradable. Le evita pensar razones por las que debería echar a Niall y volver a meterse en la cama.

Una vez que está lavado y enjabonado y prácticamente chillando, muchas gracias, cierra el agua y vuelve al living con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Niall está en el sillón, y cuando ve a Louis sonríe y le arroja una pila de ropa, que Louis apenas logra atrapar sin que se le caiga la toalla.

“Ponte eso y seca tu cabello,” dice Niall. “Y luego nos largaremos de aquí.”

Louis ni siquiera se molesta en protestar esta vez, sólo rueda los ojos y regresa al baño. Preferiría no volver a su habitación ahora mismo, prefiere no imaginar lo que Niall pensó al entrar. Se pone la remera blanca y los jeans que Niall escogió, pero no antes de bufar ante los pequeños calzoncillos que Niall aparentemente creyó que eran una apropiada elección de ropa interior.

Conecta el secador y lo usa, llegando a “ligeramente húmedo” antes de rendirse. Se secará liso y suave una vez que lleguen adonde sea que Niall tenga pensado ir. No puede ser forzado a realmente peinarse cuando está saliendo bajo amenaza extrema.

Cuando vuelve a salir, Niall levanta un brazo en el aire y vitorea. “¡Wahey! ¡Eres hermoso!” dice. “Ya tengo tu abrigo. Agarra la billetera y vamos.”

Louis eventualmente encuentra su billetera metida entre los almohadones del sofá, y luego están en camino, Niall conduciendo hacia una esquina de Londres a la que Louis no ha ido en al menos un año. Siente una migraña de estrés venir.

“¿Adónde estamos yendo exactamente?” pregunta Louis desde el asiento del acompañante, inclinando su cabeza contra el vidrio y observando las próximas luces delanteras pasar.

“Vamos a una presentación,” dice Niall alegremente, y Louis voltea a verlo sonreír a sabiendas mientras dobla hacia la izquierda.

“¿Una presentación de quién?”

“Ya verás. Es una sorpresa.”

Louis no quiere ser sorprendido. Louis no quiere volver a ser sorprendido nunca más en su vida. Louis quiere que el auto dé vuelta y arrastrarse de nuevo en su cama donde no tiene que pensar en nada. Nunca debería haber aceptado esto. Que conste que nunca aceptó nada, sólo se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de Niall.

Niall estaciona fuera de un edificio que tiene luces brillantes y una fila que dura por años. Louis está bastante seguro de que estacionó ilegalmente, pero a Niall no parece importarle, saliendo felizmente y rodeando para abrir él mismo la puerta de Louis. “¡Vamos, Tommo!” dice alegre. “¡La fiesta no comienza hasta que lleguemos!”

Con un gruñido, Louis se arrastra fuera del coche. “Eres un peligro,” dice, y Niall sólo agranda su sonrisa. “Vamos a hacer cola por horas,” se queja Louis, preguntándose si puede ser lo suficientemente molesto como para que Niall se rinda y lo lleve a casa.

“Nah,” dice Niall, y agarra su mano para tirar de él hasta el comienzo de la fila. Louis está completamente preparado para ser arrojado contra el pavimento por el guardia, pero cuando éste los ve sólo sonríe y los deja entrar, ignorando las quejas de los de la fila.

“¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!” les grita sobre el estrépito, palmeando el hombro de Niall. Niall sólo inclina su gorra ante él y guía a Louis hacia dentro, fuera de la calle y dentro del oscuro interior del club.

“¿Cómo mierda consigues siempre eso?” grita Louis, y Niall sólo se encoge de hombros misteriosamente. Empuja a Louis lejos de la pista y hacia el bar.

“Quédate aquí,” dice, acomodando a Louis sobre un taburete. “Consigue un trago, diles que va a mi cuenta, saben quién soy.”

“¿Adónde vas?” pregunta Louis, comenzando a entrar en pánico mientras Niall comienza a alejarse. La última cosa que necesita es estar solo en una multitud ahora mismo.

“¡Volveré!” grita Niall sobre su hombro. “¡Sólo quédate ahí!” Y luego se va.

Genial. Está varado en un club al que no deseaba ir, y acaba de ser abandonado por su único amigo en el edificio, probablemente para ir a coquetear con las chicas o algo. Simplemente genial. De algún modo su vida se ha vuelto incluso más patética.

Consigue la mirada del bartender y pide una cerveza. Por un momento piensa en pedirle que lo deje en la cuenta de Niall, pero está bastante seguro de que Niall sólo está sobrestimando lo infame que es. No hay forma de que él y los chicos hayan ido alguna vez allí, y si nunca han ido no hay forma de que Niall haya ido suficientes veces para tener una cuenta regular allí.

Tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, le paga a la bartender. “Pregunta,” dice, contando sus billetes. “¿Quién exactamente toca hoy?” Le da una propina generosa. Si va a lidiar con esta noche entonces tendrá que estar en buenos términos con la mujer que se encarga del alcohol.

Sonriendo, la bartender toma el dinero. “Viniste a un buen show, amor. The Craic toca esta noche.”

Louis siente una punzada de familiaridad ante el nombre, pero no la reconoce. “¿Quién es? He oído ese nombre antes.”

“Una leyenda local es él. Sólo toca localmente la mayoría de las veces. Completamente loco, pero es un gran DJ. Tiene una cantidad decente de seguidores en la ciudad, especialmente niños,” dice, asintiendo hacia unas mesas llenas de estudiantes.

Correcto. Louis ha escuchado a algunos de sus chicos mencionar a este tipo, hablando en pobres susurros de intentar meterse en clubes +18 para verlo. Cuando mira a la multitud rápidamente abarrotar el lugar, moviendo la cabeza en compás con el medianamente decente acto de apertura, ve que las primeras filas parecen estar primariamente compuestas por personas que lucen apenas lo suficientemente mayores para estar allí, algunos de ellos usando remeras caseras con el nombre de The Craic escrito con letras brillantes. No está seguro de por qué Niall cree que este show vaya a animarlo, exactamente, pero en realidad no está seguro de por qué Niall hace la mitad de las cosas que hace. Le preguntará cuando vuelva.

Excepto que nunca vuelve. Han pasado veinte minutos y Louis sigue solo en el bar, sintiéndose como un completo idiota mientras el acto de apertura se marcha y el principal se prepara para aparecer. Una noche fuera es esta. Está justo haciéndole una señal a la bartender para otra cerveza cuando las luces se apagan y la multitud enloquece, haciendo su cabeza doler con el sonido de sus gritos. Parece que va a tener que pasar por esto solo. Va a absolutamente asesinar a Niall, y luego va a robarle el auto y conducir a casa y no hablarle a nadie más que no sea Duchess.

El principal, quien demonios sea, salta al escenario y los gritos se vuelven más agudos, manos y bebidas alzándose en el aire. El DJ tiene una gorra hacia atrás y lentes de sol y una musculosa suelta, y Louis casi suelta su cerveza cuando se da cuenta.

“¿Cómo mierda están?” grita Niall en el micrófono. El público grita como respuesta.

Niall. Niall es The Craic.

Louis mira, con la boca abierta, mientras Niall toma su lugar detrás de la tarima y se pone los auriculares, moviendo sus brazos para hacer que la multitud enloquezca incluso más. Louis no sabe cómo procesar esto.

Luego la música comienza y es todo una locura.

El piso explota por el baile, pulsando bajo las luces, y Louis es una de las pocas personas que queda en el bar mientras clientes abandonan sus tragos para sumarse. Niall está en control de todo, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras va de canción en canción. Louis lo ha visto hacer esto antes, lo ha tenido como DJ en incontables fiestas, pero nunca lo ha visto con un par de cientos de personas volviéndose locas por él. Claramente están allí por él, también, reconociendo canciones que tocan y pidiendo sus favoritas. Se merece los gritos. Es bueno.

Louis sabía que Niall tiene mano para hacer increíbles mashups y remixes, pero nunca ha escuchado a Niall tocar algo como esto. Es un desastre de rap y top 40 y cosas que Louis no ha escuchado nunca todas unidas en un martilleo de bajo, y luego metido todo con sonidos que Louis puede decir que son grabaciones del propio Niall, riff de guitarra y vocales repetidas y metidas en un ritmo. Suena jodidamente increíble, y la multitud está cantando y sudorosa y moviendo sus brazos, y Niall está igual de animado detrás de la tarima. Incluso hay un show de luces, uno que Louis imagina que Niall mismo probablemente creó. Es increíble.

Louis no puede hacerse levantar y meterse en el público ya que no tiene ganas de ser tocado por tantos extraños esta noche, pero no puede evitar bailar un poco en su asiento, moviendo su cabeza y balanceándose al ritmo. Luce divertido allí fuera, como la clase de escena que alguna vez habría disfrutado. La próxima vez irá y bailará, piensa, y oh, eso es inesperado. No ha tenido esa clase de pensamientos en un largo rato.

El set de Niall dura una hora, y luego está agradeciendo por una “jodidamente genial noche,” y dirigiéndose al backstage, riendo como lunático. Louis se ordena una cerveza más, suponiendo que Niall va a tener que pasar algo de tiempo con sus fans antes de que regrese con Louis, pero sólo bebió unos sorbos cuando siente una mano en su hombro y voltea para encontrarse al hombre detrás suyo, cubierto de sudor. La gente está mirando, claramente reconociendo a Niall, pero están aparentemente demasiado intimidados —por Niall, de todas las personas— para ir a saludar. Louis es amigo de una maldita celebridad.

“Niall Horan, pequeña mierda,” dice Louis, sonriendo por primera vez en lo que se sienten años, y tirando de Niall para un abrazo asfixiante.

“¿Qué pensaste del show, amigo?” pregunta Niall, devolviendo el abrazo antes de separarse. Se saca la gorra y se pasa una mano por el cabello. Luce casi nervioso, lo cual es comiquisimo dadas las circunstancias.

“¿Me estás jodiendo? Fue putamente fenomenal,” le dice Louis. “¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eres una jodida celebridad?”

“Sabía que estarían celosos,” dice con una sonrisa. “Nah, amigo, no sé. Lo comencé a hacer en secreto para ver si podría, ¿sabes? Y luego cuando estalló era como mucho para explicar. Y medio que me hizo sentir como un superhéroe.”

“Oh, por Dios, tienes una identidad secreta,” dice Louis. “Zayn va a estar tan celoso.”

Niall sólo ríe. “Supuse que cuando fuera momento de revelarme, sería obvio. ¡Y lo fue! Así que ahora puedo hacer que ustedes bastardos vengan a verme a todos mis shows y apoyarme apropiadamente como amigos.”

“Sabes que lo hubiéramos hecho de haber sabido,” dice Louis, momentáneamente serio.

“Sí, lo sé,” dice Niall, y luego salta sobre la espalda de Louis como un mono araña.

Louis intenta decirle a Niall que se puede pedir un taxi y que se quede con su público que lo adora, pero Niall fue insistente en ir a casa. Ahora están escuchando una estación pop a todo volumen, ocasionalmente cantando con Niall tamborileando los dedos contra el volante. Se siente bien, se siente fácil y joven. Louis no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar el hecho de que aún hay ansiedad y temor y dolor acercándose por los rincones de su mente, no pretenderá ni por un segundo que no resurgirán en otro momento, pero ahora mismo se siente bien. Es lindo saber que aún puede sentirse así, incluso si es momentáneamente.

“Niall,” dice, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento. Sólo tuvo un par de tragos, pero es suficiente como para tenerlo un poco más dócil de lo normal. “Dijiste que sabías cuándo sería el momento correcto de contarnos de todo esto. De lo de The Craic.”

“¿Sí?” dice Niall, guiando al coche por una rotonda.

“¿Por qué fue esta noche el momento correcto?” pregunta Louis.

Niall pausa por un momento, su ceja fruncida bajo la visera de su gorra. “Sabes que no quise empezar siendo director de orquesta, ¿verdad?” dice finalmente, y Louis está mareado pero no lo suficientemente ebrio para estar confundido por esta conversación.

“¿Okay?” dice Louis. “Quiero decir, no sabía pero podría haberlo supuesto.”

Niall asiente. “Quería ser músico. Como, a tiempo completo. Quería ser famoso, escribir canciones, hacer giras mundiales. Aún quiero, de hecho, pero no es tan fácil, ¿verdad? Intenté un poco durante la universidad, tuve un par de actuaciones, armé un par de bandas, pero nada funcionó.”

Louis asiente. “Suena familiar.”

“Sí,” dice Niall. “Nosotros los tipos creativos, ¿verdad? Así que conseguí este trabajo al salir de la universidad, y no era lo que me había imaginado haciendo, pero era un buen trabajo e hice amigos y me hace feliz, ¿así que quién soy para quejarme? Pero todavía extrañaba hacer música. Extrañaba presentarme enfrente de personas. Así que encontré una forma de hacerlo de todos modos.”

“¿Qué, sólo agarraste una tarima y comenzaste a actuar?” dice Louis. Honestamente, conociendo a Niall, ni siquiera sería tan sorprendente.

“Nah,” dice Niall, frunciendo su nariz mientras se detiene ante un semáforo en rojo. “Estaba en un pub, bastante ebrio, y su DJ no fue. Mentí y les dije que yo era DJ, estaban desesperados, y desde entonces sólo he continuado.”

“Eso es genial,” ríe Louis, y lo es. “Cometiste fraude con identidad de DJ y te convertiste en leyenda.”

“Algo así,” sonríe Niall. “Pero querías saber por qué te lo dije esta noche.” Louis asiente. “Siempre quise ser músico. Como que lo soy ahora. Puedo tener presentaciones y hacer feliz a la gente y consigo muchos tragos gratis. Es genial. Y sólo porque no es la forma en que creí que estaría viviendo mi sueño hace que no valga la pena.”

“¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?” dice Louis, aunque hay algunos puntos que puede conectar él mismo.

“Estoy intentando decirte que algunas veces tienes que hacer algo por ti mismo, hombre.” Niall estaciona frente al edificio de Louis y voltea a mirar a Louis seriamente una vez que detiene el auto. “Si algo te hace feliz, entonces deberías hacerlo de cualquier forma que puedas. Incluso si te lleva a algún lugar raro, es mejor ser raro y feliz que normal y triste, ¿sí? Y si eres feliz, a los demás les gustará lo que haces.”

Louis lo mira pensativamente bajo las amarillentas luces de la noche. “Tú y tus inesperadas profundidades, Horan,” dice. “Me las tiras en la cara cuando menos listo estoy.”

“No es mi culpa que las olvides,” dice Niall, sacándole la lengua. “Muy bien, sal de mi auto, cascarrabias, nos quedamos en tu casa.”

“¿Nos?” dice Louis cuestionante mientras se baja. Debió haber sabido que esta noche no estaba acabada.

Cuando llegan a su apartamento, sin embargo, Niall no tiene planes de más desenfreno. En su lugar, le dice a Louis que se ponga el pijama —y pide uno para él también— y se recuesta en el sofá, pasando los canales hasta encontrar una maratón de James Bond, luego baja el volumen hasta que es sólo un murmullo.

“Niall, si te da igual, iré a mi cama,” dice Louis una vez que ambos están usando pantalones de franela.

“No,” dice Niall, tirando del brazo de Louis haciendo que caiga en el sofá. “Aún estás triste. Voy a abrazarte hasta que ya no estés triste.” Niall se pone así algunas veces cuando está ebrio, todo afección y manos cálidas. No está ebrio ahora, de hecho no ha bebido ni una gota, pero Louis conoce ese frenesí post-actuación muy bien, sabe cómo te hace vibrar.

“Esta es una flagrante violación de mi espacio personal,” bufa Louis como si el espacio personal es una cosa que alguna vez le haya importado, pero se deja ser trepado de todos modos. Niall lo toca como un cachorro hasta estar satisfecho que se ha hecho un lugar cómodo donde estar, y luego refriega su rostro contra el pecho de Louis.

“No estés triste, Louis,” dice Niall. “Te quiero.”

“No eres como ningún chico hetero que haya conocido alguna vez,” dice Louis, dando golpecitos sobre la cabeza rubia.

“¿Quién dijo que soy hetero?” discute Niall. Aprieta a Louis por la mitad, como si intentara forzar la felicidad propia a ser transferida por ósmosis. “¿Qué hay de todas esas veces con Zayn?”

“A, estabas ebrio todas esas veces,” dice Louis. “Y B, Zayn no cuenta, amor. Nadie es tan hetero.”

“Muy bien, muy bien,” dice Niall. “Cállate y duerme.”

“¿En serio?” dice Louis, haciendo un débil gesto al sillón que los rodea. “¿Aquí?”

“Sí,” dice Niall. “No te dejaré dormir solo.”

“Okay,” dice Louis, inundado de un dudoso calor pero acomodando la manta sobre ellos de todos modos. “Buenas noches, Niall,” dice tapándolos.

“Buenas noches,” dice él, sus palabras amortiguadas por su rostro pegado al pecho de Louis. Fue, piensa Louis mientras los sonidos de Goldfinder los arrullan para dormir. Fue una buena noche. La primera en un tiempo.

Puede darse cuenta que Niall ya está dormido por los suaves ronquidos contra su pecho, pero el sueño no llega tan rápido a Louis. Aún está pensando en lo que dijo antes Niall sobre que necesita hacer algo por sí mismo algunas veces, y lo que significa exactamente.

Louis nunca había pensado mucho en si hace o no cosas por sí mismo. Siempre había asumido que era algo egoísta, considerando la cantidad de tiempo y energía que ha consumido en sus recientes años para protegerse a sí mismo. Manteniéndose a salvo. Pero cuando realmente piensa en ello, lo mira apropiadamente, es verdad que eso nunca hace mucho por él. Ha estado tan ocupado protegiéndose que había olvidado cuidar de sí mismo. Había olvidado que hay una diferencia.

Quizá Niall tiene razón. Quizá eso sea lo que finalmente le hará salirse de esto. No está seguro de que lo ayude a superar a Harry en este punto, por mucho que le duela admitirlo, pero esto no sería sobre superar a Harry. Sería sobre salirse de este camino en el que ha estado varado, no desde que Harry se fue sino hace años. Sería sentirse finalmente bien nuevamente. Apenas puede recordar cómo se siente eso, pero le gustaría hacerlo. Quizá pueda.

Piensa, mientras comienza a dormirse, que podría intentar. Tiene que intentar algo, porque no puede seguir viviendo así. Quizá es momento de probar algo nuevo.


	19. Diecinueve

ZAYN

El fin de semana anterior a que Harry se fuera, él fue al departamento de Zayn a devolverle un par de extrañas cosas que tenía suyas —una bufanda olvidada en su casa, una remera prestada, ese tipo de cosas. Terminó quedándose por un par de horas, hablándole a Zayn de su internado, que es en una especie de estudio fotográfico que toma la clase de fotos raras que Zayn solía arrancar de las revistas y poner en su pared cuando estaba en la universidad. Cuando se fue, le dejó una tarjeta de negocios del estudio, y Zayn lo abrazó fuerte y le prometió llamarlo e ir a visitarlo a la ciudad algún día. Le dio la tarjeta de negocios a Louis una vez que Harry se marchó, y observó desesperadamente cómo Louis la botó a la basura.

De todos modos, Zayn se ha mantenido en contacto con Harry. No es como si hablaran todos los días, porque Harry está ocupado acostumbrándose a su nueva vida y Zayn está ocupado acostumbrándose a Liam, e incluso cuando sí hablan Harry parece más tímido que nunca, pero Zayn le envía mensajes cada algunos días. Usualmente, sus tendencias ermitañas evitan que se moleste en mantenerse en contacto, pero puede hacer una excepción con las personas que quiere, y él quiere a Harry. Sólo porque Louis y él no pudieron hacer las cosas funcionar no quiere decir que va a dejar de ser su amigo.

Se lo mencionó una vez a Louis, sólo una vez, un cuidadoso “hablé con Harry hoy” deslizado dentro de la conversación, y Louis lo ignoró como si no hubiese dicho nada. Desde entonces, Zayn lo deja ser. Louis no pregunta por Harry, y los mensajes de Harry son muy breves para mencionar a Louis, y la mayor parte del tiempo Zayn sólo quiere golpearlos con una piedra. Al menos Louis ha comenzado a salir de su apartamento. Pequeñas victorias, ¿sí?

Harry se ha ido por un mes y medio para cuando Zayn puede encontrar una fecha para hacer Skype que le sirva a ambos, y Niall va a su departamento para unírseles. Zayn no sabe qué esperar, pero está feliz de ver a Harry de nuevo.

La conexión a internet en el departamento de Harry es terrible, así que les toma quince minutos lograr que la cámara funcione. “¿Puedes verme?” dice la voz de Harry mientras un borroso, pixeleado Harry aparece en la pantalla, con un blazer y una expresión confundida.

“Sí, sí, ¡puedo verte!” dice Zayn sonriendo y saludando. “Lindo blazer.”

“Oh, sí,” dice Harry, mirando hacia abajo. “Acabo de salir del trabajo.”

La imagen se vuelve más clara, y Zayn inmediatamente desea que no lo hubiese hecho, porque ahora puede ver que Harry luce como el infierno. Está incluso más pálido de lo usual, y los círculos bajo sus ojos son de un oscuro violeta como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.

“Te ves como la mierda,” dice Niall inexpresivamente, dejándose caer al lado de Zayn en el sofá. Zayn le da un codazo. Niall sólo se encoge de hombros.

Harry ríe un poco. “Gracias, Niall.”

“Ignóralo,” dice Zayn, alejando el rostro de Niall de la cámara. “¿Cómo estás?”

Harry se encoge de hombros y retuerce su boca en una sonrisa. “No me puedo quejar.”

“¿Sí?” Zayn alza sus cejas.

“No sin sonar como un bastardo desagradecido,” dice Harry. “El trabajo es bueno. Es muy bueno, de hecho. Estoy obteniendo una experiencia genial. Un poco corporativo, supongo, pero es bueno. El departamento es bueno. Así que, como dije. No me puedo quejar.”

“Así que te sientes como una mierda y te sientes culpable por eso,” dice Niall, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Zayn. Zayn no se molesta en castigarlo por eso. No es como si estuviese equivocado.

“Sí, bastante,” dice Harry, escondiéndose un poco detrás de su flequillo. A Zayn siempre le había parecido un poco excesivo, pero puede ver su uso estratégico. “¿Podemos— Hablemos de ustedes, ¿sí? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Liam, Zayn?”

Okay, seguro, es una trampa obvia, pero a Zayn no le molesta caer en ella. Hace que Harry luzca un poco menos como el héroe consumido de una ópera, primero que nada, así que sólo está siendo un buen amigo. Además, también tiene un monólogo interno secundario todo el tiempo cuyo único tema es Liam, así que es bueno sacar algo de eso. En su mayor parte la cosa de ser un buen amigo, sin embargo.

Está un poco preocupado de que estar tan agresiva y ciegamente enamorado haga que Harry luzca más como una figura de cera derretida de sí mismo, pero le levanta un poco el ánimo en su lugar. “Ustedes dos son geniales,” dice cuando Zayn se detiene para tomar aire. “Ojalá estuviera por ahí para verlo.” Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco ante eso, así que Zayn comienza a contarle de todos los lugares de la ciudad donde ha besado a Liam.

Pierde la cuenta del tiempo por un rato, hasta que Niall lo interrumpe a mitad de una realmente buena historia sobre algo adorable que hizo Liam el otro día con su nariz. Niall cubre la boca de Zayn con sus manos y grita a todo pulmón, y Jesús, él es flacucho pero tiene buenas cañerías dentro. Harry ríe, sin embargo, cosa que es agradable de ver, y una vez que está satisfecho con haber callado exitosamente a Zayn, Niall comienza una historia de las suyas, algo sobre un show en un bar y haberse dado cuenta que se acostó con todas las meseras. Zayn lame su mano para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero Niall sólo interrumpe su historia con un breve, “Me importa una mierda, amigo,” antes de seguir.

Se siente bien, se siente normal, sólo chicos allí molestando y contando historias sin novios ni no-novios que vuelvan las cosas incómodas. Excepto que sí son un poquito incómodas, la única cosa que ninguno ha mencionado merodeando en el fondo de la conversación. Zayn se pasa todo el tiempo esperando la pregunta, y cuando finalmente viene, es al final de una historia cualquiera, un percance que tuvo Harry en el subte la semana pasada con un extraño hombre portugués y su perro. Zayn está riendo y Niall está riendo y Harry también está riendo, y luego la risa se apaga y Harry se queda callado.

“Así que, um...” dice Harry después de un rato. “¿Cómo, cómo está él?”

Sus ojos lucen imposiblemente tristes, y Zayn se siente jodidamente terrible. Odia estar en el medio casi tanto como odia verlos hacerse esta mierda, pero no hay nada que pueda decir. No es su lugar intentar hablar de lo que sea que esté pasando en la cabeza de Louis, e incluso si quisiera, no sabría siquiera cómo contestar.

Mira a Niall para alguna especie de ayuda, pero Niall sólo se pasa una mano por el cabello y menea la cabeza.

“No lo sé, Harry,” dice Zayn. “Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda responder esa pregunta que no te haga sentir simplemente peor?”

Harry muerde la uña de uno de sus pulgares y no dice nada por un momento, luego dice en voz baja, “No.”

“Podrías conseguir una respuesta real si le preguntaras tú mismo,” dice Zayn suavemente. “Si en serio quieres saber. Seré honesto, Hazza, sólo sé lo que pasa por su cabeza la mitad del tiempo.”

“Sí, eso suena correcto,” dice Harry con una risa que a Zayn no le gusta nada.

“Mira, amigo,” dice Niall, estirándose sobre el regazo de Zayn de forma que sólo la mitad de su rostro es visible en la pantalla. “No eres feliz. ¿Qué va a hacerte feliz? Porque eso es lo que debes hacer.”

“No siempre es tan simple, Nialler,” dice Zayn acariciando su cabello.

“A la mierda, sí lo es,” dice Niall. “Harry. ¿Por qué estás triste?” Hay una pausa, el sonido de las respiraciones profundas de Harry.

“Lo extraño,” dice Harry, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. “Incluso si nunca… incluso si nunca pudiéramos estar juntos, sólo deseo poder hablarle. Era mi mejor amigo, ¿saben?”

“Podrías llamarlo,” dice Niall.

Harry ríe nuevamente sin humor. “¿Realmente crees que atenderá?”

Niall bufa. “Creo que hay muchas chances de que lo ignore porque se habrá convencido a sí mismo de que eso es lo que debe hacer. Porque es un jodido idiota. Pero no porque no quiere hablarte.” Se inclina un poco hacia arriba, y Zayn hace una mueca cuando su codo huesudo se clava contra su muslo. “Dale algo de crédito, ¿sí?”

“No, lo sé, yo sólo,” Harry suspira. “Me sentiría muy estúpido, ¿sabes? Ya me siento estúpido. Y siento que no hay nada que vaya a decir que él no sepa ya, así que no sé qué le diría.”

Y okay, Zayn había asumido que Louis era el residente estúpido de la relación, pero parece que hay lugar para dos. “¿En serio, Harry?” dice, empujando a Niall fuera suyo. “¿No hay nada que no sepa?”

Harry le frunce un poco el ceño a través de la pantalla. “¿No?”

Zayn se pellizca el puente de la nariz. “Lo amas, ¿verdad?”

Hay una pausa mientras Harry se muerde el interior de su mejilla. “No lo sé. Lo hice.”

“¿Y alguna vez se lo dijiste?”

“No, pero—”

Niall interrumpe, colapsando en el piso con un gruñido. “¿Crees que podría necesitar saber eso, cretino?”

Harry está haciendo un puchero ahora mismo. “No, esperen, váyanse a la mierda. Si ustedes sabían, cosa que aparentemente hacían, no hay forma de que él no. Quizá no dije las palabras, pero se lo dije cada maldito día. Él sabía.”

“Harry,” dice Zayn. “Si lo amas, o amabas, lo que sea, entonces lo conoces bastante bien.” Harry asiente. “Entonces deberías saber que esperar que alguna vez asuma algo así es una idea terrible. Vamos, hombre. No es un gato callejero que va a entrar si sigues dejando comida afuera. Sabes eso.”

“Sí, lo sé, pero,” el rostro de Harry se arruga un poco, y Zayn odia estar discutiendo con él, pero necesita saber cosas. “Mierda, no es justo que siempre tuve que ser yo quien demostraba cosas todo el tiempo. Me asustaba también, quizá no tanto como a él, pero nunca me dijo nada, nunca lo hizo.”

Zayn se toma un momento, y luego trata de hablar lo más cuidadosamente que puede. “Conozco a Louis desde hace un par de años,” dice suavemente. “Y Harry, créeme, cuando ustedes dos estaban juntos lo vi demostrar cosas todos los días. Tal vez eran las cosas que son simples para ti y para mí, pero eran difíciles para él. Y no es tu culpa que nunca te haya dicho nada, pero deberías saber.”

Harry tiene su cabeza en sus manos ahora, e incluso si Zayn no puede verlo, puede escuchar el nudo en su garganta. “¿Acaso sigue jodidamente importando?” dice gruesamente. “¿Cuál es el puto punto?”

Niall se inclina pesadamente contra el costado de Zayn, y Zayn desea poder inventar algo, algo de sabiduría que hiciera a Harry cambiar de opinión, pero no se le ocurre nada.

Harry se pasa una mano por el rostro y continúa. “Quería estar con él. Lo saben. Y quería pensar que— no lo sé, que sólo porque lo amaba funcionaría, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así como son las cosas. Lo cual es una mierda, pero la vida en general es un poco mierda a veces, ¿verdad? De todos modos, ni siquiera importa, porque se terminó y tengo que vivir con eso, ¿saben? No puedo dejar de vivir mi vida. Tengo que aprender de esto y seguir.”

Zayn presiona sus dedos alrededor de sus rodillas. Eso suena exactamente como algo que Louis diría.

“Suficiente,” dice Niall. “Creo que esto es increíblemente jodido, pero haz lo que tengas que hacer. Si es lo que crees que te hará feliz.”

“Sólo quiero que pare, honestamente. Quiero no tener que lidiar más con esto,” dice Harry. “Eso es todo lo que quiero ahora mismo.”

Zayn asiente lentamente. “Okay. Puedo entender eso.” Quiere manejar hasta Londres y arrastrar a Harry a Manchester del cuello de la camisa y encerrarlo con Louis en un armario de escobas hasta que aprendan a amarse bien, pero eso no parece ser una opción.

“Gracias,” dice Harry. “Chicos, no quiero terminar esto de forma tan fea, pero ¿está bien si me desconecto por esta noche? Estoy realmente cansado.” Zayn sospecharía, pero Harry en serio luce exhausto. “Gracias por esto, los dos. Ha sido muy bueno ponernos al día.”

“Lo mismo, amigo,” dice Niall. “No seas un extraño, ¿sí? No rompiste con todos nosotros.” Zayn le da un codazo, pero Harry sólo ríe.

“Lo sé. Estaré en contacto, lo prometo. Y— lo siento, ¿pero les importaría no contar esto? Como, ¿que quede entre nosotros? Todo.” Parece estar rompiéndole el corazón decir eso, y Zayn está desarrollando una úlcera.

“Sí, amigo, está bien,” dice Niall. “Si pregunta, sin embargo, ¿qué decimos? Si pregunta por ti.”

Harry sonríe un poco. “No preguntará,” dice, y corta.

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

Louis está mejorando, y por primera vez no está sólo diciéndolo.

Ha sido lento, y ha sido difícil, pero ha estado bordeándolo. Empezó con poco. Al principio sólo era forzarse a sí mismo a levantarse y cepillarse los dientes cada mañana a la misma hora. Sólo levantarse y cepillarse los dientes, eso es todo, el ritual más pequeño para sentir que puede hacer esto, que está haciendo algo para tener las cosas bajo control de nuevo antes de dar otro paso.

Luego pasó dos días limpiando su apartamento, finalmente haciéndose cargo de las montañas de platos y pilas de ropa para lavar que se permitió construir. Fue tedioso y aburrido pero vivir así sólo lo hacía sentir más mierda, así que puso a Take That y buscó valor, con Duchess en sus tobillos mientras se movía por las habitaciones. Cuando hubo hecho eso, dejó todos sus guiones en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a revisarlos sistemáticamente, resaltando pasajes y escogiendo páginas para hacer copias para los niños con los que trabajará ahora. Eso también se sintió bien, pero el trabajo se pasó rápido, y una vez que hubo usado todas sus pegatinas no supo qué hacer con sus manos.

Necesitaba algo más, temeroso de que si dejaba de moverse recaería y terminaría justo donde comenzó. Terminó buscando sus zapatillas y decidiendo empezar a ir a correr por las mañanas, sólo desde su apartamento hasta el pequeño parque cercano y regresar. Si va a ser completamente honesto, termina caminando más de lo que corre, pero aún así es agradable. Le gusta ponerse el iPod en el brazo y usar los shorts de correr que compró especialmente como si fuera un corredor real— le hace sentir como si estuviera en una publicidad de bebidas deportivas o algo. Aparte, le hace tomar aire fresco, lo cual ayuda más de lo que habría esperado alguna vez.

Estaba volviendo a casa de una de sus caminatas una mañana cuando pasó por un panfleto pegado a un poste de audiciones para una producción de teatro comunitario, pequeñas etiquetas para arrancar con la dirección y fecha de las audiciones al final. Louis lo miró por un largo minuto antes de tomar uno, luego reconsideró inmediatamente y arrancó todo el panfleto, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo y trotando lejos.

Pasó una semana entera ensayando en su apartamento, y cuando fue a probarse se sentía tan nervioso que creyó que vomitaría sobre los jueces, pero en realidad terminó en un rol bastante decente. Es la primera vez en la vida que de hecho ha obtenido el rol para el que había audicionado, y eso se siente increíble, tener a alguien objetivo que le diga que sí, que es en realidad bueno en lo que ama hacer.

Sus talleres de actuación comenzaron al mismo tiempo que los ensayos para su obra, así que ahora su tiempo está dividido en trabajar con los niños durante el día y asistir a los ensayos de noche. Ama estar en un elenco de nuevo, ama cantar y aprender coreografías y practicar sus líneas, ama recibir crítica constructiva de su director y ver cómo todo se une desde dentro. Seguro, los vestuarios huelen angustiosamente a pescado, y el protagonista masculino tiene una verdaderamente impresionante habilidad de perderse sus entradas, pero aún así. Es divertido, tan divertido como recordaba. Extrañaba tanto esto.

Sus compañeros de elenco a veces tienen reuniones en el pub, pero él siempre se excusa, no importa cuánto traten de convencerlo. Eso es otra cosa, todo lo de estar con personas de nuevo. Está intentando volver a eso, pero estar cerca de Liam y Zayn aún duele muchísimo así que no puede lidiar con ellos por mucho. Se siente como un cretino por evitarlos, especialmente cuando Liam está haciendo tanto esfuerzo para conocer mejor a Louis. Incluso se ofrece a ir a correr con él cuando escucha sobre su nuevo pasatiempo, pero Louis sigue postergándolo. Necesita que ese tiempo sea sólo suyo por ahora. Además, Liam comete el error de mencionar que una vez fue parte del equipo Olímpico de reserva para los 1000 metros —por supuesto que lo fue— y si Louis había estado considerando aceptar su oferta definitivamente no lo haría después de eso. Nada como un corredor Olímpico para hacerte sentir inadecuado cuando trotas escuchando a Girls Aloud.

Así que quizá le está costando más volver a ser sociable, pero está dando pasos de bebé. Comienza a llamar a Stan todas las tardes para contarle de su día o a veces sólo charlar. Stan tiene más que voluntad para soportarlo, y esas conversaciones se vuelven como una especie de ancla, suficiente para evitar que se aisle de todos. Estructura sus días de esta forma— despertarse, té, cepillar dientes, hacer cosas, llamar a Stan, hacer más cosas, dormir, repetir. Es un poco ridículo, y a veces un mantra al que aferrarse, pero evita que vuelva a hundirse en su depresión o que se pierda en su propia mente. Es bueno para él.

Por supuesto, todavía está Harry, pero cuando extrañas a alguien cada segundo del día, cuando se vuelve tan constante como respirar, aprendes a vivir con ello. Y Louis lo hace. No es algo que evita que viva su vida. En su lugar lo sigue a todos lados, a cada escenario que atraviesa, cada pasillo de la escuela, cada pulgada de su apartamento, cada noche en el pub y corrida a Tesco. Viaja con él en el asiento de pasajero de su auto y lo espera en su bañera. Es un dolor y una sombra y es suyo, y vive con eso ahora. A veces es casi suficiente como para no sentir que está solo en la cama.

A veces hay momentos que duelen más. Siempre hay pequeños bordes puntiagudos para que Louis se clave, pequeños alfileres que lo pinchen. A veces es sólo una canción en la radio que sabe que a Harry siempre le ha gustado, o la publicidad de una tonta película romántica que está seguro que Harry debe estar muriendo por ver. A veces es el clima con el que se despierta en la mañana, o un chico de cabello rizado delante suyo en la fila del café. Una noche en medio de ordenar su apartamento, es el hoodie que encuentra metido bajo su cama que huele apenas a Harry, y se lo pone y duerme con él esa noche.

Son momentos como esos donde Louis está tan, tan agradecido por su trabajo. Toda la idea de taller de actuación de verano debe haber sido una especie de apoplejía de genialidad febril del desastroso cerebro del Louis-de-julio, porque es la única cosa que lo ha mantenido andando. El teatro comunitario es realmente, realmente genial, y se siente muy bien actuar de nuevo, pero los niños. No hay elemento de competición o inseguridad con los niños, sin preocupaciones de si le está siguiendo el paso a nadie. Piensa que es bueno para él ser desafiado por algo, pero también es bueno sólo tener a los niños. Es bueno sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo por alguien.

Hay alrededor de una docena de niños anotados para el programa, lo cual no es una gran cantidad pero es más de lo que había esperado. Los tiene por turnos, un par de horas de tiempo privado con cada uno dos veces por semana, y se siente agradecido por algo que lo saque de su solitario apartamento la mayor parte del día.

Stuart Standhill fue uno de los primeros en anotarse cuando Louis puso los posters, y si está siendo honesto, es de sus estudiantes favoritos para trabajar. El chico tiene talento, y es una emoción sentir que está contribuyendo a algo que será increíble algún día. Hace a Stuart memorizar monólogos de películas, escenas de programas de televisión, docenas de acentos extranjeros, lo que sea que cree poder arrojarle, y Stuart toma todo como un pez el agua. Louis sabe que será una estrella.

Esta tarde no es la excepción. Es su sesión final porque están a una semana del primer trimestre, y Stuart decidió convertirlo en una repetición de todo lo que han hecho, yendo desde apasionada recitación de Braveheart hasta todo un sketch de Monty Python. Louis le da una ovación de pie al final y Stuart hace una elaborada reverencia. Le dice a Stuart lo genial que lo ha hecho, que cree que está destinado para grandes cosas, y Stuart se sonroja y sonríe y le agradece una y otra vez.

Louis acaba de comenzar a juntar los guiones que llevó consigo y meterlos en su mochila cuando nota a Stuart aún merodeando frente suyo.

“¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?” dice Louis.

“Um, sí, de hecho,” dice Stuart. “Puedo. Um. ¿Puedo hablarle de algo?”

Louis se congela, encorvado sobre su mochila. Stuart lo está mirando, intentando lucir casual, pero las manos hechas puños en sus bolsillos lo delatan. Esto, piensa Louis, es todo. Esto es finalmente todo.

“Lo que sea,” dice Louis, haciendo su mochila a un lado. Se mueve alrededor de su escritorio cuidadosamente como si temiese que Stuart fuese a espantarse y huir en cualquier momento. “También puedes cerrar la puerta, si quieres.”

“Okay,” dice Stuart, sonando aliviado. Retrocede hasta la puerta y la cierra antes de tomar asiento frente al escritorio de Louis, luciendo increíblemente pequeño. Louis se inclina contra el escritorio, intentando parecer lo más relajado posible. Puede sentir a ambos contener la respiración.

“Así que,” comienza Stuart. “Um. He estado pensando mucho en esto últimamente, y es como, no sé realmente con quién hablar de esto, pero es. Usted sabe. Es algo que tengo que hablar con alguien, y ¿siento que puedo hablarlo con usted?” Valientes palabras, pero no parece ser capaz de mirar a otra cosa que no sean sus cutículas.

“Por supuesto,” dice Louis, sonriendo amablemente. “Y nada tiene que abandonar esta habitación, ¿sí?”

Stuart muerde su labio y encuadra sus hombros. “Okay. Um. Bueno.” Ríe un poco, nerviosamente, antes de finalmente alzar la mirada hacia Louis. “Soy gay.”

Louis mantiene su rostro lo más neutral posible, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos de sí querido lo sé y tú y yo ambos y oh estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Lo que en su lugar dice es, “Okay.”

Stuart asiente, como si Louis acabase de decir algo valioso. “Okay.” Traga duramente, tamborileando sus dedos contra el escritorio. “Wow.”

“¿Wow qué?” pregunta Louis. Se las ha arreglado para arruinarlo ya.

Stuart arrastra sus pies suavemente contra el linóleo. “Es sólo que, bueno, supongo que todavía no estoy acostumbrado a decir eso en voz alta.” Incluso ahora no puede dejar de moverse, jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta, y Louis está repleto de tan ciego cariño que no puede soportarlo.

“¿Cómo se siente?” Louis piensa en su madre llorando en el sofá ocho años o más atrás, pero también de sus primeros días de universidad y una chica con un pin de arcoiris que estrechó su mano en orientación y el poder que vino con un simple “yo también”.

“Jodidamente aterrorizante,” ríe Stuart. “Y bien. Realmente, en serio bien.” Louis lo cree, lo ve en el modo en que está relajado contra el asiento.

“Suena correcto,” dice Louis con una sonrisa, esperando que sea suficiente confirmación para lo que sabe que Stuart debe sospechar. “¿Así que hace cuánto, eh, llegaste a esta conclusión?”

Stuart se pasa ambas manos por el cabello y exhala. “No lo sé. Es difícil decir, porque como que, ¿creo que siempre supe?” Louis asiente. “Pero supongo, no lo sé, ¿que nunca quise admitirlo? Da miedo. Como mucho puto miedo —perdón, señor— mucho terror.” Sonríe cuando ve que Louis no va a reprenderlo por el desliz. “Y, no lo sé, nunca quise ser diferente, ¿sabe?  Y no quería lidiar con todo lo que implica, y no quería decepcionar a nadie, porque supongo que creí que era eso lo que significaría. Decepcionar personas. De alguna forma. Así que sólo me lo guardé, supongo. Pero creo que siempre ha estado ahí.”

“Eso tiene sentido,” asiente Louis. “Aunque espero que no sigas sintiendo que ser gay te hace ser una decepción, Stuart.” Se complace de verlo sacudir la cabeza, aunque duda que sea tan fácil como el chico está haciéndolo parecer. “¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Sobre decirle a las personas. Si no te importa que pregunte.”

Stuart, a quien Louis ha visto hacer una interpretación del baile de apareamiento de la abeja macho sin dudarlo, en realidad se sonroja ante eso, y oh, ¿no está esto volviéndose interesante? “Um. ¿Conoce a Mike Kendall? ¿Pelirrojo, del equipo de fútbol? ¿Fue uno de los T-Birds en Grease?”

Bueno, bueno, bueno. “Sí, por supuesto que lo conozco.”

“Medio como que él es, um, mi novio.” Y si Louis pensó que Stuart estaba sinuoso antes, no es nada con cómo está ahora, golpeando sus pies y tirando de los puños de su remera y totalmente fallando en ocultar su sonrisa.

Oh, Louis quiere hacer un desfile para este chico. “¿En serio?”

“Sí. Fue como, no lo sé. Habíamos ido a la escuela siempre juntos, ¿pero nunca nos habíamos conocido realmente? Como, obviamente sabía quién era, pero nunca había pensado mucho en él. Pero luego estuvo en la obra conmigo y lo ayude con la coreografía y eso y comenzamos a conocernos mejor.” Louis piensa en los dos bailando con chaquetas de cuero y desea haberlo grabado. “Y, no lo sé, estaba medio maravillado por él. Porque mi peor pesadilla, la cosa que me mantenía despierto, ¿verdad? De hecho le pasó a él, tan malo como es posible, y él parecía estar bien. Como, todos descubrieron que es gay y él sólo siguió haciendo lo suyo.” Stuart está sonriendo completamente ahora, mirando a Louis como si estuviera muy feliz de poder hablar sobre lo maravilloso que es Mike.

“Y sólo pensé que era increíble. Aún lo hago, de hecho. Es por eso que comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos, porque quería que me enseñara sus trucos o algo, y él era sólo, usted sabe, muy agradable. Él es realmente cool. ¿Medio que soy mucho con lo que lidiar a veces?” Louis bufa y asiente para que continúe. “Y él me da balance, supongo. No lo sé, sólo era agradable estar con alguien como yo, y que me hacía feliz, y que me trataba como si no le importara lo que era. Y no le importara cuando actuara como un tarado. Así que cuando me di cuenta que quizá realmente quería besarlo no era el fin del mundo, porque por primera vez supe que incluso si no le gustaba, no me golpearía. Lo cual fue agradable.”

“Definitivamente un buen rasgo en un potencial compañero,” entona Louis, y Stuart ríe.

“Concuerdo, señor. De todos modos. Al final, pasé semanas reuniendo el valor y luego fui a su casa a mitad de la noche como un tarado y fui tonto y torpe y luego nos besamos en un arbusto.”

Louis se ríe en voz alta de eso, porque bueno, fue gracioso, la imagen de Stuart tackleando a su desgarbado novio en unos arbustos. “Bien hecho.”

“Gracias.” Ahora Stuart luce propiamente orgulloso de sí mismo, como debería. “Así que ahora salimos. Lo cual es genial. Él es genial. Y no sé, eventualmente las cosas con Mike se volvieron mucho para seguir fingiendo. ¿Ya no veo realmente el punto? Siempre pensé que tendría que descubrir cómo ser normal si quería ser feliz, pero como, sigo pensando, ¿y si puedo ser así y también ser feliz? Porque soy feliz.” Se pasa una mano por la nuca. “Y siendo honesto, ser gay es lo menos raro sobre mí. Y a Mike le gustan todas mis otras rarezas. Así que sí. A la mierda, señor, perdón por el lenguaje. Creo que me quedo con ser raro.”

“Haz lo que funcione, siempre digo,” dice Louis, acariciando su barbilla haciéndose el pensativo. “Parece estar haciéndolo bien, señor Standhill.” Mejor que el resto de nosotros, no agrega.

Stuart inclina la cabeza pero no dice nada. “Gracias, señor. Lo aprecio. Así que supongo que lo que estoy preguntando es… ¿Qué hago ahora?”

Ah. “Bueno.” Louis se saca los anteojos y los limpia con su camisa. “Desde mi experiencia personal, puedo decir que estás adelantado en el juego. La mayoría de las personas de tu edad que luchan con su sexualidad pasan años para llegar adonde tú estás. Y no es como si fuese una carrera.”

Stuart asiente seriamente. Louis está acostumbrado a que los estudiantes crean que tiene las respuestas para todo, pero raramente ha sentido tanto el peso como ahora. “Gracias. En serio. Es bueno oírlo.”

“¿Crees querer decirle a tu familia? No tienes que hacerlo, pero es lo primero que hace la mayoría una vez que lo descubren.”

Stuart respira profundamente un par de veces, mirando hacia la distancia, antes de contestar. “Quiero que lo sepan. No quiero estar mintiéndoles todo el tiempo. Sólo quiero dejar de fingir.” Sus ojos se mueven para mirar a Louis de nuevo. “No quiero preocuparme por quién sabe qué mientras intento vivir mi vida.”

“Muy razonable.” Y muy escalofriante. “¿Cómo crees que vayan a tomarlo?”

“No estoy seguro,” Stuart suelta un suspiro y apoya su mentón en su mano. “Mis padres son bastante relajados con la mayoría de las cosas, así que no creo que vayan a echarme ni nada loco como eso, pero no sé si estarán felices al respecto. Estoy seguro de que deben haberlo sospechado en algún punto, sin embargo. Todos lo hicieron, ¿verdad?” Louis sólo lo mira y enfáticamente no responde. Stuart bufa. “Sí, bastante justo. Así que me atrevo a sospechar que mamá no estará sorprendida, al menos. Estoy realmente preocupado por mi hermano pequeño, sin embargo. Él siempre como que me vio como un ejemplo, y tengo miedo de perder eso cuando se entere. Es pequeño, ¿sabe? No lo sé, siempre he querido que estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Y salir del closet ante ellos no debería cambiarlo, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo, ni que va a doler menos.”

“Bastante justo,” dice Louis, consciente de que Stuart ha comenzado a evitar sus ojos de nuevo. “Tienes permitido ser lastimado por cosas estúpidas, o desconsideradas, o erróneas. Eso está bien. Pero en términos de estar orgulloso de ti mismo— Stuart.” Él vuelve a mirarlo al escuchar su nombre. “Deberían estarlo. Orgullosos de ti, eso. Tienen mucho de lo que enorgullecerse, en serio lo tienen. Eres un gran estudiante, un actor brillante, extremadamente talentoso y carismático, la gente te ama, y tienes una buena cabeza sobre esos hombros. Tienes mucho que ofrecer. Ser gay es sólo una parte de ti, pero no es todo lo que hay. E incluso si no les gusta, eso no quita todas las otras cosas buenas sobre ti.” Stuart asiente y Louis sonríe. “Además, conseguiste estar con el primer chico con el que intentaste, así que hay algo más de lo que estar orgulloso allí.”

La risa que saca de Stuart es lo mejor que ha escuchado Louis en semanas. “Gracias.”

“Y Stuart,” continúa Louis. “¿Estás orgulloso? ¿De ti mismo?”

Stuart tamborilea sus dedos contra el escritorio, mira sus pies, luego levanta la cabeza con determinación en el rostro. “Sí. Lo estoy, señor.”

“Bien entonces. Genial.” Se sonríen por un momento antes de que Louis siga. “Así que, ¿qué hay con él? Mike, quiero decir. ¿Le dirás a tu familia de él?”

Stuart asiente, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. “Eso creo. Siento que es mucho que lanzarles de una vez. ‘¡Hey, adivinen, su hijo es gay y además aquí está el chico con el que sale!’ Pero yo sólo, no se sentiría bien no decirles sobre él, porque son muy importantes para mí y no se siente bien esconderlo de ellos cuando es una parte tan grande de mi vida. Quiero ser mejor para él que eso. Ha sido tan bueno conmigo por todo esto. Tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo, y es sólo… realmente, en serio bueno. Y bueno para mí. Estable. Espero que vean eso.”

“Yo también lo espero,” dice Louis. “Suena como que ustedes dos tienen algo muy especial.”

Stuart retuerce sus manos, indecisión escrita por todo su rostro, antes de que suelta, “No le he dicho aún, pero, um, creo, creo que podría estar enamorado de él. ¿Suena eso estúpido?” Se arruga un poco, cada pulgada de su ser un adolescente.

Louis tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarlo. “No, Stuart. Para nada.”

Levanta uno de sus pies a su regazo y comienza a jugar con su cordón. “¿Cómo puedes saber si estás enamorado de alguien?”

Louis tiene que ocultar una risa. Y pensar que había creído que estaba fuera de su elemento con Chekhov. “No lo sé. No estoy seguro si alguien sabe. No creo que puedas cuantificarlo realmente. Es algo muy complicado. Creo que tienes que ir con tu instinto y no escuchar nada más.”

Stuart deja su cordón en paz para mordisquear las tiras de su hoodie. “¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado, señor Tomlinson?” Hace una mueca inmediatamente. “Perdón, eso, no debí preguntar eso, no es asunto mío.”

“No, no, está bien,” dice Louis, haciendo un gesto para despreocuparlo. Cuando llega a ello, es más fácil de decir que lo que habría pensado. Quizá es porque no es a la persona en cuestión, o porque Stuart espera que él sea mejor en esto de lo que es. “Creí estarlo un par de veces cuando era más joven, pero… sólo una vez, realmente, creo. Una vez. Pero fue suficiente para que respete lo que puede hacer.”

“¿Cree que debo decirle?” pregunta Stuart después de un momento, su voz pequeña.

“¿Quieres decirle?” repone Louis, manteniendo su mirada.

“Sí.”

Louis asiente. “Entonces sí. Si es como lo describes, dudo que lo espantes ahora.”

“Sí. Sí, tiene razón. Okay. Okay, lo haré. Y le diré todo a mi familia pronto.” Su rostro luce resuelto, y Louis sabe que esto será más difícil de lo que cree, pero piensa que el niño va a estar bien.

“¿Le has dicho a alguno de tus amigos?”

Se encoge de hombros. “A la mayoría de los cercanos. Quiero decir, me estoy dando cuenta que de alguna forma todos sabían, lo cual es conveniente pero algo embarazoso. Pero sentí que quería decirles yo mismo, si eso tiene sentido.” Pausa por un momento, su voz se vuelve grave. “Mike y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre el año entrante, y creo que cuando la escuela comience, vamos a intentar ser, como, ¿públicos? ¿Sobre estar juntos? No lo sé. El pensamiento aún me asusta como el infierno, pero he descubierto que haría muchas cosas que me asustan como el infierno. Por él.” Otra pausa. “Y por mí, supongo.”

Louis está repensando los planes de desfile de más temprano. Quizá alguna clase de festival sería más apropiado. O una especie de feriado. “Eso… eso es realmente valiente, Stuart. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Incluso si ambos cambian de opinión, siquiera pensarlo ahora mismo es en serio increíble.”

Stuart sonríe y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. “Gracias. Y gracias por escucharme hablar, señor. Me siento mucho mejor sobre varias cosas.”

“El placer es mío, señor Standhill,” Louis sonríe. “Honestamente, sin embargo, cuando quieras hablar sobre lo que sea, siempre tendré tiempo. Lo que estás haciendo ahora es muy difícil, probablemente uno de los desafíos más grandes que tendrás alguna vez, y si hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, estaré feliz de hacerlo.”

“Siento que ya lo ha estado haciendo, siendo honesto,” dice Stuart, lo cual, wow. “Sólo, siempre he estado agradecido de que usted esté, porque me encanta el teatro, y si no lo tuviera como un escape de todo, no sé cómo lo habría hecho. Como, sé que lo habría hecho, pero estoy muy, muy feliz de que no tuviera que hacerlo. Siempre he sentido que estaba bien para mí ser cualquier persona que era aquí. Y realmente no sé cómo agradecerle eso.”

Los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento hasta que Louis tiene que romperlo. “Jodido infierno, Stuart, vas a hacerme llorar. Retira eso.”

“Lo siento, señor,” ríe Stuart. “No volverá a pasar.” Saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y hace una cara. “Um, wow, me acabo de dar cuenta de la hora que es. Realmente lo siento, pero de hecho, um, tengo una cita. En quince minutos, en realidad, así que probablemente debería irme.” Mira a Louis arrepentido.

Louis lo saluda con la mano. “Por supuesto. No querría que dejes a Mike esperando.”

Stuart guiña. “Definitivamente no. Y gracias por todo de nuevo, señor.”

Louis se quita una gorra imaginaria. “De nada. Me alegra ser de uso.”

Stuart se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene a la mitad y vuelve a meter su cabeza en el aula. “Oh, y agradézcale al entrenador Styles también, ¿sí? ¿Si lo ve?”

La cabeza de Louis voltea rápidamente ante eso. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stuart dice, “Por hacer que los chicos del equipo vayan al musical. Si no fuese por ustedes dos, Mike y yo nunca nos hubiéramos juntado. Así que le debo una a él también.”

Asintiendo, Louis hace que su corazón vuelva a latir a pulso normal. “Le haré saber. Ahora ve con tu chico.”

Balanceándose sobre sus talones, Stuart luce como la personificación humana de la energía nerviosa. “Voy a decirle. Voy a decirle hoy.”

Louis le da un rápido saludo militar mientras se va. “Buena suerte,” le dice al aula vacía. Después de unos minutos, se levanta y guarda todas sus cosas, y cuando maneja hacia casa, se da cuenta que no puede dejar de sonreír.

Esa noche cuando está en la cama con Duchess acurrucada a sus pies, realmente quiere llamar a Harry y contarle todo sobre su día. Le contó de Stuart un par de veces, cuando Harry estaba preocupándose por Mike, y solían concordar en lo difícil que era observar y sentirse tan limitado en lo que se puede hacer. Sabe lo emocionado que estaría Harry de escuchar las noticias, lo orgulloso que estaría de Stuart y Mike e incluso del mismo Louis. Duele pensar en esa parte, pero sabe que es verdad. Prácticamente puede oír cómo se sonaría la sonrisa de Harry en su voz contra el teléfono, “Louis Tomlinson, eres un puto héroe.”

Y la loca parte es, medio que se siente como uno. Es increíble para él que alguien en realidad lo haya mirado y pensado ese es mi sustento. No sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Se siente mejor consigo mismo de lo que ha hecho en meses, honestamente. Pero aún así no llama a Harry.

Es algo extraño ahora. Siente como que ha cruzado un largo camino desde que Harry se fue, de alguna forma. Lejos de Harry, en todo el espacio que dejó atrás, hay lugar para sacar todas las cosas que no tuvo el coraje de desempacar antes y abrirlas y mirarlas. Y piensa ahora, en este estado post-muerte, que puede admitirlo.

Puede admitir que estaban enamorados.

No va a engañarse a sí mismo pensando que alguna vez habría funcionado, o que aún podría. Eso aún no es algo sano a lo que debería aferrarse. Pero puede admitir que en algún punto del camino, lo sintió, y fue real. Apenas puede manejar el pensamiento de que puede haber estado enamorado de Harry —que quizá todavía lo está, no que importe— y que por un rato Harry tal vez también estuvo enamorado de él, y a pesar de que se hayan desenamorado, sucedió. No puede negarlo.

Así que la cagó como para que no tuviera arreglo, y quizá esa fue su única oportunidad, y quizá tendrá que vivir con ello toda su vida. Pero también están Stuart Standhill y Mike Kendall y todo un grupo de chicos que pueden tener una mejor oportunidad que la que él tuvo, y quizá Harry no se equivocó sobre todo.

Louis se pregunta cómo habrían sido las cosas si Harry y él se hubieran conocido de más jóvenes. Piensa en el Louis de dieciocho años, finalmente fuera del closet y dispuesto a lanzarse de cabeza en algo con el primer chico atractivo que le parpadeara dos veces, y cuán diferentes habrían sido las cosas si ese primer chico hubiese sido el Harry de dieciséis años vendiendo cupcakes en una panadería de algún lado. Se pregunta si hubieran caído el uno por el otro de inmediato, si hubiese sido capaz de amar a Harry del modo en que merece, antes de que todo lo demás lo volviese cauteloso. Se pregunta cuántos corazones rotos pudiese haberse ahorrado, si aún estarían juntos después de todos estos años.

Piensa que significa algo que pueda pensar en estas cosas sin que su cerebro tenga un cortocircuito, que pueda decirle a un chico de dieciséis años que vaya a decirle a su novio que lo ama sin dudarlo. Piensa que es mejor que antes.

Cuando estaba en la universidad, tenía una amiga que estaba estudiando psicología. La recuerda decirle sobre el “yo ideal” y cómo cuanto más lejos estás de él, más miserable te sientes. Piensa en todo lo que le ha pasado desde entonces, universidad y Manchester y las cosas que ha aprendido de Harry y los niños y el teatro comunitario y mil pequeñas revelaciones, y piensa que se está acercando. Piensa que está acercándose al Louis que es más como el Louis que quiere ser.

Da una vuelta y se tapa hasta los hombros, y como cualquier otra noche, se duerme pensando en la calidez fantasmal haciendo cucharita contra su espalda y la mano que no está sosteniendo la suya.

Continúa.

*******************

Son las seis de la mañana, y Duchess está acostada sobre su cuello esta vez. Es el primer día de clases, y este año Louis lo comienza siendo casi asfixiado por su mascota. Un comienzo favorable.

Saca a Duchess de encima suyo y la deja al costado. Ella aulla y lo bofetea, pero él es lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar sus garras. Ella es rápida, pero ya le conoce todos los movimientos.

Louis se las arregla para levantarse y medio camina, medio se tambalea hasta la cocina para poner la pava al fuego. Se bambolea sobre sus talones, sorprendido por su propia energía. Está emocionado, en serio lo está. Enseñarle a los chicos en el verano fue divertido, pero quiere volver a su trabajo real. Le gusta su trabajo, y lo ha extrañado.

Una vez que bebe su primera taza de té, quemándose un poco la lengua, se apresura para seguir con el resto de su rutina mañanera. En el baño, le da a su reflejo un pequeño asentimiento después de lavarse la cara. Levanta la barbilla, soldado, piensa. Sabes cómo hacer esto. Se siente bien esta mañana, siente que va a ser uno de sus buenos días, pero aún pasa la mitad de su día caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor suyo. No puede hacer eso hoy; al menos, no puede frente a sus estudiantes.

Una ducha, un outfit de buen gusto, y dos tostadas después, saluda a una supremamente desinteresada Duchess, agarra su bolso y sale por la puerta. Está cinco minutos adelantado, incluso. El termo lleno de té en una mano, maneja a la escuela con la radio fuerte, canturreando en un intento de mantenerse con energía. Estaciona en su lugar tradicional, y ve el coche de Zayn ya allí a un par de lugares de distancia.

Espía al mismísimo hombre cuando entra, Zayn saliendo de la sala de profesores con una taza de té en cada mano. “¿No es un bello día en el vecindario, señor Malik?” canta Louis, deleitándose con el modo en que los ojos de Zayn se cierran hasta volverse hendijas. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

“Sólo porque no haya cometido asesinato aún no significa que no pueda empezar ahora,” gruñe Zayn mientras le pasa por al lado. Aún así, voltea su cabeza y le grita, “Buena suerte, Tommo, te veo en el almuerzo.” Sí. Algunas cosas no cambian. Va a ser un buen día.

Acaba de acomodarse en su aula y está esperando la primera camada de estudiantes nuevos para empezar a hacer lo mismo de cada año cuando nota una conmoción fuera de su aula, en el pasillo. No es nada fuera de lo ordinario que los niños estén zumbando el primer día ya que todos están poniéndose al día por el verano, pero hay algo sobre la particular escena que ve cuando asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Sí, es el mismo sonido que aturde y las charlas en los casilleros, pero usualmente no lucen tan sospechosos por ello.

Eso es cuando ve a Mike Kendall dar vuelta a la esquina, un gran hombre-niño pelirrojo que le saca una cabeza a la mitad de la multitud, y Stuart Standhill está a su lado. Están agarrados de las manos.

Louis siente su corazón detenerse por un segundo mientras los mira caminar por el pasillo juntos. Stuart luce a punto de explotar, ya sea por orgullo o por vómito nervioso. Mike, por otro lado, luce totalmente complacido con el mundo. Louis no va a derramar una lágrima por esto, nope. No lo hará.

Stuart alza la mirada y encuentra la de Louis a través del pasillo, y Louis hace lo posible para sonreírle de modo alentador sin correr hasta ambos para abrazarlos o llorar como una madre dejando a su hijo el primer día de escuela. Stuart le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un pequeño asentimiento tembloroso antes de pasarle por al lado.

Una vez que Stuart y Mike se han ido y está solo con el pasillo repleto de estudiantes ruidosos, no puede evitar notar que no todos lucen tan emocionados como él por los recientes sucesos. Se hace una nota mental de comenzar a amonestar estudiantes a diestra y siniestra si escucha un comentario malicioso. Demonios, se la agarrará con un colega si debe hacerlo.

Se lo dice a Zayn y a Niall en la hora del almuerzo, ambos asintiendo al concordar. Stuart estará en la clase de Literatura de Zayn esa tarde, y promete mantener un ojo sobre él. Niall no tiene ni a Stuart ni a Mike en sus clases de orquestra, pero “pondrá a los cagones en detención hasta que vuelvan a usar pañales” si escucha a quien sea hablando mierda, así que al menos está eso. Louis muerde una manzana y siente algo como paz, rodeado por amigos tan buenos como esos. Es casi suficiente para no notar la cuarta silla vacía en la mesa.

El primer día pasa en un borrón, y Louis descubre que se siente mejor que nunca con su trabajo. Lo puede sentir en la posición de sus hombros, el modo en que se siente sonreír cuando se para frente a su clase. Quizá aún esté curándose, pero en algunas formas es mejor de lo que ha sido alguna vez.

Su mamá lo llama más tarde esa semana para saber cómo está, probablemente porque ella sabe lo estresante que es el principio del año. Finalmente admite que estuvo viendo a alguien por un tiempo, y que las cosas terminaron mal y que ha estado en proceso de recuperación por meses. Ella demanda saber el nombre de Harry y su dirección y se ofrece a romperle las rótulas ella misma, pero Louis sólo se ríe un poco y le dice que no se preocupe, que ya no está enojado con él, que Harry no fue el único culpable. Se pregunta si ella puede darse cuenta de lo mucho que extraña a Harry sólo por el tono de su voz.

Aún extraña a Harry. Por supuesto que aún extraña a Harry. Pensó que eso podría haberse desvanecido para ahora, pero no. Es soportable, pero siempre está allí, y está empezando a pensar que siempre lo estará.

Ahora que dejó ir el enojo y todas las cosas malas, puede recordar a Harry con cariño. No era perfecto, y las cosas eran un desastre, pero era maravilloso y dulce y divertido y amable, y era hermoso, y por un pequeño rato hizo a Louis tan, tan feliz.

Si tiene que extrañar a alguien para siempre, al menos escogió a alguien bueno.

******************

Louis debería haber aprendido la primera vez que él y complejo equipo de sonido no funcionan muy bien. Se las arregló para alejarse de él por las primeras semanas del trimestre, pero ahora las hojas están cambiando de color y está pasando su período libre lidiando con más cables de los que ha visto en toda su vida. Su clase de teatro británico está por empezar una unidad con Webber, y está intentando acomodar su equipo para las clases de la tarde por adelantado para no hacer el ridículo con una serie de dificultades técnicas. Hará el ridículo en privado, muchas gracias. Aparte, no es como si tuviese ningún chico ardiente con horarios convenientes para ayudarlo esta vez.

Está examinando lo que parece ser un cable con puerto USB en ambas puntas cuando hay un dudoso toque a su puerta. Alza la mirada, esperando ver a uno de sus estudiantes, para ser agradablemente sorprendido al ver a Liam parado en su umbral. Normalmente Liam pasa para ver a Zayn en el almuerzo; nunca ha ido sólo para ver a Louis antes.

“Liam,” dice Louis, dejando la abominación USB en el piso y limpiándose las manos. “¿A qué debo el placer?”

“Sólo pasaba,” le dice Liam. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y está merodeando por la puerta como si no supiese qué más hacer. “¿Zayn dijo que este es tu período libre?”

“De hecho lo es,” dice Louis, moviendo la cabeza hacia su aula vacía. “Puedes entrar, ¿sabes?”

“Claro,” dice Liam, inclinando la cabeza mientras entra. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí. “Bueno, um. Quería venir y hablarte por un rato.”

“Déjame adivinar. ¿El departamento de bomberos hará un desfile de Navidad y necesitan mi experiencia?” bromea Louis. De hecho tiene una idea de lo que Liam probablemente quiere hablar, pero había estado esperando evitar esa conversación. O al menos sólo debatirla con Zayn, quien sabe cómo Louis se pone. “Te advierto, cobro un brazo y una pierna, pero podría bajar mi precio si se sacan las remeras.”

Liam ríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo. “No, de hecho, um, noté que no has estado cerca últimamente,” dice titubeante. “Y me he sentido muy mal por ello. Zayn realmente extraña estar contigo. Sigue diciendo que te tenemos que dejar hacer lo que quieras hacer, pero me siento mal porque es tu mejor amigo. Siento que es mi culpa, porque como que te desvaneciste después de que nosotros nos juntamos.”

Dios, Louis se siente como un imbécil. “Liam, no es—”

“No, está bien,” interrumpe Liam. “Como, si no te caigo bien o algo, está bien, sólo me siento mal por acaparar todo el tiempo de Zayn y robarte a tu mejor amigo. Nunca quise interponerme entre los dos ni nada.”

Louis se frota la frente con una mano, empujando su flequillo hacia atrás. “No, Liam, en serio está bien. No es que no me caigas bien. Me caes muy bien, de hecho, y estoy muy feliz por ti y por Zayn. No es eso,” le dice Louis. Unos meses atrás, habría escapado corriendo de una conversación así, pero no quiere hacer más eso. ¿Qué demonios ha hecho por él no hablar de sus sentimientos últimamente? Además, Liam tiene un rostro que te hace querer contar todos tus secretos, y Louis no es tan inmune como solía serlo. “Es sólo que es un poco difícil para mí estar con ustedes algunas veces. Por todo.”

“¿Por Harry?” dice Liam, y luego inmediatamente frunce el ceño para sí mismo. “Lo siento.”

“No, está bien,” dice Louis. “Sí, es por Harry.”

“Oh,” dice Liam. “Bien, eso es bueno. Quiero decir, wow, no, perdón. No quise decir que es bueno que estés triste por Harry, sólo quise decir que es bueno que no me odies. Aunque puede que ahora lo hagas porque estoy actuando como un completo idiota.”

Louis ríe un poco, arrepentido. “Está bien. En serio, está bien. No es como si fuera Voldemort, podemos decir su nombre. Pero sí, es sólo… es difícil para mí verlos tan felices algunas veces. Y ese es mi problema, y no es justo para Zayn que deje de pasar tiempo con él por eso, y lo siento por preocuparlos a ambos.”

“No, lo entiendo,” dice Liam. “¿Es porque te recordamos a cómo eran? Me ha pasado, sé cómo puede ser.”

“¿Algo así?” dice Louis, sacándose los anteojos para limpiarlos. “Es más que me recuerdan a cómo no éramos, supongo. Había muchas cosas que no podía hacer con Harry, un montón de cosas que no puedo hacer ni tendré oportunidad de hacer, supongo, y cagar algo tanto como yo lo hice significa que duele ver personas a mi alrededor que pudieron hacerlo bien.”

Liam lo mira pensativamente, la cabeza ladeada a un costado como un golden retriever. “Estás muy seguro de que se terminó, ¿entonces? Quiero decir, no los conocía muy bien en ese entonces, pero parecían buenos juntos.”

Volviéndose a poner los lentes, Louis suspira. “A veces ser buenos juntos no es suficiente, Liam. Daría lo que sea para que las cosas hubieran terminado de forma diferente, pero es muy tarde ahora. Se acabó. Y no sirve de nada preocuparse por lo que se hizo. Preferiría enfocarme en cómo vivo ahora, y parte de eso es descubrir cómo ser un mejor amigo para Zayn. Y para ti también.”

Liam sólo sigue mirándolo. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, claramente intentando decidir si decir o no algo. Eventualmente se sienta en uno de los pupitres, apoyándose sobre sus codos. “¿Puedo decirte algunas cosas?” dice, luciendo confundido por sus propias palabras. “Cosas sobre mí, quiero decir.”

Louis no sabe adónde se está dirigiendo esto, pero si Liam se siente de humor para revelar cosas sobre sí mismo no va a detenerlo. Quizá conocerlo mejor hará más fácil volver a verlo a él y a Zayn como amigos, y no sólo la personificación andante de todo lo que Louis hizo mal. Asiente, y Liam asiente e inspira profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

“Hace un par de años, se suponía que me iba a casar,” empieza Liam. Louis lo recuerda, recuerda a Liam diciéndole que había estado comprometido mientras Zayn se escondía en un armario. “Había estado con esta chica por años, y estaba tan enamorado de ella, y estábamos planeando la boda y todo, y no funcionó. No fue la culpa de nadie, sólo nos desenamoramos. Bueno, ella se desenamoró de mí, en su mayor parte. No podía entenderlo en su momento, porque yo estaba tan seguro de que ella y yo estábamos destinados a casarnos y tener hijos y tener esa vida. Era una historia tan clara, y luego sólo se detuvo. Se derrumbó. Y estaba tan dolido que acepté este trabajo en Manchester sólo para alejarme de todo eso, y no sabía cómo volvería a ser feliz sin ella.”

Liam alza la mirada para asegurarse que Louis aún lo sigue. Asiente para que continúe, se pregunta qué es lo que Liam pretende conseguir con esto. Louis ya sabe que lo que parece un cuento de hadas puede derrumbarse. Esto no es noticia para él, no lo ha sido desde que era adolescente.

“En sí no hice nada más que trabajar cuando llegué aquí. Definitivamente no intenté encontrar a nadie más. En mi cabeza, se suponía que debía estar con ella, ¿sabes? No podía imaginar mi vida de ninguna otra forma. Eso es quien era.” Hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento, y luego continúa, haciendo un trabajo pobre para ocultar su sonrisa. “Y luego conocí a Zayn. Y nunca, jamás creí que me enamoraría de alguien como él, o de nadie, en realidad. Pero lo hice. No pude evitarlo.” Se encoge de hombros felizmente, y Louis no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

“Me agarró completamente fuera de guardia, y no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto. Pensé que era tan genial y con experiencia y todo eso, y tenía amigos aterradores como tú, y supuse que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él. Además estaba toda esta cosa de que nunca me había gustado un chico, o al menos no lo suficiente como para ir tras él. Eso fue muy confuso, y aún no sé lo que significa, pero, de todos modos, el punto es que nunca pensé que él se fijaría en alguien como yo.” Louis piensa en todas las horas en las que Zayn se la pasó lloriqueando por Liam, y se pregunta si Liam tiene alguna idea de lo equivocado que estaba. También se pregunta si Liam ha dicho tantas cosas juntas alguna vez en su vida.

“Me tenía a mí mismo atado en estos nudos por una historia que me estaba contando a mí mismo, Louis. Lo que sentía por Zayn me asustaba, así que decidí que Zayn me asustaba, y me inventé todas estas razones por las que debía tener miedo de estar con él. Casi me convencí a mí mismo de que eran verdad, porque eso era más fácil que correr el riesgo.” Liam levanta la mirada de sus manos y ve a Louis a los ojos. “Eso me asusta como la mierda, Louis, el hecho de que casi me engañé a mí mismo y me perdí de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida porque estaba convencido de que no podía ser tan suertudo.”

Louis no está seguro de si sus oídos pitan o si las palabras de Liam sólo están rebotando por su cerebro.

“Es gracioso, porque Zayn siempre está escribiendo historias y hablando sobre historias, y medio que eso fue en lo que me estaba mezclando. Me perdí tanto en decirme a mí mismo cómo pensaba que iba a pasar, o cómo debía pasar, y mis propias estúpidas inseguridades, que perdí de vista lo que importaba, que era esta persona con la que quería estar, esta increíble persona que también quería estar conmigo, y me estaba contando a mí mismo una historia distinta.

“No tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que hacía en la puerta de Zayn después de que él dejó de llamar. Me seguía diciendo a mí mismo lo estúpido que era por seguir yendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de mí, la secreta y pequeña parte inteligente de mí, hizo a un lado toda la mierda y vio lo que era importante, lo cual es que era feliz cuando estaba con él e infeliz cuando no. Así que tenía que verlo. Y estoy tan feliz por haberlo hecho, porque Zayn se había rendido, y si nunca hubiera tomado esa oportunidad entonces nunca hubiera podido ver lo que podíamos ser, lo cual es… muy increíble. Sólo, lo amo, Louis, tanto, y no puedo imaginar nada peor a que nos hubiéramos dejado de hablar y él hubiera pasado el resto de su vida sin saber lo que significaba para mí. Ese es el peor final en el que puedo pensar.

“Pero la cosa es, sin embargo, no hay realmente finales, ¿verdad? No tiene que haberlos, a menos que lo querramos. La vida sigue, y nosotros seguimos, e incluso si no podemos reescribir aún podemos cambiar de opinión. Es como Zayn dice, tenemos que escribir nuestra propia historia, pero no tenemos que quedarnos con la trama que escogimos primero, Louis. Así que eso significa que el felices por siempre seguramente no existe, por supuesto, pero significa que un montón de cosas mejores sí. Si vamos tras ellas.”

Liam deja de hablar, aparentemente sin palabras. Louis sólo se queda allí congelado por lo que se siente al menos como un minuto, mirando a Liam, y luego siente su boca abrirse y escucha su voz decir, “Oh, por Dios.”

Está sobre sus pies en menos de un minuto, medio tropezándose con los cables mientras corre hacia su escritorio y agarra su mochila. Cree que debe haber pateado un alargue por el aula, pero no está seguro. Definitivamente no le importa.

A la mierda. A la mierda tener miedo, a la mierda disuadirse, a la mierda fingir que no se siente de la forma en que lo hace. A la mierda rendirse, incluso si es muy tarde. No es muy tarde para dejar de mentir, al menos.

“¿Louis?” dice Liam mientras Louis derriba la mitad de las cosas de su escritorio en medio de un apuro torpe, agarrando sus llaves y su teléfono. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Louis se detiene a mitad de la puerta, sus ojos muy abiertos, y está seguro de que luce como un loco ahora mismo pero es la última cosa que le importa. Esto es lo más cerca a cuerdo que se ha sentido en meses.

“Tengo que subirme a un tren,” dice. “Hay un tren a las dos y tengo que estar en él.”

Corre por la puerta y da diez pasos antes de voltear, volver, y abrazar a Liam lo más fuerte que puede. Espera que sus dedos enterrándose en la espalda de Liam digan todo lo que no puede decir ahora porque no tiene tiempo. Un último apretón rompecostillas y sale volando de nuevo. Está llegando muy, muy tarde.


	20. Veinte

LOUIS

Louis abre la puerta de su departamento tan fuerte que golpea la pared y vuelve a cerrarse. Para ese momento, sin embargo, está revisando el cajón de porquerías frenéticamente en la cocina. Sabe que está allí, sabe por un hecho que la pescó fuera de la basura y la dejó en el cajón— ¡allí! Saca la tarjeta de negocios que le dio Zayn, doblada y manchada de té, pero todavía legible, y cuidadosamente la mete en su billetera. Mientras se mueve para cerrar el cajón, ve algo más en la esquina, casi escondido bajo cinta aislante y pilas usadas. Lo mira por un momento antes de cerrar el cajón.

Se asegura que el bowl de agua de Duchess esté lleno, haciéndose una nota mental de pedirle a Zayn que se pase para alimentarla. “No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo,” le dice mientras ella pasa por entre sus piernas. Ella sólo ronronea y se frota contra sus espinillas. “Sí, okay,” dice, y pone la mochila sobre la mesa. Saca todo lo del trabajo —Dios, espera que Liam haya encontrado una forma de cubrirlo por largarse a mitad del puto día— y mete un hoodie, un par de ropa interior extra, y un libro que agarra ciegamente de su estante.

Siente que necesita cosas, que necesita un plan, pero no puede pensar apropiadamente. Todo es abrumado por una sirena dentro de su cabeza que grita ve ve ve y está bastante seguro de que si no hace esto ahora no lo hará nunca. Agarra un puñado de barras de granola —¿cuándo mierda compró barras de granola?— y las mete en la mochila también, vagamente consciente de que tendrá hambre en algún punto. Respirando rápido y con sus manos temblando, cierra su mochila y mira su apartamento. Viendo que no hay nada más que deba llevarse, sale rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Diez segundos más tarde, vuelve a entrar y camina directo hacia el cajón de la cocina. Lo abre bruscamente y mete el brillante objeto en el fondo, empujándolo en el bolsillo frontal de la mochila y cerrando el cajón antes de que cambie de opinión. Ahora está listo.

Es la una y quince, y el tren sale a las dos. Y estará en él.

Se lanza a su auto y acelera hacia la estación, violando al menos media docena de leyes de tránsito sin que le importe ninguna. Detiene su auto en el estacionamiento, casi cayendo al pavimento y tirando de su mochila afuera. Son las dos menos veinte cuando se detiene abruptamente al final de la fila para comprar el boleto, y hace lo posible para no gritarle a la jubilada contando sus monedas frente suyo que está en camino para el gran gesto romántico que ha estado esperando hacer toda su cagada vida y si por favor puede contar sus monedas más rápido.

Tan pronto como tiene su boleto sale volando de nuevo, casi derribando una pila de equipaje y a tres personas distintas en su corrida a la plataforma. Un hombre le grita algo, pero Louis no entiende lo que dice, porque todo lo que puede escuchar es a su corazón latiendo en sus oídos y sus pies sobre el piso de la estación y, sobre todo, la voz en los parlantes que le dice que se está quedando sin tiempo.

Llega al tren. No tiene aliento y puede haberse torcido el tobillo, pero llega al tren y se deja caer sobre un asiento que está afortunadamente rodeado por otros vacíos justo antes de que las puertas se cierren. No está seguro de poder lidiar con charla banal ahora mismo.

En ese momento de alivio, saca su teléfono, con el propósito de enviarle un mensaje a Zayn para pedirle que vaya a alimentar a Duchess esa noche. En su lugar, lo que sale es: 

yendo a Londres, deséame suerte x.

Presiona enviar y bloquea su teléfono, su rodilla moviéndose sin parar mientras el tren avanza, dejando la estación. No puede mantener sus pensamientos juntos, sin embargo, y luego desbloquea su teléfono de nuevo para tipear otro mensaje.

Tu hombre valió la pena cada segundo xxxx

Louis apaga su teléfono después de eso, porque no puede lidiar con el contacto humano ahora mismo. Los paisajes campestres pasan como si estuvieran tan impacientes como Louis, como si estuviera empujando el tren lo más rápido que puede. Intenta leer su libro, intenta distraerse con el sudoku medio terminado en el periódico que encuentra metido entre los almohadones, pero no puede concentrarse. Es como que la sirena aún funciona en su cabeza, esa advertencia de que está quedándose sin tiempo, como que va a quedarse sin coraje en cualquier segundo y colapsar de nuevo en la persona que está cansado de ser. Pasa media hora observando de un lado a otro el pasillo, balanceándose ligeramente mientras pasan por una curva. Lo que sea para mantenerse en movimiento.

Sólo dos horas después el tren se detiene en la estación Euston con un quejido, y Louis ha estado rebotando sobre sus pies frente a las puertas por cinco minutos cuando finalmente se abren con un siseo.

Ignora la voz que le dice que se fije en el puto espacio y se arroja hacia la plataforma, sacando la tarjeta de su billetera. No ha estado en Londres en un tiempo, y le toma un par de minutos darse cuenta adónde mierda debe ir y encontrar una ruta con el subte antes de correr de nuevo. Ya no tiene un tiempo límite pero no puede tomarse su tiempo con esto. La media hora y una combinación en el subte se siente extrañamente familiar, lo lleva a sus días de venir a la ciudad para audiciones y llamadas, viajando en subte con los nervios llenando su cabeza y el distante miedo del rechazo tarareando en la electricidad de los túneles.

Tan pronto como está de nuevo en una plataforma, corre los escalones hacia arriba hacia la luz del día. No se toma el tiempo para admirar la vista de Londres y en su lugar limita su concentración al mapa fuera de la boca del subte. Encuentra la calle donde está, la calle a la que debe llegar, y elige su próximo movimiento. Es todo lo que puede hacer, sólo elegir el próximo lugar al que ir y llegar allí lo más rápido posible.

De alguna forma siente que el estudio debería destacar más de lo que hace, ya que ha sido una enorme figura en el paisaje mental de Louis por meses como la cosa que le robó a Harry, pero no lo hace. Es sólo un edificio simple entre vidrieras justo como cualquier otro lugar. No luce como la clase de lugar que pudo arruinar todo. Extraño.

Él abre fuertemente la puerta con tanta velocidad que casi le arranca la campanilla. La recepcionista alza la mirada mientras él entra, colgando el teléfono, y ni siquiera tiene tiempo para inventar una mentira.

“¿Estoy buscando a Harry Styles?” dice, respirando pesadamente. Se apoya contra el escritorio e intenta idear algún tipo de excusa, pero su corazón late muy rápido.

“¿Eres el modelo que se perdió la sesión de ayer?” pregunta ella, una ceja arqueada. “Eso es conveniente, estaba por llamar a tu agencia.”

A la mierda, seguro. “Sí, lo siento por eso. Tú sabes cómo es.” Intenta sonreírle de forma ganadora, pero está bastante seguro de que sale un poco trastornada. Harry está en alguna parte de este edificio, y este es su último obstáculo. Siente como que va a vibrar fuera de su piel. “¿Querían reprogramar?” pregunta, acuchillando la oscuridad.

“Las citas no son mi trabajo, primero que nada, y deberías estar agradeciendo a tus estrellas que vayamos a reprogramar y no dejarte.” Louis asiente, los ojos bien abiertos, y se pregunta si podría encontrar a Harry antes de que seguridad lo saque de allí si corriera al elevador. La mujer suspira pesadamente. “Espera, déjame llamar a arriba y encontrar al interno. Está a cargo de las reprogramaciones,” dice, y vuelve a alzar el teléfono. Louis tamborilea sus dedos contra el escritorio, seguro de que en cualquier momento un aterrorizantemente apuesto chico va a cruzar esa puerta y arruinar su fachada. En espera, la recepcionista lo mira. “Un poco bajo para ser modelo eres, ¿verdad?” Louis sólo se encoge de hombros, porque no es como si estuviera equivocada.

Se salva de tener que inventar una respuesta cuando quien sea a quien estuviera esperando atiende la llamada. Ella intercambia un par de palabras con quien esté del otro lado de la línea —Louis intenta no pensar en quién puede ser— y ella cuelga. “Bueno, se supone que está colgando ropa para una sesión ahora mismo,” dice. “Pero si subes al estudio que está preparando debería ser capaz de reprogramarte.” Ella escribe algo y le da un número de habitación en una notita. Habitación 217. “¡No vuelvas a llegar tarde!” le grita mientras él se aleja, y la saluda sobre su hombro.

Se apresura hasta el elevador y presiona el botón 2 como veinte veces. ¿Cómo puede tardar tanto en subir dos pisos? Cuando las puertas se abren está bastante seguro que sale corriendo como si estuviera en una maldita película de acción, sintiendo algo de pánico porque no sabe si el 217 está hacia la izquierda o la derecha y ahora mismo eso se siente como una catástrofe. Es a la izquierda, se da cuenta, es a la izquierda y luego está en la puerta y adentro. Y la habitación está vacía.

No es una habitación particularmente grande, pero está bien iluminada con un telón de fondo blanco y un par de exhibidores de ropa a un costado. Se siente un poco como un escenario. Louis puede sentirse cómodo con eso, al menos. Alrededores familiares. Si tiene que pasar en algún lugar, bien puede pasar aquí, donde no hay lugar donde Louis pueda esconderse si se pone muy nervioso.

Ahora que no tiene dónde ir, empieza a sentir el terror apoderarse de él. Antes tenía la distracción de llegar hasta allí, pasando las últimas cuatro horas saliendo disparado hasta este lugar frente al fondo blanco. Ahora que ha parado, toda su ansiedad se ha apoderado de él enseguida. Sabe que aquí es donde necesita estar, lo que necesita hacer, pero no tiene idea de lo que va a decir. No tiene idea si Harry va a querer escucharlo, después de todo.

Tiene consuelo, sin embargo, en el hecho de que ya no tiene qué perder. Ya ha perdido a Harry, perdido lo que tenían, e incluso si lo que pasa a continuación no le hace recuperar a Harry, al menos se gustará un poco más a sí mismo por otro lado. Al menos Harry sabrá.

Louis piensa en Niall y su ridícula vida secreta que se animó a tener por amar algo lo suficiente como para ir tras ello. Piensa en la fe y paciencia de Zayn, en la honesta valentía de Liam. Piensa que si se las puede arreglar para ser la mejor persona que ha sido alguna vez por los próximos diez minutos, quizá pueda hacer esto.

La puerta se abre, y Louis deja de respirar.

Es tan irreal, después de todo este tiempo y toda esta distancia, que Harry esté parado frente a él.  El mismo cuerpo y la misma boca y el mismo estúpido pelo rizado. Las mismas manos que no lo han estado tocando, los mismos ojos que no lo han estado mirando, la misma persona que no ha estado en su cama y compartiendo comida china para llevar y haciéndolo reír hasta llorar. No se siente como si tuvieran permitido compartir este mismo tipo de espacio nunca más, pero lo hacen, está pasando y de repente los nervios de Louis aumentan. Louis no cree poder parar esto incluso si pudiese, y es un alivio. Con Harry enfrente suyo, siente todo el peso de todo lo que ha estado cargando durante estos meses, y Dios, finalmente puede sacárselo de encima.

Sabe cómo se siente. Siempre lo supo, todo el tiempo, incluso si no estaba listo para admitirlo. Lo está ahora.

Primero Harry no lo ve, demasiado ocupado cargando una enorme pila de ropa. Está usando un blazer sobre una remera blanca con cuello en v, profesional chic sin esfuerzo. Aún tiene su cámara alrededor de su cuello a pesar de que no parece que tenga permitido tomar realmente las fotografías, pero eso nunca ha detenido a Harry de tomar fotos de cosas. Louis le tiene un terrible afecto.

Tambaleándose y resoplando un poco, Harry deja la ropa sobre una mesa cercana. Se endereza y voltea, alborotándose el flequillo como él lo hace, y luego sus ojos aterrizan en Louis y se congela en su lugar.

Sus ojos recorren salvajemente a Louis, volviendo varias veces a su rostro como si debiera asegurarse que es él en realidad. Louis se pregunta si Harry ha tenido momentos como Louis, si ha visto personas por el rabillo del ojo que lucen lo suficiente como él como para darle un infarto mientras camina por la calle. El pensamiento debería complacerlo, pero sólo lo pone triste.

Harry aún lo está mirando, jugueteando con su cámara y parpadeando rápidamente, y sólo está en la otra punta de la habitación pero Louis siente que está a millas de él. Lo necesita más cerca.

“Hola,” dice Louis, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para evitar hacer algo estúpido con ellas.

“Hola,” dice Harry, luciendo afectado. Mira a Louis, y Louis lo mira, y él alza su cámara y luego está ese viejo sonido del lente cerrándose y abriéndose mientras toma una fotografía. Louis parpadea un poco ante el flash, pero no intenta moverse ni esconder su rostro. No hoy.

Harry baja un poco su cámara, mirando a Louis con una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas como si no pudiera imaginarse qué hace Louis allí. Luce asustado, y Louis hizo eso, y va a comenzar a recompensarlo ahora.

Es un actor, o al menos solía serlo. Ha dado muchos discursos en su vida, usó mucho lenguaje hermoso para decir cosas hermosas. Harry merece eso, merece un épico soliloquio en pentámetro yámbico*, merece un volumen de sonetos, y Louis quiere darle eso, pero cuando mira a Harry y al miedo en sus ojos no se siente como un actor. Se siente como sí mismo, desnudo, y lo que borbotea de su boca incontrolablemente es tan simple y poco elegante así como es cierto.

“Lo siento,” empieza, porque es lo más urgente que tiene en la cabeza. Bueno, lo segundo más urgente. Pero ahora mismo necesita sacarle esa expresión a Harry. “Haz, lo siento tanto. Sé que esto es repentino, y de la nada, pero tenía que venir a verte. Tenía que decirte cuánto lo siento.” Chasquido, y Harry ha tomado otra fotografía, pero no ha sacado los ojos de Louis en ningún momento.

“Y sé,” Louis traga duramente, “sé que no es suficiente, y sé que probablemente sea muy tarde, y quizá no te importe, pero yo sólo— necesito que escuches todo.” Harry aún no ha dicho nada, apenas ha asentido, pero aún está mirando a Louis y no ha salido corriendo de la habitación, y Louis supone que eso es lo mejor que conseguirá.

“Necesito que sepas lo mucho que significaste para mí. Significas para mí. Lo mucho que te amé, todo el tiempo.” Las palabras casi hacen eco en la imperdonablemente brillante habitación. Louis siente algo alzarse en su pecho, como si fuera a reír o a vomitar o ambas, pero sigue hablando. Si para, dejará que lo que acaba de decir se derrumbe. “Dios, Harry, te amé todo el tiempo. Aún lo hago, para que conste.”

Snap, snap, snap, y Harry está apretando el botón de la cámara, pero Louis puede ver el temblor de sus manos.

“Perdón que nunca te lo dije. Debí decirte un millón de veces. Casi lo hice docenas, cientos de veces, y cagué cada una.  Lo siento tanto por eso, Haz. Te amé antes de siquiera tocarte, y creo que en algún punto,” aquí Louis tiene que respirar profundo, “creo que puede que tú me hayas amado también.”

Harry inspira bruscamente, y Louis conoce el sentimiento.

“Eso espero. Dios, espero haber sido lo suficientemente suertudo como para que me amaras. Y perdón por no haber cuidado de eso, de lo que teníamos. Perdón por no haber podido aceptarlo entonces. Y no estoy— no vine aquí para dar excusas por cómo fui. Tenía razones, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir ahora mismo.” Deja salir una larga, temblorosa exhalación, y busca en los fondos de sí mismo. No queda mucho, ahora, pero si volverá a casa solo quiere volver vacío, quiere dejar todo lo que tiene para decir en esta habitación. “Quiero decir que incluso si nunca lo dije, estuve contigo todo el tiempo, Harry. Tenías todo lo mío que supe cómo dar. Y si alguna vez volvieras a estar conmigo, te daría todo lo demás.”

Hay un chasquido más, y Louis tiene más que decir pero también necesita saber. “Jesús, Harry, ¿este es el momento?”

Finalmente, finalmente, Harry habla, y es como una sacudida por toda su columna vertebral volver a escuchar esa grave voz. “¿Sabes qué me di cuenta? ¿Cuando me mudé?” Louis sólo menea la cabeza. “No tengo ninguna foto tuya, no directa. No mirando a la cámara. Sólo las que tuve que tomar a hurtadillas, sólo pedazos y piezas tuyas.”

“Lo siento también por eso,” dice Louis, pero Harry continúa.

“Tengo fotos de personas que me encontré en la calle y nunca vi de nuevo, y no tenía ninguna foto tuya. Lo cual me volvió loco. Y pensé, cuando te viera, pensé, bueno, esta podría ser tu última oportunidad, Styles, así que.” Traga. “Así que bien podrías sacarle una fotografía antes de que huya de nuevo.”

Hay una pequeña voz en el fondo de la cabeza de Louis insistiendo en que es Harry el que huyó, pero Louis entiende a lo que se refiere. Louis ya se había ido incluso antes de que Harry lo hiciera. Es lo justo.

“No me iré,” dice lentamente. “Quiero decir, lo haré si tú quieres, obviamente, pero. No quiero dejarte. Nunca quise. Quiero estar contigo.” Saca las manos de los bolsillos y se agarra sus propios dedos, retorciendo sus manos e intentando mantenerse en una pieza lo suficiente para sacar lo que queda. “Y ya no sé cómo te sientes. Quizá me odies, no te culparía, pero. Te amo. Te amé la primera vez que me besaste, y te amé en Navidad, y te amé incluso cuando no podía mirarte. Te amo incluso más ahora, me parece. Y no creo que vaya a parar pronto.”

Eso es todo. Es todo lo que tiene, y sabe que no es suficiente, no está ni siquiera cerca de ser suficiente, pero todo lo que puede hacer es quedarse allí con lo que acaba de hacer y mirar a Harry.  Harry, que está mirando al piso y cuyo pecho puede ver expanderse contra su remera con rápidas, temblorosas respiraciones y a quien ama tanto, tanto.

Cuidadosamente, Harry se inclina y deja su cámara en el estante al lado suyo. Vuelve a mirar a Louis, sus ojos están húmedos, y hay algo de arrepentimiento jugando en las esquinas de su boca.

“Intenté,” dice Harry, y su voz es dura y shockeante en la quietud de la habitación, “intenté dejar de amarte, Louis, intenté tanto y no pude, no pude,” y Louis no recuerda moverse pero había espacio entre ellos, yardas de espacio, y ahora no lo hay, sus manos están en las solapas de Harry y Harry lo está agarrando por la nuca y diciendo “No pude, Lou, no pude,” contra la esquina de su boca antes de moverse la cabeza y sí.

Se aferra a las solapas de Harry como si fuesen lo único que lo mantendrá vivo, y quizá lo son, porque finalmente está besando a Harry de nuevo y no quiere volver a dejar de besar a Harry, y todo está allí fuera, todo está hecho y el mundo no acabó. De hecho funcionó. No puede jodidamente creerlo, no puede creer que está allí parado en un estudio de fotografía besando a Harry y que Harry lo ama, Harry lo ama, Harry aún lo ama.

Harry está murmurando cosas entre los besos, y Louis memoriza cada palabra, “te amo” y “te amo” y “jodido idiota” y “te amo” de nuevo. Él lo repite la misma cantidad de veces, y no tiene más miedo de ello, para nada. ¿Cómo podría, cuando hace que Harry lo acerque más y entierre sus dedos en él y sonría contra su boca? ¿Cómo podría eso asustarlo, ahora que sabe lo mucho peor que es vivir sin ello? Louis daría todos sus secretos por tener a Harry tibio bajo sus manos.

En algún punto Harry comienza a tambalearse hacia atrás, y Louis lo sube a una mesa y lo besa como si hubiera nacido para ello, como si cada parte de su vida lo hubiera llevado hasta esto. Su vida nunca se ha sentido tan simple. Esto es lo que se suponía que debía hacer, aquí mismo, esto es lo que necesita hacer mientras pueda. Necesita acunar el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y tirar del labio de Harry con su boca y empujar su muslo entre las piernas de Harry y necesita decirle a Harry que lo ama por el resto de sus días. Simple, simple, tan fácil como respirar.

Harry intenta voltearlos, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, pero están tan pegados que tropiezan con los pies del otro, cayendo sobre el exhibidor medio lleno de ropa. Cae al piso con un sonido metálico, y se separan, Louis incapaz de mantener una pequeña risa tonta.

“Oh mierda,” dice, medio susurrando, sus manos aún sobre el pecho de Harry. Había olvidado que se supone que Harry debería estar trabajando. Es algo difícil de recordar ahora, con la boca de Harry roja y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Louis hizo eso. Louis podrá hacer eso, con suerte por siempre.

“Mierda,” dice Harry, su agarre en el cuello de la camisa de Louis volviéndose más fuerte. “Mierda. Okay. Alguien habrá oído eso.” Voltea a mirar a Louis. “No puedes estar aquí, mierda,” dice, y luego medio que socava su punto besándolo.

Louis sólo se permite a sí mismo derretirse por un segundo antes de separarse en un acto supremo de fuerza de voluntad. “Adónde,” dice, jadeando un poco y determinadamente ignorando el modo en que los ojos de Harry están fijos en sus labios. “¿Dónde debo ir? ¿Qué necesitas?”

Harry maldice de nuevo, finalmente soltando a Louis y alejándose, sus manos en su cabello. “Hay unas escaleras traseras,” dice. Se inclina y comienza a levantar las prendas velozmente. “Voltea a la izquierda cuando salgas de la habitación, camina hasta el final del pasillo y deberías encontrarlas. No te preocupes por las alarmas, en realidad no suenan. Saldrás a la parte trasera del edificio.”

“Okay,” asiente Louis, lleno de todo tipo de adrenalina. “¿Qué harás?”

“Dame quince minutos, y te veré allí atrás,” dice Harry, acomodando las prendas en el exhibidor. Louis asiente y se acerca a la puerta, silenciosamente repasando las instrucciones de Harry una y otra vez para mantener su cabeza ocupada, cuando la voz de Harry lo detiene. “Lou.”

Louis voltea a mirar, pero Harry no dice nada más. Sólo lo mira, desesperación y esperanza y todavía un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Louis sabe a lo que se refiere. Él mismo lo siente, el dolor de alejarse de Harry por un momento tan pronto después de haberlo encontrado de nuevo.

“Estaré allí, Hazza,” dice firmemente. Harry asiente, y Louis no puede evitar sonreírle por un momento antes de salir por la puerta y caminar rápidamente a las escaleras. Están justo donde Harry dijo que estarían.

Llega a la parte trasera del edificio sin incidente, lo cual es bueno, pero significa que tiene quince minutos completos para esperar a Harry, lo que significa que está tan ansioso que quiere arrastrarse fuera de su piel. Camina de un lado al otro frente al edificio, pateando sin descanso la grava, pensando en cada detalle de lo que acaba de pasar en su mente hasta que ya no puede resistirlo. Finalmente sólo se sienta y pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse. Harry lo matará si tiene un infarto.

Está nervioso, pero la buena clase de nervios. Está nervioso como solía ponerse antes de un show que sabía que sería bueno, como cuando sabía que tenía oportunidad de conseguirlo y sólo quería empezar, subirse a un escenario y probar lo que podía hacer. Piensa que este podría ser el rol para el que nació.

Su cabeza se levanta ante el sonido de la grava crujir, y allí está Harry, dando la vuelta por el edificio y deteniéndose al verlo. Louis se alza sobre sus pies pero no se mueve. Harry sólo se inclina contra la pared de ladrillo, luciendo sin aliento, y Louis va a quedarse justo allí y dejarle decidir qué pasa después.

No puede dejar de sonreír, sin embargo, tomándose un momento para verlo apropiadamente. El cabello de Harry está un poco más largo pero igual de rizado, y está usando menos brazaletes en las muñecas. Justo con la cámara cruzada sobre su pecho está llevando un portafolios, de todas las cosas, por lo que Louis lo molestará infinitamente más tarde. Pero eso no importa en el momento, porque lo que sea que haya mantenido a Harry congelado en su lugar se ha quebrado, y está soltando su absurdo portafolios y atravesando el suelo entre ellos con largos pasos, haciendo que Louis lo sostenga contra la pared de ladrillos y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

“Está bien, está bien,” dice Louis distraídamente y en parte para él, deslizando sus manos por la curva de la espalda de Harry. Siente el cálido aliento de Harry en su garganta y sus manos alzarse para enredarse en su cabello, y no puede hacer nada más que levantar el rostro de Harry y besarlo.

Un sonido escapa de él, mitad risa mitad sollozo, y Harry sólo lo traga y hace uno también, acercando más a Louis y metiendo su lengua en su boca con un suave gemido. Louis lo quiere así de cerca por siempre, se resiente con cada molécula de aire que se deslice entre ellos, odia que el universo es más grande que sólo para ellos dos.

Harry se separa y presiona un beso contra el mentón de Louis, y luego deja varios por la línea de su mandíbula. Louis deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y trata de concentrarse. Nunca quiere olvidar cómo se siente esto, este momento ahora mismo.

“Te extrañé,” murmura Harry contra su piel.

“Te amo,” dice Louis, porque puede.

Un temblor recorre el cuerpo de Harry. “También te amo,” dice en voz baja. Muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis y luego continúa. “Déjame llevarte a casa, Lou.”

“Sí,” dice Louis. “Por favor.”

 

 

 

 

 

ZAYN

“Liam,” sisea Zayn en el teléfono. Está en un armario de herramientas de nuevo, el lugar al que juró jamás regresar, pero se supone que no puede hacer llamadas personales durante las clases y estas circunstancias definitivamente caen bajo la línea de extenuantes. Incluso esperar hasta el receso después de dos horas de clase después de leer el texto de Louis habían sido una tortura, así que no hay forma de que espere hasta el final del día. Las necesidades primero. “He intentado hacerlo entrar en razón por meses. ¿Qué le dijiste?”

“No sé,” dice Liam. Puede sentir el encogimiento de hombros a través del teléfono. “Sólo le dije lo mucho que te amo, y lo que siento por nosotros, y de algún modo eso funcionó.”

Zayn se queda en silencio por un momento, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano.

“No tienes idea,” dice finalmente, “de lo bien que serás follado esta noche.”


	21. Veintiuno

LOUIS

A pesar de que Harry se haya escabullido del trabajo unos minutos antes, el subte aún está repleto de personas. Apenas hay espacio suficiente para que ambos se metan en el mismo coche, mucho menos para que se sienten, pero a Louis no podría importarle menos. Dejaría que Harry lo metiese en el canasto de una bicicleta y pedalee hasta casa si eso es lo que debe hacer. Cuando las puertas se cierran, Harry se apoya contra ellas y tira de Louis cerca, dándole más espacio para respirar.

El mentón de Harry se apoya sobre su hombro y su brazo se envuelve alrededor de su cintura, su otra mano estirándose para agarrarse del pasamanos libre. Cuando toman la primera curva, Louis se balancea pero no tropieza, seguro en los brazos de Harry. Se estira para agarrarse del pasamanos de todos modos, sin embargo, deslizando sus dedos sobre los de Harry. Siente la sonrisa de Harry en su hombro, y está silenciosamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Escurridizamente, Harry mete dos dedos en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón de Louis, como si tantease el terreno, volviéndose a incorporar al espacio de Louis y cuánto permiso todavía tiene en él. Louis lleva un dedo a la muñeca de Harry para decir que sí, y siente a Harry exhalar, frotando su nariz contra su cabello. Con eso resuelto, Louis cierra sus ojos con un suspiro, siendo arrullado hasta relajarse por el movimiento del subte y el sonido blanco de las personas a su alrededor y la calidez del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

Una curva particularmente cerrada provoca un chillido en los rieles, y Louis se sacude poniéndose alerta. Puede escuchar a Harry reír por lo asustadizo que es, se hace una nota mental de hacerle pagar por eso más tarde, cuando es distraído por notar un par de ojos sobre ellos. Hay una mujer del otro lado del carro, apoyándose contra las otras puertas. Ella es más grande, probablemente en sus cuarenta, con cabello bien corto y castaño, y Louis no está seguro de cuánto lleva mirándolos.

Él se prepara para enfurecerse, para mirar de una forma asesina que la deje destrozada, cuando ella le sonríe. Luce afectuosa, y nostálgica, y simpática, y repentinamente Louis está casi abrumado por una oleada de vindicación. Maldita sea, los extraños les sonríen en el subte. Son jóvenes y adorables y están enamorados, y ahora que lo piensa, Louis como que quiere gritarlo hasta que todos los que estén al alcance del oído se den cuenta de lo maravillosos que son. Louis nunca ha sido uno de esos que demuestran su amor en público, pero ahora mismo espera que todos los que los miren puedan leerlo en sus rostros. Quiere que asuman. Estarán en lo correcto.

Aprovechando el impulso, da vuelta su cuello y presiona un beso contra la mejilla de Harry.

“¿Y eso por qué?” murmura Harry.

“Porque sí,” dice Louis mientras voltea, y le guiña a la mujer sonriente frente suyo.

Se bajan en la parada de Harry y Harry lleva a Louis de la mano por la estación y a la calle. El sol está cayendo en el cielo, y las luces están comenzando a prenderse en los edificios alrededor suyo, recompensando por las estrellas que estarán ocultas detrás de las nubes y la contaminación de la luz. No es una calle muy bonita, pero es la de Harry, y eso la vuelve la mejor cosa que haya visto jamás, porque nunca pensó que tendría oportunidad de verla.

Harry abre la puerta del edificio y Louis puede sentir la estática eléctrica zumbar en el aire entre ellos, pero están atrapados en el elevador con extraños, así que todo lo que puede hacer es apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y esperar a que el número 5 aparezca en el panel sobre las puertas. Salen al pasillo tan pronto como las puertas se abren, y esto es todo. Sonríe, incapaz de contenerse más y rebota al lado de Harry, feliz de estar sólo con él , de sentir su cuerpo al lado del suyo y saber que es real. Harry está aquí. Es la cosa más feliz en la que puede pensar.

“Advertencia,” dice Harry mientras destraba la puerta. “Mi apartamento no es la gran cosa.”

“Eso es lo que dijiste del último,” le recuerda Louis, “y me gustó.”

Harry frunce extrañamente las cejas de nuevo, y dice, “Este no es como ese.”

La puerta se abre y Louis entra mientras Harry la cierra tras de sí. El apartamento es pequeño y los únicos muebles son un maltratado set de cocina y un colchón en el piso, pero esas son las únicas cosas que tiene en común con el departamento de Manchester. No hay luces en el techo ni bufandas en la ventana, ni el suave sonido de la música o cupcakes en la mesada, y todo alrededor suyo, las sucias paredes están completa, totalmente desnudas. Louis mira alrededor y ve una pila de cajas hechas a un costado, etiquetadas con cosas como “piezas y cosas” y “toques hogareños” en una letra que debe pertenecer a la madre o hermana de Harry. No han sido vaciadas.

La que está arriba de todo está abierta, como si en algún punto Harry hubiese querido sacar las cosas pero se rindió. Louis puede ver fotografías y pinturas y discos de vinilo asomándose, cosas que reconoce de las paredes de Harry. La foto de los cuatro en la feria está arriba de todo.

Louis mira a Harry, quien lo observaba mirar a las cajas y las paredes vacías, y no sabe qué decir. Se siente sobrio de repente, alejado un poco del aturdimiento de estar con Harry de nuevo, ahora que confronta la tormenta de daños.

Harry sólo se encoge de hombros, alejándose el pelo de los ojos. “Sólo no se sintió correcto,” le dice a Louis. “Poner todas las cosas de nuevo. Se hubiera sentido como una mentira pretender que este lugar es mi hogar.”

“Haz,” dice Louis, y la emoción de su propia voz lo toma por sorpresa. Envuelve gentilmente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar la frente de Harry cuando inclina su cabeza. Harry desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y le deja acunar su cabeza contra el costado de su cuello, sus manos enterradas en su pelo.

Ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que conoció a Harry, y en ese momento, sosteniendo a Harry en el umbral de un departamento en Londres que apenas parece habitado, cada uno de esos días le vienen a la mente.

“Lo siento,” dice Louis de nuevo, pero esta vez no es el único, esta vez Harry lo dice al mismo tiempo. Louis suelta una risa llorosa ante eso, sintiendo a Harry hacer lo mismo contra su cuello.

“Sabes, no es siempre sobre ti,” se burla Harry. “Mi trabajo no es exactamente lo que creí que sería, y extraño a mi familia y a los chicos, y a veces— no lo sé, es fácil sentirse perdido aquí a veces. Hay muchas razones por las que no se siente como mi hogar.” Frota los omóplatos de Louis gentilemente. “Pero sí, tú fuiste la principal. Eso no hace que sea tu culpa, sin embargo.”

El agarre de Louis se afloja un poco, dejando que sus manos se deslicen hasta los hombros de Harry, y Harry alza la cabeza y besa a Louis de nuevo. Comienza como una sonrisa y luego se transforma en algo más profundo, la lengua de Harry barriendo dentro de la boca de Louis. Se siente nuevo y dolorosamente familiar a la vez, la forma en que el tiempo ha pasado y tan poco ha cambiado.

Excepto que las cosas han cambiado, Louis quiere que cambien, y rompe el beso, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry. “Se siente como mi culpa,” dice en voz baja, sintiéndose pequeño.

“Hey,” dice Harry, acomodando una mano en la nuca de Louis y haciendo que lo mire propiamente. “Había cosas que yo pude haber hecho, ¿okay? También soy una especie de adulto, no tienes que culparte de todo. No me estaba disculpando sólo por diversión.” Masajea suavemente el cuero cabelludo de Louis con sus cortas uñas. “Podemos hablarlo, si eso quieres.”

“¿Quieres eso ahora?” dice Louis. Siente que es importante preguntar esto. Siente que es importante hablar sobre cada parte, porque pasaron tanto tiempo no haciéndolo, y no dejará que pase de nuevo. Aún es un esfuerzo para él, ni siquiera cerca de su segunda naturaleza, pero no es tan difícil como creyó que sería. Baja una mano para alejar una mano de Harry de su cadera y entrelazar sus dedos. “¿Quieres hablar? ¿De todo? Podemos hacerlo.”

Harry piensa por un momento, sus ojos cálidos. “Quiero hablar de todo eso,” le dice. “Quiero hablar de todo. Pero ahora mismo, realmente no quiero dejar de besarte, si eso está bien.” Se inclina de nuevo, presionando sus frentes juntas, y Louis siente la mano libre de Harry deslizarse hasta su cadera, justo sobre la pretina de sus pantalones. “¿Puedes prometerme de que aún estarás aquí? ¿Después?”

“Lo prometo,” dice Louis sin dudar. “Lo que sea. Lo prometo.”

“Gracias a Dios,” dice Harry, y luego está tirando a Louis de la pretina hacia el colchón. Les toma tres pasos llegar allí, y luego Harry se está quitando los zapatos antes de dejarse caer y tirar a Louis sobre él.

“Un nuevo trabajo fresa y ni siquiera te compraste una cama,” se burla Louis antes de que Harry lo silencie con su boca y una nalgada que hace a Louis retorcerse felizmente contra él.

“Aún mejor que ese gato voyeurista,” murmura Harry contra la boca de Louis entre besos, ya metiendo sus manos bajo el suéter de Louis.

“Sabes,” dice Louis, su voz amortiguada mientras se sienta para que Harry le saque el suéter y la remera debajo por la cabeza, “Duchess sólo tiene cosas adorables para decir de ti.”

Harry de hecho se ilumina un poco ante eso, el completo idiota. “¿En serio?” sonríe mientras Louis le saca el blazer por los hombros.

“No luzcas tan complacido al respecto,” dice Louis, inclinándose para terminar de quitarle la chaqueta a Harry. “Ella sabe que sólo eres un pusilánime.” Harry ríe y también se quita la remera, y Louis apenas le da tiempo para sacársela por completo antes de buscar su boca de nuevo. No puede creer que pasó tiempo sin besar a Harry, no puede creer que sobrevivió a veinticinco años de su vida sin ellos y que casi se dejó seguir sin ellos una vez que los tuvo. No puede creer que casi se perdió de esto por el resto de su vida.

Harry parece haber extrañado esto tanto como Louis, juzgando por el modo en que gime cuando Louis presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo y no pierde ningún tiempo en poner sus manos sobre su trasero. Están recuperando el tiempo perdido, moviéndose rápido y urgente, intentando tocar todo a la vez. Louis rompe el beso para presionar sus labios contra el costado de su mandíbula, mordiendo la oreja de Harry, y el sonido de la risa suave de Harry lo es todo.

“Levanta el brazo,” dice, tocando el brazo izquierdo de Harry. Quiere encontrar ese viejo y familiar espacio en el interior de su bicep y marcarlo de nuevo, como no ha hecho desde aquella mañana en primavera en el viejo apartamento de Harry. Quiere hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

Excepto que Harry se queda quieto ante sus palabras, y cuando Louis alza la mirada, ya no está sonriendo. Sólo está mirando a Louis, y Louis está perturbado por lo que ve allí, el miedo en sus ojos.

“Está bien,” dice Louis instintivamente. Besa su hombro. “Está bien.”

Y ahí es cuando Harry cierra los ojos y alza el brazo, y entonces Louis lo ve.

Justo allí, en el pequeño espacio secreto donde solía dejar la forma de su boca en la piel de Harry, está una estrella en tinta negra. No es fresca, nota Louis. No hay enrojecimiento alrededor, ni bordes levantados, sólo piel suave y cinco puntas y líneas destacándose contra la piel pálida de Harry.

Louis absolutamente no puede moverse.

“Lo hice tres semanas después de que me fui,” dice Harry, y Louis está tan alarmado por el sonido de su voz que casi se da su cabeza contra la de Harry cuando la levanta.

“Es,” dice Louis, pero su voz no sale bien y tiene que tragar e intentar de nuevo, “es—”

“Sí,” dice Harry. Sus ojos están abiertos ahora, y está mirando a Louis como si estuviera intentando ser muy cuidadoso con cómo responde la pregunta. “Yo, um. Como que decidí que incluso si todo había terminado y no te volvería a ver, quería mantener esa parte de mi vida conmigo. Como, permanentemente.”

Presiona sus labios juntos y espera a que Louis responde, y oh, si Louis aún tiene algunas dudas sobre qué quiere decir Harry exactamente cuando dice que lo ama, esta es la parte donde desaparecen. Esta no es una foto o una nota o un fragmento de algo novelesco y bonito. No es algo que puede colgar en su pared o poner en su estante. Es algo que está con él todo el tiempo. Es algo que vive con él, que sigue viviendo con él.

“¿Te gusta?” pregunta Harry en voz baja, luciendo increíblemente joven por un momento.

Harry quiere esto tanto como él, se da cuenta Louis, de la misma desesperada, constante, completa forma. En el segundo entre llegar a esa conclusión y chocar su boca contra la de Harry de nuevo, Louis piensa que nunca ha amado tanto algo en su vida.

Empujando los hombros de Harry contra el colchón, Louis deja su boca y se pone a trabajar, mordiendo el tatuaje. Harry gruñe, empujando sus caderas contra Louis donde está a horcajadas suyo, y Dios, Louis había olvidado lo sensible que es. Piensa sobre intentar mantenerlo callado, metiéndole sus dedos en la boca para que tenga algo más que hacer, pero decide que quiere oírlo. Quiere oír lo ruidoso que puede ponerse Harry para él con nada más que esto.

Succiona fuerte la marca que ya se está formando en la estrella, una mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Harry para sentir cómo se expande con cada pesada respiración. Pasa su lengua sobre la piel roja, sintiendo lo cálida que es, y luego mordisquea suavemente, intentando quedarse dentro de los márgenes de la estrella.

“Lou,” jadea Harry, y Louis muerde de nuevo. “Mierda, Lou,” casi grita Harry, sus caderas alzándose de nuevo. Louis puede sentir su dura línea a través de sus pantalones y no puede evitar frotar sus caderas contra ella, siseando a través de sus dientes. Cuando se aleja del brazo de Harry, la estrella está lívida, con una marca prometedora ya formándose. Se inclina para lamerla un par de veces más antes de chuparla largamente por una última vez que hace que Harry suelte un quejido y haga puños con la sábana. Louis se da cuenta que aún está frotándose contra él, no puede evitarlo, y si las circunstancias fuesen distintas querría comprobar si puede hacer a Harry venirse sólo con eso. Tiene otros planes para esta noche, sin embargo.

Se separa, finalmente, sentándose derecho y sólo pasando el pulgar sobre la marca. “Lo tomo como un sí entonces,” dice Harry, una vez que recupera el aliento.

Hay humor en sus ojos, pero Louis no le sigue el juego. Sólo se inclina y captura la boca de Harry en un beso cuidadoso. Es dulce, y delicado, y Louis no lo profundiza hasta que siente las pestañas de Harry rozar sus pómulos. Luego es lento, y meticuloso, y cuando Louis vuelve a sentarse Harry lo está mirando con ojos como estrellas. “Te amo,” dice Louis. “Tanto.”

Harry lleva una mano al rostro de Louis, pasando su pulgar por su pómulo. “También te amo,” dice, su voz profunda y sólo un poquito rota. Louis voltea su cabeza contra el toque, mordiendo suavemente su monte de Venus, y luego comienza a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

“Haz lugar,” dice, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Harry. Arrastra sus uñas por el escaso cabello que baja desde el ombligo de Harry antes de comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón. “¿Qué, ahora usas calzones, Styles?” dice cuando llega a los boxers debajo.

“Sí, soy un vendido,” sonríe Harry, alzando sus caderas para que Louis pueda sacárselos. Unos tirones y desenredos más tarde, Harry está finalmente desnudo. Louis piensa brevemente en robar un banco para poder pagarle a Harry sólo por vagar por su apartamento desnudo de forma permanente, pero luego recuerda el tema más importante, el cual es la polla de Harry dura y sonrosada y esperando por él.

“Mmm, te extrañé,” dice Louis, y Harry aún está riendo cuando inclina su cabeza para lamerlo. Lo ha hecho, es lo gracioso, ha extrañado su cuerpo que conoce tan bien. Es bueno en esto, sabe que es bueno en esto, y algunas veces hacer que Harry llegue al orgasmo se sintió como una obra de arte.

Así que sabe que a Harry le gusta que le presten atención a la cabeza, le gusta cuando Louis lo acaricia mientras le da una mamada. Piensa que quizá a Harry le guste la forma en que lucen sus manos envolviendo su pene. Lo que sea que sea, se mantiene, porque no mucho después a Harry comienza a costarle controlarse y no embestir su boca.

Las mamadas nunca han sido la cosa favorita de Louis, honestamente, pero le gusta hacer esto para Harry. Le gusta lo mucho que lo destruye, cómo Harry parece sorprendido cada vez. Le gusta lo mucho que Harry intenta controlarse, porque sabe que a Louis no le gusta que le follen la boca. Le gusta su sabor, y el modo en que Harry lo besará frenéticamente cuando termine. Su tamaño puede hacer que la mandíbula de Louis duela un poco después de un rato, pero vale la pena por el modo en que se pone más y más duro en su boca. Vale la pena por los sonidos que hace.

Está siendo atípicamente silencioso esta vez, de hecho, y Louis casi se saca todo de la boca y alza sus ojos para verlo. Lo que ve lo hace gemir alrededor de su polla, presionando sus caderas contra la cama.

Harry tiene un brazo —su brazo izquierdo— doblado y agarrado al final del colchón. Su cabeza está sobre una almohada y ladeada a la izquierda, y tiene su cuello doblado para hacer llegar sus dientes a la carne de su brazo, mordiendo el chupón que dejó Louis allí, el que está rellenando el tatuaje que se hizo para él. Louis no puede saber si lo hace para mantenerse bajo control o si lo está excitando más, si la presión en el punto sensible se suma a lo que sea que la boca y manos de Louis le estén haciendo sentir. Mantiene sus ojos en Harry mientras va más profundo, y observa a Harry morder con más fuerza, la piel bajo sus dientes palideciendo. Louis siente su propio pene dar una sacudida dentro de sus pantalones ante la vista, ante todas las formas distintas en que Harry es suyo en este momento.

Louis todavía no quiere que pare, no ha tenido suficiente de Harry luciendo así, así que se toma su tiempo con él, lleva a Harry al borde una y otra vez sin hacer que llegue allí. El pecho de Harry está cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor, y Louis lo ve tensarse mientras trabaja en él, ve los músculos temblar y contraerse. Es hermoso así. Siempre ha sido hermoso, pero en el contexto de esto, en el conocimiento de que este es el cuerpo de alguien a quien ama, de alguien que lo ama, lo hace tan increíble. Louis nunca ha pensado sobre sí mismo como particularmente suertudo, pero hoy eso está cambiando lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un traumatismo cervical.

Va profundo con Harry de nuevo, viviendo por el modo en que la boca de Harry se abre y su labio inferior se arrastra contra el tatuaje. Harry está tan, tan cerca, Louis puede saborearlo en su boca, y esta vez decide permitírselo. Intensifica un poco el ritmo, y siente una de las manos de Harry en su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Louis. Espera estímulo, pero en su lugar Harry tira, alejándolo.

“Yo—” comienza Harry, y luego baja la mirada y ve a Louis devolviéndosela y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Cierra sus ojos como si tuviese dolor, y Louis se da cuenta que está intentando no venirse sólo con la vista de Louis entre sus piernas.

“Puedes venirte, Haz,” dice gentilmente, y ni siquiera está tocándolo pero el sonido de su voz arruinada casi hace que Harry llegue al orgasmo de nuevo y Dios, eso es jodidamente increíble. “Quiero que lo hagas.”

“No aún,” suelta Harry, su voz rota, y tiene que dar unas enormes, temblorosas respiraciones antes de poder calmarse lo suficiente para soportar abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se acomoda y vuelve a mirar a Louis. “Quiero— mierda, Lou, por favor, quiero—”

“¿Qué, amor?” pregunta Louis, apoyándose sobre sus manos.

Harry tira de Louis y lo besa, saboreándose a sí mismo en su lengua, y luego lleva su boca al cuello de Louis. “La primera vez que me hagas correrme otra vez,” dice, pasando sus dientes por la garganta de Louis mientras va a su barbilla, “quiero que sea mientras estoy dentro tuyo.”

Y Louis quería hacer que Harry se venga, pero sí, okay, eso suena mejor. “Sí, Haz,” dice, de repente increíblemente consciente de lo restrictivos que son sus pantalones. “Quiero eso, lo quiero.”

Cambiando su peso, Harry agarra a Louis de la cintura y los voltea. Louis nunca ha superado del todo la inicial sorpresa, el shock por la forma en que Harry pasa de ser un poco más alto que él a repentinamente rodearlo de forma completa cuando están así de cerca. Es una compensación, supone, por el modo en que Harry está peleando con la hebilla de su cinturón y cantando “fuera, fuera, fuera” como un niño.

“Por amor de Dios,” dice Louis, medio riendo. “Tú saca los zapatos y yo el resto, ¿sí?” Harry obedece, quitándole los zapatos y arrojándolos agresivamente contra una esquina mientras Louis primero se deshace de su pantalón y luego de su ropa interior. Su pene se libera, grueso y lleno, y Harry envuelve una mano alrededor enseguida. Louis suelta un feliz suspiro curva-dedos por ser finalmente tocado, y Harry luce igual de complacido.

Asume que Harry va a ir hacia abajo con él por un rato, considerando que eso ha sido siempre lo estándar con Harry, especialmente cuando está abriendo a Louis, pero en su lugar sólo mira a Louis por un momento mientras lo acaricia. Finalmente, abre la boca. “Lou—” dice, dudoso. “¿Y si— hay algo nuevo que quiero probar, ¿sí?”

“Sí, Haz, ¿qué?” dice Louis, frotándose contra el puño de Harry, desesperado por más.

“Quiero darte un beso negro,” dice Harry, sonrojándose un poco pero sin arrepentirse.

Louis está sorprendido, incluso más sorprendido por el modo en que su polla pulsa en la mano de Harry ante el pensamiento. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero ahora que la idea está plantada la quiere. Realmente la quiere. “Sí, sí, mierda,” dice, y la expresión de Harry cambia de nerviosa a casi feroz, y sube por el cuerpo de Louis para morder sus labios.

“Déjame hacer esto por ti, Dios, lo quiero tanto, desde que me lo hiciste—” Louis recuerda, recuerda bragas blancas y cómo Harry se desplomó completamente, y lo íntimo que se sintió incluso en ese momento. “Déjame,” dice Harry de nuevo, y Louis está asintiendo y asintiendo y volteando mientras Harry desliza una almohada bajo sus caderas.

Siempre siente ese momento de vulnerabilidad cuando está en esa posición, ese momento de sobre-exponerse cuando no hay nada excepto cama enfrente suyo y no puede ver lo que su compañero de cama está haciendo. Está intensificado ahora en anticipación de algo nuevo, no para él pero para ellos, la primera vez que lo han hecho. No sólo está intensificado, sin embargo, mientras las manos de Harry recorren la espalda de Louis y masajean los nudos allí. Es sólo mejor, Dios, es más excitante, porque es Harry, porque Louis está eligiendo, porque es vulnerable y está escogiendo que pase. Ya se está mojando contra la almohada sólo por las manos de Harry en su trasero.

Luego la lengua de Harry hace el primer contacto, y la espalda de Louis se arquea sobre la cama.

Dios, no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, pero es la primera vez en un tiempo, y se había olvidado de lo diferente que es de los dedos, cómo es más suave pero de alguna forma más insistente, más abrumador incluso antes de que esté dentro. Harry sólo está dándole largos, planos lametones, y Louis no puede evitar empujar contra ellos, necesitando más.

“Hazza,” se queja. “No te burles, Dios,” y casi inmediatamente se arrepiente cuando lo que era suave se vuelve duro y urgente, lamiéndolo hasta abrirlo y dejándolo como un nervio en carne viva. Es como si su cuerpo ya no existiera excepto por donde Harry lo está tocando, como si ninguna otra sensación pudiese interrumpir la niebla y estática que llena su mente cuando Harry mete su lengua dentro suyo.

Cuando hizo esto por Harry, era por querer hacerle sentir algo que no había sentido antes, pero esta vez se siente como algo distinto. Es en el modo en que la mano libre de Harry sigue dibujando círculos en su cadera, el modo en que parece tan enfocado en lo que Louis está sintiendo. Harry siempre ha sido generoso en la cama, pero Louis nunca lo ha sentido así antes, como si Harry viviera y muriera por lo mucho que se excite Louis.

Sabe que está haciendo ruido, no podría mantener todo esto dentro suyo, pero no podría describirlo si intentara. No hay nada excepto el sentimiento de estar expuesto, de ser partido, y está ciegamente agradecido cuando Harry mete un dedo dentro suyo, porque al menos le da algo en lo que enfocarse. En algún punto debe haber dejado de apoyarse sobre sus codos, porque ahora está yaciendo plano sobre la cama, mordiendo las sábanas de Harry con su trasero todavía aflorando sobre la almohada. Está tan jodidamente duro, tan increíblemente duro, y la almohada le da cierta clase de contacto pero casi nada de fricción cuando intenta frotarse contra ella, dividido entre necesitar presión contra su pene y querer seguir empujando contra Harry.

Debe mostrarse que está llegando, porque lentamente la sensación comienza a desvanecerse, y Harry está depositando besos por sus muslos temblorosos y por su espalda, murmurando cosas calmantes que por todo lo que Louis sabe pueden ser respuestas a cosas que él dijo. “¿Me quieres ahora, amor?” entiende Louis mientras Harry lo besa entre los omóplatos. “¿Estás listo?”

“Sí, Dios, por favor,” dice, y cuando Harry saca su dedo Louis voltea, arreglándoselas para mantener la almohada debajo suyo. Harry se ha levantado y está revisando una mochila cerca de su cama, sacando lubricante y un condón.

“Siempre mantienes esos a mano, ¿eh?” dice Louis, alzando una ceja y esperando que Harry escuche la pregunta detrás.

“No estés celoso,” sonríe Harry a sabiendas. “No lo he usado con nadie más que conmigo mismo, y eres mucho más bonito que mi mano derecha.”

Louis devuelve la sonrisa, abriendo sus piernas mientras Harry humedece dos dedos. Entran fácil después de todo, y Louis ya está teniendo esa cálida sensación de bien follado. Esta va a ser una gran noche.

“Hazza,” dice, un pensamiento llegándole. Harry se detiene y alza la mirada, pero Louis hace un débil gesto. “Dios, no, sigue. Pero yo— yo no he dormido con nadie más. Después de ti, quiero decir.”

Harry lo mira como si estuviera inseguro de adónde va esto. “¿Okay? Yo tampoco, quiero decir, así que supongo que eso es bueno.”

“Así que no necesitamos,” Louis se corta, haciendo un gesto hacia el condón. “Quiero decir, a menos que lo quieras.” Su voz se quiebra un poco al final mientras Harry mete un tercer dedo.

“No, no lo quiero,” dice cuidadosamente. “¿Mientras tú estés seguro?” Estira sus dedos dentro de Louis, abriéndolo incluso más, y Louis suelta un hipido de placer cuando se deslizan por su próstata.

“Estoy seguro,” dice. “Estoy seguro, Harry, y si está bien para ti me encantaría que me folles ahora.”

“Un placer,” dice Harry, inclinándose para morder suavemente el hombro de Louis antes de aceitarse. Louis lo observa, e intenta procesar el pensamiento de que está por tener a Harry dentro suyo de nuevo. Se siente como si nada podría prepararlo para esto, pero nunca ha estado tan listo para otra cosa en su vida.

“Ve despacio, ¿sí?” dice Louis, envolviendo sus piernas flojamente alrededor de Harry. “Ha pasado un tiempo.” Harry asiente, acariciando la rodilla de Louis antes de comenzar a entrar.

Louis ya está sensible, y sisea ante el estirón mientras la cabeza entra. “¿Estás bien?” pregunta Harry, congelándose, y Louis asiente con los ojos cerrados.

“Bien, sólo— es mucho,” dice, y no sólo por la forma en que Harry se siente dentro suyo. Es por todo, la repentina vuelta de Harry a su vida después de no tener nada de él, el modo en que siente que está teniendo una sobredosis de todo lo bueno que es posible sentir.

Harry estira una mano y toma una de Louis, llevándosela a la boca para besar el centro de su palma. “Podemos parar si quieres,” dice, y Louis tiene que abrir los ojos para ver la expresión de su rostro, que es genuina preocupación.

“No,” dice Louis. “No, quiero esto.” Empuja a Harry con los pies donde están enganchados en su espalda, llevándolo más adentro. “Te quiero. Sólo— despacio, Haz, ¿sí?”

“Sí,” dice Harry temblorosamente. Se inclina para besar la clavícula de Louis. “Te tengo,” dice, llevando una mano a acariciar su pene, que se había suavizado un poco con esto. El toque de Harry, sin embargo, lo tiene pesado y lleno de nuevo en cuestión de minutos. Pronto está jadeando por la forma en que Harry los está meciendo juntos, empujando dentro de a poco mientras chupa el cuello de Louis.

Finalmente, finalmente, después de lo que se siente como una eternidad, Harry está adentro, cualquier dolor un recuerdo que parece distante. Louis está listo, quiere más, así que arrastra suavemente sus uñas contra la espalda de Harry. “Puedes follarme apropiadamente ahora,” dice débilmente. “Si eso quieres. Sin apuro.”

Harry se separa un poco, apoyando su peso sobre su mano libre, y lo mira. Ha sido un esfuerzo para él contenerse, Louis puede verlo en el sudor que cubre su pecho y el ligero temblor de sus brazos. “¿Sin apuro?” dice, y aparentemente está dispuesto a esperar más con tal de molestar a Louis, fingiendo seriedad como si no se diese cuenta de que Louis está mojado contra su palma mientras acaricia distraídamente su polla.

“A tu tiempo,” repone Louis, actuando como si su voz no se quebrara a la mitad. Harry sonríe, y Louis piensa por un momento que tendrá que obligarlo, pero en su lugar saca una mano del pene de Louis —el bastardo— y la mueve hacia el pezón izquierdo de Louis, pellizcándolo fuerte mientras se inclina para morder el otro.

Louis suelta un puto chillido ante eso, que no es particularmente masculino pero no tiene las suficientes neuronas para que le importe ahora cuando está ese calor en su columna. Se returce contra el pene de Harry, intentando que entre más, pero no hay nada más que entrar, sólo una gruesa presión dentro suyo que lo vuelve loco porque no se mueve.

Harry aún tiene la boca en su pezón, así que Louis agarra un puñado de su cabello y tira duramente de él. Es momentáneamente distraído por cómo se dilatan las pupilas de Harry, la resbalosa roja abertura de su boca, la curva de su cuello donde Louis tira de él, pero hay cosas más urgentes.

“Fóllame,” dice Louis, inclinándose para succionar el labio inferior de Harry, porque, okay, realmente lo distrae. Lo muerde, haciendo que Harry gima, y lo suelta. “Ahora. Por favor.”

Harry asiente, su boca aún abierta y obscena, y Louis planeaba soltar su cabello, pero cuando Harry se desliza casi completamente fuera y luego embiste de nuevo dentro suyo, Louis necesita algo a lo que aferrarse mientras su cabeza se va hacia atrás y ve estrellas.

“Oh, Dios,” gime Louis, y Harry se deja caer sobre sus antebrazos para lamer el sudor en el hueco de su garganta. Sigue follando a Louis, tomando un ritmo que no es rápido pero sí duro y profundo, cada embestida logrando que las caderas de Louis se levanten un poco de la almohada y arrancando quejidos de su garganta. Dios, a veces Louis creyó que había estado exagerando lo buenos que eran juntos, había estado recordando mal todo, pero no, funcionan así de jodidamente bien. Son el uno para el otro.

El modo en que Harry está moviéndose es firme e intenso y tiene a Louis ligeramente inseguro de si está respirando o no. Harry continúa, y eventualmente cambia apenas el ángulo y hay fuegos artificiales estallando en la base de la columna de Louis. “Ahí, Hazza, mierda,” suelta, tensándose alrededor suyo, y de repente Harry va al doble de velocidad, dando contra ese punto cada vez.

El cerebro de Louis entra en cortocircuito, tirando tan fuerte del pelo de Harry como para hacerle doler. Está balbuceando cosas sin sentido de nuevo, lo sabe, pero esta vez registra algunas palabras. Una de las que se desliza fuera es mío, y la cabeza de Harry se alza de repente ante ella, su ritmo flaqueando por un momento antes de volver a recuperarlo.

“Mío,” dice Louis de nuevo, destrozado por el modo en que los hombros de Harry tiemblan. “Eres mío,” dice, su voz sólo rompiéndose un poco, y Harry se inclina para apoyar su frente contra la suya. Lo es, lo es, este imposiblemente bello ser humano le pertenece a Louis, y Louis nunca jamás va a fallar en apreciarlo.

“Estoy cerca, Lou,” jadea contra su boca, sus ojos cerrados. Louis no puede evitar levantar la mandíbula y capturar su boca en un beso que es sorprendentemente gentil, dada la forma en que Harry sigue embistiéndolo, pero se siente bien, se siente como que cada parte de su ser quiere cuidar de Harry, mantenerlo a salvo.

Harry gruñe en medio del beso, y luego desliza un brazo bajo la cintura de Louis y los hace rodar al costado, subiendo una pierna de Louis alrededor de su cintura y manteniéndolo imposiblemente cerca, pecho contra pecho. El ángulo es diferente pero aún bueno, no tan profundo pero arrastrándose insistentemente dentro de Louis de forma que hace zumbar su columna mientras Harry se mece contra él.

“Me voy a venir,” jadea Harry, y luego saca su mano de la pierna de Louis para deslizarla entre sus cuerpos, encontrando el pene de Louis y tirando fuertemente. Está tan cerca suyo que Louis puede sentir su aliento contra su rostro cuando habla. “Necesito— conmigo, Louis, estoy tan cerca y necesito hacerlo—” se queda callado, su pecho agitado y sus ojos mirando los de Louis de forma desesperada. Louis asiente, y no está tan lejos de todos modos.

Louis quiere consolar a Harry, decirle que quiere venirse, que lo ha querido hacer correrse desde que entró al estudio de fotografía y que quiere correrse con él, pero cuando abre la boca lo que sale en su lugar es, “Te amo.”

Los ojos de Harry se abren ante eso, increíblemente verdes desde esta cercanía. “Dilo de nuevo,” dice débilmente.

“Te amo,” repite Louis, aflojando su agarre aún fuerte en el cabello de Harry y acariciándolo distraídamente. Está asombrado de que tenga que decirlo siquiera, siente que está irradiando de sus ojos, como que florece de su piel, como que el hecho de que ama a Harry puede ser visto desde el espacio.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Harry suelta un sonido frágil, su ritmo fallando de nuevo. Su mano aún está seguro sobre la polla de Louis, sin embargo, y Louis puede sentir chispas detrás de sus ojos.

Louis presiona besos contra su mandíbula, sus pómulos, sus párpados. “Te amo,” dice de nuevo, y no cree estar llorando pero tiene un nudo en la garganta.

Harry tiembla y gime una última vez, y Louis lo siente venir caliente y pulsante dentro suyo, y darse cuenta que escuchar las palabras te amo de su boca hizo que Harry se corriese lleva a Louis al borde, temblando mientras sucede con sus manos en el rostro de Harry. Harry colapsa a su lado, su brazo acomodándose debajo de la cintura de Louis para sostenerlo lo más cerca posible, y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es ahogar un grito en el hombro de Harry y esperar la réplica.

Mientras se desvanece, Louis se da cuenta que todavía está hablando, murmurando “Te amo, te amo, eres mío y te amo,” contra el cabello sudado de Harry, “te amo, nunca voy a dejarte, te amo,” desesperado por poner sus manos por todas partes y probárselo a Harry.

“Lou,” gime Harry, y su cuerpo se congela de nuevo en los brazos de Louis.

“Me tienes, me tienes,” dice Louis, acomodándose bajo el mentón de Harry y manteniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

“También te amo,” dice Harry con la voz arruinada, y Louis nunca le ha creído tanto a alguien en su vida.

Se quedan así por lo que se siente una eternidad, completamente usados e incapaces de moverse. Louis puede sentir a Harry temblar en pequeños estallidos erráticos, y no sabe si está llorando o si aún lo está sintiendo, o ambos. Acaricia la espalda de Harry de arriba abajo, deja que el sudor se acumule en sus manos, y el único pensamiento que tiene sentido en su mente es la cosa que ha dicho miles de veces hoy, la cosa que ha estado pensando y no ha dicho en un año.

Después de unos pocos minutos de toques suaves y palabras aún más suaves, Louis se desenreda y camina con piernas temblorosas hasta el baño para agarrar un trapo húmedo. Cuando regresa, limpia a Harry primero, delicadamente pasándoselo sobre la sonrosada frente y cuello antes de hacerse cargo de sí mismo. Para cuando termina apenas puede moverse, y Harry está yaciendo sobre las sábanas destrozadas, sus ojos siguiéndolo.

Louis tira el trapo en la dirección en que Harry arrojó sus zapatos y se acurruca a su lado, acomodando las mantas sobre ambos y haciéndose lugar contra el pecho de Harry. Está exhausto, y no sólo por el sexo. Louis Tomlinson ha tenido un gran día.

Siente uno de los brazos de Harry envolverlo por la cintura, y se obliga a no relajarse inmediatamente y dormirse aún. Su cabeza es un desastre nebuloso post-sexo, pero aún tiene una cosa que decir.

“Harry,” dice. “No te duermas aún.”

“¿Mmm?” resopla Harry.

“Sólo una cosa más,” le dice Louis. “Cuando despertemos, vamos a hablar. ¿Okay?”

“Okay,” concuerda Harry somnolientamente.

“Lo digo en serio,” dice Louis, hincando un dedo en las costillas de Harry. “Vamos a hablar sobre esto, y no te atrevas a abandonar la cama hasta que lo hayamos hecho.”

“Okay, okay,” dice Harry, se escucha una risa en su voz.

“Okay,” concluye Louis, satisfecho. Y entonces, porque puede y porque no es algo que siente sólo cuando tiene sexo y necesita que Harry lo sepa, agrega, “Te amo. De nuevo.”

Harry voltea un poco, mirando a Louis e inclinando su rostro para chocar sus narices. “Bueno,” dice, evitando un bostezo. “También te amo. Lo hice antes, y lo hago ahora, y lo haré cuando despertemos. Y probablemente mientras estemos dormidos. Así que.”

“Lo acepto,” dice Louis, y le da a Harry un beso de buenas noches.

****************

Por unos pocos, desorientantes momentos antes de despertar, Louis piensa que está en enero de nuevo, la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Harry en Manchester, el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo y sus dedos rozando el suelo de donde su brazo colgaba del colchón. No es sorprendente. Ha tenido este sueño antes, ha vuelto al lugar en su cabeza más veces de las que puede contar. Despertará pronto y todo estará terminado de vuelta, volverá a extrañar a Harry.

Luego siente a Harry acariciar su cabello, y los recuerdos de las últimas doce horas de su vida llegan de repente. Abre sus ojos, y está oscuro afuera a diferencia de la suave luz de su recuerdo, y cuando se da vuelta Harry está allí, real y cálido y mirándolo afectuosamente.

“Eres tú,” dice Louis adormilado, parpadeando hasta despertar y frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Harry.

“Hey, amor,” dice Harry, hablando suavemente mientras acepta el beso al costado de su mandíbula. “Sé que se supone que no debo abandonar la cama, pero he estado esperando por media hora que despiertes y en serio tengo que ir al baño.”

Louis ríe somnoliento, frotando su nariz contra su hombro. “Qué romántico.”

“Eso intento,” dice Harry. Pellizca la cadera de Louis y rueda fuera de la cama para dirigirse al baño, desnudo como el día que nació.

Louis yace allí, mirando las cajas sin vaciar y las paredes desnudas, y nunca se ha sentido tan feliz en su estúpida vida. Deja que el día anterior se reproduzca en su cerebro medio dormido. Podría haber salido mal de tantas formas, pero salió así. Por una vez, cuando realmente importaba, las cosas salieron bien.

Después de un momento, exclama, “¿Qué hora es, Hazza?”

“Como las diez y media de la noche,” dice Harry. “Nos desmayamos. Voy a bañarme, ¿quieres unirte?”

“Ya voy,” dice Louis. Se estira antes de rodar fuera de la cama y sigue a Harry al baño.

Se cepillan los dientes para deshacerse del mal aliento, chocando sus hombros y peleando por lugar en el espejo, y luego se besan en la increíblemente pequeña ducha de Harry, con manos resbaladizas mientras redescubren marcas que se dejaron anteriormente. Louis se exalta por el sentimiento de no agonizar ante las cosas antes de hacerlas, de no decidir cada treinta segundos. Cuando quiere apoyar su cabeza contra la húmeda piel entre los omóplatos de Harry, lo hace. Cuando quiere hacer un rollo con su toalla y darle con ella al trasero de Harry, lo hace, porque puede que esté cambiado, pero no ha cambiado tanto.

“Atrevido,” dice Harry, frotándose donde la toalla le pegó. “Tengo hambre, ¿quieres comida?” El estómago de Louis ruge en respuesta.

Harry revisa su ropa y le da a Louis un par de shorts de fútbol y una remera de algodón gastada, categóricamente negándose a darle ropa interior. Louis comienza a hacerle cosquillas como castigo, y luego Harry lo agarra de las muñecas y terminan besándose por veinte minutos sobre la pila de ropa limpia. Finalmente deja a Harry, y van a la cocina —o lo que se supone que es la cocina— a mirar el refrigerador.

“¿Por qué no tienes comida?” pregunta Louis, incrédulo. “¿De qué vives?”

“Supongo que no he cocinado mucho,” dice Harry, rascándose la cabeza. “No he tenido tiempo. Estuve ordenando mucho.” Estira una mano hacia el estante inferior y saca una caja de cartón. “¿Pizza fría?” ofrece con una sonrisa.

Así que ese es su desayuno a la medianoche, pizza fría salida de la caja con sus pies desnudos enredados bajo la mesa. Mastican en silencio, Harry ocasionalmente robando los bordes de Louis para comerlos. Louis lo mira, sin remera y con un poco de salsa en el mentón, y piensa, a salvo.

Se aclara la garganta de forma un poco torpe, y Harry alza la mirada. “Así que,” dice Louis, pateando suavemente los talones de Harry. “Deberíamos hablar, ¿sí?”

Harry traga y asiente, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. “Sí, creo— creo que eso sería bueno,” dice. “Quiero decir, tengo preguntas, pero—”

“Eso está bien, deberías tenerlas, yo—”

“No, pero, sólo quiero decir,” Harry hace una pausa, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. “Quiero estar contigo. Eso no va a cambiar, no importa lo que digas. Tengo preguntas porque, porque quiero que descubramos cómo estar juntos como corresponde ésta vez. Así que, supongo, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea.”

Louis estira su mano por la mesa y toma la de Harry, porque ¿qué más puede hacer? “Okay,” dice. “Gracias. Y sólo para que quede claro, también quiero estar contigo. Estoy seguro de haber dicho algo así ayer, pero. Sólo en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.”

Harry sonríe. “No lo olvidé.”

Inclinando su cabeza, Louis aprieta su mano. “Muy bien. Um. Así que. ¿Quieres sólo preguntarme cosas? Porque honestamente no estoy seguro de dónde comenzar.”

“Okay,” dice Harry, inspirando profundamente. “¿Querías que me quedara en Manchester?”

“Sí,” dice Louis, asombrado de que tenga que preguntar siquiera.

Harry parpadea un par de veces pero no aparta la mirada. “¿Por qué no me lo pediste?”

“Porque,” dice Louis, suspirando, “creí que tú querías estar aquí, que te haría feliz. Creí que si quisieras quedarte, lo harías. No pensé que hubiese nada que yo pudiese ofrecerte que te convenciera de quedarte si querías irte.”

Ésta vez Harry estira su otra mano por la mesa, tomando la libre de Louis. “Louis, yo no—”

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “No— eso ya no es lo que creo. No realmente. Pero necesito que sepas lo que pensaba entonces.”

Harry asiente, pero aún luce afectado. “Eso tiene sentido. ¿Puedes— ¿quieres preguntarme cosas también? No quiero que esto sea como un interrogatorio.”

Louis se había preparado para responder por todo lo que había hecho, pero no había pensado en cuestionar también a Harry. Ahora que lo piensa, sin embargo, hay algunos agujeros que llenar. “¿Por qué no me dijiste que te postulaste para el internado?”

“Sí, eso fue mi culpa,” dice Harry, meneando la cabeza. “Cagué eso. Nunca te dije que me postularía porque fue en el medio del musical y estabas por trabajar hasta la muerte, y no quería estresarte más, pero no debería habértelo ocultado. Tendría que haber esperado al menos hasta la fiesta del elenco, por Dios.”

“Habría sido bueno,” dice Louis, alzando una ceja. Harry ríe con arrepentimiento y continúa.

“Tienes razón. Realmente lo siento por eso, no podría haberlo manejado peor. ¿Supongo que no me di cuenta que te molestarías tanto? Honestamente nunca pensé que estaría en Londres sin ti, o al menos sin intentar hacer larga distancia, así que no creí que sería algo malo para nosotros. Era tan remoto que no pensé en los detalles hasta que en realidad lo conseguí, y luego sólo asumí que vendrías conmigo.”

“¿Creíste que me mudaría contigo a Londres?” pregunta Louis, incrédulo. “Harry, te amo, pero mi vida está en Manchester. Incluso si me mudara, Dios, sería una gran decisión.”

Harry hace una mueca. “Lo sé, lo sé. Dios— tenías razón sobre mí, ¿sabes? Siempre lo tuve fácil, y siempre como que he podido hacer lo que quería. Nunca me quedé en un lugar por mucho tiempo, así que no lo pensé como algo muy importante. Te quería a ti, quería el trabajo, así que supuse que podría tener ambas cosas porque no escucho un “no” tan seguido.” Luce avergonzado de sí mismo, pero Louis sólo quiere sostenerlo y decirle que está bien ser joven.

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “Quiero decir, es completamente loco, pero es algo dulce también, supongo. Que hayas pensado en mí como tan permanente.” Harry le da una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo a través de su flequillo, y okay. Esto va a estar bien. No hay urgencia de escapar por una ventana aún. “Tu turno.”

Asintiendo, Harry engancha su talón con el de Louis bajo la mesa. “Después de que conseguí el internado,” dice, callándose. “Puedes— ¿por qué no me hablabas? ¿Por qué tú— fue como si te hubieses desvanecido, como que estábamos juntos y luego no. Incluso si no me ibas a pedir que me quede, ¿por qué me alejaste?”

Allí está. La grande, o una de ellas, de todos modos. Louis se toma un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos, y luego comienza a hablar, apretando las manos de Harry con fuerza y mirando la mesa. Harry merece saber, y Louis merece limpiarse.

“Estaba alejándote porque no creí merecerte. No creí que me necesitaras.” Harry inspira como si fuese a hablar, pero Louis sigue. Merece saber. “Haz, eres genial, eres talentoso, y haces que todos te amen, y sólo— tenía sentido que fueras a dejarme. Casi todos me abandonan eventualmente, ha sido así toda mi vida, y no pude ver por qué tú serías diferente.”

Inspira profundamente, preparándose para lo que va a arrojarle a Harry. “Iba a decirte que te amaba la noche que obtuviste el internado. Bueno, no sé si hubiese dicho la palabra “amo”, pero iba a decirte que estaba listo para estar contigo de verdad. Y luego me dijiste del internado, y me di cuenta lo vulnerable que me había mostrado ante ti, y me sentí como un idiota. Creí que querías dejarme, o al menos que querías algo mucho más grande que yo que no importaba en el gran esquema de las cosas. Pensé, si ibas a estar bien sin mí, necesitaba hacer lo posible para protegerme. Y pensé que si podía simplemente minimizar lo que había entre nosotros, si podía transformarlo en algo poco importante, entonces el final no dolería tanto.” Inspira temblorosamente. “Pensé, ya que ibas a dejarme, tenía que dejarte primero. Excepto que no pude, no realmente, no pude alejarme, así que al menos tenía que actuar como si no importara. Porque creí que a ti no te importaba.”

Hay un silencio, y luego Harry dice, “Siempre me importaste.” Louis alza la mirada ante el sonido de su voz y Harry tiene lágrimas en los ojos. “Lou, tú fuiste lo que más importaba, tú— tú lo eras, Dios, lamento que no lo supieras.” Menea la cabeza repentinamente, como si necesitara aclararla. “No estoy seguro de que alguna vez deje de lamentarlo.”

“Harry, no es tu culpa que yo sea así,” dice Louis, de repente sin que le importa nada más que el hecho de que hizo a Harry llorar. “No es tu culpa que esté arruinado y no pueda—”

“Cállate, Louis,” dice Harry, riendo un poco. “Nada podría hacerme sentir peor ahora mismo que tú menospreciándote, ¿okay? Déjame sólo— ¿puedo decirte? Cómo me sentí. Sólo, quiero explicar.”

“Lo que tú quieras, amor,” dice Louis. Harry sigue llorando, llorando por él, y nada más parece particularmente importante.

“Okay,” dice Harry, resoplando un poquito. “Sólo, primero, para aclarar las cosas, siempre estuve enamorado de ti. Siempre, Lou, desde antes de besarte. Y siempre supe que era eso lo que sentía, a pesar de que nunca me había sentido así. Nunca, Lou,” repite, manteniendo contacto visual. “Pero también supe que, por algún motivo, no querías escucharlo, o no estabas preparado para eso. No parecías interesado en hablar sobre lo que éramos o cómo te sentías. Y nunca quise forzarte a nada. Siempre he— no lo sé, todas las relaciones que he tenido han sido bastante casuales, así que nunca creí que definir lo que éramos era tan importante. Y creí que me arriesgaría a perder lo que sea que teníamos si intentaba tener más de lo que ya estabas ofreciendo, así que sólo mantuve mi boca cerrada e intenté ser lo que sea que necesitaras.”

“Lo fuiste,” interrumpe Louis. “Siempre estabas allí, fue— me volvió loco, honestamente,” dice, riendo. “Porque estaba intentando tanto no enamorarme de ti, y me lo hiciste tan imposible.”

El rostro de Harry rompe en una sonrisa, y es como el sol. “Lidia con ello, Tomlinson. Quería que fueses feliz, costase lo que costase.”

“Cómo te atreves,” dice Louis, pasando un pulgar por el dorso de una de sus manos.

“Soy muy malvado,” dice Harry solemnemente. “Pero Louis, honestamente, si hubiese tenido idea de lo que pensabas, te hubiera dicho. Sólo creí que éramos buenos juntos, que funcionábamos incluso si no hablábamos de ello, así que creí que lo mejor sería no decir nada en absoluto. No quería adelantarme, supongo.”

“Entiendo eso,” dice Louis cuidadosamente. Tiene que descubrir cómo poner en palabras cosas en las que apenas ha pensado por años, y no sabe cómo. “Y veo cómo creíste que estabas teniendo cuidado conmigo. Además, ya que no ha sido dicho en diez minutos, te amo.” Harry le sonríe, y las lágrimas ya se han ido, gracias a Dios. “Pero tienes que entender, Harry, conmigo, si no me dices lo que estás sintiendo, la conclusión a la que voy a saltar no va a ser que estás enamorado de mí, o que todo está bien. ¿Entiendes eso? Simplemente mi cerebro no funciona así.”

Harry asiente, más serio ahora, y Louis respira con más facilidad. “Estoy empezando a entenderlo,” dice. “Y Zayn me gritó un poco al respecto, lo cual ayudó.” Louis se hace una nota mental de golpear y agradecerle a Zayn. “Deseo— espero que algún día me puedas decir por qué, sin embargo. Si piensas que puedes compartir eso conmigo.”

“Quiero hacerlo,” dice Louis. “Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he hablado sobre algunas cosas, y quiero decírtelas. Y a Zayn también, pero a ti primero. Sólo— ¿quizá no ésta conversación? ¿Pero pronto?” Otro asentimiento, y Louis siente que se saca otro peso de encima. “Y quiero que sepas que he estado trabajando en ello, en intentar llegar a un lugar donde no siempre asumo lo peor. En confiar en las personas que amo, y que me aman. Realmente lo he hecho, y creo poder llegar allí eventualmente. Pero si estamos juntos —y quiero eso, Harry, lo quiero más que nada— entonces tienes que encontrarte conmigo a la mitad. No estoy, como, mágicamente bien ahora que te tengo de vuelta, a pesar de que ayuda. Ayuda muchísimo.”

“Quiero estar contigo también, justo como eres,” dice Harry, su entrecejo frunciéndose un poco. “No te estoy pidiendo que cambies por mí.”

“No, no lo haces,” dice Louis. “Estoy intentando cambiarme a mí mismo, ser más como quien quiero ser. Quien fui una vez, en realidad. Y lo estoy haciendo por mí, Haz, no por ti.” Sonríe astutamente. “¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ayer? ‘¿No todo es sobre ti?’”

Harry lo patea bajo la mesa. “Tarado.”

Louis le devuelve la patada antes de continuar. “Lo digo en serio, sin embargo. Yo viniendo aquí —yo viniendo a buscarte— es parte de mí mejorando, no el propósito, ¿sí?  Y honestamente, Harry, me alegro que digas que me hubieras dicho cómo te sentías hace meses si hubieras sabido lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Pero probablemente no hubiese estado listo para oírlo, realmente. No hubiera sabido qué hacer, o cómo confiar en ti. No te hubiera creído.”

“Lo siento,” dice Harry, y Louis sólo se encoge de hombros.

“No tiene que ver contigo, en realidad. Siempre había sido así hasta que comencé, no lo sé, a cuidar de mí mismo. Y lo estoy haciendo, cuidando de mí mismo, más de lo que hice alguna vez cuando estabas en Manchester.”

“Eso me hace feliz,” dice Harry. “Realmente feliz, Lou. Y espero— quiero ser parte de cómo cuidas de ti mismo, si eso tiene sentido.”

“Lo eres,” dice Louis. “No estaría aquí si no lo fueses. No podría estar aquí si no estuviese intentando ser— no lo sé, ¿una persona más sana? ¿Una persona más entera? Sueno como un idiota, pero eso es lo que quiero ser. Entero. Incluso si eso suena como mierda.”

“No suena como mierda para mí,” dice Harry suavemente.

“Sí, bueno, no para ti, ¿verdad?” ríe Louis. “Bastardo sentimental.”

“Te encanta.”

“Tú me encantas. Y me encanta que apoyes mi auto-búsqueda personal, o lo que sea que sea,” dice Louis. “Pero me va a tomar tiempo llegar hasta allí, y hasta que lo haga, necesitas entender cosas sobre mí. Como, okay, no me presionaste a hablar sobre nuestra relación porque no querías forzarme a nada que no quisiera, ¿verdad?”

Harry asiente seriamente, y Louis lo ama por las notas mentales que sabe que está tomando en su cabeza. “Bueno, conmigo, parte de no forzarme a nada es asegurarse que sé exactamente lo que está pasando en tu cabeza, así puedo tomar decisiones basadas en la realidad, y no sólo mis jodidas conjeturas. Así que si quieres algo de mí, o no estás feliz, o confundido, necesito que me lo digas, incluso si no es tu primer instinto. Incluso si no creas que es la gran cosa. Porque sino inventaré mi propia historia para explicar lo que creo que está pasando, y probablemente no vaya a ser buena.”

“Okay,” dice Harry, apretando la mano de Louis. “Puedo hacer eso. Te prometo que puedo hacer eso.”

“Sé que puedes,” dice Louis. “Y te prometo que si me atrapo a mí mismo haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, me sentaré y te preguntaré qué está pasando en lugar de saltar a conclusiones. Sólo no puedo prometer que siempre podré atraparme.”

“Puedo vivir con eso,” dice Harry, asintiendo solemnemente antes de romper en una sonrisa. “Me encantaría vivir con eso.” Louis devuelve la sonrisa, y se quedan así por un rato, sentados en silencio con sus manos agarradas sobre la mesa. La pizza ya ha sido olvidada, ya fría y enfriándose más.

Louis se siente un poco extraño, como si no tuviese nada que hacer. Obviamente, sabe que eso no es verdad. Necesita asegurarse que haber abandonado el trabajo ayer no lo ha llevado a tener el agua hasta el cuello, y necesita llamar a Zayn, y necesita reorganizar grandes partes de su vida por el hecho de que su corazón va a pasar unos meses en Londres. Pero— estas son cosas que hará, sabe que hará, de alguna manera, y eso es nuevo. Todas estas cosas son ítems en su lista de cosas por hacer. Ninguna de ellas son latentes, asfixiantes preocupaciones que obstruyen su garganta y nublan su cerebro, las que lo siguen desde hace meses y abscesos y le hacen apretar sus dientes.  No parece tener ni una de ellas ahora, y eso también es nuevo.

“¿Puedo preguntar algo más?” pregunta Harry suavemente, trayendo a Louis de vuelta al presente. Sólo ladea la cabeza, esperando la pregunta. “¿Por qué ahora?” inquiere. “Quiero decir, ¿por qué hoy?”

Encogiéndose un poco de hombros, Louis intenta encontrar una forma de explicar la cadena de eventos que ni él entiende completamente. “Stuart Standhill y Mike Kendall están saliendo,” es lo que sale, lo cual es un buen lugar para comenzar.

La mandíbula de Harry cae. “Me estás jodiendo,” dice. “Stuart, finalmente— ¿con Mike? ¿Con mi Mike?”

“Lo sé,” dice Louis. “Créeme, lo sé. Stuart vino a mí en el verano —estaba haciendo esta cosa de lecciones, te diré luego— y me contó todo. Antes de haberle dicho a casi todos los demás.”

“Puta madre,” dice Harry, aparentemente habiendo perdido acceso a vocabulario no-soez. “Louis, eso es—”

“Lo sé,” dice Louis de nuevo, interrumpiendo, porque si escucha a Harry decir cualquiera de las cosas que Louis imaginó que podría decir en las profundidades de sus noches más débiles, probablemente comience a llorar. “Son públicos, también, toda la escuela lo sabe. Y lo están haciendo funcionar, en serio. A pesar de todo. Realmente se quieren, y no importa quién sepa o qué crean. Y— y Stuart quiso que fuese el primero en saber.”

Harry lleva una de las manos de Louis a su boca, presionando un beso a sus nudillos. “Louis,” dice con simpleza, y Louis no puede imaginar cómo alguien puede decir tanto en un nombre, mucho menos el suyo.

“Y también estaba esto con Niall, cosas imposibles que no me creerías si te las dijera. Pero eso fue hace semanas, meses incluso,” dice, enfocándose en la historia a la mano y no la forma reverente en que los labios de Harry habían rozado su piel. “Hoy fue Liam.” Las cejas de Harry se fruncen en confusión, y Louis no puede culparlo. “¿Verdad? Liam Payne, de todas las personas. Vino a hablarme de algo completamente distinto, obviamente, básicamente disculpándose por mi propia actitud de mierda, pero en su típica moda de empleado de mantenimiento terminó resolviendo otro problema.”

“¿Qué dijo?” pregunta Harry, inclinándose contra la mesa. “Además, Zayn se va a cagar encima.”

“Oh, lo sé,” dice Louis, momentáneamente emocionado de que no importa qué tan seria sea la conversación, siempre tendrán tiempo para burlarse de Zayn. Definitivamente está enamorado. “Básicamente sólo me habló de cómo se juntaron, y lo seguro que había estado de que Zayn no estaba interesado. ¡Zayn! ¡No interesado en Liam! Y todo el tiempo pensé, oh, Dios, ¿cómo una persona puede haber estado tan equivocada sobre lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podría haber estado tan seguro, y ser tan tonto?”

“Creo que veo adónde se dirige esto ahora.”

Louis suelta una de las manos de Harry para pegarle suavemente, pero luego la agarra de nuevo, presionando su pulgar contra la suave carne de su palma. “Fue como que un montón de cosas distintas se alinearon, supongo. Porque si el amor era real y valía la pena, y cosas imposibles podían pasar, y las personas podían estar total, irremediablemente equivocadas, entonces quizá— entonces quizá no tenía nada que perder con decirte lo que sentía. Quizá había una posibilidad de que yo también me hubiese equivocado.”

Después de un momento, Harry se aclara la garganta. “Bueno. Recuérdame agradecerle a Liam. Y Niall. Y Mike y Stuart.”

Alzando sus cejas, Louis dice, “Se necesita a un vecindario, aparentemente.” Harry ladra una risa, y luego se queda callado, mirando a Louis del otro lado de la mesa con su cabeza ladeada a un lado antes de abrir su boca.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?”

“Por supuesto,” dice Louis. Está exhausto, pero se quedará toda la noche hablando si es lo que Harry necesita.

“¿Puedo llamarte mi novio?” pregunta Harry, casi tímido y definitivamente avergonzado, pero sonriendo de todos modos.

Es una pregunta simple, pero hace que todo lo que ha sido dicho por la última media hora bañe a Louis en una ola, abrumándolo por un momento, y una vez que se va lo que queda es el asombro por cuánto amor puede sentir por otra persona. Una persona acaba de escuchar sus pensamientos más oscuros, algunas de sus insignificantes e infantiles inseguridades de las que ha estado avergonzado, las cosas que siempre pensó que haría que cualquiera con medio cerebro cortara los lazos y se alejase, y después de oír todo eso, esta persona le está pidiendo permiso para públicamente reclamarlo como suyo. Increíble.

“Sí,” dice Louis con voz pequeña. “Sí, eso me gustaría mucho.”

“Okay,” dice Harry, y su sonrisa está partiendo su rostro a la mitad. “Eso es— sí, yo sólo, eso es genial. Quiero decir, siempre—”

“Yo igual,” interrumpe Louis. “Siempre, quiero decir. Yo igual. Todo el tiempo.”

“Bien,” dice Harry. “Genial.”

Se quedan sentados sonriéndose por un momento, y luego Louis siente la adrenalina de la conversación comenzar a drenarse fuera de él. Su instinto de pelea-o-vuela ha merodeado en el fondo de su cerebro todo el tiempo, y suprimirlo lo ha dejado jodidamente exhausto. Es un buen tipo de cansancio, sin embargo, como después de una larga corrida o pasar un día en la playa o mucho sexo atlético. Lo cual de hecho pasó hace sólo un par de horas, ahora que Louis lo piensa, así que no es sorprendente que esté cansado.

“Hazza,” dice, tragándose un bostezo. “Podemos— quiero decir, a menos que tengas más preguntas, pero— ¿creo que quiero volver a la cama? Prometo que podemos seguir hablando mañana, pero estoy completamente deshecho.”

Los ojos de Harry son suaves, y asiente. “Sí, amor, yo también estoy cansado.”

Se levanta de la mesa, tomando la mano de Louis y tirando de él y dejando la caja de pizza en la mesa. Harry tira de la cadena de la pequeña lámpara balanceada sobre un cajón cerca de su cama y el lugar se oscurece y Louis sólo puede seguir ciegamente mientras Harry lo guía hasta el colchón, confiando en que Harry no permitirá que le pase nada.

En algún lugar de su mente piensa que tal vez deberían cepillarse los dientes de nuevo, pero la idea de hacer algo más que acurrucarse contra el calor corporal de Harry parece inimaginablemente difícil, así que cuando Harry lo lleva hacia abajo y lo besa suavemente, Louis lo sigue, suspirando apenas en el beso antes de enterrar su cabeza en su pecho.

“Me siento mucho mejor ahora,” dice Louis. “Incluso si es cualquier hora de la madrugada y mi horario de dormir va a estar completamente follado.”

“Completamente follado en serio,” dice Harry en su voz más lasciva. Louis le da un codazo en el estómago.

“¿Acaso nada es sagrado para ti?” dice Louis, fingidamente horrorizado.

“Sólo tu polla,” dice Harry. Hace una pausa. “Y tu trasero. Y tu boca. La sagrada trinidad.”

Louis no puede evitar reírse de eso, a pesar de que sea el típico, terrible, crudo humor de Harry. O tal vez porque lo es. “Te amo,” dice, y de alguna manera eso aún no se ha puesto viejo.

Siente el eco de Harry retumbar en su pecho, y se siente bastante en paz.


	22. Veintidos

LOUIS

Louis odia las mañanas. Las odia. Odia tener que arrastrarse fuera de la calidez de su cama y fingir estar feliz por ello, odia lo brillantes que son las luces de la cocina cuando se está preparando su primera taza de té, odia tener que lidiar con el tráfico de camino al trabajo. Una vez para un proyecto de la universidad escribió un monólogo entero de quinientas palabras sobre lo mucho que odia las mañanas, en pentámetro yámbico. Si hubiera una organización en contra de las mañanas, Zayn probablemente tendría que pelearle la presidencia.

Piensa, mientras lentamente parpadea hasta despertar ante la vista de Harry yaciendo al lado suyo de nuevo, que quizá podría ser convencido de cambiar su posición sobre el tema.

“Buen día,” dice Harry.

“Sí que lo es, ¿verdad?” dice Louis sonriendo. Frota su nariz contra la almohada, sintiendo la calidez del modo en que Harry lo está mirando tanto como siente la sábana acomodada alrededor de sus hombros. Harry deja un beso sobre su sien y lo acerca más a su pecho. Louis piensa que podría quedarse así para siempre.

La cosa es, sin embargo, que no puede. La calidez, el cariño, Harry— todo eso puede quedarse. Eso se quedará si Louis hace las cosas bien. Pero ahora es la mañana del sábado y Louis tiene que lidiar con al menos otras partes de su vida antes de que se le vayan de las manos.

“Estás pensando de nuevo,” dice Harry, y Louis sabe que está intentando sonar casual, pero hay un pequeño tono de preocupación debajo. Va a tomar trabajo convencerlos a ambos de que esto es en serio, de que no tienen que temer que en cada momento de duda alguno está por huir.

“Está bien,” dice Louis, estirándose para besar a Harry. “Todo está bien. Sólo estoy pensando en que realmente debo encender mi teléfono.”

Harry gruñe un poco. “¿Tienes que?” Hace un puchero, trazando con sus dedos la curva de su cadera.

“Por más que me gustaría dedicarme a esto,” dice Louis, estirando una mano para tocar la de Harry, “tengo un trabajo del que necesito encargarme. Tu trasero no ofrece subsidios de salud.”

Harry sonríe lobuznamente, apretándolo un poco. “He sido confiablemente informado de lo contrario.”

Louis rueda los ojos. “Calla,” dice, saliéndose de los brazos de pulpo de Harry. Su mochila está tirada en una esquina, exactamente donde ha estado desde que se la quitó y la pateó la noche anterior. Tan lejos. “Sólo tomará un minuto.”

Harry pone una expresión enfurruñada pero cede, y Louis se levanta y camina hasta la mochila. Pesca su teléfono del fondo y regresa lentamente al colchón.

“Como que me fui a mitad del día sin molestarme en encontrar un reemplazo, así que no estoy seguro de qué esperar,” dice Louis. Se sienta de nuevo al lado de Harry y mira su teléfono, preparándose para lo que podría aguardar por él.

Harry sólo sonríe, apoyando su cabeza contra la rodilla de Louis. “Sabes, para alguien que odia las comedias románticas, como que estás viviendo una ahora mismo.”

“Ya no las odio tanto,” admite Louis. Ve la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry. “Oi, no estés tan complacido, pequeña mierda.”

“Eres perfecto para mí,” dice Harry, sin rastro de ironía, y Dios, Louis lo golpearía si pudiese dejar de sentirse tan estúpidamente enamorado por más de cinco segundos.

“Deja de distraerme,” dice. Inspira profundamente y enciende el teléfono.

Treinta y seis. Tiene treinta y seis llamadas perdidas de Zayn.

Hay también varios mensajes de texto, la mayoría de los cuales también supone que son de Zayn, demandando respuestas en letras mayúsculas y muchos emoticones enojados, pero no tiene tiempo de verlos todos. Louis probablemente debería llamarlo antes de que tenga un paro cardíaco, si no lo ha tenido todavía. Son apenas las nueve de la mañana según el reloj de su teléfono, e históricamente eso significaría que Zayn no está ni cerca del reino de vivir el fin de semana, pero Liam es un madrugador y probablemente esté contagiando a Zayn. Louis supone que ya debe estar despierto. Le muestra a Harry las llamadas perdidas, riendo, y luego llama a Zayn, poniéndolo en altavoz y dejando el teléfono sobre la almohada entre ellos. Sólo hay un tono antes de que Zayn atienda.

“¡Ya era jodida hora de que me llamaras, idiota!” grita Zayn inmediatamente. “¿Dónde estás? He estado perdiendo la puta cabeza desde ayer, juro por—” Louis ya no puede mantenerse serio, y cuando comienza a reír también lo hace Harry. La voz de Zayn baja una octava. “¿Es Harry?”

Eso sólo los hace reír más, y pasan treinta segundos antes de que alguno pueda recuperar el aliento para decir algo. “Hola, Zayn,” dice finalmente Harry, sonriendo como un niño atrapado con la mano metida en el frasco de dulces y luciendo bastante complacido de haber llegado hasta allí. Le saca la lengua a Louis, y Louis quiere besar toda su gran, tonta, hermosa cara.

“Oh, por Dios,” dice Zayn. “Oh, por Dios. Acaso ustedes— Louis— tú— ¡expliquen! Explíquense, Jesucristo, por favor, mi corazón no puede con el suspenso.”

Louis mira a Harry, quien asiente silenciosamente, permitiéndole tomar la delantera.

“Bueno, cariño,” dice Louis. “Mamá y papá van a volver a estar juntos.”

“¡No mames, Louis!” grita Zayn, tan fuerte y tan agudo que hace que sus parlantes zumben.

“No lo hago, bebé,” dice Louis, aún riendo. “Estoy en Londres, con Harry, y estamos, um, juntos ahora. O de nuevo. Lo que sea, estamos juntos. Propiamente.”

Hay un momento de impactado silencio, hasta que Zayn se recupera. “¿Qué pasó?” demanda frenéticamente. “Oh, por Dios, dime todo ahora, Louis, voy a jodidamente matarte por hacerme esperar.”

Louis no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso, porque, bueno, torturar a Zayn es genial y está feliz y todo en la vida es maravilloso ahora. “Imagino que Liam te contó sobre nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?” dice.

“Por supuesto,” dice Zayn, porque probablemente hayan desarrollado una conexión telepática de amor para ahora. “A propósito, pasó por la oficina y les dijo que de repente comenzaste a vomitar por todos lados y tuviste que ir al hospital, así que le debes una.”

“Le debo dos, de hecho,” dice Louis, soltando la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo ante escuchar que no volverá a casa desempleado. “Toda la conversación que tuvimos, sobre ustedes dos, bueno, yo sólo— me llegó al corazón. Decidí hacer algo al respecto.”

“Y con eso quiere decir que se apareció en el estudio donde trabajo y me dijo que me ama,” agrega Harry.

Otro momento de silencio, y luego está el sonido amortiguado de Zayn gritando contra algo, probablemente un almohadón o su propia mano. Louis se tapa la cara con la mano. Su mejor amigo, a pesar de la insistencia de ser llamado ‘misterioso’, tiene el control emocional de alguien de trece años. Harry está sonriendo como un idiota, y Louis se siente amado de muchas formas distintas al mismo tiempo.

“Sí, um, lo hablamos todo anoche, y todo está bien ahora,” continúa sobre el sonido de Zayn teniendo un ataque. Está jugando con el cabello de Harry mientras habla, alejándolo de su rostro, y Harry articula un te amo. “¿Estás bien, Zayn?”

Hay una pausa, y cuando Zayn vuelve a hablar, su voz es gruesa. “Sólo estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Los amo tanto.”

“Zayn…” dice Louis. “¿Vas a llorar?” Se está volviendo bastante probable que Louis murió ayer y que los eventos de las últimas veinticuatro horas sólo sean su recompensa en el cielo.

“¡Cállate!” dice Zayn, petulante, intentando y fallando en ocultar el sonido de un resollido. “¡No saben cómo ha sido! Ustedes dos son unos completos tarados, y he tenido que lidiar con ello, y ahora ya está. Éstas son lágrimas de alegría puramente egoísta y alivio.”

“Respira profundo, Zayn,” dice Harry, divertido y afectuoso. “¿Dónde está Liam?”

“Tomando una ducha,” dice Zayn, reanimándose.

“¿Prometes que le agradecerás por mí?” dice Harry. “Con mamadas. Pero también con palabras.”

“Oh, ya me he encargado de ello,” dice Zayn. “Confía en mí. Supongo que no haría daño a nadie chequearlo de nuevo, sin embargo. Ya saben, por si acaso,” y Louis puede escuchar sonrisa de suficiencia por el teléfono.

“Okay, Zayn, haz eso,” repone Louis. “Te quiero, pero me gustaría tener a Harry para mí ahora.”

“Apuesto que sí,” dice Zayn, y Louis no tiene que verlo para imaginar la forma ridícula, de dibujo animado, en que está moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

“Sí, exacto,” dice Louis.

“Espera, Lou, antes de que te vayas,” dice Zayn justo cuando Louis está por agarrar el teléfono.

“¿Sí?”

“Yo sólo, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, Lou,” le dice Zayn, su tono serio. “Quiero que lo sepas.”

Louis siente algo cálido en su pecho extenderse hasta sus dedos, y está contento de que Zayn no esté allí para burlarse de su expresión. Harry aprieta su mano, y Louis se aclara un poco la garganta antes de responder. “Gracias, Zayn.”

“Ahora cuiden uno del otro, o los mataré a ambos,” dice Zayn. “Lo digo en serio, no pasaré por esto de nuevo.”

“Entendido,” ríe Louis. “Adiós, bebé.”

“¡Adiós!” exclama Harry. Zayn se despide de ambos y cuelga, y Louis está de nuevo solo con Harry.

“Idiota,” dice Louis cariñosamente, dejando su teléfono en el piso.

“¿Cuál de los dos?” pregunta Harry.

“Ambos,” dice Louis, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Hinca un dedo en el pecho de Harry. “Sólo eres mi idiota con beneficios.”

Deja que Harry tire de él para un beso sonriente, cálido y suave en ropa usada para dormir y sábanas desarregladas. Aún no ha superado lo bien que se siente besarlo de nuevo, o cuán mejor es ahora, ahora que no tiene que preocuparse por contenerse.

Después de un poco el beso se transforma en sólo sostener el uno al otro, rostros cerca y piernas enredadas entre sí, y a Louis también le encanta esto, le encanta ser capaz de ser tan suave como quiera sin tener que justificarse u ocultar nada. No está tan acostumbrado aún como para no sentir que se está robando algo.

“Te extrañé tanto,” dice Louis.

Las manos de Harry aprietan más fuerte la remera de Louis, y murmura, “Yo igual.”

Louis se aleja, sintiéndose sin huesos y mareado por tener a Harry tan cerca y tan vulnerable. “¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más extrañé?”

“Seguro,” dice Harry.

Lleva una de las manos de Harry a su boca, abriéndola con las dos suyas. Presiona un beso en su palma, luego en cada una de las puntas de sus dedos, antes de darla vuelta y besar cada uno de sus nudillos.

“Extrañé tus manos,” dice Louis mientras hace esto. “Extrañé tus dedos. Extrañé tus muñecas.”

“Eso es más que una cosa,” dice Harry suavemente.

“También extrañé tu boca lista,” dice, inclinándose para también besarla. Besa la punta de su nariz, la parte inferior de su mandíbula, sus párpados. “Y extrañé esto. Y esto. Y esto.”

Sigue así por horas, lánguido y flojo y besos infinitos y Louis está sobre Harry desnudo diciéndole lo que extrañó de cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Pasa diez minutos con el estómago de Harry, diciéndole lo mucho que extrañó balancear platos de comida sobre él cuando estaban en la cama y ver los músculos allí a través de las remeras de Harry y cómo se tensaba cuando estaba por venirse. Pasa otros diez con sus muslos, abriéndolos y pasando sus yemas por cada pulgada, besándolos de arriba abajo hasta que Harry está temblando en el colchón. Muerde su oreja, lame su pelvis, besa cada marca que dejó anteriormente en su cuerpo. Y deja el tatuaje para lo último, porque es su favorito.

Harry los voltea y devuelve el favor, diciéndole a Louis lo mucho que extraño las arrugas de sus ojos y la forma de sus biceps y la curva de su trasero. Pasa cinco minutos halagando sus talones, de todas las cosas, y se deleita al descubrir que tiene cosquillas allí. Hace trompetillas contra la parte interna de sus rodillas y susurra dulces cosas sin sentido contra su panza, y Louis no está acostumbrado a ser halagado así. Quizá seis meses antes la idea de yacer sobre su espalda en la luz de la mañana y escuchar a alguien decir cosas encantadoras sobre su muy-pequeño, muy-curvilíneo, imperfecto cuerpo lo hubiese llevado a un ataque de ansiedad, pero hoy puede rendirse ante ello. Acepta todo lo que Harry tiene para darle, y deja que lo toque donde sea que quiera.

Se llevan al borde lentamente, provocándose por un largo tiempo, tocándose con dedos resbalosos y bocas abiertas hasta que es demasiado. Finalmente, Louis hace yacer a Harry sobre su espalda y roza contra él lánguidamente, los dos frotándose de forma sucia. El sonrojo del rostro de Harry baja a la mitad de su pecho, y alza la mirada a Louis con ojos vidriosos y sonriendo mientras pone ambas manos sobre el trasero de Louis y lo aprieta. Es bueno, y hace a Louis reír, lo cual es incluso mejor, y cuando eventualmente llegan al borde juntos, respirando calurosamente en la boca del otro y corriéndose sobre el estómago de Harry.

Se quedan allí un momento, aún tocándose suavemente como si necesitaran asegurarse que el otro está aún allí. “Aún es divertido, sabes,” dice Louis contra el pecho de Harry. Harry hace un pequeño sonido, confundido, y Louis clarifica. “Hacer esto contigo. Es aún divertido. Siempre lo ha sido.”

“Yay,” dice Harry, con la voz arruinada, y Louis se siente bastante complacido consigo mismo. Harry acaricia torpemente el cabello de Louis, más dándole palmaditas que otra cosa, pero Louis se inclina felizmente. Todo es divertido con Harry. Quiere hacer todo con él.

De repente, piensa en algo que nunca han hecho. Algo que necesitan hacer ahora mismo, y Louis cree debérselo a Harry para hacerlo correctamente esta vez. Quiere mostrarle a Harry que quiere esto en serio, y eso comienza al principio.

“Necesito ir al baño,” dice Louis, saliéndose de sus brazos. “Vuelvo enseguida.”

Cierra la puerta del baño detrás suyo y cuenta hasta treinta en su cabeza antes de sacar el teléfono que trajo a escondidas. El nombre de Harry está muy por debajo en la lista de contactos, pero sigue allí, no importa cuántas veces Louis haya considerado borrar el número en los últimos meses.

Toca llamar y pronto el teléfono de Harry suena con Arcade Fire del otro lado de la puerta mientras suena un par de veces el tono del lado de Louis. Está el sonido de sábanas moviéndose y el tintineo del cinturón de Harry contra el piso —debe haber quedado en su pantalón— y luego Harry atiende.

“¿Hola?” dice él, sonando desconcertado.

“Hola, Harry,” dice Louis, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír. “Este es Louis Tomlinson, del trabajo. Me diste tu número.”

Hay uno o dos segundos de duda, pero Harry entiende de inmediato. “Sí, lo recuerdo,” dice. “¿Cómo estás?”

“Estoy genial, gracias,” dice Louis. “Mira, lamento no haber llamado antes. Debería haber llamado tan pronto como obtuve tu teléfono, pero para ser completamente honesto contigo, estaba un poco asustado.”

“Está bien,” dice Harry gentilmente.

“Gracias,” dice Louis. Mantiene su voz ligera y familiar, comprometiéndose a esto. “De todos modos, creo que eres muy encantador, ¿y me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo?”

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Harry a través del teléfono, y no se molesta en intentar contener la suya. “¿Me estás invitando a una cita?” dice Harry.

“Sí,” dice Louis. “Me gustaría mucho llevarte a una cita, si estás interesado.”

“Eso suena genial, de hecho,” dice Harry.

“Excelente,” dice Louis, sorprendido por el alivio que siente ante la respuesta de Harry a pesar de que ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta. “¿Por qué no te voy a buscar a la una a tu casa, y vamos a algún lugar juntos? Tú elige, yo invito.”

“Okay, pensaré en algo,” dice Harry. “No puedo esperar.”

“Yo tampoco,” dice Louis, y es en serio. “Te veo pronto.”

Corta la llamada y se apoya contra el lavabo, dejando pasar un minuto antes de volver con Harry. Se pregunta si es así como exactamente habría sido la conversación si en verdad lo hubiese hecho, si sólo hubiese reunido el valor para invitar a Harry a salir apropiadamente cuando lo conoció. Es raro, cómo los dos siguen haciendo todo al revés. Supone que es un poco jodido que tuviese que pasar por todo un año antes de finalmente llegar al lugar donde puede invitar a Harry a salir a almorzar, pero ya está cansado de castigarse al respecto. Es sólo su rara forma, llena de rodeos, de aprender cómo quererse, y quizá hay mucho que quisiera cambiar, pero lo que importa es que están aquí ahora. Dios, lo merecen.

Harry está esperando del otro lado de la puerta cuando la abre, y tira de Louis directamente para un beso.

“Me invitaste a una cita,” dice, sonriendo contra la mejilla de Louis.

“Sí, lo hice,” repone Louis, intentando no sonar tan satisfecho de sí mismo y fallando miserablemente. Pone sus manos en el pecho de Harry y se aleja ligeramente. “Lo cual significa que no puedes besarme ahora, porque sería bastante escandaloso si nos besáramos antes de la primera cita.”

“Claro,” dice Harry, cambiando su expresión a una severa mientras se aleja. “No pondré en duda tu virtud.”

“Muchas gracias,” dice Louis, y Harry hace un pequeño saludo militar, ante lo que Louis rueda los ojos.

Ya es el mediodía, así que pasan la hora siguiente intentando lucir presentables para salir en público. Louis no se tomó el tiempo de empacar ropa cuando salió de Manchester, lo cual significa que está a la merced del guardarropas de Harry. Es fácil compartir ropa con Harry cuando sólo lidian con joggers y remeras y cosas para estar en el apartamento, pero las prendas para una cita son un animal distinto. Encontrar un suéter que le quede no es terriblemente difícil, y termina en uno gris oscuro que sólo es un poco holgado y funciona mientras se suba las mangas para que no le cubran las manos. Los pantalones son otro tema, sin embargo, y pasa veinte minutos maldiciendo las delgadas piernas de Harry y su amor por los skinny —una cosa de la que nunca creyó que tendría más que cosas adorables para decir— antes de que se meta en unos que le quedan una vez que se arremanga el borde.

Echa a Harry del baño para peinarse por un momento pero se rinde después de un minuto o dos; si es honesto, su cabello después del sexo no es tan distinto a cómo se lo peina normalmente, de todos modos. Luego es un round de afeitarse y cepillarse los dientes y limpiar sus lentes diligentemente antes de estar listo, dándose un apreciativo vistazo en el espejo.

“Voilá,” dice Louis, abandonando el baño con una pirueta. Deja sus brazos abiertos y da una vuelta, dejando que Harry vea cada pulgada de su ser. Harry todavía está a medio vestir, pero se detiene a mitad de ponerse los pantalones para aplaudir.

“Eres hermoso,” dice Harry.

“Gracias, amor,” dice Louis, dando una pequeña reverencia. No sabe por qué se está sonrojando.

“Me gustas en mi ropa,” continúa Harry mientras se sube el cierre, y ahora Louis sabe por qué se está sonrojando.

“Te gusto más sin ella,” repone, porque nunca será vencido en una batalla de innuendo. “¿Estás casi listo?”

“Lo estaría, si alguien no me hubiese distraído y luego tardado siglos en el baño,” se burla Harry.

“Quienquiera que sea esa persona, suena como un hombre que consigue lo que quiere.”

“Sí,” dice Harry. “Lo es.”

Louis se muerde el labio y Harry vuelve a acomodarse el cinturón. No es extraño para él ver a Harry desvestirse, pero es menos común tener oportunidad de verlo ponerse ropa. Se siente bastante doméstico, ver a Harry armarse en lo que los desconocidos ven. Louis se pregunta si ésta es sólo una de las miles de veces que tendrá, si será lo suficientemente afortunado de ver a Harry vestirse por el resto de su vida.

Ése es un gran pensamiento para tener antes del almuerzo, pero Louis no lo teme. Tiene, como sea, otra idea. Se agacha y levanta los pantalones de ayer a la noche del piso, buscando su billetera en el bolsillo.

“Haz,” dice, una vez que se guardó la billetera. “Quédate aquí por un momento.”

“¿Qué?” dice Harry. Alza la mirada y ve a Louis cruzar la habitación, estirando una mano hacia la puerta. “¿Adónde vas?”

“Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?” dice Louis. “Quédate y termina de prepararte.”

Harry luce confundido pero asiente de todos modos, y Louis sale y toma el ascensor hacia la planta baja. Se sienta en los escalones del frente del edificio por unos minutos, matando tiempo, hasta que decide que ha pasado suficiente y toca el timbre del departamento de Harry.

“¿Hola?” dice la voz de Harry a través del rechinante intercomunicador.

“Hola, soy Louis,” dice amablemente. “¿Vine a buscarte para nuestra cita?”

Hay una pausa del otro lado, y Louis puede imaginar el rostro de Harry, como si no supiese siquiera de dónde diablos salió alguien como Louis pero que está feliz de que haya sucedido. Es una expresión que Louis ha visto muchas, muchas veces. “Ya bajo,” dice Harry finalmente, y cuelga el intercomunicador.

Un minuto después, la puerta principal del edificio se abre y Harry sale. Luce bastante atractivo, jeans oscuros y una suave remera de algodón bajo una chaqueta de cuero y una funda gastada de cámara colgando de un hombro, esbelto y encantador bajo el poco sol que tiene Londres para ofrecer. Es despampanante, y Louis se siente increíblemente privilegiado de ser el único que puede caminar por la calle sosteniendo su mano.

“Luces increíble,” dice Louis, sonriendo mientras Harry se reúne con él tras bajar los escalones.

“Gracias,” dice Harry. “Tú igual.”

“¿Has decidido adónde ir?”

“Sí, lo he hecho,” dice Harry. Estira una mano y toma la de Louis, entrelazando sus dedos juntos, y mientras voltean juntos para comenzar a caminar, Louis se da cuenta que es la primera vez que se toman de la mano a pleno día.

Son pequeñas revelaciones así que le hacen sentir que finalmente esto será real. Una cosa es escuchar a Harry decir que quiere estar con él y creerle, pero es otra experimentar lo que eso significa, sentir el sólido suelo de una relación bajo sus pies. Hace mucho tiempo, el Louis que solía ser se rindió a todas las pequeñas trampas de estar dedicado a alguien más, se convenció a sí mismo de que no quería ni le importaban cosas como aniversarios o besos de buenos días o tomarse de la mano en la calle. Pero quiere esas cosas ahora, siempre lo ha hecho, así que sonríe y aprieta la mano de Harry y se deja ser llevado a la estación de subterráneo a unas calles y trata de incorporar todo.

Se bajan en la estación de High Street Kensington y Harry lleva a Louis de la mano, pasando turistas y compradores y un billón de hermosas, bien vestidas personas en su camino a caras, emocionantes cosas. Louis mira de reojo a todos, retándolos a que miren a Harry dos veces, que le den una oportunidad de ejercer su nuevo privilegio de ser posesivo. Se siente invencible, y ebrio, y una imprudente felicidad sin fondo.

Harry elige un café fresa con la mitad del menú en francés y cuadros en las paredes que probablemente valgan más que el auto de Louis. Los platos son minúsculos y acomodados de forma ridícula, y Louis se burla de Harry sin piedad por elegir un lugar tan obviamente previsto para impresionarlo, pero Harry realmente está intentando y es terriblemente adorable.

Pasan el almuerzo poniéndose al corriente, con Louis contándole a Harry todo sobre el teatro comunitario y del nuevo año escolar, y Harry contándole a Louis todo sobre el internado y los nuevos amigos artísticos que hizo desde que se mudó a Londres. Louis hace que le explique lo básico de la fotografía, terminología general y cómo es la industria, esas cosas. Ha decidido que ésta vez va a estar tan dedicado a la vida de Harry como Harry a la suya, y eso comienza con preguntar estas cosas. Harry parece emocionado de compartir tanto con Louis como puede, y Louis se encuentra asintiendo entusiastamente, repleto del entusiasmo infeccioso de Harry.

Una vez que se reparten el postre y Louis paga por el almuerzo, salen a la calle juntos.

“Lo siento por el restaurante,” dice Harry, jugando con su cabello. “Quería llevarte a un lugar lindo, pero um, nunca había comido antes aquí. ¿A Gemma le gusta?”

Le ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa a Louis, y Louis sólo menea la cabeza y sonríe. “Está bien. Para ser honesto, no me importó la comida.”

“Sí, a mí tampoco,” dice Harry. Da un paso hacia él, llevando una mano al costado del rostro de Louis. “Así que, ya que me has invitado el almuerzo, ¿está bien si te beso ahora?”

“Mmm, tan caballero,” dice Louis, acercando más a Harry de la cintura. “Sí, puedes besarme.”

Harry sonríe y presiona sus labios juntos, y es dulce e inocente y perfecto, justo en medio de la acera con los sonidos de Londres rodeándolos. Lo mantienen corto, como un verdadero primer beso, y casi se siente como uno. Como un primer algo.

“¿Adónde vamos ahora?” pregunta Harry, cercano y suave. “Tú escoge.”

Louis piensa por un momento antes de tirar de Harry con él por la calle, esquivando a una pequeña horda de niños de colegio con medias hasta la rodilla. El clima le está haciendo un tremendo favor por mantenerse en esta fecha, y Louis pretende sacarle toda la ventaja posible.

Así que vagan por los jardines Kensington de la mano, pasando el Palacio y tomando la ruta hacia Hyde Park. Había imaginado a Harry aquí antes, cuando estaban separados, y quiere ser capaz de imaginarlos a los dos aquí juntos.

Hay docenas de otras parejas paseando hoy, sentadas en bancos con sus brazos alrededor del otro, andando en bicicletas juntos, agachándose a la orilla del estanque para que sus hijos alimenten a los patos. Louis se encuentra a sí mismo sonriéndoles, queriendo correr hacia ellos con Harry como un niño de cinco años con un juguete nuevo y mostrarles que, miren, él también tiene amor, es uno de ellos, puede ser feliz después de todo. No lo hace, sin embargo, porque en realidad no tiene cinco, ni está loco, o dispuesto a que Harry lo mire como si lo estuviera. Pero aún así, es un sentimiento que había dejado de creer que volvería a tener por un largo tiempo, y casi lo tumba.

Siguen el camino por el Serpentine, meciendo sus manos entre ellos y hablando de todo, desde la escuela primaria hasta sus mamás hasta fútbol hasta realities. Se siente tan bien que esto no haya cambiado entre ellos, que puedan volver al ritmo fácil que siempre tuvieron. Louis realmente ha extrañado esta parte de la relación así como ha extrañado tremendamente el resto, y siente como que recuperó a su mejor amigo.

Están riendo por toda el fiasco de la cabina de besos del otoño pasado en la feria, compitiendo para ver quién puede hacer una mejor imitación de la cara de molestia de Zayn, cuando Louis decide sólo decir lo que está pensando por una vez.

“Quería besarte esa noche,” confiesa Louis, y Harry lo mira a través de sus pestañas. “En la feria. Bueno, quiero decir, quise besarte en el minuto en que te vi, pero cuando estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna esa noche, tenía tantas ganas de besarte que creí que moriría. Ahí fue cuando supe que estaba en problemas.”

“¿Jugaremos ese juego, entonces?” dice Harry, sonriéndole con arrepentimiento. “Muy bien. El lavadero de autos. Tuve esa idea para intentar impresionarte.”

Louis ríe, recordando lo emocionado que estaba Harry por llevarlo a cabo y la expresión de Zayn cuando lo mojaron con la manguera. “¿En serio?”

“Sí, tenía planeado sacarme la remera o algo, pero entonces pasó la cosa de Zayn. Estaba intentando impresionarte con eso también. Porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ti y ya lo sabía,” dice Harry con un gesto de la mano. “Tu turno.”

Louis piensa por un minuto, intentando elegir una buena. “Quise tener sexo contigo la noche que nos metimos en el campo de fútbol.”

“Ya me dijiste eso,” dice Harry. “Aburrido.”

“Bueno,” dice Louis, bajando la voz y metiendo dos dedos en el bolsillo trasero de Harry. “Nunca te dije que cuando volví a casa, me masturbé pensando en ello tan pronto como crucé la puerta.”

“¡Louis!” cacarea Harry, aplaudiendo como si fuese lo mejor que hubiese escuchado alguna vez. Tira de la manga de Louis y besa el costado de su cuello mientras Louis ríe y finge querer soltarse, pateando sus pies contra el piso inútilmente. “Sucio bastardo. Me encanta.”

Pasan media hora así, intercambiando historias de todas las veces que quisieron decir o hacer algo al otro y que nunca hicieron. Es increíblemente liberador, piensa Louis, finalmente sacarse todas estas cosas de su pecho, volverlas algo de lo que reír con Harry. Así es como van a arreglar las cosas, una pieza a la vez.

Cruzan el puente de Serpentine juntos y Harry suelta la mano de Louis para sacar la cámara media milla después. Toma fotos de perros y niños en el pasto y Louis a su lado, a veces cuando está haciéndole caras a la cámara o cuando no está prestando nada de atención, sólo hablando o mirando a las personas a su alrededor. Eventualmente Harry tira de la manga de Louis para hacerlo detenerse, habiendo decidido que quiere una foto de ambos en Hyde Park.

“Es rollo, así que no hay forma de ver las fotos,” dice Harry, volteando la cámara hacia ellos y sosteniéndola a un brazo de distancia. “Sólo tendremos que esperar lo mejor.”

“Tengo una mejor idea, de hecho,” dice Louis. Se estira y roba cuidadosamente la cámara de las manos de Harry. “Observa.”

Hay personas pasándoles por al lado tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha, y Louis escoge a una mujer de cabello azul y la nariz metida en un libro. También tiene una cámara propia alrededor del cuello y luce exactamente como el extraño tipo de amigos artísticos que tiene Harry aquí, así que supone que no estará en contra de ayudar a la causa.

“Disculpa,” dice Louis, interponiéndose en su camino. Ella alza la mirada de su libro, luciendo un poco molesta por la interrupción de su lectura, y Louis hace una mueca. “Realmente lamento molestarte, pero ¿te importaría tomarme una foto con mi novio?”

La palabra está fuera de su boca antes de saber que está diciéndola, y luego repentinamente se olvida de la mujer enfrente suyo porque su corazón está en su garganta y sus oídos pitan. Voltea instintivamente hacia Harry, fijándose su reacción, y Harry está sonriéndole como si nunca hubiese sido tan feliz en su vida, así que supone que está bien.

“Muy bien,” dice la mujer, trayendo a Louis de vuelta a la realidad. Se mete el libro bajo el brazo y extiende su mano para la cámara.

“Muchísimas gracias,” dice Louis, pasándosela. Se apresura de vuelta hacia donde está Harry parado y le pasa un brazo por la cintura.

“Novio,” susurra Harry en su oído. Louis sólo aprieta la cintura de Harry y sonríe para la cámara. Ni siquiera piensa en esconder nada. Sabe que las fotos mostrarán cada fragmento de su tonta, nauseabunda, enamorada felicidad en su rostro en imperdonable detalle. Bien. Que lo hagan.

“Tres, dos, uno,” dice la mujer, y Louis escucha el sonido del lente mientras toma la foto. “Okay, una más.”

Hace la cuenta regresiva de nuevo, y esta vez Harry voltea la cabeza y planta un beso en la mejilla de Louis justo antes de que la tome. Ambos le agradecen como una docena de veces mientras ella les devuelve la cámara y prosigue su camino, y Louis voltea hacia Harry para deslizarle la cámara por la cabeza.

“Novio,” repite Harry, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de las de Louis en la cuerda de la cámara.

“Sí, novio,” dice Louis, y le encanta el modo en que se siente la palabra en su boca casi tanto como le encanta el modo en que Harry se ilumina cada vez que la dice. Le da un pequeño tirón a la cuerda y camina hacia el pasto. “Vamos.”

Harry vuelve a enfundar la cámara y lo sigue, y se acomodan en el pasto bajo un árbol, la espalda de Harry apoyada contra el tronco y Louis anidado entre sus piernas. Louis lleva una de las manos de Harry a su regazo así puede sostenerla con las suyas, y se quedan un rato así, hablándose lentamente y absorbiéndose el uno al otro. Harry aún huele a Harry, como suavizante de ropa y shampoo de frutillas y pasto y chico, y Louis memoriza todo. Quiere llevarlo adonde sea que vaya.

El día va pasando y el clima comienza a tornarse más gris y más frío, y Harry lo abraza fuerte contra su pecho cuando lo siente temblar ante una ráfaga de viento. Louis saca ventaja del momento y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, enterrando su nariz en su cabello y dejando su cuello inmediato y expuesto. Harry entiende y se inclina para dejar una lenta línea de besos por su garganta, haciendo que Louis tiemble de nuevo.

Louis voltea lo suficiente en los brazos de Harry para acomodar una mano en el costado de su rostro y luego besarlo como corresponde en la boca, pasando su pulgar por su mentón, dejándolo deslizarse hasta el lugar donde siente que sus labios se unen. Harry le devuelve el beso abierta y completamente, y Louis voltea de forma total así que ahora está de piernas cruzadas entre los muslos de Harry. Tenía frío un minuto atrás, pero con una mano metida en la chaqueta de cuero de Harry y la otra en su cabello, ahora es difícil recordarlo.

“Espera,” dice Harry, rompiendo el beso. “Puto árbol. Ven, ven aquí.”

Louis ríe mientras Harry se frota la nuca, llevando su trasero hacia atrás para darle más espacio a Harry. Harry se inclina y agarra a Louis de la cintura antes de acostarlos sobre el piso y luego darlos vuelta. Toma un poco de esfuerzo llegar a la posición que quiere Harry, pero Louis finalmente se acomoda sobre su pecho con Harry sobre su propia espalda debajo suyo.

“Esto es bastante íntimo para un parque,” dice Louis, pasando sus dedos por el hueso de la cadera de Harry.

“¿Te preocupa traumar a la abuela de alguien con nuestras lascivas demostraciones de pasión?” dice Harry, sonriendo.

“Nah,” dice Louis. “Sólo, nunca nos hemos besuqueado donde cualquiera nos pudiese ver antes. Al menos no sobrios.”

Harry pasa sus manos por la espalda de Louis, frotando círculos sobre la tela del sweater. “¿Ves a esos allí?” dice Harry, moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha. Louis sigue la línea de visión de Harry hacia otra joven pareja, un chico y una chica, envueltos el uno con el otro en el pasto. “Besuqueándose en medio del parque. Es lo que se supone que haces con tu novio cuando eres joven y estúpido.”

“Definitivamente tú eres joven y estúpido,” se burla Louis, y Harry ríe y le saca la lengua.

Terminan besuqueándose por un rato, nada demasiado agitado, sólo besos suaves y las manos de Harry sobre la cintura de Louis. Realmente hace sentir a Louis joven y estúpido, y quizá pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sintiéndose estúpido, pero no se ha sentido verdaderamente joven en años. Harry le recuerda, a veces, que sólo tiene veintiséis y que tiene mucho por delante. Piensa que es parte de las razones por las que Harry fue el único que pudo hacerle abrir cuando nadie más pudo, porque es el único que le hace sentir que la historia de su vida no fue escrita para el momento en que cumplió veinte.

Son interrumpidos por el estómago de Harry rugiendo fuertemente, y Louis tiene que separarse para reír, porque es muy gracioso y muy típico.

“Lo siento,” dice Harry, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. “Eso es lo que consigo por intentar hacerme el fresa.”

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “Encontraremos un mejor lugar para cenar, ¿sí? Alguno con comida de verdad.”

“De hecho, um,” dice Harry, pasando su pulgar por las costillas de Louis sobre el sweater, “por mucho que esté disfrutando esta cita, está comenzando a ser realmente difícil verte con mi ropa y no querer quitártela ahora mismo.”

Louis sonríe. “Bueno, me halagas, pero no me dejo en la primera cita.”

“Eso es mentira,” ríe Harry, y Louis le golpea el hombro. “Mira, ¿qué dices si hacemos una parada en Tesco de camino a casa y te preparo una enorme cena,” se acerca al oído de Louis, “y luego la como de ti?”

Louis traga saliva. “Eso suena como un excelente plan.”

En Tesco, Louis disfruta mucho intentando meter cosas en el changuito sin que Harry se de cuenta, metiendo malvaviscos y queso y un pan francés muy fuera de lugar. Harry siempre lo atrapa y vuelve a poner los productos en la góndola, meneando la cabeza pero sonriendo, pero para entonces Louis ya estará a mitad de otro pasillo buscando una nueva forma de hacer reír a Harry. Se siente como si hubieran hecho esto por años, bajo las luces fluorescentes y rodeado de latas de sopa, Louis se siente más en casa que nunca.

Ayuda a Harry a llevar las compras en el subte, la bolsa de plástico cortando su mano. Choca cariñosamente su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry mientras el subte toma una curva.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Harry, bajando la mirada hacia él.

“Nada,” dice Louis, y lo hace de nuevo.

Cuando llegan al departamento de Harry, Louis intenta escapar diciendo que debe tomarse una ducha, pero Harry lo arrastra a la cocina. “Vas a ayudar,” dice en un tono que no acepta resistencia. Le alcanza a Louis un paquete de arvejas. “Drena estas en el colador, ¿sí? Está bajo la pileta.”

Louis mira en la pileta. “¿Entonces es la cosa con agujeros?” pregunta, y Harry gruñe.

Después de que Louis se las arregle para quemar una sartén de arroz, Harry lo pone a lavar, limpiando las cosas que Harry le alcanza mientras es Harry quien cocina. Louis odia lavar los platos, pero se entretiene a sí mismo salpicándole periódicamente a Harry mientras hace algo que incluye varias sartenes y significantes cantidades de humo. En un punto, Harry se quiebra y acorrala a Louis contra la pileta, besándolo con manos cubiertas por guantes a cada lado de su rostro. “Deja de ser un idiota,” dice contra la boca de Louis.

“Nunca,” sonríe Louis, y Harry le devuelve la sonrisa.

Sí se calma un poco, sin embargo, y procede a cantar canciones de Katy Perry con su más odiosa voz hasta que la cena está lista. Al final Harry prepara algún tipo de delicioso menjunje revuelto, todo arroz y carne y vegetales y rica salsa en porciones que tienen mucho más sentido que las que tuvieron que soportar en el almuerzo. Louis no puede evitar hacer caras que son probablemente muy poco atractivas, pero Harry parece complacido de que lo esté disfrutando.

Cuando terminan, Louis se mueve para levantar la mesa, pero Harry lo detiene. “Si quieres puedes ir a ducharte mientras yo preparo el postre,” dice, su mano acomodándose sobre la muñeca de Louis, ¿y quién es Louis para decir que no a eso? Va hacia el baño y se desviste, metiéndose bajo el agua felizmente mientras imagina qué clase de ridícula cosa está por hacer Harry. Probablemente algún elaborado hojaldre relleno de chocolate o algo. Podría tener un souffle escondido en alguna parte de su persona, por todo lo que sabe.

Después de que se ducha, sale de la bañera y se seca antes de salir con sólo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Harry está apoyado contra la mesada de la cocina, distraídamente jugando con una lata de crema batida en su mano. Se encoge de hombros al ver a Louis.

“Iba a intentar hacer algo impresionante,” arrastra las palabras. “Pero luego pensé, tú sabes, ya me amas, así que. ¿En su lugar puedo comer esto de tu cuerpo?”

“Sí, eso funciona,” dice Louis, y luego deja caer la toalla. Corre hacia la cama, y Harry va detrás suyo.


	23. Veintitres

LOUIS

La mañana del domingo es gris y lluviosa, lo cual no hace nada para que Louis quiera abandonar la calidez de la cama de Harry cuando despierta. Incluso cuando lleva despierto sólo treinta segundos, sabe lo que el domingo significa. Tiene que irse hoy, tiene que volverse a Manchester esta noche y volver al trabajo mañana, y mientras todo en su vida es más fácil con Harry en ella, no puede fingir que no teme irse.

Dando vueltas en las sábanas, se da cuenta que está solo. Rodando al costado, se pasa una mano por los ojos y ve a Harry bailar en la cocina. “Buenos días, solcito,” dice Louis, su voz grave por el sueño, y el modo en que Harry le sonríe hace que el apodo sea apropiado.

Desayunan en la mesa, té y tostadas y pies fríos chocando juntos. Están en silencio, y Louis se encuentra sólo mirando a Harry. Se siente tonto, que sólo mirar a alguien desayunar podría hacer que su corazón se derrita, pero Louis está comenzando a pensar que va a pasar mucho tiempo sintiéndose tonto.

Es sólo que Harry es una persona real —que toma su té como un idiota y usa dos cuchillos distintos para la mantequilla y la mermelada— y también tiene fallas y también se asusta y también ama, ama con esa misma gritona intensidad que Louis. Sólo ha tenido más práctica, o quizá menos. Louis mira a Harry desayunar y no quiere irse a casa sin haberle dicho todo.

“¿Quieres ver algo cool?” dice Harry de la nada, y Louis sólo puede sonreír, porque está enamorado de un niño.

Harry no explica más, sólo asiente felizmente y levanta la mesa. Se visten de forma rápida, Louis poniéndose su pantalón pero una de las remeras de Harry, una de manga larga de algodón que tiene el cuello suelto y hace que Harry lo mire con una promesa en sus ojos. Agarra su cámara y un paragüas, y luego salen por la puerta.

Louis espera que se dirijan al subte nuevamente, pero caminan en otra dirección, el brazo de Harry firme alrededor de su cintura para mantenerlos a ambos bajo el paragüas. Caminan por menos de diez minutos, dando vuelta esquinas y cruzando calles hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Está cubierto de graffiti y sólo podría ser generosamente descrito como vertical, y Louis comienza a cuestionarse el sentido común de Harry.

“Por romántico que esto sea, amor,” dice Louis, temblando por la lluvia. “No estoy seguro de que estemos en el punto de ‘vende drogas’ de nuestra relación. No quiero apresurar eso, es que es una cosa de segundo aniversario.”

“Púdrete,” dice Harry, codeando a Louis, y abre la puerta, poniendo un código de acceso.

“¿También vives aquí?” pregunta Louis, espiando sobre el hombro de Harry mientras entran. “¿Tienes una identidad secreta? ¿Eres un superhéroe con un agente inmobiliario de mierda?”

Harry sólo ríe, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Louis y llevándolo al ascensor. “Ya entendí, Tommo. Nos dirigimos a mi guarida.” Presiona el piso 14 y comienzan a subir.

Cuando Harry tiene una llave para el 1426, Louis comienza a ponerse un poco nervioso. “Sabes, si tienes una esposa secreta o algo, esta no es la forma de decirme,” bromea, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, observando a Harry luchar con la cerradura. El pasillo entero parece estar destrozándose, con la pintura cayéndose y los focos de luz parpadeando como si fuese el set de una película de terror.

Con una risa victoriosa, Harry logra vencer a la cerradura, pudiendo abrir la puerta. Antes de entrar, sin embargo, voltea y acorrala a Louis contra el marco, besándolo con dulzura antes de dejar un último beso en su mejilla. “No tengo una esposa secreta,” dice, para luego tirar de su manga y tirar de él hacia dentro.

Es sólo un departamento normal, donde claramente se vivió, pero Harry tira de él más allá de la cama en la habitación principal y lo lleva a lo que sería el dormitorio. “Éste es el departamento de mi amigo Benji,” dice. “Estaba en el departamento de fotografía de Manchester y se mudó aquí más o menos al mismo tiempo.”

“¿Por qué tienes la llave del departamento de Benji?” pregunta Louis, observando a Harry sacar otra llave para abrir la puerta del no-dormitorio.

“Por esto,” dice Harry, abriendo la puerta. Está oscuro dentro, y Louis entra con cuidado. Cuando sus ojos se adaptan, entiende por qué Harry no prendió la luz.

Es un cuarto oscuro.

No hay impresiones colgadas ahora, lo cual debe ser el por qué Harry fue capaz de abrir la puerta y dejar que la luz entre, pero Louis aún puede reconocerlo. Hay piletas y bandejas y pilas de papel de foto y botellas de químicos que Louis no podría identificar aunque le apunten con un arma a la cabeza, todo rodeado por cruces de hilo y broches para colgar luego las copias.

Louis voltea y mira acusadoramente a Harry. “Mentiroso,” dice con una sonrisa. “Ésta es totalmente tu esposa.”

Harry ríe, entrando con él. El lugar es pequeño, pero hay espacio suficiente para los dos. “Ah, pero dijiste secreta. No puedes fingir estar sorprendido.”

“Supongo que eso es justo,” dice Louis.

“No te preocupes,” dice Harry, sacando la cámara de la funda y apoyándola sobre una mesada. “Es de Benji, en realidad. Sólo vengo cuando él no está.” Cierra la puerta, dejándolos a ambos en la oscuridad. “Pensaba en revelar algunas de las fotos de ayer en el parque,” dice. En la oscuridad, su voz parece más potente. “La primera parte tiene que ser a oscuras, lo siento.”

“Está bien,” dice Louis. “¿Qué hago mientras tanto?” Se siente un poco a la deriva. Sabe que el lugar es pequeño, pero parado solo, tocando nada en la oscuridad, podría estar en el espacio.

“Hay almohadones en la esquina, si quieres sentarte,” dice Harry, y Louis puede oírlo tocar el equipo. “O si quieres— ¿puedo como contarte lo que voy haciendo?”

“Me gustaría,” repone Louis. “Aunque no puedo ver nada, en realidad.”

“Ven aquí,” dice Harry, y Louis se sobresalta ante la repentina sensación de la mano de Harry intentando encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Su mano tantea hasta que llega a Louis y lo acerca. Entrelazando sus dedos, Harry se estira hasta que ambos tocan la cámara. “Okay, aquí es donde se comienza,” dice, abriendo la parte trasera y sacando torpemente los negativos con los dedos de Louis aún entrelazados con los suyos.

Louis se presiona contra la espalda de Harry y desliza su otra mano por el otro brazo de Harry hasta llegar a su mano. Apoya su cabeza contra su hombro y lo siente moverse, escuchando el suave sonido de su voz y sintiendo las vibraciones de ella en sus costillas. Escucha lo que Harry narra mientras lo hace, realmente lo hace, porque quiere entender, pero se encuentra distraído por el modo en que Harry inunda sus sentidos en la oscuridad. El limpio olor de chico, la calidez viviente proveniente de su remera. Cada respiración, cada movimiento de sus hombros es telegrafiado a Louis mientras hace lo que ama. No es sexual, pero se siente como sexo. Es íntimo.

Harry se aclara la garganta después de un tiempo, y Louis parpadea de vuelta a la alerta. “Ésta próxima parte no necesita hacerse a oscuras,” dice, alejándose de Louis y moviéndose hacia la puerta. “Cuidado con tus ojos.” Aprieta un interruptor.

La habitación se ilumina con una luz roja oscura, Harry reapareciendo ante los ojos de Louis pintado carmesí. Como magia.

“Todavía falta mucho que hacer,” dice. “Si estás aburrido, podemos hacer algo más.”

Louis piensa de repente en la primera vez que pisó el apartamento de Harry en Manchester, la sensación de que estaba parado dentro de su cerebro. Aquí, bañado por luz roja oscura, piensa que podría estar dentro de su corazón.

“No estoy aburrido,” dice, inclinándose para besar la esquina de la boca de Harry mientras ésta se curva en una sonrisa.

Retrocede y se acomoda en la esquina, acurrucándose en los almohadones que han sido apilados allí, y observa distraídamente a Harry volver a ponerse a trabajar. No puede fingir que está siguiendo lo que Harry hace, qué causa mover las partes del rollo de un químico a otro o cómo la foto termina en el papel, pero es agradable sólo ver a Harry en su ambiente, justo como fue agradable sentirlo antes. Es remarcablemente similar a cómo es Harry en la cocina, ahora que lo piensa: entreteniéndose, comenzando oraciones que nunca terminará, cantando partes de canciones que Louis apenas recuerda. A salvo, piensa Louis, y abre la boca.

“¿Puedo contarte las cosas que querías saber?” pregunta, sentándose en los almohadones. “Las cosas que dije que te diría.”

Harry voltea, dejando un par de tenazas. “Sí, por supuesto,” dice, comenzando a ponerse unos guantes. “Mientras tú—”

“Estoy seguro,” dice Louis, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír. “Y deberías seguir trabajando, quiero que lo hagas, de hecho, lo hará más fácil para mí. Si estás haciendo algo más.”

“Okay,” dice Harry, luciendo un poco inseguro, y se acomoda bien los guantes antes de seguir.

Louis intenta agrupar sus pensamientos, averigüar cómo decir lo que quiere decir, pero no puede encontrar las palabras. Así que comienza allí, comienza con sus propias dudas. “¿Alguna vez has tenido cosas de las que no hablaste,” dice, su voz baja pero fuerte en la pequeña habitación, “porque se sentía como demasiado? Como, se sentía como que eran las cosas que te definían, definían tu vida, así que no había por qué hablarlo porque era como— no lo sé, como si fuese más de lo que alguna vez podrías explicarle a nadie. Como un pez intentando explicar lo que es el agua.”

Harry asiente pero no voltea, y Louis le agradece silenciosamente por darle el espacio para hacerlo a su manera.

“Y luego intentas hablar de ello,” continúa. “Y sólo— cuando lo pones en palabras o intentas escribirlo, se siente tan pequeño. Como, no importa que se sintió como que era el fin del mundo. El segundo en que sale de tu boca se siente pequeño, y estúpido, y como que no deberías estar quejándote. Y como si no debería haber importado, que si hubieses sido mejor no hubiese importado. Así que cuando lo hablas, te estás delatando, sólo le estás mostrando a la gente lo débil que eres.”

Harry está agarrando fuerte el borde de la pileta mientras voltea una foto, pero no voltea. Louis lo ama tanto.

“Hay muchas cosas que para mí, cosas que me importan y duelen y son importantes, de las que nunca hablo. No sólo porque duele o porque no confío en las personas, pero porque— ya no me ponen triste, no como solían hacerlo. Me hacen sentir estúpido. Estúpido porque hayan pasado, y me siento estúpido porque me importó, y me siento estúpido porque me sigue importando. Pero creo que quizá tú seas más amable conmigo que yo. Tienes como hábito hacer eso. Y aún es importante, entender por qué hago algunas de las mierdas que hago, así que quiero que lo sepas. Incluso si se siente pequeño.”

Se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento, observando a Harry comenzar a colgar las impresiones con manos ligeramente temblorosas, y comienza.

Empieza desde el principio, la historia del pequeño Louis Tomlinson adolescente en su closet hecho de papel. Harry ya ha escuchado la mayor parte de esto, porque siempre fue relevante para toda la conversación de Stuart que solían tener a veces, y sus años de secundaria se sienten de alguna forma lejanos a todo lo que pasó después, así que hablar de eso nunca se sintió peligroso. Habla sobre cómo sólo quería ser normal, querido, hacer a sus padres orgullosos, a pesar de que su padre había estado al margen por años y Mark era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía.

Salió del armario ante su madre a los dieciocho, y se había odiado a sí mismo por cargarla con ello cuando ella recién comenzaba a lidiar con su divorcio, pero mentirle se habría sentido peor. Ella había sido maravillosa al respecto, le dijo que lo amaría siempre y que nunca haría una diferencia, le hizo prometer llevarle cualquier candidato para conocerlo. Esa había sido una gran piedad de la situación, lo cercano que se había sentido a su madre después de decirle.

El final del sexto año fue genial, sin embargo, porque fue finalmente acabar el colegio y sentir que todo el mundo estaba a sus pies esperando que siembre el caos. Le cuenta a Harry sobre conseguir el protagónico de Grease, que había amado desde la infancia (quizá John Travolta en pantalones ajustados había sido una experiencia reveladora), y lo mucho que había aumentado su confianza. Recuerda la alegría de ese entonces, a pesar de todo, porque era joven y estaba en la cima del mundo y todo parecía posible. Y tenía tantas, tantas ganas de enamorarse.

Después de la graduación, fue a la universidad con Stan escoltándolo, anotándose para una carrera de tres años para conseguir su diploma en teatro musical. Decidieron no compartir habitación, pero vivieron en el mismo pasillo con compañeros de cuarto asignados aleatoriamente. Las primeras memorias de Louis de la universidad son clases que lo emocionaban al levantarse y noches de embriagarse mucho muy rápido y Kale.

Kale era mayor y alto y hermoso y usaba remeras con nombres de bandas de las que Louis nunca había escuchado, y cuando Louis lo vio por primera vez estaba convencido de que había sido amor a primera vista. Sus primeros meses en la universidad fueron pasados desesperadamente intentando conseguir la aprobación de Kale y consiguiendo tragos gratis en un bar cercano para poder ahorrar para ir a todos los conciertos de la banda de Kale.

Louis nunca había hecho más que besar a un muchacho, y quería más que nada tener su primera vez con Kale. Sabe ahora que no debe haber sido nada sutil, porque cree recordar mucho sobre emborracharse en fiestas y frotarse en el regazo de Kale, pero tenía dieciocho y realmente no sabía cómo hacer las cosas y estaba desesperado por ellas. No le importaba quién supiera.

Finalmente, una noche después de una fiesta, encontró su camino hasta la cama de Kale. No había sido para nada gentil, ni cerca de lo suficiente para la primera vez de Louis, pero no le importó. Todo lo que importaba era que estaba teniendo sexo con el chico con el que había estado obsesionado desde que prácticamente había metido un pie en el campus, y era tan cool, y estaba tan bueno, y eligió a Louis de todas las otras personas disponibles haciendo fila para follarlo, y eso significaba que Louis era especial. Recuerda que cuando terminó, yaciendo allí al lado de Kale y pensando que había tenido razón sobre todo, que el mundo era jodidamente suyo, y que todos iban a estar sorprendidos por el nuevo novio que había logrado conseguir.

Por supuesto, Kale nunca lo llamó de nuevo, principalmente porque nunca le pidió el número a Louis en primer lugar. Después de un mes se volvió claro que no había señales mezcladas, nada complicado al respecto, por mucho que Louis hubiese intentado decirse otra cosa. La simple verdad es que fue una cogida, una cogida sin nombre, sin significado en una larga lista de otras cogidas sin nombre, sin significado. Eso había dolido como sólo el primer rechazo puede.

Pasó un tiempo después de eso sintiéndose idiota e infantil, y recordando casi siente cariño por su antiguo ser, como que quiere tejerle un pequeño onesie que diga “La Primera Desilusión Amorosa del Bebé.” Quizá si le gustasen las chicas, o si hubieran habido chicos para él en Doncaster, lo hubiese superado rápido, dejando la angustia adolescente en la secundaria donde pertenece. Se había quedado atrás. Debía ponerse al corriente.

Hubieron muchas noches con sus amigos y los nuevos amigos de Stan, besuqueándose con chicos que no conocía en los fondos de clubes cuyos nombres no recuerda, intentando sacarse toda la cosa de su sistema. Afortunadamente era tan bebé en ese tiempo que no le tomó mucho tiempo volver, o al menos rebotar hasta el próximo chico del que creyó estar enamorado.

El próximo chico fue Tom, su compañero de cuarto, el estudiante de ingeniería con buenos hábitos de estudio y lindas manos. Tenía cabello rubio y una linda sonrisa y reía de todos los chistes de Louis, y para el final del primer trimestre se habían convertido rápidamente en amigos debido a pizza y videojuegos y botellas de alcohol pasadas entre los dos.

Excepto que un día Louis miró a Tom, y de repente amigos ya no era suficiente. Recuerda estar sentado en el pequeño living cada día y querer tanto acortar la distancia entre ambos, escuchando los sonidos de Tom haciendo las pequeñas tareas de su vida y sentir que estaba enamorado de todas ellas. Entonces su corazón estaba desparramándose por todos lados, y realmente quería dárselo a alguien. Se lo dio a Tom, y nunca supo si Tom entendió eso.

Sabía que a Tom le gustaba lo mucho que a Louis le gustaba, que le encantaba cuando Louis estaría por todos lados pero luego se concentraría en él como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo que valiese su completa atención. Sabía que a Tom no le molestaba cuando Louis se subía a su cama y apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo cuando se quedaban hablando hasta tarde. Una noche en particular, cuando estaban muy ebrios y muy solos, dejó que Louis lo besará en el cuello y luego nunca volvieron a hablar de ello. Louis estaba muerto por él, muy muerto, y siguió esperando esta vez, esperando que Tom se acerque.

Luego un día Tom tuvo de repente una novia, una bonita castaña de linda figura, y Louis creyó que iba a vomitar cuando se enteró. La próxima cosa que supo fue que ella iba todo el tiempo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la cama de Tom y besándolo sobre los libros de texto, y todo lo que Louis podía hacer era sentarse allí y observar a Tom ser todo lo que él quería con alguien más todos los días.

Eso fue mucho para manejar, incluso en ese entonces, y para el tercer trimestre había comenzado a buscar formas de mantenerse fuera de su apartamento el mayor tiempo posible. Afortunadamente sus clases lo mantenían ocupado, e incluso si nunca podía conseguir un rol decente en ninguna de las producciones, lo que conseguía obtener fue suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo. Estaba en el fondo de un vestidor esperando volverse a casa una noche cuando se le cayó todo el kit de maquillaje al piso y alguien se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantar todo, y así es como conoció a Daniel.

Daniel era mitad español y tenía labios de ángel, y fue el primer novio de Louis. Comenzaron a salir cerca del final del primer año de Louis, y duraron seis meses, y Louis pensó que estaba real y propiamente enamorado esta vez. Hicieron todo juntos, inclusive muchas cosas educativas en la cama a las que Louis les añadió mucho cariño cuando las estaban haciendo, porque cuando estás aprendiendo esas cosas con alguien que amas, se siente importante.

Salieron todo el verano y hasta el primer trimestre del segundo año de Louis, y Louis sólo tenía diecinueve pero ya se estaba imaginando diez años más adelante, ambos sobre escenarios de Londres y yendo a casa al mismo apartamento decorado con buen gusto. No podía imaginar querer algo sin él, y estaba seguro que Daniel sentía lo mismo, incluso si era algo cauteloso al respecto.

Y luego Louis le dijo a Daniel por primera vez que lo amaba, y Daniel lo dejó una semana después. Le dijo a Louis que era demasiado dependiente, que eran jóvenes y que sólo quería divertirse y que no era así para él.

Louis le explica a Harry que así fue como comenzó a aprender. Aprendió de Daniel, y de Tom, y de Kale, que no era una persona a la que otras personas quisieran dedicarse. Que el amor, el amor verdadero, probablemente no existía, y que ciertamente no para él. No era una persona que otras quisieran amar, no realmente, y que incluso si podía hacer que quieran estar con él por un rato, incluso si se las arreglaba para amarrarlos, eventualmente el brillo desaparecería y se hartarían de él o conseguirían algo mejor. No era el lugar de nadie para quedarse, sólo una parada en el camino.

Todas esas cosas cortaron con cualquier sensación de imprudente esperanza que había tenido cuando salió por primera vez del closet. No ayudó que siguiera siendo rechazado para cada rol al que audicionaba, que cada viaje en tren hacia Londres para un casting resultara en nada. Él no era suficiente, y eso fue algo que siempre había sentido en privado, pero era peor que se lo probaran como más que una voz ansiosa en su cabeza. No estaba hecho para ser protagonista, ni siquiera en su propia vida.

Para este punto de la historia, Harry ya se ha quedado sin copias y no tiene más trabajo. En su lugar, se sienta en un banco y escucha, aunque al menos no mira a Louis, sólo mira sus propias manos. Louis está feliz de que aún siga el juego, porque nunca jamás le había contado tanto a nadie, y no está seguro de poder hacerlo con Harry mirándolo.

Necesita que Harry sepa, sin embargo. No es sólo que siente que se lo debe, es que ahora que van a hacer esto en serio necesita que Harry sepa exactamente de dónde viene. Necesita que Harry sepa todas las razones por las que actúa del modo en que lo hace, porque necesita que esto funcione. Necesita que esto funcione más que nada.

Así que cruza sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y sigue.

Navidad 2011, Louis aún estaba superando a Daniel. Estaba viniéndose en picada, y sus amigos estaban haciendo todo lo que sabían hacer por él, pero no era suficiente. Iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, y no hubo nada que ellos pudieran hacer para detenerlo. Si iba a ir solo, iba a asegurarse merecerlo.

Fue en ese tiempo que su padre tuvo el coraje de enviarle una invitación a una fiesta de Navidad a su nueva casa con su nueva familia después de meses de no tener más que un mensaje de texto para ver cómo estaba. Louis supo cuando recibió el mail que sólo era un gesto, que en realidad no esperaba ni quería que Louis fuese. No eran cercanos, jamás lo habían sido —a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado Louis— y en ese momento Louis estaba lo suficientemente inestable, lo suficientemente cerca del borde, que un estúpido mail desencadenó cada sentimiento sin resolver que había tenido sobre lo mucho que le importaba una mierda a su papá.

Se apareció en la fiesta ya tomado, usando sus más apretados, más rojos pantalones, y se encargó de escandalizar u ofender a la mayor cantidad de amigos o socios de su padre. Podría haber también usado un cartel alrededor del cuello que dijese: Vamos, papá, ignórame. Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Cada obvio cliché de problemas parentales metidos en un ser humano, con la sutilidad de un bus de dos pisos. Está muy avergonzado de ello, de lo mucho que perdió el control. Que se dejó ser tan afectado.

Estaba en la cocina preparándose otro trago cuando un hombre se acomodó a su lado, preguntándole si estaba seguro de necesitar otro. Louis recuerda alzar la mirada para decirle al idiota que se alejara y luego se detuvo a sí mismo cuando vio que era el hombre con el que su papá hacía negocios desde que Louis era un niño, un abogado con un Porsche negro y mandíbula perfecta. Estaba recién en sus cuarenta, sus sienes tornándose grises, y Louis recordó que su nombre era Nathan Grant y que jugaba golf con el papá de Louis.

Sería una mentira decir que pareció una buena idea en ese entonces, porque no lo hizo. Lo que sí pareció fue que era una forma de sentir como que estaba vengándose de su padre y probarse a sí mismo que aún era deseable todo al mismo tiempo. Los encerró en la habitación de invitados y dejó que Grant lo follara mientras su padre idiota y sus amigos idiotas siguieron afuera, y al menos sintió que estaba en control de algo por unos minutos.

Por supuesto, su padre se enteró, y por supuesto, su padre exageró todo completamente. Fue y lo sacó de la universidad, lo arrastró hasta casa con su mamá y le gritó a los dos por una hora. Resultó que aparentemente Grant tenía una afinidad por coleccionar muchachos más jóvenes, y el padre de Louis no podía creer que Louis lo humillaría siendo “una de sus putillas” y culpó a su madre por criarlo para ser así. Fue un gran desastre y la madre de Louis lloró toda esa noche, y Louis nunca se había sentido tan completamente sin valor en toda su vida. Tomó meses recuperarse de esa noche, dejar de creer que todas las cosas que su padre había dicho eran verdad. Aún vuelven a él algunas veces, en días malos, y siempre le toma esfuerzo alejar esos pensamientos.

Estaba colgando de un hilo cuando conoció a Patrick, un chico de cabello oscuro que estaba estudiando historia y parecía ser la última esperanza de Louis. Salieron por ocho meses, durante la graduación y el verano después, y fue bueno. Fue realmente, en serio bueno, suficiente para que Louis comenzara a pensar que quizá todas las veces anteriores sólo habían sido mala suerte. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado ésta vez, y por primera vez Patrick también sentía lo mismo.

Excepto que los padres de Patrick lo hubieran desheredado de enterarse que era gay, y Patrick parecía creer merecerlo. Louis intentó hacer compromisos, intentó encontrar formas de reconciliar lo mucho que Patrick había dicho que lo amaba con lo mucho que parecía estar avergonzado de ello, pero todo lo que terminó haciendo fue sentirse peor consigo mismo. Todo explotó cuando presionó un poco demasiado un día con distanciarse de sus padres y Patrick le dijo que lo amaba, pero nunca iba a amarlo tanto. Eso fue lo peor que Louis ha escuchado en su vida, honestamente. Peor que nada de lo que el padre de Louis podría haberle dicho en su peor día. Una cosa es escuchar decir a alguien que no lo ama. Otra es escucharles decir que amarlo no es suficiente.

Al final Patrick se fue, se mudó a otra parte del país y no volvió a hablarle a Louis excepto por algunas llamadas tarde a la noche estando ebrio. Lo último que supo Louis, Patrick se había casado con una linda chica con uno en camino.

Eso fue lo que finalmente lo rompió. Incluso cuando todo era perfecto, aún no había importado. No podía hacerlo quedarse. No podía ser suficiente. ¿Cuál era el puto punto?

Se rindió en todo después de eso. No era como si pudiese seguir pagando los viajes a Londres de todos modos, así que rendirse a ese sueño en particular tenía sentido. Era como su vida tenía que ser, sólo otra cosa que quería y no era suficiente para tener. Siempre había sabido que sería difícil, y que probablemente sería mejor enseñando de todos modos. Eso era todo lo que había querido antes de dejarse llevar por ilusiones de convertirse en estrella, y era tiempo de ser realista. Se alejó de prácticamente todos los que conocía en su vida en ese punto, enfocándose en volver a la escuela por un tiempo y obtener sus certificados y ahorrar todo el dinero posible.

Empacó y huyó de Doncaster tan pronto como pudo. No podía soportarlo más, no podía seguir viviendo en la casa de su madre cuando ella apenas tenía el dinero para encargarse de las chicas, no podía lidiar con la simpática forma en que lo miraba y el constante recordatorio de todo lo que había hecho para hacer las cosas más difíciles para ella. No podía pasar por todos los lugares que le recordaban a personas que rompieron su corazón y todas las cosas que solían importarle antes de darse cuenta de que nunca iba a ser feliz. Tenía que irse.

Terminó en Manchester porque no creyó que su estúpido auto pudiese llevarlo más lejos, y también tenía unos amigos de universidad allí que no lo miraban como si fuera una fábula de advertencia. Se consiguió un apartamento decente y un trabajo unos meses después, lo cual era considerablemente mejor que la posición en la que había estado desde que se recibió, y adoptó un gato y conoció a Zayn y Niall.

Los años siguientes no fueron nada especial. Después de Patrick juró nunca más tener una relación, así que sólo mantuvo el hábito que había desarrollado en Doncaster de mantener sexo insignificante con extraños cuyos nombres no se molestaba aprender a menos que le compraran un trago primero. Si alguno mostraba algún interés de tener algo más que sexo, le daría al pobre un número falso y lo enviaría lejos, para nunca verlo de nuevo. Por años, no dejó caer su guardia ante nadie. Así es como operaba, y quizá no lo hacía feliz, pero al menos funcionaba. Nadie lo lastimaba porque nadie podía. En ese tiempo, parecía ser todo lo que merecía.

Louis ha llegado al final de la historia ahora, o al menos a la parte antes de lo que Harry ya sabe. Se siente agitado como si acabase de correr una maratón, y vacío, pero también siente una extraña sensación de alivio. No ha hablado de nada de esto en mucho tiempo, y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que seguía pesándole. Todo está allí fuera ahora, todas las más feas, más oscuras partes de su pasado, y no hay donde más ir.

Alza la mirada del suelo y Harry está en silencio y completamente quieto bajo la luz roja excepto por el músculo tembloroso en su mandíbula. Espera, pero Harry no se mueve ni dice nada.

“Así que, eso es todo,” dice Louis, aún mirando ansiosamente a Harry. “Ese es quien era. Había jurado que no dejaría que nadie más se acerque como para volver a lastimarme, hasta que te conocí.”

“Y luego yo también te jodidamente dejé,” escupe Harry, repentinamente regresando a la vida. Se para sobre sus pies y atraviesa la habitación para agarrarse de la mesa de trabajo, maldiciendo bajo su aliento.

“No, Haz, estoy intentando explicarte por qué no todo es tu culpa,” intenta Louis.

“¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero asesinar a cada idiota que te lastimó ahora mismo?” dice Harry, girando, y Louis recuerda muy vivamente el día en que Harry vino como una tormenta a su aula y le contó sobre Mike Kendall. “Juro por Dios, si alguna vez conociera a alguno— pero no, no tengo el puto derecho, porque fui tan malo como ellos, fui—”

“No lo fuiste,” dice Louis. “Te dije, esto fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya.”

“¡No me importa de quién fue la puta culpa!” exclama Harry, su voz quebrándose. “Fui jodidamente inconsciente, y te hice pensar que no te amaba, y—”

“¡Harry!” medio grita Louis, interrumpiéndolo. Harry se congela, sus ojos amplios y su boca medio abierta, y Louis intenta no encontrar la shockeada expresión en su rostro tan cómica como lo hace. Se acerca a Harry, tomando una de sus manos y sonriéndole suavemente. “No te culpo de nada, ¿okay? Te dije todo eso porque quería que supieras de dónde vengo, pero no sabías nada entonces. No fue justo para ti tampoco.”

“No deshace lo que hice,” murmura Harry después de un momento. “La última cosa que querría es lastimarte.”

“Lo sé,” dice Louis, tocando el costado de su rostro. “Hey, yo también fui un idiota, ¿recuerdas?”

Harry ríe un poco, y Louis nota que está empezando a calmarse. “Sí, lo fuiste.”

“¿Ves?” dice Louis. “Ambos somos idiotas. Es por eso que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.”

Harry sonríe totalmente ante eso, mirando a Louis a los ojos. “¿Crees eso?”

“Sí,” dice Louis, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Harry.

Harry acerca a Louis por la parte más pequeña de su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor. “Lo siento. Estás intentando ser abierto conmigo y me agarra un ataque.”

“Está bien,” dice Louis con simpleza. “Me amas.”

“Así es,” confirma Harry. “Y te amo por decirme todo lo que acabas de contarme. Y te amo por amarme a pesar de toda esa otra mierda, incluso después de que fui un estúpido.”

“Ése es el espíritu,” dice Louis, atrapando a Harry con la guardia baja al pellizcarle un pezón. Harry aúlla de dolor y alarma, alejando su mano, y luego están riendo, y luego están besándose, y Louis espera que a este Benji no le moleste si se ponen atrevidos en su cuarto oscuro.

Antes de esto, Louis seguía pensando que sentiría algún cambio después de finalmente contarle su historia a Harry, pero no hay ninguno. Son aún las mismas manos, los mismos besos, la misma risa cuando Louis apoya sus manos en su pecho y lame su nariz. No hay una lluvia nuclear. Por millonésima vez este fin de semana, ha hecho algo que solía asustarlo como la mierda y el mundo no se ha acabado.

Una vez que las fotos están secas, Harry acomoda todo y las descuelga una por una cuidadosamente. Agarra una gran carpeta de uno de los estantes y las desliza dentro cautelosamente, y Louis observa. Es ardiente, ver a Harry hacer algo que ama y que es bueno haciendo. A Louis le gusta. Podría adentrarse en la fotografía si significa mirar a Harry hacer esto todo el tiempo.

Harry empaca sus cosas y salen juntos, cerrando y trabando detrás suyo. La lluvia se ha detenido para cuando salen afuera, y sus manos unidas se mecen entre los dos mientras hacen el camino de regreso.

Cuando llegan al departamento de Harry, Harry deja la carpeta de fotos en la mesada de la cocina y mira las fotos, Louis espiando sobre su hombro. Todas son del sábado, fotos de Louis y su pequeño almuerzo y Hyde Park y Louis e incluso algunas dentro de Tesco. La favorita de Louis, sin embargo, y la que saca Harry de la pila, es la que la mujer de cabello azul les tomó. Los labios de Harry están presionados contra la mejilla de Louis, y el rostro de Louis está arrugado en una inconsciente, arrugada sonrisa, y lucen bastante como sí mismos.

Harry toma la foto y la pone en la pared con un poco de cinta. En la pared desnuda luce austera y pequeña, pero Louis mira y nota que está justo en la línea de visión desde la cama de Harry, así que quizá no es tan pequeña después de todo. Puede imaginarla fácilmente rodeada por todo el nido de urraca de cosas bonitas de Harry, y mira las cajas en la esquina, pensando.

“¿Quieres poner el resto?” pregunta Louis. “Puedo ayudar.” Harry se rasca la nuca con expresión dudosa.

“Bueno, la cosa es,” dice, “mi internado sólo dura hasta diciembre, para lo que faltan como dos meses. ¿Y no estoy seguro de si voy a quedarme después de eso?” Dice la última oración como si fuese una pregunta, mirando sus pies y alzando la vista a Louis a través de su flequillo. Louis no está seguro de cómo se las arregla para eso, ya que es tan malditamente alto, pero ese no es un problema urgente cuando hay confeti lloviendo en su cabeza.

“¿Tienes— tenías algo más en mente?” pregunta, barriendo sus pies contra el piso y sintiéndose como el idiota más afortunado del mundo.

“¿Querrías que vuelva?” dice Harry, aún luciendo nervioso, pero también pareciendo enfrentarlo.

Louis apenas logra contenerse de grita sí, sí, mil veces sí, y casi no puede. Inspira e intenta pensar bien las cosas. Quiere a Harry con él, quiere cocinar cenas terribles con él y tener sexo excelente con él y salir a citas con él y despertar a su lado en la mañana. Eso es obvio. Pero no tiene un cuarto oscuro en su apartamento, y Manchester es genial, pero no es Londres.

“Quiero que estés conmigo,” dice cuidadosamente. “Y quiero estar contigo. Y quiero que seas feliz.”

“Bueno, está hecho, entonces,” dice Harry, pero Louis continúa.

“Pero—” comienza, pero Harry lo interrumpe.

“No me gusta el pero,” dice. “Sin peros.”

“Déjame terminar, mierda,” ríe Louis. “Te quiero conmigo, pero no sé cómo ser la vida de alguien, Harry. Y no quiero que abandones tus sueños y tu talento y tu carrera por mí. Así que quiero que vuelvas. Sólo que no quiero que vuelvas sólo por mí.”

Harry lo mira, y Louis conoce la expresión porque la ha sentido en su propio rostro muchas veces. Es una linda sensación saber que puede hacer que Harry tenga esa expresión, hacer que su rostro se quede duro de incredulidad. Es una buena sensación.

“Okay,” dice Harry. “Sí, okay. Ya veremos. Yo comenzaré— comenzaré a buscar.” Y entonces está en el espacio de Louis, abrazándolo. “Te amo muchísimo, ¿sabes?”

“Tengo una idea,” dice Louis, enredando sus dedos en la remera de Harry.

“Así que,” dice Harry, soltando a Louis y quedando a un brazo de distancia. “Hasta entonces— vamos a hacer esto, ¿no? Quiero decir, en serio.”

Louis asiente. “Estoy dentro si tú lo estás.”

El rostro de Harry rompe en una sonrisa tonta. “Estoy dentro. Podemos visitarnos— tengo que trabajar algunos fines de semana a veces, no siempre—”

“Y tenemos teléfonos—”

“Y Skype—”

“Podemos hacerlo,” dice Louis firmemente. “Incluso si no puedo estar contigo, aún quiero estar, tú sabes. Contigo. Sabes a lo que me refiero,” dice, golpeando el brazo de Harry cuando comienza a reír.

“Lo sé,” dice Harry, aún riendo. “Y más te vale. Si crees que sufrí todo ese monólogo emocional este fin de semana por nada—”

Louis va por asesinato, un ataque de cosquillas justo en sus costados, y disfruta de los chillidos de Harry mientras se caen como un montón al suelo. “¡Cómo te atreves!” grita, mordiendo la oreja de Harry, y sí. Esto va a funcionar.

*******************

Si Louis pudiese irse en el último tren, lo haría. Estaría en el tren de las diez esta noche, yendo a su cama en casa a horas impensadas, exhausto y sin ducharse en el trabajo la mañana del lunes pero al menos consolado por el hecho de que pasó todo el tiempo posible con Harry.

No puede, sin embargo. Había estado manteniendo este fin de semana para corregir, y ahora tiembla al pensar en lo atrás que se ha quedado. Sin mencionar que está comenzando a sentirse culpable por la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que enviarle un mensaje a Zayn para pedirle que se pase a ver a Duchess el fin de semana. Necesita volver en un momento razonable del día. Sabe esto, objetivamente. Pero eso no lo hace quejarse menos al respecto cuando buscan los horarios de trenes en la laptop de Harry, y no detiene el terror alojándose en su estómago mientras toman el subte a la estación Euston para alcanzar el tren de las cinco a Manchester.

Harry se queda con él en todo el camino a la estación, y cuando llegan a la plataforma, el tren ya está allí. Louis siente su mano apretar la de Harry, y Harry devuelve el apretón como para recordarle que aún está allí, que el tren frente suyo no va a cambiar nada.

Las puertas aún no abren, así que Harry saca su iPod del bolsillo y le alcanza uno de sus auriculares a Louis. No se dicen nada, sólo se quedan uno al lado del otro, escuchando juntos la música de Harry. La canción que está sonando es familiar, y cuando Louis la reconoce, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y recuerda la primera vez que Harry la puso para él aquella noche después del baile de San Valentín. Siempre ridículo. Debería haber sabido incluso en ese entonces que toda esta cosa del amor-de-su-vida iba a llegarle eventualmente.

La plataforma está repleta de gente, pero Louis se siente completamente alejado de ellos. Están sólo él y Harry.

Finalmente, las puertas se abren con un siseo, y todos alrededor suyo comienzan a juntar sus cosas y sacar sus boletos y comienzan a abordar. Louis siente un pánico de último minuto aferrándose a su corazón, y si fuese un poco más imprudente diría a la mierda y perdería el tren y pasaría otra noche en el colchón de Harry, pero no lo es, y no puede.

De repente lo recuerda, la cosa que agarró del fondo del cajón en el último momento y metió en el fondo del bolsillo principal de su mochila. Suelta la mano de Harry y voltea para mirarlo, llevando sus manos temblorosas a la mochila. Alza la mirada hacia Harry mientras rebusca por la cosa entre envolturas de chicles y recibos, y cuando finalmente encuentra lo que está buscando, la extrae cuidadosamente y la sostiene entre ambos. Es la llave de repuesto de su apartamento.

“Sé que no tendrás mucho tiempo para volver a Manchester,” dice Louis. Toma una mano de Harry, volteando la palma hacia arriba. “Pero cuando lo hagas,” presiona la llave contra la palma abierta, “ven a casa.”

Sabe lo que esto significa, no sólo para él sino para Harry, y mantiene su aliento mientras Harry la mira, acunándola en su palma como si temiese romperla de algún modo. Cuando mira a Louis, sus ojos están brillando, pero su boca está curvada en una sonrisa de superioridad de un lado.

“¿Tienes eso ahí todo el tiempo,” dice, “o sólo pensaste que era una cosa segura?”

Louis sonríe tan grande que apenas puede ver, y dice, muy cariñosamente, “Cállate,” antes de tirar de Harry del cuello de su chaqueta y besarlo. Harry se mete la llave en el bolsillo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis para devolverle el beso igual de entusiastamente, alzándolo del suelo y haciéndolos girar en un lento círculo. Riendo contra la boca de Harry, Louis escucha los sonidos del mundo moviéndose a su alrededor y siente la solidez del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo y piensa que esto, esto no se desvanecerá.

Harry finalmente lo deja en el suelo, y no pueden alargar mucho más las cosas. Es tiempo de irse.

“Te amo,” dice Louis, tocando las puntas del cabello de Harry donde se riza contra su oreja. Quizá si puede memorizar con los nervios de su piel el modo en que se siente, no será tan duro no tenerlo consigo hasta la próxima vez que lo vea.

“También te amo,” dice Harry. “Iré a verte tan pronto como pueda. Y te llamaré todo el tiempo. Te hartarás de mí. Estarás como, ‘Por qué el idiota de Styles está llamando de nuevo, acabo de hablar con él hace una hora, no tiene nada mejor que hacer, qué—’”

“No me hartaré de ti,” dice Louis con confianza. “Voy a quejarme sobre lo mucho que te extraño todo el tiempo hasta que Zayn me aporree hasta la muerte con su copia de Guerra y Paz.”

“Somos asquerosos,” dice Harry.

“Es verdad, lo somos,” concuerda Louis felizmente. Son los últimos en la plataforma ahora, y Louis se inclina para un último beso. “Te amo. De nuevo.”

“También te amo. De nuevo,” dice Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Louis traga y se suelta de los brazos de Harry, acomodándose mejor la mochila sobre el hombro. “No pasará mucho tiempo,” dice, y luego voltea sobre sus pies y camina hasta el borde de la plataforma, inspirando profundamente mientras pone un pie en el tren.

“Hey, Lou,” dice la voz de Harry detrás suyo.

Louis se detiene en la puerta y voltea para ver a Harry parado aún detrás suyo donde lo dejó, sus manos bien metidas en sus bolsillos.

“¿Sí?” dice.

“Soy, tú sabes,” le dice Harry, “una cosa segura.”

Louis sonríe a pesar del nudo en su garganta. “Lo sé.”

Se las arregla para encontrar el último asiento contra una ventana, y observa a Harry achicarse cada vez más en la distancia mientras el tren se aleja de la plataforma hasta que desaparece tras la curva. Puede hacer esto. Van a hacer que funcione. Esto no se desploma sólo porque estén en lugares diferentes. Está todo bien.

Saca su teléfono y abre un mensaje en blanco para enviarle a Stan, porque sólo se siente como la cosa correcta para hacer. No tiene la mínima idea de dónde comenzar, o cómo condensar todo en un solo mensaje de texto. Toda su vida ha cambiado en el curso de un fin de semana.

Al final, escribe cuatro palabras.

Fui y lo recuperé

Stan le responde menos de veinte segundos después.

Sabía que lo harías


	24. Veinticuatro

ZAYN

Zayn es despertado en contra de su voluntad por la mano de Liam en su hombro. “Zayn, despierta,” murmura Liam, su voz aún gruesa por el sueño. Es la mitad de noviembre, y está tibio en su cama, y Zayn no va a hacer semejante cosa.

“Zayn,” dice Liam de nuevo, ésta vez sacudiéndolo fuertemente. “Bo necesita salir, es tu turno.”

“Mmmph,” repone Zayn, haciéndose una bolita. Cama cálida. Ama su cama.

Siente movimiento cerca de sus pies y abre un párpado con resentimiento. Seguro, Bo ha saltado a su cama y parece estar intentando masticar su pie a través de la manta. A pesar del hecho de que se siente más cadáver que humano, ella nota que está despierto y se apresura a lamerle el rostro.

“No,” dice él, más al universo que al perro, poniendo una mano en el medio para que ella pueda lamer sus dedos en su lugar.

“Tú eres quien la quería,” dice Liam burlonamente, y Zayn podría matarlo por ser capaz de charlar antes del mediodía.

“Hrrrrghh,” repone Zayn, y, después de un momento de prepararse psicológicamente, roda de costado fuera de la cama, arreglándoselas mediante algún milagro de la física para aterrizar sobre sus pies. Se pone joggers y una remera y zapatillas ciegamente, Bo saltando todo el tiempo sobre sus piernas, antes de tambalearse por el apartamento, agarrando un abrigo y la correa de Bo.

“Tienes suerte por tu ternura,” dice Zayn, y va dirigido para Bo pero también va para Liam. Entrecierra los ojos ante los rayos de luz que se cuelan por la persiana de la ventana de su cocina y maldice el hecho de que por una vez está soleado en el invierno de Manchester. Agarra sus lentes de sol de la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta y luego deja salir a Bo al pasillo antes de que tenga oportunidad de arañar su puerta.

Abajo, ni siquiera intenta hacerla caminar, sólo la lleva al pequeño cuadrado de pasto cercano frente a los escalones de su edificio.

“Ve,” dice.

Bo se queda mirándolo por un momento, moviendo su pequeña cola, y luego salta en su lugar y se aleja.

Tiene que admitirlo, es tierna y fue su idea tener un cachorro. La semana pasada, finalmente, terminó el borrador de su novela y se lo envió a su editor. Resulta que toda la influencia de amor y felicidad y estabilidad en su vida lo ayudó a realizar el último esfuerzo para completar la maldita cosa, lo cual fue una especie de shock para Zayn, quien siempre creyó que el dolor era el corazón de la creatividad. Es difícil ser trágicamente poético cuando estás saliendo con Liam Payne, pero al final funcionó.

Liam le preguntó a Zayn qué quería para festejar, y Zayn dijo que quería un perrito. Parecía lógico como el próximo paso, considerando que ha pasado casi un mes desde que Liam se mudó con él, y Liam sólo sonrió y aceptó y le preguntó si quería pasar por yogurt helado de camino a RSPCA*. Juntos eligieron a éste pequeño monstruo de rostro arrugado y manchas marrones, la llevaron a casa, la nombraron Bo como apócope de Bo Peep, porque Liam es un adulto de veinticinco años cuya película favorita sigue siendo Toy Story. Zayn sospecha que es en parte pitbull, pero no se lo mencionó a la gente de RSPCA. No está seguro de si le hubieran permitido llevársela de ser así, y eso hace que la quiera más.

Es un pequeño demonio, y Liam la consiente muchísimo, pero incluso ahora, observándola olfatear alrededor del pasto en el frío, Zayn no puede estar molesto. Sí, es un dolor en el trasero, y sí, ya arruinó uno de sus zapatos favoritos, pero. Ella transforma a Liam en un feliz niño alborotador, y sigue a Zayn devotamente, y ella es el vivo recordatorio de que Zayn está en un punto de su vida donde es responsable de mantener a algo más vivo. Eso probablemente valga la pena levantarse temprano, aunque nunca se lo va a admitir a Liam.

Bo comienza a olfatear alrededor del único arbusto fuera del edificio, mostrando cero señales de en realidad querer mear, y Zayn comienza a cuestionarse si le están tomando el pelo aquí. Se lleva las manos frías a sus axilas y da unos saltitos para mantenerse caliente. No puede reunir la energía suficiente para estar molesto, honestamente. Si lo piensa, está bastante seguro de que esto es lo peor que le ha pasado en la semana, y eso es bastante especial.

Las cosas están geniales con Liam, incluso si comete el pecado mortal de ser una persona madrugadora. Zayn tiene más tiempo libre ahora que no tiene a su editor respirando sobre su cuello, lo cual significa que tiene más tiempo libre para sus amigos y para su novio. Eso es especialmente conveniente ya que él, Louis y Liam comenzaron a tener por hábito ir a ver a Niall tocar los fines de semana. Esas noches fuera usualmente mantienen más tiempo a Liam en la cama el día siguiente. La próxima vez Zayn lo hará levantarse con Bo, sólo para verlo fingir estar alegre con resaca. Malvado, pero no menos de lo que merece. Louis lo aprobaría.

Ah, Louis. Esa es otra parte del por qué las cosas se han sentido tan agradables y firmes últimamente. Desde que volvió de Londres, Zayn ha podido verlo más seguido ahora que en los últimos meses, y es lindo no sólo tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta pero también verlo más feliz. Es aún el mismo Louis, pero diferente, también. Es más como sí mismo, incluso si Zayn nunca lo ha visto así antes, y es maravilloso. Quizá signifique tener que escuchar las millones de historias sobre lo que Harry dijo en su última cita por Skype o lo mucho que le gusta a Harry el nuevo álbum de Best Coast o cuándo va a poder volver ver a Harry, pero a Zayn no le molesta para nada. Sólo está jodidamente feliz de que Louis esté feliz, y que Harry está feliz, que nadie tiene que ir de puntitas de pie. Diablos, Louis está abriéndose sobre cosas, más de lo que Zayn alguna vez lo haya visto. Una semana o algo así después de que volvió, hizo sentar a Zayn y le hizo el resumen de su historial romántico sobre comida Thai, y Zayn se siente más cercano a él que nunca. Si el precio de ello es lidiar con Louis siendo tan odiosamente enamorado como Zayn, lo pagará con gusto. Todo está bien en su pequeño mundo Zayn.

Finalmente, Bo termina sus asuntos y Zayn rasca detrás de sus orejas y le dice que es una buena chica, y ella le responde con un jadeo eufórico y lo sigue por las escaleras.

Le da una sorpresa una vez que entran, se saca los zapatos, y camina lentamente de vuelta a la habitación. Liam aún está dormitando en la cama, el rostro enterrado en la almohada y su cabello un desastre, y Zayn a veces aún se asombra de que ésta sea su vida.

Silenciosamente, Zayn se mete de nuevo en la cama, y luego presiona sus manos frías contra la cálida espalda de Liam. Liam farfulla despertando, alejándose de él debajo de las sábanas, pero Zayn sólo sonríe y lo agarra alrededor de la cintura, haciendo cucharita.

“Tus manos son como hielo, Zayn, Dios,” se queja Liam, cubriéndolas con las suyas propias, ya sin intentar huir.

“Es lo que recibes,” murmura Zayn, sus labios presionados contra la espalda de Liam. Yacen así por un rato, Liam frotando sus manos contra las de Zayn para entibiarlas, hasta que Liam suspira y voltea sobre su espalda.

“Deberíamos levantarnos,” dice, hincando un dedo en el rostro de Zayn.

Sus ojos aún cerrados, Zayn menea la cabeza. “Absolutamente no. Acabo de intentarlo. Arriba es horrible.”

“Tengo recados que hacer,” dice Liam, todo serio como si “recados” no incluyera pasar media hora mirando caricaturas y comiendo cereal. “¿Vamos a salir con los chicos esta noche?” pregunta, tocando el flequillo de Zayn.

Zayn sólo se acerca más, aún negándose a abrir los ojos. “Mmm, no, Louis no está en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Sorprenderá a Harry,” dice, medio contra la axila de Liam. “Tenemos todo el día, duerme.”

“Una vez que despierto no puedo volver a dormir, sabes eso,” dice Liam, pero su voz es suave y complacida. Bo vuelve a la habitación, pero ésta vez ella sólo sube a la cama y se acurruca a los pies de Zayn. Buen perro.

“Entonces sólo quédate conmigo,” dice Zayn.

Liam lleva una de las manos de Zayn a sus labios y presiona un beso contra sus nudillos. “Siempre.”

 

 

 

 

 

LOUIS

Louis está en otro tren a Londres.

Él y Harry habían realmente esperado tener una oportunidad de volver a verse antes de ahora, pero ambos habían estado ocupados por el trabajo y les ha tomado todo este tiempo encontrar un fin de semana que sirva para ambos. Louis está muy, muy agradecido de que el internado de Harry sólo dure unas semanas más, porque lo extraña terriblemente. Una cosa era extrañarlo cuando creyó que no lo vería de nuevo, pero éste es totalmente otro animal. Saber que en realidad podría y tendrá a Harry de vuelta hace que su ausencia sea más y menos tolerable al mismo tiempo, más como una picazón aguda que el viejo dolor leve. Las cosas entre ellos sigue siendo geniales, pero las citas por Skype y los mensajes sucios y las llamadas diarias no son suficiente, y Louis sólo puede masturbarse con los recuerdos de ese fin de semana.

Han estado haciendo la relación a distancia de forma muy respetable. No han pasado más que un par de horas desde Londres sin hablar a menos que estuviesen durmiendo, e incluso entonces está el extraño mensaje en medio de la noche de vez en cuando porque uno no puede dormir. Incluso la vida sexual de Louis sigue activa, gracias a la afinidad de sexo telefónico de Harry y algunas sesiones de Skype muy creativas. Puede no estar siendo follado en persona, pero hay algo sobre lo mucho que le hace correrse al llevar a Harry al borde y observarlo venirse debido a su propia mano y la voz de Louis a través de la pantalla. Aún así, quiere tocar a Harry, quiere sólo sentarse en un silencio cómodo con él, quiere estar con él todo el tiempo. Ambos quieren eso, y es difícil no tenerlo.

Así que cuando sus horarios finalmente coinciden este fin de semana, Harry inmediatamente comienza a buscar boletos para ir a Manchester, pero Louis lo canceló. Tenía otra idea.

En octubre, cuando volvió a Manchester de su viaje a Londres, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mamá. Bueno, en realidad, la primera cosa que hizo fue disfrutar de una fiesta sorpresa de tres personas hecha por Zayn, Niall y Liam esperando en su apartamento con globos y un pastel quemado con las palabras Tienes un novio!!! escritas en él con glaseado descuidado (Niall había comido un pedazo antes de que llegue, así que en realidad sólo decía Tienes un nov, pero aún así cuenta). Pero una vez que todos se fueron a casa, llamó a su mamá y le preguntó si recordaba al chico del que le había contado.

“Tengo novio, mamá,” le dijo, incapaz de suprimir la sonrisa. Ella gritó a través de la línea y pidió toda la historia y comenzó a llorar cuando él soltó un “lo amo” y de nuevo cuando le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él y él respondió estar bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Así que por supuesto desde entonces lo ha estado molestando para que lleve a “su hombre” a la casa para que conozca a la familia, y Lottie también ha estado sobre él desde que les envió una foto y ella pudo ver cuán bueno está el nuevo novio de su hermano. Quizá la cosa racional para hacer sería esperar un poco más en la relación para arrastrar a Harry a Doncaster con él, pero siente que ya han estado juntos una eternidad, y el momento se siente simplemente correcto. Así que cuando tuvieron un fin de semana libre, arregló con su mamá y le sugirió el viaje a Harry.

Harry aceptó tan entusiastamente que Louis se pregunta si ha querido esto por un tiempo, y siente una punzada de culpa por haber alejado a Harry de tantas partes de su vida por tanto tiempo. Piensa que Harry probablemente le gritaría por pensar así, sin embargo, por lo que lo hace a un lado y se concentra en el tema actual, que es que Harry está por conocer a su familia. Toda su familia. Su mamá y sus cuatro hermanas. Sabe que lo amarán —todos lo aman, es horrible— pero la idea de integrar estas dos mitades de su vida aún es algo abrumadora.

Esa puede ser una de las razones por las que está haciendo esta ridiculez ahora mismo; cuanto antes vuelva a encontrarse con Harry, lo más calmado estará. Así que, en lugar de ir de Manchester a Doncaster y encontrarse con Harry allí como habían arreglado, ahorró e hizo recortes por unas semanas para comprar boletos de Manchester a Londres y de Londres a Doncaster. Lo que Harry sabe es que hará el viaje de Londres a Doncaster solo, pero Louis va a sorprenderlo en la plataforma y hacer todo el viaje con él. Es tonto, absurdo, exagerado, pero Louis quería hacerlo, así que lo hará. Es algo con lo que ha estado experimentando últimamente: hacer cosas porque se sienten bien.

Así que ahora está aquí, apenas evitando presionar su nariz contra la ventana mientras el tren llega a la estación. Su estómago está burbujeante, pero no por nervios: sólo emoción genuina. Va a ver a su chico.

Agarra su maleta del compartimento sobre su cabeza, sus brazos temblando un poquito ante el peso —nunca duele tener opciones de armario, ¿okay?— y se arroja sobre la plataforma. Tiene veinte minutos para llegar adonde sea que esté Harry, y puede o no dar unos codazos en el camino mientras tira de su maleta por el lugar hasta las escaleras mecánicas.

Mirando a la gran pizarra, encuentra el número de vía de Harry y hace su camino a través de la multitud. Ralentiza el paso cuando pasa al lado de un vendedor de flores, pero cambia de opinión. Puede estar más a bordo de toda esta cosa del romance ahora, pero no es Zayn.

Finalmente, da vuelta a una esquina y llega a la vía doce, donde, de acuerdo a la voz del intercomunicador, el tren East Coast de las 15:23 hacia Newcastle, parando en Stevenage, Peterborough, Doncaster… saldrá en diez minutos. Las puertas del tren aún están cerradas, sin embargo, así que tiene bastante tiempo. Hace su camino a través de la gente esperando, moviendo su cuello mientras busca a Harry. No había considerado qué podría pasar si no lo encuentra a tiempo. Va a ser bastante vergonzoso tener que viajar solo en el tren y encontrar a Harry una vez que lleguen a Doncaster.

Deja de preocuparse, sin embargo, cuando encuentra a una cabeza muy familiar asomándose entre la gente. Una oleada de afecto lo golpea, llenándolo de ‘eres real y te amo’ hasta sus pies. Había planeado acercársele sigilosamente, para sorprenderlo y quizá asustarlo un poco, pero cuando sucede no puede contenerse.

“¡Hey, Styles!” grita, haciendo oír su voz sobre el ruido blanco de la gente y los trenes, y la cabeza de Harry voltea para mirarlo. Un momento de no poder creerlo, luego el sol asciende por su rostro, y Louis habría ahorrado dos meses de su paga sólo para este momento ahora mismo.

Harry abandona su maleta a sus pies, y Louis ni siquiera se para a pensar en la escena que está haciendo porque están corriendo el uno hacia el otro por la plataforma y tan pronto como la distancia entre ellos es inexistente sus pies dejan el suelo y Harry lo está dando vueltas por el aire.

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?” grita Harry a medias contra su cabello. Louis comienza a responder pero a Harry no parece importarle realmente, sólo lo besa felizmente, apretándolo tan fuerte que Louis no puede respirar de forma correcta.

“No quería esperar,” le dice Louis una vez que vuelve al suelo.

La boca de Harry se abre y cierra un par de veces, aún abierta por su sonrisa, y Louis espera que este gesto sea suficiente para mostrarle lo mucho que sus sentimientos no han cambiado en este tiempo, lo mucho que aún está dispuesto a esto. Tira de Harry del frente de su camisa para otro beso, porque ha pasado mucho puto tiempo.

Se separan y Harry sólo lo mira, luciendo asombrado, y está por decir algo cuando las puertas se abren con un siseo. Toma la mano de Louis y su maleta. “Vamos, queremos conseguir asientos juntos,” dice, y ambos se apresuran dentro del vagón.

Louis se las arregla para conseguir los últimos asientos adyacentes, mirando fijamente a unos hombres de negocios y codeando a un grupo de adolescentes. Harry sube sus maletas al compartimento y luego se desliza al asiento de la ventana, levantando el apoyabrazos para que no haya nada entre ellos. Louis se para ahí en el pasillo por un momento, asimilándolo, mirando a Harry verlo. No puede dejar de sonreír.

Se deja caer en el asiento y encaja bajo el brazo de Harry como una pieza de rompecabezas, y sólo han estado juntos en el mismo lugar por diez minutos pero ya se siente normal de nuevo. Se siente tanto como llegar a casa como subirse a un tren a Doncaster. Louis cambia de posición, acomodando las absurdas extremidades de Harry hasta estar cómodo con su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estira la mano para jugar con los collares de Harry mientras esperan que el tren se mueva, deslizando las cadenas entre sus dedos como siempre le ha gustado hacer, pero se detiene de repente cuando nota lo que cuelga de una de ellas. Pasando sus dedos sobre ella cuidadosamente, confirma que es lo que había sospechado: su llave de repuesto.

Sus ojos miran los de Harry. Habría pensado que es un lindo gesto, pero Harry no sabía que él estaría aquí. “Tú— ¿usas esto todo el tiempo?” pregunta dubitativamente.

Harry sólo se encoge de hombros, luciendo sólo un poquito nervioso, y juega ligeramente con su cabello. “No quiero perderla,” dice finalmente, y su voz es firme pero Louis puede sentir su corazón golpetear contra su pecho.

Louis alza la barbilla y atrapa la boca de Harry en un beso cuidadoso. “Te amo,” dice reverentemente, dejando la llave caer y mueve su mano para entrelazarla con la de Harry. Se quedan así por un momento, sólo acurrucados juntos mientras el tren sale de la estación. “Incluso si eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida,” dice Louis finalmente, y la mujer del asiento de enfrente los chista mientras ambos estallan en carcajadas.

El viaje a Doncaster pasa bastante rápido con Harry a su lado hablando sin parar sobre cosas sin sentido. Es increíble cómo incluso con todo el tiempo que pasan aferrados a sus teléfonos y computadoras aún no se han quedado sin cosas que decir, pero Louis supone que así es como sabes cuando algo está hecho para durar. Para el momento en que están llegando a la estación de Doncaster, Louis casi ha olvidado estar nervioso por lo que sigue a continuación.

Harry no lo ha hecho, sin embargo, juzgando por el modo en que comienza a acomodar su cabello compulsivamente cada quince segundos tan pronto como el tren chirria hasta detenerse. Louis lleva su mano a la de Harry para evitar que se quede calvo y la encuentra tensa y sudada.

“¿Bromeas?” dice Louis, sólo soltando su mano para salir de su asiento y tomar su maleta. “Harry. Es mi mamá. Ya te quiere por defecto porque finalmente estoy llevando a alguien a casa. Mientras evites la desnudez y enviar a alguien al hospital, ella va a adorarte.”

“No puedo evitarlo,” dice Harry, siguiendo a Louis fuera del tren y a la plataforma. “Nunca he conocido a los padres de alguien antes, en realidad.”

“¿En serio?” pregunta Louis, mirando hacia atrás. Agarra la mano de Harry de nuevo y lo guía a través de la estación hasta esperar un taxi. “Bueno, prometo ser suave contigo.”

Cuando la puerta de su casa se abre, son saludados por una indeterminada cantidad de adolescentes gritando, una de las cuales se lanza sobre Louis y casi lo derriba. Okay, quizá “suave” no fue la mejor palabra, pero Louis no puede estar preocupado cuando está rodeado de las personas que más ama en el mundo. “¡Aléjense de mí, monstruos!” exclama fuertemente, agarrando fuerte a Harry y empujándolo dentro. “¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy siendo atacado!” grita lo más dramático que puede, sonriendo mientras ve a su mamá bajar por las escaleras.

“Denle algo de espacio a los chicos,” dice ella, alejando a las gemelas de donde se han amontonado alrededor de Harry y tirando de Louis para un abrazo. “Te extrañé, amor,” dice, y Louis la abraza con fuerza. “Ahora, ¿quién es él, entonces?” pregunta, volteando hacia Harry, como si Louis no le hubiese contado todo sobre él. Louis siente una repentina oleada de afecto hacia ella, que esté tan determinada a hacerlo correctamente.

Harry extiende su mano. “Harry Styles, señora,” dice. La mamá de Louis estrecha su mano, y Louis sabe por la sonrisa jugando en su rostro que está encantada por el intento de seriedad de Harry. “Un placer conocerla. Gracias por invitarme a conocer su adorable hogar.”

“No te invité, Louis lo hizo. Sin mi permiso, debo agregar,” dice. Cuando Harry se pone pálido, ella no puede evitar reír. “Oh, Dios, estoy bromeando, corazón. ¿Cómo no tienes una piel más gruesa si pasas tiempo con mi hijo?” pregunta. “Entra, siéntete como en casa.” Harry se relaja un poco, aliviado, y Louis los ama tanto que podría cantar.

Dejan sus cosas en el living y son apresurados hasta la cocina, donde las chicas se sientan a la mesa con ellos y comienzan a hacerle preguntas a Harry mientras la mamá de Louis comienza con la cena. Harry hace varios valientes intentos de ofrecer ayuda, pero es alejado del horno cada vez con un repasador. En su lugar, se sienta y sostiene la mano de Louis por debajo de la mesa y responde preguntas sobre su edad (veinticuatro) y qué hace para vivir (ordenar el desastre de otros en su mayoría, por ahora) y si tiene hermanos menores (no, perdón, sólo una hermana mayor). Louis no hace absolutamente nada para ayudarlo, pero Harry se las arregla bien por sí mismo, y Louis puede ver a su madre sonreír en la cocina.

La cena es un caos, como de costumbre, catorce brazos intentando alcanzar la sal o pasar la ensalada, y Louis piensa que debe ser extraño para Harry, que creció con una hermana más grande en una casa más grande. Parece estar disfrutándolo, sin embargo, habiendo perdido un poco del nerviosismo de antes, y Louis supone que tener la distracción de adolescentes equivalente a medio equipo de fútbol probablemente ayude.

Cuando terminan la comida, Harry insiste en lavar los platos, lo cual significa que Louis debe levantarse y ayudarlo. “¿Puedes no hacerme quedar tan mal?” susurra, codeándolo fuerte cuando están en la pileta. “Mi mamá va a intercambiarme contigo si te distraes.”

Harry ríe y lo salpica con agua, pero por supuesto es sólo cuando Louis responde que su mamá grita, “Louis, compórtate,” desde la otra habitación. Típico.

Después de eso se mueven al living para la noche de juego familiar, que Louis cariñosamente recuerda odiar durante toda su adolescencia. Es divertido ahora, sin embargo, especialmente observando a Lottie enfurruñarse y chequear su teléfono cada vez que su mamá mira para otro lado. Se dividen en equipos para el Pictionary, y Harry y Louis mantienen el suyo por bastante tiempo, pero Louis está 100% seguro de que Harry pierde a propósito cuando ve que las gemelas tienen chance de ganar. No es como si no tuviesen suficientes ventajas ya, con su rara cosa de vínculo de gemelas.

Aún así, es adorable, y una buena forma de terminar la noche, y Louis está fantaseando con darle a Harry una mamada de agradecimiento cuando su mamá habla. “Así que,” dice, apurando a las chicas para que se vayan a la cama. “Estaba pensando que Harry podría dormir en el sillón de abajo, y Lou, tú puedes dormir en el cuarto de TV.”

Ambos intercambian miradas. Louis había supuesto que sería difícil que tuviesen tiempo a solas, pero no tener al menos una cama compartida con Harry la primera noche juntos después de semanas no va a ser divertido. Harry, sin embargo, siempre entusiasmado por complacer, le dispara a Louis un vistazo de que se quede callado y dice, “¡Está bien por mí! ¿Podría pedirte unas sábanas?” Louis va a darle un coscorrón cuando estén solos por ser tan chupamedias.

Hace exactamente eso cuando están cepillándose los dientes en el baño, y luego le da un beso mentolado. “Te veré en la mañana,” dice Harry, dándole un apretón en el trasero, y Louis lo ve bajar las escaleras antes de irse al cuarto de TV.

Anidado entre las almohadas, mira el techo, dando vueltas intentando ponerse cómodo. Duerme solo cada noche en casa, pero esto es diferente. Puede prácticamente sentir a Harry abajo, el mismo tipo de sensación de picazón en el fondo de su cabeza cuando sabe que alguien lo está observando. Agarra su teléfono de donde está cargando en el suelo. No quiere enviarle un mensaje a Harry, no quiere hacer las cosas peores, así que abre el número de Stan.

veo a hazza por primera vez en semanas y tenemos que dormir separados porque estamos en lo de mamá. siéntete mal por mí x

Unos minutos después, su teléfono vibra.

duérmete de una puta vez, lou xx

Louis bufa, y luego intenta seguir el consejo de Stan. Es difícil, sin embargo, y siente la falta de Harry en sus brazos como una extremidad fantasma. Está por literalmente comenzar a contar ovejas cuando escucha el crujido de pisadas en las escaleras. La cabeza de Harry aparece sobre el barandal, su cabello desarreglado por estar en la cama, y tiene una expresión tímida. “No podía dormir,” susurra. “No quiero romper las reglas, pero…” se queda callado, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?” responde Louis en un susurro, sonriendo, y comienza a hacer lugar para él. Harry intenta acomodarse en el sofá a su lado, pero entre el ridículo trasero de Louis y las ridículas piernas de Harry, no pueden ponerse cómodos. “A la mierda,” dice Louis, y comienza a tirar todas las almohadas del sofá. Se duermen así, acurrucados en una pila de almohadas y mantas en el piso, y Louis se levanta con un dolor en el cuello, pero sintiéndose mejor descansado que nunca.

Harry está parpadeando hasta despertar al mismo tiempo. “Buenos días,” dice Louis, acariciando un rizo errante, y Harry le sonríe somnolientamente. Hacen sus rutinas mañaneras en el baño de arriba, y Louis no puede expresar en palabras lo mucho que le gusta ver a Harry afeitarse a su lado mientras se lava la cara. Es bueno. Es realmente bueno.

Abajo, se escucha el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, y Louis escucha la voz de su mamá decir, “¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi jardín, Stan?”

“¡Buenos días, señora T!” dice Stan, quien, Louis confirma dando un vistazo por el barandal, está en su casa. Qué diablos. Harry lo mira en búsqueda de una explicación, pero Louis no la tiene. “Huele delicioso aquí, simplemente fantástico. ¿Son panqueques?”

“Sí, lo son, y si estás buscando a Louis, él—” su mamá se detiene cuando ve a Louis bajar las escaleras con Harry detrás. Está parada al lado de la mesada de la cocina al lado del hornalla con una espátula, y se pone una mano en la cadera cuando Louis la saluda agitando la mano. “Bueno, miren quiénes no durmieron separados después de todo.”

“Perdón, mamá,” dice Louis, y Harry detrás suyo murmura una tímida disculpa, pero ella les sonríe como si pensara que es adorable, así que Louis supone que se saldrán con la suya esta vez.

“¡Buen día, Lou!” dice Stan, sonando demasiado alegre. Sospechoso. “¡Buen día, Harry! ¿Por qué aún no están vestidos?”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Louis. Stan le muestra un rostro que Louis ha visto millones de veces en su larga historia de causar problemas, usualmente acompañado por un codo en las costillas para recordarle que mantenga la historia.

“Sí, ¿qué?” repite su mamá.

“Oh, Louis quería que los llevara a Harry y a él para desayunar. Vinculación emocional y toda esa porquería,” le dice.

Harry articula ¿qué? y Louis articula ¿quién mierda sabe?

“Muy bien,” dice la mamá de Louis después de un momento de consideración. “Sólo tráelos de vuelta para el mediodía.”

“Lo haré, señora T,” dice Stan. Voltea hacia Louis y Harry. “Ustedes deberían ir a ponerse pantalones apropiados si quieren ser vistos en público conmigo.”

Louis no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está pasando, pero es Stan, así que supone que es un plan del que aún no está enterado. Tira de Harry hacia arriba y se visten rápidamente, volviendo con Stan a la puerta principal y siguiéndolo fuera.

“¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Stan?” pregunta Louis tan pronto como la puerta principal se cierra detrás suyo.

“Cállate y métete en el auto,” repone Stan, desbloqueando las puertas e ignorando completamente la pregunta. “Me agradecerás luego.”

Louis rueda los ojos pero obedece, metiéndose en el asiento trasero con Harry a su lado mientras Stan arranca el coche.

“Hola, Harry,” dice Stan, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

“Hola, Stan,” replica Harry.

Stan pone el auto en marcha pero no saca el pie del freno aún. En su lugar mantiene la mirada de Harry en el espejo y, de forma bastante casual, dice, “Lárgate así de nuevo y te pondré en el suelo.”

Harry asiente. “Anotado.”

“Hurra,” dice Stan, y comienza a conducir.

“Si ya terminaste de amenazar a mi novio,” dice Louis, “¿te importaría decirme adónde diablos nos llevas?”

“Es una sorpresa,” dice Stan, y Louis gruñe, pero conoce a Stan y sabe que es todo lo que conseguirá de él hasta que lleguen. No dice nada más por el resto del camino excepto para comentar sobre el clima o el tráfico, hasta que finalmente estacionan enfrente a un edificio y Stan detiene el auto.

Estira la mano y remueve una llave de su llavero, luego voltea y se la extiende a Louis.

“Espero que te des cuenta que soy el mejor amigo existente en el puto planeta ahora mismo,” dice Stan.

“Stan, ¿qué mierda está pasando?” dice Louis.

Stan le mete la llave en la mano. “Número 102. Mi apartamento.”

“Qué—”

“Volveré en tres horas,” dice Stan. “Laven las putas sábanas, animales.”

Louis lo mira. “Debes estar bromeando. No podemos—”

“Seguro que podemos, Lou,” dice Harry, ya abriendo la puerta y saltando a la calle como si estuviera ardiendo, y Louis sólo ve a Stan guiñándole antes de ser arrastrado corporalmente fuera del coche. Harry vuelve a meter su cabeza para agradecerle a Stan y cierra la puerta, y Stan se aleja.

Louis intenta discutir, porque siente que debe, pero honestamente en realidad no lo siente, y mayormente sólo quiere volver a tener sexo con Harry, lo que sea que cueste.

Así que encuentran el departamento de Stan juntos, y Louis abre la puerta. Stan vive solo, y su apartamento ha sido limpiado hasta algún punto, lo cual es un gesto tan grande como el que les haya ofrecido el lugar. Hay una botella nueva de lubricante esperando en la mesita de luz. Tiene un moño. Louis no sabe lo que hizo para merecer a las personas en su vida.

Harry sólo ríe y tira a Louis con él, y pasan dos horas muy atléticas en la cama de Stan recompensando el mes y medio que estuvieron separados. Louis no espera que ninguno sea capaz de durar demasiado ya que ambos se han estado conteniendo por tanto, pero ninguno de los dos quiere venirse primero y son lo suficientemente competitivos como para seguir. Es intenso, y es ruidoso, y es bueno, y Louis se queda con un puñado de cabello de Harry y le da algo para que lo recuerde cuando vuelva a Londres.

Después del segundo round y un breve momento de yacer comatoso sobre el pecho de Harry, Louis se fuerza fuera de la cama y se pone sus bóxers, haciéndose una nota mental de comprarle a Stan algo enorme y caro para su cumpleaños. Se las arregla para convencer a Harry de levantarse así puede sacar las sábanas para ponerlas a lavar como le fue pedido. Una vez que pone el ciclo y cierra la puerta, vaga por el departamento para encontrarse a Harry en la cocina usando sólo sus pantalones. Ha encontrado la selección de fotos pegadas en el refrigerador de Stan con letras del alfabeto deletreando malas palabras, y se está riendo de las horribles, ridículas fotos de Louis cuando era adolescente. Louis le da una nalgada por eso, y Harry lo persigue por el departamento, y medio que arruinan el punto de lavar las sábanas cuando Harry lo levanta y le da una mamada sobre el lavarropas en medio del enjuague. No planea contarle eso a Stan.

Al final de las tres horas, Stan los conduce de vuelta a la casa de Louis, haciendo un gran espectáculo de su martirio. “Voy a pasar blanqueador sobre todo apenas llegue a casa,” dice mientras se detiene. “Todo.”

Harry se inclina al frente y le da a Stan un beso en la mejilla. “Eres el mejor, Stan,” dice, y Louis se muere de risa.

“Y ahora tengo que pasarle blanqueador a mi cara, muchas gracias,” dice Stan. “Lou, te veré en Navidad, ¿sí?” Louis asiente, estirando una mano para despeinarlo. “A ti también, ¿verdad?” continúa, mirando a Harry a través del retrovisor.

Harry asiente con seriedad, y luego abre la puerta para salir. Louis se toma un momento. “Eres el mejor, ¿sabes eso?” dice.

“Soy consciente,” dice Stan. “Ahora sal de mi auto,” dice con una sonrisa.

“También te quiero,” sonríe Louis, y luego sigue a Harry fuera, saludando con la mano mientras Stan se aleja. Caminan de la mano de vuelta a la casa, pero inmediatamente Harry es abordado por las gemelas. Louis está bastante seguro de que están enamoradas de él, o al menos les ha dejado una huella como a unos patitos, y el pensamiento lo llena de satisfacción.

Louis va a hacer té para su mamá a la cocina, y escucha su conversación. Le hicieron leer una de sus revistas, están haciendo un test sobre quiénes son sus almas gemelas de una banda. Harry, bendito, parece estar tomándoselo muy en serio, interrogando a cada una por sus respuestas. ¿A Phoebe realmente le gusta más alguien gracioso que alguien agradable? ¿Qué tan segura está Daisy de que le gusta pasar más tiempo sola que con un gran grupo?

La mamá de Louis viene por detrás suyo mientras está con la pava, claramente también escuchando. Lo abraza por detrás, y Louis se inclina ante el abrazo mientras saca dos tazas de té del gabinete. “Parece ser bueno para ti,” dice ella suavemente.

“Lo es,” dice Louis, sacando la pava de la hornalla cuando comienza a silbar. Su mamá agarra saquitos de té, los cuales mete en las tazas antes de que vierta el agua. “Creo que también soy bueno para él.”

Su mamá sonríe, inclinándose contra la mesada. “Bueno,” dice, sus ojos apenas cristalizados. “Cualquiera que te haga sentir así es bienvenido cuando sea que desee.”

Louis le devuelve la sonrisa, alcanzándole una de las tazas humeantes. “No le digas, ¿sí? Verlo aterrado de ti es hilarante.” Brindan con sus tazas. “¿Quieres ir a ver tele?” pregunta Louis, porque algunas cosas nunca cambian.

“Me encantaría,” repone ella, y suben las escaleras juntos. Harry luce perfectamente feliz donde está, y Louis nota mientras pasa que Daisy ha comenzado a trenzar parte de su cabello.

Una parte de él siente que debería estar aprovechando el poco tiempo que tiene con Harry, pero también ha extrañado a su mamá, y no tiene el corazón para romper la sesión de vínculo afectivo sucediendo en el living. Es bueno, piensa, darle a Harry tiempo a solas con su familia, porque espera que esto sólo sea el comienzo de una muy, muy larga relación.

Pasa la mitad de la tarde con su mamá, acurrucados en su cama, y piensa que esto es lo más cerca del cielo que estará alguna vez. “Te mereces esto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” dice su mamá en algún punto, y todo lo que Louis puede hacer es asentir a través del repentino nudo en su garganta. ¿Cómo hacen eso las mamás?

Cuando bajan para asegurarse que todos están listos para salir a cenar, Harry está en la cocina desarmándose la trenza. “¿Sobreviviste?” pregunta Louis, y Harry asiente.

“Sí, son lindas niñas,” dice Harry, haciendo una cara de descontento. “No estoy seguro sobre las revistas que leen, sin embargo. Son muy— no lo sé, ¿qué pasa si tus hermanas quieren una novia famosa en lugar de un novio famoso?”

Louis se para sobre las puntas de los pies para besar la mejilla de Harry. “Eres ridículo. Además, mis hermanas nunca saldrán con nadie porque serán niñas por siempre. ¿Empacaste? Vamos directo a la estación después de la cena.” Harry asiente, y Louis va a asegurarse que todo esté metido en su maleta antes de tirar de Harry hacia el baño de abajo.

“¿Qué estás—” suelta Harry antes de que Louis lo arrastre para un beso. Las cosas no pueden ponerse muy calientes en una pequeña habitación que contiene un baño, pero aún así lo hacen funcionar, las manos de Louis bajo la remera de Harry y las manos de Harry en el cabello de Louis. Se separan después de un minuto, jadeando, y sólo el hecho de haber follado antes los detiene de seguir. “¿Por qué fue eso?” intenta Harry de nuevo.

“Por hacer a mi mamá feliz,” dice Louis, acomodando el cuello de su remera.

“Okay, raro,” dice Harry, enarcando una ceja. “Pero lo acepto.”

Louis lo empuja fuera del baño con un bufido, y agarran sus cosas del living y las llevan a la minivan. Las chicas y su mamá ya están afuera, así que una vez que las maletas están en el baúl todos entran. Lottie se sienta sobre el regazo de Louis después de bastante protesta, y las gemelas están un poco apretujadas, pero todos logran entrar. Hacen su camino hasta el restaurante, el mismo restaurante italiano al que la familia de Louis ha ido por años, y se sientan en una larga mesa, compartiendo pasta y palillos de pan y postre. Es la forma perfecta de terminar el fin de semana, la charla de la familia y el gusto del chocolate y los ojos suaves de Harry sobre la mesa. Harry y él pagan la cuenta, y eso también se siente bien, hacer algo lindo por su familia con la persona que ama.

Se vuelven a meter en la van, y Louis encuentra los ojos de su madre en el retrovisor y le sonríe. Ella los lleva a la estación de tren, donde todos salen de nuevo, y Harry saca el equipaje del baúl. Louis es abrazado por todas sus chicas a la vez, y Harry luce asombrado cuando también le dan uno. “Mi hermano es un poco basura, pero eres cool, así que sopórtalo, ¿sí?” dice Lottie, sonriéndole con suficiencia a Louis.

“Intentaré,” dice Harry seriamente, y luego le sonríe a Louis, quien le saca la lengua a ambos. Harry luce incluso más sorprendido, sin embargo, cuando la mamá de Louis lo abraza.

Ella lo dice bajito, pero Louis aún puede escuchar el suave, “Gracias,” y tiene que mirar al piso y rayarlo con sus pies para evitar sonrojarse o llorar o arrojarse sobre ambos.

Escucha a Harry murmurar, “Gracias a ti,” y eso es todo, esto tiene que terminar o va a hacer el ridículo.

“¡Muy bien!” chilla alegremente. “Momento de irse. Las amo a todas,” dice, abrazando fuertemente a su mamá. “Sean buenas. Vendré para Navidad.”

Se despiden mientras Louis y Harry entran a la estación. Tienen que tomar trenes diferentes, Harry a Londres y Louis a casa en Manchester, pero les quedan un par de minutos antes de tener que separarse.

“Eso fue… un montón,” dice Harry una vez que entran. Louis ríe y asiente, apretando la mano de Harry en la suya.

“Estuviste perfecto,” dice Louis. “Están enamoradas de ti. Mamá quiere que vengas para Navidad.”

Harry sonríe y se sonroja, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Puedo decirte algo?” dice, y Louis asiente. “Hay un posible trabajo. En Manchester. Una revista local necesita fotógrafo. Son bastante pequeños, pero hacen cosas geniales y tienen una gran reputación. Envié mi aplicación el jueves. Aún no me han respondido, pero uno de mis viejos profesores conoce al editor, y dijo que me recomendaría, así que hay una fuerte posibilidad de que te pases las vacaciones navideñas ayudándome a preparar para una entrevista de trabajo.” Sonríe. “Asumo que puedo quedarme contigo.”

“Hazza, eso es increíble,” dice Louis, besándolo rápidamente en los labios. “Eso es— eso es realmente bueno. Y por supuesto que te quedarás conmigo, tarado.” Hace una pausa, observándolo por un momento. “Y si sabes que— si terminas necesitando un lugar para quedarte que sea más, tú sabes, a largo plazo…” se queda callado, esperando que Harry entienda. Lo hace, y sonríe, y Louis le devuelve la sonrisa porque ha querido decirle esto por un tiempo, pero nunca ha sabido cuál sería el momento indicado. Es un gran paso, pero Harry lo está mirando como si fuese la decisión más sencilla.

“Ese es mi plan, si tú quieres,” dice Harry.

“Por supuesto que quiero, mierda, como si fuese a dejarte desperdiciar dinero para alquilar otro departamento,” dice Louis, riendo. Envuelve su mano alrededor de la llave aún colgando del cuello de Harry y tira para un beso que está a nada de ser muy intenso para un lugar público.

Se separan sin ganas, cuando los números de la vía de Harry suenan por los parlantes. “Cuatro semanas más,” suspira Harry.

“Cuatro semanas más,” repite Louis, volviendo a meter la llave bajo la remera de Harry. “Te amo. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.”

Harry se inclina para besarlo una vez más. “También te amo. Y no estaré en casa, pero sí, te llamaré.” Y luego se va, dirigiéndose a la plataforma. Sólo voltea a ver a Louis dos veces, y Louis admira su control.

Luego está fuera de la vista, y Louis puede sentir su ausencia hacerse lugar en sus huesos, pero está bien. Van a estar bien. Cuatro semanas más.


	25. Veinticinco

LOUIS

“¿Lucen parejas?” dice Louis, subido a una escalera y alzando más la cuerda de luces en la esquina.

“No sé decirte. ¿Qué crees tú?”

Louis rueda los ojos y voltea la cabeza. “No puedo decirlo, ¿no? Si estoy intentando colgarlas. Vamos, haz un esfuerzo, también es tu fiesta.”

“No es mi fiesta. No pretendas ni por un segundo que algo de esto es para mí.”

“Bueno, también es tu apartamento de todos modos,” dice Louis, rindiéndose y colgando las luces en el lugar donde están. Voltea, con las manos en las caderas, y fulmina a Harry con la mirada. “No eres de ninguna ayuda.”

“¿Disculpa?” dice Harry, moviéndose hacia adelante para bajar a Louis de la escalera y poniéndolo en el suelo. “¿Quién está ocupándose de los refrigerios? Soy el que más ayuda.”

Louis suspira, alejándose de la escalera para chequear las luces. No están, de hecho, parejas, pero sólo por unas pulgadas, y Louis supone que nadie excepto él lo notará. Encuentra que en realidad no le importa tanto, posiblemente porque estas luces salen de las últimas cajas de Harry, las mismas parpadeantes, multicolores luces de su viejo apartamento. Louis le gusta el modo en que lucen en el techo de su living, torcidas y alegres. Le gustan mucho, de hecho. Puede que las deje por un rato.

No por eso terminó de molestar a Harry, sin embargo.

“Tienes suerte de que la temática de este año deje lugar para imperfecciones,” dice Louis, tocando la nariz de Harry. “¿Puedes poner el resto de las luces? Eres más alto.”

“Sólo quieres mirar mi trasero mientras no estoy viendo,” se burla Harry.

“Lo entendiste a la primera, amor,” dice Louis con un guiño.

Harry sonríe y luego voltea, fingiendo sentirse explotado. “Lo que sea por el cumpleañero, supongo.”

Mientras Harry trepa a la escalera, Louis no puede evitar retroceder y observar, no sólo cómo luce en esos jeans —a pesar de que eso es muy agradable— pero cómo luce en el departamento de Louis. En su apartamento. Sólo se mudó hace una semana, recién salido del internado y listo para comenzar con su nuevo trabajo en enero, pero ya ha estado cambiando las cosas de forma notable.

Primero, hay todo tipo de sofisticados utensilios en la cocina que Louis no sabe cómo usar —después de un malentendido con un soplete para postre que termina con él prendiéndose fuego el sweater y de lo que Zayn jamás, jamás escuchará— y no tiene permitido tocar sin supervisión. La mesada del baño está el doble de repleta. La cama es mucho más tibia. Es agradable, todo ha cambiado, pero aún así es mucho.

A Louis le gusta, el modo en que sus vidas se entrelazan, pero no dirá que siempre es fácil. Está creciendo, y está cambiando, pero no puede fingir que no tiene momentos de oh Dios qué estoy haciendo cuando nota todas las formas en que ha cedido espacio en su vida y su cabeza y su corazón para darle lugar a Harry. La primera noche que se mudó, Louis tuvo que salir a caminar, dar unas vueltas solo para calmarse antes de poder volver a un lugar que ya no era suyo y sólo suyo. Pero Harry le dejó hacerlo, y entendió, y no presionó. Parado en su living, mirando a Harry en la escalera mientras cuelga las luces por Louis, no siente ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Así que es bueno, y está feliz, y algunas veces ama tanto a Harry que no puede respirar, pero eso es mucho mejor que la clase de cosas que solían ahogarlo. Hay una o dos cajas en la habitación de Louis que todavía deben ser desempacadas, pero por la mayor parte, todas las pequeñas partes de la vida de Harry han sido integradas al departamento. Revisaron entre las piezas y cosas de Harry y las mezclaron con todas las piezas y cosas de Louis, la pequeña estatua de Buda de madera de Harry al lado de los programas de Louis en el estante, el Gandalf cabezón de Harry siendo guardián de todas las temporadas de One Tree Hill en DVD. Louis le dijo a Harry que lo ayude a escoger sus fotos favoritas y luego las hizo encuadrar como un regalo temprano de Navidad, y Harry se encargó de colgarlas por el departamento porque él es quien tiene ojo para la composición. Funcionan bien juntos, piensa Louis. Y tiene que admitirlo, sexo por su cumpleaños es incluso mejor cuando también es sexo por no-puedo-creer-que-te-tengo-aquí-todo-el-tiempo. Han rebautizado todas las habitaciones del departamento, y la mayoría de las superficies planas, también, para estar seguros.

Por primera vez, tiene un co-anfitrión para su Navidad-con-cumpleaños extravaganza anual, y tal vez Harry no sea tan sociable como Louis, pero es sorprendentemente bueno para planear fiestas. Incluso cuando todavía estaba en Londres, Harry estaba llamando a pastelerías y comparando reseñas en Yelp sobre diferentes empresas de catering y mensajeándole ideas de temáticas a Louis con muchos signos de exclamación a mitad del día. Es algo bueno, porque Louis puede no haber intentado hacer ninguna obra ésta vez, pero sí se las arregló para ser el protagonista de la versión moderna de Canción de Navidad en el teatro comunitario, y sus ensayos sólo terminaron hace unos días. Podría haber podido por sí mismo, pero lo hubiera disfrutado mucho menos.

Todo el elenco del show está invitado esta noche, y Louis puede admitir que está nervioso. Quiere agradarle a esta gente, quiere mantenerlos en su vida después de que el show termine. Ahora que está socializando más, se da cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba expandirse más allá del trabajo. Niall y Zayn y Liam y Harry y Stan obviamente siempre estarán al tope de la lista, pero necesita ser más generoso. El resto del mundo merece su parte de Louis Tomlinson.

Una vez que terminan con las luces, proceden a terminar con el resto del departamento. Todos sus muebles están amontonados en la habitación para dejar el resto del apartamento libre para bailar, y cuelgan pequeñas ramas de muérdago sobre cada puerta de la casa. Esa parte lleva a distracciones, pero Harry está determinado a probar su valía como planificador de fiestas, así que llama a una suspensión del muérdago hasta que terminen de acomodar los tentempiés. Duchess se trepa a la heladera y maulla periódicamente, ojeando a Louis como si supiera lo que tiene en mente y estará jodida si permite que pase. No tiene caso. El código de vestimenta de este año demanda algo que se ilumine, y Louis va a ponerle ese collar con luces LED parpadeantes incluso si tiene que sacrificar un brazo.

Eventualmente se las arregla para ponerle el collar a Duchess después de que Harry y él se hayan encargado de todas las cosas de último minuto, y luego es tiempo de que ellos se vistan. Se ha vuelto como su cosa favorita desde esa vez en Londres, observar a Harry vestirse, y Harry lo atrapa sonriéndole mientras se endereza su pequeña corbata de moño con luces en el espejo. Tira de los tirantes de Louis —cubiertos de pequeñas luces que combinan— y le da un beso sonriente con gusto a las galletas que ha estado comiendo a escondidas. ¿Qué puede decir? La vestimenta temática es su debilidad.

Una vez más, Niall es el primero en llegar a la fiesta. Va a ser el DJ de nuevo, y este año la fiesta de Louis es como un privilegio, ya que prometió música de The Craic en las invitaciones. Llega a Harry y Louis con un tackle volador tan pronto como cruza la puerta, gritando en sus orejas, y Louis piensa que si hay alguien más feliz que él mismo de que esté con Harry de nuevo, ése es Niall. Una vez que le da un gran beso resbaloso a cada uno, se pone a trabajar con el equipo, la parte trasera de sus zapatillas mostrando distintos colores a cada paso.

Zayn y Liam llegan después, Zayn con sus brazos cubiertos por pulseras resplandecientes y Liam usando un sweater parpadeante que hace sonar “Frosty, el hombre de nieve” si presionas un botón. Han ido un par de veces recientemente, usualmente llevando a Bo para intentar que socialice. Duchess ha encontrado mucha diversión en treparse a lugares altos para luego saltar sobre Bo, y afortunadamente, Bo ha decidido hasta ahora que Duchess es su nueva compañera de juegos favorita, persiguiéndola por todo el apartamento. Esta vez, sin embargo, Zayn y Liam aparecen sin su dependiente peludo.

Zayn inmediatamente va a fastidiar a Niall sobre selecciones musicales mientras Niall aleja sus manos de las pistas, y Liam comienza a preguntarle a Louis si tienen suficientes vasos y si necesita ayuda y si está seguro de que tener todas estas luces conectadas a un enchufe no va a provocar un cortocircuito.

“Como si eso fuese a detenernos,” dice Louis, y baja el interruptor de la luz para dejar el departamento a oscuras antes de conectar las luces. De repente la habitación está parpadeando y destellando y brillando como el club nocturno más festivo del mundo, luces de todos los colores reflejándose sobre sus rostros.

“Genial,” dice Niall, y luego se pone los audífonos.

Una vez que el reloj marca las ocho, los invitados comienzan a atravesar la puerta principal, botellas de alcohol y latas de cerveza y miles de luces parpadeantes en fila. Todos tienen un abrazo y una felicitación para él tan pronto como llegan, y muchos de ellos saludan a Harry de la misma manera, benditos. Stan tiene una galera y chaqueta a juego con luces cuando llega, y abraza a Louis tan fuerte que Louis cree que le lastima algunas costillas.

La mayoría del elenco e incluso unos miembros del crew del teatro comunitario van, así como una gran parte de sus colegas de la escuela y la multitud de Doncaster, además de unos nuevos —algunos amigos bomberos de Liam, una selección aleatoria de clases artísticas con las que Harry se amigó en la universidad, el editor de Zayn. Louis pierde la cuenta en algún punto después de su tercer trago, pero está seguro de que no puede haber enviado tantas invitaciones.

No después de mucho la gente comienza a llenar hasta el balcón y quedan algunos fuera de la puerta principal, hasta en las escaleras. Niall tiene que subir el volumen de su música —”electrochristmaspophouse,” lo llama— incluso más fuerte para que todos puedan oírla, lo cual probablemente no le agrade a sus vecinos. Afortunadamente, Liam, el santo patrono de la afabilidad y management de la crisis, tiene amigos en la policía, así que tienen seguro ante la queja de ruidos. Louis sospecha que Liam probablemente iría puerta por puerta para aplacar a cada uno de sus vecinos con galletas navideñas y conversación amable si tuviese que.

No está preocupado. Está ebrio y Harry está cálido a su lado y todos los que ama excepto cinco hermosas chicas en casa están aquí mismo, por él. No está preocupado por nada en lo absoluto.

Por supuesto que hay pastel, ya que Harry fue parte de la planeación de la fiesta, y por supuesto que es ridículo. No es hecho por Harry esta vez, pero tiene cobertura roja y es delicioso, con su nombre escrito arriba. Todos le cantan el cumpleaños feliz, pero no puede pensar en ningún deseo para cuando tiene que soplar las velas, y culparía al alcohol si no supiera mejor. En su lugar, sólo piensa gracias, y las apaga de un soplo. Veintisiete. Está en paz con eso.

Después de eso las cosas son un poco borrosas y muy resbalosas, como se supone que las cosas son cuando juntas a un gran grupo de la clase de gente que son parte de la órbita usual de Louis en un espacio con alcohol y mucho sentimentalismo. Cuanto más tarde se vuelve y más alcohol fluye, más siente la sensación de cosquilleo festivo volverse algo más, algo más ruidoso y más suelto y mucho menos inhibido. Suficiente es decir que el muérdago ha hecho su trabajo. Quizá un poco muy bien. Hay besuqueos, y gritos, y uno de los chicos de teatro está haciendo un striptease en la mesa de su cocina. Louis sólo alza su copa en el aire y se deja llevar por la multitud, aceptando besos en su mejilla y nalgadas. Harry está dentro y fuera de sus brazos toda la noche, dejándolo disfrutar la atención, y Louis lo ama por eso así como lo ama por todo lo demás.

La máquina de karaoke del año pasado ha vuelto, y Louis observa felizmente cuando llega el turno de Harry, comenzando con “All I Want for Christmas is You.” Su felicidad de transforma en una especie de pánico, sin embargo, cuando Harry abandona su micrófono y lo agarra, tirando de él hasta el frente de la multitud entusiasta. Hacen un dueto durante el resto de la canción, riéndose demasiado como para llegar a la mitad de las notas, pero es un hit de todos modos. Probablemente hicieron el ridículo, pero la gente está aplaudiendo, así que a Louis no le importa mucho. El modo en que Harry lo mira después no es ni la mitad de malo, todo ojos ardientes y dedos curvándose en la espalda de su camisa.

La fiesta continúa, un borrón de sonido y color y luces y personas siendo extremadamente felices, y Louis espera que en algún lugar de este desastre Harry esté sacando buenas fotografías. Stan está andando por la pista de baile, gritando, “Jo, jo, jo, Feliz Navidad” y vertiendo vodka en las bocas de otros mientras Niall une el último single de Ke$ha con “Little Drummer Boy,” y Louis puede sentir el bajo en el cerebro. Uno de los amigos bombero de Liam se ha sacado la remera y está dejando que quien sea que lo desee beba shots de sus abdominales, y por lo que puede escuchar una de las chicas de teatro está intentando convencerlo de que audicione para Rocky la próxima vez que hagan Rocky Horror. En un punto encuentra a Zayn y Liam por hacerlo en el baño, Liam presionado contra el lavabo con una pierna envuelta alrededor de Zayn y las manos de Zayn bajo su remera.

“Consíganse una habitación,” farfulla Louis, antes de pensar bien. “Una diferente habitación. Pero no nuestra habitación. No. No consigan una habitación.” Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y vaga hasta encontrar a Niall en una competencia de baile con la encargada del escenario de Canción de Navidad. Ella es muy bonita. Louis se guarda esto para futura referencia antes de ser tragado por un grupo de chicas que conoció en la universidad y no recuerda más.

Quizá es medianoche o quizá son las tres de la mañana cuando se tambalea por un hueco en la multitud, temblando sobre sus pies y evitando que le caiga un trago encima de una chica de algo o otra cosa. No ha visto a Harry por un rato, y parpadea alrededor, obligándose a ver bien mientras lo busca por los rincones.

Encuentra finalmente a Harry, apoyándose contra una pared con una lata de cerveza y las luces de su moño parpadeando acorde a la música. Tiene un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stan y su cámara alrededor del cuello, y las luces vuelven su cabello azul y verde y rojo por turnos. Luce bien en casa. Está en casa, y cuando encuentra los ojos de Louis, sonríe y alza su cerveza por él en un brindis silencioso.

Louis alza su propia copa, y hay un momento, un momento que no podría explicar estando sobrio, en el que no hay nadie más que ellos dos, y Louis no puede evitarlo.

“¡Te amo!” grita, intentando ser escuchado sobre la música, pero Harry sólo frunce las cejas.

“¿Qué?” grita él, y Louis apenas puede escucharlo.

Busca toda su experiencia teatral, cada vez que se lo ha dicho un director para un proyecto. Prepara su diafragma, acuna sus manos alrededor de su boca, y cuando grita, “¡Te amo!” la mitad de la fiesta voltea a mirarlo. Sabe que Harry lo escucha por el modo en que sonríe, amplio y temerario. Una docena de personas siguen mirándolos. No le importa ni un poco. Espera que todos hayan oído.

“¡También te amo!” grita Harry.

“¡Lo sé!” exclama Louis. Lo sabe.

Es todo lo que necesita, en realidad. Navidad y su cumpleaños y la fiesta, son todas maravillosas, y no cambiaría eso por nada, pero esto es todo. Es amado, y lo sabe, y sabe que lo merece, y eso es todo. Es más de lo que alguna vez habría imaginado.

La fiesta no sigue mucho más después de eso, todos muy cansados para hacerla durar toda la noche. La gente se va de a uno o de a dos, y luego en grupos, metiéndose en autos y taxis y dejando besos pegajosos por licor en las mejillas de Louis antes de irse. Su departamento es vaciado, sintiéndose de algún modo más pequeño con cada vez menos gente, hasta que finalmente sólo quedan ellos cinco.

Niall corta la música, sacudiéndose el sudor de la cabeza, y se deja caer sobre la alfombra al lado de una misteriosa mancha marrón que Louis no quiere intentar limpiar. Encaja bien con el resto del departamento, el cual está cubierto de botellas y copas y platos y restos, todo el destrozo de una gran noche. Las luces aún parpadeando alegremente, iluminando sus rostros de un modo que parece menos intenso y más íntimo ahora que están sólo ellos. Louis no tiene la menor idea de qué hora es, pero no le importa lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

“Otra para los libros, diría yo,” dice Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Louis por detrás. Louis se apoya contra él, dejando que sostenga su peso, e intenta no hacerlos caer al suelo donde el aguanieve de varios pares de botas se ha derretido mientras regresan al living.

“Creo que algunas de esas personas eran alguna clase de nómadas fiesteros errantes que se meten en las casa de personas y comen su comida,” dice Louis. “No hay forma de que haya invitado a tantos.”

“Fue lo correcto dejarlos entrar,” dice Liam en un bostezo, husmeando el equipo de Niall. “Es lo que Jesús haría. Navidad. Lugar de posada.” Zayn bufa desde donde está desparramado cerca, apoyado contra una pared.

“Supongo que tienes razón,” concuerda Louis somnolientamente. Se inclina contra el hombro de Harry y mira cariñosamente donde sus rodillas se chocan. “Nah, estoy feliz de que todos hayan venido. Fue una buena noche.”

Niall rueda sobre su estómago y apoya su mentón sobre sus manos, sonriéndole cansinamente. “Feliz cumpleaños, Lou.”

“Feliz cumpleaños,” repite Zayn, y Liam y Harry hacen lo mismo.

“Feliz Navidad,” les dice él, y Liam le sonríe de forma arrugada desde donde está sentado detrás del teclado de Niall. Toca las teclas un poco antes de encontrar una melodía, y comienza a tararear algo distraídamente.

“Cántala apropiadamente,” dice Louis, porque es su cumpleaños y tiene permitido pedir cosas. Liam rueda exageradamente los ojos, pero vuelve a poner sus dedos en las teclas más serio y comienza a cantar.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light,” canta suavemente, y Zayn se le suma, sus voces fundiéndose juntas. “From now on our troubles will be out of sight.”

Niall se suma desde el suelo, su clara voz como de campana haciéndose oír sobre las otras. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yultide gay,” y Niall se ríe de eso último antes de que Louis le patee la espinilla. “From now on our troubles will be miles away.” Harry los está meciendo, y Louis se deja llevar por sus brazos y la canción.

Siente el pecho de Harry expandirse un poco contra él, y cuando se une para la próxima parte, Louis puede sentir esa grave, rasposa vibración a través de su propio pecho. “Here we are as in golden days, happy golden days of yore.”

Zayn patea la pierna de Louis con la bota, y cuando Louis lo mira, Zayn tiene su encendedor prendido y está moviéndolo tontamente mientras cantan, “Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more.”

Louis inspira profundamente y se une al último verso. “Someday soon, we will all be together, if the Fates allow.” Había estado disfrutando sólo escucharlos, pero ¿en realidad? Suena mejor con él en la mezcla. “Until then we’ll have to muddle through somehow,” y ladea la cabeza para volver a apoyarla sobre el hombro de Harry. “So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”

Las últimas notas se mantienen en el aire, y Louis mira a sus amigos. Sus mejores amigos.

“Los amo a todos,” dice, y todos le sonríen. “Ahora váyanse de mi apartamento.”

Liam responde tocando deliberadamente una interpretación desafinada de las primeras cuatro notas de la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.

Louis espera que sea más difícil deshacerse de ellos considerando lo cansados que todos están, pero Liam insiste que deben irse a casa para sacar a Bo, así que Zayn no tiene otra opción más que ser levantado del suelo. De ellos tres, Liam es el único en condiciones para conducir, así que él y Zayn acuerdan dejar a Niall en su apartamento de camino a casa, y Louis le dice a Niall que puede buscar su equipo después de Navidad. Todos abrazan a Harry y Louis como buenas noches, murmurando un “feliz cumpleaños” y “feliz Navidad,” y luego Louis cierra la puerta tras ellos y traba la puerta.

Harry camina hasta el enchufe y comienza a desconectar hasta que todas las luces parpadeantes se apagan, y los dos quedan solos en la oscuridad. “¿Quieres que prenda la luz?” pregunta, haciéndose camino por el desastre hasta Louis.

“Dios, no,” dice Louis. “No quiero saber qué es lo que tendremos que limpiar.”

“¿Deberíamos—” comienza Harry, pero Louis sólo tira de él hacia el dormitorio.

“Absolutamente no. Cama,” dice, y quizá se arrepienta mañana, pero ahora mismo lo que quiere hacer es dormirse con su chico.

Cuando despierten, Louis les preparará té de menta, y se sentarán frente a su árbol torcido en medio del desastre y pasarán su mañana de Navidad juntos, abriendo los regalos que compraron para el otro antes de tener que manejar hasta Doncaster para la cena. Se imagina que en algún punto irá a la cocina y volverá para encontrar a Harry sentado de piernas cruzadas en una pila de papel de regalo, probablemente con un moño en la cabeza y Duchess sobre su regazo, e irá a la habitación para tomar la cámara de Harry y sacar una foto. La pondrán en la pared de su living, la que comparte con su habitación, la que es sólo para fotos de ellos.

Pero antes de eso, van a dormir. Se trepan sobre el sofá que aún está empujado contra la puerta de su habitación y evitan mesas en la oscuridad para finalmente entrar. Silenciosamente, dejan su ropa en el suelo y se meten en la cama, acurrucándose juntos. Harry besa suavemente a Louis y apoya su cabeza en su pecho. “Vamos a lo de tu mamá mañana,” dice, su voz ya gruesa por el sueño y la promesa de una resaca.

“Y a lo de tus padres el día siguiente,” le recuerda Louis. Manejarán a Holmes Chapel para el día de San Esteban, ya que Harry también quiere ver a su familia. Louis aún no los ha conocido, pero sus expectativas son altas. Tiene planes secretos para una Navidad conjunta el año siguiente, asumiendo poder convencer a su madre.

“¿Estás nervioso?” pregunta Harry, sus labios moviéndose contra el pecho de Louis.

“Nah,” dice Louis, pasando su mano por el cabello de Harry. “Van a amarme.”

Harry tararea felizmente. “Te amo,” murmura.

“También te amo,” repone Louis.

Harry lo mira con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. “Lo sé,” dice.

Louis sonríe. Lo sabe.


	26. Veintiséis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo extra que encontré hace poco gracias a un alma generosa. Mdasch y everydayslike lo publicaron después.

Liam piensa que toda esta noche es exactamente lo que a su mamá le preocupa que haga mientras está solo en Manchester, “encontrándose a sí mismo”, como ella lo llama. En este momento, Liam se encuentra a sí mismo medio ebrio en la parte de atrás de un taxi, yendo ciegamente de arriba abajo por sus contactos e intentando ignorar los sonidos que vienen de la otra punta del asiento. Es difícil. Están haciendo mucho ruido, Harry y Louis, y es horriblemente... húmedo. Sonidos húmedos. Sonidos de humedad. Oh, diablos.

Aún está acelerado por la casi-pelea en el bar, y tiene la adrenalina palpitando dentro suyo, y Zayn está todo presionado contra su costado y es sólo que. Es mucho. Zayn parece estar bien, sacudiéndose con una risa silenciosa que Liam espera no esté dirigida a él. Es probablemente obvio cuán fuera de su elemento está, cuán incómodo. No culparía a Zayn por encontrarlo gracioso. ¿Pero cómo se supone que debe sentirse? Todo esto de beber más de lo que está acostumbrado y casi ser golpeado en la cara y pasar toda la noche intentando no demostrarse tan deseoso como se siente— él sólo, sólo quiere caerle bien a estos chicos, y no está seguro de cómo comportarse cuando dos de ellos de repente están por hacerlo en el taxi en el que él también se encuentra. Especialmente no cuando como —y siente su rostro enrojecer con el solo pensamiento, oh Dios, por qué— como que lo está calentando.

Parte de esto es la energía que le sobra y parte de esto es la borrachera pero también parte de esto es que ambos son atractivos, muy bien, lo puede admitir, y están prácticamente teniendo sexo a un brazo de distancia, y se siente como un idiota pero no puede evitar reaccionar. Zayn y Niall parecen ser completamente inmunes, Niall haciendo chistes como si esto fuese algo que normalmente hacen. Tal vez lo sea. ¿Tal vez los amigos hacen esto? Liam nunca ha tenido amigos que hicieran esto.

“Voy a follarte tan pronto lleguemos a casa,” dice Louis, y a Liam se le resbala el teléfono de las manos. Dios, no podría ser menos cool. No hay forma de que Zayn no haya notado eso, y el estómago de Liam se retuerce ante el pensamiento. No quiere que ninguno de ellos piense que no puede, como, manejarlos o lo que sea, no puede mantenerse al día con su raro exhibicionismo, pero bueno. Él sólo— no le gusta la idea de que Zayn piense que a él le gusta Harry o Louis o lo que sea. No quiere que Zayn piense que le gusta alguien más que no sea él, si es que siquiera quiere que piense eso.

De todos modos, Zayn ahora tiene el rostro enterrado en las manos, así que al menos no puede ver la expresión en el rostro de Liam, y Liam sólo se concentra en intentar actuar lo más casual e impávido posible hasta que llegan al departamento de Louis, tambaleándose apurados por las escaleras. Recuerda lo que Zayn le dijo más temprano en medio de todo, eres increíble, y lo mantiene en su pecho, porque incluso si no quiso decir nada con ello, es algo, un momento al que puede volver cuando toda la locura termine y en el que puede regodearse al respecto. Zayn cree que es increíble, y no puede evitar sonreírse ante el pensamiento mientras se amontonan en el living de Louis. Es raro, porque por más que se siente espectacularmente fuera de su zona, esta noche se siente un poco como una iniciación. Como, si tiene permitido estar en el departamento de Louis mientras Louis y Harry cogen en la habitación de al lado, y si tiene permitido saber que Niall ayuda a Harry a hacer sus playlists de sexo, eso significa que les agrada, ¿verdad? O al menos que es miembro de su tácito, sin límites club de chicos.

Así que suma su poquito de Usher, porque está ebrio y comienza a sentirse un poquito valiente de vuelta y al menos hablar sobre R&B es algo que sabe hacer, y come su porción de pizza e intenta no imaginar que el modo en que los dedos de Zayn rozan los suyos mientras le alcanza otra cerveza es algo intencional. Porque por supuesto que no es así, y pensar que sí sólo haría las cosas raras, ¿verdad? Y aún así, la mitad de las cosas que pasaron esta noche deberían haber hecho las cosas raras bajo todos los estándares normales.

Cómo Zayn y él terminan durmiéndose en el mismo sofá es una pregunta para la que probablemente nunca tendrá respuesta, pero Niall termina desmayándose en el piso y Zayn contra uno de los apoyabrazos y Liam está solo en su lado del sillón y con algo que suena como Lana del Rey viniendo desde el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de Louis. Okay.

Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada, y Liam pasa una buena hora intentando dormirse, moviéndose sin parar en el sofá. No puede dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si sus pies tocaran accidentalmente a Zayn mientras duerme o qué pasaría si repentinamente desarrolla un problema como hablar dormido y dice algo vergonzoso, y luego está preocupado por si se está moviendo mucho y si eso va a interrumpir el sueño de Zayn y luego Zayn se molestará con él, lo cual parece incluso peor que cualquiera de las demás posibilidades.

Siente que la mitad del tiempo que pasa con Zayn es así, ansiosamente anticipándose a sí mismo, pero sólo cuando Zayn no está mirando. El resto del tiempo es… bueno, está esta cosa sobre Zayn que cuando su atención está sobre ti, se siente tan lleno e intenso que como que te olvidas de ti mismo. Es agradable. Es muy, muy agradable. Hace que todas las demás cosas que dan miedo sobre estar cerca de Zayn valgan la pena.

Usualmente no dura tanto, sin embargo, porque cada vez que Liam se encuentra a Zayn, parece que Zayn tiene que repentinamente irse o comienza a hablar sobre algo más o no hablar para nada. Liam nunca puede seguir bien sus conversaciones, motivo por el cual han de ser tan cortas. No culpa a Zayn por aburrirse de él como algunas veces parece hacerlo. Zayn es brillante y artístico, y tiene la clase de amigos que parecen estar dispuestos a tener sexo en público, y Liam no puede ser muy interesante en comparación.

Aún así, en las ocasiones en las que sí hablan, Zayn siempre es adorable y centrado. A Liam le gusta esa parte, siempre le gusta, incluso si termina con él repentinamente huyendo y dejando a Liam parpadeando repetidamente. Liam desearía saber cómo hacerlo quedarse por un minuto.

Debe quedarse dormido en algún punto, sin embargo, porque antes de saberlo se está frotando los ojos ante la tenue luz de la mañana, hecho un bollo contra el apoyabrazos, con sus pies afortunadamente para nada cerca de los de Zayn. Los pies de Zayn, de hecho, están metidos en los almohadones del sofá para mantenerse tibios, el resto de él en posición fetal usando de almohada el apoyabrazos. Es un poco mucho, sus pestañas dispersas contra su mejilla y su boca suave y relajada y su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose al respirar y Liam es oficialmente el mayor acosador del mundo.

Liam deja caer nuevamente su cabeza contra el apoyabrazos y se fuerza a sí mismo a fingir estar dormido, pero no puede evitar echar vistazos a Zayn. No luce tan intimidante, todo arrugado y calmado y quieto, pero aún así es tan bello que la idea de tocarlo hace sentir a Liam extrañamente avergonzado. Es como cuando de niño no tenía permitido tocar ninguna de las bonitas, rompibles cosas-de-adultos. Es sólo— eso no es para él.

Mira abajo a Niall, quien está roncando suavemente en el suelo con su gorra sobre sus ojos y con sus brazos alrededor de un almohadón que parece haber sacado de un sillón. Niall es intimidante de un modo distinto, todo confianza y sin vergüenza, que Liam no tiene idea de cómo imitar. Los cuatro chicos lo asustan un poco, siendo honestos. No le molesta el modo en que lo asustan, sin embargo, no le molesta empujar un poco sus límites. Podría ser algo bueno, piensa, pasar tiempo con ellos. Podría ser una experiencia de aprendizaje.

Entonces Harry sale del cuarto de Louis completamente desnudo, y Liam piensa, cerrando con fuerza los ojos por una variedad de motivos, que hay algunas cosas que no necesita aprender.

Sigue fingiendo estar dormido mientras escucha los sonidos de Harry bostezando y sacando cosas de los gabinetes y refrigerador y encendiendo el horno. Los pies desnudos de Harry apenas hacen ruido contra las baldosas de la cocina, y Liam se pregunta cuántas veces habrá hecho esto de salir de la cama e ir a la cocina de Louis a preparar el desayuno. Se pregunta si es rutina. Se pregunta si Harry y Louis están enamorados.

Luego Harry camina de vuelta al dormitorio y está el sonido de crujidos como si estuviera moviendo las sábanas o quizá sus prendas descartadas en el piso.

“¿Haz?” viene la voz de Louis, atontada y amortiguada. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Buscando mis calzoncillos, ¿dónde los tiraste anoche?” medio susurra Harry.

“¿Calzoncillos?” murmura Louis. Suena sólo medio despierto y con resaca, pero también hay algo cálido y satisfecho en su tono. “¿Para qué diablos necesitas calzones, Haz? Invento inservible. Ven aquí.”

Hay un momento de silencio, y luego el suave sonido de un beso, y Liam decide que es definitivamente raro pretender estar dormido mientras esto está pasando. “Los chicos se quedaron,” dice Harry. “Voy a hacer panqueques.”

“No veo por qué necesitas calzones para eso,” dice Louis.

“Liam es genial y todo, pero no creo que esté listo para ver mi pene todavía, Lou,” dice Harry suavemente, con un poco de risa en su voz. “No quiero asustarlo y que se vaya.” Liam siente una repentina alegría ante la implicación de que esto no será cosa de una sola vez, que quieren que se quede cerca.

Louis responde algo que Liam no puede entender y luego está el sonido de Harry sonriendo y poniéndose los boxers antes de volver a la cocina. Está tarareando bajo su aliento mientras se pone a mezclar algo en un bowl, y Liam se pregunta si ese intercambio significó que Harry regularmente anda desnudo frente a los demás. No sería sorprendente, considerando la noche anterior, pero aún es un poco impactante. Liam no puede imaginarse sintiéndose tan cómodo consigo mismo.

Del otro lado del sofá, hay un pequeño crujido de hilos y almohadones mientras Zayn comienza a revolverse. Liam se concentra en quedarse muy, muy quieto mientras Zayn se estira, haciendo pequeños sonidos adormilados en su garganta.

“No una mala noche,” escucha que Harry le dice a Zayn.

Liam resiste una pausa mientras Zayn piensa, y luego Zayn dice “Nah, no fue mala,” y suena como si estuviera sonriendo un poquito, y si Liam no estuviera fingiendo estar dormido, golpearía el aire. Bueno, probablemente no. Pero al menos devolvería la sonrisa.

Si la noche anterior fue algún tipo de prueba, parece que la pasó.

Después de un par de minutos, comienza a sentirse un tarado por estar ahí fingiendo estar dormido, así que se estira dramáticamente y bosteza, haciendo su mejor imitación de alguien que acaba de despertar. “¡Hey, miren quién despertó!” canturrea Harry desde la cocina. “¡El invitado de honor!”

“Buen día,” dice Liam, pasándose una mano por el cabello. “Buen día, Zayn,” dice, mirando hacia donde está desparramado al otro lado del sofá.

Zayn le sonríe adormilado. “Buen día, Liam. ¿Con resaca?”

“Nah,” dice Liam sinceramente. “No bebí tanto, sólo más de lo que normalmente hago.” Zayn sólo como que sigue sonriéndole, y Liam no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso. Al menos a Zayn no le molesta que se emborrache fácilmente. “Voy a…” se queda callado, haciendo un gesto hacia el baño.

“¡Siéntete libre de ducharte si quieres!” exclama Louis, y Liam se voltea para encontrarlo mirando desde su habitación.

“Um, no, gracias, ¿sólo voy a refrescarme un poco? Pero gracias,” repone Liam dubitativamente, levantándose y caminando hasta el baño.

“Qué lástima,” escucha decir a Louis, con una exagerada decepción. Éste es el problema, piensa Liam, salpicando su rostro con agua fría. Piensa, a veces, que Zayn está siendo un poco más que amistoso, un poco más coqueto de lo que es con sus amigos, pero luego está Louis, que parece flirtear con todos más de lo que Liam ha flirteado en su vida, y está Harry, que anda por ahí desnudo, y está Niall, que le ofrece condones a sus amigos cuando están besuqueándose y les hace playlists de sexo, y ya no sabe lo que significa “sólo amigos”.

Hace pis, casi teniendo un infarto cuando un extremadamente molesto gato gris sale de detrás del inodoro para fulminarlo con la mirada. Meneando la cabeza, se lava las manos y luego culpablemente roba un tapón de enjuague bucal de Louis antes de volver al living, el gato saliendo disparado por entre sus piernas y casi haciéndolo tropezar mientras escapa al dormitorio de Louis.

Resulta ser que Harry es un poco talentoso con la sartén, y pronto está dejando platos y tenedores y una pila de panqueques con todos los condimentos apropiados sobre la mesita ratona para que compartan. Liam vuelve a sentarse y deja que Niall y Zayn comiencen a servirse primero, porque siente que es lo que debe hacer, hasta que Niall lo codea y le entrega un plato.

“No seas tímido, amigo,” le dice Niall, sonriendo. “Con nosotros, si no peleas por la comida, entonces no comerás.”

Liam ríe y se relaja un poco, aceptando el plato y llenándolo de panqueques. Incluso si no sabe cómo encaja, se siente bien estar rodeado por estas personas y sus raras, confusas demostraciones de afecto. Zayn le sonríe del otro lado de la mesa, jarabe de maple cayendo por su barbilla, y Liam le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que Zayn se distraiga limpiándose con la manga y luego aparentemente mirar absorto a sus panqueques por un rato.

La pava empieza a chillar cuando Liam está a mitad del segundo panqueque y Harry la retira de la hornalla y comienza a llenar tazas, tomando órdenes de té del resto. La última que hace es la de Louis, luego agarra un plato de panqueques y lleva ambos a la habitación, ya que Louis se ha negado rotundamente a ponerse ropa o salir de la cama.

Desde donde Liam está sentado, tiene una vista de cerca de la mitad de la cama, suficiente para ver a Louis envuelto en sábanas con su cabeza aún enterrada en la almohada. Liam intenta no ser obvio mirando, pero parece no poder apartar la vista cuando Harry deja los panqueques y el té sobre la mesa de luz y se mete en la cama al lado de Louis. Louis voltea y le sonríe, y Harry corre un poco las sábanas para deslizar una mano sobre las costillas de Louis y luego alrededor de su cintura. Se siente intensamente privado, pero no parece afectar ni a Niall ni a Zayn. Incluso Liam no se siente incómodo, no realmente. Lo que siente es algo más que no puede darse cuenta qué es.

“Desayuno en la cama, su majestad,” dice Harry.

“Hmm.” Louis no se mueve para alcanzar su desayuno, sólo mira a Harry que se está inclinando sobre él. “¿Eso te vuelve mi caballero en armadura brillante? Anoche dice que sí.”

Harry sonríe y agacha la cabeza. “Él se lo merecía.”

“No puedo creer que lo hayas golpeado,” dice Louis. “Estás loco. Él era prácticamente una masa continental.”

“Sí, en retrospectiva, como que recuerdo por qué no voy por ahí golpeando a la gente,” repone Harry. Se sienta un poco y le muestra a Louis su mano derecha, donde sus nudillos están de un rojo brillante.

“Jesús, Haz,” jadea Louis, tomando la mano de Harry entre las dos suyas para mejor examinación. Dobla la mano de esta forma y otra, mirando las heridas de todos los ángulos. “¿Cuán fuerte lo golpeaste?”

“No sé,” dice Harry, sus cejas fruncidas. “Te vi caer y— no sé, como que me descontrolé.”

Louis no responde por unos segundos, sus ojos en los de Harry, sus dedos sobre los nudillos de Harry, y luego dice finalmente, “Mierda, eso es ardiente.”

Una sonrisa se abre paso por el rostro de Harry, y Liam en realidad no puede ver sus ojos, pero algo cambia en la postura de sus hombros. “¿Sí?” dice.

“Sí.”

“¿Cuán ardiente?”

Y entonces —y si Liam no estaba mirando antes definitivamente lo está haciendo ahora— Louis toma la mano lastimada de Harry y la desliza por debajo de las sábanas hacia abajo, abajo, abajo—

“Oh,” dice Harry, su boca abierta.

Liam piensa, mientras baja las escaleras con Zayn y Niall, que desearía haber podido terminar su té antes de ser echado.

Cuando está conduciendo a casa, solo con sus pensamientos, empieza a realmente afectarle. No es sólo que sabe, personalmente, por un hecho, que Harry y Louis están teniendo sexo ahora mismo, a pesar de que eso es ciertamente extraño y algo perturbador. Es que piensa que ha descubierto lo que sintió cuando estaba viendo a Harry y Louis en la cama, y cree que es envidia. No porque quiere ser ninguno de ellos, pero más como un doloroso tipo de envidia por el nivel de comodidad y experiencia que parecen tener juntos. Lo extraña, conocer a alguien tan bien. Es el tipo de relación que le gusta más, la que le hace sentir más cómodo. Es lo que quiere tener con alguien más, con un muy específico alguien más.

Toda la cosa de Zayn no es nueva para él, realmente, o incluso el que le atraigan los chicos. Ha tenido crushes antes, usualmente sólo celebridades o futbolistas, nunca algo serio pero suficiente como para saber que se inclina hacia ese lado algunas veces. Y con Zayn— le tomó un tiempo descubrir cuáles eran sus sentimientos, que la esperanza de ver a Zayn cuando es llamado a la escuela no es sólo porque encuentra a Zayn interesante y que la forma en que sus manos comienzan a raramente sudar cuando Zayn está cerca no es sólo por la ansiedad de hacer nuevos amigos en Manchester que no trabajen en el cuartel, pero lo descubrió eventualmente. No que no encuentre a Zayn interesante. Es sólo que su cerebro no es la única parte interesada. El lavado de autos, piensa, fue la primera vez que hizo la conexión apropiadamente de que no sólo Zayn es ardiente, sino que quiere hacer algo al respecto.

Así que esa no es la parte que da miedo, saber que quiere dormir con Zayn. Ha sabido eso por un tiempo, siendo honestos. Pero viendo a Harry y Louis juntos— Dios, es aterrador. No sabe cómo hacer nada de lo que hacen juntos. Bueno, sabe la logística de ello, pero no sabe por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo bien, y es un poco desalentador pensar que si alguna vez tiene su oportunidad con Zayn lo arruinaría inmediatamente. Con chicas es fácil. Ha tenido dos novias serias en su vida, y ha tenido mucho tiempo con cada una para descifrarlo. Solía ser bueno en ello, saber qué tenía que hacer exactamente para que se arquearan sobre el colchón, saber cómo hacer a una chica venirse tres veces antes que él mismo. Conoce a las chicas, ¿pero chicos? Ni idea.

Sabe que Zayn tiene experiencia. Es hermoso, y es sexy sin tener que esforzarse, y Louis mismo dijo que ha escuchado que Zayn es bueno en la cama, no que Liam necesite pruebas. Zayn es el tipo de chico que podría tener a quien quiera, y Liam sospecha que probablemente lo hace, se lleva a casa a sólo los más brillantes y más bellos, tiene espectacular sexo con ellos por horas, y luego se quedan en la cama juntos y se dan de comer uvas y ríen sobre lo buenos que son en el sexo mientras que gente normal como Liam se pajea sola en la ducha. Intentar mantenerse al día siendo el amigo de Zayn es suficientemente intimidante, pero la idea de intentar hacer venir a Zayn hace que Liam quiera abandonar su vida y meterse en un monasterio.

Para el momento en que Liam llega a su departamento, se siente nervioso y ardiendo por todos lados, impaciente y vibrando de energía a pesar de que debería estar exhausto. Piensa en salir a correr para agotarse un poco, pero sabe que no funcionará. Sólo pasará una hora intentando y fallando en dejar de pensar en Zayn y sexo y Harry y Louis y todo el tipo de cosas que no tendría por qué estar pensando.

Anda por su cocina un rato, llenando y bebiendo un vaso de agua y considerando comer algo de la fruta que tiene en la mesada para compensar lo poco sano que fue su desayuno. Es un pobre intento para distraerse a sí mismo, sin embargo, y cuando pasan diez minutos y aún está intentando pensar en algo que no sea sexo con hombres, se rinde.

Retuerce su cerebro, intentando encontrar una solución para esto. El problema es que todo está más allá de su alcance. Logró ser bueno en el sexo con chicas porque tuvo mucha práctica, pero no quiere practicar con ningún chico que no sea Zayn, y practicar con Zayn arruina el propósito enteramente. Así que, ¿qué opciones deja eso? ¿Quizá podría preguntarle a alguien? Se entretiene con la idea de preguntarle a Harry o Louis por algunas indicaciones por una décima de segundo antes de darse cuenta que es posiblemente la peor idea que ha tenido alguna vez. Louis se reiría de él por alrededor de veinte años, e incluso si Harry no se riera, definitivamente le diría a Louis sobre ello, y luego todos se reirían juntos y Liam nunca podría volver a mostrar su rostro por allí. Tendría que volver a Wolverhampton y cambiar su nombre y dedicarse profesionalmente a criar tortugas o algo que no requiera interacción humana. No, eso no funcionará. Internet. Le preguntará al internet.

Agarrando la laptop de su dormitorio, vuelve a sentarse a la mesa y abre Google. El cursor le parpadea expectante, y Liam decide que debería empezar su búsqueda con algo con lo que está al menos un poco familiarizado. Duda un momento antes de clickear “Búsqueda segura: apagada” y tipea “mamada cómo se hace”.

Le da una ojeada a un link de Cosmopolitan —su ex-prometida una vez intentó introducir un tenedor a su tiempo a solas y lo atribuyó a la revista— y opta por uno de una página que se llama “Cómo Hacer Cosas,” que siente que es el nivel con el que está operando aquí. Comienza a leer los ítems en negrita, luego vuelve a su habitación. Regresa con un anotador y lapicera y comienza a anotar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos y varias más búsquedas en Google después (“es hacer garganta profunda un mito,” “cómo se hace garganta profunda,” “escupir o tragar estadísticas,” “técnicas mamadas circuncidado”) se encuentra a sí mismo con veintitrés pestañas abiertas y no mucho escrito en su anotador aparte de la palabra “lengua,” varios diagramas dibujados, y “ENTUSIASMO” subrayado y redondeado varias veces. Los links son buenos y todo, pero Liam no cree que vaya a poder tener apuntes para su primera experiencia sexual con un hombre, si es que alguna vez sucede.

Después de un par de páginas de resultados de Google ve un link, “Chico Hetero Aprende a Dar Una Mamada.” Al menos éste está dirigido a chicos, piensa, y clickea el link. Le toma un momento cargar, así que se levanta a poner la pava. Su mamá siempre le hacía té mientras estudiaba para el colegio, quizá lo ayude a pensar. Quizá debería dejar a su mamá fuera de esto.

Regresa a la mesa, levantando su lapicera para estar listo, sólo para soltarla de vuelta cuando sus ojos aterrizan en la pantalla.

El link, aparentemente, lo ha dirigido a una línea express de tutoriales y artículos Wikihow y directamente a porno gay. El volumen está apagado así que no puede oír nada, pero hay un hombre extremadamente desnudo mirándolo desde el otro lado de la pantalla, y un igualmente desnudo hombre arrodillándose entre sus piernas y, oh Dios, esto está pasando. No es lo que planeaba hacer, pero estará jodido porque no puede hacer nada más que quedarse allí congelado mientras las pequeñas personas en la pantalla siguen moviéndose, todo piel y manos y dientes.

Se da vuelta instintivamente, mirando a todas las esquinas de su vacío apartamento como si su mamá fuese a repentinamente materializarse con el propósito de estar shockeada y decepcionada de él. No es como que no mira porno, pero verlo en la cocina lo tiene un poco descolocado. Esto sólo— la cocina no es para porno, okay, es sólo para sexo ocasional de cualquier tipo. Aún así, se encuentra a sí mismo volviéndose a sentar cuidadosamente y continuar mirando, aunque se queda extremadamente quieto. No está intencionalmente mirando porno por propósitos de investigación, muy bien, el porno está sucediendo y él no lo está deteniendo. Está bien.

La toma cambia, y de repente es el primer plano de un pene, y Liam ha visto porno gay antes así que no debería, no debería estar teniendo una reacción tan extrema como la que está teniendo ahora, pero aún siente su mandíbula caer cuando el hombre arrodillado se mete todo en la boca de una sola vez.

Se inclina pesadamente sobre sus codos y sigue mirando, paralizado y desmayado, mientras el hombre de la pantalla da una mamada como un campeón. Ha tenido una decente cantidad de mamadas en su vida, pero nunca le dedicó tiempo a pensar en las demandas físicas de estar del otro lado, y es incluso más desafiante en pantalla que por escrito. ¿Cómo es que alguien siquiera hace eso? ¿Se supone que Liam debe poder hacer eso? ¿Es siquiera, como, físicamente capaz de hacerlo?

Y la cosa es que quiere hacerlo, lo cual tampoco es algo en lo que haya pensado mucho, pero Dios lo ayude, quiere hacerlo. La idea de poder hacer eso por Zayn es— wow, no, no puede lidiar con ese tren de pensamiento ahora mismo. No puede manejar mucho más que mirar lo que sucede en la pantalla e intentar desesperadamente retener algo, la mano va así y la, la boca así, y Dios, esto es inútil. No hay forma de que nadie como Zayn vaya a soportar a un hombre de veinticuatro años que nunca en la vida tuvo ni una vez un pene en su boca.

A Liam no le gusta ser malo en cosas la mayoría de las veces, y esto es mucho, mucho peor. Liam Payne es bueno en el sexo, maldita sea. Una vez rompió una cama con su novia cuando tenía veinte, pero ahora se siente como un virgen tímido. Rebobina el vídeo e intenta descubrir cuál es el truco, estudiando el modo en que la garganta del hombre funciona. No está enteramente convencido de que no hay algún tipo de prestidigitación o CGI involucrados. Mira a la banana en el bowl de frutas, sintiéndose extremadamente escéptico. Sus ojos están yendo y viniendo especulativamente entre la fruta y la imagen en la pantalla cuando la pava comienza a silbar, sacándolo de su trance. Se levanta y la saca del fuego, dejando que se enfríe en la mesada. Se equivocó. No hay tiempo para té.

Volviéndose a sentar, hace click en otro link, enviando una plegaria por que su antivirus esté actualizado, y cae por la madriguera del conejo. Hay demasiado. Sí, ha mirado ocasionalmente un poco de porno gay, una mamada por aquí, un toqueteo por allá, pero nunca había explorado totalmente lo que hay allí afuera. Es un mundo distinto, uno que apenas puede navegar. No sabe lo que la mitad de estas palabras significan siquiera. ¿Twink snowballs leatherdaddy? No hay forma de que eso sea una oración, piensa, apoyando su mandíbula sobre su mano y frunciendo el ceño.

Termina con al menos treinta pestañas más abiertas, la mitad de las cuales es porno tan atlético que considera que debería contar como deporte olímpico. Está bastante seguro que hacer alguno de esos movimientos requeriría que entrenara dos veces por día por los próximos seis meses, e incluso entonces duda que pudiera hacerlo de una manera que dijera “confiado y experimentado” en lugar de “gimnasta intentando aterrizar”. ¿Y es normal para muchachos que tienen sexo con otros muchachos deshacerse de tanto vello corporal? ¿Zayn esperará eso de él?

La otra mitad de las pestañas abiertas explican terminología, que empezó a abrir al perderse en las profundidades de algunos sitios de fetiches. Pasó unos sólidos quince minutos intentando saber si es un twink o un oso (¿aparentemente algunos chicos son nutrias? ¿puede simplemente elegir a algún lindo animal peludo e ir con eso?), antes de ser distraído con algo llamado el código del pañuelo, y entrando en pánico porque puede accidentalmente haber estado diciendo que le gusta el fisting por semanas. Busca unos videos para determinar si le gusta o no el fisting y decide que está muy por arriba de su nivel.

Finalmente, llega a una parte de un sitio web enteramente dedicado a porno amateur, que descubre que le gusta más. Las personas lucen más como seres humanos, y puede darse cuenta que muchos de ellos se gustan y han dormido juntos antes, lo cual es agradable. La calidad de la producción no es tan buena, así que no puede en realidad estudiar la técnica, pero en este punto está tan desalentado que no está seguro de querer ver más técnica en primer plano. La última cosa que escribió en su anotador fue “LUBRICANTE” en letras gigantes en una página entera hace veinte minutos, y no ha vuelto a agarrar la lapicera desde entonces.

Pasa por algunos hasta que uno en particular le llama la atención y lo clickea, y cuando comienza a andar siente casi inmediatamente una chispa caliente en su estómago. Ha estado como medio duro durante todo esto, suficientemente confundido como para no estar demasiado encendido, pero éste en particular está llegándole.

Ambos chicos son jóvenes, en sus veintes por cómo lucen. Uno tiene cabello castaño claro y labios que se parecen un poco a los de Liam, y el otro es más moreno, con cabello oscuro y cejas dramáticas y orejas perforadas y tatuajes. Están en una cama con sábanas azules casi del mismo color que las de jersey en la habitación de Liam, y están casi completamente desvestidos, y si entrecierra un poco los ojos, es fácil verlo. Es fácil imaginar que la pareja en la pantalla son Zayn y él.

Intenta sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, porque de alguna manera siente que está mal. Es estúpido, porque el motivo detrás de este experimento era la idea de tener sexo con Zayn, pero eso parece estar bien mientras se mantenga como algo abstracto. La idea de tener sexo con Zayn es segura, pero Zayn es su amigo, y siente que ponerlo en detalles gráficos cruza algún tipo de línea. Liam estaría mintiendo si dijese que Zayn nunca se apareció en sus fantasías mientras se masturbaba, o que el repentino pensamiento de Zayn al borde nunca lo hizo venirse más fuerte de lo usual, pero intenta no hacerlo a propósito. Se siente raro y mal que en algún lugar en el mundo Zayn está haciendo cualquier tipo de increíbles e incomprensibles cosas que hace en su tiempo libre, ni siquiera pensando en Liam, ciego a lo que Liam hace cuando piensa en él.

Pero ha sido una larga y estresante tarde, y Liam no puede evitarlo. Es tan frustrante como excitante, observar a la pequeña versión porno de sí mismo rebotando sobre el pene de la pequeña versión porno de Zayn. El pequeño Liam porno parece tan en paz con la situación, como si fuese natural para él. El pequeño Liam porno es un bastardo. Liam lo odia. Lo odia a él y a su sonrisa fácil y a su confianza con los penes, porque es todo lo que el Liam real no es.

Al final no puede soportarlo más, y cierra su laptop y la aleja de sí, dejando caer su mano sobre la mesa. Está triste y avergonzado y realmente duro como la mierda, y nunca se sintió menos sexy en su vida. Liam siempre ha sido una alegre y optimista y enfocada tipo de persona, pero honestamente no ve un final feliz en ésta ocasión. Las probabilidades son que Zayn tiene cero interés en acostarse con él, todas sus necesidades siendo satisfechas por su harén de encantadores y sexualmente agresivos amigos, e incluso si Liam se las arreglara para engañarlo con que es lo suficientemente interesante para que durmiera con él, no hay forma de que Liam pueda mantenerse en sus estándares. Basado en lo que vio hoy, no está seguro que pueda con los estándares de ningún chico. Probablemente podría tener suerte de no romperles el pene, lo cual, según Wikipedia, es posible. Aprendió muchas cosas que no le interesaban saber el día de hoy.

Frustrado, se levanta de la silla y va hacia el baño, completamente ignorando su erección presionada incómodamente contra la línea de sus jeans. Él hubiera creído que todo este ahogamiento en su propia miseria la calmaría, pero aparentemente no. Esperando que al menos el estar físicamente limpio lo hará sentirse mejor, prende la ducha y se desviste antes de encogerse bajo el chorro frío. Se refriega, quitándose el sudor y la suciedad de la noche anterior, e intenta mantener su cabeza despejada, pero es difícil no pensar en otras manos tocando su cuerpo, de otro cuerpo que podría estar bajo sus dedos mientras se lava. Mantiene sus manos lejos desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas, pero no importa. Cuando sale de la ducha y se seca, su erección bajó un poco por el frío, pero no está ni cerca de rendirse.

Dejando su ropa sucia en el piso, se quita la toalla y se tira de cara sobre su cama, desnudo y derrotado.

No ve cómo es que va a hacer algo más hoy, no ahora. Quizá, piensa. Quizá por un rato debería sólo rendirse. Quizá necesita sacárselo de su sistema y luego fingir que nunca pasó. Significará que no podrá ver a Zayn a los ojos por al menos un mes, probablemente, y luego va a sentirse culpable por un mes más, pero ahora mismo siente que su polla está a cargo del show en lugar de su cerebro, y eso debe parar. En lo único en lo que puede pensar es en darle lo que quiere, y al no tener un humano real, tiene sus manos y su imaginación.

Okay. Así que si fuese a hacer esto, deliberadamente, en serio —lo cual hará, supone— ¿dónde debería empezar? Hay, bueno, como mil cosas sobre Zayn que encuentra atractivas y merecedoras de una paja, pero la imagen más a mano es el modo en que sus pestañas lucían ésta mañana, de un largo de quinientas millas sobre sus mejillas.

Liam piensa en qué podría hacer a esas pestañas batirse, sobre qué podría hacer Zayn si Liam deslizase su mano sobre por su cabello y tirara. Se pregunta, sintiéndose derretir un poco, si a Zayn le gustaría, si sus ojos rodarían un poco hacia atrás o si expondría su cuello para Liam. Liam piensa en los brazos y pecho de Zayn cubiertos por tatuajes, recordando cómo lucía sin remera esa vez en el lavado de autos. Le gustaría dejar sus propias marcas, si Zayn le dejase. Liam se imagina chupando el cuello de Zayn, su mano en su cabello, y todavía no se ha tocado pero ya se siente duro como una roca.

Pensar sobre marcas lo hace pensar sobre bocas, lo que lo hace pensar en la boca de Zayn y el puchero que siempre tiene. Liam mueve una mano por su estómago a unas pulgadas arriba de su erección y sólo piensa sobre la boca de Zayn y lo suave que siempre parece, en cómo a veces se levanta más de un lado que del otro cuando sonríe, cómo se sentiría besarla. Se imagina el modo en que las pestañas de Zayn se abanicarían si Liam se inclinara para besarlo, si Zayn chuparía uno de sus labios o si enterraría sus dientes. Liam cree que Zayn usa mucho los dientes.

Intenta pensar en la lengua de Zayn dentro de su boca mientras desliza la mano más abajo y palmea su polla, y el modo en que sus rodillas se elevan inmediatamente de la cama ante eso es suficiente para saber que está funcionando. Ya se siente con calor y al borde, y quizá es la emoción por estar haciendo algo que sabe que no debería, pero no quiere detenerse ahora. Envuelve una mano alrededor suyo apropiadamente y comienza a tirar firmemente, y en su mente tiene a Zayn en la cama con él, encima suyo y besándolo apasionadamente. Piensa sobre poner sus manos sobre su cintura estrecha y en acercarlo lo más posible, hasta que estén presionados juntos en todas partes, y Zayn besándolo cada vez más duro para demostrarle que le gusta.

Se pregunta cómo besa Zayn, si es con la misma intensidad fogosa que tiene en los ojos algunas veces cuando mira a Liam o si es vaga y sucia como el modo en que fuma sus cigarrillos cuando ha estado bebiendo, flojo y obsceno. Aumenta un poco su ritmo, torciendo en el movimiento ascendente y sintiendo la humedad del presemen ya resbalando en su mano, y puede escuchar su respiración volverse corta y agitada. Se pregunta qué haría a Zayn respirar así, si podría ponerlo así sólo con besos, si podría deslizar su boca por su garganta y hacerlo jadear y maldecir, usando esa boca sucia, esa boca, esa boca—

De repente, sin advertencia ni invitación, la única imagen en la que puede pensar es en la boca de Zayn, rosada y suave y llena y envuelta alrededor de su pene. Zayn de rodillas, Zayn con sus labios estirados alrededor suyo, Zayn gimiendo con el pene de Liam en la boca mientras Liam le jala del cabello. Liam se siente culpable, pero una vez que el pensamiento está en su cabeza no hay forma de que pueda deshacerse de él, no cuando viene con la imagen de los ojos de Zayn mirándolo a través de esas pestañas, las mejillas hundidas como estaban alrededor de la cerveza la noche anterior. Se pregunta si a Zayn le gustará eso, dar mamadas, si arruinaría su bello rostro por Liam, si lo querría lo suficiente como para metérselo muy rápido, atragantándose un poco y resbaloso con saliva. Los dedos de los pies de Liam se curvan contra las sábanas, todos los músculos de sus piernas tensionándose, y necesita pasar a algo más si quiere que esto dure.

Intenta imaginar cómo sería follar a Zayn, estar dentro suyo. Incluso en sus fantasías no se puede imaginar haciendo algunas de las cosas que vio, así que sólo piensa en Zayn arriba suyo, moviendo sus caderas mientras lo monta. Liam piensa en dejar marcas de dedos en la cintura de Zayn, en levantarse para morder sus tatuajes del pecho mientras Zayn se folla a sí mismo en su pene. Es bueno, realmente bueno, pensar en el apretado calor contraído alrededor suyo y Zayn desarmándose con Liam dentro suyo y la línea de su garganta mientras lanza su cabeza hacia atrás. Liam acelera, tirando de su pene un poco más rápido y palmeando sus bolas, masajeándolas con sus dedos, y—

—y de repente la imagen cambia de vuelta. Zayn sigue encima suyo, aún resbaloso con sudor y gimiendo con esa hermosa voz, pero en su lugar está deslizándose entre las piernas de Liam, doblándolas contra su pecho. Liam imagina sentir a Zayn duro dentro suyo, imagina a Zayn queriéndolo mucho y sólo tomándolo, sólo perdiéndose en lo bien que se siente Liam, y tiene que pellizcar la base de su miembro para evitar venirse, un sonido roto saliendo de su garganta. Lo atrapa totalmente fuera de guardia lo mucho que la idea de ser follado por Zayn hace por él, y tiene su mano moviéndose de vuelta pero está abrumado por cuánto y cuán repentinamente necesita algo dentro suyo, como, ahora mismo, lo necesita tanto que la ausencia es un dolor en el cuerpo.

Casi se cae del costado de la cama en su frenética desbandada para llegar a la mesita de luz y al lubricante que guarda en el cajón allí sin sacarse la mano de su polla. Se las arregla para abrirlo con los dientes, y no hay nada digno sobre el modo en que deja lubricante por toda su almohada mientras prepara sus dedos, pero no le importa. Planta sus pies sobre el colchón y alza sus caderas y no se toma su tiempo con trabajar su dedo corazón hasta el segundo nudillo, sintiendo la resistencia allí e imaginando a Zayn abriéndolo, preparándolo, ojos oscuros con la promesa de su polla. Empuja más adentro, su mano temblando con su pene cuando siente la yema de su dedo rozar su próstata, y necesita más, de algún modo, a pesar de que ya se siente como demasiado.

Volviendo a tirar su cabeza sobre la cama, mete un segundo dedo y comienza a follarse con rápidas embestidas, sincronizándolas con cada bombeo de su pene en su puño. Está mojado y frotándose duramente contra su propia mano y haciendo sonidos que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer, pero eso no es en lo que está pensando. En lo que piensa es en Zayn follándolo así contra el colchón, viniéndose en el cuerpo de Liam y el absoluto desastre en que lo convirtió. Liam se imagina moviéndose con él, abriéndose y dándole a Zayn lo que quiera. Imagina hacer a Zayn venirse, piensa en lo que podría sentir Zayn al eyacular dentro suyo y llenarlo, dejándolo goteando y usado, y eso es todo. Se contrae contra sus dedos mientras se sacude y se corre tan fuerte que se queda ciego por un momento, sobre su mano y su estómago y las sábanas, acariciándose a sí mismo a través de ello.

Bueno, al menos tiene un asunto solucionado. Ya sea que sepa o no lo que quiere hacer, definitivamente quiere hacerlo con Zayn.

Está totalmente desesperado por Zayn, se ha dado cuenta. Sexualmente, sí, duh, la pequeña aventura de hoy lo ha dejado claro, pero no sólo así. Quiere follarlo, lo cual es suficiente para tenerlo sonrojado y avergonzado y desesperado, pero también quiere hacerlo sonreír e impresionarlo y quizá arrastrarse a la cama con él y algunos panqueques con sus amigos en el living, y quiere que Zayn quiera hacer todas esas cosas con él. Es mucho que querer de una sola vez, y es horrible querer y no tener.

Sería más fácil si fuese una sola cosa, el sexo o la amistad. Por toda la confusión e inseguridad y el preguntarse qué significa exactamente sobre su identidad sexual, estar cerca de Zayn lo hace feliz. Le gusta mucho Zayn, y le gusta esa sensación de calidez que tiene sólo con estar en la misma habitación que él, sintiendo la sólida presencia a su lado y sabiendo que él está ahí y que eligió estar ahí con Liam. Si eso fuese todo lo que quisiese de Zayn —y al principio creyó que así era— estaría bien. Pero quiere estar con Zayn, lo quiere con tantas ganas que tiene miedo de arruinar todo, y no sabe cómo mostrarle o qué haría si Zayn supiera o si quiere que Zayn siquiera se entere.

No tiene idea de cómo va a enfrentar a Zayn la próxima vez que lo vea después de todo este fiasco. Debería haber considerado mejor las consecuencias, pensado en lo difícil que sería no pensar en Zayn yendo hacia abajo con él todo el tiempo ahora que lo pensó una vez. Siente que toda esta cosa de “sacarlo de su sistema” que tenía no va a resultar de la forma esperada. Afortunadamente, su habilidad cuando se trata de cosas así es que siempre es bueno para volver a la amistad, e incluso si eso parece aburrido y serio, es mejor que acosador y desesperado. Lo mejor que puede hacer en este punto es sólo actuar casual y normal y no como alguien que se masturba a las espaldas de las personas. Oh, Dios.

Intenta mantenerse positivo y armar una estrategia. Tiene un pie en la puerta, ¿verdad? A Zayn le agrada. A los inquietantes amigos de Zayn les agrada. Sólo necesita volverse más atractivo, de algún modo. Zayn puede ser lo suficientemente amable para tenerlo alrededor ahora, pero Liam necesita mejorar su juego de algún modo si quiere algo más que eso, porque Zayn es como arte— muy hermoso y muy elevado para el nivel de entendimiento de Liam.

Liam piensa bastante bien de sí mismo, pero no es arte. Honestamente, si alguien le dijese que cree que es lo suficientemente cool para Zayn, probablemente se ofendería por Zayn. ¿Quizá podría desarrollar un hobby interesante? Por algún motivo, en todo en lo que puede pensar es en tejer. No la cosa más sexy. ¿Pero quizá intentar ser sexy es menos sexy? Liam no puede idear ninguna estrategia de seducción basada en el tejido. Tendrá que pensar en algo más. Recuerda a Louis diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda con una construcción de un set para su obra, y piensa que quizá tendrá su chance. La carpintería es un hobby cool, ¿verdad? Al menos es algo para lo que sabe que es bueno.

Con suerte eso no será hasta dentro de unas semanas, sin embargo, porque si ve a Zayn en persona en algún momento cercano mientras está a cargo de la inspección en la escuela, probablemente tendrá que esconderse en algún tacho por la vergüenza.

Liam rueda de vuelta, y esta vez su rostro aterriza sobre la almohada en la que derramó lubricante anteriormente, húmeda y pegajosa. Genial. Dios, es tan estúpido, y ahora tiene mucha ropa para lavar. Y probablemente debería ducharse de nuevo.

Al menos Zayn nunca, jamás debe enterarse de esto.


End file.
